Cluedo
by nounette86
Summary: Castle et Beckett partent pour un week-end en amoureux dans un manoir de Cape-Cod où rien ne va se passer comme prévu ...
1. Chapter 1

**CLUEDO**

**Préambule**

_Manoir Tudor, Cape Cod, Massachussetts, 2 h du matin._

Ils avaient quitté leur chambre à pas de loup, rasant les murs, retenant leur respiration au moindre grincement de parquet, qui leur semblait faire un bruit assourdissant crevant le silence qui régnait dans la demeure. Descendre l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée sans faire de bruit fut un véritable défi, tant les marches couinaient à chacun de leur pas. Arrivés en bas, ils tendirent l'oreille quelques secondes pour s'assurer que personne n'avait été réveillé par leur petite excursion nocturne. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de croiser Spencer le colosse en pleine nuit alors qu'ils farfouillaient dans les couloirs. Dehors il faisait nuit noire, et seule la lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement l'intérieur. Ils se faufilèrent jusque dans la cuisine. Tout à coup, Kate entendit le grincement du banc sur le carrelage, et le bruit d'un choc, suivi d'un grognement de Rick, qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Castle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! chuchota Kate en dévisageant son visage crispé dans la pénombre.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est le banc ! ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant, et frottant vivement ses orteils nus.

- Tu parles d'un aventurier … Ça commence bien …, ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Fais-voir.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, pour examiner son pied endolori.

- Ça saigne ? demanda-t-il comme un petit garçon inquiet.

- La peau est un peu écorchée, répondit-elle, en tâtonnant sur son petit orteil.

- Aïe ! gémit-il.

- Oh, mais quelle chochotte, c'est une égratignure. Tu n'avais qu'à mettre tes pantoufles …

- Mes pantoufles …., marmonna-t-il, tu as déjà vu un aventurier en pantoufles …

- C'est sûr que pieds nus, c'est mieux …. Bon, tu viens ? Ou tu veux remonter te coucher ?

- Je viens ! fit-il en se levant.

- Regarde où tu mets les pieds …, sourit-elle en avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de l'arrière-cuisine pour en atténuer le grincement, et ils s'y glissèrent sans bruit.

- Tu es sûr que c'est là ? demanda Kate à voix basse, en regardant tout autour d'elle la multitude d'étagères remplies de provisions qui s'étendaient le long des murs.

- Oui, je te l'ai dit. Il est entré ici, et le temps que j'arrive il avait disparu, affirma-t-il catégorique.

La veille, Rick était persuadé d'avoir vu ici le fantôme qu'il chassait depuis deux jours. Kate avait beau lui répéter que c'était impossible, qu'il n'y avait pas de revenant dans ce manoir, et que si par le plus grand des mystères il y en avait un, ce fantôme devait avoir autre chose à faire que de jouer à cache-cache avec lui dans les couloirs. Mais il n'en démordait pas. Et elle avait finalement accepté de venir vérifier de ses propres yeux.

- Comment a-t-il pu disparaître alors que tu m'as dit que c'était un fantôme invisible ? s'étonna-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

- Ce n'était pas un fantôme invisible. Mais je ne le voyais pas …, chuchota-t-il en commençant à farfouiller parmi des caisses de nourriture.

- Comment tu sais que c'était un fantôme alors ? reprit Kate, sceptique.

- Il y avait des bruits de pas comme s'il courait, expliqua Rick très sérieusement.

- Un fantôme qui court ça s'appelle un être humain, répondit Kate, pragmatique.

- De toute façon, tu ne me crois jamais …, ronchonna-t-il.

- Et bien je suis là, je te fais remarquer, à deux heures du matin à chercher un fantôme invisible, donc je dois bien te croire un peu quand même …

- Non, ça c'est juste parce que tu m'aimes, alors tu me fais plaisir, répondit-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-elle, mais je te crois quand même, enfin pas pour ce qui concerne ton histoire de fantôme, mais sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un qui se baladait en pleine nuit.

- Pas quelqu'un. Un fantôme, Kate. Les pas sont partis vers la cuisine. Quand je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, j'ai entendu un bruit sourd, comme un glissement, qui provenait de la réserve. La dernière chose que j'ai vue, c'est la porte de la réserve commencer à se refermer, et quand je l'ai poussée pour entrer, la pièce était vide.

- Il y a peut-être eu un courant d'air ?

- Non. Il doit y avoir un passage secret, il ne s'est pas volatilisé comme ça, fit Rick en tâtonnant sur les étagères.

- Bien, cherchons le passage secret, répondit Kate, toujours sceptique.

Ils fouillèrent quelques minutes parmi les étagères remplies de bocaux, de boîtes de conserves, de sacs et de paquets de vivres en tout genre.

- Soupe de palourdes, fricassée de morue …, énuméra Kate en lisant les étiquettes sur les bocaux.

- Oh, regarde, des anguilles en bocal ! C'est trop cool ! fit Castle en se saisissant de sa découverte pour scruter les poissons longilignes enroulés dans une sauce blanchâtre.

- C'est trop dégoûtant, oui, fit Kate, en prenant un air répugné.

- Kate … viens-voir, chuchota-t-il en regardant l'emplacement vide sur l'étagère.

Elle se rapprocha, et esquissa un sourire en apercevant sa découverte. Il y avait une sorte de bouton poussoir, enfoncé dans le mur de pierres, derrière la rangée de bocaux.

- Bingo ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Tu vois, ton fantôme avait des mains, ironisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- J'appuie, fit-il, ignorant son sarcasme.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si un mécanisme se mettait en marche, et ils virent avec stupeur le mur du fond de la pièce glisser doucement sur une cinquantaine de centimètres, ouvrant un passage.

- Waouh ! Indiana Jones n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! s'exclama Rick avec enthousiasme, en s'avançant pour jeter un œil de plus près.

- Si passage secret il y a, fantôme il n'y a pas, sourit Kate.

Il la regarda, l'air interdit.

- Eh bien oui, les fantômes n'ont pas besoin de passage secret, Castle, ils passent à travers les murs. Non ?

- Sur ce dernier point, tu n'as pas tort. Même si tous les fantômes ne sont pas des passe-murailles. Il y a les spectres lumineux qui se désagrègent dans l'air, les revenants qui ouvrent les portes comme de leur vivant …

- Castle …, l'interrompit Kate, exaspérée, si quelqu'un a emprunté ce passage secret hier quand tu le suivais, en le prenant pour un fantôme, c'est peut-être notre assassin.

- Cool, allons-y …

- Tu veux aller traquer un assassin dans un passage secret en pleine nuit et pieds nus ?

- Ben oui … Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a personne là-dedans de toute façon. On va juste jeter un œil et on retourne se coucher.

- Je te rappelle que d'une, je n'ai pas d'arme, et de deux, je suis enceinte. Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de prendre des risques superflus.

- C'est vrai …, bon j'y vais tout seul alors, tu m'attends là.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser aller tout seul là-dedans ?

- Tu as peur pour moi ? sourit-il.

- Bien-sûr que j'ai peur pour toi Tu as beau te prendre pour un aventurier …. Tu n'es qu'un …. écrivain … !

- Pourquoi, dit comme ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est dévalorisant ? Regarde, il y a une lampe-torche là. S'il y avait quelqu'un là-dedans, il aurait pris la lampe, et elle ne serait pas là, fit-il en l'allumant pour éclairer le long tunnel de pierres qui s'étendait devant eux.

Kate le regardait dubitative, mais l'enthousiasme de son homme était communicatif.

- Allez, viens, ça ne craint rien ! l'encouragea-t-il. Un passage secret, tu te rends compte ! On ne trouverait jamais ça à New-York ! Et un fantôme …, fit-il en se faufilant entre les murs de pierres.

- Il n'y a pas de fantôme Castle ! lança Kate en le suivant.

- Quand je vais raconter ça aux gars …

- Dire qu'on était venus pour un week-end en amoureux …

- On est en amoureux, sourit-il, même si un fantôme s'est tapé l'incruste …

Ils suivirent lentement le tunnel qui s'apparentait à un couloir, entièrement fait de pierres du sol au plafond.

Kate n'y voyait pas grand-chose, tant il faisait sombre. Seul le faisceau de la lampe que Rick braquait droit devant eux éclairait leur chemin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, et Rick avait même réussi à piquer sa curiosité, tellement il était excité par l'exploration de ce passage secret. Néanmoins, sans son arme, et en pyjama, elle se sentait un brin démunie et vulnérable. Il y avait quand même au sein de cette demeure, parmi tous ces gens aux premiers abords forts sympathiques, un meurtrier.

Au bout de quelques mètres, ils sursautèrent en entendant le bruit sourd du mur qui se refermait derrière eux.

- Euh … murmura Rick, en se retournant pour éclairer l'entrée du passage secret, ça, ce n'était pas prévu …

- J'espère pour toi que ce tunnel mène quelque part, et qu'on ne va pas avoir à attendre que ton fantôme ait envie de venir se balader par ici pour sortir, lança Kate, un peu inquiète.

- Pas de panique, crois-en mon expérience, un passage secret mène toujours quelque part, tenta de la rassurer Rick en se remettant en marche.

- Ton expérience ? sourit Kate, se demandant à quoi il faisait référence.

- Oui, j'ai souvent arpenté des couloirs comme ceux-là dans _Arx Fatalis._

- C'est quoi ça ? Un jeu vidéo ?

- Oui, sourit-il.

- Sacrée expérience …

Le tunnel donnait maintenant l'impression qu'ils descendaient, comme s'ils s'enfonçaient sous terre. Il se fit plus étroit, et ils durent avancer l'un derrière l'autre. Au bout d'une trentaine de mètres, ils aperçurent enfin une porte en bois. Prudemment, Rick ouvrit, et ils se glissèrent de l'autre côté. Un nouveau couloir commençait.

- C'est trop cool … j'ai l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo, fit Rick, enfin, sans les morts-vivants et les gobelins à trucider.

- Et moi, dans un cauchemar, répondit Kate avec humour.

- Regarde ! Il y a une autre porte là-bas ! lança-t-il en déplaçant le halo de lumière sur la porte qui bouchait le couloir à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Ils se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la porte, et entrèrent curieux de voir ce qu'elle dissimulait.

- C'est la cave …, fit Rick en regardant autour de lui les rayonnages de bouteilles de vin, qui couraient sur tous les murs du sol au plafond.

- On dirait oui …, ajouta Kate en scrutant avec appréhension les toiles d'araignées qui recouvraient certaines étagères.

- Le passage secret ne mènerait qu'à la cave ? s'étonna Rick en déplaçant le faisceau de lumière de manière à visualiser l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Peut-être, c'est une sacrée collection. Il y a plusieurs centaines de bouteilles. Il doit y avoir des crus très réputés et très chers là-dedans

- Oui, peut-être que Philip protège juste son vin en le planquant au fond d'un passage secret.

- Alors pourquoi ton fantôme est venu ici hier soir ? fit Kate, cherchant à comprendre.

- Pour boire un coup ? proposa Rick en souriant.

- Pour se planquer plutôt, en attendant que tu te lasses de le suivre, répondit Kate, avec un sourire.

- Ou alors il y a un autre passage secret qui part de cette cave, continua Rick en commençant à déplacer méticuleusement des bouteilles, tout en tâtonnant sur les murs.

Kate s'avança à son tour pour faire de même. Après une quinzaine de minutes à farfouiller parmi les centaines de bouteilles, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. S'il y avait un passage secret dans cette cave, il était bien caché.

Dépités, ils s'assirent à même le sol, contre le mur de pierres. Rick sentit que Kate était inquiète et surtout exaspérée. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était à fleur-de-peau, bien plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumée. Et il pouvait comprendre que se retrouver en pleine nuit, enfermée dans un cave à vins, n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé de mieux pour leur week-end romantique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, quelqu'un va bien finir par nous sortir de là demain.

- Si, je m'inquiète justement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre ici … Ton père est complètement fou, fit-elle en caressant doucement son ventre.

- Hé ! Ne dis pas du mal de moi au bébé ! Il va croire que c'est vrai après …, bougonna Rick.

- Et bien ça l'est, non ? grogna-t-elle, avec, malgré tout un petit sourire.

Elle aimait bien quand il se fâchait parce qu'elle parlait de lui au bébé. Il était persuadé que tout ce qu'elle disait à travers son ventre pourrait avoir des répercussions sur leur enfant. Alors, souvent, elle s'en amusait.

- Ne sois pas fâchée, fit-il doucement, en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- On est coincés dans un passage secret à chercher …. je ne sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs … alors qu'on devait se reposer, répondit-elle avec un air boudeur.

- Je sais, je suis désolé de t'avoir emmenée à la chasse aux fantômes.

- On n'a plus qu'à espérer que Philip et Margaret aient envie de sortir une bouteille de vin demain.

- Tu n'as pas ton téléphone ?

- Non. Je ne pensais pas qu'on partait explorer des tunnels souterrains figure-toi, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

- Les gars doivent nous appeler demain matin, pour les résultats des empreintes. S'ils ne parviennent pas à nous joindre, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se soucier de savoir où on est passés. Ils vont appeler le manoir, et on va nous chercher.

- Espérons que d'ici-là, on ne soit pas morts assommés par un coup de chandelier, ironisa Kate.

- Tu crois que le fantôme est l'assassin qu'on cherche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, répondit-elle, boudeuse.

Il resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de son bras autour de ses épaules, et posa doucement sa main sur son petit ventre bien arrondi maintenant, arrivée au terme des trois premiers de grossesse.

- Bébé, Papa n'est pas fou. C'est juste un aventurier ! lança-t-il.

Elle finit par sourire en regardant sa main s'amuser à caresser son ventre, et se blottit contre lui.

- Maman a beau grogner, elle aime quand Papa joue les aventuriers. Ça l'excite …

- Hé ! Ne lui dis pas ça ! s'offusqua Kate.

- Je croyais que le bébé ne comprenait pas de toute façon ? sourit Rick.

- Oui, mais quand même. Evite les trucs à connotation sexuelle. On ne sait jamais !

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Tu sais, au moins, on ne mourra pas de soif ici, fit remarquer Rick, en promenant le rayon de sa lampe sur les étagères

- Oui, je suis sûre que Bébé apprécierait que je m'enfile quelques bouteilles de pinard pour me désaltérer ! s'exclama Kate.

De nouveau, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je suis désolé, Kate, fit-il tendrement. Je sais que je t'avais promis de te dorloter, et que tu pourrais te reposer. Et je t'entraîne dans l'élucidation d'un meurtre et une chasse au fantôme. Normal que tu sois fâchée.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dans la lumière de la lampe, il avait pris son air dépité.

Amoureusement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fit glisser sa main dans son cou, pour l'attirer plus près de lui, et prolonger ce baiser.

- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas fâchée ? sourit-il.

- Juste un peu, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu sais que c'est la première fois depuis qu'on est mariés qu'on se retrouve enfermés quelque part.

- Et ? C'est un signe de quelque chose ?

- Euh … non. Je me faisais juste la remarque. Tu n'as pas froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Ça va. Tu me tiens chaud.

- Il est 3h, fit Kate en regardant sa montre, à quelle heure les gars doivent appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pas avant neuf heures. Je leur ai dit de ne pas appeler trop tôt car tu te reposerais.

- Super …, ironisa-t-elle en baillant.

- Viens te mettre là, et essaie de dormir, fit-il en calant sa tête contre son torse.

- Mais si …

- Ne t'inquiète pas …, je veille, si je vois un fantôme armé d'un chandelier, je crie !

_Trois heures plus tard._

Ils dormaient, assis à même le sol, blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand Rick fut tiré de son sommeil par le bruit sourd caractéristique, bien que lointain, du mur de l'arrière-cuisine qui glissait pour ouvrir le passage secret.

- Kate …. Réveille-toi … Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré ..., chuchota-t-il, en secouant légèrement son épaule.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, se redressa et constata, à la vue de la cave plongée dans le noir, qu'ils étaient toujours prisonniers. Elle avait froid, malgré la chaleur de Rick contre elle.

- Ecoute, murmura celui-ci en éclairant doucement la porte.

Il hésitait à crier, mais si c'était le meurtrier, il valait mieux s'abstenir de signaler leur présence. Kate tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de pas, légers, mais clairement audibles, résonnaient doucement et se rapprochaient.

- Castle, viens par-là ! chuchota Kate, en se levant d'un bond.

Elle l'entraîna derrière une étagère de bouteilles de vin, et ils s'accroupirent tapis dans l'obscurité. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils sentaient leur angoisse mutuelle.

- Eteins la lampe, murmura Kate.

- Tu crois que c'est le meurtrier ? demanda Rick.

- J'espère que c'est juste ton fantôme, répondit-elle à voix basse.

La main de Kate vint trouver la sienne, et il sentit ses doigts gelés venir enlacer les siens. Durant une fraction de seconde, il s'inquiéta qu'elle ait froid, mais, comme si elle anticipait ses questions, elle lui souffla tout doucement « chut ». A cet instant, ce n'était pas la flic mais sa femme, qui s'accrochait à sa main. Peut-être parce qu'elle était enceinte, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas son arme, il la sentit vulnérable et réalisa qu'elle avait réellement peur. Non pas que la situation ne soit pas effrayante, mais Beckett avait l'habitude d'affronter ce type d'attente angoissante. D'ordinaire, elle aurait attendu de pied-ferme un assaillant éventuel, prête à lui bondir dessus, mais à ce moment précis, elle optait pour la prudence, si tant est qu'il soit possible d'en faire preuve dans pareille situation, et tentait de se cacher. Et c'était de sa main qu'elle avait besoin pour se rassurer.

Plongés dans le noir, ils se recroquevillèrent, retenant leur souffle, écoutant le rythme des pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement. Ils avaient beau réfléchir, ils ne savaient pas comment se sortir de ce piège.

Encore quelques secondes, et ils sentirent qu'il était là, dans la pièce. Tous les sens en éveil, ils captaient sa présence sans le voir, tant l'obscurité était totale. Ils entendaient son souffle, calme, posé. Sans bruit, Rick enroula ses bras protecteurs autour de Kate. Il sentait les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine.

Et il y eut ce choc violent qui les projeta contre le mur. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, ni de réagir. Une force irrépressible s'abattit sur eux, et dans un fracas de verre et de métal, ils tombèrent violemment sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2-3

**Chapitre 1**

_**2 jours plus tôt.**_

_Cape-Code, Massachussetts, 31 octobre._

Appuyée contre la fenêtre, Kate regardait les paysages de la presqu'île défiler sous ses yeux : les forêts parées de leurs couleurs automnales, rouge et or, les plages de sable immenses et désertes qu'elle apercevait au loin derrière les hautes herbes des marais, couchées par le vent, les maisonnettes et villas traditionnelles à pans de bois qui s'alignaient sagement le long des rues, ou apparaissaient au détour d'une route, perdues dans les dunes. Elle était impatiente d'aller se balader avec Rick, découvrir ces paysages, s'imprégner de l'air iodé. Elle jeta un œil au ciel menaçant. Au loin, au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon formée par l'océan, elle apercevait les couleurs chatoyantes du coucher du soleil, mais ici, la noirceur des nuages annonçait l'arrivée imminente de la pluie.

Elle jeta un œil à Rick, qui conduisait patiemment depuis plus de quatre heures. Il répondit à son regard par un sourire, et vint poser sa main inoccupée sur sa cuisse.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, je suis pressée d'arriver, répondit-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne, et commençant à caresser doucement son alliance. On est encore loin ?

- Encore une petite demi-heure, répondit-il en jetant un œil au GPS.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est le bout du monde, cette presqu'île entourée par l'océan.

- Ça l'est, sourit Rick, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup.

Kate s'enfonça dans son siège et bailla.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée, fit-il remarquer tendrement.

- J'ai dormi quasiment tout le trajet pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas reposant de dormir en voiture. Et puis Bébé puise toutes tes forces pour grandir.

- Oui, sourit Kate.

- Je vais te dorloter pendant cinq jours, tu vas pouvoir te reposer pleinement.

- Tu as intérêt ! lança-t-elle en riant.

En guise de cadeau de mariage, Martha leur avait offert un long week-end en pension complète à Cape Cod, au sein du Manoir Tudor, une « charmante demeure de style britannique aux plaisirs insoupçonnés », à en lire la description du prospectus. Elle espérait ainsi qu'ils puissent profiter de se retrouver en amoureux, loin de l'agitation new-yorkaise, et surtout du commissariat où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Craignant les choix parfois farfelus de sa mère, Rick avait tenté d'en apprendre davantage sur ce fameux Manoir Tudor, afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'endroit où il emmenait sa belle. Mais le manoir ne possédait pas de site internet, et il avait dû se contenter des quelques photos alléchantes illustrant le prospectus.

Kate était impatiente de découvrir enfin le lieu de leur séjour. Ces derniers temps, la grossesse la fatiguait. Pourtant, les premières semaines avaient été plutôt calmes, et les nausées assez rares. Mais depuis une quinzaine de jours, elle était épuisée. Il faut dire qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de courir, enchaînant les enquêtes et les nuits blanches. Elle commençait à se dire qu'arrivant à trois mois de grossesse, elle allait peut-être devoir en informer Gates, ce qu'elle redoutait, et lever un peu le pied, si elle voulait garder un minimum de forces pour mettre leur enfant au monde d'ici quelques mois. Le cadeau de Martha était donc le bienvenu. En quittant New-York, cet après-midi, elle était toute excitée comme s'ils partaient pour leur premier week-end en amoureux. Les longues heures de voyage n'étaient pas parvenues à avoir raison de son enthousiasme et de son impatience. Rick était aussi excité qu'elle à l'idée de passer quelques jours dans un manoir anglais datant du 17ème siècle, et simplement heureux de profiter de ce séjour romantique avec sa femme. Ils n'avaient pas pris de jours de repos depuis leur retour de lune de miel, il y a plusieurs mois.

- Tu crois qu'il y aura une fête pour Halloween ? demanda Rick, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, en ce 31 octobre, il avait dû renoncer à l'organisation de sa fameuse soirée déguisée d'Halloween. C'était Martha qui avait choisi la date de leur séjour, et il avait été impossible de la modifier.

- C'est un manoir prestigieux, Rick, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous accueillent déguisés en squelette et en Spiderman, avec du cake à la citrouille et un cocktail de sang de limaces, rigola Kate.

- Mais c'est Halloween, tout le monde fête Halloween …, même les nantis de Cape Cod, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, sourit Kate. Mais si tu veux, ce soir, je jouerai la sorcière. Je vais t'ensorceler …

- Humm … un ensorcellement sexy ?

- Si tu es sage.

- Marché conclu ! lança Rick en riant.

- Tu sais tu m'épates …, continua-t-elle, souriante.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur d'aller dans un manoir pour Halloween ? s'étonna Kate avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?

- Ça doit grouiller de fantômes là-dedans, c'est bien connu.

- Le prospectus ne parle pas de fantômes …, fit Rick en repensant à ce qu'il avait pu lire sur le Manoir Tudor.

- Bizarrement, non …, rigola Kate.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas peur des fantômes, assura-t-il.

- Non, bien-sûr …, fit Kate en relisant pour la énième fois le prospectus. Il y a quand même écrit que le manoir a été bâti en 1630 par William Brewster, un passager du Mayflower, et que son esprit imprègne encore les lieux. Si ce n'est pas un fantôme ça …

- Tu as le sens de l'imagination trop développé ma chérie, rigola Rick.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça !

- Ma mère ne nous aurait pas envoyés dans un repaire de fantômes, tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

- Elle est déjà allée au Manoir Tudor ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle m'a dit que des amis lui avaient parlé de cet endroit. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

- Moi ? Non. Je ne crois pas aux revenants.

- Madame je ne crois à rien.

- Monsieur je crois à tout.

Ils se regardèrent en riant.

Encore quelques minutes de route, et la voiture s'engagea dans la longue allée bordée de chênes pluri-centenaires, ébouriffés par les vents qui balayaient la région en cette saison. Presque au même instant, le ciel s'obscurcit de nuages noirs, et en quelques secondes, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent. Malgré le rideau de pluie, ils aperçurent au loin le Manoir Tudor, grande bâtisse en pierres de taille usées par le temps. Situé au cœur de dix hectares de prairies et de marais, le manoir, propriété de Lord Philip Tudor et de son épouse Margaret, offrait à ses hôtes le charme d'un manoir à l'anglaise allié au luxe et la modernité, avec sa piscine et son sauna.

Rick gara la voiture devant l'immense grille de fer forgée noire. Sur le mur qui l'encadrait, des lettres dorées gravées dans la pierre indiquaient « Manoir Tudor – Maison d'hôtes ».

Kate prit le parapluie, ouvrit la portière, sortit sous le déluge et courut jusque l'interphone.

- Bonjour, c'est Monsieur et Madame Castle, fit-elle à la voix masculine qui lui répondit.

- Bonjour, nous vous attendions. Entrez, et garez-vous près de la dépendance.

- Merci.

Kate se dépêcha de rejoindre la voiture, alors que la grille s'ouvrait automatiquement.

La voiture s'avança dans l'allée, pour rejoindre ce qui ressemblait à une dépendance, à l'écart de l'immense bâtisse. Ils sortirent sous la pluie battante. Rick attrapa les valises dans le coffre, et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le porche où un homme les attendait sous la marquise. En costume, droit comme un i, tenant fermement un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, il avait une carrure impressionnante, digne d'un videur de boîte de nuit, mais l'air sérieux et placide propre à tout majordome digne de ce nom.

- Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au Manoir Tudor, Madame, Monsieur.

- Merci ! Bonjour !

- Entrez, je vous prie, leur fit-il posément, en leur montrant d'un geste de la main, la porte ouverte.

Ils furent contents de se retrouver au sec, dans le grand hall d'entrée. Malgré les parapluies, quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que leurs pantalons soient trempés et leurs chaussures boueuses.

Le majordome plia son parapluie, et le posa dans un étui, avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, Monsieur Spencer Pepper, annonça-t-il avec un accent plus anglais qu'américain. Je suis le majordome de cette demeure, au service de Monsieur le Lord et de Madame son épouse.

- Enchanté, Monsieur Pepper, fit Castle en lui tendant la main.

Mais le majordome ignora cette main tendue, tout en continuant à parler. La tête désappointée de Rick qui scrutait Spencer Pepper l'air interdit fit sourire Kate.

- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous conduire dans votre suite, poursuivit-il se saisissant de leurs valises, et passant devant eux.

Ils le suivirent dans le long corridor, tout en observant les lieux. Sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé, trônaient des portraits de William Brewster, le bâtisseur du manoir, un des premiers immigrants anglais venus fonder dans la région la colonie de Plymouth. Kate leva la tête pour contempler quelques secondes la magnificence du majestueux lustre de cristal, dont la lumière se reflétait avec éclat dans les pendeloques et les verroteries. Rick sourit, attendri par le regard émerveillé de sa femme. Le couloir desservait plusieurs pièces, mais les portes, décorées de moulures et de poignées dorées, étaient closes. Au bout du couloir, le large escalier en bois de chêne, ciré de près, grinça sous leurs pas lorsqu'ils suivirent Spencer Pepper vers le premier étage.

- Votre suite se trouve à cet étage, expliqua Spencer. Vous y trouverez également le petit salon, la bibliothèque, les appartements de Monsieur le Lord et son épouse, ainsi qu'une deuxième suite, actuellement occupée par des invités.

- C'est un véritable château ici …, fit Castle, son regard courant du sol au plafond.

- C'est une demeure de maîtres, répondit Spencer tout en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir de l'étage. Monsieur et Madame auront le plaisir de vous faire visiter les lieux dès leur retour.

Le couloir du premier étage, dépouillé de tout mobilier, était large de plusieurs mètres, et contrairement à la sobriété du grand hall d'entrée, ici, les propriétaires avaient appliqué un goût très personnel pour la décoration. Les murs étaient violets. Oublié les portraits des vieux aïeux, des toiles modernes et très figuratives ornaient les murs. Le contraste était saisissant avec le seul objet décoratif, une armure sur pied, qui ne tarda pas à attirer l'attention de Rick, alors que plus loin Kate avait continué à suivre Spencer. Il s'en approcha, admiratif, et fit mine de serrer la main de l'objet métallique, tout en lui parlant.

- Enchanté, Richard Castle, maître du macabre. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'amusa-t-il à dire comme s'il attendait que le soldat imaginaire sous son armure lui donne une réponse.

- Monsieur Castle, veuillez ne pas toucher ! lança le majordome avec autorité, sans même se retourner. Cette armure date du 16ème siècle, Monsieur y tient beaucoup, et serait fort contrarié si elle venait à tomber.

Kate, elle, se retourna et regarda Castle avec des gros yeux, en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Le majordome s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

- Voici votre suite. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer, fit-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Ils s'exécutèrent, embrassant du regard l'immensité de la chambre. L'ambiance authentique et lumineuse les charma au premier coup d'œil. Le parquet à l'ancienne, les murs en pierre de taille, les poutres apparentes au plafond, les corniches en moulures. Et surtout la magnifique cheminée, sur laquelle trônaient deux chandeliers. Les mots du prospectus leur revinrent en mémoire : le « charme typiquement britannique ».

- Toutes nos chambres sont équipées d'un accès wifi, et d'un coffre-fort, ici, annonça Spencer en désignant l'emplacement dans le mur.

- On peut utiliser la cheminée ? demanda Kate, tout en s'en approchant, pour admirer les moulures.

- Cela va de soi, Madame. Utilisez le téléphone qui se trouve ici pour joindre notre office en bas, et nous nous chargerons de vous faire porter des bûches.

Castle avait passé la porte donnant accès à la salle de bain, et en ressortit le sourire aux lèvres.

- Il y a un jacuzzi ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité.

- Oui, Monsieur. Dînerez-vous au sein de la maison ce soir ? demanda le majordome.

- Oui, répondit Kate, poliment.

- Très bien. Le dîner est servi dans le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée à vingt heures trente précises. Monsieur le Lord aime la ponctualité.

- D'accord, merci, fit Rick en farfouillant dans sa poche pour en tirer un billet de dix dollars.

- Nous serons à l'heure, ajouta Kate.

- Nous vous laissons vous installer, termina Spencer.

Rick lui tendit le billet, mais le majordome n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour s'en saisir. Il se retourna prêt à sortir.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un dîner d'Halloween ? lança Castle.

Kate ne s'étonna pas qu'il ait osé poser la question, tant il tenait à la tradition d'Halloween, mais elle se retint de rire en voyant le regard sidéré de l'impassible Spencer quand il se retourna pour répondre à Rick.

- Non, Monsieur, répondit le majordome avec flegme.

- Et des fantômes ? Il y a des fantômes ici ? demanda Rick, avec l'excitation d'un enfant.

- Non, Monsieur. Pas officiellement.

- Pas officiellement ?

- Pas officiellement, répéta Spencer, sur un ton toujours énigmatique.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous ne savons pas s'il est nécessaire que vous en sachiez davantage, Monsieur.

- Allez, Spence, c'est entre nous.

- Spencer, Monsieur.

- Oui, Spencer.

Kate souriait en regardant Rick tenter d'amadouer le très sérieux majordome. Celui-ci finit par se lancer, soit pour effrayer ce pénible client, soit par plaisir de raconter l'histoire du manoir.

- Il se trouve que selon la légende, l'âme de Sir William Brewster hante encore les lieux. Certains invités disent l'entendre hurler parfois la nuit. Mais rassurez-vous, Monsieur, je travaille au sein de cette demeure depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais croisé l'ombre d'un fantôme, ni entendu le moindre cri nocturne.

- Sur ce, Spencer tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, refermant délicatement la porte derrière-lui.

- Je crois qu'il s'amuse à te faire peur ! lança Kate en riant.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est un vrai majordome, en tout cas. Il a la classe ! fit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour admirer la vue.

- La classe … tu parles … il est coincé oui … Je vais le dérider moi, tu vas voir.

- Castle, essayons de ne pas nous faire remarquer pendant notre séjour, si tant est que cela soit possible, soupira Kate, toujours plongée dans la contemplation du parc balayé par la pluie, qui s'étendait autour du manoir.

- Oui, c'est possible …, fit Rick, en venant l'enlacer, collant son torse à son dos.

Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains sur son ventre, en enfouissant sa bouche dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. Elle sourit de plaisir.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Oui, regarde cette vue, et notre chambre … tout est si joli.

- Et attend de voir la salle de bain …, lança-t-il en l'entraînant dans la pièce voisine.

- Waouh ! lança-t-elle, figée d'étonnement. C'est aussi grand que mon ancien appartement !

- Tu m'étonnes …

Ils contemplèrent quelques secondes encore la salle de bain avant de rejoindre la chambre.

Kate enleva ses bottines, et se laissa tombée sur le lit, allongée sur le dos, tandis que Rick détaillait l'étiquette de la bouteille de Champagne qui trônait sur la petite table.

- Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en boire ! Il a l'air fameux !

- Ne me tente pas … Pense à prévenir Martha qu'on est bien arrivés. Elle va se faire du souci.

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit-il en se saisissant de son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa mère.

Au même instant, le téléphone de Kate sonna. Elle tendit la main pour l'attraper, posé sur l'édredon, sans quitter sa position allongée.

- Beckett….Hey Lanie … Oui, on est arrivés ….. Non, je ne suis pas trop fatiguée….. Ne t'inquiète pas ….. Lanie, je ne suis pas malade ! Je suis enceinte d'à peine trois mois …. Mais oui … Castle est très sage, oui….. A bientôt, Lanie.

- Elle s'inquiète plus que nous, fit remarquer Rick.

- Oui, et je n'en suis qu'à trois mois …, soupira Kate.

Rick vint s'allonger près d'elle, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, tout en s'amusant à faire courir ses doigts sur son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

- Beckett…. Oui, Ryan ….. Je ne sais pas, ça doit être posé sur mon bureau… Cherchez un peu ….. Dans le dossier Hendrix ? …. Peut-être que Gates l'a pris ? ….. Oh, pardon, Capitaine, vous êtes là. …. Bonjour…. Merci Ryan de m'avoir prévenu que j'étais sur haut-parleur …

- Non, Espo, je ne sais pas où est ce fichu dossier ….. Je suis en week-end, là….

- Hé les gars ! lança Rick en venant coller son oreille au visage de sa muse pour se joindre à la conversation. …. Ouais …. Euh …. Vous pouvez laisser ma femme tranquille ? Ce serait sympa ….. Oui, voilà. Vous prenez vos petites mains, votre petit cerveau et vous cherchez ! …. Ça m'est égal que vous ne trouviez pas. Papa et maman sont occupés, ok les gars ? …Non, je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! … Ouais, c'est ça, à bientôt …

Kate raccrocha en éclatant de rire.

- Non, mais on ne peut pas être tranquilles sérieux, bougonna Rick. Si ça continue comme ça, j'éteins ton téléphone.

- Il peut y avoir une urgence, murmura Kate, en attrapant sa chemise pour l'attirer à elle.

- Il n'y a pas d'urgence qui tienne ! La seule urgence c'est ça …. fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils se laissèrent emporter quelques instants par leurs baisers et leurs caresses avant de réaliser que le temps passait, et qu'ils étaient attendus pour dîner à vingt heures trente. Spencer avait eu l'air catégorique sur l'horaire.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer, fit Kate, en lui piquant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je peux venir ? tenta Rick avec un petit sourire.

- Non, non, non … On ne sera jamais à l'heure au dîner si tu viens avec moi ! lança-t-elle en se levant, rieuse.

- Ce n'est pas très grave.

- Si … On va éviter de froisser Monsieur le Lord dès le premier soir.

- C'est nous les invités, on fait ce qu'on veut, ronchonna Rick. Déjà qu'il n'y a même pas de soirée Halloween.

- Tu peux défaire les valises s'il te plaît mon cœur ? demanda Kate, ignorant ses ronchonnements. Sois gentil, pense à ce qui t'attend ce soir.

Il sourit en la regardant s'éloigner vers la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

_Grand salon, Manoir Tudor, 20h30._

Kate et Rick avaient quitté leur chambre pour se rendre au dîner. N'ayant jamais eu le privilège de dîner dans un manoir, ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quel genre de soirée s'attendre, et avaient longuement hésité dans le choix de leur tenue, pour opter finalement pour la discrétion et la sobriété. Elle, vêtue d'une robe bleu-roi simple et discrète, même si Rick s'était réjoui avec gourmandise du joli décolleté plongeant que la robe dessinait sur Kate. Lui, en costume noir, et cravate d'un bleu électrique assortie à la tenue de sa belle. Ils avaient erré de longues minutes dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, sans croiser âme qui vive, cherchant le grand salon. Le silence était tel dans ce manoir qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était qu'un décor inanimé. Ce calme apaisant n'était pas pour leur déplaire, eux, qui étaient venus chercher ici du repos, loin du tumulte de leur vie new-yorkaise. Ils avaient frappé à plusieurs portes closes, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, ils n'avaient osé entrer.

Tout à coup, Spencer, surgi de nulle part, apparut dans leur dos, en lançant posément :

- Monsieur et Madame Castle !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent aussitôt pour constater que le majordome se trouvait là, à peine à un mètre d'eux. Kate se demanda comment il avait pu faire une arrivée si discrète. Toujours élégant dans son costume noir, tiré à quatre épingles, il avait maintenant revêtu des gants blancs, qui lui donnaient un style très raffiné. Il était si proche d'eux que Kate put sentir l'effluve de son parfum. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses traits rugueux, et sa carrure impressionnante lui donnaient un air naturellement autoritaire qui contrastait avec la douceur du cérémoniel avec lequel il accomplissait chacun de ses gestes, et la manière très posée et calme qu'il avait de s'exprimer.

- Le grand salon se trouve de ce côté-ci, lança-t-il gentiment en leur indiquant une porte close d'un geste de la main.

- Vous n'avez pas un plan de votre château ? On va finir par se perdre ! lança Castle en riant.

- Ce n'est pas un château, Monsieur. Et nous n'avons pas de plan à la disposition de nos hôtes. Nous en sommes fort désolés.

- Une boussole peut-être ? plaisanta Rick.

Kate vit les yeux verts du majordome sourire le temps d'un instant, mais son visage resta impassible de flegme. Sans répondre, il se contenta de leur ouvrir la porte, avant de reculer pour les laisser passer.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, murmura Rick discrètement à l'oreille de Kate, alors qu'ils entraient.

- On se demande bien pourquoi …, sourit-elle.

Spencer s'effaça, et disparut dans leur dos aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt.

A peine la porte passée, Kate et Rick se figèrent, stupéfaits. Ce n'est pas la décoration sur laquelle s'attarda en premier le regard de Kate, mais le sourire ébloui et les yeux pétillants de son mari, qui contemplait sidéré la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.

Le grand salon était plongé dans l'obscurité, les rideaux avaient été tirés. Seules les lueurs vacillantes des bougies éclairaient la pièce. Leurs yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur la table qui avait été dressée dans un style élégant, mais surtout terriblement conforme à l'esprit d'Halloween, mêlant toute la palette des coloris noirs et orangés : sur la nappe noire, des petites bougies en forme de citrouilles, des verres en cristal noir, un seau à Champagne qui semblait sculpté dans un crâne, des physalis oranges négligemment posées çà et là, et enroulées autour des chandeliers. Les assiettes en porcelaine et les couverts en argent trônaient sur des sets couleur citrouille.

Kate glissa sa main dans celle de Rick, émerveillé comme un enfant, et l'entraîna à travers la pièce.

- Tu vois ! Même les nantis de Cape Cod fêtent Halloween ! s'extasia-t-il, tout heureux.

- Oui, c'est magnifiquement effrayant.

Les meubles en bois massif étaient recouverts de tentures sombres, faiblement éclairées par les flammes des petites bougies. Des toiles d'araignées flottaient un peu partout, les obligeant à baisser la tête pour éviter de s'y empêtrer. Des créatures étranges hantaient chaque recoin de la pièce créant une ambiance délicieusement fantomatique : squelettes ricanant, chauves-souris au sourire carnassier, araignées aux pattes velues qui semblaient grimper le long des murs.

N'en finissant pas d'admirer chaque détail de ce décor éblouissant, ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée, au fond de la pièce. Décorée de branchages morts et de fleurs de lys oranges, elle avait elle-aussi revêtu sa parure effroyable, constituée de crânes et de lanternes citrouilles qui créaient une magnifique lumière ondulant et dansant sur les murs. Seul le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre sombre et le crissement du parquet sous leurs pieds, venaient percer le silence de la pièce, complétant à merveille cette atmosphère angoissante.

Tournés vers la chaleur qui se dégageait du foyer, main dans la main, ils admiraient dans le miroir surplombant la cheminée le reflet de ce kaléidoscope de noir et d'orange, de lueurs et d'ombres. Dans le miroir, ils virent apparaître deux silhouettes dans l'obscurité qui englobait l'entrée du salon loin derrière eux, et se retournèrent aussitôt.

- Bonsoir ! lança chaleureusement la voix d'un homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

Ils s'avancèrent à leur tour, pour découvrir le lord Philip Tudor et son épouse Margareth. Rick fut surpris de réaliser qu'il s'était imaginé rencontrer un lord d'il y a quatre cent ans, avec sa perruque aux boucles blanches et sa veste à jabot. Philip Tudor n'avait rien de tout cela. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il incarnait l'élégance distinguée, vêtu d'un costume gris argent satiné, d'un gilet à l'imprimé Prince de Galles, et d'une cravate au coloris parme délicatement nouée. Une étonnante simplicité émanait de son visage souriant.

- Bonsoir, répondirent poliment Kate et Rick, un brin impressionnés par la prestance de cet homme.

- Je suis Philip Tudor, fit-il en leur serrant la main successivement, je vous présente ma charmante épouse, Margareth.

- Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Castle. Nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir.

Rick se fit la réflexion que le mot « bariolé » avait dû être inventé pour caractériser Margaret, dont le style semblait en totale opposition avec celui de son mari. Sa longue robe cérémonieuse était un hommage à l'arc-en-ciel des couleurs et n'avait rien de très nobiliaire. Les bijoux fantaisie aux couleurs criardes qu'elle portait autour du cou et aux poignets donnaient immédiatement le ton. Margaret ne devait pas être le genre de femme de la haute société à se conformer au carcan du protocole. C'était une rebelle. Une rebelle souriante et avenante.

- Merci, nous sommes ravis d'être ici, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

- Etes-vous bien installés ? demanda Philip Tudor gentiment.

- Oui, merci. C'est parfait, répondit Kate, radieuse.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas fait trop peur avec la décoration ? sourit Margareth.

- Non ! C'est superbe ! lança Rick, débordant d'enthousiasme.

- On a été agréablement surpris, car votre majordome nous avait laissé entendre que vous ne fêtiez pas Halloween, expliqua Kate.

- Tout bon majordome se doit aussi d'être parfois un bon menteur, répondit Philip avec un petit sourire malicieux, mais il est vrai que nous n'avons pas pour habitude de fêter Halloween. C'est la première fois d'ailleurs que nous décorons le grand salon.

- Une certaine Martha Rodgers a insisté pour que nous organisions un petit dîner d'Halloween, ajouta Margareth, prenant un air mystérieux.

Kate et Rick sourirent à la pensée de cette délicate attention qu'avait eue Martha pour son cher fils, qui avait bien du mal à se passer de sa sacro-sainte soirée d'Halloween. Elle avait dû s'assurer qu'il ait sa dose de citrouilles et de fantômes pendant son séjour à Cape Cod.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un couple, plutôt âgé, fort élégant et distingué. La femme, les cheveux blancs soigneusement coiffés en chignon, les lèvres et les joues légèrement rosies, respirait la gentillesse, dans son tailleur bleu. L'homme, le crâne dégarni, arborait une barbe blanche, qui, avec sa pipe coincée entre ses lèvres, lui donnait un air professoral.

- Oh ! Margareth ! Quelle décoration magnifique ! s'extasia la vieille dame avec un sourire jovial.

Philip et Margareth échangèrent des accolades chaleureuses avec les nouveaux venus, avant de faire les présentations. Savannah et Wyatt Monroe étaient des hôtes fidèles qui séjournaient chaque année à Cape Cod au sein du manoir Tudor.

- Savannah et Wyatt sauront vous conseiller les balades incontournables, et les meilleures tables de Cape Cod, fit Margareth.

Le couple Monroe acquiesça d'un sourire entendu.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement dîner en votre compagnie ce soir, reprit Philip. Nous avons un cocktail prévu de longue date, mais Spencer va prendre soin de vous.

- Oui, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le lui demander, ajouta Margareth.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Rick.

- Demain matin, si vous le souhaitez, nous vous ferons visiter la demeure, continua Philip.

- On peut s'en charger, Philip, fit Savannah. On connaît bien les lieux maintenant.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, bien-sûr que non, répondit Wyatt. Après le dîner, nous emmènerons ces jeunes gens visiter le manoir.

- Nous vous en remercions.

- Nous vous souhaitons un bon appétit, lança Margaret, joviale. Vous allez voir, Miss Peacok, notre cuisinière vous a fait mijoter quelque chose d'absolument divin.

- Merci. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée.

Philip et Margareth Tudor quittèrent la pièce, au moment où Spencer faisait son entrée. Spencer et Philip échangèrent discrètement quelques mots, puis Spencer s'approcha de la table.

- Mesdames, messieurs, si vous voulez bien prendre place. Le dîner va vous être servi.

Le majordome tira courtoisement les chaises pour permettre à Savannah puis Kate de s'asseoir, côte à côte, leurs maris prenant place en face. Puis, il disparut de nouveau.

- Cette table est absolument magnifique, fit Kate en admirant le reflet des bougies dans ses couverts argentés.

- Margaret est une décoratrice hors pair, expliqua Wyatt, elle peut avoir des goûts un peu excentriques parfois, mais elle a le sens du détail.

- Si vous voyiez comment Margareth transforme le manoir pour les fêtes de Noël. C'est tout simplement merveilleux, poursuivit Savannah.

Rick n'écoutait pas vraiment la conversation, trop occupé à jouer avec une petite araignée toute noire qu'il s'amusa à faire grimper sur la main de Kate, sagement posée près de son assiette. La sensation de cette petite chose poilue sur sa peau la fit sursauter, et elle lança des gros yeux à Rick lui intimant d'essayer de se tenir tranquille. Il la regarda avec un sourire, et ses doigts, déplaçant l'araignée, vinrent caresser doucement sa main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, attendrie par le regard émerveillé qu'il portait sur tout ce décor, et par son âme d'enfant qui la faisait tant rire.

- Savez-vous comment s'appellent ces fleurs orange ? demanda Kate, en touchant du bout des doigts les fleurs posées près de son assiette. On dirait des petites lanternes. C'est rigolo.

- Ce sont des physalis. On les appelle aussi des Amours-en-cage, car il y a un petit fruit là à l'intérieur du calice, expliqua Savannah en montrant de près à Kate la spécificité de cette fleur.

- Nous sommes ravis d'avoir de la compagnie, continua Wyatt, en posant sa pipe à côté de son assiette.

- Dites-moi, fit Savannah, vous êtes Richard Castle … comme …

- Oui, lui-même, Madame, répondit Rick, avec un sourire, s'intéressant soudainement à la conversation, ravi d'être reconnu.

- Mon épouse est fan de vos romans, ajouta Wyatt, comme une évidence.

- Wyatt, chéri, voyons, tu confonds avec Michael Connelly. Les romans de Monsieur Castle sont tout juste bons à faire frissonner les midinettes.

Kate se retint d'éclater de rire, en voyant la mine déconfite de Rick. Le séjour en compagnie de cette vieille dame, de premier abord fort sympathique, mais à la langue bien pendue, ne s'encombrant d'aucun scrupule, s'annonçait prometteur. L'arrivée de Spencer, portant avec dextérité un large plateau sur lequel trônaient quatre grands bols, empêcha Castle de réagir immédiatement aux commentaires de la vieille dame.

- Crème de potimarron au cottage cheese, annonça-t-il en servant avec délicatesse les dames, puis leurs époux.

- Merci, répondirent-il tous un à un, en humant la délicieuse odeur de ce met, dont la couleur orangée éveillait leurs papilles sans même y avoir encore goûté.

Spencer déboucha la bouteille de vin, et remplit les verres de chacun. Puis il s'éclipsa pour retourner chercher de l'eau pour Kate.

Alors que chacun commentait le raffinement de cette crème de potimarron, Savannah orienta la conversation sur la littérature policière.

- Ne vous offusquez pas de mes propos quelque peu acerbes, Richard, continua Savannah. Je peux vous appeler Richard ?

- Euh …. oui …, balbutia-t-il, accusant le coup.

- Ne vous en offusquez pas, disais-je, mais votre Nikki Heat ne vaut pas Harry Bosh. Elle n'a pas la trempe d'un héros de roman policier digne de ce nom.

- Nikki est l'archétype même du héros, Madame. Sans vouloir remettre en cause vos goûts en matière de macabre, affirma Rick, agacé qu'on ose critiquer son héroïne, et qui plus est, devant lui.

- Elle ferait mieux de passer moins de temps à fricoter avec ce journaliste …. Rook, et de mener l'enquête avec un peu plus d'allant, répondit Savannah.

- Nikki et Rook forment un duo redoutable d'efficacité, lança Rick.

- Elle est bien trop sexy pour être flic. Cela n'a pas de sens !

- On peut être flic et sexy ! répondit Rick, avec une œillade en coin à sa femme.

- C'est une bimbo sur talons aiguilles ! lança Savannah avec conviction.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas une bimbo ! s'exclama soudain Kate, qui ne put se retenir de prendre part à la conversation.

Elle jeta à la vieille dame un regard courroucé. Rick esquissa un sourire. Savannah risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure si elle s'évertuait à traiter sa femme, ou du moins le personnage qui s'en inspirait, de bimbo. Il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen d'énerver Beckett.

- Oh, mais vous êtes alors la fameuse Katherine Beckett, le lieutenant de police ? continua Savannah, établissant finalement le lien entre Nikki Heat et la femme de Richard Castle.

- Oui, elle-même.

- Je suis désolée, si j'ai pu vous paraître offensante, Katherine. Je parlais de Nikki Heat, bien-sûr, pas de vous, tenta de se racheter Savannah, réalisant qu'elle avait pu blesser la jeune femme.

- Ce qui revient à peu près au même …, ajouta discrètement Rick avec un petit sourire.

- Vous, vous n'avez rien d'une bimbo. Vous êtes d'une beauté et d'une élégance à couper le souffle, n'est-ce pas chéri ?

- Elle a raison, se contenta de répondre Wyatt, finissant de racler les derniers soupçons de son potage au fond de son bol.

- Peut-être devrait-on éviter de parler de romans policiers pendant ces quelques jours, suggéra Rick, qui sentait que l'agacement de Kate, et le sien par la même occasion, peinaient à retomber.

L'arrivée de Spencer, portant habilement quatre assiettes recouvertes de cloches en argent, détourna l'attention des convives vers le plat suivant : des cellantani rouge sang aux calamars.

Pour éviter toute prise de bec désagréable, Rick s'efforça d'orienter les discussions sur la beauté de Cape Cod, les vins français et la pêche à laquelle il ne connaissait rien, mais dont Wyatt semblait être féru. Kate écouta, avec un plaisir feint, Savannah lui expliquer les mérites du patchwork, et la nécessité absolue de fabriquer elle-même une couverture pour le bébé à venir. Elle était intarissable sur le choix des tissus, la taille des aiguilles, et l'harmonie des motifs. Rick et Kate apprirent également que le couple Monroe était originaire de Philadelphie, où Wyatt avait fait fortune dans l'immobilier, et Savannah était rédactrice pour le _Philadelphia Inquirer_. Elle y était en charge de la rubrique nécrologique, et de celle, sans aucun rapport, des commentaires littéraires, d'où son sens aiguisé de la critique. Agés tous les deux de soixante-quinze ans, ils coulaient des jours heureux, profitant de leur retraite.

Kate fut contente de voir entrer Spencer avec les desserts : des poêlées de cerises au caramel et aux épices qui annonçaient la fin imminente du repas. Elle commençait à avoir hâte que le dîner se termine, tant elle avait du mal à se trouver des atomes crochues avec Savannah Monroe. Elle s'efforçait d'être courtoise, et écoutait avec le plus d'attention possible, les bavardages de la vieille dame, enchaînant tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, sans lien entre eux, depuis le douloureux divorce de sa fille, jusqu'aux rhumatismes de Connor, son chat resté à Philadelphie, en passant par l'art de rédiger un avis de décès. De temps en temps, Rick jetait un regard amusé à sa femme, attendri par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve pour écouter Savannah, sans paraître trop agacée. Volant à son secours, il tenta d'orienter la conversation sur le manoir et ses occupants.

- Vous venez ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, cela fait une dizaine d'années que nous venons tous les automnes. Il n'y a pas de meilleure saison pour apprécier la beauté du Cape. Vous verrez.

- Le manoir est magnifique, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, et Philip et Margaret sont d'une gentillesse et d'une simplicité remarquables, répondit Savannah. Philip est un descendant direct de la reine Victoria, vous savez. Du sang royal coule dans ses veines.

- Spencer est anglais aussi ? demanda Rick.

- Oui, Spencer est ici depuis le jour où ils ont racheté cette demeure, répondit Wyatt. C'est un authentique majordome. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, formé au Butler Institute de Londres. Majordome de père en fils.

- Ceci explique cela. Il sourit dès fois ? s'étonna Rick.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande, répondit Savannah.

- Vous avez entendu parler du fantôme ? continua Rick, soucieux d'en apprendre davantage.

- Le fantôme ? s'étonna Wyatt.

- Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'un fantôme, fit Savannah en se mettant à chuchoter, mais il se passe quelque chose ici de très étrange.

- Quoi ? demanda Rick, à voix basse, comme pour que personne n'entende.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez là, Katherine, peut-être pourriez-vous enquêter ? suggéra la vieille dame.

- Je ne suis pas en service, répondit aussitôt Kate, peu encline, pour l'instant, à sympathiser durablement avec cette pipelette qui l'avait traité, indirectement, de bimbo.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? insista Rick.

- Ma chérie, ne leur raconte pas tes histoires à dormir debout, fit Wyatt sur un ton un peu condescendant.

- Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, toutes les nuits, il y a des bruits étranges, commença Savannah.

Kate sourit tout de suite en voyant le regard de Rick s'emplir de cette curiosité qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

- Quel genre de bruit ? demanda-t-il.

- Des bruits de pas qui arpentent les couloirs, répondit Savannah.

- En quoi est-ce étrange ? demanda Kate, perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas étrange, répondit Wyatt, ma chère épouse se fait des films comme toujours. Elle lit trop de romans policiers.

- Si, c'est étrange. Il y a des pas, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de voir d'où ça vient, il n'y a personne. Je les entends dans le couloir, alors j'ouvre la porte tout doucement, mais rien.

- Un fantôme peut-être ? demanda Rick, avide d'explication surnaturelle.

- Kate lui jeta un regard perplexe, réalisant que si cette vieille dame lui confirmait l'existence probable d'un fantôme dans ce manoir, il allait passer les prochaines journées à chercher à le dénicher. Pour son plus grand déplaisir.

- Et des bruits aussi, des sortes de raclements ou de glissements de pierres, continua Savannah.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu hurler ? demanda Rick.

- Non. Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Spencer nous a parlé du fantôme de William Brewster, qui soi-disant, hurle parfois la nuit, expliqua Kate.

- C'est une légende pour attirer les touristes, répondit Wyatt. Nous n'avons jamais été témoins de ce phénomène en dix ans de séjours ici.

- Mais, tendez l'oreille, conclut Savannah, quelque chose d'étrange se trame ici, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

Kate se dit que finalement, Rick et Savannah étaient peut-être faits pour s'entendre, puisqu'ils partageaient le même sens du rocambolesque et le même goût pour les explications mystérieuses.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 23 h.<span>_

Après le dîner, Savannah et Wyatt Monroe leur avaient fait une visite exhaustive ou presque du manoir, leur narrant l'historique de chaque pièce sur trois étages et trois corps de bâtiments. A croire qu'ils avaient été guides touristiques dans une autre vie. Au terme de leur pérégrination à travers des couloirs tous plus colorés les uns que les autres, et des pièces décorées avec un maximum d'originalité, Rick et Kate étaient encore plus perdus qu'à leur arrivée. Wyatt avait beau leur avoir expliqué que l'essentiel était d'associer les couleurs des murs à l'utilité des pièces, ils étaient incapables de se repérer dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Cela ne les dérangeait pas outre-mesure, l'essentiel pour eux étant de savoir retrouver leur chambre, et, éventuellement, la piscine.

Après avoir remercié leurs charmants voisins de chambrée, ils avaient retrouvé avec plaisir le calme chaleureux de leur suite.

Quand Kate sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Rick, torse nu, en boxer, en train de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de leur chambre pour regarder dans le couloir. Elle sourit se demandant quelle lubie lui passait encore par la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui lança-t-elle brusquement, d'un air circonspect.

Il sursauta et se cogna dans la porte en rentrant la tête.

- Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Kate éclata de rire, en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Que faisais-tu ? reprit-elle, n'ayant pas eu de réponse.

- Je surveille le couloir. Attend …, fit-il en replongeant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

- J'ai vu Savannah ressortir de sa chambre, annonça-t-il comme si c'était un événement extraordinaire.

- C'est passionnant dis-moi …, répondit Kate avec ironie.

- Peut-être qu'elle a entendu le fantôme …

- Sûrement même. Bon, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner une vieille dame et un soi-disant fantôme ?

Il se retourna, en fermant la porte et son regard se posa sur le corps de sa femme, simplement vêtue de sa nuisette noire, qui dévoilait la finesse de ses jambes, la légère rondeur de son ventre, et la générosité de sa poitrine.

- Humm …, si, j'ai bien mieux à faire, fit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle sourit à l'air coquin qu'il avait pris. Il passa sa main dans son dos, et d'un geste vif, la plaqua contre lui. Elle l'enlaça par la taille, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors tu es content ? Tu as eu ton repas d'Halloween ! demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui, c'était chouette. Il ne me manque plus que l'ensorcellement de ma petite bimbo …, sourit-il moqueur.

- Hé ! lança-t-elle en lui pinçant la fesse.

- Aïe ! dit-il en riant.

- Une bimbo …, non mais quelle peau de vache cette Savannah Monroe, fit Kate en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son homme.

- C'est clair, comment peut-on ne pas aimer Nikki …, continua-t-il doucement, en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de sa muse, pressant son bassin contre le sien.

La caresse de sa main déclencha en elle ce frisson d'envie, qui, localisé d'abord au fond de son ventre, envahit tout son être. Elle aimait le pouvoir de ses mains sur elle. D'un simple effleurement sur sa peau, il était capable de déclencher en elle le plus furieux des désirs. Parfois, c'était juste leurs doigts qui se touchaient quand il lui tendait sa tasse de café, ses lèvres qui embrassaient chastement sa joue au réveil le matin, ou même sa main qui écartait une boucle de cheveux dans son cou. D'autres fois, il n'avait même pas besoin de la toucher, le contact de son regard amoureux sur son corps suffisait.

- Nikki n'a rien d'une bimbo …, répondit Kate en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa bouche, y glissant sa langue que la sienne vint caresser avec douceur.

- Nikki est intelligente, forte et divinement sexy …, chuchota-t-il, entre deux baisers, caressant sa hanche, effleurant ses fesses, remontant dans son dos jusque sa nuque.

- Et elle ne se contente pas de fricoter avec Rook … elle le rend complètement dingue …, murmura Kate d'une voix aguicheuse, posant les deux mains à plat sur son torse pour le caresser, tout en couvrant sa bouche de baisers gourmands.

Sentir l'envie de Kate, sous ses mains qui enveloppaient son torse, sous ses lèvres qui dévoraient sa bouche, sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, le rendait fou de désir.

- Je croyais que vous étiez fatiguée, Madame Castle, susurra-t-il en répondant à ses baisers avec ferveur, posant la main fermement sur son sein.

Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui le fit sourire de satisfaction.

- Oh j'ai dit ça pour fuir Savannah la pipelette, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle, parvenant de moins en moins à se concentrer sur autre chose que le plaisir des caresses de Rick. J'ai cru qu'elle allait aussi nous faire visiter les combles et la cave.

- Elle est gentille malgré tout … même si elle dit que je suis un écrivain minable …, fit-il en guidant sa muse vers le lit, où il la fit tomber doucement, s'allongeant sur elle.

Il remonta ses cuisses, pour mieux savourer la pression de son bassin contre le sien.

- Mon pauvre chéri …, elles ne sont pas toutes folles de toi finalement …, sourit Kate en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- La seule qui doit être folle de moi est dans mes bras, chuchota-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement, presque du bout des lèvres.

En appui sur les bras, il contempla quelques secondes le joli tableau de sa muse offerte, lascive : ses cheveux qui s'étalaient négligemment sur le lit, et ondulaient en quelques boucles sur ses épaules, ses joues rosies de désir, ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla inconsciemment dans un sourire amoureux, l'étincelle d'excitation dans ses jolis yeux verts qui avaient entrepris la caresse de tout son être en s'enfonçant dans les siens. En se perdant dans la force de ce regard qu'il vénérait, il sentit un soupçon d'émotion se joindre à l'envie furieuse qu'il avait d'elle. De sa main posée sur sa joue, elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. De celle posée sur ses hanches, elle fit glisser son boxer sur ses cuisses pour le débarrasser de cet obstacle gênant le contact de leurs peaux.

Ils firent l'amour avec une douce fureur, et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, sans même avoir entendu le drame qui se jouait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aux alentours de 3h du matin.<em>

Rick sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait cru entendre des pas. Kate était paisiblement endormie, la tête posée sur son torse. Il tendit l'oreille, retenant son souffle comme pour mieux entendre. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien des pas légers, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait réveillé. Les bruits étaient bien trop lointains. Il ne parvenait même pas à savoir s'ils étaient à son étage dans le couloir, à l'étage du dessous ou à celui du dessus. Il avait cru entendre le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait. C'est ça qui l'avait réveillé. Mais tout n'était pas clair. Cette ouverture de porte faisait-elle partie d'un rêve ? Lors de la visite du manoir, ils avaient dû ouvrir une bonne trentaine de portes. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, cela avait perturbé son esprit pendant son sommeil. De là, il ne parvenait pas à voir la porte de leur chambre. Doucement, il tenta de faire glisser la tête de Kate de sa poitrine vers l'oreiller, pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle émit un léger grognement, tira sur la couette pour s'y enfouir, et retrouva aussitôt son air paisible. Rick s'avança à genoux au bout du lit pour jeter un œil vers la porte. Malgré la pénombre, il vit clairement qu'elle était fermée. Il se leva, attrapa le vase vide qui se trouvait sur la table, pour s'en servir d'arme, au cas où, et sur la pointe des pieds traversa la chambre pour aller vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dans la salle de bain. Rassuré, il regagna le lit. Quelqu'un pouvait-il être entré et ressorti pendant leur sommeil ? Non, c'était impossible. Kate avait le sommeil léger. Son instinct de flic ne la quittait jamais, même en vacances. Elle aurait senti la présence d'un étranger dans la pièce, et se serait réveillée. Et puis pourquoi quelqu'un serait-il entré dans leur chambre ? Pour voler quelque chose ? Etait-ce le fantôme dont Savannah mais aussi Spencer leur avait laissé entendre l'existence ? Il préférait l'idée du fantôme en balade à celle de l'étranger pénétrant en pleine nuit l'intimité de leur chambre. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Kate allait rire, et il pouvait déjà imaginer son air exaspéré quand il allait lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu. Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille. Les pas avaient cessé. Il s'efforça d'écouter plus intensément, plus loin, au-delà des murs. Mais seul le souffle de Kate transperçait le silence. Il se cala dans son dos, et réussit à se rendormir, bercé par le rythme de sa respiration.

_Aux environs de 7 h_

Kate était réveillée depuis un moment. Même en congés, et loin de New-York, son horloge biologique gardait immuablement le même rythme. Allongée enfouie sous la couette, elle sentait le souffle lent et saccadé de Rick sur son épaule, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La main posée sur son ventre, perdue dans ses pensées, elle tentait de percevoir le moindre mouvement du bébé même si Lanie lui avait dit que c'était bien trop tôt pour le sentir bouger. Elle caressait de la paume de la main la légère bosse de son ventre, quand elle commença à percevoir de l'agitation dans le couloir. Elle entendit des pas pressés, des portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, des conversations agitées, et le grincement des marches de l'escalier qu'on s'empressait de gravir sans se soucier d'être discret. Et puis, quelques coups frappés à la porte de leur chambre. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement sa nuisette et son peignoir, et alla ouvrir la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien les déranger à cette heure si matinale.

Elle resta interdite devant le policier en uniforme, qu'elle était à mille lieues de s'attendre trouver devant sa porte de chambre. Derrière l'officier, elle aperçut Philip Tudor, le visage livide, en pyjama.

- Police de Brewster, Madame. Officier Ramirez. Il est arrivé quelque chose cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 4-5

**Chapitre 3**

Kate lança un regard interloqué au policier, puis à Philip Tudor, qui avait l'air totalement affligé, bien loin de l'homme élégant et souriant qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

- Il semblerait que Joshua Black se soit suicidé, annonça l'officier Ramirez comme si Kate savait de qui il s'agissait.

- Qui est Joshua Black ?

- C'est notre jardinier, répondit Philip Tudor, d'une voix tremblante.

- A priori c'est un suicide, il n'y a quasiment aucun doute, mais nous vérifions simplement que personne n'ait rien entendu de particulier cette nuit, expliqua l'officier.

- Euh … non, je n'ai rien entendu … mais que s'est-il passé ?

Elle entendit Rick bouger dans le lit.

- D'après les premiers éléments, tout semble indiquer qu'il a sauté par la fenêtre de sa chambre, au deuxième étage.

- Spencer l'a trouvé ce matin, étendu dans la cour, ajouta Philip, en baissant la tête, pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Mon Dieu …, balbutia Kate, touchée, même si elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme.

Rick s'approcha dans son dos, les yeux plein de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, et simplement vêtu de son caleçon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il intrigué, en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Kate.

- Notre jardinier, Joshua, s'est suicidé, cette nuit, semble-t-il, répondit Philip, des trémolos dans la voix.

- D'après l'estimation du légiste, la mort a eu lieu aux environs d'une heure du matin, ajouta l'officier. Avez-vous entendu ou vu quelque chose de particulier Monsieur ?

- Non, désolé, à cette heure-là on était … euh … un peu occupés …, fit-il en repensant à leurs ébats passionnés de la veille au soir.

- Bien. Désolés de vous avoir dérangés dans ce cas.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'est suicidé ? demanda Rick, intrigué.

- Oui, ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une chute. Vous savez, il n'y a que dans les romans de Mary Higgins Clark que des gens se font assassiner à Cape Cod. Jamais vu un meurtre par ici en quinze ans de métier, répondit l'officier Ramirez avec certitude.

- Je comprendrais que vous vouliez écourter votre séjour, Monsieur et Madame Castle, continua Philip Tudor, c'est horrible …

Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard comme pour vérifier qu'ils partageaient le même avis.

- Nous restons, Monsieur Tudor, répondit Rick, si notre présence n'est pas gênante, vu les circonstances.

- Non, bien-sûr que non. Merci de votre compréhension. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi à partir de huit heures, répondit Philip.

- Au-revoir, fit l'officier, en s'éloignant vers la suite des Monroe.

Kate referma la porte, tandis que Rick se précipitait à la fenêtre, pour regarder ce qui se passait dans la cour. Il ouvrit les rideaux et se colla à la vitre.

- Un suicide au manoir ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité.

- Il n'y a qu'à nous que ça peut arriver ce genre de choses, soupira Kate, en enlevant son peignoir pour retourner se glisser sous la couette.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'agitation en bas, constata Rick, presque déçu, collant son visage à la fenêtre pour mieux voir.

La cour était plongée dans la pénombre. La pluie de la veille avait cessé, mais de légères bourrasques de vent venaient agiter les branches des arbres. De là, il n'apercevait pas grand-chose malgré les phares de la camionnette du coroner et de la voiture de police. Dans les faibles halos de lumière, Rick distinguait le corps du malheureux, toujours allongé face contre terre, à quelques mètres de la façade du manoir, et un homme, en costume sombre, agenouillé et penché sur lui. Un policier en civil, son badge et son arme à la ceinture, se tenait debout à côté du corps, semblant prendre des notes dans un petit calepin. La scène était paisible et silencieuse, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, là, dans cette cour. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, les deux hommes paraissaient presque immobiles à côté du cadavre. On aurait dit un vieux film en noir et blanc tournant au ralenti, bien loin de l'agitation et l'excitation qui régnaient à New-York quand un tel drame se produisait. Ici, pas de badauds. Pas de sirènes tonitruantes ni de gyrophares éblouissants. Ils n'avaient même pas entendu les policiers arriver. Ils n'avaient pas non plus entendu ce Joshua tomber lourdement au sol hier soir. Quel bruit faisait un corps qui percutait le gravier après une chute d'une douzaine de mètres ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. De toute façon, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, plus rien d'autre n'attirait son attention que Kate, ses caresses et le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient.

- Les cadavres nous suivent même sur notre lieu de vacances …, grogna Kate, en remontant la couette jusque sous son menton.

- Il est encore en bas … Waouh …. C'est …., commença à s'extasier Rick.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de t'enthousiasmer devant le corps d'un pauvre homme qui vient de mourir écrabouillé ? s'offusqua Kate, sans même lui jeter un œil.

- Euh …. Non …. Le médecin légiste, enfin ça doit être lui, il ressemble à Perlmutter.

- Chouette …, grogna Kate.

- Le pauvre gars, il n'a plus de visage, constata Rick, mi- écœuré, mi- fasciné, alors que le coroner retournait le cadavre sur le dos.

- Qui ? Le sosie de Perlmutter ? fit Kate.

- Non, le jardinier.

- Normal, il a dû tomber face contre terre, expliqua Kate.

- Ce n'est pas si haut pour se tuer le deuxième étage ? Si ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Quand même … c'est suffisant. La preuve.

- C'est bizarre, car il a une grosse plaie sur l'arrière de la tête, mais son visage est tout enfoncé.

- Epargne-moi les détails, Castle …

- Oui, pardon …

Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Kate n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nausées, pour ne pas dire aucune, sauf quand elle était au contact d'un cadavre sur une scène de crime. Les gars ne se faisaient d'ailleurs pas prier pour se moquer de sa sensibilité exacerbée. Pour ne plus leur donner ce plaisir, et s'épargner l'humiliation de vomir devant la moitié des officiers du commissariat, elle évitait les cadavres, même ceux plus présentables de la morgue, où l'odeur des produits chimiques lui retournait le cœur.

- Il a dû se taper la tête dans sa chute. Il y a des corniches et des gouttières en pierre sur la façade, fit remarquer Kate.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un suicide. Poursuivi par un spectre démoniaque, le valeureux Joshua n'a eu d'autre échappatoire que ce balcon, basculant vers son funeste destin, choisissant le grand saut, plutôt que de laisser ce spectre prendre possession de son âme. Ou alors le fantôme de William Brewster est venu venger sa mort d'un coup de massue sur la tête de Joshua. Oui, c'est sûrement ça, l'ancêtre de Joshua devait être impliqué dans la mort de William. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Euh … je me suis arrêtée à « ce n'est peut-être pas un suicide », répondit Kate qui n'avait rien écouté des délires de Rick.

- Ca y'est, il referme la housse. Il l'embarque dans sa camionnette, reprit Rick.

- Viens là … me faire un câlin, lui lança Kate, lassée de sa fascination morbide.

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble la morgue dans cette campagne.

- Toutes les morgues sont les mêmes, Castle : froides et tristes. Viens, insista-t-elle.

- Les flics s'en vont déjà. Ils ont fait vite, dis donc. Ils …

Il s'arrêta net, coupé dans son élan par le coussin que Kate venait de lui envoyer en pleine figure.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, arrachant son regard à la fenêtre pour la regarder elle.

- Tu peux oublier ce cadavre deux minutes ! lui lança-t-elle, fâchée.

- Avoue que c'est génial ! répondit-il en lui renvoyant le coussin avec vigueur.

- Quoi ? Le cadavre d'un jardinier qui s'est suicidé ? s'étonna-t-elle, en esquivant le coussin.

- Non …, enfin si, un peu … Mais le fait que où que l'on soit, on est toujours pas loin d'un cadavre.

- C'est vraiment génial effectivement, viens ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant de nouveau le coussin que cette fois-ci il attrapa.

- J'en connais une qui cherche la bagarre ! rit-il en se précipitant sur le lit, s'allongeant contre elle, et se jetant sur son cou en grognant pour le couvrir de baisers et de mordillements.

Elle éclata de rire. D'un mouvement de bassin, il s'assit à califourchon sur elle, et lança une attaque de chatouilles sous ses bras et ses côtes. Elle se tortillait en riant, se débattant avec plaisir.

- Rick ! Arrête !

- Non ! lança-t-il avec son air malicieux, pesant de tout son corps sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il intensifia la douce torture de ses mains qui couraient sur elle pour le seul plaisir d'entendre le son cristallin du rire qui illuminait son visage.

- Arrête ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! supplia-t-elle en riant encore et toujours, tentant de repousser les attaques de ses mains, et gigotant entre ses cuisses pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise de son corps.

- Tant que tu parles, tu respires encore ! rit-il. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour que j'arrête !

Kate ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Jusque-là plutôt docile sous les assauts de Rick, il ne lui fallut que quelques gestes habiles tirés de son expérience du combat rapproché pour le retourner sur le dos, sans même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se retrouva à son tour, assise fièrement à califourchon sur lui.

- C'est de la triche ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Comment ça de la triche ? rigola-t-elle.

- Profites-en … parce que d'ici peu de temps, ton ventre t'empêchera de faire tout ça ! Et à moi les chatouilles !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, radieuse et essoufflée d'avoir tant ri. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes doucement posées sur son torse.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi dès que tu vois un cadavre tu ne te contrôles plus ? Je ne m'y habituerai jamais …

- Parce que c'est …, murmura Rick, cherchant une explication plausible, avant de lâcher un « Je ne sais pas » en souriant.

Aucun cadavre n'échappait à la règle. Castle jubilait devant les morts les plus atroces, les plus sophistiquées, les plus insolites et même les plus banales. Il aimait imaginer le processus macabre qui avait conduit l'assassin à donner telle mort plutôt qu'une autre à sa victime. Il aimait élucider les meurtres aussi, pour le plaisir de mener l'enquête, de se torturer l'esprit à résoudre une énigme, si compliquée soit-elle. Elle avait compris au fil du temps que ce qu'elle prenait pour un jeu au départ, cachait aussi une réelle compassion pour les victimes et leurs familles, et un sens aigu de la justice. Néanmoins, la fascination de son mari pour les morts suspectes demeurait un mystère. Un suicide était une mort bien trop banale à son goût. Elle s'attendait à ce que d'ici peu il se lance dans des explications plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Attendrie par son sourire, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, pour venir lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Il en profita pour la faire rouler sur le côté, et la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant avec plaisir de l'odeur de sa peau.

- Le pauvre homme …, fit-elle tristement contre sa joue. Tout le monde ici va être dévasté.

- Tu préfères qu'on rentre ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Non, mais je préfèrerais échapper à l'ambiance morose qui risque de régner au manoir aujourd'hui.

- Tout à fait d'accord. On va sortir se balader, fit-il en goûtant de nouveau le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Kate soupira avant même de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, fit Rick en s'arrachant à la douce chaleur des bras de sa femme.

Il entrouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour, Richard ! lança aussitôt une Savannah Monroe, fraîche comme les roses, toute pomponnée.

- Bonjour.

- Katherine ! Bonjour ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme en se penchant dans l'encadrement de la porte pour apercevoir Kate au fond du lit.

Kate esquissa un petit geste de la main, et se força à sourire. Savannah était la gentillesse incarnée, si l'on exceptait les propos désagréables qu'elle avait tenus la veille, mais son enthousiasme débordant et envahissant commençait déjà à avoir raison de sa patience.

- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? s'enquit la vieille dame.

- Euh … non … non, répondit poliment Rick.

- Ce policier est venu vous voir ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente d'entamer le sujet de conversation qui l'avait amenée à frapper à la porte de ses voisins.

- Oui.

- Quel drame ! Ce pauvre Joshua … Je n'ose pas y croire, continua-t-elle, l'air choquée et attristée.

- Oui, c'est terrible …, se contenta de répondre Rick, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

- Vous avez entendu cette nuit ? poursuivit Savannah, visiblement prompte à trouver de multiples sujets de conversation de bon matin.

- Euh …. Non …, mentit-il, n'osant prendre le risque de fâcher sa muse avec des histoires de fantômes et de bruits de portes dès leur réveil.

- Savannah ! appela une voix masculine depuis la chambre voisine.

- Je vous laisse, Wyatt ne peut pas se passer de moi. On en reparlera plus tard.

- Oui.

- Bonne journée ! lança-t-elle joyeusement, semblant déjà avoir oublié le choc subi à l'annonce du suicide de Joshua Black.

Rick referma la porte. Kate, s'était résolue à se lever, puisque tout le monde ce matin semblait décidé à l'empêcher de profiter d'un réveil calme et tendre avec son mari. Elle le dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il, intrigué par son regard.

- Je préfèrerais que tu sois un peu plus vêtu quand tu ouvres la porte à des visiteurs … ou des visiteuses …

- Ben … quoi ? s'étonna Rick, sans voir où était le problème.

- Tu es presque nu … tu aurais pu au moins mettre un tee-shirt, fit remarquer Kate, Savannah a dû se rincer l'œil.

- C'est une vieille dame ! lança-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Et alors ? Vieille ou pas, elle a des yeux.

- En plus, elle déteste mes livres.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas de se rincer l'œil.

- Oh, mais serais-tu jalouse ?! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Non …, répondit-elle.

- Menteuse …, rigola-t-il en venant l'enlacer par la taille, et lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

- Tu aimerais que je me balade en nuisette devant Wyatt Monroe ?

- Euh … non ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es trop sexy ! Le pauvre vieux ne s'en remettrait pas !

Elle sourit.

- Tu as l'air un peu grognon ce matin, fit-il gentiment remarquer, qui y'a-t-il ?

- Rien.

Il fixa ses yeux pour sonder le fond de sa pensée.

- Ne me sors pas une explication mettant en cause mes hormones s'il te plaît ! lança-t-elle.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! sourit-il.

Une fois et une seule, Rick avait osé attribuer sa mauvaise humeur à l'effet des hormones de la grossesse, et il avait eu droit à la colère de sa belle. Il s'en souviendrait longtemps.

- J'en ai assez des cadavres.

- Euh … c'est ton boulot, Kate.

- Je veux dire, on vient à peine d'arriver, et voilà un cadavre. Et cette Savannah, elle est un peu trop envahissante … Et toi qui lui répond « non vous ne nous dérangez pas », et bien si elle me dérange moi !

- Bon, et bien comme ça c'est clair ! rigola Rick. Mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à ce pauvre homme de s'être suicidé …, enfin s'il s'est bien suicidé…, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, prenant un air sceptique que Kate ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se reprit-il aussitôt. Il s'est suicidé ! C'est évident.

- Je préfère ça, sourit-elle.

- Allez, on s'habille, on déjeune, on se sauve d'ici, ok ? proposa-t-il tendrement.

- D'accord, sourit-elle.

* * *

><p><span>Grand salon, 8h30.<span>

Kate et Rick avaient volontairement pris leur temps avant de descendre déjeuner, espérant ne pas croiser les Monroe, en particulier Savannah. Rick avait bien compris que la vieille dame avait légèrement tendance à horripiler Kate, mais également que celle-ci n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'appesantir sur le drame de ce début de matinée. Et en entrant dans le grand salon, ils furent soulagés de ne pas trouver Wyatt et Savannah attablés.

Le salon avait été débarrassé de son décor d'Halloween. Comme la plupart des couloirs du manoir, la pièce avait bénéficié, très certainement, du goût de Margareth pour le non-conformisme. Les murs, de couleur vert pomme, tranchaient avec l'archaïsme des meubles en bois massif. Des marines représentant les plages dunaires et les marais salés de Cape Cod égayaient les murs. Devant la majestueuse cheminée qui avait retrouvé tout son charme classique trônaient deux fauteuils Chesterfield en cuir marron usé. Les larges baies vitrées laissaient pénétrer le sol permettant de créer une ambiance chaleureuse.

Ils s'assirent, et presque aussitôt, une jeune fille, vêtue à la manière d'une femme de chambre, se présenta, portant avec habileté un plateau chargé de délicieuses gourmandises. Sa petite robe noire au tablier blanc, et ses cheveux roux ficelés dans un chignon impeccable, lui donnaient un air très strict et solennel, qui contrastait avec le côté enfantin de son teint de porcelaine parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ils ne lui auraient pas donné plus de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, et la rondeur volumineuse de son ventre affichant fièrement aux yeux du monde sa grossesse, créait un certain trouble tant elle avait l'air d'une adolescente fragile. Elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et on devinait la trace de larmes séchées sur ses joues.

- Bonjour, Madame, Monsieur, annonça-t-elle timidement.

- Bonjour, répondirent en chœur Rick et Kate, en souriant.

- Permettez-moi de me présenter, continua-t-elle poliment, comme si elle récitait une leçon bien apprise, je suis Rose, j'ai en charge les chambres et le ménage.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle, répondit Rick, gentiment, sentant que la jeune fille n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- Je vais vous servir le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Habituellement, c'est le rôle de Spencer, mais il est occupé. Vous savez, avec ce qui est arrivé, il doit …

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux pleins de larmes, et renifla bruyamment. Son chagrin créa un certain malaise, Kate et Rick ne sachant comment réagir. Kate était résolue à profiter pleinement et joyeusement de son séjour à Cape Cod, malgré l'événement tragique de ce matin. Mais elle ne pouvait être insensible à la tristesse de cette jeune femme.

- Veuillez m'excuser, fit Rose, en déposant le contenu de son plateau sur la table. Je suis un peu chamboulée.

- Ne soyez pas désolée, Rose, la rassura Kate, compatissante, c'est normal.

- Prendrez-vous du café ? Ou peut-être préférez-vous du thé ? proposa-t-elle.

- Du café pour moi s'il vous plaît, répondit Rick.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir du décaféiné ? demanda Kate.

- Bien-sûr, Madame, répondit Rose en remplissant la tasse de Rick. Je vais vous en chercher.

- Merci.

Rose quitta la pièce. Kate et Rick évitèrent de commenter le chagrin de la jeune femme de chambre, et commencèrent à déguster les pancakes tout chauds, tout en établissant le programme de leur journée. Le temps s'annonçait radieux, malgré le vent qui, par moment, semblait souffler en bourrasques, et, s'engouffrant dans le conduit de la cheminée, émettait un sifflement strident qui résonnait jusque dans le grand salon. La pièce était lumineuse, sous l'effet des rayons légers du soleil qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres majestueuses. Rick se mit à étudier la carte de la presqu'île tout en buvant son café à petites gorgées. Kate s'appliquait à manger avec gourmandise son pancake, délicieusement recouvert d'un voile de confiture de prunes, tout en observant les deux tableaux accrochés au mur, juste derrière Rick. L'un représentait des dunes ondulant sous des hautes herbes en bordure d'une mer capricieuse. Sur l'autre trois phares au corps rond et blanc, coiffés de chapeaux d'ardoises gris, s'alignaient au milieu d'une lande couverte de bruyère rose. Le même artiste, dénommé Lyn, avait signé les deux œuvres.

Le retour de Rose la tira de sa contemplation.

- Voici, Madame, fit poliment la jeune fille en lui servant son café.

- Merci, Rose.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, en déposant la cafetière sur un dessous-de-plat.

- Non, merci. C'est parfait.

Rose resta quelques secondes, plantée près de la table, les mains sagement jointes sur le devant de ses cuisses. Elle semblait avoir envie de discuter davantage, sans savoir quoi dire exactement.

- Madame Monroe m'a dit que vous étiez lieutenant de police à New-York, finit-elle par lâcher en dévisageant Kate d'un air triste.

Kate savait ce que cette phrase annonçait : rien de bon pour la suite de son séjour. C'était systématique, quand quelqu'un s'assurait qu'elle était bien flic, c'était pour ensuite lui demander un service. Elle maudit Savannah, encore une fois, d'avoir eu la langue trop bien pendue. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que l'on puisse oublier qu'elle était flic, et pouvoir l'oublier elle-même. Pouvoir oublier les cadavres aussi, la tristesse et le désarroi des gens qu'elle rencontrait au quotidien. Elle ne s'était jamais fait ce genre de réflexions avant les dernières semaines. Elle adorait toujours son boulot, et y consacrait toujours avec passion le plus clair de son temps, mais elle réalisait que, insidieusement, des sensations nouvelles, des ressentis qui lui étaient étrangers jusque-là, la faisaient évoluer vers autre chose, et surtout, pour l'instant, lui apportaient une foule de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle n'essayait pas d'en trouver, se contentant de les chasser de son esprit, emportée par le rythme tourbillonnant de leur quotidien. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Rick, non plus, mais parfois, comme ce matin, elle sentait que ces interrogations en suspens, influaient sur son attitude. Ce cadavre tombé du ciel, c'était le cas de le dire, et la fascination de son cher époux pour cette heureuse coïncidence qui s'évertuait à parsemer le cours de leur vie de cadavres, lui avaient remis en tête certaines de ses angoisses.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Kate avec gentillesse, je suis lieutenant.

- Et la meilleure, précisa Rick, comme pour encourager la jeune femme à confier ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je dois vous dire quelque chose alors, continua timidement Rose. Je peux ?

- Bingo, se dit Kate. La phrase tant redoutée avait été lâchée.

- Oui, je vous écoute, fit Kate, s'efforçant de sourire.

Rose tira une chaise en bout de table, et s'assit. Puis elle se pencha vers eux, par-dessus son gros ventre, comme pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Joshua ne s'est pas suicidé, chuchota-t-elle prestement.

Tous deux lui lancèrent un regard étonné.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda Rick, tout de suite intrigué.

- Parce que c'est impossible. Il n'avait aucune raison de se suicider, affirma Rose dans un murmure.

- Vous savez, Rose, parfois on croit bien connaître les gens, mais on ignore la souffrance qui les ronge et …, tenta d'expliquer Kate.

- Non, c'est impossible, je vous assure, Madame, certifia Rose avec conviction.

Rick lança un regard à Kate, lui suggérant d'accorder quelques secondes d'attention à cette jeune fille attristée.

- Pourquoi est-ce impossible, Rose ? Expliquez-nous, fit Kate, pleine de bonne volonté.

- Joshua est un bon vivant ..., commença la jeune fille, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues.

Elle sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche, et tenta vainement d'essuyer ses yeux en sanglotant.

- Il n'a que vingt-cinq ans. C'est trop jeune pour mourir. Il a plein d'amis, reprit-elle tout en reniflant, il sort beaucoup, il aime faire la fête. On sort … on sortait souvent ensemble le samedi soir. Vraiment il n'était pas dépressif. Il n'avait pas de problèmes.

- Est-ce qu'il buvait ? Ou consommait de la drogue ? demanda Rick, cherchant une alternative possible au suicide.

- Parfois oui, avoua Rose en baissant la tête, mais seulement quand nous sortions faire la fête. Tout le monde boit et fume un peu. Mais il n'avait pas de problème avec ça ou d'addiction je veux dire.

- Et hier soir est-il sorti faire la fête ? fit Kate, essayant de s'intéresser à l'histoire de ce malheureux jardinier.

- Non. Il ne sort que le samedi soir.

- Et s'il s'agissait d'un accident ? suggéra Rick. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être tombé par la fenêtre après avoir trop bu hier soir par exemple ?

- Le personnel a interdiction de boire de l'alcool dans l'enceinte du manoir, même en dehors des heures de travail, répondit Rose, catégorique.

- Est-ce qu'il respectait cette règle ? continua Kate.

- Oui, je crois. Il avait compris la leçon. Un jour, en l'absence de Monsieur et Madame Tudor, il avait invité des amis à faire la fête. Mais ça a dégénéré, ils ont beaucoup trop bu et ont vandalisé la salle de réception. Quand Monsieur l'a découvert, il était furieux. Il était à deux doigts de le renvoyer.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? s'étonna Kate.

- Monsieur Tudor est très strict et autoritaire pour ce qui concerne les règles et le protocole de la maison. Mais il est très humain. Je crois qu'il aime beaucoup Joshua. Il le connait depuis très longtemps, et puis Joshua est passionné par son travail.

Kate ne savait pas trop que penser de ce que leur racontait Rose. Il n'y avait rien dans tout cela qui excluait la thèse du suicide, ou ouvrait la piste d'une autre théorie. Elle n'avait même pas vu le corps de Joshua Black, et l'officier Ramirez avait eu l'air catégorique. Les deux policiers qui étaient venus ce matin, étaient à peine restés deux heures, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute à avoir. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas franchement envie de se plonger dans cette histoire. Mais cette jeune fille était sincèrement touchante. Elle avait l'air si convaincue. Kate se connaissait, s'il y avait le moindre doute, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'intéresser de plus près à l'affaire Joshua Black. Son sens aigu de la justice serait plus fort que son besoin de repos. Et si doute il y avait, Rick n'allait pas manquer de s'engouffrer dans la brèche, lui-aussi.

- Il travaillait ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- Depuis trois ou quatre ans je pense. Il est arrivé bien avant moi.

- Et tout se passe bien ici ?

- Oui, tout le monde s'entend bien.

- Vous connaissez sa famille ? demanda Kate.

- Non, je crois qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec sa famille. Il travaillait beaucoup, et à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, il sortait faire la fête avec des amis.

- Une petite-amie ?

- Non. Joshua était un séducteur, mais il n'avait pas de petite amie officielle, à ma connaissance, répondit la jeune fille, essuyant de nouveau les quelques larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Kate et Rick restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, se lançant des regards désolés.

- Ecoutez, Rose, rien n'indique que ce ne soit pas un suicide, finit par dire Kate. La police locale s'occupe de l'affaire, je suis sûre que s'ils ont un doute, ils approfondiront leur enquête.

- Les policiers qui sont venus ont l'air sûr d'eux, répondit la jeune fille, en se remettant à pleurer, inconsolable.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils sont très compétents.

- Rose ! lança tout à coup la voix sévère de Philip Tudor dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La jeune fille sursauta et se leva d'un bond, comme par automatisme, pour se tourner vers le lord. Elle adopta immédiatement une posture droite et disciplinée, telle un petit soldat au garde-à-vous.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous autorisée à vous asseoir à table avec nos hôtes ? demanda Philip, adoptant un air grave, et la toisant du regard.

Rose ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête pour regarder ses pieds. Ce matin, Philip Tudor avait l'air de monsieur tout le monde, sobrement vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo de rugby. Il avait le regard triste, et le visage assombri par le chagrin. Mais l'homme charmant et aimable de la veille avait aussi laissé place au maître de maison autoritaire.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Tudor. Rose est très sympathique, fit Rick, tentant de calmer la colère du lord.

- Là n'est pas la question, Monsieur Castle. Veuillez lever les yeux quand je m'adresse à vous, Rose !

La jeune fille obéit, redressant la tête, et plongeant son regard larmoyant dans les yeux de son patron.

- Reprenez-vous ! lança-t-il avec autorité. J'espère que vous n'avez pas ennuyé Monsieur et Madame Castle avec des sottises.

- Pas le moins du monde. Rose nous expliquait simplement où nous pourrions aller nous balader, mentit Kate.

- Allez vous occuper des chambres ! lança Philip, accompagnant cet ordre d'un violent geste de la main lui indiquant la direction à suivre.

Rose ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce, sous les regards médusés de Rick et Kate. La colère de Philip leur semblait un peu disproportionnée, mais peut-être était-ce ainsi qu'un seigneur gérait le personnel de sa demeure.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour ce désagrément, reprit Philip, calmement. Bon appétit, Monsieur et Madame Castle.

Et Philip Tudor tourna les talons.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier Martha pour le choix de ce charmant lieu de villégiature, sourit Kate, reprenant la dégustation de son pancake là elle l'avait laissée.

Rick sourit à son tour, tout en méditant sur ce que leur avait confié Rose.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_Petit salon, 1er étage du manoir, 10h._

Il restait debout en appui dans l'encadrement de la porte, ouverte, tandis qu'elle finissait l'inspection. Elle se pencha pour vérifier la présence d'éventuelles traces sur le dessus de la table, lissa du plat de la main le tissu verdâtre du vieux fauteuil, scruta la moquette à la recherche d'une tâche, puis se posta devant la cheminée contemplant les chandeliers et le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il calmement en s'approchant d'elle dans son dos.

- On dirait. Je vais demander à Rose de venir faire un coup de ménage, par précaution. Où l'as-tu mis ?

- Moins tu en sais, moins tu es impliquée. Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en posant les deux mains délicatement sur ses épaules.

- Philip t'a dit quelque chose concernant le jeu ?

- Non. Mais je suppose qu'il n'a plus lieu d'être, vu les circonstances. Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure.

- Et Violet ? continua-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

- Elle est encore dans sa chambre, répondit-il, en regardant leur reflet dans le miroir.

- Comment la sens-tu ?

- Plutôt bouleversée, mais ça va aller, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je monterai la voir tout à l'heure.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux, et se pencha pour glisser sa bouche dans son cou.

- Pas ici …, murmura-t-elle en s'échappant de ses bras pour aller se positionner à bonne distance de lui.

Ils se sourirent mais elle vit son visage reprendre aussitôt son masque de sérieux, alors que son regard se posait dans le couloir, au-delà de la porte ouverte. Elle se retourna pour regarder ce qu'il avait vu, et aperçut Savannah Monroe qui déambulait dans le couloir, s'approchant du petit salon.

- Bonjour, Savannah, lança-t-elle poliment.

- Bonjour, fit la vieille dame en arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, merci, malgré le réveil un peu mouvementé. Je suis désolée pour ce qui vous arrive, fit Savannah avec compassion, c'est horrible, un tel drame. Joshua était un bon garçon.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Nous sommes tous sous le choc.

Savannah jeta un œil à Spencer, qui se tenait devant la cheminée, dans sa posture flegmatique habituelle. D'après ce qu'elle avait capté des conversations des policiers avec Monsieur Tudor, c'était Spencer qui avait découvert le corps du pauvre Joshua ce matin, écrasé sur le sol, une dizaine de mètres sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce devait être horrible de découvrir le cadavre de quelqu'un qu'on côtoyait tous les jours. Spencer avait le visage un peu plus fermé que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, vu l'impassibilité qui était le plus prononcé de ses traits de caractère.

Spencer vit le regard de cette vieille curieuse se poser sur lui. Il tenta de prendre un air suffisamment affligé, et fit mine de détourner les yeux en baissant la tête comme pour cacher sa tristesse.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider, n'hésitez pas, nous aimions beaucoup le jeune Joshua, reprit Savannah.

- Merci, Savannah. Passez une bonne journée, malgré tout.

Après un dernier sourire empreint de chagrin, elle regarda la vieille dame s'éloigner vers la porte de sa chambre, avant de reprendre le cours de sa discussion.

- Rien à signaler concernant les Monroe ?

- Non, répondit Spencer. Enfin, tu connais la vieille. Elle furète partout comme d'habitude. Je l'ai surprise hier soir dans le couloir au deuxième, il était plus de 23h30.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle croit entendre du bruit la nuit, dit-il avec un sourire narquois, elle doit chasser les fantômes.

Elle fit une moue un peu inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une vieille commère, ça ne craint rien. Et son mari, Wyatt, à part lui coller aux basques, il ne capte rien, la rassura-t-il.

- Et les autres ? Les Castle ?

- Ils roucoulent. C'était chaud hier soir. Monsieur et Madame se sont endormis tard, fit-il sur un ton suggestif.

- Tu écoutes toujours aux portes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Moi ? Non ? fit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

- Sois prudent quand tu fais ça.

- La devise d'un majordome digne de ce nom : voir sans être vu, répondit-il les yeux pleins de malice.

Elle se laissa aller à sourire, tant Spencer était attendrissant quand il prenait l'air espiègle d'un petit garçon. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il avait prise d'espionner les hôtes, d'autant plus que la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas grand-chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. La grande majorité des couples qui séjournaient au manoir étaient des retraités et leurs nuits étaient des plus calmes et insignifiantes.

Elle reprit vite son sérieux, en repensant au couple Castle. Lui écrivait des romans policiers à succès, et elle, était lieutenant à New-York. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la littérature policière, mais avait entendu parler du lieutenant Kate Beckett et de son acolyte Richard Castle, il y a quelques mois lors de l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken qui avait fait les gros titres de l'actualité pendant plusieurs semaines. D'après les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait de cette affaire, il semblerait que les Castle soient particulièrement redoutables quand il s'agissait de mener l'enquête, et redoutablement persévérants aussi. Elle s'était réjouie il y a quelques semaines quand elle avait vu la réservation à leur nom. Le jeu aurait pu être amusant avec des enquêteurs aussi expérimentés. Mais maintenant, vu les circonstances, leur présence l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Hier avant le dîner, elle n'avait vu que le jeune couple amoureux, mais elle ne devait pas perdre de vue ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

- Il faut se méfier d'eux. Elle est flic, continua-t-elle, prenant un ton grave.

- Elle est enceinte, précisa-t-il comme si cela avait une incidence.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Elle n'a rien d'une femme enceinte.

- Je le sais. Elle ne boit ni alcool ni café. Et regarde son ventre. C'est le début, mais tu verras.

- Tu as l'air de l'avoir bien regardée ? fit-elle avec un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

- Elle est jolie, se contenta-t-il de répondre, le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Jolie ?

- Carrément sexy, poursuivit-il, avec provocation, s'amusant de sa réaction.

- Stop. Ne m'en dis pas plus, répondit-elle, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- J'ai regardé, oui, mais qui ne regarde pas une belle femme ? sourit-il.

- Eh bien, regarde … de loin …

- Pas de risque. Elle dévore des yeux son mari. Ça aussi je l'ai vu …, précisa-t-il.

- Et si elle n'était pas mariée ? insista-t-elle.

- Je ne fais pas dans les fliquettes, encore moins enceintes. Je préfère les femmes mûres, sourit-il, en lui adressant un regard charmeur.

- Et lui ? Richard Castle ?

- C'est un petit rigolo. Le genre touche-à-tout. Et figure-toi qu'il croit aux fantômes.

Il va bien s'entendre avec notre vieille amie Savannah. En tout cas, fais en sorte qu'ils ne fourrent pas leur nez dans nos affaires.

- Je les ai à l'œil. Ils sont sortis de toute façon.

- Il faut qu'on s'active un peu.

- Oui, je sais bien.

Ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, et se turent, faisant mine de remettre en ordre le salon, qui n'avait rien de désordonné. Rose, attirée par la porte ouverte, se présenta sur le palier. Elle avait fui le rez-de-chaussée pour échapper à la colère de Monsieur Tudor.

- Mademoiselle Rose, vous tombez bien. Je disais justement à Spencer que le petit salon aurait besoin d'un bon coup de ménage.

- Je l'ai fait hier, Madame, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

- Et bien recommencez ! ordonna-t-elle avec autorité.

- D'accord, répondit Rose avec une moue dépitée qui en disait long sur l'envie qu'elle avait de refaire le ménage dans une pièce qu'elle estimait déjà propre.

- Et ne prenez pas cette mine désabusée. Spencer, vous passerez vérifier dans une heure le travail de Rose.

- Bien Madame, répondit-il alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

Rose se mit à sangloter, et s'assit dans le fauteuil, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Spencer lui jeta un regard attristé. Il l'aimait bien, et si la mort de Joshua ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid, le chagrin de Rose lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Ça va aller Rose ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Je suis si triste pour Joshua, répondit-elle en reniflant et sanglotant vivement.

- Oui, c'est horrible …, fit-il, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, je suis tellement peiné. Il était si jeune …

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il s'est suicidé ? demanda Rose d'une voix à peine audible tant elle pleurait.

- Et bien les policiers ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun doute.

- Mais vous connaissez bien Joshua, il était toujours joyeux, affirma-t-elle.

- On ne sait pas la souffrance que les gens peuvent cacher en eux, Rose.

- Vous parlez comme Madame Castle, fit-elle remarquer, l'air de rien.

- Madame Castle ? reprit-il, stupéfait, tout à coup en alerte.

- Oui. Katherine je crois.

- Tu as parlé de Joshua avec les hôtes ? demanda-t-il prenant un air soudain sévère, en la toisant du regard.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Voyons, Rose, continua-t-il sur un ton moralisateur. Il est interdit d'entretenir des conversations d'ordre personnel avec la clientèle, tu le sais bien.

- Je sais, ne vous fâchez pas, Spencer. De toute façon, Monsieur m'a déjà sermonnée.

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache tout ce que Rose avait bien pu confier à cette flic.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Madame Castle ? demanda-t-il tout simplement, alors qu'elle se levait en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

- Que Joshua ne s'était pas suicidé. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait aider à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle se posta devant le miroir et continua d'essuyer ses larmes pour tenter de retrouver une mine acceptable.

- Madame a changé quelque chose ici ? s'étonna-t-elle, son regard se posant sur les deux chandeliers sur le rebord de la cheminée.

- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Spencer, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Je croyais, c'est tout.

Il fallait qu'il chasse de l'esprit de Rose les dernières traces de doute qui subsistaient quant à la mort de Joshua. Elle était plutôt têtue comme jeune fille, et maligne, sous son air naïf et innocent.

- La police de Brewster s'occupe déjà d'enquêter, Rose, reprit-il, tentant de l'empêcher d'avoir l'idée de retourner parler à cette flic. Et Madame Castle travaille à New-York. Elle a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du suicide de notre Joshua pendant ses vacances au Cape.

- Oui, mais …

- Que t'a-t-elle répondu ? demanda-t-il, essayant de sonder ce que savait et pensait la flic.

- Elle m'a posé des questions pour que je lui parle un peu de Joshua. Et elle a eu l'air de dire que la police avait raison, qu'il n'y avait rien qui montrait que ce n'était pas un suicide.

- Et bien elle a raison, Rose. Que veux-tu qu'il soit arrivé d'autre à Joshua ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas y croire. Joshua ne peut pas être mort.

- Malheureusement, c'est la triste réalité. N'importune plus nos hôtes, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, viens me trouver, lui dit-il gentiment.

Il s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras, avec une sincère affection, et sourit en se heurtant à son gros ventre.

- Comment va le bébé ?

- Bien. Tout va bien, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- Super, sourit-il à son tour. Maintenant, fais ce que Madame t'a demandé. Je reviens dans une petite heure.

- D'accord.

Elle regarda le majordome quitter la pièce, un peu apaisée par sa gentillesse. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, il avait toujours fait preuve envers elle d'une autorité bienveillante. L'une de ses fonctions était de superviser tous ses faits et gestes, comme ceux de l'ensemble du personnel du manoir, mais, pour elle, il le faisait toujours avec mansuétude et indulgence. Lui, qui était capable de ne pas esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire toute une journée durant, de ne pas laisser couler la moindre larme lorsqu'il arrivait un drame, de ne pas montrer l'once d'un soupçon de colère ou d'agacement face à des hôtes pénibles ou éternellement insatisfaits. Quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, elle voyait son masque de majordome tomber : ses traits rugueux laissaient place à la douceur de ses sourires, son regard autoritaire se faisait bienfaisant. Même sa façon de parler changeait. Les formules protocolaires et polies qu'elle l'entendait utiliser à longueur de journée s'évanouissaient et elle le voyait se mettre à parler comme tout un chacun, se risquant même à la taquiner gaiment. Spencer avait bien quinze ou vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ignorait son âge, elle ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Mais tous les deux s'entendaient bien, et elle aimait savoir qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle, qu'il laissait l'homme qu'il était transparaître sous le costume placide du majordome. Spencer avait un bon contact avec l'ensemble du personnel, même s'il était leur supérieur hiérarchique et qu'il se devait de contrôler le bon fonctionnement de la maison. Miss Peacok avait bien tenté à plusieurs reprises d'user de ses charmes pour le séduire et l'attirer dans ses filets, mais Spencer l'avait gentiment repoussée. Avec Joshua, ils avaient des rapports cordiaux, qui n'allaient pas au-delà du cadre professionnel. Il s'était souvent méfié du jeune homme et de son goût pour la fête et l'amusement. Mais ils parvenaient à s'entendre, et jamais ces deux-là n'avaient eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle soupçonnait Spencer de ne pas avoir apprécié que le jeune jardinier lui fasse les yeux doux il y a quelques mois de cela. Mais ces derniers temps, elle les avait aperçus à plusieurs reprises discuter calmement tous les deux dans le jardin.

Oui, Spencer était vraiment très gentil et compréhensif, mais elle n'en démordait pas : Joshua ne s'était pas suicidé.

* * *

><p><em><span>Marconi Beach, Cape Cod, 10 h 30.<span>_

Ils roulaient vers Marconi Beach, situé à une trentaine de kilomètres de leur lieu de villégiature sur la côte dunaire de Cape Cod. Ils avaient prévu d'y passer une partie de la journée, et même d'y déjeuner, loin de l'ambiance triste et tendue qui régnait au manoir.

Kate profitait de se laisser conduire par Rick, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui trouvait toujours qu'elle monopolisait un peu trop le volant quand ils étaient à New-York. Elle ne se lassait pas d'admirer les paysages de la presqu'île qui défilaient par la vitre. Sur leur droite, les dunes recouvertes d'herbes sèches et de broussailles s'étendaient, ondulant sous l'effet du vent, jusque l'océan, dont elle n'apercevait, de là, que la surface bien lisse miroitant sous les rayons du soleil. Sur leur gauche, du côté de la baie, des marais salés à perte de vue, enfouis sous les herbes et les joncs marins, survolés régulièrement par des hérons qui y avaient établi leur nid.

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce début de matinée agité. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur le programme de leur séjour, et le charme des paysages qu'ils traversaient. Mais l'un comme l'autre gardaient en tête les larmes de la jeune Rose, inconsolable. Kate ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait profiter le plus simplement du monde de ses vacances, sans tristesse, sans enquête, sans cadavre. Un instant, elle oubliait ce qui venait de se passer, et l'instant d'après, elle s'en voulait de ne pas accorder assez d'importance aux dires de la jeune femme de chambre. Et elle maudissait ce doute qui s'était immiscé dans son esprit.

- Que penses-tu de ce que nous a dit Rose ? finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers Rick.

- Et bien … elle a l'air totalement bouleversée. Et c'est normal qu'elle se pose des questions si Joshua était vraiment tel qu'elle nous l'a décrit.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans à se suicider ?

- Une maladie ? Un problème familial ? suggéra Rick.

- Il n'avait pas l'air tourmenté d'après elle.

- Un chagrin d'amour ?

- Elle a dit qu'il n'avait pas de copine attitrée.

-On peut être amoureux sans être avec la personne qu'on aime, sourit-il en lui adressant un regard significatif.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Peut-être que la fille l'a repoussé, et hop un petit saut par-dessus le balcon !

- Je ne sais pas. Rose avait l'air si convaincue et si désespérée, soupira Kate, le regard perdu dans la route qui défilait devant eux.

- Elle est enceinte jusqu'au cou en plus, ajouta Rick.

- Dis, j'espère que tu n'utiliseras pas cette charmante expression pour parler de moi d'ici quelques mois ? lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir.

-Non …, pour toi, je dirai simplement … euh … non, je ne dirai rien, se reprit-il en voyant la façon dont elle le regardait.

- Elle est bien jeune pour être enceinte. Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? Dix-sept ans ?

- Oui. Pas beaucoup plus. Tu crois qu'elle sortait avec Joshua ? Ou qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? demanda Rick.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas eu l'air de le laisser entendre, mais bon. Les filles sont parfois pudiques sur leurs sentiments. Surtout quand elles sont amoureuses d'un coureur de jupons … fit-elle en le regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle Madame Castle, cette petite allusion, vraiment ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- En tout cas, Philip Tudor est terrible. Je n'avais pas eu cette impression-là hier au dîner, fit remarquer Kate.

- Moi, non plus. Il avait l'air plutôt charmant et avenant.

- Et ce matin, sur le pas de notre porte, il était effondré par la mort de Joshua. Il avait pleuré, c'est certain. Pourtant, il a fâché Rose plutôt sévèrement quand elle s'est mise à pleurer devant nous.

- Il est peut-être comme Gates, suggéra-t-il, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Terriblement autoritaire et méchant avec son personnel, fit-il en riant.

- Gates n'est pas méchante ! Elle est … un peu sèche, le corrigea Kate, avec un sourire.

- Et en fait, il a bon fond. Il faut juste éviter d'avoir affaire à lui quand il est en colère.

Le téléphone de Rick bipa dans sa poche. Il gesticula pour l'attraper d'une main, et le tendit à Kate pour qu'elle regarde de quoi il s'agissait.

- C'est Gina, fit-elle en lisant le message de l'éditrice de Rick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? demanda-t-il.

- « Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois. Rappelle-moi. C'est urgent. » lut Kate. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

- Pour la même raison que ça m'agace que les gars t'appellent dès notre arrivée ici. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé à tous ceux qui nous entourent de me laisser profiter de ma femme et rien que de ma femme quelques jours ?

- Oh … c'est mignon, sourit-elle.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Un jour, je vais vraiment nous payer un voyage sur la lune. Là-bas au moins on sera injoignables.

- Tu t'ennuierais sur la lune. Pas de meurtre à élucider.

- Je ne m'ennuierais pas. Pas besoin de meurtre. Juste besoin de toi.

- Tu es adorable, sourit-elle, attendrie.

- Je sais ! Pour en revenir à Gina, je verrai ça plus tard.

- Elle dit que c'est urgent. Elle ne va pas être contente, sourit Kate.

- Elle dit toujours ça. C'est stratégique !

Nouveau bip sur le téléphone de Rick.

- « Problème de date ». Gina encore, fit Kate en lisant le message.

- Tu crois que Joshua ne s'est pas suicidé ? demanda Rick, ignorant totalement le message de Gina.

- Et que lui serait-il arrivé d'autre ? demanda Kate.

- Un accident, proposa-t-il, il a trop bu, il prend l'air frais à la fenêtre et boum patatras …

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

- Ou bien, il a été …

- Stop Castle … Regarde comme c'est beau ! Gare-toi ici ! lança-t-elle en montrant du doigt le parking au bord des dunes.

- Ok, chef.

Nouveau bip sur le téléphone de Rick, alors qu'il manœuvrait pour garer la voiture.

- Gina toujours. « Maintenant Richard ou je t'arrache les yeux ». Tiens rappelle-la, sourit-elle en lui tendant le téléphone, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne aux jolis yeux de mon mari.

- Bon ok, soupira-t-il. de toute façon sinon je vais l'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de notre séjour.

- Je vais voir la mer ! lança Kate en descendant de la voiture, tandis que Rick appelait à contrecœur son éditrice.

Kate fut tout de suite saisie par la fraîcheur des embruns transportés par la brise qui soufflait sur l'océan. Le doux soleil de cette première matinée de novembre était trompeur, et l'air était plutôt frais. Kate enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, fourra les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir, et s'éloigna de la voiture pour rejoindre les dunes surplombant la plage de Marconi.

Perchée au milieu des hautes herbes sur la crête de la dune, elle embrassa du regard l'immensité de l'océan. De ce côté-ci de la presqu'île, la houle venue de la haute mer était forte, et les vagues se fracassaient en rouleaux sur la plage. Elle regarda au loin les surfeurs qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient au gré du roulis des vagues, les rares promeneurs qui évitaient de s'approcher trop près de l'eau, les goélands et les mouettes dont les cris stridents emplissaient l'air, et transportés par le vent, parvenaient jusqu'au sommet des dunes.

Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux ressentir l'air marin, iodé, qui fouettait son visage, faisait danser ses cheveux détachés, et apportait une fraîcheur revigorante. Elle humait avec délice l'odeur du sel, se mêlant à celle du vent, quand les bras puissants de Rick se refermèrent autour d'elle, son menton venant se caler au creux de son épaule, apportant avec lui la douce sensation de sa joue contre la sienne.

- Mission accomplie, fit-il avec enthousiasme et soulagement.

- Qu'y avait-il de si urgent ? demanda Kate.

- Elle devait programmer un changement de date pour la soirée de lancement de _Raging Heat_. Il y avait un problème pour la réservation de la salle de réception. Du coup, elle voulait savoir si on était disponibles samedi.

- Samedi ? Comme samedi dans huit jours ? fit-elle, d'un air inquiet.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas un peu précipité pour lancer toutes les invitations ?

- Gina dit que c'est faisable. Tu stresses ? demanda-t-il en souriant, toujours blotti dans son cou.

- Un peu. Ce sera notre première sortie officielle … je veux dire, en tant que mari et femme.

- Oui, je suis content.

- Tes groupies vont faire la tronche ! s'exclama Kate en riant.

Il rigola à son tour, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, et l'entraîna dans le sentier qui sillonnait entre les dunes pour atteindre la plage. Abandonnant leurs chaussures au pied de la dune, ils marchèrent pieds nus dans la fraîcheur et la douceur du sable jusqu'au bord de l'eau, où les vagues venaient mourir silencieusement. Ils se promenèrent ainsi longuement, suivant le rivage, main dans la main, profitant simplement du plaisir de n'être que tous les deux, presque seuls au monde, dans ce cadre enchanteur.

Ils jouèrent comme des enfants à courir les pieds dans les vaguelettes, poussant des petits cris de stupeur saisis par le froid des eaux de l'Atlantique en cette saison. Puis, essoufflés, côte à côte, ils restèrent de longues minutes à regarder l'impétuosité du mouvement de l'océan. De l'eau jusqu'à mi- mollets, ils observaient au loin les vagues se former, gonfler sous le poids de l'eau, et puis s'écraser bruyamment avant d'arriver en clapotant jusqu'à eux. Ils sentaient ensuite le sable glisser sous la plante de leurs pieds, entraîné par l'eau irrésistiblement attirée vers le large. Kate adorait cette sensation qui lui rappelait quand elle était petite. Elle pouvait rester de longues minutes à sentir le sable filer sous ses pieds. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que la lune était à l'origine du mouvement des marées, et de l'agréable sensation du retrait de l'eau sous ses pieds, mais Kate avait mis des années à comprendre le phénomène. Elle sourit. La lune. Rick. « Pas besoin de meurtre, juste besoin de toi ». Là, maintenant, ses mots prenaient tout leur sens. Et la ramenaient irrémédiablement vers ses interrogations, qu'elle allait bien finir par devoir affronter à un moment ou un autre. Et si elle-aussi n'avait pas besoin de meurtre pour être heureuse ?

Elle se tourna pour venir se blottir contre lui. Il enlaça sa taille de ses bras, croisa son regard heureux et son sourire. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, repoussant du bout des doigts les mèches de ses cheveux qui voletaient au gré du vent, et vint poser délicatement ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Sa main glissa dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il savourait la fraîcheur salée de son baiser. Une vague plus forte que les autres les surprit en venant s'écraser contre leurs mollets, et les éclaboussa des pieds à la tête.

En riant, ils coururent s'asseoir dans le sable sec. Kate assise entre les jambes de son homme, plaqua son dos contre son torse, et ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner, presque sans parler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, et la contemplation de l'océan.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Kate, au bout d'un moment, en caressant sa main qui l'enlaçait.

- A rien de spécial, répondit-il au creux de son oreille.

- Tu as ton air de penseur. Je sais que tu réfléchis.

- J'ai un air de penseur moi ? fit-il en riant.

- Oui !

- Bon, j'avoue, mon lieutenant. Je pensais à plusieurs choses, mais je vais encore t'exaspérer.

Rick hésitait à interrompre ce doux moment pour expliquer à Kate le fond de sa pensée concernant le suicide de Joshua Black. Il sentait qu'elle-aussi était un peu intriguée, suite à la discussion avec Rose, mais elle avait l'air de tellement tenir au calme de leur week-end romantique. Il mourrait aussi d'envie de lui parler de ce qu'il avait entendu durant la nuit, même s'il pouvait déjà voir son air sceptique et agacé quand il évoquerait l'idée d'un fantôme.

- C'est bien, tu anticipes maintenant ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- A croire que je commence à te connaître.

- Allez, dis-moi, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ? voulut-il s'assurer avant de commencer.


	4. Chapter 6-7

**Chapitre 6**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 16h30._

Rick, un café dans chaque main, traversa le couloir du premier étage, et s'engouffra avec hâte dans leur suite. Kate, à demi-allongée sur le lit, en train de feuilleter un magazine, le regarda entrer et se planter, immobile, devant elle avec un air ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as croisé le fantôme ou quoi ? fit-elle en riant.

- Pire. J'ai croisé Spencer.

- Et ?

- Il m'a fichu la chair de poule, répondit-il en mimant un frisson imaginaire lui parcourant le dos.

- Je vois ça, sourit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Rien … ou presque, fit-il avec un sourire, en venant s'asseoir près d'elle sur le bord du lit, pour lui donner son café.

- Merci. Alors ? Raconte !

- Je sortais juste de la cuisine avec les cafés, et il était là derrière la porte. Je crois qu'il m'attendait. Il m'a fichu une de ses trouilles, répondit-il en commençant à boire son café.

- N'exagère pas, Castle. Tu n'as pas peur d'un fantôme mais tu as peur d'un majordome ?

- Un majordome … Tu parles … Il n'a rien d'un gentil Nestor. Il est bâti comme un catcheur.

- C'est vrai qu'il est costaud, mais il a l'air très placide.

- Placide … ce n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais. Flippant plutôt. J'ai essayé de sympathiser, tu me connais.

- J'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas très sensible à ton humour. Tu devrais arrêter de le titiller, répondit Kate avec un large sourire.

- Même quand je ne plaisante pas, il a vraiment un truc qui fait peur de toute façon. Ça doit être lui qui a tué Joshua. C'est toujours le majordome.

- Oui, je sais que c'est toujours le majordome ! Ne commence pas à soupçonner n'importe qui avant qu'on en sache plus. Surtout qu'on n'a aucune preuve que ce soit un meurtre.

- Je sais. Il m'a aussi dit que soi-disant la cuisine est privée, on n'a pas le droit d'y aller.

- Eh bien, peut-être.

- Il a dû m'entendre parler avec Eleanor, expliqua-t-il comme une évidence, et ça n'a pas dû lui plaire. Si c'est lui le tueur, tout s'expliquerait.

- Qui est Eleanor ?

- La cuisinière. Miss Peacok, expliqua-t-il.

- Que faisais-tu avec Eleanor ? demanda Kate, curieuse.

- Rien. J'attendais les cafés, et je lui faisais la conversation, histoire d'apprendre des trucs intéressants.

- Et ça a été efficace ?

- Evidemment ! Figure-toi qu'elle a vu Joshua entrer dans sa chambre un peu avant onze heures. Il était souriant, comme à son habitude, et lui a souhaité une bonne nuit.

- Etrange pour quelqu'un qui va se suicider, constata Kate.

- Selon elle, Joshua était un très gentil garçon.

- Ça on le savait déjà.

- Très serviable. Ah, et Monsieur le Lord a une fille qui vit ici, Violet.

- Et ?

- Ben rien. Je te dis ce que j'ai appris. Tu devrais prendre des notes.

- Vu le stade où on en est, ma tête me suffit, sourit-elle. Autre chose ?

- Apparemment, Joshua était le chouchou de Philip, et ça ne plaisait pas trop à Spencer. Ce qui m'amène à une théorie intéressante.

- Une théorie avec ou sans fantôme ?

- Sans, sourit-il.

- Bon, je t'écoute alors.

- Et si Spencer était secrètement amoureux de Philip, et par jalousie il tue Joshua. Crime passionnel. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

- Bizarrement, je préférais la théorie avec fantôme ! rigola-t-elle.

- Personnellement, je ne sais pas … entre les deux, mon cœur balance !

- Tu vois Spencer le colosse flegmatique amoureux transi de Philip ?

- Pas vraiment, mais bon …les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.

- Est-ce qu'il avait l'air touché par la mort de Joshua ?

- On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler. Il n'est pas très causant si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Et la cuisinière ?

- Elle n'a rien d'une cuisinière … excepté qu'elle fait la cuisine. Une quarantaine d'années, maquillée et habillée comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir en boîte de nuit, les talons, la jupette, les bas … la totale ...

- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es attardé dans la cuisine …, sourit Kate, avec une moue suggestive.

- Oui … pour le café de ma femme ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Elle t'a semblé bouleversée ?

- Par mon charme, oui …, rit-il.

- Que tu es bête ! lança Kate en lui donnant une petite tape dans l'épaule.

- Non, pas vraiment traumatisée. Juste ce qu'il faut de chagrin.

Il vit qu'elle réfléchissait en buvant des petites gorgées de café.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en pense qu'on va attendre sagement que les gars nous rappellent. Et après on avisera.

- Je peux aller espionner quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux …, me faufiler dans les couloirs tel l'espion aux pattes de velours …

- Euh … non … fais-toi oublier un peu ! rigola Kate.

* * *

><p><em><span>Piscine, Manoir Tudor, 18h.<span>_

Ils avaient décidé d'aller profiter de la piscine, afin d'adopter l'attitude la plus conforme à celle d'un couple en vacances, et de canaliser la curiosité de Rick, qui mourrait d'envie de partir explorer chaque recoin du manoir. Il fallait qu'ils restent discrets et surtout qu'ils évitent de donner l'impression d'interroger tout le monde, dans l'attente de l'appel d'Esposito et Ryan. Et puis Kate avait aussi envie de se détendre et de profiter des plaisirs offerts par le cadre enchanteur de cette demeure.

Ils avaient traversé les étages colorés du manoir, vêtus de leur peignoir, ne croisant personne, comme la plupart du temps. Malgré quelques soucis d'orientation dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, ils finirent par trouver la piscine, située au dernier étage de l'aile Ouest, disposant, grâce à ses immenses baies vitrées, d'une vue panoramique sur le parc.

En passant la porte, ils furent saisis un instant par la forte odeur chlorée qui flottait dans l'air, puis l'instant d'après éblouis, comme à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient une nouvelle pièce du manoir. Le bassin était immense et magnifique avec ses mosaïques teintées de toutes les nuances de bleu. La surface de l'eau claire et limpide ondulait légèrement sous l'effet des petits jets sortant des buses, et miroitait, éclairée par la lumière des néons électriques. Le mélange de cette ambiance aquatique et lumineuse avec le charme du crépuscule les enchanta aussitôt. Par les baies vitrées, le soleil commençait à décliner, parsemant le ciel de longs filaments rosées et orangées, tandis que la pénombre descendait peu à peu sur les cimes des arbres.

Une fois l'émerveillement passé, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu envie de profiter de la piscine. Wyatt et Savannah Monroe étaient allongés sur des chaises longues en bordure du bassin. Elle, en maillot de bain et paréo, lui habillé, mais chacun concentré sur son magazine de mots croisés.

- On va peut-être apprendre des petites choses croustillantes, glissa Rick, tout excité, à l'oreille de Kate en s'approchant du couple Monroe.

- Des choses croustillantes … ou des bavardages futiles …, murmura Kate, qui décidément avait du mal à se faire à la logorrhée incessante de la vieille dame.

- Katherine, Richard ! lança Savannah avec enthousiasme en les voyant s'approcher d'eux.

- Bonsoir, firent-ils poliment et avec le sourire en s'asseyant sur un transat.

Kate n'avait qu'une envie : plonger dans l'eau azurée de la piscine, nager, se délasser et profiter de ce qui, pour l'instant, était toujours son week-end romantique. Mais discuter quelques minutes avec Savannah, sûrement au courant des moindres petits potins, pourrait s'avérer utile.

- Alors où êtes-vous allés aujourd'hui jeunes gens ? demanda la vieille dame, en posant négligemment son magazine sur le sol, comme si elle venait de trouver une occupation bien plus passionnante.

- Nous sommes allés à Marconi Beach, répondit Kate.

- Oh, splendide. Avec ce soleil en plus ! s'exclama Savannah.

- Avez-vous vu les plantations de cranberries sur la route de Chatham ? demanda Wyatt.

- Non, on était plus au nord, on a déjeuné à Eastham. Très jolie petite ville, répondit Rick.

- Il faudra que vous alliez voir la récolte des cranberries, c'est un enchantement, poursuivit Wyatt. Peut-être que Philip pourra vous montrer, il dirige une des plus grosses entreprises de la région.

- Philip travaille ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit Savannah. Philip n'est pas du style à rester assis sur ses pièces d'or.

- Son entreprise transforme les cranberries à en une multitude de produits, expliqua Wyatt, des jus, des confitures, des cocktails, mais aussi des crèmes et des onguents utilisés en phytothérapie. Ces produits ont un grand succès, il les exporte même jusqu'en Europe et en Asie.

- Les cranberries sont recommandées pour prévenir les infections urinaires vous savez, ces petites baies font des miracles. Il y a quelques mois de ça, j'ai eu une cystite qui n'en finissait pas, malgré tous les médicaments prescrits par mon docteur. Et bien figurez-vous que trois semaines de breuvages à base de jus de cranberry, et fini, comme par miracle ! Il n'y a rien de mieux que les plantes …, comme quand mon Wyatt a eu ses aigreurs d'estomac …

Kate n'écoutait plus, et lança un regard désespéré à Rick, qui se contenta d'esquisser un sourire au vu de la mine déconfite de sa femme. Elle se maudit d'avoir espéré apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant de Savannah. Voilà qu'elle s'était lancée dans l'explication de tous ses problèmes de santé, et Dieu sait qu'à son âge, elle semblait en avoir beaucoup.

- Et vous ? finit par la couper Rick, en haussant un peu la voix pour interrompre son monologue et tenter d'orienter la conversation vers ce qui les intéressait. Vous êtes restés ici ?

- Oui, Wyatt se sentait un peu barbouillé aujourd'hui, répondit Savannah. Mais la journée ici a été distrayante.

Kate s'étonna que Savannah ait pu trouver la journée distrayante vu l'ambiance morose qui avait dû régner ici.

- On a discuté avec la petite Rose, chuchota la vieille dame en se penchant vers eux, comme pour être discrète, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les quatre.

- Rose était bouleversée ce matin, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui, elle l'est toujours, continua Savannah. Elle est inconsolable.

- La petite est convaincue que son ami Joshua ne s'est pas suicidé, expliqua Wyatt.

Rick se fit la réflexion qu'il n'allait peut-être pas être du goût de Philip que Rose fasse part de ses sentiments à tous les hôtes du manoir. Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait fait la morale ce matin sur sa trop grande familiarité avec la clientèle, elle avait ressenti le besoin d'aller se confier à Savannah et Wyatt Monroe.

- Elle nous a fait part aussi de ses doutes ce matin, répondit Rick.

- Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous connaissiez un peu Joshua ? demanda Kate, cherchant à en apprendre davantage.

- C'était un bon garçon, répondit Wyatt, un gamin toujours très jovial, un amoureux des fleurs. Il faisait un boulot remarquable dans le parc. Je suis sûr que la valeur de la demeure a été multipliée par deux rien qu'avec les embellissements des jardins.

- Alors vous pensez que Rose a raison ? insista Rick.

- Peut-être, répondit Savannah. On a croisé Joshua hier dans la journée, et il n'avait pas l'air déprimé du tout. Il s'occupait des chrysanthèmes près des bassins, et ratissait les feuilles. On a discuté un peu, et il nous a montré la volière qu'il avait fait installer il y a quelques semaines. Il en était très fier.

- Il a raison. Cette volière est magnifique, ajouta Wyatt.

- Enfin, il n'avait rien d'un jeune homme qui s'apprête à commettre l'irréparable. Alors, je pense qu'il y a un doute raisonnable, reconnut Savannah. Vous devriez enquêter Katherine.

- Je …, balbutia Kate, sans savoir que répondre, ne voulant pas informer la vieille dame qu'ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser à l'affaire. Avez-vous déjà vu Joshua sous l'emprise de l'alcool … ou autre chose ?

- Vous voulez dire de la drogue ? s'étonna Wyatt.

- Non, jamais, répondit Savannah. Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu tomber ? On ne peut pas tomber de ces balcons. Les balustrades sont bien trop hautes.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a tué …, suggéra Wyatt en commençant à envisager le pire.

- Vous connaissez bien tout le monde ici, reprit Kate, quelqu'un aurait-il pu vouloir du mal à Joshua ?

- Pas Philip, c'est certain, répondit aussitôt Wyatt avec conviction. Il considérait Joshua presque comme son fils. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il y avait entre ces deux-là une entente qui dépassait la simple relation patron-employé.

- Pas Rose non plus, ajouta Savannah. La petite est mignonne comme tout, elle adorait Joshua. Et puis elle est enceinte.

- Qui est le futur papa ? demanda Rick avec curiosité, se demandant si Rose avait pu fricoter avec un membre du personnel.

- On l'ignore, répondit la vieille dame. Rose est peu loquace sur le sujet. Je ne vois pas Eleanor non plus vouloir du mal à Joshua. C'est une excellente cuisinière, mais plus encore une croqueuse d'hommes. Elle ne se soucie pas de grand-chose d'autres que de trier son arrière-cuisine et séduire ces messieurs. Elle a même déjà fait du gringue à mon Wyatt.

- Ne dis pas de sottises ma chérie, s'offusqua Wyatt, Eleanor ne s'intéresse pas aux vieillards.

- Tu n'es pas si vieux ! Et encore fringuant ! J'ai vu comment elle te regarde moi ! s'exclama Savannah, convaincue.

Wyatt prit un air exaspéré, et préféra éviter de poursuivre le débat sur la supposée tentative de séduction d'Eleanor à son égard. Rick et Kate échangèrent un sourire.

- Avait-elle des relations intimes avec Joshua ?

- Pas que l'on sache, répondit Wyatt. Je ne les ai jamais vus spécialement converser tous les deux. Eleanor ne se mêle pas trop de la vie du manoir.

- Et Spencer ? demanda Rick, qui voyait déjà en lui le suspect idéal.

- Spencer est doux comme un agneau, répondit Savannah.

- Il paraît qu'il jalousait un peu Joshua.

- Je ne crois pas, fit Savannah. Joshua était un gamin. Spencer n'appréciait pas toujours ses bêtises, mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il y ait eu un quelconque souci entre eux.

- Spencer est vraiment un homme bien, ajouta Wyatt. Totalement dévoué à Monsieur et Madame Tudor, et au bon fonctionnement de la maison.

- Et Margareth ? continua Kate.

- C'est une gentille excentrique. Elle est tout l'opposé de Philip. Il aime le sport, elle aime l'art. Il est calme et posé, elle est virevoltante et dynamique. Je l'ai toujours vue agréable avec Joshua.

- J'ai entendu parler aussi de Violet, poursuivit Rick.

- Oui, c'est la fille de Monsieur Tudor. Elle a une trentaine d'années maintenant. Elle est née d'un premier mariage. Sa pauvre maman est morte quand elle avait trois ans. Elle a été élevée par Margareth.

- Elle vit ici ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui, depuis trois ans maintenant, depuis la naissance de sa petite fille Amy. Violet est une saltimbanque. Elle a fait beaucoup de théâtre au sein d'une petite troupe qui parcourait le pays. Elle ne revenait ici que pour les vacances. Et puis elle est tombée enceinte, et s'est retrouvée seule. Elle est revenue dans le giron familial. Elle écrit des livres, vous savez, mais plutôt historiques, expliqua Savannah qui avait l'air d'en savoir long sur la vie de la famille Tudor et celle de son personnel.

- En fait personne ici n'aurait pu vouloir de mal à Joshua ? résuma Rick.

- Eh bien non, fut forcée de constater Savannah.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un a pu s'introduire dans le manoir hier soir ? suggéra Rick.

- J'en doute, avec tout le personnel qu'il y a ici, répondit Kate, et puis il y a sûrement un système d'alarme.

- Peut-être s'est-il tout simplement suicidé, ajouta Wyatt, sceptique, et la petite Rose est trop bouleversée pour accepter la réalité.

- En tout cas, comptez sur moi pour ouvrir l'œil, fit Savannah en se levant, viens, Wyatt chéri, laissons ces jeunes gens profiter tranquillement de la piscine.

- Ne parlez à personne de vos doutes, leur conseilla Kate, en se levant à son tour, pas un mot, d'accord ?

- Motus et bouche cousue, répondit Savannah, en passant la porte, leur adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Kate se demandait si Savannah était vraiment capable de tenir sa langue, tant les mots semblaient sortir indéfiniment de sa bouche. Elle se tourna vers Rick, qui n'avait pas bougé de son transat, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Tu crois que les Monroe pourraient avoir tué Joshua ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Les Monroe ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui, on leur parle comme si de rien n'était. Mais si c'était eux ?

- Et quel serait leur mobile ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est toi la flic ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Avec toi, notre suspect potentiel est passé en quelques minutes d'un fantôme vengeur, à un majordome jaloux, et maintenant à un vieux couple de pipelettes … Tu les vois tuer Joshua et porter son corps pour le balancer par-dessus le balcon de la chambre ?

- Ils ont peut-être une potion magique à base de jus de cranberry ! lança-t-il en riant. On minimise trop souvent les vertus des cranberries …

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Arrêtons de réfléchir, et profitons, tant qu'on le peut encore, de notre week-end ! lança Kate en se débarrassant de son peignoir.

Il la regarda faire quelques pas jusqu'au bord du bassin, tâter la fraîcheur de l'eau du bout du pied, et plonger avec légèreté dans l'onde aux reflets bleutés. Frileux et peu téméraire, il adopta une stratégie toute différente et décida d'entrer dans l'eau par les marches de l'escalier tout en contemplant Kate, qui telle, une naïade, refaisait surface à l'autre bout de la piscine. D'un geste des deux mains, elle lissa ses cheveux trempés, et lui lança un regard souriant, alors qu'arrêté sur la deuxième marche, il faisait mine de frissonner.

- Allez ! Castle ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

- C'est gelé ! Comment tu fais pour plonger comme ça ?

- Mais non ce n'est pas froid …, fit-elle en faisant quelques brasses pour arriver jusqu'à lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Ne m'éclabousse pas ! lança-t-il, lisant dans le fond de ses pensées, rien qu'à voir son air espiègle.

- Mais non …, je n'oserais pas !

- Tu parles ! Je te préviens si tu m'éclabousses, je te noie !

- Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à te mouiller pour venir me noyer …, ironisa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle le regarda tenter avec précaution de descendre sur la marche suivante.

- Allez viens ! lança-t-elle en l'attrapant par la main.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser, elle l'attira d'un geste brusque pour l'obliger à se mouiller, et il se retrouva immédiatement de l'eau jusqu'au milieu du ventre.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Traîtresse ! s'écria-t-il en riant, sautillant et tournant sur lui-même comme pour échapper à la fraîcheur de l'eau.

- Allez, nage, ça va te réchauffer ! lança-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans l'eau pour rejoindre en quelques brasses l'autre bord du bassin.

Rick finit par se laisser entraîner par l'enthousiasme de Kate, et ils enchaînèrent plusieurs longueurs, jouant à se lancer des défis. Pour la course, Rick, plus musclé, était plus rapide. Pour l'apnée, Kate était redoutable. Bien qu'il était impossible de rivaliser avec elle, Rick s'obstina à vouloir la battre, refusant de s'avouer vaincu. Mais essoufflée, elle finit par aller s'asseoir sur les marches, les jambes dans l'eau pour récupérer. Rick la rejoignit, s'asseyant près d'elle, en faisant sa moue boudeuse.

- Est-ce que moi je boude parce que tu nages plus vite que moi ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaules.

- C'est physique ça, tu n'as pas à bouder car tu n'y peux rien. C'est les lois de la nature … Je suis plus fort. Mais l'apnée … j'ai pourtant une plus grande cage thoracique, comment tu fais ?

- J'ai un truc magique …, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur, s'attendant à une révélation.

- Mais non, Castle, je n'ai pas de trucs magiques, je ne sais pas moi … Arrête de bouder. Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner, fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je sais. Tu as dû être sirène dans une vie antérieure …, sourit-il.

- C'est sûrement ça oui ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, en la serrant contre lui et posa la main sur la peau nue de son ventre, le caressant doucement à la recherche d'un mouvement, si subtil soit-il.

- Il ne bouge toujours pas ce fainéant …, constata-t-il, déçu.

- Il est trop petit, mon cœur.

- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse ! sourit-il, sans cesser de parcourir la rondeur de son ventre.

Elle était toujours touchée et attendrie quand il caressait ainsi son ventre avec douceur.

- Pour la soirée de lancement samedi, continua-t-il, il faut réfléchir à ce que l'on va dire aux journalistes.

- A quel propos ?

- Le bébé. Ça commence à bien se voir.

- Et bien … Gates n'est même pas au courant, je préfèrerais qu'elle l'apprenne autrement que par les magazines people. Tu crois que ça se voit tant que ça ? fit-elle en scrutant son ventre.

- Il n'y a pas que le ventre, Kate, regarde cette poitrine … hum … appétissante ! s'exclama-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur son sein.

Elle rit devant l'air gourmand qu'il avait pris.

- Bon, ça se voit alors …, constata-t-elle comme si elle était contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence.

- Si tu mets un gros pull ou un peignoir non, si tu mets une robe sexy, oui. Et pour la soirée, je préfèrerais la robe sexy.

- Monsieur est bien exigeant …, sourit-elle. Les journalistes vont te poser des questions sur mon ventre et ma poitrine ? Ils sont là pour ton bouquin, non ?

- Mon bouquin, ton ventre, Nikki, toi, notre mariage … Ils vont tout passer au crible. Mais ils n'ont pas intérêt de s'intéresser de trop près à tes seins par contre ! Tes seins sont à moi, je ne divulguerai aucune information les concernant.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Enfin bon, je vais avoir droit à la totale, soupira-t-il.

- Je vais le dire à Gates avant samedi alors, sourit-elle, mais il faut que je trouve le bon moment.

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu as peur d'affronter Iron Gates.

- Euh … non …, ça pourrait être pire avec toi !

- Tu as raison, je préfère ne pas être là quand elle va apprendre qu'à cause de moi son meilleur lieutenant va être en congé quelques temps.

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul responsable dans l'affaire, même si tu as une haute image de ta virilité !

- Je suis sûre que Gates va être heureuse pour nous. Et puis, si tu es en congés, elle va tout de suite voir son intérêt : ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes !

- Allez ! Viens, encore quelques longueurs !

Ils nagèrent encore, avant de s'arrêter reprendre leur souffle, au bout du bassin, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules.

- Si la police de Brewster a conclu à un suicide, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kate ? demanda Rick, se replongeant dans sa réflexion sur la mort de Joshua.

- Je ne sais pas. On se penchera sur le dossier de plus près, si les gars ont pu le récupérer. Avec le dossier, on aura tous les éléments, on pourra se faire une idée, et ensuite aviser.

- A ce stade, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il se plaçant devant elle, les mains sur sa taille.

- Je crois qu'il a peut-être bien été tué. Mais il faut des preuves, Castle, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à sa nuque et enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Elle lui parlait de l'enquête, mais elle avait pris son air mutin, et l'ondulation de son bassin contre lui en disait long sur son envie. Il sourit en regardant la petite lueur qu'il connaissait bien au fond de ses yeux et sentit immédiatement le désir envahir tout son corps.

- Je vois que tu ne trouves plus l'eau si froide ! rigola-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Très drôle ! Petite coquine ! répondit-il en riant. La piscine est sur la liste de mes fantasmes …

- Oui, enfin celui-là il a déjà été assouvi une bonne vingtaine de fois …, chuchota-t-elle en jouant à effleurer ses lèvres, et à y glisser sa langue.

- Vingt ? Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-il, en parcourant de ses mains ses courbes jusqu'à ses fesses douces et galbées.

- Oui. Mais la piscine d'un manoir … ça c'est le grand luxe …, fit-elle en l'embrassant avec gourmandise.

- Et un manoir …. hanté …, humm ….. te faire l'amour sous les yeux d'un revenant ….

- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle, oublie le fantôme parce que là tu vas me couper l'envie.

- Je crois que fantôme ou pas, il n'y a pas de risque ! fit-il en la plaquant furieusement contre le mur du bassin.

* * *

><p><strong>C<span>hapitre 7<span>**

_Piscine, 19 h._

Rick s'était emparé de sa bouche avec rage. Sa langue chaude et gourmande caressant la sienne avait immédiatement attisé son désir. C'était comme s'ils avaient irrésistiblement besoin de s'unir, de se faire l'amour furieusement, comme une pulsion incontrôlable. L'eau enveloppant leurs corps, l'atmosphère tamisée de la piscine, la crainte de se faire surprendre amplifiaient leur excitation.

Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Accrochée au cou de son homme, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, elle sentait la fraîcheur du carrelage contre son dos, et la force du corps de Rick qui faisait pression contre elle. D'une main, sous l'eau, elle caressa son torse, effleura ses épaules qui émergeaient de la surface de l'eau, glissa dans son cou, s'empara de sa nuque, tandis que leurs bouches se dévoraient toujours vigoureusement. Son autre main l'enlaçait, parcourait son dos, s'immisçait dans son maillot, caressant la fermeté de ses fesses. Puis elle glissa ses doigts sur sa hanche, effleura son nombril, puis le bas de son ventre, avant de plaquer la paume de sa main sur son sexe gonflé de désir, comme pour sonder le plaisir qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Il émit un grognement de satisfaction, s'arrachant à sa bouche quelques secondes pour observer son air mutin. Son regard coquin le rendit dingue. Il se raidit en sentant ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son sexe, et commencer à le caresser habilement. Il se laissa faire, savourant simplement le plaisir envahir tout son corps au rythme de ses mains, de ses lèvres embrassant son cou, du bout de sa langue, léchant la peau de son torse, titillant ses tétons. La regarder s'appliquer à lui donner du plaisir le rendait fou d'envie. Elle était si sensuelle et amoureuse, et, sous l'eau, chacune des caresses et des pressions de sa main prenaient une dimension euphorisante. Elle l'excitait tant que contrôler le désir qui montait devenait douloureux.

- Kate … arrête .., souffla-t-il dans un gémissement, en posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Déjà ? fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, fière de son effet.

Il plaqua son sexe contre elle, et frotta sensuellement son bassin contre le sien. Elle émit un petit gémissement qui le fit sourire, et se mordilla la lèvre comme elle le faisait quand elle cherchait à contrôler la vague de désir qui déferlait en elle.

- Alors, on fait moins la maligne ! lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire coquin, et se jeta furieusement sur ses lèvres.

- Viens là où il y a moins d'eau … Je ne suis pas un poisson, sourit-il, entre deux baisers en l'entraînant vers les marches du bassin.

Ils avaient maintenant de l'eau jusque la taille, collés dans un coin du bassin, essayant de se cacher discrètement à la vue de quiconque pourrait avoir l'idée de venir profiter de la piscine. Il glissa sa main dans le creux de son dos, et la plaqua contre lui. Immédiatement, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, leurs lèvres se happèrent, leurs langues brûlantes se caressèrent avidement. Lascive sous les caresses des mains de Rick, elle se laissait emporter par le désir. Elles s'attardèrent sur ses fesses, remontèrent dans son dos, jusqu'à sa nuque, où il tira sur le galon de son maillot de bain, qui glissa dans l'eau, pour découvrir sa poitrine joliment bombée. Il plongea ses mains sous l'eau pour dénouer son maillot, qu'il ressortit comme un trophée et posa sur le bord de la piscine. A son tour, elle lui ôta son maillot, alors que les mains de son homme s'étaient emparées de ses seins, à la fois doux et humides, ronds et dressés d'envie. Elle frémissait sous ses caresses elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, guidant sa bouche jusque son sein, tandis que la main de Rick empoignait l'autre, faisant rouler doucement la pointe sous son pouce. Elle gémit, et s'agrippa à ses cheveux quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son autre téton. L'attaque délicieuse de ses mains et de ses lèvres habiles embrasaient tout son corps, qui se tendait sous ce supplice exquis. Appuyée contre le mur du bassin, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, excitée par la sensation de son sexe tendu contre son ventre.

- Rick …, l'implora-t-elle, tête renversée en arrière, gémissante.

Plutôt que de mettre fin à son supplice, il s'en délecta, et sa main délaissant son sein, plongea sous l'eau pour se poser doucement entre ses cuisses. Il effleura la peau douce de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et sentant son impatience, s'attarda sur la chaleur humide de son sexe quelques secondes, l'excitant du bout des doigts. Ses gémissements de plaisir le ravageaient d'envie.

- Rick …, je n'en peux plus …, gémit-elle, sa bouche effleurant la sienne.

- Moi non plus …, murmura-t-il en guidant son sexe d'une main pour la pénétrer avec frénésie, retenant son souffle.

Ils laissèrent échapper tous les deux un gémissement mêlant plaisir et soulagement, tant contrôler leur désir devenait presque douloureux. Les va-et-vient de Rick, d'abord, lents et doux, se firent très vite brusques et saccadés. Il sentait les doigts de Kate qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules, ses ongles qui se plantaient dans son dos, ses mains qui s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux. Son souffle chaud haletait contre son cou, ses gémissements résonnaient dans son oreille faisant frissonner tout son être. Ils faisaient furieusement l'amour, presque avec rage, mais dans un silence assourdissant que seul le clapotis de l'eau accompagnant chacun de mouvements de leurs corps venait interrompre. Il sentit Kate se cambrer, la tête renversée en arrière, gémissant à chacun de ses assauts. Il intensifia avec vigueur les mouvements de son bassin, et la contempla lorsque la jouissance s'empara de tout son corps le faisant tressaillir. Immédiatement, emporté à son tour par cette vague de désir, dans un long râle de plaisir, il se libéra de cette envie furieuse qui s'était emparée de lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Toujours les bras accrochés à son cou, Kate déroula ses jambes de sa taille, et reposa les pieds au fond du bassin, pantelante. Il l'enlaça pour la serrer contre lui, et enfouit sa bouche dans son cou, écartant ses cheveux mouillés pour y déposer un baiser.

* * *

><p><span><em>Grand salon, 20h30.<em>

Kate et Rick étaient redescendus de leur petit nuage de plaisir pour se rendre au dîner dans le grand salon, où, ce soir, tout le monde était réuni. De prime abord, l'ambiance y était chaleureuse. Comme la veille, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et la longue table avait été dressée joliment, mais avec sobriété. Une nappe simplement blanche que venaient égayer deux bouquets de dahlias pourpres aux fleurs dentelées, et de marguerites jaunes et orangées, déposées par Rose aux extrémités de la table. Kate s'était émerveillée de la beauté de ces couleurs chatoyantes, qui donnaient de la vie à l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait au salon. Rose lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'elle avait cueilli les fleurs dans les massifs du jardin, et qu'ainsi Joshua était symboliquement présent avec eux, lui qui pensait que les fleurs étaient le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ses émotions. Kate remarqua que Rose avait toujours son air triste, mais avait réussi à parler de Joshua sans que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes. Elle ne fit que de rares apparitions au cours de la soirée, aidant surtout Spencer à débarrasser les assiettes au fur et à mesure du repas.

Philip les avait accueillis gentiment dans le salon avant le dîner, tentant de s'intéresser brièvement à leur journée. Wyatt lui avait suggéré d'emmener un jour ses hôtes new-yorkais découvrir la récolte des cramberries, et Philip avait gentiment accepté. Mais il ne s'était pas éternisé sur le sujet, peu enclin à discuter. Il s'était contenté d'écouter, comme tout le monde, Savannah disserter sur l'efficacité de la phytothérapie, son sujet de prédilection du moment. Pour une fois, Kate se réjouit de ses bavardages, qui au moins, avaient pour mérite d'animer la soirée.

Margareth affichait elle-aussi une certaine tristesse, mais malgré son air désolé, elle avait été plus loquace que son époux, et même souriante. En attendant le dîner, Rick et Kate s'étaient intéressés à ses activités artistiques, histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la maîtresse de maison. Margareth ne travaillait pas, mais peignait, et certaines de ses toiles ornaient les murs des couloirs de l'étage. Rick n'osa pas demander si elle vendait ses œuvres, car les tableaux qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir ressemblaient à de savants mélanges de couleurs, davantage apparentés selon lui à du gribouillage qu'à de l'art. Margareth leur avait aussi présenté Violet, et sa fille, Amy, qu'ils rencontraient pour la première fois.

Violet était une jolie jeune femme, au style très simple et naturel. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller élégamment pour l'occasion. Simplement vêtue d'un jean, et d'un pull, elle avait néanmoins le style classieux des gens nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, et de plus, naturellement dotés de charme. De longs cheveux tombant en boucles noires dans son dos, les yeux bleu acier de son père, et la peau étonnamment bronzée pour la saison. Son doux visage resta fermé, dans une attitude assez similaire à celle de son père, emprise de chagrin. Elle se mit volontairement en retrait, ne s'immisçant pas dans les conversations qui précédèrent le repas. La fillette, Amy, monopolisa son attention s'amusant à grimper sur les fauteuils en cuir pour sauter le plus loin possible. Le lord et se femme, concentrés sur leurs hôtes, ne semblèrent pas prêter attention au concours de sauts de leur petite fille, et Violet s'évertua à la faire obéir. Mais Amy, dynamique et espiègle, s'amusait à se jouer de l'autorité de sa mère, qui finit par laisser la fillette s'amuser comme elle l'entendait, et se joignit aux conversations des adultes. Rick lança un œil à Amy, debout sur le fauteuil Chesterfield. Elle croisa son regard, et sourit à cet inconnu, avec un air malicieux, avant de sauter aussi loin qu'elle put, atterrissant à quelques centimètres seulement de la grille protégeant la cheminée. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter fièrement sur le fauteuil quand Rick l'attrapa par la taille et la cala dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Amy se tourna vers lui, en le regardant sévèrement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la bouille de la petite fille qui feignait les gros yeux. Elle n'était pas intimidée le moins du monde, habituée, sans doute, à évoluer dans un monde d'adultes.

- Je veux sauter !

- Oui, mais ta maman ne veut pas que tu sautes, répondit Rick en la reposant sur le sol.

Elle le regarda l'air interrogateur, se demandant qui était cet adulte qui l'empêchait de s'amuser librement.

- C'est dangereux. Regarde le feu, là. Tu vas te faire du mal.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de parcourir des yeux les flammes qui crépitaient. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Je m'appelle Rick, et toi, tu dois être Amy ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, répondit la fillette en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle Amy.

La petite afficha un visage radieux, ravie qu'un adulte lui accorde un peu d'attention.

- Et la dame c'est qui ? demanda Amy en montrant du doigt Kate qui écoutait Margareth et Savannah lui expliquer qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils profitent de leur séjour pour aller voir les baleines qui s'approchent des rivages de Cape Cod.

- C'est ma femme. Elle s'appelle Kate.

La fillette le regarda, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

- C'est ton amoureuse ? demanda Amy.

- Oui, c'est mon amoureuse, sourit Rick.

- Elle est belle ton amoureuse, on dirait une princesse.

- Oui, elle est très belle, sourit Rick.

Son regard croisa celui de Kate qui jetait un œil dans leur direction pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle sourit en voyant qu'aux conversations ennuyantes des adultes, il avait préféré celles innocentes d'une fillette de trois ans.

- Moi, mon amoureux c'est Ethan. Et il est dans ma classe, reprit Amy.

- Oh, tu as un amoureux toi ? Mais tu es toute petite.

- Non, je suis grande ! Je saute loin ! lança-t-elle en accrochant ses petits bras au fauteuil pour grimper dessus.

- Amy, c'est dangereux de sauter. Assis-toi sagement, et je te montre quelque chose.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu vas voir.

La fillette s'assit, obéissante, et attendit, bien sage, en regardant Rick d'un air curieux. Il l'observa, attendrie, par son petit visage. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman. Ses longues boucles noires étaient attachées en queue de cheval, et la douceur de ses traits renvoyait au visage de Violet. En regardant cette petite fille, inéluctablement, il pensa quelques secondes à leur enfant dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore le sexe. Même s'il était un peu tôt, Kate ne voulait pas savoir, et préférait avoir la surprise. Lui doutait d'avoir la patience d'attendre. Kate n'avait pas vraiment rigolé quand il lui avait dit que de toute façon, même si elle ne voulait pas savoir, lui soudoierait le gynécologue pour qu'il lui fasse la révélation en avant-première. C'était une plaisanterie. Il n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le faire, mais le suspens allait être long à endurer. Pour l'instant, le bébé était le bébé. Un petit être asexué, qu'ils aimaient déjà, peu importe son sexe. Au fond de lui, Rick avait une petite préférence pour un garçon. Mais à regarder cette fillette qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, il se dit qu'il serait le plus heureux des papas si leur enfant était une petite Beckett, aussi jolie et têtue que sa maman.

Il se reconcentra sur Amy, et prenant un air volontairement très sérieux, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux derrière son oreille, en observant les yeux de la fillette qui se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ramena la main à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Regarde ce que tu avais dans les cheveux ! lui lança-t-il en faisant tourner la pièce argentée entre ses doigts.

- Une pièce ! s'écria Amy, enthousiaste. Encore !

Rick recommença la manipulation au-dessus de son autre oreille, pour faire apparaître une deuxième pièce.

- Tu es un vrai magicien ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Rick lui sourit, satisfait.

- Je peux les garder ?

- Bien-sûr. Elles sont à toi, elles sont sorties de tes cheveux !

Elle regarda avec admiration les pièces dans chacune de ses mains.

- Tu as vu le fantôme ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec un sourire malicieux.

- Le fantôme ?

- Oui, le fantôme qui habite dans la maison.

- Il y a un fantôme ici ?

- Oui. Spencer me raconte toujours l'histoire du fantôme.

Rick s'étonna, d'une part que le très sérieux majordome raconte des histoires à Amy, et d'autre part, qu'il s'agisse d'histoires de fantômes étant donné son âge.

- Je n'ai pas vu le fantôme. Et toi ? demanda-t-il, la curiosité piquée au vif.

- Pas vu le fantôme. Je le cherche des fois, répondit-elle très sérieusement.

- Moi-aussi, sourit-il. Mais chut, il y a des grands qui disent que c'est n'importe quoi.

- Oui, fit-elle à voix basse, papy et mamie ne me croient jamais. Maman a écrit un livre sur le fantôme.

- Oh, un vrai livre ?

- Il n'y a pas d'images, que des écritures, répondit Amy. Un livre pour les grands. Il est dans la bibliothèque.

- D'accord. Dis-donc tu parles très bien pour une petite fille.

- Oui, je suis grande ! s'écria-t-elle, alors que Philip et Margareth annonçaient le début du repas.

Amy descendit du fauteuil en toute hâte pour rejoindre sa mère. Rick se rapprocha de Kate, tandis que Margareth montrait à chacun des convives où s'asseoir. Ils furent ravis de voir Savannah et Wyatt prendre place à côté d'eux, car vu la faible volubilité du reste des convives ce soir, le dîner s'annonçait soporifique. Au moins, Savannah allait mettre de l'animation avec ses bavardages.

Le repas qui leur fut servi était délicieux, comme celui de la veille. Rick se fit la remarque qu'Eleanor était une cuisinière excellente, et que, par conséquent, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Les raviolis au homard accompagnés de leur coulis de tomates au basilic constituèrent le clou du repas. Dès la première bouchée, Rick et Kate se lancèrent un regard enchanté, qui en disait long sur la saveur de ce plat. Savannah leur apprit qu'Eleanor était la petite-fille d'immigrés italiens, et qu'elle leur offrait le luxe de goûter à des recettes ancestrales nées sur la côte amalfitaine, et transmises de génération en génération.

Ecoutant d'une oreille les discussions de Savannah, qui, elle s'en réjouit, n'avait pas forcément besoin d'un interlocuteur actif pour discourir, et de l'autre les conversations de Rick et Wyatt sur la crise du marché de l'immobilier, Kate s'efforça de se concentrer tout au long du dîner sur les gestes et les attitudes de chacun, tentant de percevoir des signes suspects.

Philip était affligé. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux pleins de tristesse cherchaient à éviter les regards. Il parla peu, se contentant de manger. Le seul sourire qu'il esquissa alla à sa petite fille qui s'était barbouillée de sauce tomate avec ses raviolis. Kate se demandait quelle relation pouvait unir le lord et le jeune Joshua pour qu'il soit bouleversé à ce point par la mort subite de son jardinier. Peut-être était-il simplement un patron aimant. Mais peut-être y avait-il matière à creuser. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kate peinait à croire que cet homme, dans l'état où il semblait être, ait pu tuer Joshua la veille, du moins, de son plein gré. Ce chagrin sincère pouvait aussi être synonyme de remords. Il avait pu se passer quelque chose hier soir qui ait provoqué la chute accidentelle de Joshua.

Margareth, consciente de la douleur de son mari, s'efforçait d'orienter les conversations et de s'intéresser à ses hôtes, afin de ne pas les abandonner à l'ambiance morose qui régnait au manoir. Elle leur conseilla quelques sites à visiter absolument, et leur vanta la cuisine de plusieurs petits restaurants de la presqu'île. Elle questionna un peu Kate sur son métier, les difficultés d'être une femme dans la police, et Rick sur l'art de trouver l'inspiration pour écrire des romans. En fait, elle semblait faire de son mieux pour jouer la maîtresse de maison parfaite, soucieuse du bien-être de ses hôtes, en ayant un petit mot pour chacun d'entre eux.

Quant à Violet Tudor, elle était insaisissable. Elle parla peu, se contentant la plupart du temps de s'adresser à sa fille Amy. La fillette était plutôt agitée et vivante, et semblait donner du fil à retordre à sa mère qui s'acharna une bonne partie du repas à essayer de la faire manger. Rick tenta d'aborder l'histoire du manoir, et surtout de William Brewster dont le fantôme l'intéressait, mais elle esquiva les questions comme si elle ne voulait pas parler. Il n'insista pas, résolu à aller trouver le livre dont Amy lui avait parlé.

Le seul élément digne d'intérêt lors de la soirée fut l'attitude de Spencer, si flegmatique jusque-là. Le majordome s'occupait du service, enchaînant les aller-venues entre le salon et la cuisine. De temps en temps, il resta debout près de la porte attendant que les convives finissent de manger. Il adoptait sa posture classique : bien droit, les mains sagement croisées devant lui, le regard comme perdu dans le vide. Mais plusieurs fois, Kate sentit les yeux du majordome se poser sur elle. Et il n'avait pas le regard effrayant dont Rick lui avait parlé. Il jetait des regards furtifs à son décolleté. Mais ce qu'elle capta de plus étonnant ne fut pas le regard coquin de Spencer, mais celui furieux de Margareth. Un court instant, Kate vit les yeux de Margareth s'attarder sur ceux du majordome, toujours sagement positionné devant la porte, et crut apercevoir un léger sourire sur le visage de Spencer. Margareth, elle, ne souriait pas, mais le fusillait du regard. Cet étrange échange à distance ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il fit jubiler Kate comme si elle venait de faire une découverte sensationnelle. Elle était pressée d'en parler à Castle, et, à peine la dernière bouchée de sa tarte aux prunes avalée, elle essaya de lui faire discrètement comprendre par quelques œillades qu'elle avait envie de monter se coucher. Mais Rick était en train de se laisser convaincre par Wyatt d'acheter une maison secondaire à Cape Cod. Elle finit par lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle était fatiguée. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et quittèrent le salon.

Ils virent Spencer les fixer du regard. Mais sans s'en préoccuper, ils montèrent l'escalier menant au premier étage.

- Toujours pas de nouvelles des gars, constata Kate en jetant un œil à son téléphone.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas réussi à récupérer le rapport d'autopsie.

- Je les appellerai tout à l'heure.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, silencieux et désert, en commentant la qualité du repas, passèrent devant l'armure en pied, et arrivèrent devant la porte de leur chambre. Kate s'apprêtait à ouvrir quand Rick l'interrompit en posant une main sur son bras.

- Attend ! Ecoute …

Elle le regarda étonnée, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir entendu. Sans bouger, il tendait l'oreille, l'air très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Kate en écoutant l'immensité du silence.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ? murmura-t-il, comme si, lui, avait perçu un bruit étrange.

- Quoi ?

- Une porte, répondit-il à voix basse, en tournant sur lui-même pour visualiser l'ensemble du couloir du premier étage. J'ai entendu un bruit de porte comme si elle avait claqué. Ça venait d'en haut.

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Tu fais une fixation sur les bruits de portes ou quoi ? répondit Kate, avec un petit air narquois.

- Viens, on va voir, continua-t-il en partant vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

- Castle, il n'y a personne là-haut, répondit Kate qui n'avait aucune envie d'aller explorer les couloirs à la recherche d'une porte qui avait claqué. Tout le monde est encore au salon. Et Eleanor et Rose sont en cuisine.

- Justement. C'est étrange, fit-il prenant son air mystérieux, figé en bas de l'escalier.

- Tout est étrange avec toi …, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

- Depuis le bas des marches, il lui fit un signe de la main insistant pour qu'elle vienne, l'air tout excité. A contrecœur, elle finit par se décider à le rejoindre, non pas qu'elle soit curieuse de savoir quelle porte avait bien pu claquer, mais elle savait que Castle ne renoncerait pas à sa quête de fantôme. Elle gardait aussi en tête qu'il y avait peut-être un assassin au sein de cette demeure, et préférait que Rick n'erre pas tout seul en pleine nuit dans les couloirs.

- Je passe devant, lâcha Kate, avec autorité, retrouvant tout à coup son costume de flic.

- Bien-sûr, mon Lieutenant, sourit Rick.

Ils montèrent en essayant d'être discrets, mais les marches craquaient à chacun de leurs pas, dans un bruit qui leur semblait faire un fracas redoutable, tant le bâtiment était plongé dans le silence. Tout à coup, arrivée en haut de l'escalier, Kate se figea, se tournant vers Rick. Cette fois-ci, elle-aussi avait entendu le claquement de porte, qui avait résonné jusqu'à eux, mais semblait venir d'une zone indéterminée située au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Kate appuya sur l'interrupteur en haut de l'escalier, et tous les lustres du couloir s'illuminèrent, faisant apparaître la teinte jaune acidulée des murs. Toutes les portes étaient fermées.

- Ça ne vient pas d'ici, fit Kate, commençant à se prendre au jeu.

- Oui, ça doit être plus haut encore.

Le bâtiment principal du manoir était ainsi fait qu'une fois arrivé en haut de chaque escalier, il fallait traverser tout le couloir de l'étage pour avoir accès, à l'autre bout, à l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Ils se souvenaient des explications de Savannah : le couloir jaune acidulé était celui des chambres du personnel. Ils passèrent devant la porte sous scellé de la chambre de Joshua Black, tendirent l'oreille devant chacune des pièces mais n'y entendirent qu'un silence assourdissant. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils montèrent l'escalier vers le dernier étage. Kate essaya en vain d'allumer la lumière. Le couloir resta plongé dans l'obscurité. Là, sur le pas de l'escalier, la lumière arrivant depuis l'étage inférieur éclairait le début du couloir d'une faible lueur, mais plus loin, l'obscurité devenait impénétrable.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? chuchota Kate. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un courant d'air en plus. Et on ne voit rien …

- Tu as peur ? murmura Rick, avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis flic, Castle, je n'ai pas peur du noir ! Allez, on y va. Ne t'éloigne pas et ne touche à rien.

- A quoi veux-tu que je touche ? Je ne vois même pas mes propres mains ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

- Avec toi, il vaut mieux anticiper.

Ils avancèrent prudemment essayant de suivre le milieu du couloir pour ne pas rencontrer d'obstacles. Le silence était pesant, et Rick avait beau s'efforcer de scruter l'obscurité, il ne distinguait ni les portes le long des murs, ni même Kate, qui marchait devant lui. Il percevait simplement ses mouvements, légers, le souffle de sa respiration, calme et posée, le cliquetis discret de ses talons qui semblaient glisser sur le parquet. Tout à coup, le retentissement brutal d'un claquement de porte, là à quelques mètres devant eux, les fit sursauter. Ils se figèrent, sentant leur cœur s'accélérer dans leur poitrine, tous les sens en éveil quand un énorme bruit sourd résonna avec fracas, comme si quelque chose était tombé lourdement sur le sol, si fort que Rick eut l'impression qu'il avait dû retentir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Sans se voir, ils se frôlèrent, reprenant leur avancée, côte à côte, jusque cette porte qui barrait le couloir. Kate tâtonna sur la porte, et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas entièrement fermée et ne possédait ni poignée ni serrure, ce qui expliquait qu'elle devait battre bruyamment sous l'effet des courants d'air.

- C'est l'accès à l'aile Est ici, chuchota Rick.

Lors de la visite du manoir, Savannah et Wyatt ne les avaient pas emmenés dans cette partie de la demeure, leur expliquant que les Tudor faisaient rénover toute l'aile Est en vue d'y créer des suites supplémentaires, et une immense salle de réception.

- Il doit y avoir une fenêtre ouverte, c'est tout. Ça fait claquer la porte, et ça a dû faire tomber un truc derrière, murmura Kate. Tu es rassuré ? On peut redescendre ?

Rick s'apprêtait à acquiescer quand il lui sembla entendre de légers bruits, au-delà de la porte.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose, fit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi encore ? soupira Kate.

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'est peut-être lui.

- Qui ?

- Le revenant vengeur …, à moins que ce ne soit l'esprit frappeur …, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais devinait l'étincelle d'excitation dans ses yeux.

- Castle …, soupira-t-elle de nouveau, exaspérée par son obsession fantomatique.

- On peut aller voir ? S'il te plaît ma chérie …, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et malicieuse.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer …, grogna-t-elle, incapable de résister pour autant à l'enthousiasme de son mari. Deux minutes, pas plus. On regarde, et s'il n'y a pas de fantôme, enfin, quand tu auras vu qu'il n'y a pas de fantôme, on redescend.

- Promis, répondit-il, réjoui.

Ce n'était probablement que le vent, mais tant que Rick n'aurait pas pu constater les choses de ses propres yeux, il ne se résoudrait pas à regagner leur chambre. Kate poussa la porte d'une main dévoilant une immense salle plongée dans la pénombre. La lueur de la lune se glissait difficilement à travers les fenêtres bâchées, créant par endroit un léger voile de lumière tamisée. La pièce ressemblait à un amas de bâches en plastiques, pots de peinture, échafaudages, sacs de ciment et outillages divers.

Figés dans l'ouverture de la porte, Rick et Kate tentaient de jeter un œil vers l'intérieur, mais à part les bâches plastiques, ils peinaient à voir quoi ce soit. Rick tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de l'interrupteur, mais il n'y en avait pas.

Kate lui fit signe qu'elle passait devant, et s'avança dans la pénombre. Pas totalement rassurée, malgré la hardiesse qu'elle affichait aux yeux de Rick, elle attrapa par précaution des armes de fortune posées sur des caisses de bois : un niveau en métal qu'elle empoigna, et un marteau qu'elle tendit à Rick.

- Avec ça, le fantôme n'a qu'à bien se tenir, ironisa-t-il dans un murmure.

- Vise la tête ! sourit-elle.

- Un fantôme n'a pas vraiment de tête !

Elle se remit à avancer prudemment, tenant fermement le niveau, sur le qui-vive. Elle voyait à peine où poser les pieds, et manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Rick la suivait de près, tentant de déceler une présence, ou un mouvement, en scrutant l'amas d'objets qui s'entassaient dans le noir.

Alors qu'ils avaient avancé de quelques mètres, des bâches claquèrent bruyamment sous l'effet d'un coup de vent. Kate lança un regard satisfait à Rick, lui signifiant qu'elle avait raison. La fenêtre sans vitre derrière la bâche plastique mal fixée devait être à l'origine du courant d'air qui avait fait claquer la porte. Le rayon de lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce éclaira des planches de bois qui barraient le passage, semblant être tombées de l'échafaudage contre lequel elles devaient être posées. Là était certainement l'origine du bruit fracassant qu'ils avaient entendu depuis le couloir.

- Ce n'est que le vent, Castle …

- Oui, constata-t-il, avec déception.

- Est-ce que c'est bon maintenant ?

- On peut peut-être continuer d'explorer par là-bas, suggéra-t-il. Spencer a dit qu'on pouvait entendre un fant…

- Il n'y a pas de fantôme, Castle. Ne crois pas tout ce que ta tête remplie d'imagination veut te laisser entendre.

- Rabat-joie …, marmonna-t-il.

- Je pense qu'on a assez exploré pour ce soir.

Kate sentit quelque chose lui frôler la tête, effleurant ses cheveux dans un bruissement d'ailes. Elle sursauta, poussant un cri d'effroi, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, comme pour chasser ce qui pourrait approcher sa tête de nouveau.

- Il y a une bête ! Un truc qui vole ! s'écria-t-elle, effrayée.

- Viens, recule ! lui lança Rick, en riant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! lança-t-elle en scrutant le plafond.

Il attrapa sa main, pour la guider en arrière.

- Ce n'est rien, ça doit être un oiseau, ou une chauve-souris …, expliqua-t-il posément alors qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour pour rejoindre le couloir du bâtiment principal, toujours plongé dans le noir total.

- Une chauve-souris ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

- Oui, une chauve-souris aux crocs aiguisés, assoiffée de sang frais … fit-il prenant un ton effrayant.

- Rick, arrête …

Il riait encore quand le rayon d'une lampe braquée sur eux depuis le seuil de la porte le fit se figer d'un seul coup.


	5. Chapter 8-9

**Chapitre 8**

3ème_ étage du manoir_

La lumière les éblouissait, ils ne parvenaient pas à voir le visage de celui qui tenait la lampe, mais reconnurent aussitôt le ton grave et posé de la voix de Spencer.

- Monsieur et Madame Castle ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? lança le majordome, sur un ton calme, et presque un peu inquiet.

- Oh ! Spencer ! fit Rick en arrivant à sa hauteur, et lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule comme s'il était content de retrouver son vieil ami.

Spencer ne réagit pas, et se contenta de les toiser de haut, son regard s'attardant sur les armes de fortune que l'un et l'autre tenaient dans leurs mains. Il se demandait ce que ces deux-là étaient venus farfouiller par ici. Est-ce qu'ils se posaient des questions et avaient commencé à mener l'enquête ? Ou bien Richard Castle avait-il simplement réussi à entraîner sa femme sur la piste du fantôme ? Il chercha à sonder le couple pendant quelques secondes en éclairant leurs visages. Ils n'avaient pas l'air suspicieux à son égard, semblaient plutôt calmes, et souriants. Rien d'inquiétant a priori.

- Cette aile du manoir est en travaux, lâcha-t-il, en faisant courir la lumière de sa lampe sur les échafaudages.

- Oui, on a remarqué. C'est un sacré bazar là-dedans, répondit Rick.

- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faisiez ici ?

- On a entendu une porte qui n'arrêtait pas de claquer, expliqua simplement Kate. J'ai le sommeil plutôt léger, et on a préféré monter pour la fermer.

- Mais rassurez-vous Spencer, c'était juste un courant d'air, fit Rick, avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet, Monsieur. Mais cette aile est interdite au public. C'est dangereux. Je vous demanderais donc de ne plus venir par ici.

- Bien-sûr, répondit Kate.

- Permettez-moi de vous reconduire jusque votre suite. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous égariez.

- Merci, vous êtes trop aimable, Spencer, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

Ils suivirent le majordome qui leur éclairait le passage avec sa lampe.

- Il faudrait penser à changer les ampoules, Spencer, on ne voit rien ici.

- Il s'agit probablement d'un problème temporaire, Monsieur. Un fusible peut-être, répondit le majordome. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas à déambuler à cet étage. Ce sont les appartements de Mademoiselle Violet et Amy.

- Nous l'ignorions, mentit Rick.

- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses, Monsieur. Vous êtes des hôtes bien téméraires, continua Spencer, se laissant aller à une conversation moins formelle et à un ton plus cordial.

Kate se contentait de suivre les deux hommes, laissant Rick essayer, comme à son habitude d'amadouer le majordome. Elle sentait que pour une fois, Spencer semblait un peu plus réceptif et un peu plus ouvert au dialogue.

- Téméraires ? s'étonna Rick, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Nos clients n'osent jamais s'aventurer plus loin que le deuxième étage, avec toutes ces légendes qu'on raconte.

- Les légendes ?

Kate comprit que Spencer avait entrepris de chercher à les effrayer avec cette histoire de fantôme. Peut-être voulait-il éviter qu'ils ne traînent dans les couloirs. Mais pourquoi ? Dans tous les cas, avec Rick, il était mal tombé, car plus il lui parlerait de fantômes, plus il aurait envie de traîner dans les couloirs, alléché par les légendes de revenants.

- Un instant, je me suis dit que peut-être vous aviez déniché le fantôme, répondit Spencer, l'air mystérieux.

- Le fantôme ? fit Rick, tout excité d'en apprendre davantage.

- Oui, le fantôme de William Brewster. C'est ici, en haut de l'aile Est, que sir William Brewster a été tué en 1644.

- Il a été assassiné ?

- La légende dit que sa maîtresse l'aurait poignardé par une nuit de pleine lune, et que les hurlements du pauvre William se seraient fait entendre jusqu'à Plymouth.

- C'est pour ça qu'on peut entendre son fantôme hurler la nuit ?

- Je me contente de vous conter la légende, Monsieur Castle. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais vu de fantôme ici, ni entendu de hurlements. Mais il est vrai que nos hôtes sont en général méfiants.

- Il y a des bruits bizarres quand même dans votre manoir, Spencer.

- Vous savez, Monsieur, les vieilles demeures comme ce manoir ont leur lot de courants d'air et de bruits étranges.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 23 h 30.<span>_

Spencer venait de les raccompagner jusqu'à leur chambre. Après s'être laissé aller à quelques confidences sur la légende du manoir, il s'était replongé dans sa réserve, se contentant de répondre évasivement aux questions de Rick. Il leur avait poliment souhaité une bonne nuit, refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Comment il a su qu'on était là-haut ? demanda Rick à peine entré. Quand je te dis qu'il est flippant !

- Mais non il n'est pas flippant, fit Kate en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit pour retirer ses chaussures à talons. C'est son boulot de surveiller ce qui se passe dans le manoir. Et si on a entendu cette porte claquer, lui aussi. Normal qu'il soit monté voir ce qui se passait.

- Il n'y avait pas que la porte et le courant d'air, répondit-il, l'air songeur, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Oui, il y avait cette satanée bestiole. J'ai horreur des trucs qui volent ! lança-t-elle en frissonnant.

- J'ai vu ça …, rigola-t-il, le redoutable lieutenant Beckett qui a peur d'une mignonne petite chauve-souris. Les gars vont être morts de rire. Ce cri que tu as poussé !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de leur raconter ça. J'ai des dossiers te concernant je te rappelle ! Tu peux m'aider s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, en lui tournant les dos, soulevant négligemment ses cheveux, pour qu'il descende la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

- Trouillarde …, rigola-t-il en s'exécutant, tout en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

- Merci, sourit-elle en se levant, et faisant glisser sa robe à ses pieds. En tout cas, tu nous as fait grimper là-haut pour pas grand-chose. Un courant d'air.

- Il y avait d'autres bruits, Kate, je ne suis pas fou, continua-t-il en se déchaussant.

- Pas encore totalement, j'ose espérer …, rigola-t-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain. Spencer l'a dit, il y a toujours des bruits étranges dans les vieilles demeures.

- Spencer a parlé d'un fantôme … lança Rick.

- Spencer est très malin, et il a compris que tu étais fasciné par les fantômes.

- C'était peut-être le fantôme de William Brewster qui se glissait au milieu des bâches et des outils …, continua-t-il en se levant pour déboutonner sa chemise.

- C'était le vent …, soupira Kate en resortant de la salle de bain, en tenue légère.

- On verra, se contenta-t-il de répondre en enlevant sa chemise.

Kate s'approcha pour l'enlacer par la taille.

- Tu ne laisseras pas tomber tant que tu n'auras pas vu ce fantôme ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, fit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Faites qu'il se pointe rapidement …, soupira-t-elle en allant se glisser dans le lit.

Il sourit à l'air exaspéré qu'elle avait pris, tout en enlevant son pantalon, et disparaissant à son tour dans la salle de bain.

- J'ai des révélations très intéressantes à te faire, bien plus croustillantes que ton fantôme, lui lança Kate en jetant un œil à son téléphone, constatant que les gars n'avaient toujours pas appelé.

- Rien ne peut être plus palpitant qu'un fantôme …

- Au cours du dîner, Spencer reluquait mon décolleté, continua-t-elle, tout à fait banalement.

Il passa aussitôt la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, et lui jeta un regard sidéré.

- Spencer ? C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il catégorique.

- Je te jure, il matait mes seins, Castle …

- Bon, techniquement c'est possible, mais Spencer ? On parle de Spencer ... le mec rigide qui n'a pas décroché un sourire depuis hier, qui fait des politesses à n'en plus finir, et qui ne se marre même pas quand je plaisante ? demanda-t-il, sceptique, en venant s'allonger dans le lit.

- Lui-même … j'ai vu ses yeux.

- Pourquoi tu regardais ses yeux d'abord ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'essayais de le cerner un peu mieux …, et je te dis qu'à plusieurs reprises il a regardé.

- Ok, fit-il en réfléchissant. Donc là c'est le moment où je dois dire que je vais aller me battre avec ce …. majordome pour venger ton honneur bafoué par son regard salace ? Parce que je veux bien mais …. ton honneur mérite-t-il que je meurs ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça le plus intéressant en plus. Je crois qu'il faisait exprès de me regarder pour rendre quelqu'un jaloux.

- Qui ? Philip ? proposa-t-il très sérieusement.

- Arrête avec cette théorie ridicule. Spencer n'est pas amoureux de Philip. Non, quelqu'un d'autre.

- Savannah ? suggéra-t-il avec un sourire.

- Rick … tu peux réfléchir sérieusement deux secondes ? fit-elle, en soupirant.

Il fit mine de réfléchir sans trouver la solution.

- Margareth Tudor, lâcha Kate. Je pense qu'il y a un truc entre notre majordome si parfait et notre charmante maîtresse de maison.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que pendant que tu discutes immobilier avec Wyatt, j'enquête moi !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de me faire discret. Alors je me fonds dans le décor. Et figure-toi que Wyatt a des plans intéressants si on veut investir.

- Tu as déjà une maison dans les Hamptons, Castle.

- Oui, mais bon … il faut bien que je dépense tout cet argent. Et c'est superbe ici.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi en faire, économise pour notre voyage sur la lune ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

- Excellente idée !

- Bon, on en était à Margareth.

- Oui, Margareth coucherait peut-être avec Spencer. Il est si flegmatique, et elle si …. bariolée. On dit bien que les opposés s'attirent, mais là … Tu les imagines au lit ? sourit-il.

- Non, je ne préfère pas ! lança-t-elle en riant. En tout cas, elle a lancé un regard furieux à Spencer quand elle a vu qu'il me regardait. Et lui, figure-toi qu'il a souri.

- Il a souri ? Excuse-moi, Kate, je veux bien croire qu'il t'ait regardée … c'est un homme, même s'il est coincé, et toi tu es si …. enfin voilà quoi….. mais qu'il ait souri ? Non. Spencer ne sourit jamais, même quand je fais des blagues. Et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis drôle.

- Il lui a souri, Castle, comme s'il faisait exprès de me regarder pour la rendre jalouse.

- Si c'est vrai, alors ce serait un sacré coquin. Mais quel rapport avec notre suicidé ?

- Pour l'instant, aucun.

- Merci, Lieutenant Beckett pour cette fantastique avancée dans notre enquête ! lança-t-il en riant. Quelle perspicacité !

- En tout cas, ta super théorie de crime passionnel tombe à l'eau ! répondit-elle en riant à son tour.

- Touché !

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle tendit la main sur la table de chevet pour l'attraper.

- Beckett …. Salut les gars …. Je vous mets sur haut-parleur.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! lança Rick

- Ah Castle est là aussi, fit Ryan, prenant volontairement un air dépité.

- Où voulez-vous que je sois ?! grogna immédiatement Rick. Pour tout vous dire, on est même au lit là. Et Beckett est toute n….

Kate lui asséna une petite tape sur la tête pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Aïe !

- Bien fait ! lança Esposito.

- Bon, les gars, alors ? reprit Kate. Vous avez pu récupérer les dossiers ?

- Bien-sûr, répondit Esposito. On a prétexté que votre victime était peut-être un gamin porté disparu il y a quinze ans.

- Et ça a marché ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ils ont été très coopératifs. Ils nous ont tout transmis.

- Commencez par le rapport d'autopsie.

- Alors, le médecin légiste a conclu à un suicide, expliqua Ryan. Heure de la mort estimée : 1h du matin. Cause de la mort : multiples blessures traumatiques sur l'avant du corps, crâne, cage thoracique et abdomen enfoncés. Analyses toxicologiques et alcoolémie négatives.

- Il n'y a rien concernant la blessure à l'arrière de la tête ? demanda Kate.

- Si. C'est une blessure sérieuse mais qui n'a pas été fatale, causée par un choc avec une surface en pierre selon eux. Ils pensent qu'il n'a pas sauté assez loin, et l'arrière de sa tête a tapé dans le muret sous le balcon. Le coup a pu l'assommer, et il se serait aplati en bas comme une crêpe.

- Ça expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas mis les mains pour amortir le choc, constata Rick.

- Vous avez une photo de la blessure ? demanda Kate, sceptique quant à l'explication fournie par la police de Brewster.

- Oui. On vous envoie ça tout de suite.

- Ce serait donc bien un suicide alors …, fit Kate, surprise, tant ils avaient commencé à croire à la théorie du meurtre.

- Oui, d'autant plus qu'ils ont trouvé une lettre dans sa chambre, répondit Esposito.

- Une lettre ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui, une lettre de suicide. On vous envoie la photo mais de toute façon l'enquête est bouclée, répondit Ryan.

- Quelle enquête ? Ils n'ont pas enquêté. Ils ont tout juste mis les pieds dans sa chambre, fit remarquer Rick.

- Sur quoi veux-tu enquêter, mec ? L'autopsie conclut à un suicide, la lettre corrobore l'autopsie, expliqua Esposito.

- Un dernier élément, mais ça ne va pas vous apporter grand-chose : il aurait eu un rapport sexuel peu de temps avant sa mort.

- Avec un homme ou une femme ? demanda toute de suite Rick.

- ADN féminin.

- Oh ! Oh ! ça devient intéressant ! Le jardinier s'est doublement envoyé en l'air ! rigola Castle.

- Faire l'amour, et se suicider dans l'heure qui suit, c'est quelque peu étrange comme processus… s'étonna Kate.

- Et sinon, qu'avez-vous appris sur lui ? demanda Rick.

- Rien de sensationnel. Vingt-cinq ans. Né à Boston où il a grandi. Fils unique, élevée par une mère célibataire, décédée il y a cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Père inconnu. Une scolarité sans souci. Il avait plusieurs diplômes en horticulture et aménagement paysager. Travaillait au manoir Tudor depuis 2010. Pas de casier. Jamais marié. Pas d'enfant.

- Voilà la photo de la blessure, fit Kate en ouvrant le fichier qui venait d'arriver sur son téléphone.

Elle jeta un œil, sans trop s'attarder, à la plaie longue d'une dizaine de centimètres, mais peu large, qui fendillait le crâne de Joshua. Rick se pencha contre son épaule pour regarder également. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ce ne pouvait pas être un suicide. Ce type de blessure résultait d'un coup qu'on avait asséné sur la tête du jeune homme.

- Ils n'ont rien trouvé dans la plaie ? Pas de particules du mur ? Gravillons … ? demanda Kate.

- Non. La plaie était propre et nette.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de plaie qu'on se fait en tapant sur un mur, fit Rick.

- On s'était fait la même réflexion, se réjouit Ryan, mais on vous laissait le plaisir de le découvrir par vous-même.

- Quelqu'un l'a frappé …, fit Kate en regardant Rick dans les yeux.

- … a cru qu'il était mort, continua Rick, soutenant son regard.

- …. et a balancé le corps, enchaîna Kate.

- …mettant en scène un suicide, termina Rick dans un sourire.

Esposito et Ryan ne répondirent rien.

- Vous êtes encore là les gars ? demanda Kate, étonnée par leur silence.

- Ouais, mais on vous laisse faire votre truc flippant ! ricana Esposito.

- Jetez donc un œil à la lettre, ajouta Ryan.

- Oui, continua Kate en ouvrant la photo suivante.

Ils lurent tous les deux les quelques mots qui s'affichaient en lettres majuscules : « La vie m'est trop douloureuse. Je préfère en finir. Joshua ».

- C'est succinct comme lettre de suicide, constata Rick.

- Tout le monde n'est pas écrivain, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Ils ont vérifié les empreintes sur la lettre ?

- Oui, ce sont les siennes, répondit Esposito.

- Pourquoi c'est écrit en lettres majuscules ? s'étonna Castle.

- Parce qu'on identifie moins facilement l'écriture de quelqu'un avec des majuscules, répondit Kate. Rien d'autre dans la chambre ?

- Non. Pas de traces de sang. Rien de suspect. Enfin, ils n'ont pas envoyé d'équipes d'experts, vu que le suicide a été établi quasiment tout de suite.

- Qui est le lieutenant en charge de l'affaire ?

- Lieutenant Novak, répondit Esposito. Pas très ouvert au dialogue. Ils nous ont filé le dossier, mais quand on a émis des doutes sur la blessure au crâne, le lieutenant Novak a été … comment dire …

- Plutôt antipathique et désagréable, ajouta Ryan.

- Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin des foutus enquêteurs de New-York pour résoudre ses enquêtes, et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un suicide.

- Bon. C'est clair au moins, répondit Kate. De toute façon, si on entre en contact avec la police, on ne pourra plus bénéficier de notre anonymat ici, ni enquêter de l'intérieur. Et on aura du mal à les inciter à réouvrir l'enquête pour le moment.

- Comment on procède ? demanda Ryan.

- On peut enquêter sans eux, répondit Rick.

- On ne peut pas interroger les gens ici, Castle. S'ils se rendent compte qu'on enquête, on court à la catastrophe.

- Vous avez un suspect ? demanda Esposito.

- A part le fantôme vous voulez dire ? ironisa Kate.

- Il y a un fantôme ? fit Ryan, l'air intrigué.

- Non, répondit Kate.

- Oui, répondit Castle.

Il la regarda avec un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle lui faisait les gros yeux.

- Tout le monde ou presque est suspect ici, reprit Kate.

- Si vous ne pouvez pas interroger les suspects, alors il faut trouver l'arme du crime, le lieu du crime, et avec qui couchait le gentil jardinier, fit Esposito.

- On peut peut-être commencer par enquêter dans les pièces auxquelles on a accès.

- Il va falloir la jouer fine, ajouta Rick. On ne peut pas faire trois pas sans tomber sur Spencer.

- Qui est Spencer ?

- Le majordome.

- Waouh un majordome … la classe ! s'extasia Ryan.

- La plaie oui, marmonna Rick.

- Les gars, on va avoir besoin de vous. Il faut chercher tout ce qu'on peut sur les personnes se trouvant ici. Ok ? lança Kate.

- Ok. Pas de problème, répondit Esposito.

- Je vous enverrai la liste. Mais commencez par Savannah et Wyatt Monroe.

- Ils travaillent au manoir ?

- Non, c'est un couple de retraités en vacances ici. Ce sont des habitués, ils savent beaucoup de choses, et ont un bon contact avec le personnel. S'ils sont clean, on pourra s'appuyer sur eux pour nous aider, expliqua Kate.

- Ok. On vous envoie l'intégralité du dossier.

- Merci les gars. On se tient au courant, ok ?

- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bibliothèque, 23h30<span> _

Après avoir raccompagné les Castle dans leur chambre, il avait rejoint la bibliothèque, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis plusieurs jours. Laisser planer le mystère du fantôme auprès de cet écrivain l'amusait. Lui-même s'était laissé prendre au jeu à son arrivée au manoir. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de fantôme, mais le laisser croire aux hôtes égayait la tristesse de ses journées. Richard Castle avait l'air d'y croire sincèrement, comme un enfant. Il l'aimait bien, et devait se retenir parfois de sourire pour garder son impassibilité tant cet homme cherchait à le dérider, avec ses gentilles provocations et son ironie. Il l'aimait bien, tant qu'il ne fourrait pas son nez partout, et se contentait de pister un fantôme.

Il sortit le bout de papier de la tête, et entreprit de se creuser de nouveau la tête pour décoder la phrase mystérieuse. Il était comme ça, obstiné, persévérant. Il y avait quelque chose à comprendre. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Enfoncé dans le fauteuil, il s'acharnait à feuilleter et feuilleter encore ce livre qui, il en était sûr, cachait quelque part la clé du mystère. Il y avait trouvé le début de l'énigme il y a quelques années, il allait forcément y trouver un indice pour décoder cette phrase qu'il s'évertuait à comprendre depuis plusieurs jours.

Il était tombé sur le premier élément de cette chasse au trésor un peu par hasard. Ce jour-là, il aidait Violet à ranger dans la bibliothèque les ouvrages qu'elle avait consultés pour ses recherches, et le morceau de papier avait glissé d'un vieux livre poussiéreux. Une dizaine de lignes y étaient inscrites, écrites à la main, mais incompréhensibles de prime abord. Des suites de lettres sans aucun sens. Violet n'avait pas été surprise de découvrir ce message énigmatique. Depuis que son père avait racheté le manoir, elle s'était intéressée de près à l'histoire de la région, et des premiers immigrants qui avaient fondé la colonie de Plymouth au 17ème siècle. Ce jour-là, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, quand ils avaient trouvé ce morceau de papier, Spencer avait écouté avec délectation Violet lui raconter l'histoire du manoir. Assis face à elle, dans les fauteuils en cuir, il avait bu ses paroles, fasciné autant par son récit passionnant, que par son enthousiasme et la beauté de son visage dont il avait contemplé chaque détail. Ses yeux bleus si profonds, ses boucles noires tombant sensuellement sur ses épaules, la blancheur et la douceur de sa peau au creux de son cou, ses lèvres fines et roses sur lesquelles ses yeux se perdaient au rythme de ses paroles. Il aurait pu l'écouter et la contempler des heures durant. Violet habitait son cœur depuis des années, pour ne pas dire depuis toujours. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois au manoir. C'était le premier été que les Tudor passaient dans la demeure que Philip venait d'acheter, et Violet, qui étudiait la littérature et l'histoire américaine à l'université de Boston, avait rejoint ses parents pour quelques jours de détente à Cape Cod. Elle avait la fraîcheur, l'insouciance et la joie de vivre de ses vingt ans. Immédiatement, séduit, il était tombé sous son charme. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux avant Violet. Les filles allaient et venaient, facilement, sans qu'il ait besoin de s'investir dans une relation. En Angleterre, dans le cadre des soirées arrosées qui suivaient les matchs de rugby, il ne manquait pas d'opportunités, et de filles pour se jeter à son cou, séduites par son physique athlétique. Et puis, il avait suivi Philip Tudor à Cape Cod, adoptant du jour au lendemain une vie plus rangée, dans son costume de majordome qu'il aimait. Il se concentrait sur son travail, presque comme un sacerdoce, fier de faire partie de la grande famille Tudor, et de côtoyer Philip qu'il avait vénéré pendant toute son enfance. Et Violet était arrivée, chamboulant sa nouvelle vie bien structurée et réglée comme une horloge. Il s'était d'abord contenté de la regarder avec plaisir, et puis à plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à discuter de tout et de rien. Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie ni de lui à personne, encore maintenant, mais avec Violet tout était simple et naturel. Il avait vu rapidement qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme, qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à lui. Très vite, ils avaient commencé une relation secrète, et d'autant plus excitante, se faufilant dans les couloirs pour se retrouver en douce, se cachant dans les recoins les plus secrets du manoir. Violet était la fille de Philip, son patron, et pour rien au monde il ne fallait qu'il soit au courant. Jamais ils n'avaient considéré leur relation comme quelque chose d'officiel. Violet habitait Boston pour ses études, et ne revenait au manoir qu'aux vacances. Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours passionnées et intenses. Pendant des années, ils avaient fonctionné ainsi, profitant de l'instant présent, échappant aux regards des parents de Violet, se passant l'un de l'autre pendant des semaines, apprenant à vivre avec le manque. Ils s'aimaient, mais n'en parlaient pas, et n'envisageaient pas l'avenir. Ce jour-là, dans la bibliothèque, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser. Le lendemain, Violet retournait en Angleterre pour y valider ses diplômes, et travailler à l'université de Cambridge. Ils avaient décidé, enfin surtout elle, de mettre fin à cette relation sans avenir. Il ne l'avait pas retenue, il ne l'avait pas empêchée de partir. A l'époque, il était persuadé qu'elle avait raison. Il l'aimait, sans retenue, mais sa vie était dédiée à son travail ici, et au service de Philip. Elle l'aimait, mais n'imaginait ni officialiser cette relation, ni continuer à vivre dans le secret et le mensonge. Et cette place qu'on lui offrait à l'université de Cambridge, elle ne pouvait pas la refuser. Ils s'étaient séparés ainsi, le cœur serré, après cette soirée où Violet lui avait raconté l'histoire du manoir, et où il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de celle qu'il allait voir partir, avant de lui faire l'amour une dernière fois.

Il effaça ce souvenir ému et encore douloureux, pour se reconcentrer sur son morceau de papier.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, aux environs de minuit._

Kate avait envoyé aux gars la liste de toutes les personnes résidant au manoir pour qu'ils fassent quelques recherches, histoire de vérifier les antécédents de chacun, leur éventuel passé judiciaire, et tout élément qui pourrait, de près ou de loin, avoir un rapport avec l'affaire.

Ils étaient maintenant enfouis sous la couette, dans la pénombre, discutant de l'enquête.

- Tu verrais qui en meurtrier ? demanda Rick.

- Pour l'instant, personne … et tout le monde, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Spencer ? proposa-t-il, comme une évidence.

- Si tu crois que c'est le coupable idéal, alors ce n'est pas lui. Ça fait des années que tu me dis que quand tu écris tes romans, le premier suspect n'est jamais l'assassin.

- Waouh … alors tu écoutes ce que je dis …, ironisa-t-il.

- Parfois oui, quand ça ne parle ni de fantôme ni d'espion ni d'extra-terrestre ou ni de tout autre truc loufoque … donc pas souvent ! rigola-t-elle.

Il fit sa moue dépitée, et elle vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, avant de se blottir contre lui.

- Tu sais, dès fois, un bon écrivain, un peu dans mon genre, peut faire croire que le premier suspect n'est pas l'assassin alors qu'en fait c'est lui quand même, expliqua-t-il, en caressant doucement son bras.

- Oh ça devient trop compliqué pour moi … Spencer semble le coupable tout désigné : il est impassible, super costaud, dissimule une liaison secrète, apparaît à tout moment de façon subite … Mais tu verras que ce n'est pas lui.

- C'est le majordome Kate ! Quand il y a un majordome dans l'histoire, c'est toujours lui le coupable ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et si cette fois, l'histoire était différente ? sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu es de son côté ? s'indigna-t-il en faisant mine de bougonner.

- Je ne suis pas de son côté, rigola-t-elle. Je pense juste que sous ses airs sévères, il a un grand cœur.

- Il le cache bien son grand cœur …

- Il va falloir procéder comme pour une mission sous couverture. On ne questionne personne directement, à part Rose qui est venue nous trouver d'elle-même, mais il faut s'assurer qu'elle tienne sa langue. Je pense qu'on peut l'éliminer de la liste des suspects.

- Oui. Elle est trop enceinte pour être coupable.

- Trop bouleversée surtout, et trop volubile avec nous pour avoir tué son ami. Il faut faire comme si on poursuivait notre séjour normalement. Donc on met le paquet sur notre côté amoureux transis !

- Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile !

- Il faut être prudents, Rick. Je ne suis pas en charge de cette enquête, je n'ai ni mon badge, ni mon arme. Et même si tout le monde a l'air très sympathique ici, il y a quand même quelqu'un qui a tué Joshua. Alors, on fait attention.

- Oui, je sais bien, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, câlin bébé !

Il la fit rouler doucement sur le côté, plaqua son torse contre son dos, glissa ses mains sur son ventre, et enfouit sa bouche dans son cou, y déposant un baiser.

- Bébé, c'est papa ! chuchota-t-il en caressant vivement le ventre de sa muse dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

- Quelle douceur ! ironisa Kate. J'espère qu'il n'était pas endormi le pauvre !

- Il faut le secouer un peu pour qu'il bouge !

- Il est trop petit. Laisse-le donc tranquille, fit-elle en enlaçant ses doigts aux siens pour guider ses mains plus doucement sur son ventre.

- Tu vois, Bébé, Maman veut toujours être le chef …

- Ce n'est pas que je veux l'être, c'est que je le suis, sourit-elle.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tendrement à son oreille.

- Moi-aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se turent, lui, caressant délicatement la peau douce et tendue de son ventre, elle, savourant la tendresse de ses mains.

- Amy a dit que mon amoureuse était belle comme une princesse, chuchota-t-il.

- Ton amoureuse …, sourit Kate, c'est mignon.

- Oui. Et elle a raison, fit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Elle a aussi dit qu'il y avait un fantôme chez elle.

- Rick …, tais-toi …, soupira-t-elle, et dors …

- Bonne nuit mon amoureuse, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bibliothèque, 2 h du matin.<em>

Il avait retrouvé son fauteuil en cuir, et le livre qu'il feuilletait. Il avait dû s'arracher à la lecture quelques temps pour rejoindre sa chambre. L'heure du couvre-feu était fixée à minuit. Philip tenait à cette règle, sur laquelle il ne tergiversait pas, par souci de rigueur et d'efficacité. Tout le personnel devait avoir regagné sa chambre à minuit. Le lord ne vérifiait pas forcément que ses ouailles étaient bien dans leurs appartements, mais personne ne voulait prendre le risque de subir sa colère s'il venait à les trouver ailleurs. Philip était comme ça. Il était d'une extrême gentillesse, toujours bienveillant envers sa famille comme envers son personnel. Mais il ne transigeait pas avec les quelques règles qu'il avait instaurées, et tenait à ce que sa demeure soit gérée selon la tradition familiale, aussi archaïque que cela puisse paraître pour un homme aussi simple et moderne que lui.

Il avait donc attendu d'entendre dans l'escalier les pas caractéristiques de Philip et Margareth montant se coucher, puis il avait écouté le silence pendant près d'une heure, s'assurant que tout le monde était bien endormi, avant de se glisser le plus discrètement possible hors de sa chambre, et de se faufiler jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Il avait repris sa lecture d'un ouvrage concernant la colonisation britannique. L'histoire du manoir était sûrement la clé. En lisant, son esprit divagua de nouveau vers les récits de Violet. Suite à ses nombreuses recherches, Violet avait publié une biographie de William Brewster, cet anglais qui, en 1620, avait débarqué sur la côte de la presqu'île qui deviendrait Cape Cod avec sa femme Mary, et ses deux enfants, après un long voyage transatlantique à bord du très célèbre _Mayflower_, fer de lance de la grande histoire américaine. Elle s'était passionnée pour la vie de ce simple maître des postes originaire du comté de Nottingham en Angleterre qui était devenu en quelques années un des plus riches propriétaires de cette région du Nouveau Monde où tout était à bâtir. Il avait fait construire ce manoir vers la fin de sa vie, dans le plus pur style britannique, mais n'y avait vécu que quelques années avant que sa maîtresse, sur un coup de folie, ne l'assassine. Selon Violet, William Brewster était féru de mystère. C'est lui qui avait élaboré les souterrains et les passages secrets qui parcouraient le manoir et ses entrailles. Le jour où ils avaient trouvé ce morceau de papier, elle n'avait pas été capable de le déchiffrer mais lui avait expliqué que la légende disait que William Brewster avait caché une partie de sa fortune. Spencer était persuadé que ces quelques lignes incompréhensibles étaient un message codé pour trouver ce trésor, donc il ignorait la nature, et Violet avant de partir pour l'Angleterre avait emmené avec elle le morceau de papier, lui promettant de l'étudier et de le déchiffrer. Pendant un an, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé, comme pour mieux s'oublier. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si douloureux de ne plus la voir, de ne plus la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, entendre son rire. Il avait souffert. Réellement. De cette douleur poignante qui le prenait aux tripes tant elle lui manquait. Cela avait duré des mois, mais il n'avait pas craqué. Il ne l'avait pas appelée, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Il voulait lui laisser la chance de faire sa vie, loin de lui.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien d'après les bribes d'informations qu'il captait dans les conversations de Philip et Margareth. Et quand elle avait débarqué au bout d'un an, du jour au lendemain, avec son bébé de trois mois, il avait été stupéfait de la voir ici, et bouleversé pendant quelques jours. C'était comme si les efforts qu'il avait entrepris pendant des mois pour l'oublier n'avaient servi à rien. Il lui avait suffi de croiser son regard pour savoir qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais elle avait un enfant et elle était différente. La jeune femme enjouée, rieuse, délicieuse qu'il avait aimée, et aimait encore assurément, avait laissé place à une femme plus triste et tourmentée. Immédiatement, il s'était demandé si Amy pouvait être sa fille, se prenant à chercher des ressemblances. Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais Violet l'avait violemment rembarré, lui affirmant catégoriquement qu'il n'était pas le père d'Amy. Elle l'avait évité pendant des mois, détournant les yeux quand elle le croisait, fuyant les moments où ils auraient pu se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si froide et refusait tout dialogue, mais se l'expliquait par son refus de retrouver une relation intime avec lui. Peut-être se protégeait-elle ainsi, si elle avait souffert autant que lui de leur éloignement. Elle était si dure avec lui que cela le rendait malade, et il avait décidé de tourner la page, de l'oublier. Mais c'était devenu plus douloureux encore pour lui de côtoyer Violet sans pouvoir l'approcher, lui parler. C'est là qu'avait commencé sa relation avec Margareth, une relation purement sexuelle, pour lui du moins, qui l'amusait, le distrayait, l'empêchait de se morfondre sur son sort. Cela faisait un moment que Margareth lui tournait autour, et un soir, il n'avait plus pensé à rien, malheureux, et avait cédé à ses avances. Il avait commencé à ponctuer son quotidien de différentes distractions, histoire d'échapper à son mal être de courts instants : il jouait à espionner les nuits mouvementées des hôtes, il jouait à faire croire au fantôme du manoir, il jouait avec les sentiments de Margareth. Mais quand il se retrouvait seul dans son lit le soir, avec son chagrin, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

Il y a quelques semaines, un soir, Violet avait frappé à sa porte. Elle était apparue, presque souriante, et lui avait donné ce morceau de papier dont elle avait trouvé la signification. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Presque trois ans après ce fameux soir, après leur dernière fois, elle n'avait pas oublié. Il y avait vu un signe de ce qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui. C'était presque la première fois qu'elle lui parlait vraiment depuis trois ans qu'elle était revenue. Pendant les quelques minutes où elle était restée là, sur le pas de sa porte, à lui commenter les quelques lignes, il avait eu l'impression de la retrouver, souriante, sereine. Ils s'étaient concentrés sur la signification du message, qui indiquait qu'il fallait chercher l'indice suivant dans les souterrains du manoir. Violet ne croyait pas vraiment que cette énigme allait le mener à un trésor, mais lui y croyait. Il l'avait remerciée, et elle s'était attardée à le regarder. Il avait senti dans ses yeux toute la tendresse de l'amour qu'elle ressentait encore pour lui. Il avait effleuré sa joue du bout des doigts, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, avait caressé sa main contre sa joue, comme pour en savourer la douceur, et était partie, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Depuis elle l'avait de nouveau évité, comme si ce court instant sur le pas d'une porte n'avait été qu'un doux rêve.

De nouveau, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à elle, concentrant son attention sur la phrase qu'il voulait déchiffrer. « _J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre son Amour _». Les mots griffonnés sur son bout de papier usé résonnaient dans sa tête. Cette phrase n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi était-elle gravée sur les pierres de la cave ? Peut-être était-elle sortie de son contexte. Alors il avait feuilleté plusieurs ouvrages sur l'histoire du manoir Tudor et de Cape Cod, espérant y retrouver la fameuse phrase, en vain. Certains mots portaient une majuscule, cela devait avoir un sens. Mais cela n'avait, pour lui, aucune logique. Il avait tenté plusieurs analyses différentes : inverser les lettres, associer chaque lettre à un chiffre, intervertir les mots, chercher des anagrammes. Mais rien ne prenait de sens. Margareth ne lui avait été jusque-là d'aucune aide. Elle prétextait ne pas être douée pour les messages codés, et même si au début, elle avait cherché elle-aussi le sens caché de ces quelques mots, elle se reposait maintenant sur lui pour faire fonctionner ses méninges et leur ramener le trésor. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne et à perdre patience. C'était comme si toutes ses réflexions s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il parvienne à retrouver le fil lui permettant d'atteindre la solution. De dépit, il chiffonna son bout de papier et le lança rageusement contre les étagères où s'alignaient sagement des centaines de livres.

Il ferma brusquement le livre qu'il avait ouvert et le rangea à son emplacement dans la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes, les mains posées sur les hanches, il resta là à contempler les livres qui recouvraient les murs sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Ses yeux parcoururent les titres des ouvrages dont il connaissait maintenant par cœur chaque emplacement, dans l'espoir de tomber sur un livre intéressant qu'il aurait pu oublier de consulter. Lassé de jouer les rats de bibliothèque, il agrippa l'étagère la plus à droite, la tira vers lui de toutes ses forces, activant ainsi le mécanisme, puis la fit glisser le long de sa voisine, ouvrant un passage dans le mur. Il s'y glissa, avant de refermer l'étagère, et de prendre soin de l'aligner correctement à son emplacement initial.

_Au même instant dans la chambre de Rick et Kate._

Rick ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de cogiter sur le pseudo suicide de Joshua Black. Il avait senti Kate s'endormir paisiblement contre lui, mais lui n'avait pas arrêté de se tourner et de se retourner. Elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques secondes en grognant pour qu'il arrête de gigoter. Allongé sur le dos, immobile, il avait tenté de s'endormir. Il était sur le point d'enfin y parvenir, plongé dans cette somnolence où les rêves se mêlent encore à la réalité, quand des bruits légers l'avaient arraché aux bras de Morphée. Une porte qui grinçait légèrement, à l'étage au-dessus du leur, puis quelques pas, et une autre porte qui s'ouvrait. Il s'était redressé brusquement, à l'affût. Quelqu'un se baladait à l'étage, d'une pièce à une autre. Spencer. Eleanor. Rose. Ce ne pouvait être que l'un d'entre eux. La chambre de Violet était au troisième, bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse entendre ses pas. La chambre des Tudor et des Monroe étaient à côté de la leur. C'était forcément un membre du personnel. Lequel se baladait en pleine nuit ? L'un d'entre eux rejoignait-il la chambre d'un autre ?

Kate dormait profondément. Il hésita quelques secondes. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller espionner ce qui se passait à l'étage. Il se pourrait qu'il en tire une information capitale pour l'avancée de l'enquête. Mais il y avait Spencer. Lui qui surgissait toujours inopinément avec sa carrure de catcheur. Et s'il tombait sur lui dans le couloir ? Non, Spencer ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. Il se contentait jusque-là de l'intimider gentiment. Et Savannah l'avait dit : il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. A une mouche peut-être pas. Mais à un écrivain trop curieux, qui sait ? Et puis, il savait que sa femme était flic. Il devait bien se douter qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en prendre au mari d'une flic impunément. Mais si sa petite excursion tournait mal, Kate allait se fâcher. Elle lui avait dit d'être prudent. Il tergiversait encore, quand de nouveau il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer dans un grincement. Sa curiosité était à son comble, il fallait qu'il aille voir ce qui se tramait là-haut. Il pourrait toujours prétexter une insomnie s'il rencontrait quelqu'un … ou courir en criant au secours. Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt, prit son téléphone, et quitta la chambre discrètement. Tout heureux de pouvoir enfin tirer profit de son application lampe-torche, il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à rejoindre l'escalier. Il n'entendait plus rien, mais était tout excité d'aller écouter aux portes de l'étage, histoire de voir qui faisait des folies de son corps. Kate était persuadée que Spencer couchait avec Madame Tudor. Mais si c'était avec Eleanor ou Rose ?

Il monta l'escalier, et avança dans le couloir du deuxième étage, éclairant l'obscurité avec son téléphone. Il écouta aux premières portes, sans rien entendre. Derrière la porte d'Eleanor Peacok, il crut entendre des chuchotements, mais il tendit l'oreille, ne percevant finalement que le silence. Tout semblait calme et paisible, quand il entendit une sorte de raclement, de glissement de pierres, un bruit presque mécanique qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier et semblait provenir d'un endroit indéterminé, plus loin dans le couloir. Intrigué, il continuait d'avancer quand le même bruit mécanique l'interpella de nouveau. Il était incapable de dire d'où ça venait, mais immédiatement, des sons de pas, très rapides, attirèrent son attention, comme si quelqu'un courait. Mais cette fois les bruits semblaient venir de l'étage inférieur. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait qu'un escalier pour descendre, et c'était celui que lui-même venait de gravir. Comment les pas qu'il avait entendus au deuxième étage pouvaient maintenant provenir du premier étage sans que personne ne soit passé par l'escalier ? Il n'avait entendu aucune porte s'ouvrir. Pourtant dans ce manoir toutes les portes faisaient un grincement redoutable. Le fantôme. C'était la seule explication possible.

Immédiatement, il fit demi-tour dans le couloir, pour redescendre l'escalier. Il entendit alors cette fois-ci une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer dans un léger bruissement au premier étage. Il se précipita le plus discrètement possible, pour constater avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir du premier étage. Mais les marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée grincèrent à leur tour. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose descendait. Le fantôme. Il se hâta de parcourir le couloir, de suivre les pas qu'il entendait maintenant sur le parquet du hall d'entrée, puis le couinement de la porte battante de la cuisine. Quand il entra, il vit que la porte de l'arrière-cuisine était fermée, et entendit un glissement mécanique. Il ouvrit, et balaya la réserve avec la lumière de son téléphone. Il ne vit que des bocaux, des caisses, des paquets s'alignant sur des étagères. Il n'y avait personne ici. Les bruits de pas avaient cessé. C'était bien la preuve qu'il y avait un fantôme. Un être humain n'aurait pas pu s'évaporer comme ça.

Il tendit encore l'oreille, mais tous les bruits avaient cessé. Il dut se résoudre à regagner sa chambre, sans faire de bruit, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Savannah, en chemise de nuit fleurie, en haut de l'escalier, une lampe-torche à la main.

- Richard ! Que faites-vous ? chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu du bruit. Vous aussi ? répondit Rick, se demandant si la vieille dame pouvait être à l'origine de ces bruits.

- Oui. Comme un glissement de pierres et quelqu'un qui courait.

- Ne restons pas là, venez, fit-il en l'entraînant vers les portes de leurs chambres.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda Savannah, intriguée.

- Non. Mais vous aviez raison. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

- Vous pensez que c'était quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rick, se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas communiquer avec les Monroe dans l'attente du verdict de la petite enquête menée par les gars.

- Bon, nous verrons ça demain, répondit Savannah.

- Oui. Bonne nuit.

Rick la regarda entrer dans sa suite, puis l'imita, et se glissa dans le lit, près de Kate, toujours endormie. Tout excité d'avoir pisté un fantôme, il mourrait d'envie de la réveiller. Mais il s'avisa que ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de réveiller sa belle pour lui parler d'un fantôme. Il attendrait le lendemain matin, qu'elle soit reposée et de bonne composition.

* * *

><p><span><em>Pendant ce temps-là, cave à vins du Manoir Tudor, 3h du matin.<em>

Lorsqu'il était sorti du petit salon au premier étage, il avait aperçu la lueur d'une lampe à l'autre bout du couloir dans la cage d'escalier. Quelqu'un traînait dans les couloirs. Quelqu'un avait dû entendre quelque chose. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités selon lui : Savannah Monroe qu'il avait déjà surprise à plusieurs reprises errante dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et Richard Castle très curieux et téméraire. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher à savoir qui c'était, trop énervé de ne parvenir à déchiffrer cette fichue phrase. Il se contenta d'accomplir son trajet habituel, traversant la cuisine et disparaissant dans le passage secret. Il marcha sur le pavé qui referma le passage et jubila en riant intérieurement à l'idée de la tête qu'avait dû faire celui ou celle qui le suivait en arrivant dans une arrière-cuisine déserte.

Il remonta le souterrain jusqu'à la cave à vins, ferma la porte derrière lui, et alluma la lumière. Il s'enfonça au fond de la pièce, déplaça les caisses de bouteilles entreposées dans un coin, et s'accroupit pour scruter les lettres gravées dans la pierre. « _J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre son Amour _». Il était revenu ici toutes les nuits ou presque depuis la première fois où le message codé l'avait conduit dans les souterrains du manoir. Et chaque nuit, hypnotisé par les pierres, il traquait un élément qu'il aurait pu ne pas avoir vu la nuit précédente. Il éclaira avec sa lampe le tracé des lettres, usées par le temps, les effleura du bout des doigts, en dessina le contour, scruta chaque rugosité. Il poursuivit son rituel en observant les murs, étudiant les rangées de pierres les unes après les autres. Mais il ne découvrit rien de plus que toutes les autres nuits. Il n'y avait rien d'autre ici que cette phrase incompréhensible. Qu'avait bien pu vouloir dire William Brewster en laissant cette énigme gravée dans les murs d'une cave quatre-cent ans plus tôt ?

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre d'Eleanor Peacock, 3h du matin.<em>

Elle avait attendu que Spencer procède à son petit manège habituel, l'entendant s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque, pour envoyer le signal. Elle ne savait pas ce que Spencer faisait toutes les nuits, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Une fois, elle l'avait surpris en train de feuilleter des livres en pleine nuit dans la bibliothèque, mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Comme elle, Spencer faisait partie du personnel depuis une dizaine d'années. Au début, elle avait été séduite par son charisme, sa prestance et son physique sportif. Mais il était toujours très professionnel, jamais un sourire ou presque, jamais un commentaire personnel, ni même une émotion. A l'époque, il leur était arrivé à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver seuls tous les deux après leur journée de travail. Ils avaient discuté un peu mais Spencer n'avait pas vraiment parlé de lui. Elle avait été étonnée de le voir redevenir un homme ordinaire. Dans ces moments-là, son masque de majordome s'effaçait, et il redevenait lui-même : il était plus souriant, gentil et bienveillant. Il n'avait pas parlé de lui, mais s'était intéressée à elle. Elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait grandi à North End, le plus vieux quartier de Boston, où ses grands-parents avaient immigré, puis fondé un restaurant. Il avait eu l'air captivé par l'histoire, plutôt banale, de sa vie. Elle lui avait narré quelques-unes des péripéties de sa jeunesse, et il avait même ri plusieurs fois. Elle avait parlé aussi de la façon dont elle avait rencontré Philip Tudor vingt ans plus tôt. Elle n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, et tous les jours après l'école, elle venait aider au restaurant familial. Elle y faisait ses devoirs, mais surtout, elle y passait beaucoup de temps dans les cuisines avec Bianca, sa grand-mère, qui se faisait une joie et un devoir de lui transmettre son amour de la cuisine italienne. Un jour, ce jeune homme anglais était venu dîner avec un groupe d'amis. Elle leur avait servi leurs desserts, et Philip lui avait gentiment demandé de quoi était fait son tiramisu pour être aussi délicieux. La petite fille qu'elle était avait commencé à énumérer poliment la liste des différents ingrédients, mais Philip l'avait interrompu avec un sourire, en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas révéler les secrets de sa grand-mère, car c'était son trésor, sa richesse. Il était revenu toutes les semaines pendant une année, la plupart du temps avec d'autres jeunes hommes, souriants et enjoués comme lui, mais plusieurs fois aussi seul avec une jeune fille très jolie. Elle avait appris qu'il faisait des études de management à l'université de Boston et que cet homme, si simple, gentil, et souriant, était un lord britannique de sang royal. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, toute petite qu'elle était, c'est qu'il était marié, et avait une petite-fille de cinq ans là-bas dans son lointain pays. Régulièrement, il rentrait en Angleterre pour les voir, mais elle trouvait que ce devait être difficile pour la petite fille de ne pas voir son papa, et s'était étonnée de voir Philip si souvent avec cette jeune femme qui venait au restaurant. Spencer avait eu l'air fasciné par ce qu'elle lui racontait sur Philip. Elle avait alors tenté sa chance. Ils étaient dans le petit salon, assis dans le canapé, et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle l'avait embrassé, presque furtivement, mais Spencer l'avait fermement repoussée. Jamais un homme ne l'avait repoussée, elle avait pourtant de quoi faire tomber n'importe lequel de ces messieurs dans ses filets. Spencer n'avait rien dit, mais s'était contenté de quitter la pièce. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet incident. Mais le majordome s'était tenu éloigné d'elle, et plus jamais ils n'avaient parlé seuls tous les deux en dehors du cadre professionnel. Elle avait supposé qu'il avait déjà une petite-amie, même si elle ne le voyait jamais quitter ou presque le manoir, ou bien qu'il était homosexuel. Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer qu'il ne cède pas à la tentation face à ses nombreux atouts.

Jack Mustard patientait depuis plusieurs heures, planqué parmi les bâches, l'amas de matériaux et d'outils stockés au dernier étage de l'aile Est. C'était pour lui le seul moyen d'entrer dans le manoir sans se faire repérer. Tous les accès classiques étaient sécurisés. Philip avait installé des systèmes de sécurité sophistiqués sur les portes et les fenêtres de tous les corps du bâtiment. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux accès souterrains. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se planquait là-haut, loin de là. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait manqué de peu de se faire prendre. Une bâche avait cédé sous l'effet du vent, et le courant d'air qui s'était engouffré avait fait claquer la porte, et tomber cette pile de planches. Il avait entendu ces gens parler dans le couloir. Une femme et un homme qui étaient venus vérifier d'où venait ce raffut. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus au manoir. Ce ne devait être que des clients. Rien d'inoffensif a priori. La femme semblait mener le jeu. D'après les bribes de conversation qu'il avait entendues, c'était elle qui décidait. Et elle n'avait pas eu peur de pénétrer dans l'obscurité. Il avait failli lâcher un éclat de rire quand l'homme avait supposé que les bruits étaient ceux d'un fantôme. Il s'était tapi tout au fond de la pièce, son revolver à la main, prêt à agir. Il n'avait jamais tiré sur personne, mais s'il fallait qu'il le fasse pour protéger le secret de son plan, il le ferait. Heureusement pour lui, et pour eux, ce bon vieux Spencer était apparu comme par miracle pour les reconduire docilement dans leur chambre.

Son téléphona, silencieux, s'illumina, recevant le message d'Eleanor. Il se faufila dans le couloir du troisième étage qu'il connaissait par cœur, entra dans le bureau, et disparut, presque dans un claquement de doigts. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sortit par la salle de billard au deuxième étage, et se glissa tel une ombre jusque la chambre d'Eleanor. Il entra sans frapper.


	6. Chapter 10-11

**Chapitre 10**

_Chambre d'Eleanor, 2h30._

Elle était là, sublime, assise au bord de son lit, à l'attendre. Elle lui sourit, mutine. Il verrouilla la porte, posa son revolver, et s'assit près d'elle. Il la contempla, posa sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée, et s'empara de sa bouche furieusement. Leur baiser se prolongea quelques secondes, puis, semblant tenter de calmer ses ardeurs, il arracha sa bouche à la sienne.

- Qui sont l'homme et la femme que vous avez comme clients ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Pas les vieux, les autres ?

- Richard et Katherine Castle, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Ils peuvent poser problème ? voulut-il vérifier.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ?

- Pas grand-chose. Elle est enceinte, et ils ont l'air très amoureux. Ils viennent de New-York. Ils sont gentils. C'est tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ?

- Ils trainaient au troisième étage tout à l'heure. C'était moins une qu'ils tombent sur moi.

- Spencer a dû leur parler de ses histoires de fantômes, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu en apprennes un peu plus sur eux.

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te mêler de ce qui se passe ici, mais si on veut que notre plan fonctionne, on ne doit prendre aucun risque. Il faut savoir qui ils sont, ce qu'ils font là, et s'ils peuvent faire foirer notre plan d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ok ?

- Ok. Je vais essayer. Je demanderai à Rose, elle doit en savoir davantage.

- Merci, ma belle.

- Tu as entendu pour Joshua ? fit-elle.

- Quoi Joshua ?

- Il s'est suicidé la nuit dernière. Il a sauté par la fenêtre, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Un curieux de moins, répondit-il, sans la moindre compassion.

- Jack ! C'est de Joshua que tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air indigné.

- Quoi ? Lui-aussi il t'a sauté ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Non.

- T'es sûre ? Parce que tu tires une drôle de tronche, fit-il remarquer.

- Arrête, il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Joshua. Mais je le voyais tous les jours, c'était un gamin sympa, donc forcément ça me fait un peu bizarre qu'il soit mort.

- Ouais, ben sympa ou pas, il est mieux là où il est, grogna Jack.

Elle baissa la tête, prenant un air triste.

- Hé ma belle …, ne sois pas triste. Désolée. Je sais que Joshua était cool. Un peu curieux, mais cool. Pense à la belle vie qui nous attend, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Ok ?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- Voilà, je préfère ça. Regarde, on passe à la vitesse supérieure, je t'ai apporté la caméra, fit-il en sortant de son sac un minuscule petit boîtier noir.

- Ça ? C'est une caméra ? s'étonna-t-elle en scrutant l'objet.

- Oui, bébé. Ça, c'est un petit bijou de technologie.

- Où tu l'as eu ?

- Philip en a fait installer dans le laboratoire de la boîte. Il devient parano avec la sécurité le pauvre. J'en ai piqué une, il n'y verra que du feu. Regarde, fit-il en manipulant l'objet devant ses yeux, tu le fixes là où je t'ai dit, et après ça fonctionne tout seul.

- Ok. Et comment on voit ce que ça filme ?

- Il y a un système Wi-Fi. Les images vont arriver sur ton pc. Il faut juste que je m'occupe de faire quelques réglages, répondit-il en allumant son ordinateur portable.

- Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ? Parce que je ne suis pas très douée en informatique, moi.

- Non, c'est très simple. Je me chargerai d'analyser les images, continua-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur le clavier. Toi tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est entrer dans la chambre de Monsieur et Madame. Tu fixes ça où il faut. Et le tour est joué.

- Comment je fais pour entrer dans leur chambre ? Je suis la cuisinière, pas la femme de chambre. Et il y a les clients qui traînent dans les couloirs, et Rose, et Spencer.

- Sois maligne un peu. Tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, dès fois. Propose à Rose de l'aider pour le ménage. Et fais en sorte qu'elle soit obligée de quitter la chambre.

- Ok. Ça doit être faisable.

- Philip et Margareth ont une soirée caritative demain à Boston. Ils vont ouvrir le coffre à un moment à un autre, sûrement en fin de journée. Il faut que tu aies installé la camera dès demain matin. Ok ?

- D'accord. Je vais essayer.

- Non, tu ne vas pas essayer. Tu vas réussir.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Leur plan était censé être infaillible, mais il y avait, à son goût, beaucoup de prise de risques. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui pour mentir, se faufiler, se cacher dans l'ombre et raser les murs.

- Voilà, c'est bon, fit-il en refermant l'ordinateur. Il ne nous manque plus que le code, l'opportunité, et on passe à l'action.

- Et si on passait à un autre genre d'action là maintenant ? fit-elle, séductrice, en posant sa main entre ses jambes, tâtonnant à travers son pantalon.

- Combien de temps il nous reste avant que Spencer ne revienne ? répondit-il en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Si c'est comme d'habitude, trente minutes et il aura rejoint sa chambre, répondit-elle alors qu'il la renversait sur le lit, faisant courir ses mains sur tout son corps.

- Ok. Dix minutes, et je file. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Pas maintenant, ajouta Jack, en déboutonnant son pantalon, et ouvrant sa braguette.

- Dix ? C'est suffisant, gémit-elle alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus impétueux.

Quand Spencer rejoignit sa chambre une demi-heure plus tard, réglé comme une horloge, Jack Mustard était déjà remonté dans l'aile Est, s'était faufilé à travers les travaux, retrouvant le chemin du souterrain qui le conduisait sous les jardins, et plus loin, en dehors du parc, à l'air libre.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 6h<em>

Kate était réveillée, de bonne heure, comme à son habitude. C'était peut-être le claquement de la pluie qu'elle entendait tomber depuis un moment déjà, qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Les mains posées sur son ventre, elle savourait son petit rituel du matin, ce moment, où elle profitait du plaisir de sentir leur bébé grandir en elle. C'était souvent l'un des seuls moments de calme dans ses journées mouvementées, avant le réveil de Rick, avant que le rythme d'une enquête les entraîne en dehors de leur cocon familial. Le soir, dans le calme qui précédait leur coucher, c'était Rick qui câlinait leur bébé avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Mais le matin, à l'aube c'était son moment.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, sans cesser d'embrasser délicatement son ventre de l'étreinte caressante de ses mains. Elle se sentait fatiguée, mais ne parvenait plus à dormir. Elle se serait bien passée de cette enquête, mais elle devait reconnaître que celle-ci, plus ou moins sous couverture, dans un vieux manoir, avait quelque chose d'inédit et d'excitant. Enquêter discrètement allait être délicat : d'abord ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit et tous ses recoins, ensuite il y avait quand même du monde ici, et ils ne pourraient pas fourrer leur nez partout. Peut-être que Rose allait pouvoir les aider. Elle ne pouvait pas être à l'origine du meurtre de Joshua. C'était impossible. Kate avait déjà eu affaire à des actrices redoutables de talent, mais là, non. Les larmes de Rose étaient des plus sincères. Elle était bouleversée et se posait de réelles questions. Elle connaissait bien le manoir, les relations entre les différents membres du personnel. Il allait falloir approfondir et l'interroger. Mais elle était enceinte, « jusqu'au cou » comme disait Rick, de sept ou huit mois peut-être. Pouvaient-ils se permettre de la mettre en danger en l'impliquant dans cette enquête ? L'idée de Rose enceinte l'amena à sa propre grossesse. Elle-aussi s'exposait à un risque en se lançant à la chasse à l'assassin. Mais c'était son métier. Seulement maintenant, elle exposait aussi leur enfant à un risque. Et lui ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle n'avait pas son arme. Cela la tracassait. Elle était flic, et sons son arme, sans son badge au fond de sa poche, elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'être complètement, et se sentait vulnérable. Sans son arme, elle ne pouvait pas faire pression sur un adversaire, et pouvait être amenée à se battre physiquement. Comment se battre en étant enceinte ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne un mauvais coup. Quel danger y avait-il réellement dans ce manoir ? Le meurtrier qu'ils recherchaient n'était probablement pas un tueur sanguinaire. Il se pourrait même que la mort de Joshua ne soit qu'un accident. La seule blessure étant un coup à la tête qui n'avait pas été fatal. Joshua n'avait pas été tué de sang-froid par un psychopathe. Sa mort était certainement la conséquence de sombres histoires tenues secrètes.

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour observer Rick, profondément endormi. Dans la pénombre, elle le regarda quelques secondes avec tendresse, observant sa poitrine se soulever légèrement au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il était tout excité à l'idée de pourchasser un assassin. Lui et son fantôme. Elle sourit en pensant à son enthousiasme enfantin, qui pouvait l'exaspérer bien souvent, mais qui l'attendrissait et la charmait indubitablement. Doucement, elle glissa sa main sur son torse, et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, avant de se lever discrètement.

Elle entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux pour constater qu'un déluge s'était abattu sur Cape Cod. La pluie tombait en trombes d'eau dans l'obscurité, cinglant les arbres, et frappant le gravier de la cour. Le ciel avait l'air si chargé de nuages qu'elle n'apercevait ni la lune, ni le moindre rayon d'un soleil levant. Elle referma le rideau, et s'approcha du petit secrétaire pour en sortir quelques feuillets de papier et un stylo. Elle alluma la petite lampe pour ne pas faire trop de lumière, et s'assit à la table, déplaçant les objets qui l'encombraient : la bouteille de Champagne qu'ils n'avaient pas ouverte, les magazines sur la grossesse que Martha lui avait conseillé de lire, et le vase que Rose avait rempli la veille d'un joli bouquet d'asters couleur bleu et vermeil.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour lire le mail envoyé par les gars comprenant entre autre le rapport d'autopsie de Joshua. Puis elle passa un long moment à mettre par écrit les différentes informations dont ils disposaient concernant la mort de Joshua et chacun des suspects potentiels, dont elle avait exclu Rose. Elle répertoria la liste des pièces du manoir dont elle avait connaissance. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent où Joshua avait reçu ce coup à la tête. Ce n'était sûrement pas dans sa chambre, sinon la police aurait forcément vu du sang quelque part. Concernant la chambre de Joshua, le rapport ne précisait pas grand-chose d'intéressant : aucune trace de lutte, tout était en ordre, rien de suspect. La lettre de suicide avait été trouvée sur sa table de chevet, sans enveloppe, juste rédigée sur une feuille de papier blanche. La police n'avait trouvé aucun papier similaire dans la chambre, mais plusieurs stylos dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. S'ils s'en tenaient à leur théorie, Joshua n'avait pas rédigé cette lettre. Cette idée était confortée par le fait que les quelques mots étaient écrits en majuscules. Alors qui avait écrit cette lettre ?

S'il n'avait pas été frappé dans sa chambre, cela impliquait que son corps ait été transporté jusqu'à sa chambre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Elle voyait mal quelqu'un prendre le risque de transporter un corps s'apparentant à un poids mort de soixante-dix kilos depuis le rez-de-chaussée ou le premier étage. Il allait donc falloir dans un premier temps concentrer leurs recherches sur les pièces du deuxième étage : la bibliothèque, la salle de billard, la buanderie, les chambres du personnel.

Pour Kate, il y avait pour l'heure cinq suspects potentiels : Philip, Margareth, Spencer, Eleanor, Violet. Elle excluait les Monroe et Rose de la liste. Parmi ces suspects, il n'y avait que Philip et Spencer qui étaient capables de soulever seuls ou de traîner ce corps. Et encore, porter soixante-dix kilos à bout de bras n'était pas simple, même pour quelqu'un de costaud. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas exclure qu'au moins deux personnes aient agi de concert pour dissimuler le drame qui se serait produit. Et enfin, il y avait la piste de l'étranger qui se serait introduit dans le manoir. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie le système de sécurité, pour voir s'il y avait des moyens d'entrer en douce dans la demeure après minuit. Trouver les alibis de chacun s'avérerait inutile. Rien n'était vérifiable. Ils étaient tous censés dormir à l'heure du crime. Il n'y avait pas de caméras de sécurité dans les couloirs. Trouver les mobiles était par contre indispensable. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas l'once d'un début d'idée sur ce qui avait pu amener l'un ou l'autre des suspects à donner la mort à Joshua. Par tous, le jeune jardinier avait été décrit comme quelqu'un de gentil, serviable, sans problèmes. La seule note négative était les quelques tensions, toutes relatives, qui avaient pu avoir lieu entre Spencer et Joshua. Mais cela remontait à plusieurs mois.

Son téléphone vibra, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Elle lut le message d'Esposito qui lui confirmait qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler concernant Savannah et Wyatt Monroe. Ils n'avaient pas de casier judiciaire, et n'avaient jamais été mêlés à aucune affaire. Des gens très simples et sans histoires. Kate se réjouit à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser leur connaissance des lieux et leurs liens avec le personnel du manoir pour faire avancer les choses.

Elle regarda l'heure. Il était presque 7h30, et elle réalisa que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur sa chaise, et contempla l'étendue de papiers recouvrant à présent la table. Elle allait devoir se passer de son tableau blanc pour résoudre cette enquête. Elle jeta un œil vers le lit, où Rick dormait toujours profondément enfoui sous la couette, malgré le jour qui commençait à poindre derrière les rideaux. Elle rassembla un peu toutes les notes qu'elle avait prises, puis décida d'aller prendre sa douche, histoire de laisser le temps à Rick de se réveiller.

Mais une fois douchée, et habillée, elle constata qu'il dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il était maintenant plus de 8 heures. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, n'arrêtant pas de gigoter.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Il était allongé sur le dos, la couette remontée jusque sous le menton, et dormait profondément.

- Mon coeur…, chuchota-t-elle doucement, en observant ses réactions.

- Mais il ne cilla pas.

- Rick, c'est l'heure de se réveiller.

Il marmonna quelque chose, mais elle fut incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Elle fit glisser ses doigts doucement dans ses cheveux en bataille, puis contre sa joue, et il finit par ouvrir les yeux, difficilement.

- Hey …, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Hey …, sourit-il, en attrapant délicatement sa main sur sa joue pour y déposer un baiser.

- Tu es une vraie marmotte ce matin, fit-elle gentiment remarquer.

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, répondit-il en baillant.

Il hésita une seconde à lui dire ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Elle était souriante, et avait l'air radieuse et en forme.

- En fait, je n'ai pas fait que dormir cette nuit, lâcha-t-il banalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis sorti ... vérifier …. dans les couloirs …

Il avait hésité à terminer sa phrase tant plus il parlait, plus les yeux de Kate s'assombrissaient.

- Rick … Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant, visiblement fâchée.

- Euh … non …

- Il y a un meurtrier dans ce manoir, et toi tu te balades tout seul en pleine nuit dans les couloirs ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Elle se leva, et alla s'asseoir à la table en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Et bien … en fait …, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, en s'asseyant au bord du lit, et en baillant.

- Non, mais sérieusement, ce serait bien si je pouvais éviter de te retrouver assommé ou écrasé en bas d'un balcon, continua-t-elle, sur un ton plein de reproches.

Il faillit sourire, trouvant qu'elle dramatisait peut-être un peu les choses. Mais il s'abstint, en lisant dans son regard une réelle inquiétude.

- Kate, si je suis sorti, c'est que ça ne craignait rien, fit-il, calmement, essayant de relativiser la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je pense que Joshua devait se dire la même chose. Il ne devait pas s'attendre lui non-plus à finir assommer et balancer par-dessus son balcon.

Il préféra ne rien répondre.

- Hier soir, je te dis qu'il faut qu'on soit prudents, et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'aller explorer le manoir la nuit. Et tout seul en plus ! lança-t-elle.

- J'avais mon apply lampe-torche …, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ? fit-elle avec un regard furieux, mais aussi affecté.

Il la regardait s'énerver contre lui, et sentait que son agacement cachait quelque chose de plus profond.

- Tu n'es ni flic, ni aventurier, ni chasseur de fantôme ou je ne sais quoi encore. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste écouter ?! le sermonna-t-elle, toujours fâchée.

- C'était plus fort que moi. Et en plus, si tu savais ce que j'ai vu, continua-t-il, espérant qu'elle soit intriguée par l'agitation dont il avait été témoin cette nuit.

- Quoi ?

- Un fantôme.

- Le mot était sorti tout seul, et immédiatement, il se maudit lui-même. Les conséquences allaient être désastreuses vu l'état de sa belle.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes m'amadouer ? Avec un fantôme ? J'en ai marre de ton fantôme. Tu délires complètement.

- Ok. Bon je ne dis plus rien.

Elle se tut à son tour, et fit mine de se replonger dans les notes qu'elle avait rédigées à l'aube. Il s'extirpa du lit, traversa la chambre, sans lui jeter un œil, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'après leur excursion jusqu'au troisième étage hier soir, qui n'avait fait que prouver que son fantôme était un courant d'air, il ait encore trouvé le moyen de se balader dans ce manoir lugubre en pleine nuit. Il était vraiment inconscient, et incapable de réfléchir deux secondes quand il avait ses histoires ridicules de fantômes en tête. Et s'il était tombé sur le meurtrier ? Dieu seul sait comment celui-ci aurait réagi. Même si ce n'était pas un psychopathe sanguinaire, il avait maquillé la mort de Joshua en suicide, et avait donc l'esprit suffisamment machiavélique pour chercher à dissimuler sa culpabilité. Il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à Rick. A cette idée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer quelques secondes. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis que son ventre avait commencé à s'arrondir et sa grossesse à devenir concrète, elle s'inquiétait plus que d'accoutumée, pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Elle se prenait à être plus prudente quand elle était sur le terrain, faisait attention de ne pas prendre de coup quand elle appréhendait un suspect, ne passait plus nécessairement devant quand, avec les gars, ils entraient dans le repère d'un supposé meurtrier. Force est de constater que Rick, lui, n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde, vu les risques qu'il prenait. Elle avait en tête plein d'interrogations qu'elle hésitait à lui confier, et à affronter elle-même par peur du changement que tout cela pouvait impliquer dans leur vie. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte, ils avaient parlé du fait qu'elle puisse arrêter quelque temps de travailler, mais pas du tout du danger qu'impliquait son métier, pour elle, pour le bébé qu'elle portait, pour lui qui la suivait comme son ombre, et pour eux, en tant que parents. Mais c'était son métier, c'était leur vie. Elle soupira, cessa de réfléchir, et imagina Rick dans le couloir, avec son téléphone en guise de lampe-torche, en train de suivre un fantôme imaginaire. La scène devait être cocasse. Elle sourit, puis se leva, et ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser la lumière du jour pénétrer dans la chambre. Il pleuvait à verse, et sous les trombes d'eau, le jardin paraissait bien gris et triste. D'un côté, le mauvais temps l'arrangeait, car ils n'auraient pas d'explication à fournir pour le fait qu'ils passeraient la journée à traîner au manoir, et pourraient ainsi mener l'enquête.

Rick s'était glissé sous la douche, se réveillant peu à peu sous l'effet de l'eau chaude. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi avec ses aventures nocturnes. Il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il n'en voulait pas à Kate d'être fâchée contre lui. Il s'y attendait, mais peut-être pas dans ses proportions-là. Il savait qu'elle était en colère parce qu'elle s'inquiétait. Certes, il y avait un meurtrier. Mais ce n'était quand même pas comme si un psychopathe assoiffé de sang errait dans les couloirs. Il était un peu surpris qu'elle se fâche à ce point. Il lui était déjà arrivé de s'inquiéter par le passé, mais peut-être que maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, cette inquiétude prenait pour elle une autre dimension. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, en réfléchissant, il réalisa que quand ils enquêtaient ensemble, il n'était plus simplement son partenaire, mais aussi son mari et le père de son enfant. Quand il se mettait en danger, comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, il lui faisait courir le risque, même minime, d'avoir à vivre sans lui, et à son enfant de grandir sans son père. Elle se punirait toute sa vie durant s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour le protéger. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça avant ? Il s'en voulait.

Il éteignit l'eau, se sécha, et sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation du jardin, debout devant la fenêtre. Il l'enlaça, collant son torse dans son dos, et posant ses mains sur sa taille, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu es encore tout mouillé, grogna-t-elle gentiment, en sentant la fraicheur de son visage dans son cou.

- Pour cette nuit, je suis désolé, Kate. Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas pensé à …. Enfin, je n'avais pas pensé, tout court.

Elle se tourna vers lui, regarda sa mine déconfite, ses cheveux mouillés et ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus emplis de tendresse. Il eut été inutile qu'il aille plus loin, il était déjà pardonné, mais pour le plaisir de l'entendre s'excuser, elle le laissa continuer.

- Tu as raison. C'était risqué …, ajouta-t-il, avec un air penaud.

- Bien-sûr que j'ai raison, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il sourit.

- Ne souris pas …, ronchonna-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il le sourire rivé aux lèvres.

- Je suis fâchée, alors ne souris pas !

Il continua de la regarder en souriant, sachant très bien qu'elle était en train de craquer.

- Promets-moi de ne plus faire de trucs dangereux sans moi ?

- Promis. Juré. Dès qu'un truc dangereux se présente, je t'appelle.

- Je ne vais plus dormir moi si je dois surveiller ce que tu fabriques la nuit.

- C'est promis. Je ne quitterai plus la chambre même si tout un gang de revenants déambule dans le couloir !

- Ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, passant ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il savoura avec plaisir la tendresse de ses lèvres, et de ses mains qui se posèrent sur son torse.

- Cette enquête t'inquiète ? demanda-t-il doucement, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas mon badge, et pas mon arme …, soupira-t-elle, évitant de répondre directement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une grande discussion sur les risques du métier.

- Mais tu as ton redoutable partenaire, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai, fit-elle en lui donnant un baiser avant de reprendre : Bon, raconte-moi ce que tu as fabriqué cette nuit. Mais je ne veux pas entendre une seule fois les mots fantôme, revenant, spectre et toute la clique de tes amis imaginaires.

- Mais …

- Débrouille-toi !

Il lui raconta le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, le son mécanique qu'il avait entendu à deux reprises, les pas passant du deuxième au premier étage sans emprunter l'escalier, et la disparition dans l'arrière-cuisine. Et tout ça, en parvenant à ne pas prononcer les mots interdits.

- Je comprends que tu aies pu t'imaginer un truc paranormal …, lâcha-t-elle en réfléchissant.

- Ah, tu vois …

- Mais il y a une explication rationnelle, Rick, forcément. La prochaine fois que tu entends quelque chose, je viens avec toi.

- Vraiment ? Tu viendras avec moi à la chasse aux f….

- Je viendrai avec toi pour voir ce qui se trame ici.

- Chouette ! fit-il en l'embrassant.

- En attendant, si on allait déjeuner ?

- Oui, répondit-il en s'éloignant pour enfiler son jean.

- J'ai eu un message d'Espo. Les Monroe sont clean. Il faut qu'on les voie ce matin, et qu'on mette en place une stratégie.

- D'accord. C'est quoi toute cette paperasse ?

- C'est notre tableau …, sourit-elle, enfin ce qui est censé y ressembler.

- Tu as bien bossé dis donc, tu es levée depuis quelle heure ?

- Six heures, comme d'habitude. Mais moi je ne me promène pas la nuit, donc je dors !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

_Chambre de Violet, 8h30._

Cette nuit encore, elle avait mal dormi, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Joshua pour qu'il se suicide. Tout en se préparant, assise devant sa coiffeuse, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait vu Joshua le soir de sa mort. Il était venu lui parler, et avait quitté sa chambre quelques minutes avant minuit. Il était bien vivant. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Il n'avait rien d'un homme qui allait se suicider une heure plus tard. Ce soir-là, Rose s'était occupée de faire dîner Amy et de la coucher, alors qu'elle-même était sortie retrouver des amis. En rentrant vers onze-heures trente, elle était tombée sur Joshua qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir devant la porte de sa suite, attendant sans doute son retour. Il voulait lui parler, et intriguée, elle l'avait fait entrer. Amy dormait tranquillement dans la chambre voisine. Elle appréciait Joshua, qui se montrait toujours très gentil et serviable. Il lui arrivait de jouer avec Amy dans les jardins, et il avait même installé une balançoire, rien que pour elle. Joshua était un de ces jeunes hommes toujours souriants et enjoués, qui croquait la vie à pleine dents. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait son père. Ils avaient la même gentillesse dans le regard, et la même bienveillance naturelle envers les gens. Elle n'avait jamais parlé intimement avec lui, et ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Ils se côtoyaient mais entretenaient des rapports cordiaux et distants. Elle le savait très proche de son père, et beaucoup moins de Spencer. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son père s'était pris d'une sympathie profonde pour Joshua, et elle sentait que cela déplaisait à Spencer. Depuis son retour, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et évitait les contacts avec le personnel du manoir, surtout masculin. Par conséquent, elle n'avait pas cherché d'explications au comportement des uns et des autres.

Quitter Spencer trois ans auparavant avait été la décision la plus douloureuse qu'elle avait eu à prendre, et cette douleur l'avait détruite à petit feu. Elle était convaincue que leur relation était vouée à l'échec. Son père aurait renvoyé Spencer s'il l'avait appris. Il avait parfois des principes quelque peu archaïques. Il l'imaginait épouser quelqu'un de leur rang, et pas un simple roturier, un domestique qui plus est. Au quotidien, il ne considérait pas les membres de son personnel comme des domestiques. Jamais il ne les rabaissait ou ne les prenait de haut et il avait toujours un regard bienveillant sur eux. Quiconque rencontrait son père pour la première fois était toujours à mille lieues de s'imaginer que du sang royal coulait dans ses veines. Et il lui avait inculqué cette modestie, cette simplicité qu'elle avait fait sienne à son tour. Mais quand il s'agissait des traditions séculaires, Philip ne dérogeait pas aux règles. Il n'imaginait certainement pas voir sa fille unique s'en amouracher de son majordome. Quant à Spencer, être au service de Philip était une vocation. Il l'adorait, le vénérait presque et s'en voulait même parfois de devoir lui cacher la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa fille. Spencer dédiait sa vie corps et âme à Philip. Là encore, elle ignorait d'où lui venait cet attachement viscéral envers son père.

Quand elle avait eu cette opportunité de travailler à Cambridge, elle y avait vu une échappatoire. Même si cela lui arrachait le cœur, c'était l'occasion qui lui permettait de rompre cette relation sans avenir. Elle savait qu'elle allait souffrir quelques temps, que Spencer allait lui manquer. Cela faisait des années qu'ils partageaient cette complicité, cet amour, exaltés par le secret qu'il leur fallait protéger. Du jour au lendemain, elle était partie vivre sa vie, loin de lui. Et le souvenir de ses mains sur elle, de ses baisers la hantait encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait appris très peu de temps après ses débuts de conférencière à Cambridge qu'elle était enceinte. Le monde s'était écroulé sous ses pieds. Sa première réaction avait été de vouloir avorter. Elle ne pouvait pas porter l'enfant de Spencer, le fruit d'un amour impossible. Constamment cet enfant lui rappellerait le passé, l'empêcherait de passer à autre chose. Son père allait être anéanti d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte sans être mariée, sans lui avoir présenté qui que ce soit. Elle allait le décevoir, ruiner l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Margareth allait être déçue elle-aussi, elle qui l'avait chaperonnée lors de ses premiers rendez-vous, avait écouté les premiers émois de ses amours adolescentes, et avait toujours eu une oreille attentive pour elle. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu lui parler de Spencer pour autant.

Elle avait longtemps hésité, ses convictions religieuses se heurtant aux impératifs de sa vie et à ses sentiments. Et elle avait gardé son enfant. Aujourd'hui encore parfois, quand elle regardait sa petite Amy, elle se maudissait d'avoir un temps voulu qu'elle ne naisse jamais. Etrangement, son père avait bien réagi. Il l'avait sermonné au début, mais n'avait pas vraiment posé de questions. C'était comme s'il comprenait sans avoir besoin d'en savoir plus. Pour elle, la grossesse avait été une épreuve difficile. Elle était hantée par le souvenir de Spencer, qui lui manquait à chaque instant. C'était une douleur qui lui semblait insurmontable, et elle culpabilisait d'être si malheureuse alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait sombré dans une profonde dépression, et après la naissance d'Amy, son père l'avait obligée à revenir aux Etats-Unis, au sein de la demeure familiale. Son mal-être était tellement grand qu'elle avait accepté, une parcelle d'elle-même se disant que peut-être revoir Spencer l'apaiserait, même si vivre son amour pour lui demeurait impossible. Les premiers temps, cela avait été tout aussi difficile. Spencer avait tenté de lui parler, mais elle s'était forcée à le repousser constamment, violemment parfois, pour l'empêcher de continuer à l'aimer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle l'évitait, esquivait son regard, fuyait sa présence, souffrant en silence. C'est Amy sa petite fille qui l'avait aidée à aller mieux, jour après jour. Amy n'avait rien demandé. Elle était là, il fallait qu'elle soit là pour elle. Lentement, elle était sortie de cette espèce de torpeur, avait retrouvé le sourire, et un certain goût à la vie. La présence de Spencer dans le manoir était devenue rassurante, apaisante. Savoir qu'il était là, pas loin d'elle, même si elle feignait toujours de l'ignorer, lui faisait du bien. Elle se concentrait sur Amy, et sur ses projets littéraires. Elle travaillait sur un nouvel ouvrage, qui occupait ses pensées et son temps. Par hasard, elle était retombée sur ce morceau de papier que Spencer avait trouvé il y a trois ans, et qu'elle avait décodé, mais oublié depuis le temps. Du bout de papier froissé, ses pensées avaient dévié vers lui, ce soir-là, leur dernière fois. Et sans réfléchir, pour une fois, elle était allée le trouver dans sa chambre. Il avait eu l'air surpris de la voir, l'avait regardé avec sa tendresse habituelle, comme si ses sentiments ne changeaient pas malgré sa froideur à son égard, comme si jamais il ne lui en voulait, même si elle le rejetait constamment. Avec son bout de papier à la main, elle avait compris en un instant que jamais elle n'arriverait à passer à autre chose. Spencer l'avait écoutée, passionné, contemplatif. Sa main sur sa joue. Sa douceur. Elle avait senti une boule se former au fond de son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, elle n'avait pas pu le repousser, elle n'avait pas pu fuir son regard, ni s'empêcher de caresser cette main aimante.

Joshua était venu la trouver vendredi soir. Il avait surpris quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder pour lui. Il en avait parlé à Rose, mais elle était trop jeune pour comprendre les implications de tout cela, et trop préoccupée par ses propres soucis personnels. Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, il avait aperçu Margareth et Spencer en train de s'envoyer en l'air, c'était ses mots, dans une salle en travaux de l'aile Est. Violet avait fait mine d'encaisser la nouvelle, mais sa détresse avait dû se lire sur son visage car Joshua s'était inquiété de la voir devenir livide. Il ignorait évidemment tout de sa relation passée avec Spencer, sinon il ne serait sûrement pas venu se confier à elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Spencer ne pouvait pas coucher avec Margareth, qu'elle considérait comme sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il l'aimait encore, elle le savait, ses yeux, la caresse de sa main ne pouvaient pas avoir menti. Et Margareth ne pouvait pas tromper son père avec son majordome. Joshua racontait des bêtises. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il venait lui parler de ça. Joshua avait expliqué qu'il avait de la peine pour Philip, et qu'il ne supportait pas de savoir ce que son patron ignorait. Il hésitait à garder le secret ou le révéler. Ne sachant pas quelle était la part de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de lui révéler, elle lui avait évidemment conseillé de se taire, lui demandant si Spencer et Margareth savaient qu'il était au courant. Il avait dit que non, et qu'il n'en avait parlé qu'à Rose. Son esprit s'était mis à imaginer Spencer faire l'amour à Margareth, et la douleur s'était emparée de tout son être, comme un coup de poignard. Elle s'était énervée contre Joshua. Hors d'elle, elle avait hurlé, le traitant de menteur, lui demandant s'il cherchait à détruire la famille en propageant de telles rumeurs. Mais il était resté catégorique sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait essayé de la calmer, mais elle s'en était pris à lui, en criant, elle l'avait peut-être même frappé de ses mains. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Il s'était débattu pour la repousser et avait fini par partir, la laissant en pleurs dans sa chambre. Mais Joshua était en vie la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Si elle avait su qu'une heure après il serait mort, elle aurait agi autrement. Pourquoi s'était-il suicidé ? Le poids de ce secret n'était quand même pas si lourd à endurer.

De légers coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Amy dormait encore, elle allait devoir la réveiller d'ici peu. Elles devaient rejoindre Philip et Margareth à Brewster pour l'office du dimanche.

Elle ouvrit, et resta figée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, en voyant Spencer. Il se tenait là, dans son uniforme de majordome, mais ce n'était pas le majordome qui venait la trouver. C'était l'homme. Elle ne le sentait pas à l'aise, comme s'il avait longuement hésité à venir frapper à sa porte. Depuis cette main posée sur sa joue il y a quelques temps, elle ne lui avait pas parlé, l'évitant le plus possible. Et depuis vendredi, elle se sentait si malheureuse, du fait de la révélation faite par Joshua, puis du suicide du jeune jardinier, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune envie de lui adresser la parole. Si avant son esprit s'était remis à tergiverser pour savoir si elle devait céder de nouveau à son cœur, depuis vendredi, il était clair pour elle que Spencer était rayé de sa vie.

- Bonjour Violet, commença-t-il calmement.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je vais m'occuper de réparer l'éclairage du couloir, donc je vais être obligé de couper par moment l'électricité dans ta suite. Je voulais te prévenir au cas où …

- D'accord, répondit-elle en commençant à refermer la porte.

- Attend … J'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide, s'il te plaît, continua-t-il.

Elle était furieuse contre lui, blessée, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

- Pour ?

- Le trésor. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'énigme, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Il vit son regard s'assombrir, et son visage se crisper.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Avec ce que j'ai appris ? Tu te moques de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle, en haussant le ton.

- Ce que tu as appris ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris de lire de la colère en elle.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Il paraît que tu couches avec elle, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard plein de reproches et de tristesse qu'elle posait sur lui. Comment avait-elle su ? Une vague de chagrin le submergea. Elle devait être anéantie de savoir qu'il avait couché avec une autre. Savoir qu'il lui avait fait du mal lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle avait été si distante, si froide avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi à attendre que quelque chose se passe, ou même que peut-être rien ne se passe jamais. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette souffrance quotidienne. Il avait été faible avec Margareth. Mais c'était le seul dérivatif qu'il avait trouvé à son mal-être. Il aurait pu nier, mais il en était incapable. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas à elle.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-il timidement en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Quelle importance ? fit-elle, la voix brisée.

- Qui le sait ? Ton père est au courant ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tout ce qui te tracasse c'est de savoir qui est au courant ?

Il regarda ses yeux se charger de larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Même le jour où elle était partie, ils s'étaient efforcés tous les deux de sourire. Son chagrin lui broya le cœur.

- Violet, laisse-moi entrer … je vais t'expliquer, tenta-t-il avec douceur.

- Non. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, on n'est plus ensemble depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai. On n'est plus ensemble parce que tu l'as voulu ainsi, Violet.

- Tu étais d'accord, fit-elle froidement.

- Parce que j'avais le choix peut-être ?

Elle ne répondit rien, détournant les yeux à son tour, tentant de sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Margareth franchement ? Tu n'as trouvé personne d'autre ? La femme de mon père, que soi-disant tu aimes plus que ton propre père ! Comment peux-tu lui faire ça à lui ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul fautif. Margareth a …

- C'est toujours plus facile de reporter la faute sur les autres, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui, je suis coupable. J'ai couché avec elle. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu crois que j'en suis heureux ?

- Tu couches toujours avec elle ?

- Non. Pas depuis que tu es venue l'autre soir dans ma chambre.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de pleurer, submergée par le chagrin.

- Ne pleure pas Violet s'il te plaît …

Ses mots eurent l'effet inverse de celui escompté. L'empathie de Spencer lui arracha de nouveau des sanglots. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers elle, et de la prendre dans ses bras, au risque qu'elle le repousse violemment. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir pleurer sans réagir. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, prenant sa tête contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux et son dos, tentant de l'apaiser.

Elle avait envie de hurler, de le frapper. A cet instant, elle le haïssait, pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et pour la tendresse dont il faisait toujours preuve envers elle et qu'elle se maudissait de ne pouvoir ignorer. Son parfum, ses bras rassurants, la douceur de sa voix. Elle ne put le repousser.

Il attendit qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne ses esprits avant de desserrer son étreinte. Trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Même si le moment était triste et douloureux, il aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Mais il la laissa s'échapper de ses bras.

Sans le regarder, elle commença à refermer la porte.

- Violet, attend …

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Spencer, répondit-elle, la voix encore enraillée par le chagrin.

- C'est Joshua qui te l'a dit ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Joshua ? s'exclama-t-elle, sur un ton à la fois étonné et furieux.

- Violet …

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait à Joshua, Spencer ? demanda-t-elle cherchant à comprendre où il voulait en venir, en le regardant cette fois-ci dans les yeux.

- Je vous ai entendu crier vendredi soir, peu de temps avant que …

- Joshua s'est suicidé, non ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-il.

- Tu sous-entends qu'il s'est suicidé parce que je me suis énervée contre lui ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement, en le fusillant du regard.

- Non. Enfin …, répondit-il, ne sachant plus comment se tirer du guêpier dans lequel il venait de se fourrer.

- Va-t'en, Spencer.

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te parler. Tu es si distante avec moi … Violet, je t'en prie.

- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle claqua la porte, et il se retrouva seul face à sa détresse et ses interrogations. Il se maudit d'avoir couché avec Margareth, il maudit Joshua d'avoir été tout raconter à Violet. Elle commençait à se laisser aller de nouveau, elle n'avait pas repoussé le geste tendre qu'il avait eu pour elle la dernière fois sur le palier de sa porte, et maintenant tout était fini. Elle était malheureuse, et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Et la mort de Joshua ? Il s'était persuadé que ce devait être Violet qui s'était énervée contre lui, et l'avait frappé à la tête. Pourquoi s'était-il imaginé un tel scenario ? Parce qu'il l'avait entendue crier après Joshua dans sa chambre une heure plus tôt. Comment avait-il pu croire que Violet ait pu tuer quelqu'un ? Il n'avait voulu que la protéger. Ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour elle. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Grand salon, 8h45<span>_

Quand Kate et Rick rejoignirent le salon pour le petit-déjeuner, les Monroe étaient attablés autour de leur café et de gaufres encore fumantes. La pièce était assombrie par le temps maussade, et la grisaille de la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé de tomber, balayant la cour de graviers, dans un bruit cinglant qui résonnait jusque dans le salon. Savannah et Wyatt les saluèrent avec enthousiasme, tandis que Kate et Rick s'installaient à leurs côtés.

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ? demanda Savannah.

- Bien merci. Le réveil a été moins agité qu'hier, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

- Votre mari vous a raconté ? poursuivit Savannah en se penchant vers Kate.

- Je lui ai raconté, répondit Rick, avant même que Kate n'ait pu répondre.

Kate lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Cette nuit, dans le couloir, j'ai rencontré Savannah, expliqua Rick.

- On a entendu du bruit vous savez …, ajouta la vieille dame.

- Vous aussi vous avez un conjoint qui découche ? fit Wyatt avec un sourire à l'intention de Kate.

- Ne m'en parlez pas …, sourit Kate.

- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Castle, fit Rose en entrant, chargée de tasses de café.

- Bonjour, firent ensemble Rick et Kate.

- Voilà pour vous, Madame, continua Rose en servant Kate, et pour vous, Monsieur.

- Merci, Rose.

Rose semblait moins affligée que la veille. Elle s'enquit poliment de savoir s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit, et s'ils avaient tout ce qu'ils désiraient pour le petit déjeuner.

- Monsieur et Madame Tudor ne sont pas là ce matin ? s'étonna Kate.

Ils sont allés à Brewster pour rencontrer le révérend Oliver avant l'office de onze heures. Il faut préparer les funérailles de Joshua, expliqua-t-elle tristement.

- D'accord. Et Spencer ? reprit Kate, essayant de sonder qui était présent ou non au manoir.

- Spencer est au troisième étage, il s'occupe des problèmes électriques. L'éclairage n'a toujours pas pu être rétabli depuis hier.

- Avez-vous une pause au cours de la matinée pour que l'on puisse discuter Rose ?

Rose soutint le regard de Kate, et comprit que le lieutenant de police avait peut-être réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait confié la veille.

- Cela concerne Joshua ? chuchota la jeune fille en se penchant vers elle.

- Oui, répondit Kate.

- J'ai une pause à onze heures, répondit Rose avec un sourire.

- Ok. Rejoignez-nous dans notre suite, d'accord ?

- Oui, Madame.

- A quelle heure rentrent Monsieur et Madame Tudor ? demanda Rick.

- Ils vont à l'office de onze heures, donc ils ne seront pas rentrés avant le début d'après-midi.

- Très bien.

- Violet et Amy vont à l'office également ? demanda Rick.

- Oui, bien-sûr. La famille Tudor ne manque jamais l'office du dimanche.

- Ok. Merci Rose. Filez avant qu'on vous surprenne à discuter avec nous, ajouta Rick avec un sourire.

La jeune femme sourit, et quitta la pièce rapidement. Kate se réjouit que toute la famille Tudor soit de sortie ce matin. Il n'y aurait que les aller-et-venue de Spencer et Eleanor à éviter quand ils allaient enquêter tout à l'heure au deuxième étage. Elle commença à boire son café. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent trop de temps à déjeuner.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose de nouveau concernant Joshua ? demanda Savannah, dont la curiosité avait été attisée par la conversation pleine de sous-entendus entre Rose et les Castle.

- Oui. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à nous aider pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Joshua ? demanda Kate.

- Bien-sûr, répondit aussitôt Savannah, sans réfléchir une seconde.

- Ma chérie, peut-être devrait-on savoir de quoi il en retourne avant, ajouta Wyatt, en se levant, ayant fini de déjeuner.

- Il a raison, fit Rick.

- On va vous expliquer, et ensuite vous prendrez une décision, continua Kate. Mais on ne peut pas parler ici. Retrouvez-nous dans une demi-heure dans notre chambre, ok ?

- Très bien, répondit Savannah en se levant à son tour.

- Soyez naturels si vous croisez Spencer, il ne doit rien savoir, ajouta Kate, toujours un peu sceptique quant à la capacité de Savannah à garder les secrets.

- Cela va de soi, répondit la vieille dame.

- A tout à l'heure, alors.

Ils les regardèrent quitter le salon, et se retrouvèrent tous les deux.

- Bon je crois que notre week-end romantique vient de prendre officiellement fin …, soupira Kate, en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Tant qu'on est tous les deux, ça reste romantique, sourit-il en mordant dans sa gaufre.

- Si on veut ..., répondit-elle, peu convaincue. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué avec Savannah cette nuit ?

- Je l'ai trouvée en haut de l'escalier quand je suis remonté de la cuisine. Elle avait entendu du bruit elle-aussi.

- Elle fouine partout. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que vous étiez fait pour vous entendre ! Aussi inconscient l'un que l'autre ! lança-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu crois que ce qu'on a entendu peut avoir un lien avec la mort de Joshua ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a des choses étranges dans ce manoir.

- Par quoi on commence alors ?

- On va aller vérifier les pièces du deuxième étage, pendant que la famille Tudor est sortie.

- Et les Monroe ?

- S'ils veulent nous aider, ils vont se charger de surveiller les couloirs, et d'occuper Spencer s'il vient à traîner par-là, répondit Kate.

- Il faut aussi qu'on les interroge sur la soirée où Joshua est mort. Savannah est une vraie commère, elle a peut-être vu ou entendu quelque chose d'intéressant sans savoir que ça l'était.

- Oui. Mais ça me gêne un peu de les impliquer autant …, on parle quand même d'un meurtrier là, continua Kate.

- Savannah est une vraie pipelette, tout le monde le sait ici. Personne ne sera surpris si elle pose des questions ou si elle furète un peu partout, expliqua-t-il en sirotant son café.

- Peut-être. Mais il ne faut pas que ça leur attire des ennuis.

- On va les briefer. Et ça va aller.

- J'espère, répondit-elle en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa gaufre.

- C'est trop cool, non ? fit-il en la regardant avec un sourire tout excité.

- Quoi ? sourit-elle.

- Ici ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme. Un manoir plein de secrets, un meurtre, des suspects mystérieux, une arme inconnue.

- Tu es irrécupérable …, soupira-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Il se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose, comme si une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? demanda-t-il se parlant à lui-même.

- A quoi ? s'étonna Kate.

- Le manoir Tudor. Joshua Black, Rose, Violet, Miss Peacock. Le meurtre. On ne sait pas dans quelle pièce, on ne sait pas avec quelle arme, énuméra-t-il comme autant d'évidences.

- Et bien quoi ? fit Kate, ne comprenant toujours pas le fond de sa pensée.

- Le Cluedo, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

- Quoi le Cluedo ?

- Ma chérie, il va falloir qu'on joue à autre chose qu'au Scrabble ! sourit-il.

- Je connais le Cluedo, Castle, mais …, fit-elle en réfléchissant, comprenant tout à coup où il voulait en venir.

- On dirait une partie de Cluedo. Les personnages ont des noms plus ou moins similaires à ceux de nos suspects, le contexte est le même ! s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus excité.

- On dirait oui … sauf que le cadavre est bien réel.

- Sauf si c'était une mise en scène.

- Une mise en scène ?

- Un jeu organisé par tout le monde ici, dont chacun serait un acteur.

- C'est impossible. Tu crois que Rose simule sa souffrance ? Et Philip ? Ils sont sincèrement effondrés.

- Il y a parfois de très bons acteurs.

- Non, Castle, on a le rapport d'autopsie, le rapport d'enquête. Les gars ont contacté la police locale.

- Les gars ont déjà participé à une mise en scène de meurtre je te rappelle. Un anniversaire mémorable.

- C'était avec moi. Il s'agissait de se jouer de toi. Ils ne me mentiraient pas à moi. Et comment veux-tu qu'ils aient fabriqué de faux rapports ? Je crois qu'ils ont autre chose à faire de leur journée, surtout en mon absence, et avec Gates sur le dos.

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Castle.

- Oui. Mais c'est quand même bizarre.

- C'est le hasard. Un pur hasard.


	7. Chapter 12-13

**Chapitre 12**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 9h30._

Ils avaient fait asseoir Savannah et Wyatt à la table, recouverte des papiers sur lesquels Kate avait soigneusement compilé toutes les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession. Elle leur avait expliqué les résultats de l'autopsie de Joshua Black, la blessure à sa tête qui était la conséquence d'un coup qu'on lui avait asséné. Elle leur avait parlé de leur théorie selon laquelle Joshua avait été frappé, puis qu'on l'avait probablement cru mort, et qu'on avait jeté son corps pour faire croire à un suicide, rédigeant une lettre pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible. Elle leur avait montré la photo de la lettre, histoire de voir s'ils reconnaissaient éventuellement l'écriture de quelqu'un. Mais cela ne leur disait rien. Elle avait enchaîné en leur expliquant que Joshua avait certainement été frappé dans l'une des pièces du deuxième étage et qu'il allait falloir trouver laquelle pour faire avancer l'enquête. Elle avait terminé par leur expliquer pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur la police locale qui avait déjà bouclé l'affaire.

Rick s'était tu pendant tout le temps où Kate faisait le point avec les Monroe. Il s'était contenté de les observer, tentant d'analyser leur attitude. Pour une fois, Savannah avait gardé le silence, buvant les paroles de Kate. Il voyait son regard s'illuminer à chacune des nouvelles informations qu'elle apprenait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette histoire l'intéressait, et que Kate piquait sa curiosité au vif. Wyatt avait écouté, silencieux lui-aussi, jouant à triturer les boucles de sa barbe blanche du bout des doigts. Il avait eu l'air horrifié quand Kate avait décrit la blessure au crâne, et les manigances du meurtrier pour maquiller l'assassinat en suicide. Rick était quasiment persuadé que ses deux-là n'avaient rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua.

Kate avait fini ses explications, et les dévisageait tous les deux, son regard courant de l'un à l'autre, guettant leurs réactions.

- On pense que vous pourriez nous être d'une grande aide parce que vous connaissez bien cet endroit et les gens qui y vivent, fit Rick.

- Oui, c'est évident, répondit Savannah sans hésitation. On va vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas rien de se mêler d'une affaire de meurtre, fit Wyatt, en réfléchissant.

- Non, en effet, répondit Kate, comprenant tout à fait sa réserve.

- Ça peut être dangereux ? demanda-t-il.

- Si vous acceptez de nous aider, vous n'aurez rien de dangereux à faire. En fait, vous n'aurez pas grand-chose à changer dans votre attitude. Et personne ne devrait se rendre compte que vous enquêtez.

- Il n'y a pas à hésiter, Wyatt chéri. Joshua a été assassiné, et si Katherine et Richard ont besoin de nous pour trouver qui a fait ça, alors on va les aider.

- Oui, c'est d'accord, finit par accepter Wyatt, convaincu, semble-t-il, par sa femme.

- Bien. Vous avez des téléphones portables ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Ok. Il faudra échanger nos numéros. Règle numéro un : personne ne se balade tout seul la nuit dans ce manoir. C'est bien clair ? insista Kate, avec autorité.

- Oui, répondit immédiatement Wyatt.

- Savannah ? fit Kate voyant qu'elle hésitait à répondre.

- Euh … mais si j'entends quelque chose et …, commença-t-elle.

- Savannah chérie, écoute ce qu'on te dit, pour une fois, la coupa Wyatt en soupirant.

- Savannah, vous êtes sous mes ordres maintenant, fit Kate feignant un ton autoritaire. Il s'agit d'une enquête pour meurtre, si vous nous aidez, vous obéissez.

- Très bien. Je ne sortirai pas en pleine nuit toute seule, répondit la vieille dame en faisant la moue.

- Castle ? continua Kate en le regardant.

- Quoi ? fit-il se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait tout à coup.

- Toi non plus.

- Ben non, moi non plus. J'ai déjà promis de toute façon, croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, répondit-il avec une moue rieuse.

Kate ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, en voyant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Elle le sentait tout excité par cette enquête. Il avait déjà dû complètement oublié qu'il y avait un cadavre dans cette histoire, et jubilait à l'idée d'explorer les recoins les plus secrets du manoir. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait projeté sur le plateau de jeu du Cluedo, et comme un enfant, il se lançait avec euphorie dans cette nouvelle partie qu'il comptait bien gagner.

- Règle numéro deux : on ne prend aucune initiative personnelle, on ne joue pas les héros. Tous les ordres viennent de moi, ok ?

- Elle est toujours aussi autoritaire ? demanda Savannah, d'un air un peu agacé, en s'adressant à Rick. Nikki me semblait plus cordiale.

- Je ne suis pas Nikki ! répondit Kate avec fermeté, tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

Elle était en train de se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'avoir demandé l'aide de cette vieille pipelette, un peu trop rebelle. Elle avait déjà du mal à supporter ses bavardages intempestifs, il allait maintenant falloir qu'elle canalise son attitude dissidente si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sabote leur enquête. Et ce parallèle avec Nikki, qu'elle s'obstinait à rappeler, alors qu'en plus elle détestait le personnage, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle croisa le regard de Rick qui l'incitait à être patiente et à garder son calme.

- Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai l'habitude des enquêtes policières, continua la vieille dame, il faut commencer par interroger tout le monde, trouver les alibis de chacun, et les mobiles. Je me disais que …

- Euh … Savannah, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux vous taire, si vous voulez rester en vie encore quelques temps, suggéra Rick en voyant Kate la fusiller du regard.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant Kate qui bouillait intérieurement. Je ne fais que donner mon avis sur la procédure à suivre.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez nous aider ? demanda Kate, adoptant le ton le plus calme possible.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors, taisez-vous. Il n'y a qu'un flic ici, et c'est moi. Arrêtez deux minutes de vous prendre pour Jessica Fletcher, lui asséna Kate avec autorité.

- Depuis le temps que je lui dis, soupira Wyatt avec un sourire.

Rick ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait quand Kate prenait ses airs autoritaires, comme lorsqu'elle avait affaire à des suspects récalcitrants et qu'elle leur montrait en quelques mots bien choisis, et quelques regards furibonds, qui était le chef. C'en était presque excitant. Savannah n'était pas un suspect, mais si Kate ne la matait pas tout de suite, elle pourrait s'avérer bien plus rebelle et insoumise que ne pouvaient l'être leurs suspects habituels.

- Je sais bien que vous êtes la seule flic ici, Katherine, mais …

- Vous êtes sous mon entière responsabilité. S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, c'est moi qui en paierais les conséquences pour le reste de mes jours. Vous n'êtes pas en train de lire l'un des romans de Patterson là, il y a un tueur dans ce manoir. Alors, je le répète, règle numéro deux : aucune initiative personnelle. Est-ce que c'est clair Savannah ?

- C'est clair, murmura-t-elle à contrecœur, peu habituée à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

- Castle ?

- Quoi ? Moi, je t'obéis toujours ! lança-t-il comme un petit garçon risquant de se faire punir.

- Presque toujours …, rectifia-t-elle en lui jetant un regard complice. Règle numéro trois : personne ne doit savoir qu'on enquête. Adoptez votre attitude habituelle. Savannah, vous pourrez bavarder à tout va. Lâchez-vous !

- Il ne faut pas lui dire ça, sourit Wyatt, on ne va plus l'arrêter.

- C'est le but, répondit Kate. Parlez de tout, de rien, avec tout le monde. Parlez de Joshua au détour d'une conversation, banalement, mais ne posez jamais de question, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Etonnez-vous simplement qu'il se soit suicidé. Auprès du personnel ou des Tudor. N'insistez pas trop non plus, et attendez que les réponses viennent d'elles-mêmes. Cela vous semble faisable ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous les deux.

- Bien. Castle, on va tout de suite aller vérifier les pièces du deuxième étage, pendant que les Tudor sont de sortie, et que Spencer est au troisième. Il y a la buanderie, la salle de billard et la bibliothèque, c'est bien ça ? demanda Kate en s'adressant aux Monroe.

- Oui, et toutes les chambres du personnel, répondit Wyatt.

- Mais vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans leurs chambres, fit remarquer Savannah.

- Elles sont fermées à clef ?

- Non. Rien n'est fermé à clef ici, expliqua Savannah, mais c'est très risqué.

- Oui. On va se contenter pour l'instant des trois pièces auxquelles on a accès. On verra plus tard pour les chambres.

- Il faudrait qu'on puisse avoir accès à la chambre de Joshua, ajouta Rick.

- Elle est sous scellée. On ne peut pas. A moins que …, je vais voir avec les gars ce qu'on peut faire. Par contre, on n'a pas de gants en latex, ni de quoi recueillir des preuves.

- Il nous faudrait des sacs plastiques, répondit Rick.

Ils réfléchirent tous les quatre cherchant une solution.

- Des sacs de congélation ! lança Savannah comme une évidence. Eleanor congèle toujours les fruits du verger pour en faire des confitures maison. Elle doit avoir des sacs de congélation, ça pourrait convenir ?

- Oui, ce serait parfait, mais …

- Je vais vous chercher ça … enfin … si vous m'y autorisez ? demanda Savannah, s'appliquant à respecter les consignes instaurées par Beckett.

- Oui, allez-y, sourit Kate.

Savannah ne s'éclipsa qu'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Wyatt s'enquit des risques qu'ils prenaient à enquêter dans le dos de la police. Kate le rassura en lui disant que quoi qu'il arrive Savannah et lui ne seraient pas impliqués de toute façon, et qu'elle endossait l'entière responsabilité de cette enquête clandestine.

Savannah réapparut arborant fièrement à la main une dizaine de sacs plastiques transparents.

- Merci, Savannah, fit gentiment Kate, en prenant les sacs, se disant que finalement cette enquiquineuse pouvait s'avérer perspicace et utile.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? s'étonna Rick.

- J'ai simplement dit à Eleanor que je voulais ramasser des feuilles d'arbres pour faire un herbier, expliqua Savannah.

- Un herbier ? fit Wyatt, étonné.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Eleanor n'y a vu que du feu. S'il m'en faut plus, elle m'a dit de revenir la voir.

- Bien joué en tout cas. On va pouvoir y aller, lança Rick.

- Oui. On échange nos numéros, fit Kate.

- Que doit-on faire exactement ? demanda Wyatt.

- Vous sortez d'ici avant nous, tout à fait normalement, expliqua Kate, tout en enregistrant son numéro sur les téléphones des Monroe. Allez au troisième étage, trouvez Spencer et discutez avec lui des travaux d'électricité. Tant qu'il est là-haut, il ne nous embête pas.

- D'accord. Mais Spencer n'est pas très bavard, vous savez, constata Savannah.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Rick. Parlez-lui, il n'osera pas vous envoyer promener. Il est bien trop professionnel pour ça.

- Prévenez-nous dès qu'il redescend. Redescendez avec lui, et rejoignez banalement la bibliothèque au deuxième. Quoi qu'il arrive, on se retrouve ici dans une heure. C'est bon ?

- Oui.

- Alors, allez-y. Soyez prudents, leur lança Kate.

Savannah et Wyatt sortirent de leur suite, tels des agents secrets partant en mission.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? demanda Kate en se tournant vers Rick.

- Oui, très bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour eux. Ils sont dans leur élément, sourit-il.

- On a intérêt de la surveiller de près.

- Qui ?

- Jessica Fletcher. Même si elle a été plutôt gentille sur le coup des sacs, je ne lui fais pas confiance pour obéir, fit-elle en fourrant les sacs plastiques dans une besace.

- Pourtant tu es terrifiante en lieutenant Beckett ! Elle devrait filer droit !

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait peur de quoi que ce soit. Et elle, je ne peux pas la menacer de lui mettre une fessée, sourit-elle avec un petit air coquin avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Hum…. Je vais peut-être désobéir finalement !

* * *

><p><em><span>Deuxième étage, 10h00.<span>_

En sortant de leur suite, ils avaient croisé Eleanor et Rose qui, l'une tirant un aspirateur, l'autre poussant un chariot rempli de produits ménagers, s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre de Monsieur et Madame Tudor. Ils les avaient saluées poliment, et Eleanor s'était désolée du mauvais temps qui devait gâcher un peu leur séjour, les empêchant d'aller visiter la région. Ils avaient répondu qu'ils allaient en profiter pour se reposer tranquillement au coin du feu. Eleanor s'était contentée de sourire et avait suivi Rose dans la chambre des maîtres des lieux.

Au deuxième étage, le couloir jaune citron était désert. Ils dépassèrent la première moitié du couloir où se trouvaient les chambres du personnel.

- Tu crois que ça se vend ça ? demanda Rick en s'arrêtant devant une toile de Margareth accrochée au mur.

Kate s'arrêta à son tour pour jeter un œil au tableau.

- Et bien si c'est là, c'est que ça n'est pas vendu. Mais c'est de l'art moderne, ça doit trouver preneur.

- De l'art ? C'est tout bleu ! fit-il en penchant la tête comme pour mieux sonder l'œuvre.

- Non, regarde là c'est bleu ciel, là bleu nuit, là plutôt indigo.

- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant, sceptique.

- Non, sourit Kate, pourquoi ?

- C'est bleu … bleu uniforme, il n'y a pas plus bleu que ce truc … à part un Na'vi peut-être. Elle ne peut pas gagner sa vie en vendant ce genre de tableaux. Personne n'achète ça.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de gagner sa vie. Son mari est riche, répondit Kate en reprenant son avancée dans le couloir.

- Le tien aussi, fit remarquer Rick en lui emboîtant le pas, et tu t'attèles à gagner ta vie quand même.

- Je n'ai pas épousé le mien parce qu'il est riche, sourit Kate.

- Ah bon ? fit-il avec un sourire, en adoptant un air faussement étonné.

- Par contre Margareth …

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a épousé parce qu'il est riche ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu crois que dans ce genre de milieux on se marie par amour ?

- J'ose y croire.

- Peut-être. Mais il y a toujours des intérêts financiers ou familiaux là-dessous.

- Tu connais la noblesse toi ? s'étonna Rick.

- Un peu, j'ai fréquenté le fils d'un comte français il y a longtemps.

- Un comte ? Il y a longtemps comment ?

- Viens, la salle de billard doit être là.

- Comment il s'appelait ce comte ?

Elle ne répondit pas, amusée de titiller sa jalousie. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il gobait tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui raconter. Elle poussa la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient, et ils entrèrent.

Au centre de la pièce trônait une grande table de billard anglais. Les boules rouges et jaunes étaient sagement rangées en triangle sur le tapis vert plusieurs queues étaient posées contre le mur, entièrement recouvert de lambris. Le mobilier était réduit au strict minimum : quatre fauteuils dont l'assise était recouverte de cuir matelassée, un minibar, et une petite bibliothèque comportant quelques ouvrages sur le rugby, le billard et l'automobile. Ce devait être une des rares pièces qui avait échappé aux goûts excentriques de Margareth en matière de décoration : il n'y avait ici ni couleur flashy ni œuvre d'art moderne aux murs. Peut-être était-ce le domaine réservé de Philip.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent à observer l'endroit, à scruter chaque parcelle de la moquette, chaque planche de lambris dans l'espoir d'y trouver une trace de sang. Mais ils ne virent rien. Kate observa méthodiquement une à une les six queues de billard en prenant soin de ne les toucher qu'à travers le plastique d'un sac de congélation. Aucune n'avait la moindre éraflure, ni la moindre trace de sang. De toute façon, si l'une d'elles avait servi à frapper Joshua, elle se serait probablement brisée sous le choc.

- Depuis vendredi soir, le ménage a dû être fait. On ne trouvera aucune trace, constata Kate, en continuant de faire courir ses yeux du sol au plafond.

- Il nous faudrait le truc des experts pour voir les traces de sang.

- Du luminol ça s'appelle.

- Oui, voilà, fit-il en se mettant à quatre pattes pour ramper sous le billard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Castle ? sourit Kate.

- J'enquête. Il ne faut négliger aucun détail, répondit-il en réapparaissant de l'autre côté du billard.

- Tu peux prendre des photos s'il te plaît ?

- Bien-sûr. Pour une fois que j'ai le droit ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Kate alla se planter devant la petite bibliothèque, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'y avait pas une once de poussière. Le ménage avait dû être fait récemment. Rose le leur confirmerait tout à l'heure. Cette bibliothèque l'interpellait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle trouvait bizarre la façon dont elle occupait ce mur. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était la salle de billard, on y venait jouer au billard, pas lire des livres.

- Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre cette bibliothèque ? demanda Kate.

- Non … répondit-il en prenant le meuble en photo.

- Ça doit venir de moi alors, continua-t-elle en allant s'accroupir près du minibar pour l'ouvrir. Photo ici aussi mon cœur.

Elle le laissa prendre la photo, puis sortit la dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool une à une, découvrant au fond du minibar un objet totalement inattendu. Ils se lancèrent le même regard sidéré.

- Une corde dans un minibar ? s'étonna Kate en observant la corde blanche enroulée sur elle-même, tandis que Rick la photographiait.

- Ce n'est pas notre arme du crime de toute façon. Joshua a été frappé, pas étranglé.

- Toi qui vois des trucs bizarres partout, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Si. Je ne suis pas un professionnel du billard, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une corde, constata Rick.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Une corde n'a rien à faire dans cette pièce, et encore moins planquée au fond du minibar, fit Kate en plongeant sa main dans le plus grand sac de congélation pour se saisir de la corde sans la toucher.

D'un geste habile, elle retourna le sac sur lui-même pour envelopper la corde à l'intérieur, avant de refermer le zip destiné à maintenir l'étanchéité.

- Elle mesure combien ? Trois mètres ? demanda Rick en regardant l'objet.

- En gros, oui.

- Elle a pu servir pour se débarrasser du corps. Pour traîner Joshua peut-être, ou le hisser sur le balcon. Mais on n'a aucun moyen de l'analyser.

- Pour l'instant. Mais quand on aura assez de preuves, on pourra amener les flics d'ici à rouvrir l'enquête, expliqua Kate en rangeant minutieusement les bouteilles d'alcool dans le minibar.

- Une corde… c'est une des armes du Cluedo, lâcha Rick avec un air mystérieux, en observant l'objet à travers le sac plastique.

- C'est vrai, fut-elle forcée de reconnaître.

- Alors toujours un hasard ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle ne répondit pas, prenant son air sceptique.

- Je ne crois pas au hasard, reprit Rick, tentant de la convaincre. Il n'y a pas de hasard dans la vie.

- Castle, ce meurtre n'est pas une mise en scène. Il est réel. J'ai lu les rapports, expliqua-t-elle, se raccrochant aux éléments concrets qu'ils avaient.

- Oui, je sais, le meurtre est réel. Mais toute la mise en scène qui l'accompagne : le contexte, les objets, les suspects, la salle de billard nous ramènent au Cluedo.

- Et ? Comment tu expliquerais cela si ce n'est pas un hasard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le tueur est fan du Cluedo ? Il s'amuse à brouiller les pistes ? proposa-t-il.

Kate lui lança un regard peu convaincu en faisant la moue.

- Et comment aurait fait ton accro du Cluedo pour que les noms de nos suspects aient aussi un rapport avec le jeu ?

- Je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Bon, mettons de côté la thèse du fana de Cluedo pour l'instant. Tu vois autre chose ici ? demanda Kate, en rangeant minutieusement les bouteilles dans le minibar.

- Non. Je pense qu'on peut passer à la pièce suivante.

Kate fourra le sac de preuve dans sa besace, et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois la pièce du regard, ils sortirent.

Ils avaient dû passer quinze minutes seulement dans la salle de billard, et le couloir était toujours calme. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Savannah et Wyatt. Spencer devait donc être toujours occupé au dernier étage.

La pièce voisine, toute petite, était la buanderie. Ils s'y glissèrent. De prime abord, Kate se demandait comment Joshua aurait pu être frappé ici, mais il fallait négliger aucune piste. Rick reprit immédiatement son rôle de photographe. Sur le mur de gauche, s'alignaient deux machines à laver et deux sèche-linge. Sur le dessus des machines étaient posés plusieurs paniers et corbeilles, remplis principalement de draps et taies d'oreiller. Kate farfouilla un peu à l'intérieur, sans rien apercevoir d'intéressant. Le mur de droite était occupé par des placards. Kate les ouvrit un à un. Dans les premiers, elle ne trouva que du linge de maison, nappes, draps, serviettes de bain soigneusement pliés et rangés dans celui du fond, des barils de lessive et des produits ménagers. Un dernier placard en hauteur contenait des balais, des chiffons, des plumeaux, et une mallette à outils.

Kate l'ouvrit, toujours prudemment, et ils observèrent le contenu : une clé anglaise, un marteau, plusieurs tournevis, des clés de différente tailles, et divers petits outillages.

- Une clé anglaise …, sourit Rick en photographiant l'intérieur de la boîte.

- C'est une boîte à outils, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'on y trouve une clé anglaise.

- Oui, mais quand même. Joshua aurait pu se prendre un coup de marteau ? demanda Rick.

- Un coup de marteau lui aurait explosé la tête. Ça ne correspond pas à la blessure qu'on a vue.

- Même si c'est une femme qui tient le marteau ?

- Oui, je pense qu'on cherche une arme plus en longueur. Un coup de marteau ne fendillerait pas le crâne comme ça. Lanie nous confirmera ça.

- Et une clé anglaise ?

- On ne meurt pas d'un coup de clé anglaise dans la vraie vie, Castle. Ça n'arrive que dans le Cluedo ça …, j'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre d'ailleurs. Un petit coup de clé anglaise sur la tête, et hop le Dr Black serait mort. Ce n'est pas réaliste.

- C'est un jeu. Peu importe que ce soit réaliste. Tu connais bien le Cluedo en fait ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Qui ne connaît pas le Cluedo ? sourit-elle.

Le téléphone de Kate vibra. C'était un message de Savannah.

- Spencer arrive, lâcha Kate précipitamment. Il vient ici, il a besoin des outils. Range-les là-haut.

- Sur quelle étagère ils étaient ?

- Tout en haut.

Ils entendirent les craquements de l'escalier. Spencer avait l'air d'avoir adopté une démarche très rapide. Rick rangea précipitamment la boîte à outils dans le placard.

- On n'a pas le temps de sortir, fit remarquer Kate, en regardant s'il y avait moyen de se cacher quelque part, il va nous voir.

- C'est le moment de jouer la carte des amoureux transis, sourit Rick. Viens par-là.

Il l'entraîna contre le mur du fond, et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Hum …. Ça me rappelle un délicieux baiser sous couverture, chuchota-t-elle, alors qu'ils entendaient les pas dans le couloir se rapprocher.

- Souvenir mémorable, oui, Lieutenant Beckett …, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

En quelques secondes, le tendre baiser se mua en un baiser furieux et passionné. Pas besoin de simuler cette fois. Ils se laissèrent emportés par la chaleur de leurs langues et de leurs bouches. Rick attrapa sa cuisse, la remontant jusqu'à sa taille, plaquant ainsi son bassin contre le sien. Kate ne rechigna pas à cet excès de zèle, bien au contraire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent le grincement de la porte, dans le dos de Rick. Kate ouvrit les yeux, délaissant un instant la bouche de son homme, pour voir Spencer sur le pas de la porte, qui les regardait abasourdi. Elle feint une stupeur gênée, attendant de voir sa réaction.

- Désolé, fit-il, figé. Veuillez m'excuser, je ….

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, et referma la porte immédiatement. Rick n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner. Ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Rick avait déjà oublié Spencer, et le but originel de ce baiser. De nouveau, il s'empara des lèvres de sa muse, glissant sa main libre derrière sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, pour approfondir son baiser.

- Rick …, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je sais …, sourit-il, en la laissant doucement reposer sa jambe sur le sol, j'en profite juste encore un peu.

- C'est la buanderie qui t'excite ou les baisers sous couverture ? fit-elle en riant.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Juste toi, répondit-il avec son regard enjôleur.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se jeta sur ses lèvres, avec plaisir. Son téléphone vibra. Elle délaissa la bouche de Rick pour s'en saisir.

- Spencer est descendu apparemment. Ils sont dans la bibliothèque, lâcha-t-elle.

- Il a dû se demander pourquoi on avait choisi la buanderie pour …

- En tout cas, toujours la classe ce Spencer. Il s'excuse et sort comme si de rien n'était alors qu'on n'a rien à faire ici.

- On testera son office en bas pour voir s'il réagit aussi placidement ! lança Rick en riant.

- Dans tes rêves …

Rick lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et desserra son étreinte, en soupirant, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Allez, si on allait lire un bon bouquin dans la bibliothèque, sourit-il.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Philip et Margareth Tudor_

Eleanor avait gentiment proposé à Rose de l'aider pour le ménage des suites du premier étage. Même si elle s'en était étonnée, la jeune fille avait accepté volontiers, contente de recevoir cette aide bienvenue. Habituellement, Eleanor avait plutôt tendance à l'ignorer, non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle ne s'intéressait ni à grand monde ni à grand-chose au sein de la demeure. Eleanor passait le plus clair de son temps dans la cuisine à mijoter de délicieux petits plats, à réfléchir à de nouvelles recettes, ou dans l'arrière-cuisine à classer et ranger ses ingrédients. Il était très rare qu'elle dépasse le cadre de ses attributions. Une fois ou deux, Spencer avait dû lui demander de faire un peu de ménage supplémentaire, et tout le monde avait pu entendre Eleanor rouspéter longuement. Par conséquent, ce matin, Rose était surprise qu'Eleanor soit volontaire pour l'aider. D'ordinaire, les deux femmes se croisaient surtout au moment des repas, quand Rose était amenée à faire le service. Eleanor était plutôt autoritaire avec elle. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec la façon dont ses plats, élaborés avec une telle minutie, étaient servis à table. Rose essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas la contrarier, et la plupart du temps tout se passait bien. Elles discutaient rarement d'autre chose que de cuisine, même si depuis que Rose était enceinte, Eleanor avait été un peu plus compatissante envers elle, s'intéressant réellement à son état de santé, et même à son avenir. Elle savait que Rose n'avait pas officiellement de compagnon, que sa mère et sa grand-mère vivaient à l'autre bout du pays, et s'était demandé comment elle allait élever cet enfant toute seule, tout en continuant à travailler pour les Tudor. Rose lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, et lui avait expliqué que Philip était d'accord pour assouplir ses horaires le temps qu'elle s'organise avec le bébé. Il ne voyait pas non plus d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle continue à vivre ici tant que son travail était fait correctement. Il trouvait même que ce bébé allait apporter de la vie à la maisonnée, et que sa petite-fille, Amy, serait ravie d'avoir un futur compagnon de jeu. Quand Eleanor l'avait questionnée davantage sur le père de son enfant, Rose était restée évasive. Il lui était impossible de révéler son identité. Toute relation de nature sexuelle ou sentimentale entre les membres du personnel était interdite au sein du manoir. C'était l'une des règles imposées par Philip. Elle ne pouvait risquer de perdre son emploi, surtout au vu de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et lui non plus.

Rose avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à pleurer, se demandant toujours comment Joshua avait pu décider de se suicider. C'était impossible. Pas avec ce bébé qu'ils allaient avoir. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Philip avait été catégorique. Il y avait bien d'autres secrets derrière tout ça qui risquaient d'être découverts si l'on apprenait que Rose entretenait une relation avec Joshua, et que lui, si intraitable avec les règles ancestrales, tolérait cette relation et bénissait même l'arrivée d'un bébé. Rose ne connaissait pas tous les détails de l'histoire, mais elle faisait confiance à Philip. S'il disait qu'il ne fallait pas en parler, alors elle n'en parlerait pas.

Elle s'attelait à changer les draps du lit, tandis qu'Eleanor s'occupait des vitres.

- C'est triste pour Joshua, lâcha Eleanor, de but en blanc tout en vaporisant du produit sur les fenêtres. Je suis désolée, je sais que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Oui, se contenta de répondre tristement Rose, en secouant vivement les draps.

C'était la première fois depuis la découverte du corps de Joshua qu'Eleanor lui en parlait. Hier, elle avait bien dû remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré quasiment toute la journée, mais elle s'était abstenue ou n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de faire la moindre remarque sur son chagrin.

- Se suicider si jeune …, quel drame …, insista Eleanor.

Rose sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de la mort de Joshua. Encore moins avec Eleanor qui n'avait jamais prêté vraiment attention au jeune jardinier. Il l'aidait de temps en temps en cuisine, mais n'avait pas d'affinités particulières avec elle. A dire vrai, Eleanor n'avait d'affinités avec personne ici.

- Tu le trouvais dépressif ? demanda Eleanor.

- Non, répondit Rose, contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement la vague de chagrin qui la submergeait.

Les questions insistantes d'Eleanor au sujet de Joshua commençaient à la déranger. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui, et maintenant qu'il était mort, elle s'inquiétait de son mal-être supposé.

- C'est bizarre quand même, continua Eleanor.

- On ne sait jamais vraiment les douleurs que les gens cachent en eux, répondit Rose, reprenant les propos de Madame Castle et Spencer, histoire de couper court aux interrogations d'Eleanor.

Elle avait bien assimilé qu'il ne fallait parler à personne d'autre de ses doutes quant au suicide de Joshua, et attendait avec impatience d'apprendre ce que Madame Castle avait découvert de nouveau. Eleanor sembla accepter cette réponse, et se tut quelques instants.

- Ils ont l'air très gentils Monsieur et Madame Castle, reprit-t-elle, en grimpant sur un tabouret pour astiquer le haut de la fenêtre.

- Oui.

- Ils viennent de New-York ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de vérifier qui étaient leurs hôtes.

- Oui. Richard Castle est écrivain. Il est très célèbre même ! s'exclama Rose avec enthousiasme.

- Célèbre ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui, s'étonna Eleanor. Il écrit quoi ?

- Des romans policiers. Savannah m'a dit qu'il s'est inspiré de sa femme pour certains de ses livres. C'est romantique.

- Sa femme ? Que fait-elle ?

- Katherine est lieutenant de police. Madame Monroe dit que c'est une des meilleures flics de New-York. Elle est même dans le journal dès fois.

- Ah bon ?

Eleanor se figea, debout sur son tabouret, encaissant la nouvelle. Lieutenant de police. Jack allait être fou en apprenant ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient maudits. Il fallait qu'en plus de Savannah Monroe qui fourrait son nez partout, ils tombent sur une flic et un auteur de romans policiers.

- Ils sont ici pour une enquête ? demanda bêtement Eleanor.

- Une enquête ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ils sont en week-end, tout simplement, répondit Rose en finissant le lit.

- Va commencer la chambre des Monroe. Je finis ici, continua Eleanor.

- D'accord, répondit Rose en tirant l'aspirateur vers la suite voisine.

Eleanor referma la porte derrière la jeune femme, tira le tabouret devant le mur faisant face au coffre. Sans perdre de temps, elle grimpa, sortit le petit boitier de sa poche, le positionna sur le bord supérieur du tableau accroché au mur, et redescendit de son tabouret. Mission accomplie. Elle contempla le résultat, se demandant si Philip et Margareth n'allaient pas découvrir la camera. Certes, il fallait lever les yeux vers le tableau pour s'en apercevoir, mais c'était visible. Elle se dit, qu'après tout, Jack devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle termina d'épousseter les meubles, puis quitta la chambre, tomba nez à nez avec Spencer, qui, l'air énigmatique, s'apprêtait à descendre vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant, surpris de la trouver en dehors de sa cuisine. Il n'aimait pas que les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme il l'avait décidé. Eleanor n'avait pas à se trouver dans la chambre des maîtres de maison.

- Eleanor, que faisiez-vous dans la chambre de Monsieur et Madame ? demanda Spencer sur un ton suspicieux.

- J'aidais Rose pour le ménage, répondit simplement Eleanor.

- Et depuis quand aidez-vous Rose ? Le ménage n'est pas votre tasse de thé, si je ne m'abuse.

- Non, mais Rose est vraiment fatiguée. Elle me fait de la peine. Moi-aussi j'ai un cœur, Spencer, répondit Eleanor.

Ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux, et même si Spencer avait autorité sur Eleanor, et supervisait son travail, cette dernière n'avait plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps, et se prenait même parfois à faire exprès de le taquiner.

- Et où est Rose ? s'enquit Spencer.

- Elle s'occupe de la chambre des Monroe. Ne la sermonnez pas. C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de l'aider.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la sermonner. Savez-vous ce que les Castle fabriquent dans la buanderie ? Eux-aussi ils aident Rose peut-être ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

- Euh … non pourquoi ?

- Je cherchais des outils, et je les ai trouvés dans la buanderie en plein … euh … dans une position plutôt délicate.

- Délicate comment ? demanda Eleanor, avec naïveté.

- Ils s'embrassaient, de façon plutôt suggestive.

- C'est ça l'amour, mon cher Spencer, vous devriez essayer, répondit Eleanor, avec un sourire en coin.

- Mais dans la buanderie ? Ils ont une chambre non ? s'étonna-t-il ignorant la pique qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

-La buanderie c'est exotique. Il faut sortir davantage Spencer.

- J'y penserais Eleanor, merci. Laissez Rose en finir avec le ménage. Il est bientôt onze heures et vous avez un déjeuner à préparer.

- J'y vais, de ce pas, répondit-t-elle en s'éloignant dans l'escalier.

Spencer lui emboîta le pas pour se rendre dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée. Il devait s'occuper de retrouver des membres de la famille de Joshua, s'il y en avait, en vue des funérailles. Philip voulait tout prendre en charge à ses frais, mais s'il s'avérait que Joshua avait encore de la famille, peut-être cette dernière voudrait-elle avoir son mot à dire sur l'enterrement du jeune homme.

Il repensa aux Castle, et se demandait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient bien fabriquer. Ils avaient certes l'air très amoureux, et plutôt complices, mais de là à s'envoyer en l'air dans la buanderie. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il les surprenait là où ils n'avaient rien à faire et ils avaient toujours une bonne raison pour l'expliquer. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Mais quoi exactement ? Peut-être avaient-ils compris que Joshua ne s'était pas suicidé. Si c'était ça, il avait du souci à se faire. Katherine et Richard Castle étaient réputés pour leur efficacité. Il se demanda ce qu'il risquait si on découvrait qu'il avait maquillé la mort de Joshua en suicide. Ce n'était sûrement pas si grave, puisqu'il était déjà mort. Tant qu'il pensait que c'était Violet qui avait frappé Joshua, il ne s'était pas inquiété des conséquences pour lui-même. Mais Violet n'avait certainement rien fait. Elle était bouleversée, et pourquoi l'aurait-elle frappé ? Même en colère à cause de ce que Joshua lui avait révélé, elle n'avait aucune raison de le frapper au point de le tuer. Mais il y avait cru. Quand il avait vu Joshua allongé, inanimé, alors qu'il venait d'entendre Violet hurler après lui, il avait à peine réfléchi. Il avait agi d'instinct. Il n'avait pas cherché d'autre explication. Mais peut-être au final avait-il maquillé le crime de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui avait tué Joshua si ce n'était pas Violet ? Philip ? Est-ce qu'il avait fini par s'énerver contre le gamin et se rendre compte de ses manigances ? Philip, malgré sa prestance et sa douceur, n'était jamais le dernier quand il était plus jeune pour se bagarrer à l'issue des matchs de rugby. Quand on dérogeait à ses règles, il pouvait s'énerver assez vite, verbalement surtout, mais pourquoi pas physiquement aussi si Joshua était allé trop loin. Eleanor ? Pourquoi se serait-elle disputée avec Joshua ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ? Elle ne s'intéressait jamais à rien. Peut-être que le gamin avait fouiné comme à son habitude et s'était amusé à faire chanter Eleanor pour une chose ou une autre. Rose ? Non. Rose ne pouvait pas avoir frappé Joshua. Rose était la douceur incarnée, un amour de jeune fille. Margareth ? Elle non plus n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à Joshua. A moins qu'elle n'ait appris les secrets de Philip. Mais de là à tuer Joshua … Il la connaissait bien, depuis dix ans maintenant, mais sans vraiment la connaître. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Philip l'avait épousée. Elle était tout son opposé. Elle était fantasque, farfelue, anticonformiste. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa relation avec Philip. Elle avait toujours eu l'air de l'aimer, sincèrement, même encore aujourd'hui. Mais elle s'ennuyait dans sa vie bien rangée au manoir. Ici, elle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La vie citadine, la liberté d'aller et venir dans le monde, lui manquaient. Elle avait commencé à lui faire des avances, par des petits sous-entendus au début, des jeux de mots, des regards. Au début, il avait fait mine d'ignorer, et puis un soir tout avait basculé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Il se sentait seul et malheureux. Elle s'intéressait à lui. Il avait besoin de contact physique. Il avait couché avec elle à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois. Ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, ne se posaient pas de questions. C'était du sexe pour le sexe, toujours vite fait, caché dans les pièces en travaux de l'aile Est. Il se disait que Margareth devait chercher la même chose que lui. Elle n'était jamais sentimentale. Au contraire, elle se la jouait plutôt autoritaire avec lui et voulait avoir l'impression de contrôler les choses. Elle était possessive, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, il en était convaincu. Il était un peu comme son jouet, sa source de plaisir. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce que tout cela impliquait. Il n'avait même pas l'impression de trahir Philip tant pour lui cette relation était dénuée de sentiments.

Ses réflexions ne l'aidaient pas à y voir plus clair. Il se demandait si finalement cela avait une importance de savoir qui avait tué Joshua. Après tout, il était mort et la thèse du suicide avait été officiellement retenue. Il n'aimait pas Joshua. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Mais ce n'était qu'un gamin et plusieurs personnes ici l'aimaient. A commencer par Philip. Et Rose. Aussi pénible et roublard soit-il, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Oui, trouver qui l'avait tué avait une importance. Il ne voulait pas être complice d'un meurtrier. Pour Violet, il se serait sacrifié. Mais pour personne d'autre. Même pas pour Philip.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bibliothèque, 10h45.<em>

Quand ils se glissèrent dans la bibliothèque, Rick et Kate trouvèrent Wyatt confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir, un livre entre les mains, et Savannah en train de farfouiller dans le bureau.

- Savannah, ne touchez à rien, lui lança Beckett à peine entrée, vous laissez des empreintes.

- Oh, désolée … mais … regardez …, fit-elle en montrant le bloc de papier posé sur le bureau.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux pour constater que cela pouvait ressembler au papier sur lequel avait été écrite la lettre de suicide de Joshua. D'autant plus qu'on n'avait retrouvé aucune feuille de papier dans sa chambre.

- La lettre a dû être écrite ici, fit Savannah, regardez, là, on dirait que le papier a été arraché.

Kate se saisit d'un sac en plastique, et sans toucher le papier, plia la feuille en deux, par-dessus l'endroit où des marques d'écriture apparaissaient en surimpression. Elle attrapa un crayon dans le pot, puis griffonna sur la feuille blanche. Des lettres se dessinèrent immédiatement : les mots censés avoir été écrits par Joshua dans sa lettre de suicide.

- Wouah ! lança Savannah. C'est encore mieux que dans les séries télé. Viens voir Wyatt chéri ce qu'a fait Katherine !

- La lettre a été écrite sur ce bloc de papier. Il n'y aucun doute, lâcha Kate.

- Mais ça ne prouve pas que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ai écrite, ajouta Rick en prenant la feuille en photo.

- Non …

Kate scrutait les quatre stylos qui trônaient dans le pot à crayons. Toujours avec le sac en plastique sur la main, elle se saisit de chacun d'eux et les fit tourner entre ses doigts pour en étudier le moindre détail.

- A première vue, il n'y a pas d'empreintes, constata-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit remarquer Wyatt.

- Quelqu'un a dû les effacer en essuyant les stylos, répondit Savannah qui ne perdait aucune miette des gestes experts de Kate.

- Il faudrait pouvoir les faire analyser. Mais on ne peut pas embarquer tous les stylos, ça va paraître suspect, ajouta Rick.

- Oui …, répondit Kate en réfléchissant et en ouvrant le premier tiroir. Wyatt, pouvez-vous rester près de la porte s'il vous plaît et tendre l'oreille ?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Au moindre bruit de pas, vous nous prévenez.

- D'accord, répondit-il en allant se poster près de la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide au contenu du tiroir. Il n'y avait rien de suspect des post-it, des crayons de bois, une agrafeuse, quelques trombones. Des fournitures de bureau on ne peut plus basiques. Elle ouvrit le second tiroir, et se figea. Elle leva les yeux vers Rick, qui esquissa son sourire signifiant : je te l'avais bien dit.

- Un poignard ! s'exclama Savannah, euphorique.

- Oui, enfin c'est un tout petit poignard, fit Rick en contemplant l'objet d'environ vingt centimètres.

Kate s'en saisit pour le plonger dans un sac en plastique.

- Tout petit ou pas, c'est une bonne arme pour tuer, continua Savannah.

- Joshua n'a pas été poignardé ma chérie, fit remarquer Wyatt. Ce poignard sert sûrement de coupe-papier.

- Oui, peut-être. De toute façon, ce n'est pas l'arme du crime, répondit Rick.

Kate se contenta de fourrer cette nouvelle arme dans sa besace, sans analyser davantage la signification de cette découverte. Rick avait l'air de jubiler à l'idée que sa conviction sur un lien, quel qu'il soit, avec une partie de Cluedo, se confirmait. Mais ils avaient convenu de n'évoquer aucune théorie devant Savannah et Wyatt. Savannah était bien trop pipelette pour qu'ils prennent le risque qu'elle ne laisse échapper une information capitale sur l'enquête. Les Monroe devaient rester les moins impliqués possible.

Tandis que Wyatt faisait toujours le guet près de la porte, ils firent le tour de la bibliothèque. Les quatre murs étaient presque entièrement couverts d'étagères du sol au plafond, excepté le coin où se trouvait le bureau. Il y avait là des centaines de livres, rangés méthodiquement : essentiellement des livres sur l'histoire américaine et britannique, de la littérature anglaise, mais aussi française. Rick se lança à la recherche du livre qui l'intéressait, en scrutant les tranches des ouvrages. Savannah, sur l'autre mur d'étagères, semblait aussi concentrée sur la quête du livre rare.

Kate remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun bibelot ici, aucun objet d'ailleurs à part des livres, le matériel de bureau, et un vase vide posé sur la table basse. Au centre de la pièce, quatre gros fauteuils en cuir et un pouf entouraient la table. Kate entreprit l'inspection minutieuse du parquet, du dessus des fauteuils, des coins et arêtes de la table tentant d'y déceler une trace suspecte. Il n'y avait rien. La blessure de Joshua à la tête n'avait peut-être pas saigné beaucoup. Le crâne était fendillé, mais ce n'était pas le type de plaie qui entraînait des éclaboussures de sang, ni même un saignement abondant. Elle s'approcha à son tour des étagères et passa un doigt sur l'une d'entre elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière.

- On va avoir du mal à trouver le lieu du crime, fit remarquer Kate, un peu dépitée. Le ménage a été fait ici aussi.

- Margareth est une maniaque du ménage, expliqua Wyatt. Elle fait faire à Rose le ménage de quasiment toutes les pièces tous les jours.

- Eh bien …, soupira Kate, ça ne va pas nous aider. Et il n'y a ici aucun objet ayant pu servir à frapper Joshua. Est-ce qu'il manque un objet que vous aviez l'habitude de voir ici ?

Wyatt réfléchit, en triturant machinalement sa barbe.

- Non. Je ne vois pas. On vient souvent ici pour lire tranquillement. Parfois il y a des fleurs dans le vase, mais sinon ce n'est pas différent de d'habitude.

- Ok, répondit Kate en prenant délicatement le vase en porcelaine pour l'observer.

Le vase avait l'air en très bon état. Un tel vase n'aurait de toute façon pas pu résister au choc avec le crâne de Joshua.

- Ah ! Voilà ! Trouvé ! lança Rick avant que ne retentisse le bruit sourd de plusieurs livres qui tombaient lourdement sur le parquet.

Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Oups ! Désolé ! lança-t-il en croisant le regard réprobateur de sa muse.

- Quelle discrétion …, soupira Kate tandis que Rick ramassait les ouvrages tombés au sol. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Le livre de Violet sur William Brewster, et le f…., expliqua Rick sans terminer sa phrase.

- Je l'ai lu, ce livre est excellent ! lança Savannah. Violet a l'art du récit. Ça ne vaut pas un bon roman policier, mais c'est très intéressant.

- Violet est historienne ? s'étonna Kate.

- Plus ou moins, expliqua Wyatt. Elle a été conférencière à l'université de Cambridge, vous savez. Elle est spécialiste de la colonisation britannique.

- Mais elle ne travaille plus ?

- Elle écrit encore, mais elle est tombée en dépression au moment de la naissance d'Amy, et a quitté l'Angleterre et son travail pour revenir vivre ici.

- Beckett …, viens voir ça, lâcha Rick en les interrompant.

En se penchant pour ramasser le dernier livre, il venait de découvrir une petite boulette de papier chiffonnée sur le sol, posée au pied de la bibliothèque.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en approchant.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est peut-être rien. Mais je ne touche pas, pour ne pas me faire gronder ! lança-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit, tout en sortant un petit sac plastique. Savannah se glissa dans leur dos pour regarder ce qui se tramait.

- Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus, constata Kate en dépliant habilement la boulette de papier à l'intérieur du sac.

- « _J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre son Amour _», déchiffra Rick.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? soupira Kate.

- On dirait une citation, fit remarquer Savannah, une phrase que quelqu'un aurait recopiée dans un livre.

- Il y a des centaines de livres ici.

- Et ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec Joshua, ajouta Kate. N'importe qui a pu venir étudier un bouquin et recopier cette phrase.

- En plus, cette phrase ne veut rien dire. Enfin pas grand-chose, constata Rick.

Le téléphone de Kate vibra.

- C'est les gars, annonça-t-elle, ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Il faut que je les rappelle.

- Ok. On y va. Rose doit nous attendre en plus, il est onze heures, ajouta Rick.


	8. Chapter 14-15

**Chapitre 14**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 11 h._

Kate avait gentiment envoyé Savannah et Wyatt discuter avec Eleanor en cuisine, en partie pour tenter d'apprendre des choses intéressantes grâce aux bavardages de la vieille dame, mais surtout pour les éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient présents quand ils allaient discuter avec Rose.

La jeune fille était arrivée à l'heure, impatiente. Kate aurait bien voulu savoir ce que les gars avaient découvert, mais Rose n'avait certainement pas beaucoup de temps à leur accorder. Elle les appellerait plus tard.

Assise à la table, Rose avait son air triste, caressant doucement son ventre bien rond. En la regardant, si fragile, bouleversée, se raccrochant instinctivement à cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, Kate se dit que Rose était peut-être plus qu'une très bonne amie de Joshua. Ils expliquèrent à Rose ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur les circonstances de la mort de Joshua. D'abord hébétée, elle accueillit la nouvelle avec chagrin, pleurant en silence, puis sanglotant, inconsolable, comme si, finalement, savoir que Joshua avait été tué, était plus insupportable encore.

Elle leur confirma, comme ils s'y attendaient, que depuis la veille au matin, elle avait fait le ménage dans toutes les pièces, comme à son habitude, car Madame Tudor était très exigeante et maniaque. Elle continua en leur racontant tout ce qu'elle savait sur le soir où Joshua était mort. Philip, Margareth et Violet étaient sortis pour un vernissage à Plymouth, mais ils étaient rentrés aux alentours de 23h30. Elle s'était occupée de faire dîner Amy et en avait profité pour manger un morceau avec Joshua. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, programmant pour le lendemain une soirée à Boston en compagnie de quelques amis. Elle était ensuite montée au troisième s'occuper d'Amy et la coucher. Quand elle était redescendue, vers 23h15, laissant Amy endormie, elle était retournée dans sa chambre, ne croisant personne. Elle avait vu Joshua un peu avant minuit car elle avait dû ressortir pour aller chercher son lecteur mp3 qu'elle avait oublié à la cuisine. Joshua était sur le pas de sa porte, et rentrait se coucher, conformément aux règles établies par Philip Tudor.

- Et après vous être couchée, vous n'avez rien entendu de particulier ? demanda Kate.

-Non. Enfin rien d'inhabituel, répondit Rose.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Parfois j'entends Spencer qui ressort après le couvre-feu. Sa chambre est à côté de la mienne. Il ne faut pas que Monsieur le sache bien-sûr.

- Vous savez pourquoi il ressort ? Que fait-il ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il …, commença Rose, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme si elle hésitait.

- Rose, vous pouvez tout nous dire, affirma Kate pour la mettre en confiance.

- Je crois qu'il va voir quelqu'un, lâcha la jeune femme.

- Qui ? demanda Kate, pensant immédiatement à sa théorie sur les amours de Spencer.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, fit Rose, en baissant la tête, réalisant qu'elle en avait peut-être trop dévoilé.

- Rose, vous devez tout nous dire si vous voulez qu'on comprenne ce qui est arrivé à Joshua, insista Kate avec conviction.

- Mais … c'est … secret. Spencer ne sait même pas que je suis au courant, bredouilla Rose.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? s'étonna Rick.

- Joshua m'en avait parlé. Il les avait vus.

- Qui avait-il vu ? insista de nouveau Kate.

Rose tergiversa quelques secondes encore. Et puis, elle expliqua que Joshua prétendait avoir vu il y a quelques semaines Spencer et Margareth Tudor en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans une pièce de l'aile Est. Elle avait du mal à croire que Spencer puisse trahir Philip qu'il admirait et respectait tant. Selon elle, Joshua était choqué et s'inquiétait pour Monsieur Tudor, qui allait être effondré s'il apprenait que sa femme le trompait.

- Aurait-il pu faire chanter Margareth ? Ou Spencer ? Contre de l'argent peut-être ? demanda Rick.

- Les faire chanter ? Non, bien-sûr que non ! s'offusqua Rose. Joshua n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'argent.

- Margareth et Spencer savaient que Joshua les avait vus ?

- Non. Joshua craignait beaucoup Spencer, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de leur dire qu'il savait, ou de les faire chanter.

- Philip a l'air vraiment bouleversé par la mort de Joshua, vous savez pourquoi ? poursuivit Kate.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Rose. Monsieur a toujours apprécié Joshua. Il l'avait pris sous son aile parce que Joshua n'avait plus de famille. Monsieur aime aider les gens qui ont des soucis. Dans son entreprise aussi, il a employé plusieurs jeunes gens qui n'avaient pas été épargnés par la vie. Il est comme ça, il a grand cœur.

Rose leur décrivit ce qu'elle savait de la relation entre Margareth et Philip Tudor, qui lui semblaient très heureux ensemble. Elle ne les avait jamais entendus se disputer. Ils étaient toujours bienveillants l'un envers l'autre, et riaient même souvent tous les deux. Elle s'étonnait que Madame ait pu tromper son mari, et pensait que peut-être Joshua avait un peu déformé ce qu'il avait vu. Elle avait aussi du mal à croire que Spencer puisse avoir des relations plus intimes avec Margareth, car il était toujours très professionnel avec tout le monde ici, excepté elle-même et Mademoiselle Violet. Elle expliqua que Spencer prenait toujours soin d'elle, comme d'une petite sœur, et était toujours très gentil quand il s'adressait à Violet. Une fois même, elle avait cru l'entendre tutoyer Mademoiselle Violet, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec elle-même, et encore, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Quand Kate évoqua la possibilité qu'un étranger ait pu s'immiscer dans le manoir après minuit, Rose fut catégorique. C'était impossible, les accès étant verrouillés, et protégés par des détecteurs de mouvement devant les portes et les fenêtres. Le système d'alarme fonctionnait parfaitement, ils en avaient fait l'expérience récemment, quand avec Joshua, ils étaient rentrés d'une fête un samedi soir, ayant oublié de demander à Monsieur de désactiver l'alarme. La sirène stridente avait retenti dans tout le manoir, réveillant tout le monde dans un vacarme époustouflant. Donc il était impensable que quelqu'un ait pu entrer dans le manoir en pleine nuit, d'autant plus que des caméras de sécurité filmaient les extérieurs.

Rick questionna Rose pour savoir si un jeu s'apparentant à un Cluedo réel pouvait être organisé au manoir. Mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Elle avait l'air de ne pas comprendre le rapport entre le Cluedo et la mort de son ami. Avant qu'elle parte, Kate lui rappela de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre au sein du manoir, et de garder pour elle tout ce qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre.

Après le départ de Rose, Rick et Kate avaient l'impression d'être plongés dans un brouillard complet, un entrelacs de suppositions et de mystères qui leur semblait indémêlable. Cette discussion avec la jeune femme avait éclairé de nouvelles pistes, mais semé aussi davantage de trouble. Ce _Cluedo _grandeur nature prenait des airs de calvaire.

- Ce coquin de Spencer, il m'a bien eu … sous ses airs de gentilhomme, il s'envoie la patronne ! s'exclama Rick.

- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Kate.

- Il y a un détail étrange, ajouta Rick. Hier Eleanor m'a dit avoir vu Joshua entrer dans sa chambre vers 23 heures, comme s'il allait se coucher. Rose nous a dit qu'elle l'a vu un peu avant minuit.

- Il est sûrement ressorti entre temps. Peut-être pour voir quelqu'un. Ni Eleanor, ni Rose, sauf si elles mentent. Mais on va partir du principe qu'elles disent la vérité, c'est déjà bien assez complexe comme ça, fit Kate.

- Entre 23h et 23h30, il n'y avait que Spencer. Et après 23h30, il a pu rencontrer Violet, Margareth ou Philip.

- C'est invérifiable. Et il a très bien pu ressortir de sa chambre pour tout autre chose, sans aucun rapport.

- Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'on est encore plus perdus maintenant qu'on a parlé à Rose, fit remarquer Rick.

- Oui, il va falloir mettre tout ça méthodiquement au clair.

- Entre ceux qui couchent ensemble, ceux qui trompent, ceux qui sont trompés, ceux qui ont vu, ceux qui n'y croient pas, ceux qui sont trop gentils, ceux qui se baladent la nuit, j'en perds mon latin …, lâcha Rick, l'air complètement perdu.

- C'est là que mon tableau me manque …, répondit Kate en sortant le contenu de la besace sur leur lit : la corde, le poignard et le morceau de papier trouvés dans les pièces du deuxième étage.

- Ces preuves seraient recevables même si elles ont été trouvées en dehors du cadre légal d'une enquête ? s'interrogea Rick.

- A priori non, fut-elle forcée de reconnaître, il faut espérer qu'elles nous permettent de trouver le meurtrier et de le faire avouer.

- On joue quitte ou double en fait …, si on ne trouve pas le meurtrier et s'il n'avoue pas, les preuves sont foutues ?

- C'est ça en gros …

- Ok. Alors on n'a pas le choix.

- On pourrait encore essayer de convaincre la police de Brewster d'enquêter, mais on n'a rien que nos suppositions. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les inciter à rouvrir l'enquête pour l'instant, expliqua Kate en se saisissant d'un stylo pour noter sur chaque sachet plastique le lieu, la date et l'heure à laquelle les objets avaient été trouvés.

La vibration du téléphone de Rick interrompit leur conversation. C'était le poste.

- Hey ! répondit-il sur un ton enjoué.

- Salut, mec ! lança Esposito.

- Je vous manque ! Je le savais ! lança Rick, avec un enthousiasme.

- Euh … non ! répondit Esposito, sur un ton rieur. Beckett est là ? Elle ne nous a pas rappelés.

- Vous avez des infos ? demanda Castle sans répondre à la question.

- Ça se pourrait, lâcha Esposito prenant un air mystérieux.

Rick entendit Ryan à l'autre bout du fil qui pouffait de rire.

- Mais c'est trop confidentiel pour être dévoilé à un amateur, continua Esposito, sur un ton narquois.

- Faux-frères, grogna Rick. Dites-moi tout ! Allez, je vous écoute.

Kate, toujours occupée à répertorier leurs maigres indices, écoutait la conversation de Rick qui lui semblait dénuée de sens et d'intérêt.

- On ne parlera qu'à Beckett ! lança Ryan.

- Beckett … Beckett … Toujours Beckett … Elle est occupée, grogna Rick.

- Occupée ? Elle fait quoi ? insista Esposito.

- Si vous saviez …, répondit-il sur un ton volontairement énigmatique et suggestif, elle est là … juste devant moi … elle fait un truc très sensuel et limite excitant avec un sac plastique …

Il entendit Ryan et Esposito éclater de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Kate n'entendait pas ce que racontaient les gars, mais se doutait que, comme d'habitude, ils étaient en train de taquiner Rick, et que celui-ci en profitait pour leur répondre n'importe quoi.

- Non, mais sérieusement, Castle ! J'étiquette des preuves les gars ! lança-t-elle assez fort pour qu'ils entendent à travers le téléphone, et soient convaincus qu'elle n'était pas en train de se livrer à des jeux sexuels étranges avec un sac plastique.

- J'en connais un qui va être privé de câlin ! railla Esposito, éclaté de rire, en entendant la voix fâchée de sa collègue.

- Je ne suis jamais privé de …. dessert. Beckett est trop …

- Castle, qu'est-ce que tu leur racontes encore comme bêtise ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux furieux.

- Euh … rien … C'est eux, ils m'embêtent.

- Donne-moi le téléphone ! lança Kate, en lui arrachant le téléphone des mains.

- On parlait de dessert, c'est tout …, fit-il en riant, et puis ils ne veulent même pas me parler de l'enquête.

- On se demande bien pourquoi ! lâcha Kate en entendant les gars morts de rire. Hey !

- Oh, Salut Beckett, firent-ils reprenant aussitôt un air sérieux.

- Alors ? se contenta-t-elle de demander en mettant le haut-parleur.

- On a fait les recherches que tu voulais.

- Ok. On vous écoute, fit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, Rick à ses côtés.

- Alors Rose Smith. Dix-neuf ans. Pas de diplôme. Travaille au manoir depuis deux ans. Pas grand-chose à signaler. Originaire de Seattle où vivent encore sa mère et sa grand-mère. Elle a vécu à Boston quelques mois avec un petit ami, avant d'être embauchée ici. Une fille sans histoires, et sans problèmes.

- Si ce n'est qu'elle est enceinte à dix-neuf ans et qu'on ne sait pas qui est le père, fit remarquer Rick avec ironie.

- Au suivant, continua Kate.

- Eleanor Peacok, reprit Ryan. Quarante-deux ans. Famille d'origine italienne. A grandi à Boston. Divorcée. Un fils majeur. Et là où ça devient intéressant c'est que votre cuisinière a un casier, plutôt bien rempli.

- Quel genre de casier ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- Vols à la tire, insultes à agent, multiples coups et blessures, énuméra Ryan.

- Elle cache bien son jeu …, lâcha Kate.

- On parle de la même Eleanor ? s'étonna Rick. Parce que la nôtre, c'est plutôt talons-aiguilles et gaudriole. Elle n'a rien d'une petite frappe.

- Oui, c'est bien la même. Les dernières voies de fait remontent à 2004. L'année où elle a été engagée au manoir comme cuisinière.

- Ok. Donc elle est rangée des affaires depuis dix ans. A croire que le charme de Cape Cod l'a apaisée, constata Kate.

- On vous envoie les photos et les noms des mecs impliqués dans ses histoires à l'époque au cas-où, termina Ryan.

- Le suivant : Spencer Pepper, enchaîna Esposito.

- Ah mon pote Spence ! lança Rick avec enthousiasme.

- Rien d'intéressant le concernant. Un mec très clean. Pas de casier, ni en Angleterre, ni ici. Jamais marié. Pas d'enfant.

- Décevant ce majordome …, marmonna Rick.

- Ensuite, Margareth, de son nom de jeune fille Stanhope. Cinquante-cinq ans. Appartient à une grande famille de la noblesse anglaise. Ils ont encore des terres, mais plus un rond. Mariée depuis vingt-deux ans. Pas d'enfant. Elle est peintre et essaie de vendre ses toiles, mais apparemment elle a peu de succès.

- Ouais … faut voir les toiles aussi …, marmonna Rick.

- Et Philip ? demanda Kate.

- Philip Tudor … enfin, devrais-je dire, Philip Hastings.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Tudor ? s'étonna Kate, en lançant un regard stupéfait à Rick.

- Non. Son vrai nom est Hastings. La propriété du manoir est au nom de Hastings.

- Il a fait un changement de nom officiel ?

- Non, absolument pas. Tout est au nom de Hastings. Tudor n'est qu'un nom d'usage.

- Ok. C'est étrange. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il a cinquante-quatre ans. Sa première épouse est décédée peu de temps après la naissance de leur fille Violet. Cancer foudroyant. Il avait vingt-quatre ans. Il s'est remarié trois ans plus tard avec Margareth. Il a accompli une partie de ses études à l'université de Boston. Il y a dix ans il a acheté le manoir, et monté une société agro-alimentaire qui exporte des produits à base de cranberry … Ça marche plutôt bien.

- Oui, il parait qu'ils font des tisanes sympas pour les troubles urinaires les gars, si jamais ça vous intéresse on peut vous en ramener !

- Non, merci ! Garde-les pour toi les tisanes, mon vieux ! railla Esposito.

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! gronda Rick.

- Bon, les gars, vous me fatiguez, les sermonna Kate.

- Violet Hastings, poursuivit Ryan Rien d'intéressant. Trente ans. Jamais mariée. Une fille Amy, âgé de trois ans. A étudié à l'université de Boston comme son père.

- A part Eleanor, on n'a que des gens très gentils et banalement ordinaires, fut forcée de constater Kate.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez montrer la photo de la blessure de Joshua à Lanie pour qu'elle nous oriente sur le type d'arme ? demanda Kate. Ça nous éviterait de faire le tour de toutes les armes du Cluedo …

- Le Cluedo ? demanda Ryan, ne comprenant pas vraiment le rapport.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, rassurez-nous, vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans ? demanda Rick pour lever ses derniers doutes.

- C'est quoi ce délire de Cluedo ? fit Esposito, complètement perdu.

- Vous n'avez pas participé à la mise en scène de ce meurtre ? Un truc du style le Dr Black assassiné par Mademoiselle Rose avec la clé anglaise dans la bibliothèque ? Vous voyez le genre ? poursuivit Rick.

- Beckett, c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'emmener en week-end dans un château, il disjoncte complètement ! lança Esposito en riant.

- Ce n'est pas un château, c'est un manoir ! s'exclama Rick.

- On n'a rien mis en scène nous, vous délirez, continua Ryan.

- Je vous rassure, c'est Castle qui délire tout seul, ajouta Kate avec un petit air narquois.

- Jurez-le sur la tête de Beckett ! lança Rick, toujours pas convaincu de leur honnêteté.

- Hé ! Pourquoi sur ma tête ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de plus fiable, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

- On le jure, mec, sur la tête de Beckett. On n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Votre gars est vraiment mort. Il n'y a aucun doute, affirma Esposito.

- Savez-vous quand la chambre de Joshua sera accessible ? demanda Kate, toujours concentrée sur l'affaire.

- Non. Elle est encore sous scellé ? s'étonna Ryan.

- Oui.

- On va appeler la police de Brewster pour savoir.

- Ok. Merci, répondit Kate.

- On vous envoie les photos des potes d'Eleanor Peacok.

- Ok. On se tient au courant.

- Amusez-vous bien ! lança Ryan sur un ton un brin ironique.

Kate raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Rick, en le regardant avec son air exaspéré.

- Quoi ? fit-il, comme s'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était agacée.

- Tous les trois, vous êtes encore pire au téléphone que quand vous êtes ensemble ! lâcha-t-elle en soupirant. C'est parce que vous vous manquez que vous êtes aussi pénibles ?

- C'est eux qui ont commencé ! Ils ne voulaient pas me parler.

- Et ? Tu as huit ans ? « Beckett fait un truc sensuel et excitant avec un sac plastique », « Je ne suis jamais privé de dessert. Beckett est trop … ». Trop quoi d'abord ?

- Trop … adorable, sourit Rick, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Tu aimes bien me faire passer pour une nymphomane, oui ! lança-t-elle, sur un ton indigné.

- C'est pour rire ! Nymphomane, tu y vas fort … quoique …, ajouta-t-il avec un air rêveur.

- Pourquoi Philip se ferait-il appeler Tudor ? demanda Kate, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Pour le Cluedo, répondit Rick comme une évidence. Tudor, c'est le nom du manoir dans le jeu.

- Peut-être, fit Kate en réfléchissant, mais c'est vraiment tordu …

- Il a dû trouver ça sympa pour attirer les touristes peut-être.

- Mais tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, fit-elle remarquer, pas seulement les touristes.

- C'est peut-être un psychopathe, obsédé par le Cluedo, qui a voulu faire de sa vie un jeu grandeur nature. Comme les femmes qui veulent ressembler aux poupées Barbie et font de la chirurgie esthétique. Et bien lui, il a transformé son manoir, sa vie, en Cluedo.

- Il manque un agent de la CIA et un revenant dans ta théorie, et ce sera vraiment parfait, fit remarquer Kate, avec un petit air narquois.

- Plutôt un espion anglais qui travaillerait pour la couronne britannique. Oui, si Philip était un agent infiltré au service de sa Majesté. Peut-être qu'il utilise la production de cranberry pour établir des contacts avec l'étranger et faire de l'espionnage industriel. Tudor serait sa couverture.

- Castle … tu me donnes mal au crâne …, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière allongée sur le lit.

- Je cherche juste des explications …, répondit-il en attrapant son livre sur William Brewster et se rasseyant au pied du lit.

- Cherche des explications censées.

- Elles sont censées … pour qui veut bien avoir l'esprit ouvert.

- Je ne sais pas si on va trouver le fin mot de toute cette histoire. C'est un imbroglio de trucs improbables.

- On a déjà plein de preuves, répondit Rick, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, déjà concentré sur le sommaire de son livre.

- Euh … lesquelles ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

- Et bien tout ça ! lança-t-il en désignant les sacs plastiques que Kate avait déposés sur le lit.

- Donc, je résume : un poignard qui n'a pas servi à poignarder notre victime, une corde qui n'a pas servi à étrangler notre victime, et l'indice ultime, un bout de papier avec une phrase qui ne veut rien dire, et qui n'a sûrement aucun rapport avec notre victime, expliqua-t-elle non sans ironie.

- Waouh ! Je n'y crois pas ! William Brewster avait caché un trésor ! lança-t-il en cherchant la page correspondant à son nouveau centre d'intérêt.

- Je vois que ce que je dis te passionne …, soupira-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu regardes ton bouquin.

- Je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois, Lieutenant Beckett, répondit-il en levant les yeux et se tournant pour la regarder avec un sourire amusé.

- Ça dépend des domaines ! fit-elle remarquer en souriant à son tour.

- Bon, alors, tu penses que nos preuves n'en sont pas réellement ?

- Oui.

-Pour conforter ton désespoir, je rajouterais que le ménage a été fait de fond en comble dans toutes les pièces du manoir. Donc qu'il est impossible ou presque de trouver la scène de crime originelle.

- J'avais oublié ce détail …

- Et que plein d'éléments ont un rapport avec le Cluedo …

- Ce qui n'a aucun sens …

- Et pour finir, qu'on a une foule de suspects dont aucun alibi n'est vérifiable, et dont la moitié couche les uns avec les autres. Une famille avec un faux nom. Une cuisinière ex-terreur des rues rangée des affaires.

- Tu veux m'achever …, grogna-t-elle en soupirant.

- Hé Lieutenant Beckett ! On se reprend ! lança-t-il en riant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

_Cave du manoir Tudor, 6h du matin (retour en temps réel)._

Dans l'obscurité de la cave, un silence assourdissant suivit le fracas de verre et de métal qui venait de retentir. Kate avait senti la force du corps de Rick l'envelopper pour la protéger du choc, et ils étaient tombés, écrasés par les rayonnages métalliques de l'étagère, meurtris par les éclats de verre des bouteilles qui s'étaient fracassées. Sa tête avait violemment heurté le mur de pierres, et sa dernière sensation fut une douleur atroce, un bourdonnement qui résonnait à l'intérieur de son crâne. La main de Rick toujours dans la sienne. Son souffle contre sa joue. Il lui avait parlé. Elle avait perçu sa voix, comme en sourdine, incapable de saisir le sens de ce qu'il disait. Elle avait essayé de bouger, mais les barres de métal lui écrasaient les cuisses. Elle avait si mal au crâne qu'instinctivement elle avait porté sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, tâtonnant dans ses cheveux pour sentir le sang chaud qui coulait. Du bout des doigts, elle avait cherché le visage de Rick. Elle avait senti son souffle ralentir contre sa joue, puis sa tête venir alourdir son épaule.

Et puis, plus rien, elle s'était sentie partir ailleurs.

Quand l'inconnu s'était approché, Rick avait tenté de la protéger. Il avait eu le temps de se mettre devant elle, créant un rempart de son corps, et le choc violent des étagères s'écrasant dans son dos les avaient propulsés au sol. Le métal et les éclats de verre lui avaient lacéré le dos. Il était tombé lourdement, et le choc douloureux de son épaule contre les pierres avait provoqué comme une décharge électrique dans tout son bras. Dans le silence qui s'était emparé de la cave, il n'entendait plus Kate. Il avait chuchoté son nom sans obtenir de réponse. Elle était là, contre lui, sa main, inerte dans la sienne. Il avait tâtonné pour trouver son visage, sentant son souffle contre ses doigts, et ses yeux ouverts. Il lui parlait, il l'appelait pour lui demander où elle avait mal, mais elle ne répondait pas. Et puis il avait senti sa main glisser sur sa joue, une substance poisseuse au bout de ses doigts. Elle était blessée. Pris de panique, il avait hurlé son nom, mais sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait une douleur terrible à l'arrière de sa tête lui avait fait perdre conscience.

L'homme avait allumé la lumière pour contempler le résultat. La flic et son écrivain de mari gisaient tous les deux au sol, dans un amoncellement de barres de métal, d'éclats de verre, de tessons de bouteilles, de vin se mêlant au sang. Il esquissa un sourire, plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller si fort. Le résultat l'étonnait lui-même. Il ne se savait pas capable d'une telle rage. Il avait empoigné les étagères de toutes ses forces, les fracassant contre les deux intrus, et avait achevé le travail en assommant à coup de barre de métal le mari qui bougeait encore. Il piétina maladroitement parmi l'enchevêtrement de débris pour se faufiler jusqu'aux deux corps inertes. Il se pencha, posa deux doigts successivement dans le cou de l'un et l'autre, cherchant un pouls. Ils étaient en vie. Il ne portait pas les flics dans son cœur, mais de là à en tuer un. Non. C'était trop risqué. Il voulait simplement les effrayer, et les empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. La curiosité était un vilain défaut. Joshua en avait fait les frais, pas par sa faute, mais ça aurait pu être le cas. Quelqu'un l'avait simplement devancé. Il fallait qu'il sorte leurs corps d'ici. Il voulait leur donner la frayeur de leur vie pour qu'ils abandonnent définitivement leur petite investigation au sein du manoir. Cela faisait des années qu'il se consacrait à son projet. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout ruiner comme ça.

Il se faufila au fond de la cave, souleva à bout de bras plusieurs caisses de bois remplies de bouteilles, et les posa un peu plus loin. Puis il s'agenouilla, éclairant avec sa lampe de poche les pierres qui l'intéressaient, et les fit coulisser. Le passage dans le mur s'entrouvrit. Il retourna vers ses deux victimes, souleva les étagères métalliques qui les écrasaient, écarta du pied les tessons de verre qui jonchaient le sol, puis attrapa les deux mains de la flic, les ramenant en arrière de sa tête, pour la faire glisser sur le sol. Il la traîna ainsi, sans grande difficulté, jusqu'à l'intérieur du passage secret. L'opération s'avéra plus délicate pour son mari qui devait faire plus ou moins la même taille et le même poids que lui. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour parvenir à le faire glisser lui-aussi jusqu'au passage secret. Il eut l'impression que cela lui prit une éternité. Enfin, à bout de souffle, et dégoulinant de sueur, il tâtonna dans les poches de l'un et l'autre pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas de téléphone, et leur enleva leurs montres. Cela suffirait à les désorienter complètement, et s'ils voulaient ressortir d'ici vivants, ils devraient remonter le tunnel sur plusieurs kilomètres. Un instant il imagina que peut-être leurs blessures étaient graves et qu'ils allaient succomber là à l'entrée de ce tunnel. Au pire des cas, si cela arrivait, personne ne les trouverait ici avant des lustres. Depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais vu personne utiliser ce tunnel, à tel point qu'il en avait fait son domaine, son terrain de jeu.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du passage, puis se pencha pour faire coulisser les pierres qui le refermèrent. Il replaça les caisses de vin, fourra les montres dans son sac, et quitta la cave en éteignant la lumière avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des tunnels souterrains, guidés par le faible halo de sa lampe torche.

_Environ une heure plus tard._

Il faisait froid. C'est la première chose qu'il ressentit, le froid, dans son dos, qui pénétrait son corps jusqu'à ses os. Il était transi. Une odeur de vin s'infiltra par ses narines. Quelque chose de frais tomba sur son front. Comme une goutte d'eau. Machinalement, comme dans une demi-conscience, il essaya de lever la main pour frotter son front, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Son dos et son épaule lui faisaient mal. Son crâne aussi. Comme si quelqu'un prenait un malin plaisir à serrer sa tête dans un étau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des heures, mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Il sentait la dureté du sol sous son dos. Assurément, il n'était pas dans son lit. Le matelas de leur suite était bien plus confortable. Pourtant Kate était bien là, près de lui. Même inconscient, il sentait sa présence. Mais son corps était frais. Kate avait toujours chaud d'habitude. Pourquoi avait-elle froid ? Kate. Ses doigts poisseux et collants qui avaient glissé sur sa joue. Kate. Elle était blessée. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra, son ventre se serra. L'angoisse s'empara de lui. Il fallait qu'il voit comment elle allait. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Réfléchir accentuait son mal de tête, mais peu à peu comme des flashs les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ils avaient passé la matinée à chercher des indices au deuxième étage, et l'après-midi à visiter les plantations de cranberries avec Philip. Ils s'étaient baladés à Chatham. Ils avaient dîné avec Savannah et Wyatt. Il y avait Violet et Amy aussi. Le lord et sa femme n'étaient pas là. Tout allait bien. Le chandelier. Ils avaient trouvé le chandelier. Joshua. Le fantôme. La veille, Kate avait été fâchée qu'il soit sorti en pleine nuit pour dénicher le fantôme. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle viendrait avec lui la prochaine fois. Kate. Mon Dieu. Il l'avait entraînée ici. Elle était fatiguée. Elle dormait. Et il l'avait réveillée quand il avait entendu du bruit, comme la veille. Elle voulait juste se reposer. Et il l'avait emmenée chasser un fantôme. La grossesse la fatiguait. Le bébé. Mon Dieu. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ils étaient entrés dans le tunnel. Le vin. Toutes ces bouteilles. Du verre éclaté partout. Il y avait quelqu'un. Quelqu'un les avait violemment poussés.

Une goutte d'eau tomba de nouveau sur son front. Il frissonna.

- Kate …, parvint-il à murmurer.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il tenta de bouger la main, ses doigts tâtonnant sur les pierres froides et humides, glissant vers le corps de Kate à ses côtés. Il sentit son bras. Sa peau nue et glaciale. Elle avait froid. Il essaya de trouver sa main, il fallait qu'il palpe son pouls, mais son bras semblait coincer sous son dos, et il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger davantage, comme si son corps n'était pas vraiment réveillé.

- Kate … mon cœur …

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ? Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il avait entendu sa propre voix résonner quand il avait prononcé son nom. Il ne rêvait donc pas. Pourtant il se sentait à peine conscient. Sans doute les conséquences de sa douleur à la tête. Kate. Et si …. si elle …. Non. Il n'entendait pas son souffle. Il se concentra, tentant de percevoir le bruit de sa respiration. Mais il n'y avait que le silence. Mon Dieu. Kate. Non. Elle était forcément en vie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Il sentit son cœur se serrer de douleur, ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il lui avait promis d'être là pour elle. Toujours. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Kate … réponds-moi, je t'en supplie …

Mais seul l'écho lui répondit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_Dans la cave, de l'autre côté du mur._

Spencer se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cave, effaré devant le désastre qu'il venait de découvrir.

Il y a vingtaine de minutes, assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre, il était en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de gérer la situation. Les Castle enquêtaient en douce sur la mort de Joshua. Il en était persuadé. Ils étaient malins, mais lui-aussi. Les traits d'humour de Monsieur Castle, et les jolis sourires de son épouse, ne le trompaient pas. Il avait tenté de les éloigner le plus possible du manoir, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à fureter. L'idée qu'un fantôme hante le manoir ne les rebutait pas, bien au contraire. Ils avaient questionné Rose, et la petite, bouleversée, n'avait sûrement pas hésité à leur faire des révélations. Lui-aussi voulait savoir qui avait tué Joshua. Pour Rose, d'abord, qui ne pourrait pas aller de l'avant tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui était arrivé à son ami. Pour lui-même, aussi. Il avait dissimulé un meurtre, pas tout seul, certes, mais il l'avait fait. Il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre les Castle le découvriraient. Ils étaient trop futés pour ne pas y parvenir. S'il voulait sauver sa peau, il fallait qu'il trouve qui avait tué Joshua. Il ne voyait que trois possibilités : Philip, Margareth ou un étranger. Il penchait pour la dernière hypothèse, ne pouvant se résoudre à imaginer les maîtres de maison qu'il côtoyait, depuis toujours pour l'un, et depuis dix ans pour l'autre, commettre un crime. Comment pouvait-il trouver tout seul qui avait fait ça à Joshua ? Il n'était pas flic. Il était très doué au Cluedo. Redoutable même. Mais de là à résoudre un vrai crime. Et puis il avait d'autres préoccupations. Il avait toujours cette énigme tordue à élucider. Exceptionnellement, il n'était pas sorti cette nuit. Pas de recherches à la bibliothèque, pas de balade à la cave. Violet hantait ses pensées, il n'en dormait plus la nuit et n'avait même pas eu le cœur de se concentrer sur son énigme. Il hésitait à se confier aux Castle. C'était une prise de risque énorme. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Ils s'intéressaient à la mort de Joshua alors qu'ils étaient en week-end. Madame Castle était enceinte. Ils devaient eux-aussi avoir bien d'autres préoccupations, et pourtant, ils enquêtaient pour résoudre le meurtre d'un inconnu. Ce ne pouvaient qu'être des gens bien, impliqués, sur qui on pouvait compter. Le risque était que, malgré tout, ils le dénoncent et le fassent arrêter, qu'il soit accusé de crime alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, à part le dissimuler. Comment pourraient-ils avoir confiance en lui et le croire s'il leur avouait la vérité ? Il en était à cette interrogation quand il avait entendu du bruit, comme un fracas de bris de verre, venant des étages inférieurs. Immédiatement, il était sorti de sa chambre. D'habitude, il était le seul à se balader la nuit. Sauf la veille quand quelqu'un l'avait suivi jusque dans l'arrière-cuisine.

Le bruit avait été si fort qu'il l'avait perçu jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il avait été suffisamment inquiet pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien. A son étage, personne ne semblait avoir entendu, les chambres étaient calmes. Il était descendu le plus discrètement possible au premier, d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Il avait l'habitude d'espionner aux portes, et même de se faufiler dans les chambres quand les gens dormaient. Ce n'était pas très convenable pour un majordome, il en était bien conscient, mais cela le distrayait de son chagrin. Devant chacune des suites, il tendit l'oreille, ne percevant aucun son. Il avait poussé la porte de la chambre de Philip et Margareth, passant juste la tête pour constater qu'ils dormaient tous les deux. Il avait fait de même dans celle des Monroe pour réaliser le même constat. Il était entré, furtivement, dans celle des Castle, et s'était figé dans l'entrée. Le lit était défait, les draps et la couette en désordre, mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Il avait tenté de réfléchir. Il les avait trouvés l'autre soir au troisième étage dans les salles en travaux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas y être retournés. Il les aurait entendus monter l'escalier vers le dernier étage. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. L'escalier était si proche de sa chambre qu'il n'aurait pas pu les manquer. Ils étaient forcément descendus. Il avait refermé la porte et s'était dépêché de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les pièces mais il n'y avait trouvé personne. C'est dans l'arrière-cuisine qu'il avait compris où ils avaient pu disparaître. Monsieur Castle avait dû le suivre l'autre nuit quand il avait disparu presque sous ses yeux dans le passage secret. Les Castle étaient futés et n'étaient pas effrayés, ils avaient dû revenir fureter par ici, et trouver le souterrain de la cave à vins. Aussitôt, il déplaça les bocaux, appuya sur le bouton, et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il remarqua que la lampe de poche n'était pas là. Quelqu'un l'avait prise. Il avança à tâtons dans le tunnel qu'il connaissait par cœur. Tout était silencieux. Il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit. Il avait atteint rapidement la porte de la cave et allumé la lumière, découvrant avec stupeur l'origine du bruit qu'il avait entendu depuis sa chambre.

Plusieurs étagères métalliques étaient renversées, d'autres, vidées de leurs bouteilles, étaient encore debout, mais avaient été déplacées. Il avança vers le tas de débris, constatant le désastre. Des dizaines de cadavres de bouteilles de vin gisaient, éclatées sur le sol. Philip n'était pas matérialiste, mais il allait être fou en découvrant son précieux vin ainsi perdu. Parmi les tessons de verre, il aperçut la lampe de poche qui aurait dû se trouver à l'entrée du passage secret. En se penchant pour la ramasser, il vit du sang encore frais sur une pierre du mur. Suffisamment de sang pour que cela soit inquiétant. Un instant, la panique l'envahit. Il était arrivé quelque chose aux Castle. L'un d'eux, au moins, était blessé. Il pensa à Madame Castle qui était enceinte. Où étaient-ils passés ? C'était impossible de sortir d'ici sans repasser par l'entrée de l'arrière-cuisine. Il connaissait cette cave par cœur, il y passait une bonne partie de ses nuits depuis des semaines. Il n'y avait jamais croisé personne, et n'avait jamais rien trouvé d'étrange à part son énigme sur le mur. Qui pouvait s'être introduit ici pour s'en prendre à eux ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un de la maisonnée. Il tourna sur lui-même pour observer l'ensemble de la pièce.

- Monsieur Castle ?! Madame Castle ?! appela-t-il.

Il tendit l'oreille, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

- Richard ! Katherine ! lança-t-il en essayant de faire porter sa voix le plus loin possible.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Il tenta de réfléchir, vite, mais les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient pas pu quitter le manoir de leur plein gré en pleine nuit. Les alarmes auraient sonné et réveillé tout le monde. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé un passage pour sortir d'ici, mais comment ? Ou bien quelqu'un avait emmené leurs corps. Mais encore une fois, il ne voyait pas comment c'était possible. Il fallait qu'il réveille Philip et qu'ils prennent une décision. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d'appeler la police. Mais si les flics débarquaient ici, ils allaient fouiner, bien plus que pour le pseudo-suicide de Joshua, et peut-être découvrir ce qu'il avait fait. Il se débattit avec sa conscience encore quelques minutes, avant de prendre une décision. Il fallait agir vite pour retrouver Richard et Katherine Castle vivants. Peu importe les conséquences pour lui. Il saurait gérer les choses le moment venu. Ces gens étaient des gens bien, soucieux de rendre justice, honnêtes. Il fallait les retrouver. Il se dépêcha de sortir du souterrain pour rejoindre le premier étage, et frappa à la porte des maîtres de maison.

_Dans le tunnel, aux environs de 7h._

- Kate … réponds-moi …. Kate …

Toujours couché au sol, inlassablement, il répétait les mêmes paroles, cherchant à percevoir un signe de vie de sa femme. Tout à coup, une énième goutte d'eau tomba, au coin de sa paupière, et comme par réflexe, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. L'obscurité était si profonde. Il n'y avait pas le moindre rai de lumière, pas la moindre pénombre, comme s'il était sous terre. Instantanément, il sentit ses muscles retrouver de l'énergie. Cette fois, il était réveillé, vraiment réveillé.

D'un bon, il se redressa pour s'asseoir, attrapant sa tête entre ses mains, tant la douleur au fond de son crâne était insupportable. Kate. Il se tourna vers elle, se pencha au-dessus de son corps, prenant appui sur sa main. Sa blessure à l'épaule lui arracha un cri de douleur. Kate. Retenant sa respiration, son cœur battant la chamade, il tâtonna. Elle était gelée. Sa main remonta sur son bras, froid et humide, la courbe de son épaule, et trouva enfin son cou. Sous ses doigts, il sentit la palpitation très légère mais régulière du sang dans son artère carotide. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues. Il chercha ses lèvres, y déposa un baiser, comme apaisé de sentir son souffle, presque imperceptible, se mêler au sien. Sa main chercha la poitrine de Kate, et s'y posa. Le léger battement de son cœur qu'il percevait sous la paume de sa main continua de le rassurer.

- Kate, réveille-toi …, fit-il doucement, en continuant à tâtonner sur son corps.

Il sentit des petites coupures sur ses bras, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et découvrit le sang à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle s'était cognée contre les pierres. Suffisamment violemment pour saigner. De nouveau son cœur se broya à l'idée que cette blessure puisse être grave. Elle était si froide. Il s'allongea contre elle, entreprit de la réchauffer en frottant vivement ses bras.

- Kate, il faut te réveiller … Allez, mon cœur …

Dans l'obscurité, sans elle, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus aucun repère. La sentir ainsi sans réaction aucune le dévastait. Ses mains réchauffaient son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, caressaient ses joues gelées, se posaient régulièrement sur son cou pour se rassurer en sentant le sang battre dans son artère. Ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Ils étaient venus passer un week-end ici, un simple week-end. Ça ne pouvait pas tourner au drame comme ça. Par sa faute. Il se maudissait de l'avoir entraînée ici. Kate. Inerte et fragile sous ses mains. Il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Un instant il imagina partir dans ce tunnel où ils semblaient se trouver. Il devait bien y avoir une sortie quelque part. Il pourrait appeler les secours, et reviendrait la chercher. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser là, toute seule, inanimée, dans le froid.

Le temps lui sembla durer une éternité. Une éternité pendant laquelle pas une seconde il ne cessa de la serrer contre lui, de frictionner ses bras, de lui parler pour l'inciter à se réveiller, de murmurer son nom. L'angoisse lui labourait le ventre. Elle ne se réveillait pas. Le désespoir, l'impuissance le rendaient dingue. Il finit par hurler.

- Kate ! Bon-sang ! Réveille-toi !

Stupéfait, il sentit, d'abord sans trop y croire, puis émerveillé, sa tête bouger contre sa main, posée sur sa joue.

- Castle … Ne crie pas comme ça, j'ai mal à la tête … grogna sa muse d'une petite voix.

En quelques secondes, il sortit de sa torpeur, passant d'une angoisse douloureuse au bonheur béat. Entendre sa voix le gronder gentiment après avoir imaginé le pire valait tout l'or du monde.

- Mon Dieu, Kate !

Il se jeta sur elle, l'enlaçant pour la serrer contre lui, couvrant son visage de baisers.

- Aïe …, doucement Rick …, murmura-t-elle, sur un ton souriant.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, incapable d'arriver à en discerner les contours dans le noir.

- Kate … J'ai cru que …, chuchota-t-il, d'une voix éraillée.

Il l'embrassa encore, goûtant ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée. Elle posa une main aimante sur sa joue, et sentit les larmes qui y coulaient. Elle les essuya du bout des doigts, réalisant la détresse qui avait été la sienne. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de l'angoisse qu'il avait dû vivre à la voir comme ça.

- J'ai eu si peur …. Tu ne te réveillais pas, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

Il avait besoin de voir son regard, d'y plonger ses yeux pour être totalement rassuré. Mais il faisait si noir qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur ses mains. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle esquissa un sourire rassurant contre sa bouche.

- Je suis réveillée, ça va mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle, je t'ai entendu tu me parlais.

Elle sentait dans chacun des gestes de Rick la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre. Elle avait froid, elle avait mal. Mais Rick était là, l'embrassant encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de marteau sur la tête qui résonnait encore dans toute sa boîte crânienne. Des coupures sur ses bras la picotaient, ses cuisses la faisaient souffrir aussi.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes encore, allongés sur le sol gelé, incapables de se séparer ou de se préoccuper de ce qui leur était arrivé et de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- C'est ma faute …, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Chut …, tais-toi, je vais bien … ça va aller.

- Le bébé ! s'écria-t-il soudain en se redressant. Aïe !

En prenant appui sur son bras, son épaule blessée venait de se rappeler à lui. Il grimaça de douleur.

- Où tu as mal ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Mon épaule, mais ce n'est rien … Ton ventre ? Le bébé …, tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il, de nouveau saisi par l'angoisse.

Il glissa la main sous son tee-shirt pour palper la rondeur de son ventre et tenter de se rassurer.

- Ça va. Je pense que Bébé va bien. Tu t'es mis devant moi, Rick. Tu m'as protégée, et tu l'as protégé, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'ai aussi failli vous faire tuer avec mes bêtises …

- Vu la situation, Tes bêtises sont le dernier de nos soucis, mon cœur, répondit-elle en entreprenant de se relever.

Tentant de maîtriser sa douleur au crâne, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et s'appuya contre le mur. Il rampa à quatre pattes pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Ta tête ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train d'exploser. J'ai dû me cogner contre les pierres. Et toi, ça va ?

- Mal à la tête aussi, je crois qu'il m'a frappé.

Il trouva sa main dans l'obscurité et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, et ne voulait plus la lâcher.

- Tu es gelée, constata-t-il doucement.

- Toi-aussi.

- Moi, ce n'est pas grave.

- On sent le vin, sourit-elle, on dirait qu'on revient d'une beuverie.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Le moindre de ses sourires et de ses mots étaient comme une caresse sur son cœur. Il avait eu si peur.

- Où est-on ? reprit-elle.

- Pas dans la cave. On dirait un tunnel, répondit-il, scrutant l'obscurité qui s'étendait devant eux.

- Tu arrives à voir quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non. Mais il y a des pierres, il fait froid et humide. On est sous la terre je pense. Ça résonne. J'ai crié ton nom … et ça résonnait …Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller … et toi tu étais …

Elle le sentait encore sous le choc.

- Tout va bien Rick, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer enserrant sa main dans les siennes.

- Je ne t'entendais pas respirer … Tu étais …, murmura-t-il.

- Mon cœur, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas morte.

- Tu aurais pu … et notre bébé aussi … à cause de moi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis aussi responsable que toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas les choses si je n'en ai pas envie. C'est la faute de celui qui nous a explosé la tête et enfermés ici.

Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait cru l'avoir perdue, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Cette angoisse et cette douleur qu'il avait ressenties, il n'était pas prêt de les oublier.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressa tendrement.

- Je suis là. Je vais bien. Le bébé va bien. Et toi aussi.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi-aussi, je t'aime, répondit Kate, sentant le sourire de Rick, apaisé, se dessiner sous ses doigts.

Ils se turent quelques secondes, assis l'un contre l'autre, transis de froid. Leurs yeux ne s'habituaient toujours pas à la profondeur de l'obscurité. Ils essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Il ne voulait pas nous tuer, fit Kate, sinon on ne serait pas là.

- Que voulait-il alors ? s'étonna Rick.

- Nous faire peur. Nous empêcher de fouiner sans doute. Tu as vu qui c'était ?

- Non. Spencer ? suggéra Rick.

- J'ose espérer que non. Spencer nous a toujours gentiment rappelés à l'ordre. Mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Oui, mais on n'est pas des mouches …, sourit-il. C'était quelqu'un de costaud. Il nous a assommés et nous a traînés là. Toi encore, mais moi, il a dû falloir une sacrée force pour déplacer mon corps inerte.

- Oui. Spencer, Philip … peut-être un étranger au manoir.

- Peu importe qui c'est pour l'instant. Il faut sortir d'ici, reprit-il avec détermination.

Il lâcha sa main pour se lever, prudemment, et évaluer la hauteur du tunnel. Il pouvait s'y tenir debout. De nouveau, il se crispa sous l'effet de sa douleur à l'épaule, et du bourdonnement dans son crâne. Il tendit la main à sa femme pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu peux te lever ? Ça va aller ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle, sentant ses jambes un peu flageolantes et comme des coups de poignard lui transperçant le crâne.

Il devait y avoir un passage depuis la cave. Il nous a fourrés ici, et il l'a refermé. On doit pouvoir ouvrir, expliqua-t-il en tâtonnant sur les pierres du mur qui bouchaient le tunnel.

A son tour, elle posa les mains sur les pierres, les faisant glisser sur toute sa hauteur, tentant de déceler quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait pas de bouton poussoir comme dans l'arrière-cuisine. Rick s'accroupit, tâtonnant sur le sol, à la recherche d'un levier ou de quelque chose permettant d'ouvrir le tunnel.

- Il n'y a rien, constat-t-il, dépité.

- On n'a pas le choix. Si on ne veut pas mourir ici, il va falloir remonter le tunnel, fit-elle en se tournant vers l'obscurité froide et humide.

- Oui. Je passe devant cette fois, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence. Et tu ne lâches pas ma main.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? sourit-elle, attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Là, tu n'es pas flic, Kate, tu es ma femme, et il n'est pas question qu'il t'arrive de nouveau quelque chose. Alors pour une fois, c'est moi le chef ! lança-t-il à la fois déterminé et souriant.

- Bien, chef. On y va alors, répondit-elle.

- Je préfère ça, rigola-t-il.

Elle se laissa entraîner par la main rassurante de Rick. Ils s'enfoncèrent, lentement, et prudemment dans le noir complet du tunnel, espérant y trouver un moyen d'en sortir.


	9. Chapter 16-17

**Chapitre 16**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, la veille aux alentours de midi._

Kate, allongée sur le lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, contemplait le plafond en réfléchissant à leur enquête. Après qu'ils aient discuté avec Rose, et parlé aux gars, elle était en plein doute. Il était rare qu'elle doute à ce point, mais elle commençait à se demander s'ils avaient bien fait de se lancer dans cette enquête clandestine. Non seulement, les preuves qu'ils trouvaient ne seraient sûrement pas exploitables, mais ils n'avaient aucune autorité pour interroger qui que ce soit, et ne pourraient pas non plus procéder à la moindre arrestation s'ils trouvaient, par miracle, le coupable. A un moment ou un autre, il faudrait qu'elle arrive à convaincre la police de Brewster d'intervenir.

Rick s'allongea près d'elle, avec son livre tant désiré à la main. Sur le côté, et en appui sur le coude, il la regarda avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'on a un élément fondamental pour résoudre cette affaire, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

- Lequel ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ça ! lança-t-il en exhibant sous son nez le livre sur l'histoire de William Brewster. Peut-être que la réponse à tout ce mystère est là-dedans.

Elle le regarda, sceptique, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Castle … si tu ajoutes un fantôme et un trésor à tout ce méli-mélo, je crois que vraiment j'abandonne, râla-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, sourit-il en posant son livre négligemment sur le lit.

- Mais je pourrais.

Il posa sa main libre sur sa cuisse, tout en la regardant avec tendresse. Les bras croisés sous sa tête, les yeux fermés, comme si elle cherchait à fuir la complexité de cette enquête. Il fit remonter sa main de sa cuisse à son ventre, la glissa sous son tee-shirt pour sentir la douceur de sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Il vit ses paupières ciller légèrement, et une esquisse de sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Non, tu es incapable d'abandonner. Tu es trop intriguée pour baisser les bras, répondit-il, convaincu.

- Peut-être …

- Je suis sûre que tu adores le Cluedo en fait, fit-il, s'amusant à dessiner le contour de son nombril du bout du doigt.

- Quand le mort est fictif oui … et qu'on joue avec des cartes !

La main de Rick venait à peine de se poser sur elle, qu'elle commençait déjà à ressentir d'agréables picotements au fond de son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour lire dans les siens. Il ne la regardait pas, il la contemplait. Il lui sourit avec douceur. Quand il avait ce regard à la fois amoureux, fasciné, brûlant, il était irrésistible. Sa raison entreprit sa bataille, désormais classique, contre son corps. Rick avait le don de jouer avec ses sens dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Ils avaient une enquête à mener, rapidement, car plus le temps passait, plus les indices, déjà bien minces, allaient s'amenuiser. Ils devaient retrouver les Monroe pour déjeuner dans trente minutes. Sa raison remporta cette première bataille, elle s'abstint de se jeter sur son mari, mais le laissa poursuivre, malgré tout, ses délicieuses caresses sur son ventre.

- Si on résume, on a cinq suspects, reprit-t-elle, avec flegme, se concentrant sur l'enquête. Spencer, Philip, Margareth, Eleanor, Violet. Lequel n'a aucun mobile ?

- Je dirais Eleanor. A priori, c'est la seule qui a l'air à l'écart des différentes histoires qui se trament ici, et qui n'a de contact amical ou amoureux avec personne, répondit Rick, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Il s'amusait maintenant à dessiner des arabesques sur son corps, faisant danser ses doigts depuis la naissance de ses seins, jusqu'au bas de son ventre qu'il sentit se tendre quand il effleura la peau douce de sa taille sous la ceinture de son jean. Elle lui sourit, mutine, sachant très bien qu'il avait conscience du désir qu'il était en train de faire naître en elle. La lueur de plaisir qu'il lut dans son regard le ravit. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais ne s'en lassait pas. Sentir Kate frémir sous ses caresses, les plus anodines soient-elles, était la plus douce et la plus excitante des sensations.

- Eleanor est pourtant la seule à avoir un casier, reprit-elle, l'esprit focalisé coûte que coûte sur leur enquête.

- Mais un vieux casier. Elle est très sage depuis des années. Par contre, Spencer et Margareth, eux, ont un sacré mobile, répondit Rick.

- Oui. Ils ont même pu agir de concert.

- Rose dit qu'ils ne savent pas que Joshua les a vus. Mais peut-être qu'ils savaient, et l'ont tué pour qu'il ne parle pas, suggéra Rick.

Ils discutaient le plus sérieusement du monde, tout en échangeant regards lascifs et sourires complices. Doucement, la main de Rick s'aventura de plus en plus haut, dans le creux de sa poitrine, effleurant sa petite cicatrice, s'y attardant, sentant le rythme lent et calme de son cœur sous ses doigts. Il laissa sa main reposer là, délicatement, contre sa poitrine, quelques secondes, se contentant de la regarder. Elle glissa la main dans les cheveux de son homme, caressant l'arrière de sa tête, négligemment. Ce geste tendre déclencha en lui un frisson de plaisir. Elle dut s'en apercevoir, car il la vit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, continua-t-elle, ne perdant toujours pas le fil de ses pensées. Ça impliquerait que ce soit prémédité. Mais ce coup à la tête, qui en plus, n'a pas été mortel, ce serait plutôt le résultat d'une dispute qui a mal tourné, expliqua-t-elle.

Son air si sérieux et concentré, alors qu'elle frissonnait sous ses caresses, l'attendrissait. C'était sa muse dans toute sa splendeur. Il adorait la voir ainsi, ça faisait partie de ce qui l'avait séduit dès le début. Cette obstination à vouloir garder le contrôle, malgré tous ses sens en émoi. Elle était redoutable à ce petit jeu-là.

- Joshua a peut-être essayé de les faire chanter, malgré ce que dit Rose, poursuivit Rick. Il était jeune, un peu d'argent facile, ça met du beurre dans les épinards. Le ton est monté, et bang un coup sur la tête.

- Bang ? sourit Kate.

Il lui renvoya son sourire. Comme elle était belle et désirable. Il glissa sa main jusque sa gorge, caressant son cou qu'il mourrait d'envie de couvrir de baisers. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, pour mieux savourer la tendresse de sa main au creux de son cou. Il sourit, sentant qu'à cet instant-là elle baissait un peu la garde, s'abandonnant au plaisir de sa main contre sa peau. Elle vit son sourire satisfait, et le regarda de son air qui voulait dire que rien n'était gagné. Ce regard ne fit que l'exciter davantage.

- Faire chanter Spencer n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Il n'est pas riche. Il est majordome. Et Joshua avait peur de lui. Il ne l'aurait pas fait chanter. Même toi tu as peur de lui …, continua Kate.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Spencer ! lança-t-il, un prenant un air indigné.

- Menteur ! fit-elle en riant.

Son éclat de rire, la sensualité de sa bouche entrouverte, provoquèrent en lui une onde de désir qu'il tenta de réfréner. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'avoir envie d'elle. Il le savait, et savait que c'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'elle ne se laissait pas complètement aller. Ils étaient censés descendre déjeuner avec les Monroe, et profiter de l'absence des maîtres de maison pour approfondir au maximum leur enquête. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas l'occasion par la suite d'avoir autant de marge de manœuvre, et plus le temps passait, plus il serait difficile de trouver le coupable.

- Il a pu faire chanter Margareth alors. Et Spencer a aidé sa maîtresse à éliminer la menace, reprit-il, avec le plus de concentration possible.

- Tu crois que Joshua était une menace à ce point-là ?

- Et bien si Philip apprenait qu'elle le trompe, il pourrait vouloir divorcer, et fini la belle vie. Elle n'est pas riche, et ne vend pas ses pseudo-œuvres, expliqua Rick.

- Elle préfèrerait l'argent à l'amour de Spencer ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, au sein de la noblesse, il y a toujours des histoires de sous, d'héritage … Et puis, elle ne l'aime peut-être pas. C'est peut-être juste pour le sexe.

- Spencer non plus n'avait pas intérêt à ce que Philip l'apprenne. Il aurait pu perdre son boulot, ajouta Kate.

- Philip aussi peut avoir un mobile dans ce cas-là. Joshua a pu lui dire que sa femme le trompait, même si Rose dit que non. Il s'est énervé et s'en est pris à lui, suggéra Rick.

- Difficile d'imaginer qu'il l'ait tué. Il adorait Joshua. Et il est effondré en plus.

- Ça n'empêche pas un gros coup de colère, suivi de gros remords, répondit Rick.

Sa main, sagement posée au creux de sa poitrine, vint glisser délicatement sur son sein dont il caressa le galbe ferme et rond à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il sentit Kate frémir légèrement, et se tortiller subtilement pour contrôler le désir qui devait commencer à monter du fond de son ventre. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à lutter pour réfréner son envie.

- Et Violet dans tout ça ? poursuivit Kate. Elle a l'air bien fragile pour avoir tué quelqu'un.

- Et si Amy était la fille de Joshua ? Ils se sont peut-être disputés …

- Violet aurait couché avec le jardinier ?

- Tout le monde couche avec tout le monde ici … Peut-être que Joshua ignorait qu'il était le père et … euh … je manque d'inspiration …., soupira-t-il, commençant lui, à ne plus parvenir à se concentrer à la fois sur leur discussion sérieuse, et le contrôle de son envie furieuse.

Il glissa sa main sous le tissu de son soutien-gorge, et commença à jouer avec le bout de son sein, le sentant durcir sous ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement dans un murmure, tant cette sensation était divine. Cette fois, il était urgent que sa raison gagne la bataille, définitivement. Elle n'avait aucun envie qu'il cesse ce délicieux supplice, mais le désir qui montait du fond de son ventre en devenait douloureux, et il ne pourrait être assouvi. Pas maintenant.

- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle simplement.

- Je t'aide juste à te détendre pendant qu'on réfléchit, sourit-il, comprenant immédiatement le fond de sa pensée.

- C'est efficace …, fit-elle en souriant, tendant la main pour caresser sa joue, dessinant le contour de son menton, de ses lèvres du bout des doigts. J'ai terriblement envie de toi, c'est malin … vu qu'on n'a pas le temps.

- Je sais, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, moi-aussi.

- Il faut qu'on avance sur cette enquête.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il en continuant de titiller la pointe de son sein entre son pouce et son index.

- Et qu'on descende déjeuner.

- On peut prendre cinq minutes, répondit-il en embrassant la paume de sa main qui s'attardait sur sa joue, tu sais, je peux être très très efficace !

- Oui, aucun doute là-dessus, sourit-elle, mais ce n'est pas de cinq minutes de plaisir dont j'ai envie là.

- Combien ? Donne un chiffre et je m'exécute ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle éclata de rire, le faisant sourire et intensifiant encore son envie d'elle. Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur sa bouche, mais se retenait pour ne pas aggraver encore son supplice.

- Embrasse-moi, idiot ! lui lança-t-elle avec son regard tentateur, comme si elle devinait le fond de ses pensées.

- Non ! sourit-il.

- Comment ça non ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu m'excites, et tu me refuses un baiser !

- Tu vas me rendre dingue … Je préfère m'abstenir ! lança-t-il en riant.

Elle prit son petit air mutin qu'il connaissait bien, se redressa, posa sa main sur son torse pour le renverser sur le lit, et se jeter furieusement sur sa bouche. Il ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, se laissant emporter par le goût délicieux de sa langue et de ses lèvres, qui, comme il l'avait anticipé, le rendirent fou de désir. Il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui, faisant glisser doucement ses mains jusque ses fesses. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour s'arracher à sa bouche, et le regarder de son air coquin avec un grand sourire, en se redressant, et s'échappant de ses bras.

- Ça, c'est pour t'amuser à me faire passer pour une nymphomane auprès des gars ! lança-t-elle en se levant, l'abandonnant allongé sur le lit.

- Aaahhh ! Quelle femme perfide j'ai épousée ! se lamenta-t-il en riant.

- Mon pauvre chéri ! sourit-elle en allant s'asseoir à la table, à quelques mètres de lui.

- J'aurai ma vengeance ! fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, et la fixant de son regard noir de désir.

Elle avait joué avec lui, mais était aussi frustrée que lui. Et les yeux azurés de Rick, brûlants d'envie, posés sur elle, la déshabillant du regard, ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça …, lui lança-t-elle, un large sourire sur le visage.

- Comment ? s'étonna-t-il, l'air innocent.

- Comme ça …, fit-elle, plongeant son regard lascif dans le sien.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre sans même s'en rendre compte et détourna les yeux.

- Tu es prise à ton propre piège … C'est excitant, rigola-t-il. Alors Lieutenant Beckett, on résiste encore ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison. Son esprit luttait pour penser à l'enquête, et refouler le désir qui n'en finissait plus d'inonder son corps.

- Kate … je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour, susurra-t-il avec un sourire, tentant de la faire craquer avec des mots.

- Chut … Tais-toi ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Tu n'as pas envie que j'e me taise ! fit-il en riant à son tour.

- Viens, on va manger, décida-t-elle en se levant pour se poster devant lui.

- Je n'ai pas faim, sourit-il en attrapant sa main.

- Bon, je vais aller manger toute seule alors, avec mon amie Jessica Fletcher et …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, emportée par la sensation électrisante des doigts de Rick caressant l'intérieur de sa main. Par ce simple geste sensuel, Rick venait de permettre à ses sens de l'emporter sur sa raison. Elle le regarda avec cette intensité qui le dévastait à chaque fois, vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu es redoutable …, murmura-t-elle, avant de déposer quelques petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, sourit-il.

Il attrapa sa nuque d'une main, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et embrassa fougueusement sa bouche. Son autre main empoigna ses fesses pour plaquer son corps au sien. Sa bouche glissa dans son cou, le mordillant, le titillant du bout de la langue. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, cette fois-ci complètement soumise à leur désir.

Subitement, quelques coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. Rick stoppa ses baisers, et posa un doigt sur la bouche de Kate lui intimant de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais de nouveau quelqu'un frappa, quelqu'un d'impatient.

- C'est peut-être important …, murmura Kate.

- Rien n'est plus important que ça, chuchota-t-il en jouant à titiller sa bouche de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Encore une fois, trois coups insistant les interrompirent.

- Je vais voir …, soupira Kate.

- Moi, je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre ! grogna-t-il.

Il la laissa quitter ses bras en soupirant.

- Cache les indices, lui chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Il fourra rapidement les indices dans la besace qu'il enfonça sous le lit.

- Si c'est Savannah, empêche-moi de l'étrangler ! lança Kate.

- Et si c'est Spencer, je le … Bon, rien …, répondit-il, en pensant à la carrure impressionnante du majordome.

Kate ouvrit la porte, dévoilant le visage de l'importun. Spencer se tenait là, droit comme un i.

- Madame Castle, je m'excuse de vous déranger, commença poliment le majordome.

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas, Spencer, mentit Kate.

- Bien sûr que vous nous dérangez …, marmonna Rick.

- Je venais vous rappeler que le déjeuner va être servi d'un instant à l'autre, annonça-t-il placidement.

Kate s'étonna que ce majordome si professionnel soit venu frapper à leur porte de manière si insistante pour un simple déjeuner. Après tout, les hôtes sont censés être rois. La bienséance voudrait de leur laisser la liberté de descendre déjeuner, ou de faire l'amour passionnément sans les déranger. Spencer n'avait pas son regard habituel, figé et impassible. Il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à l'intérieur de leur chambre.

- Merci, Spencer. Nous allons descendre, répondit Kate, poliment.

- Monsieur Tudor m'a également chargé de vous proposer de venir assister à la récolte des cranberries cet après-midi.

- Il pleut non ? fit Rick, s'avançant dans le dos de Kate, peu motivé pour sortir contempler des travaux agricoles.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Castle.

- Bonjour, répondit Rick, sur un ton plutôt froid.

Spencer venait d'interrompre ce qui s'annonçait comme un moment passionné et enivrant avec sa femme, et Rick n'avait pas vraiment envie de se montrer agréable. Comment ce majordome faisait-il pour surgir toujours au moment où on l'attendait le moins ?

- Je n'ai eu le plaisir de ne voir que votre dos tout à l'heure, dans la buanderie, fit remarquer le majordome, de son ton toujours neutre et placide.

- Oh, mais vous êtes drôle quand vous voulez Spencer ! lança Rick avec un sourire, ravi que pour une fois le majordome se laisse aller à la plaisanterie.

- Si je puis me permettre, la buanderie n'est peut-être pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour ...

Rick mourrait d'envie de lui répondre que les salles en travaux de l'aile Est n'étaient peut-être pas non plus l'endroit le plus approprié pour s'envoyer en l'air avec la maîtresse de maison. Mais il s'abstint. Cela pourrait faire mauvais genre de provoquer le majordome, et de révéler ce qu'ils savaient être un secret.

- On s'est perdus, vous savez bien qu'on a du mal à s'orienter dans votre château, répondit Rick avec son air narquois, titillant volontairement Spencer sur le nom alloué à cette demeure.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur séjour, ils virent avec étonnement un sourire apparaître sur le visage de l'impassible Spencer, comme s'il se laissait finalement aller à apprécier les traits d'humour de Rick. Il n'était évidemment pas dupe sur le fait qu'ils se soient perdus dans le manoir. Mais Rick se demandait s'il les soupçonnait d'autre chose que de prendre du bon temps.

- C'est un manoir, Monsieur, répondit Spencer, le corrigeant inlassablement pour la énième fois. Et pour en revenir à la pluie, elle a cessé. Cela ferait plaisir à Monsieur que vous assistiez à la récolte des cranberries. C'est un spectacle époustouflant. Il aimerait vous faire visiter un peu la région et cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Voilà pourquoi Spencer tenait tant à leur parler. Son insistance à vouloir les envoyer en balade à l'extérieur du manoir pour l'après-midi dissimulait-elle la nécessité de les empêcher de fureter partout ? Il était difficile de refuser cette invitation du lord, a priori accablé de chagrin. Et peut-être serait-ce l'occasion de pouvoir discuter un peu plus avec lui, et d'en apprendre davantage. Kate et Rick échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Très bien. Nous viendrons.

- D'accord. Je vais l'en informer. Nous vous attendons pour le déjeuner, termina Spencer avant de tourner les talons.

Kate referma la porte.

- Moi, je parie toujours sur le majordome ! lança Rick.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Oui, il nous surveille. A croire qu'il écoute aux portes aussi …, fit-il en l'enlaçant par la taille, l'attirant contre lui.

- Mais je ne sais pas, il y a toujours un truc qui m'empêche de croire que ça puisse être un meurtrier.

- Ses jolis yeux ? demanda Rick avec un sourire.

- Tu es bête ! Non, il commence à se lâcher un peu. Je sens qu'il a bon fond.

- Mais pourquoi nous surveillerait-il si ce n'est pas lui ?

- Je l'ignore. Il y a tellement de secrets ici.

- Bon, si j'ai bien compris, on n'a pas le choix, on doit aller manger ? demanda Rick, résigné.

Kate acquiesça du regard, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Que c'est frustrant …, soupira-t-il avec un sourire, il ne se demande pas si on a faim ou pas, ou si on a mieux à faire !

- Ce n'est que partie-remise, mon cœur …

- Je sais …, mais rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais accepter un séjour offert par ma mère où que ce soit … entre le meurtre, les histoires louches et les repas à heures fixes, on est servis ici. Ça fait un peu univers carcéral …

- Univers carcéral ! N'abuse pas quand même ! rigola Kate. Et puis, ce n'est pas la faute de Martha …

- Elle a l'art d'attirer la poisse, même quand elle ne le fait pas exprès, sourit-il, en la prenant par la main pour aller déjeuner.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aujourd'hui, Quelque part dans le tunnel secret.<em>

Ils avançaient péniblement, parlant peu, concentrés sur chacun de leurs pas. Marcher dans l'obscurité totale, sans aucun repère visuel ou sonore, était un véritable défi, et avait quelque chose de très angoissant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais un silence pesant, qu'interrompait seulement de temps à autre le clapotis des gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient de la voûte. Ils étaient tous les deux frigorifiés, vêtus simplement de leur pyjama, et si jusque-là le froid de ce début novembre leur avait semblé plutôt doux à Cape Cod, ici au fond de ce tunnel, il était glacial. Rick avait l'impression de frissonner constamment. Il n'y avait que la main de Kate, serrée dans la sienne, qui lui donnait un peu de chaleur. Pieds nus, il s'efforçait de ne pas glisser sur les pierres humides et gelées. Il plaquait fermement son bras droit plié contre son ventre, pour atténuer la douleur qui le lançait depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts dès qu'il esquissait le moindre geste. Ses yeux s'habituaient tant bien que mal à la pénombre. En se concentrant, il arrivait maintenant à voir un ou deux mètres devant lui, et à discerner les pierres sur les deux murs qui les entouraient. Le tunnel devait à peine faire un mètre de largeur. Régulièrement, il demandait à Kate comment elle allait. Il l'entendait respirer presque silencieusement dans son dos, et la sentait s'accrocher à sa main, mais elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle se laissait guider, presque comme une poupée de chiffon, elle, qui, habituellement tenait les rênes. Il s'inquiétait, mais à chaque fois elle lui répondait que ça allait. Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait être épuisée, et sa tête devait la faire souffrir. Elle était restée évanouie très longtemps, ce n'était pas innocent comme blessure. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici, rapidement.

Mais leur avancée était lente et pénible. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'on se rende compte qu'ils avaient disparu ? Sûrement pas longtemps. On s'étonnerait de leur absence au petit-déjeuner. Mais tout dépendait de qui était dans le coup. Il réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités. Il excluait de toute évidence toutes les femmes de la maisonnée. Celui qui avait fait ça avait fait preuve d'une force presque surhumaine. Il ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer que Philip leur ait voulu du mal. Pas après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble hier.

Philip les avait emmenés à quelques kilomètres de Chatham, au nord de la presqu'île, au milieu de tourbières sablonneuses. A pied, ils l'avaient suivi sur le chemin de halage qui serpentait entre les marécages. Il faisait bon, le soleil réchauffait le fond de l'air, malgré la vigueur du petit vent frais qui fouettait les joncs et les roseaux, et faisait onduler les hautes herbes. Cette petite sortie revigorante leur avait fait du bien, et ils en avaient même oublié l'enquête quelques temps, profitant simplement du dépaysement. En découvrant les tourbières inondées où avaient poussé les cranberries, ils avaient compris pourquoi tout le monde au manoir leur avait parlé d'émerveillement. Le rouge profond des milliers de cranberries flottant sur l'eau, avec en toile de fond le feuillage d'automne des arbres environnants, et l'éclat du ciel bleu, leur avait offert un spectacle époustouflant. Philip leur avait raconté avec une passion sincère le lien qui unissait Cape Cod aux cranberries depuis l'arrivée des premiers immigrants. Il leur avait expliqué que les plantations de cranberries faisaient partie de ce qui l'avait séduit quand il avait décidé de venir s'installer dans la région dix ans plus tôt. Il avait fait des études d'économie et de management le préparant depuis toujours à diriger une entreprise. Mais il n'avait pu s'épanouir pleinement dans son métier qu'en se découvrant une passion pour ces petites baies venues d'Amérique, et en fondant ici sa propre société. Au bord des tourbières, Philip en avait oublié son chagrin, et particulièrement loquace, il leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre, ni de l'argent que lui rapportait la société qu'il avait fondée. Mais il le faisait par pur plaisir, et pour aider ceux qui, eux, avaient besoin d'avoir un emploi stable. Bon nombre de ses employés avaient été recrutés après un parcours de vie difficile, comme le personnel du manoir d'ailleurs. Ils avaient découvert en Philip un homme admirable et généreux, finalement tel qu'il leur avait été décrit par les Monroe et Rose.

Philip avait ensuite joué les guides touristiques dans la petite ville côtière de Chatham. Main dans la main, comme rarement ils avaient l'occasion de le faire à New-York, ils avaient profité avec plaisir de cette balade, Philip leur narrant l'histoire de la petite bourgade, une des villes les plus anciennes de Cape Cod. Après les rues bordées de chênes, leurs boutiques de style anglais, et leurs demeures ancestrales de bois et de bardeaux de cèdre blancs et gris, le petit port leur avait offert un spectacle déconcertant, mélange de couleurs chatoyantes des voiles des embarcations revenant de la haute mer, des bouées de corps mort accrochées aux baraques de bois des pêcheurs, et des odeurs de la marée, et du poisson fraîchement pêché. Ils étaient sur la jetée de bois à contempler la douce agitation du port quand Philip avait aperçu l'une de ses connaissances, appuyée au bastingage d'un petit bateau amarré au quai. Il leur avait présenté un dénommé Jack, qui était l'un de ses employés. L'homme avait visiblement eut l'air surpris de tomber sur Philip Tudor ici. Rick s'était fait la remarque que lui-aussi était bâti comme une armoire à glace, et que décidément, il devait y avoir quelque chose à Cape Cod qui rendait les hommes grands, forts et baraqués. Avec sa barbe brune foisonnante, ses yeux noirs, et son bonnet enfoncé sur la tête, il avait l'air d'un pêcheur tout à fait ordinaire. Mais son embarcation ne contenait aucun matériel de pêche, ni filets, ni nasses. Les voiles étaient pliées, et le bateau ne semblait pas avoir vogué depuis quelques temps. Jack avait expliqué à Philip qu'il était sur le point de finir de retaper le vieux bateau de pêche de son grand-père et que d'ici peu son « petit bébé » comme il l'appelait, pourrait de nouveau voguer sur les flots.

Philip avait ensuite entraîné ses hôtes dans un petit salon de thé à quelques encablures du port. Tout en dégustant leur tasse de thé, ils avaient longuement discuté. Philip leur avait parlé avec un naturel très simple, et une douceur dans la voix. Il s'était désolé pour leur début de séjour peu réjouissant, et guidé par leurs questions, a priori anodines, il s'était laissé aller à leur raconter un peu sa vie, depuis ses études à l'université de Boston, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, jusqu'à Cape Cod qu'il avait découvert à la même époque lorsqu'il venait y passer des week-ends avec ses amis. Il était alors tombé sous le charme de la région, mais était retourné vivre en Angleterre, retrouvant sa femme, sa fille Violet, et la place qui l'attendait dans l'entreprise familiale. Et puis il y a dix ans, du jour au lendemain, il avait tout plaqué pour émigrer définitivement aux Etats-Unis. Kate lui avait demandé si son pays ne lui manquait pas. Il avait répondu que pour rien au monde il ne retournerait y vivre, car là-bas, il se devait d'être en représentation permanente, de tenir son rang, d'être un Hastings digne de ce nom. Ils avaient été surpris que Philip leur révèle le plus naturellement du monde qu'il ne s'appelait pas Tudor, et avaient sauté sur l'occasion d'en apprendre davantage. Philip leur avait raconté avec plaisir la jolie histoire familiale. Son père était un inconditionnel du Cluedo, et quand Philip et ses frères aînés étaient enfants, ils passaient des soirées entières à jouer. Leur père leur organisait des parties de Cluedo grandeur nature où il jouait la victime, sous le nom d'Henry Tudor. Peu à peu, les amis de la famille en étaient venus à les appeler les « petits Tudor », et ce surnom leur était resté. Rick s'était fait la remarque que sa théorie, sur la mise en scène d'un meurtre s'apparentant au Cluedo, n'était peut-être pas si infondée finalement. Kate avait réussi à orienter subtilement la conversation vers Spencer. Et Philip, toujours aussi naturellement, avait expliqué que Spencer était le fils du majordome de son père et qu'il avait grandi à ses côtés au sein du manoir de son enfance. Il l'avait engagé pour son professionnalisme, mais aussi parce que la vie ne l'avait pas épargné. Il leur avait alors fait la plus étonnante des révélations, adoptant tout à coup un air grave et sévère, qui contrastait avec le sourire qui illuminait son visage depuis le début d'après-midi. Ils avaient appris que Spencer était le demi-frère de Philip, né de la relation adultérine de sa mère avec leur majordome. Philip avait eu l'air d'éprouver une rancœur encore tenace à l'égard de sa mère, malheureusement décédée le jour de la naissance de Spencer. Selon Philip, c'était la punition choisie par Dieu. Henry Tudor n'avait pas renvoyé son majordome pour autant et l'avait laissé élever Spencer au sein de la maisonnée. Toujours aujourd'hui, Spencer ignorait le lien qui le liait à Philip, mais ce dernier s'était efforcé de veiller toujours sur lui, de près ou de loin, comme s'il le lui devait. Philip leur avait parlé de sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il avait besoin de se confier.

Si Spencer couchait réellement avec Margareth, ce n'était pas juste son patron qu'il trahissait, mais aussi son frère. Si Philip l'avait appris, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il aurait sûrement été très en colère. Au point de tuer le messager de cette nouvelle insupportable sur un coup de folie ? Philip respirait le calme et la douceur. Pourtant, samedi matin, il avait parlé à Rose très durement, ignorant ses larmes, sans aucune compassion comme s'il était un autre. Même le plus bienveillant et placide des hommes pouvait perdre la tête quand il était question d'amour trahi. Mais de là à fracasser le crâne de ses hôtes de sang-froid … Non. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Philip leur ait voulu du mal, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune idée qu'ils menaient secrètement l'enquête. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à eux.

La main droite tenant fermement celle de Rick, Kate tâtonnait de son autre main sur le mur à sa gauche, pour équilibrer son avancée, et trouver un appui. Chacun de ses pas tirait sur ses cuisses endolories, et elle n'en finissait pas d'avoir mal à la tête. C'était comme si, sans relâche, on lui assenait des coups violents sur le crâne. Plus elle marchait, plus elle se sentait faiblir.

- Rick …, il faut que je m'assoie …

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'arrêtant, et se tournant vers elle.

- J'ai mal au crâne, répondit-elle en se laissant glisser contre le mur, et s'asseyant sur le sol humide.

Elle replia les genoux, et serra ses jambes contre elle, comme pour se tenir chaud. Rick tâtonna pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle, passant son bras valide autour de ses épaules.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

_Manoir Tudor, 7h30._

Spencer frappa une deuxième fois à la porte, patienta quelques secondes, et enfin, Philip apparut, emmitouflé dans sa robe de chambre, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, et les yeux ensommeillés.

- Spencer ? Que se passe-t-il ? marmonna-t-il, visiblement encore à moitié endormi.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Les Castle ont disparu, annonça Spencer sur un ton grave.

- Comment ça les Castle ont disparu ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- Venez, Monsieur, il n'est peut-être pas utile d'alerter toute la maisonnée tout de suite, suggéra le majordome en l'incitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main.

Au même moment, ils aperçurent Eleanor qui descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Déjà toute pomponnée, elle s'apprêtait à aller préparer le petit-déjeuner en cuisine comme tous les matins.

- Spencer, expliquez-moi ! lança Philip avec autorité.

- Pas ici, Monsieur, répondit Spencer avec calme. Venez, allons dans mon office.

Le lord, résolu à éclaircir ce mystère, referma doucement la porte, noua la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, et emboîta le pas à son majordome. Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'office de Spencer au rez-de-chaussée.

- J'ai entendu un gros bruit vers six heures ce matin, commença le majordome.

- Un bruit ? Quel genre de bruit ?

- Monsieur, laissez-moi finir, je vous prie. Je suis sorti de mon lit, et j'ai constaté que les Castle n'étaient plus dans leur chambre.

- Vous êtes entrés dans leur chambre en pleine nuit ?! Spencer ! s'offusqua le lord sur un ton plein de reproches.

- Philip … s'il vous plaît …

Le fait que Spencer l'appelle par son prénom l'interpella. Quand il osait s'adresser à lui avec cette familiarité, il revoyait le petit garçon plein d'admiration qui venait l'encourager aux matchs de rugby en criant son prénom. Aujourd'hui qu'il était sous ses ordres, Spencer ne l'appelait ainsi que quand il y avait un problème.

- Je crois qu'ils ont été agressés dans la cave, reprit le majordome.

- Dans la cave ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que les Castle faisaient dans la cave ? s'étonna Philip, essayant de comprendre.

- Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient le fantôme du manoir …, mentit Spencer, sachant très bien qu'ils ne traînaient pas à la cave pour une histoire de fantôme, vous savez comment sont nos hôtes parfois avec ce fantôme.

- Le fantôme ? Dans ma cave ?

Philip ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation. Il avait l'air encore à moitié endormi, et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait.

- Monsieur, si je puis me permettre votre cave est le dernier de nos soucis. Ils ont disparu. Ils ont été agressés. Il y a du sang dans la cave, et l'un d'eux est blessé.

- Du sang ? Mon Dieu ! s'alarma enfin Philip. Comment peuvent-ils avoir disparu ? Vous avez vérifié partout ? Tous les étages ?

- Non, Monsieur. J'entends tout ce qui se passe ici, et personne n'est monté ou descendu depuis ce matin. Les alarmes n'ont pas sonné.

- Et ? Comment auraient-ils disparaître alors ? s'affola Philip tout d'un coup, réalisant enfin le drame qui s'était produit.

- Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. Venez voir la cave.

Ils traversèrent précipitamment la cuisine, saluant au passage Eleanor, tranquillement occupée à verser de la pâte à crêpes dans une poêle. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas, rejoignirent l'arrière-cuisine, et ouvrirent le passage menant à la cave.

- Comment ont-ils trouvé le passage de ma cave ? s'étonna Philip. Je pensais que ce système était sûr.

- Elle est flic, Monsieur, et il est malin. Votre cave n'est pas si bien protégée, expliqua Spencer tandis qu'ils avançaient à grandes enjambées dans le tunnel.

- Mais quand même …

- Ils n'en voulaient pas à votre vin de toute façon. Ils cherchaient un fantôme.

Ils atteignirent la cave, et Spencer alluma la lumière. Philip poussa un cri horrifié en découvrant sa cave à vins complètement saccagée.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Qui a pu faire ça ?

- Là, Monsieur, il y a du sang sur le mur, montra Spencer, en marchant dans les débris et les barres de métal.

- Mon Dieu ! Il y a beaucoup de sang ! C'est …

Philip sentit la nausée arriver, et il recula dans le couloir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, la vue du sang lui faisait toujours le même effet. Les blessures, le sang, l'odeur des hôpitaux et tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec ces trois choses-là lui retournaient le cœur. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

- Il faut appeler la police, Monsieur. Il leur est arrivé quelque chose de grave, lâcha Spencer.

- Oui, venez. Retournons à l'intérieur.

Spencer le suivit dans le tunnel. Philip, comme paniqué, enchaînait les questions dans une sorte de monologue, cherchant à comprendre.

- Où sont-ils passés ? Ce n'est pas possible. Qui a pu leur faire ça ? Comment quelqu'un est entré ici ? Ce n'est pas possible. Il y a des alarmes. Elles fonctionnent non ? Spencer, mes alarmes fonctionnent ?

- Oui, je crois Monsieur.

- Vous avez une explication ?

- Est-ce qu'il y a un souterrain dans la cave ? demanda Spencer.

- Pas à ma connaissance, non. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette pièce pour y établir la cave à vins.

- Et dans le tunnel qui y mène ?

- Non. Le tunnel mène à la cave c'est tout.

- Il y a forcément un passage, Monsieur. Il y a des passages secrets partout ici.

- Je ne connais pas tous les passages, Spencer. Seulement ceux qui me sont utiles, expliqua Philip alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cuisine.

Eleanor, qui avait été rejointe par Rose, avait entendu le cri de stupeur de Philip, et commençait à se demander ce qui se passait. Monsieur Tudor et Spencer s'attardant dans la cave de si bon matin n'était pas chose habituelle. Philip dut les informer de ce qui venait de se produire. Toutes deux réagirent avec effroi, pour des raisons propres à chacune, qu'elles gardèrent pour elle-même. Rose sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose de grave aux Castle par sa faute. Peut-être que celui qui avait tué Joshua s'en était pris à eux maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé à enquêter. Eleanor était affolée à l'idée que Jack puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec la disparition des Castle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Leur plan ne prévoyait pas de blesser des gens, sinon jamais elle n'aurait accepté d'y participer. Mais elle connaissait bien Jack. Il était devenu fou quand elle lui avait dit qui ils étaient. Hier soir, il lui avait envoyé un message disant qu'il les avait vus traîner à Chatham en compagnie de Philip. Elle avait eu beau lui dire qu'ils étaient très gentils, et ne suspectaient rien du tout les concernant, Jack était bien décidé à éliminer cette menace. Il était convaincu qu'ils ne pourraient agir tant que cette flic et son écrivain traîneraient au manoir.

Philip s'empressa de téléphoner à la police, et envoya Spencer vérifier tous les étages du bâtiment principal. Il voulait s'assurer que les Castle n'étaient pas quelque part dans le manoir, et qu'ils avaient bien été emmenés contre leur gré.

Savannah et Wyatt Monroe, suivis de près par Margareth Tudor, tous réveillés par l'agitation qui régnait, ne tardèrent pas à débouler dans la cuisine, trouvant Rose en larmes, et Eleanor en panique. Elles leur apprirent ce qui venait d'arriver, et tous les deux encaissèrent la nouvelle avec stupeur et désarroi. Ils se mirent à envisager toutes les possibilités, chacun s'efforçant de trouver une explication à ce mystère. Margareth supposa que peut-être les Castle étaient ici pour une enquête sous couverture et que cela avait mal tourné. Eleanor suggéra que le fantôme dont parlaient Spencer et la petite Amy existait peut-être bel et bien. Savannah et Wyatt s'abstinrent d'alimenter les théories les plus farfelues, supposant tous les deux que la disparition des Castle avait certainement un lien avec l'enquête qu'ils menaient sur la mort de Joshua. Après tout, quelqu'un ici avait bien tué Joshua. S'en prendre aux Castle était dans la logique des choses. Cela impliquait que quelqu'un pouvait avoir agi de l'intérieur du manoir pour les faire disparaître. Mais comment ? Savannah se remémora les règles imposées par Katherine, et se retint de faire tout commentaire. S'il y avait quelqu'un de dangereux ici, il ne fallait rien dire. Quant à Rose, elle était incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, sous le choc. Eleanor et Margareth firent par admettre que la théorie la plus censée était que quelqu'un de dangereux ait pu, d'une manière ou d'une autre, entrer dans le manoir et attaquer les Castle certainement en raison d'un lien avec l'une de leurs enquêtes new-yorkaises. Cette théorie jeta comme un froid, tant l'idée qu'un dangereux criminel ait pu aller et venir librement dans les couloirs pendant leur sommeil était terrifiante.

Philip entra dans la cuisine, et enjoignit à chacun de reprendre ses activités normales, le temps que les policiers arrivent. Il ordonna à Eleanor et Rose de retrouver leurs esprits pour s'occuper de servir le petit-déjeuner, malgré l'angoisse que tout le monde ressentait. Il invita les Monroe à rejoindre le grand salon, au calme, et les y accompagna, avec Margareth.

Savannah, riche de son expérience tirée des nombreuses séries télévisées qu'elle suivait assidûment, savait que les premiers instants comptaient, et s'efforçait d'observer et décrypter les attitudes de chacun. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile pour trouver qui avait fait disparaître les Castle. Katherine avait eu l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas apte à enquêter, mais elle serait fière de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. En espérant qu'elle parvienne à discerner quelque chose d'intéressant, et que les Castle soient retrouvés en vie. Son cœur se serra en les imaginant entre les mains d'un meurtrier. La pauvre jeune femme était enceinte en plus. Certes, elle était un peu trop autoritaire à son goût, mais elle l'appréciait malgré tout. Tous les deux leur avaient fait confiance pour les aider à trouver l'assassin de Joshua. Ils étaient si adorables et complices. Richard Castle était finalement un homme très intéressant, même si ses romans ne valaient pas tripette.

Rose ne tarda pas à leur apporter du café et des crêpes. Cette histoire leur avait coupé l'appétit à tous, si ce n'est à Margareth, qui déjeuna presque comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Philip, posté à la baie vitrée, guettait l'arrivée des policiers. Il essaya de rassurer tout le monde par quelques mots gentils. Selon lui, la police allait arriver très vite, et il n'y aurait pas de raison qu'ils ne retrouvent pas les Castle. S'ils avaient disparu, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Katherine était un lieutenant réputée pour son efficacité et sa pugnacité, et avec son mari, Richard, ils avaient sûrement dû se tirer de bien pire situation par le passé. Savannah ne trouva rien de suspect dans l'attitude de Philip. Il agissait en maître de maison digne et efficace, comme à son habitude. Il avait appelé la police, il avait distribué les ordres, s'était assuré de vérifier toutes les pièces, et maintenant tentait de rassurer son entourage pour que tout le monde garde son calme et son sang-froid. Il avait l'air réellement inquiet, et ne bougea pas de la fenêtre.

Wyatt était sous le choc, et dissertait avec Margareth sur les multiples causes pouvant expliquer la disparition des Castle. Savannah, pour une fois silencieuse, était perdue dans ses pensées, tant et si bien que son mari s'en inquiéta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre se taire plus de cinq minutes. Elle écoutait les propos de Margareth qui n'en finissait pas de parler. Elle avait l'air bien loquace ce matin. Margareth était stupéfaite qu'on ait pu s'introduire dans le manoir en pleine nuit malgré le système d'alarme qui leur avait coûté une fortune. Alors que tout le monde imaginait le pire des scenarii, elle trouvait qu'il aurait été préférable d'attendre que l'ensemble du manoir ait été inspecté avant de faire déplacer inutilement la police. Savannah était sidérée par les propos plutôt dénués de compassion qu'elle tenait, mais les attribua au côté fantasque et décalé qu'elle pouvait avoir parfois. Margareth n'avait pas toujours les pieds sur terre.

Tout à coup, Spencer fit irruption dans le grand salon, tout essoufflé, annonçant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé les Castle, et que leurs téléphones portables étaient dans leur chambre. Par conséquent, ils avaient bel et bien disparu.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelque part dans le tunnel, aux environs de 8h.<em>

Rick et Kate étaient assis à même le sol, appuyés contre la paroi. Ils avaient encore plus froid ainsi. Les pierres étaient glaciales, et à leur contact, l'humidité s'infiltrait dans leur dos et leurs jambes. Leurs yeux s'étaient maintenant habitués à la pénombre, et ils parvenaient à se voir quand ils étaient proches.

- Tu as mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ? s'inquiéta Rick, la sentant frissonner dans ses bras.

- Un peu aux cuisses, mais ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas … Je me repose deux minutes et on repart, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Si je m'inquiète justement ! Je sais quand ça ne va pas.

- Ça va passer. C'est le contrecoup du choc, c'est tout.

- Promets-moi de me le dire si vraiment ça ne va pas.

- Promis. Ne t'inquiète pas, affirma-t-elle avec douceur.

- Arrête de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, ronchonna-t-il. Evidemment que je m'inquiète. On est blessés, et on doit sortir absolument de ce tunnel si on ne veut pas que des chercheurs de fantômes ou de trésors découvrent nos squelettes ici dans quelques années.

Elle sourit. Castle avait l'art de faire de l'humour même dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Quand elle était assise ainsi, elle sentait son mal de tête se dissiper un peu, mais elle était frigorifiée.

- J'espère que ce tunnel mène quelque part, soupira-t-elle en grelottant.

- Il mène forcément quelque part, répondit Rick en frottant vivement son bras pour tenter de la réchauffer.

- Il y a peut-être plusieurs kilomètres de galeries, on n'en sait rien. A quoi pouvaient servir des tunnels comme ça ?

- A la contrebande peut-être. Ou à rien du tout. D'après le peu que j'ai lu, William Brewster aimait le mystère.

- On peut lui dire merci alors …C'est grâce à lui qu'on est là, ajouta Kate, sur un ton mi- dépité mi- ironique.

- Kate, tu es congelée, il faut qu'on reparte, continua-t-il, alors qu'elle frissonnait et claquait des dents.

- Oui. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite.

- Ça va aller ? Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui, j'ai moins mal à la tête, répondit-elle en se levant prudemment.

A peine debout, elle sentit que la douleur la lançait de nouveau, et s'appuya contre le mur encore quelques secondes.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Rick.

- C'est bon, ça passe un peu, le rassura-t-elle sentant qu'effectivement, le bourdonnement s'atténuait.

- Donne-moi ta main, fit-il en tâtonnant pour trouver sa main.

Ils cherchèrent leurs repères le long des murs, puis se plongèrent de nouveau dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Ils marchèrent longtemps, une heure environ, peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Ils auraient été incapables de savoir combien de temps exactement. Mais il leur sembla que cela durait une éternité. Ne rien voir, n'entendre que le silence assourdissant, faussait tous leurs repères. Le souterrain leur semblait interminable. Mais quand ils marchaient, ils arrivaient à se réchauffer un peu et à lutter contre ce froid humide qui les pénétrait jusqu'aux os. Ils allaient maintenant plus vite, car leurs yeux arrivaient à percer davantage l'obscurité, et leurs pieds s'habituaient au dénivelé et aux rugosités du sol. Rick tentait de maîtriser la douleur qui le lançait dans l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas un peu trop brusque. Kate se sentait aller un peu mieux. Elle était extrêmement fatiguée, mais s'habituait à son mal de crâne, qui résonnait en continu dans sa tête mais de façon plus supportable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, épuisés, ils durent s'arrêter quelques minutes. Ils restèrent debout adossés contre la paroi, évitant de s'asseoir sur le sol recouvert de flaques. L'un comme l'autre commençaient à désespérer de parvenir à sortir de ce souterrain, mais évitèrent de partager leur angoisse.

- Comment va ton épaule ? s'inquiéta-t-elle le voyant tenter de bouger son bras en grimaçant.

- C'est douloureux, mais tu sais je suis costaud …, répondit-t-il en souriant.

- Mets ton tee-shirt comme ça pour coincer ton bras, fit-elle, en relevant son tee-shirt jusqu'à son épaule pour y envelopper délicatement et habilement son bras.

Il laissa échapper un petit cri sous l'effet de la douleur lorsque Kate manipula son bras, avant de réaliser que cette position le soulageait.

- Merci jolie infirmière, sourit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu froid au ventre, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais tu auras moins mal.

Quand elle était proche de lui, il pouvait maintenant voir nettement son visage. Son sourire et ses yeux le rassurèrent. Sa blessure à la tête l'inquiétait, et elle avait beau dire que ça allait, il se méfiait. Mais ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas, eux, et il sentit qu'effectivement, elle avait l'air moins fébrile que tout à l'heure.

- Et toi, ça va mieux ta tête ?

- J'ai encore l'impression d'être un lendemain de cuite, mais c'est plus supportable.

- Je confirme, tu sens le pinard ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Toi-aussi je te ferais remarquer ! rigola-t-elle à son tour.

Ils étaient là tous les deux à rire, blessés, frigorifiés, dans le noir complet d'un tunnel souterrain, se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir en sortir. Mais comme toujours, être ensemble faisait leur force. Encore quelques secondes, et leurs rires s'estompèrent pour laisser place au silence de leur angoisse. Ils ignoraient où ils étaient, et combien de kilomètres il leur restait à parcourir pour trouver une sortie. Le froid, l'humidité, la douleur les épuisaient.

- Ils vont appeler les flics, reprit Rick. Quand ils vont s'apercevoir qu'on n'est pas là, ils vont appeler les flics.

- Oui.

- Ils vont nous chercher, continua-t-il, tentant de se rassurer. Enfin s'ils font mieux leur boulot que pour Joshua.

- Ils vont forcément nous chercher, affirma Kate. Ils vont passer le manoir au peigne fin, et trouver mon sang dans la cave. Ils vont fouiller notre chambre sûrement pour trouver une piste.

- Heureusement qu'on a laissé les fouets et les menottes à la maison …, plaisanta-t-il, essayant d'apaiser leur angoisse.

- Ils vont trouver les preuves sous le lit, et toutes mes notes, réalisa-t-elle soudain.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, ils vont comprendre qu'on menait l'enquête, et peut-être s'y intéresser.

- Mince …, lâcha Kate comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ils vont appeler le commissariat, fit-elle comme une évidence.

- Pourquoi ils appelleraient le commissariat ?

- Parce que je suis flic et s'ils pensent que j'ai disparu, ils vont forcément appeler Gates pour savoir si j'étais sur une enquête ou avoir des informations. Quand elle va apprendre qu'on a mené une enquête sans y être habilités ...

- Elle va nous tuer … si on n'est pas morts avant …, conclut Rick, l'air effrayé.

- Si elle apprend qu'on a demandé aux gars et à Lanie de nous aider … on va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Finalement, on ferait peut-être bien de rester planqués dans le tunnel, ironisa Rick avec un sourire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cave du manoir Tudor, 9h30.<span>_

Le lieutenant Novak, la cinquantaine, le crâne dégarni, une petite moustache en pointes, et le ventre bedonnant, accompagné de l'officier Ramirez et de l'officier Sullivan scrutaient la cave, plantés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Philip et Spencer se tenaient en retrait.

Quand il était arrivé, alerté pour ce couple porté disparu, Novak n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé que la vie d'une collègue était en jeu. Au téléphone, Monsieur Tudor n'avait parlé que d'une intrusion violente dans sa cave et de la disparition inquiétante de ses hôtes. Mais cette vieille dame, Savannah Monroe, lui avait sauté dessus à peine avait-il passé la porte, pour lui dire que Madame Castle était le lieutenant Katherine Beckett, de la police de New-York, celle qui avait fait arrêter le sénateur Bracken. Quiconque s'intéressait un peu à la vie politique de la côte Est avait eu vent de cette affaire. Immédiatement, il avait appelé l'officier Sullivan et des agents en uniforme en renfort. Il avait repensé à ces deux flics de New-York qui avaient réclamé le dossier de Joshua Black il y a deux jours. Il ne se souvenait plus de leurs noms, mais il se rappelait très bien qu'ils avaient semblé douter de l'explication de leur légiste pour la blessure au crâne du jardinier. Il n'y avait pas de hasard dans la vie.

- Vous savez si le lieutenant Beckett était ici pour une enquête ? demanda Novak.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Philip. Ils avaient l'air de passer un week-end en amoureux, tout simplement.

- Qu'ont-ils fait depuis leur arrivée ?

- Ils sont allés se balader samedi une bonne partie de la journée, et hier matin, ils sont restés ici. Il faisait mauvais temps. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec eux à Chatham.

- Rien d'étrange ?

- Non. Ils étaient heureux d'être là. Ils se sont intéressés à la région, à la vie du manoir.

- Ramirez, vous les avez interrogés samedi matin ?

- Oui, rapidement. Mais le lieutenant Beckett ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était de la maison. Ils avaient l'air de gens ordinaires, en week-end.

Ramirez s'avança vers le tas de débris de verres et de métal. Muni de gants en latex, il observa le sang sur le mur et au sol.

- Celui qui a saigné ici n'a pas dû quitter cette cave debout sur ses jambes, constata-t-il. Il ou elle a dû être assommé.

Au même instant, deux hommes vêtus de tenues de protection bleues firent irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Passez-moi cette cave au peigne fin. Je veux savoir à qui appartient ce sang. Analysez chaque morceau de métal, trouvez des empreintes, leur ordonna Novak.

- Lieutenant, ça va nous prendre un temps fou.

- Je sais. Faites au plus vite.

La petite police de Brewster n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer pareille affaire, et manquait de personnel. Les enlèvements et les morts violentes n'étaient pas légion sur la presqu'île.

- Que faisaient-ils dans cette cave en pleine nuit ? reprit Novak.

- On l'ignore, répondit Philip, d'un air dépité.

- Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient un fantôme, suggéra Spencer.

- Un fantôme ? s'étonna Novak, l'air incrédule.

- Oui, je raconte souvent aux hôtes la légende du fantôme de William Brewster, et parfois les invités se prennent au jeu … un peu trop, expliqua Spencer. Avant-hier j'ai surpris les Castle dans l'aile en travaux au dernier étage. Je pense qu'ils cherchaient le fantôme.

- Vous pensez qu'un flic comme le Lieutenant Beckett cherchait un fantôme ?

- Et bien … peut-être …

- Vous savez qui est le Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda Novak sur un ton plein de reproche.

- Non, reconnut Spencer.

- Et bien je peux vous dire que le Lieutenant Beckett, que je ne connais que de nom, cherchait ici tout ce que votre petite tête peut bien vouloir imaginer. Mais certainement pas un fantôme.


	10. Chapter 18-19

**Chapitre 18**

_Manoir Tudor, aux alentours de 10h._

Novak s'avança à son tour dans la cave, en fit le tour, scrutant les murs, circonspect.

- Vos alarmes ne se sont pas déclenchées ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non, répondit Philip.

- Elles sont fiables ?

- Oui. On a des caméras extérieures aussi. Vous pourrez vérifier.

- Comment on entre ici ? continua Novak, fermement.

- Par le tunnel, d'où on vient, c'est tout, répondit Philip.

- Comment on en sort ?

- Eh bien … par le même chemin, répondit Philip, un peu circonspect par l'enchaînement des questions du Lieutenant Novak.

- Donc, après le fantôme, vous êtes en train de me laisser croire qu'un lieutenant de police et son mari se sont volatilisés dans votre cave à vin ? Comme par enchantement ? s'énerva Novak en toisant Philip et Spencer de haut, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée vu leur corpulence.

Les deux hommes préférèrent ne rien répondre. Ce lieutenant Novak n'avait pas l'air commode.

- Ramirez, réunissez tout le monde dans le salon : le personnel, la famille, tout le monde. Personne ne sort d'ici tant qu'on ne les a pas retrouvés. Trouvez-moi le commissariat de rattachement du lieutenant Beckett à New-York, et appelez-le. Il faut qu'on sache si elle était sur une enquête. Ils auront peut-être une piste à nous suggérer.

- Spencer, accompagnez l'officier Ramirez, s'il vous plaît, lui demanda Philip.

Spencer s'exécuta, guidant Ramirez vers la sortie.

- Quelque chose a disparu ici ? reprit Novak.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas non, répondit Philip en réfléchissant. A part toutes ces bouteilles cassées, le reste a l'air en place.

- Il y avait quelque chose de valeur ? insista Novak.

- De valeur ? s'étonna Philip. Et bien du vin. Du bon vin, mais rien d'exceptionnel.

- Et ailleurs dans le manoir ?

- Non, on n'a pas grand-chose qui ait vraiment de la valeur ici. Spencer a fait le tour de toutes les pièces. Il ne manque rien.

Novak savait que, de réputation, ce lord anglais vivait simplement et modestement, et qu'il avait le cœur sur la main.

- Vous avez un coffre ? continua-t-il, envisageant tous les mobiles possibles.

- Oui. Dans ma chambre.

- Il n'a pas été forcé ?

- Non. Personne n'est entré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il contient ?

- Les bijoux de ma femme, essentiellement. Vous pensez que quelqu'un voulait cambrioler mon coffre, est tombé sur les Castle et les a ….. et s'en est pris à eux ?

- J'envisage différentes possibilités, Monsieur.

Novak se saisit de son téléphone, et donna l'ordre à son interlocuteur d'aller inspecter la chambre de Monsieur et Madame Tudor.

- Vous n'avez rien entendu cette nuit ?

- Non, je dormais. Spencer a entendu du bruit vers six heures. Mais c'est tout.

- Votre majordome aurait pu s'en prendre aux Castle ? demanda Novak.

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! Pourquoi Spencer leur aurait-il voulu du mal ? s'offusqua Philip.

Novak garda pour lui le fait que cela lui paraisse étrange d'avoir affaire au manoir Tudor deux fois en trois jours, alors qu'il ne se passait jamais grand-chose de palpitant dans cette région. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi de finir sa carrière ici, de la manière la plus paisible qui soit.

- Et le reste du personnel ?

- C'est impossible, Lieutenant. Hormis Spencer et moi, personne n'a la force de faire un tel grabuge. Et Spencer a été le premier à vouloir vous appeler.

- Et vous ? demanda Novak sans détour.

- Moi ? s'étonna Philip, stupéfait qu'on ose le soupçonner. Je dormais, Lieutenant. Demandez à mon épouse. Et à Spencer. Il est venu me réveiller.

- Monsieur Tudor, je ne crois ni aux fantômes, ni à la magie, alors expliquez-moi comment on peut entrer dans votre manoir.

- Il y a des souterrains je suppose, enfin non, j'en suis sûr, mais je ne les connais pas. Je sais qu'ils existent, mais je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt.

- Il y a un souterrain qui part de cette cave ?

- S'il y en a un, je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Cherchez un passage, une trappe, quoi que ce soit qui permette de sortir d'ici ! lança Novak aux deux agents occupés à récolter des preuves.

- Ok, Lieutenant.

- Vous avez un plan des sous-sols ? reprit-il à l'intention de Philip.

- Non. Les plans originaux sont au cadastre du Musée des pèlerins à Plymouth.

- Il faut aller les chercher. Sullivan, allez-y.

- Ce sont des documents historiques qui ont plus de quatre-cent ans, on n'a certainement pas le droit de les sortir du Musée, Lieutenant. Et, ils ne sont pas accessibles comme ça au tout venant.

- Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être le tout-venant ? s'indigna Novak.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais on ne les déchiffre pas aisément. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que ma fille Violet accompagne l'officier Sullivan. Elle a étudié l'histoire du manoir. Elle pourra être utile.

- Très bien. Va pour Violet. Sullivan, allez trouver Mademoiselle Tudor, et dépêchez-vous. Je veux une description précise, mètre par mètre, de tous les souterrains qui passent sous ce manoir. Monsieur, emmenez-moi dans la chambre des Castle.

Philip escorta le lieutenant Novak jusqu'au premier étage. Il constata le lit défait, les téléphones posés sur les tables de chevet, les vêtements de la veille sur le dos d'une chaise, les chaussures sagement rangées dans le placard. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les Castle n'avaient pas volontairement disparu.

Deux jeunes officiers en uniforme firent leur entrée dans la chambre.

- Retournez-moi cette chambre. Trouvez quelque chose, leur ordonna Novak, tout en s'approchant de la table où s'étalaient des feuilles de papier.

Il lut rapidement les informations qui semblaient y avoir été consignées avec minutie : quelqu'un, le lieutenant Beckett, probablement, avait listé des suspects potentiels et les détails concernant chacun d'eux, mais aussi les pièces du manoir et des objets y ayant été découverts. Il y avait aussi plusieurs suppositions. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que les Castle avaient enquêté sur la mort du jeune jardinier, mais il s'abstint de faire tout commentaire devant Philip Tudor.

- Monsieur Tudor, rejoignez votre personnel et votre famille, s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous retrouve en bas dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord.

Philip disparut dans le couloir. Novak enfila des gants en latex, et se saisit des téléphones posés près du lit. Sur celui du mari, il n'y avait pas d'appel en absence. Le dernier appel entrant provenait d'un certain « Ryan » la veille au soir. Le nom l'interpella immédiatement : Ryan était l'un des flics de New-York qui l'avait appelé pour le dossier de Joshua Black. Il y avait un autre appel entrant en provenance du « Poste » dans la matinée d'hier. Sur le téléphone du lieutenant Beckett, il y avait un appel en absence d'un dénommé « Esposito » aux alentours de neuf heures ce matin même. Le deuxième flic. Il découvrit plusieurs messages et appels échangés depuis samedi, entre Beckett et ces deux flics qui étaient certainement ses collègues. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Les Castle enquêtaient en douce sur son affaire. Certes, elle était classée, mais c'était son affaire. Ces deux flics de New-York leur avaient raconté des salades au téléphone pour récupérer les rapports d'enquête. D'abord un brin énervé qu'on se soit immiscé comme ça sur son territoire, il se ravisa, réalisant que si les Castle s'étaient donnés du mal pour résoudre cette affaire pendant leurs congés, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque mystère à éclaircir. Joshua Black était-il lié à l'une de leurs affaires new-yorkaises pour qu'ils s'y intéressent ? Ou bien Beckett était-elle ce genre de flics qui, en quête de justice perpétuelle, ne s'arrête jamais et se lance corps et âme dans la résolution de tous les supposés crimes du monde ?

- Vous avez trouvé son arme et son badge ? demanda Novak à l'un des agents, tout en farfouillant dans les tiroirs.

- Non, Lieutenant.

- Cherchez encore.

D'après les notes, les Castle avaient trouvé des indices, et suspectaient plusieurs personnes. Pourquoi avaient-ils eu un doute ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus lui en parler plutôt que de se lancer seuls dans cette enquête clandestine ? Certes, il avait envoyé promener assez méchamment les deux flics de New-York quand, au téléphone, ils avaient commencé à douter de la thèse de son légiste. Mais, il pouvait aussi se montrer cordial, et même avoir l'esprit ouvert, quand on se donnait la peine d'aller au-delà de son caractère de prime-abord désagréable. Les Castle avaient dû se dire qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le convaincre vu comment il avait rabroué leurs collègues au téléphone. Pour lui, il était clair que Joshua Black s'était suicidé, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à dire de cette affaire. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au manoir samedi matin, mais Ramirez avait eu l'air catégorique. Tout indiquait un suicide. Il y avait même la lettre du jeune jardinier faisant ses adieux.

De toute évidence, la disparition des Castle ne pouvait avoir que trois explications : leur enquête supposée secrète sur la mort de Black, une enquête pour laquelle ils auraient été infiltrés ici, ou bien à trop farfouiller, ils s'étaient attirés les foudres de quelqu'un. Mais ils étaient deux, et elle était flic. Le gars qui s'en était pris à eux devait être redoutable. Pourquoi les avait-il fait disparaître ? Un enlèvement ? Cela faisait environ quatre heures qu'ils avaient disparu, si l'on se fiait aux déclarations du majordome. Si c'était pour les tuer, pourquoi ne pas les avoir tués sur place ? Pourquoi s'être embêtés à emmener leurs corps ? Comment un homme seul peut emmener deux personnes ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient affaire à plusieurs ravisseurs ? Il y avait tellement de questions en suspens.

* * *

><p><span>12ème<span> _District, New-York, au même moment._

En ce début de journée, le Capitaine Victoria Gates était tranquillement plongée dans sa paperasse matinale, griffonnant d'un geste vif son autographe au bas de rapports divers, décortiquant son courrier avec attention, l'esprit encore un peu plongé dans la douce félicité du week-end qu'elle venait de passer en famille, quand le téléphone sonna.

Elle répondit nonchalamment, mais de ce ton sec et autoritaire qui donnait toujours l'impression à son interlocuteur qu'il la dérangeait. Elle se figea en entendant l'annonce que lui faisait un certain officier Ramirez de la police de Brewster dans le Massachusetts. C'est la colère qui l'emporta d'abord. Où Beckett et Richard Castle avaient-ils encore été se fourrer ? Mais en quelques secondes, malgré les années d'expérience, elle sentit une boule d'angoisse se former au fond de son ventre. Un de ses lieutenants et son écrivain de mari avaient disparu.

Elle raccrocha, à la fois sous le choc, inquiète, et furieuse, resta interdite quelques secondes, avant de se précipiter hors de son bureau.

- Esposito, Ryan ! s'écria-t-elle, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Les gars sursautèrent, se levèrent d'un bond comme des automates, et se dépêchèrent de s'exécuter. Quand Gates avait ce ton-là et cet air grave, ils avaient plutôt intérêt à filer droit. Ils entrèrent dans son bureau avec appréhension, échangeant des regards interrogateurs et perplexes.

Gates fit claquer rageusement la porte dans leur dos, et se posta devant eux.

- Beckett et Monsieur Castle ont disparu, lâcha-t-elle fermement, sans détour, en les regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Esposito et Ryan prirent un air surpris, imaginant d'abord que leurs collègues avaient pu suivre une piste, et disparaître de leur plein gré.

- Comment ça disparus ? On les …, commença Ryan, pensant au fait qu'ils leur avaient parlé la veille.

L'air grave et angoissé de Gates leur fit comprendre que l'affaire était sérieuse.

- Je viens d'avoir un appel de la police de Brewster, à Cape Cod, expliqua Gates. Ils ont été alertés par le propriétaire du manoir où Beckett et Monsieur Castle passaient leur week-end. Ils auraient été agressés dans la cave, vers six heures ce matin, et emmenés, Dieu sait où.

Cette fois, les gars se lancèrent un regard alarmé. Ils leur avaient pourtant dit d'être prudents. A trop fourrer leur nez partout, ils avaient dû énerver le meurtrier du jardinier et s'attirer des ennuis. Ils avaient beau avoir confiance en l'efficacité de Beckett et Castle quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, et sentirent l'angoisse les gagner. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, instinctivement, l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent sur place. Il fallait qu'ils aillent les chercher.

- On y va, lâcha aussitôt Esposito sur un ton ferme et décidé, on va les retrouver.

- Lieutenant Esposito, vous n'allez nulle part ! répondit le Capitaine avec autorité.

- Il s'agit de Beckett et Castle, Capitaine ! lança-t-il avec énervement, presque avec rage.

- On ne peut pas laisser les flics de Brewster gérer ça tous seuls ! continua Ryan, tout aussi déterminé.

- Asseyez-vous ! leur ordonna Gates en les dévisageant à tour de rôle de ses yeux assassins.

- Capitaine, on doit y aller ! tenta d'insister Esposito. Beckett est …

Il avait pensé à Beckett, enceinte de trois mois, mais s'était rappelé in extremis que le Capitaine n'était pas encore informée.

- Quoi Beckett ? Asseyez-vous ! asséna Gates avec autorité, ne leur laissant plus la possibilité de discuter.

Ils s'abstinrent de répondre, et s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, et leur faisant face, elle les toisa de toute sa hauteur, les dévisageant d'un air furieux.

- Que savez-vous de tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans ce manoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Ils étaient en week-end … romantique …, commença Ryan, l'air de rien.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! s'écria Gates si fort qu'ils sursautèrent. Je crois qu'assurer leurs arrières est le dernier de vos soucis !

- Ils étaient sur un truc, marmonna Esposito.

- Un truc ? Ils enquêtaient ? Hors de notre juridiction ? fit Gates avec stupeur.

Gates enchaînait les questions. D'un côté elle cherchait à comprendre, et de l'autre, elle était furieuse qu'encore une fois Beckett et Castle ne se soient pas souciés des règles, au point de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Un gars, le jardinier, est mort le soir de leur arrivée, expliqua Ryan. Les flics du coin ont conclu au suicide, mais Beckett et Castle ont découvert que c'était un meurtre.

- Ils enquêtaient là-dessus ? Bon sang, ils ne peuvent rien faire comme tout le monde ces deux-là. Se reposer un week-end c'est trop leur demander ?! s'exclama le Capitaine, à la fois incrédule et furieuse.

- Vous savez comment ils sont, Capitaine … mais …

- Vous les avez aidés ? demanda Victoria Gates, en leur lançant un regard furibond.

Ils ne répondirent pas, regardant vaguement dans le vide.

- Bien-sûr que vous les avez aidés ! Je me demande même pourquoi je pose la question ! s'écria-t-elle rageusement. Quelle fine équipe j'ai là !

- Ils ont raison, Capitaine, le gars ne s'est pas suicidé, osa ajouter Esposito comme pour se justifier.

Le sang de Gates ne fit qu'un tour. Elle les fusilla du regard.

- Je me fiche qu'ils aient raison ou non ! hurla-t-elle. Ils sont peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Ça vous fera une belle jambe de savoir qu'ils avaient raison !

Ils avaient rarement vu leur capitaine perdre son aplomb ainsi. Ses dernières paroles jetèrent comme un froid, et un silence pesant tomba sur le bureau. Chacun se tut, plongé avec désarroi dans ses propres réflexions. Tous les trois savaient qu'ensemble Beckett et Castle s'en étaient toujours sortis, que leur force était d'être là l'un pour l'autre, que Castle ne laisserait rien arriver à Beckett, et inversement. Ils étaient complémentaires, dans la moindre de leurs pensées, dans le moindre de leurs actes. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se tordre d'angoisse pour leurs amis et collègues. Esposito était à deux doigts d'entraîner Ryan avec lui et de partir pour Cape Cod, peu importe ce que Gates en pensait.

- Qu'est-ce que disent les flics sur place ? demanda Ryan, brisant le silence.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Gates. Leur voiture n'a pas bougé. Ils ne sont pas sortis du manoir. Ils n'ont même pas pris leurs téléphones. Quelqu'un les a fait sortir de la cave, ils ne savent pas comment pour l'instant. On a dû les contraindre, mais il se peut qu'ils aient été inconscients.

- Inconscients ? Ils sont blessés ? demanda Esposito, presque affolé.

- Il y avait pas mal de sang sur un mur, répondit Gates.

Les gars échangèrent de nouveau un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il était presque dix heures, cela faisait donc quatre heures qu'ils avaient disparu. Il n'y avait eu aucun appel les concernant, aucune demande de rançon, leurs familles ne semblaient pas avoir été contactées.

- Beckett avait son arme ? reprit Gates, plus posément, refoulant sa colère pour réfléchir.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle ne prend pas son arme en week-end, expliqua Esposito.

- Vous voyez une affaire en cours qui aurait pu amener quelqu'un à s'en prendre à eux là-bas ?

- Non. C'est forcément lié à ce manoir, affirma Esposito.

- Ils avaient une piste sérieuse pour ce jardinier ? demanda Gates, cherchant une explication plausible.

- Ils soupçonnaient plusieurs personnes. Quelqu'un a dû se rendre compte qu'ils fouinaient, expliqua Ryan.

- Très bien. J'y vais, lâcha Gates en se mettant à ranger prestement les dossiers étalés sur son bureau.

- Vous y allez ? s'étonna Esposito, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris.

- L'un de mes lieutenants est porté disparu. Ainsi que Monsieur Castle. Alors oui je vais sur place, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- On vient aussi, Capitaine, s'empressa d'ajouter Esposito.

- Non. Vous restez ici.

Elle vit les regards interloqués et angoissés de ses hommes qui la dévisageaient.

- J'ai besoin de vous ici, leur expliqua-t-elle fermement. Passez au peigne fin la vie de tous ceux qui vivent dans ce manoir.

- On l'a fait, Capitaine, il n'y a pas grand-chose, répondit Ryan.

- Recommencez ! lança-t-elle avec autorité. Epluchez toutes les pistes. Concentrez-vous sur ce jardinier Il faut trouver qui les a fait disparaître.

- Capitaine, on préfèrerait …, tenta Esposito, qui ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas aller rechercher lui-même ses amis.

- Esposito, c'est un ordre. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité là-bas.

- Mais, Capitaine, si …

Gates sentit tout le désarroi de ses hommes, et tenta de les rassurer, à sa façon.

- On va les retrouver, affirma Gates, en les regardant avec conviction. On va les retrouver, je les ramène ici, et ensuite je vous botte les fesses à tous les quatre.

Les gars esquissèrent un sourire. Il savait que Gates, malgré sa colère, était tout aussi inquiète qu'eux. Elle aimait Beckett, comme tout le monde ici, et avait appris à apprécier Castle aussi, par la force des choses. Elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Elle avait raison. Il fallait qu'ils restent ici pour trouver une piste.

* * *

><p>Tunnel souterrain, Manoir Tudor, 10h30<p>

Ils s'étaient remis à marcher, tels des ombres avançant furtivement dans ce tunnel. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà parcouru des kilomètres de souterrains, mais en réalité ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas tant marché que ça. Leur rythme était lent, et sans repères dans l'obscurité, ils avaient du mal à évaluer les distances. Plus ils avançaient, plus le sol était humide, si bien qu'ils commencèrent à devoir marcher dans quelques centimètres d'eau. A chacun de leur pas, le niveau de l'eau semblait montrer.

- Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de ne pas mettre mes pantoufles, fit remarquer Rick avec un sourire, essayant de dédramatiser la situation.

- Si ça continue comme ça, on va devoir nager …

- La région est marécageuse, et ces tunnels sont vieux comme le monde, l'eau s'infiltre partout, expliqua Rick en pataugeant maintenant de l'eau jusqu'à mi- mollet.

- C'est de pire en pire. C'est glacial …

- Oui, moi qui trouvais l'eau de la piscine froide …

Kate sentait qu'elle puisait dans ses derniers retranchements pour continuer à avancer. Le froid et l'humidité commençaient à transir tous ses muscles, et elle désespérait peu à peu de parvenir à sortir d'ici. Marcher dans l'eau compliquait encore leur avancée, et l'obligeait à forcer sur ses jambes. La douleur aux cuisses la tiraillait. Son mal de tête persistait, et de temps à autre, une douleur lancinante lui transperçait le crâne. Elle était inquiète de se sentir faiblir, inquiète aussi pour le bébé.

- Castle, on fait une pause s'il te plaît, fit-elle en s'arrêtant et lâchant sa main.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement en se tournant vers elle.

- Je fatigue un peu, reconnut-elle.

Il pataugea pour revenir vers elle, et ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur, les pieds dans l'eau, tentant de reprendre des forces. Elle sentait qu'il était épuisé aussi, et qu'il avait mal, même s'il prenait sur lui, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et plaisantait comme à son habitude pour ne pas céder à la panique.

- Rick … Si on n'y arrivait pas …

- On va sortir d'ici, affirma-t-il, comme une évidence.

- Ce tunnel n'en finit pas … si cette fois, on ne …

- On va sortir, Kate. Viens par-là, fit-il en la prenant contre lui de son bras valide.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il frotta doucement son dos, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne, tentant de la rassurer par sa présence. Il se maudissait de l'avoir entraînée ici, de l'exposer ainsi au danger et à la peur, de la faire souffrir, de mettre en jeu sa vie et celle de leur enfant. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose … Tout ça pour une ridicule histoire de fantôme. D'un geste tendre sous son menton, il la fit lever la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa, caressant doucement son bras gelé.

- A l'heure qu'il est, les flics doivent être là, reprit-il Ils vont contacter le poste. Les gars vont remuer ciel et terre pour nous retrouver.

- Oui.

- Et Gates non plus ne lâchera rien. Alors au pire des cas, même si on ne trouvait pas la sortie, eux nous trouveront.

- Tu as raison, sourit-elle.

- Comment va ta tête ?

- Etat stable, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et Bébé ?

- Il va bien. Pas de souci de ce côté-là.

- Dès qu'on sort d'ici, direction l'hôpital. Inutile de protester à l'avance.

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- Je te connais, sourit-il. Allez, on y va ?

- Oui. Sortons d'ici.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

_Grand salon, Manoir Tudor, 11h30._

Le lieutenant Novak et l'officier Ramirez avaient installé dans le grand salon leur poste de crise. Ils avaient trouvé tout le monde plutôt coopératif, et désireux de comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire. La famille Tudor, les hôtes, le personnel avaient été interrogés, empreintes et ADN avaient été relevés afin d'éliminer plus facilement les fausses pistes si les experts trouvaient des indices probants dans la cave. Personne n'avait opposé la moindre objection mais les interrogatoires n'avaient pas été très fructueux. Rien de suspect n'avait été entendu ou observé durant ces derniers jours au manoir, excepté le suicide de Joshua Black. Seul le majordome avait expliqué avoir entendu le bruit fracassant en provenance des étages inférieurs vers six heures du matin. Il avait mis peu de temps à découvrir que le drame venait de se produire dans la cave, ce qui impliquait que l'intrus soit parti très rapidement après son forfait, et forcément par un passage donnant directement dans la cave ou le tunnel d'accès. La femme de chambre était éplorée, et n'avait rien à leur apprendre. Margareth Tudor était plus inquiète qu'on ait pu s'introduire dans sa demeure malgré les alarmes que du sort des Castle. Mais elle avait l'air tout à fait hors de cause, et se chargea, avec le majordome et son époux d'escorter les officiers dans les différentes pièces du manoir, afin qu'ils puissent procéder à une inspection des lieux. Philip Tudor collaborait avec dévouement aux recherches, s'efforçant de répondre le mieux possible à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait. Le couple Monroe, en week-end au manoir également, vu leur âge, leur inquiétude et leur perplexité, furent aussi éliminés de la liste des suspects. La vieille dame très bavarde, était prompte à proposer toutes les pistes possibles et imaginables, et Novak s'évertua à canaliser son énergie. Son époux, Wyatt, s'inquiéta surtout que quelqu'un ait pu vouloir du mal à un si gentil couple. Tous les deux se gardèrent bien de préciser qu'ils savaient que les Castle enquêtaient, mais les policiers ne les interrogèrent pas à ce sujet. Le seul interrogatoire intéressant fut celui de la cuisinière, Miss Peacok. Elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète et choquée, mais aussi stressée. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude des interrogatoires de police, puisque Novak avait lu dans les notes des Castle qu'elle avait un casier plutôt chargé, vieux de dix ans. Ramirez avait vérifié et confirmé l'information. Des hommes au poste avaient été chargés de faire des recherches sur tous les anciens complices des voies de fait passées de la cuisinière. Elle ne leur apprit néanmoins rien de plus, et, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas elle qui avait agressé les Castle.

Novak ne posa délibérément aucune question à tout ce joli monde sur le fait que les Castle enquêtaient sur la mort du jardinier. Ils avaient réussi, semble-t-il, à agir en douce puisque personne ne lui en avait parlé, et il avisa qu'il était préférable que cela reste secret, au cas où il s'avèrerait nécessaire de rouvrir l'enquête. Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on marche sur ses platebandes comme les Castle l'avaient fait, il n'était pas du style à faire preuve d'étroitesse d'esprit. Si un lieutenant de police avait jugé bon de se poser des questions sur la mort du jardinier au point de se donner tant de mal pour récolter des informations, alors il en tiendrait compte le temps venu. Dorénavant, concernant l'affaire Black, il se méfiait de tout le monde ici.

Il avait envoyé l'officier Sullivan à Plymouth accompagné de Violet Tudor. Ils avaient pour tâche de trouver sur les plans conservés au cadastre du Musée des pèlerins un ou plusieurs souterrains partant de la cave. Ils en avaient pour plus d'une heure à atteindre Plymouth. Sans compter le temps qu'il leur faudrait ensuite pour étudier les vieux plans.

En attendant, des renforts étaient arrivés de Barnstable pour aider à l'inspection complète du manoir, de ses trois corps de bâtiments, ses trois étages, et ses jardins. Dans la cave et le tunnel, plusieurs officiers étudiaient les pierres une par une, essayant de trouver un mécanisme actionnant l'ouverture d'un éventuel passage secret, tandis que les deux experts répertoriaient minutieusement chaque morceau de métal ou de verre, chaque trace suspecte. C'était un véritable travail de fourmi qui prenait du temps. Novak avait appelé des équipes cynophiles pour explorer les abords du manoir, mais elles allaient arriver de Plymouth, et là encore il fallait s'avérer patients. S'il avait choisi de finir sa carrière dans cette presqu'île aux paysages idylliques et au calme reposant, Novak se devait de reconnaître qu'il valait mieux éviter de disparaître ou d'être sur le point de mourir dans le coin tant la région était éloignée des services de police et de secours.

Eleanor et Rose avaient été autorisées à retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Rose se chargea d'occuper Amy, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment perturbée par toute cette agitation, en la faisant dessiner à la grande table du salon. Eleanor, en cuisine, prépara du café et des encas pour l'ensemble des équipes. Elle se montra disponible et à la disposition des policiers, même si elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : parvenir à s'éclipser pour contacter Jack afin de savoir s'il était ou non à l'origine de la disparition des Castle. Savannah et Wyatt étaient libres de leurs mouvements, à condition qu'ils restent à demeure dans le manoir. Wyatt préféra se soustraire à l'angoisse ambiante, et rejoignit leur suite, afin de s'occuper l'esprit pendant cette attente pesante. Quant à Savannah, elle se plut à errer parmi les policiers qui allaient et venaient, descendaient et montaient les étages, téléphonaient, prenaient des notes. Emerveillée, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, plongé en plein cœur d'un de ses feuilletons policiers, et tentait de capter des informations intéressantes. Evidemment, elle était inquiète pour les Castle, mais les événements dramatiques de ces derniers jours mettaient du piment dans sa vie de retraitée.

Installé à la table du salon, Novak se pencha sur les notes du Lieutenant Beckett et de son mari. En suivant le fil de leur pensée, il comprit qu'ils avaient trois suspects pour la mort de Joshua Black: le majordome et les maîtres de maison. A ce stade-là, il ne savait pas si les Castle avaient raison ou tort, mais ce qui était certain, c'est que si l'une de ces trois personnes avait tué le jardinier, et avait découvert que les Castle enquêtaient, elle n'avait absolument pas vraiment intérêt à les faire disparaître, voire même à les tuer et attendre tranquillement au manoir que la police arrive. A moins d'être vraiment bête. Faire disparaître un flic s'était, à coup sûr, attirer une foule de flics ici, qui ne lâcheraient rien tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé leur collègue disparu. D'après leurs notes toujours, le suspect n'était pas un tueur psychopathe. Ils imaginaient que la mort de Joshua était le résultat d'une dispute, et n'était peut-être pas intentionnelle. Dans la panique, l'assassin involontaire aurait maquillé le meurtre en suicide. Ce comportement ne correspondait pas à celui de quelqu'un agressant de sang-froid et violemment un lieutenant de police et son mari, faisant disparaître leurs corps, et se baladant tranquillement au milieu des flics.

Novak était admiratif de la ténacité et de l'inventivité des Castle. Dans leur chambre, ses hommes avaient trouvé des indices soigneusement emballés dans des sacs de congélation, et étiquetés avec rigueur : une corde, un poignard, un bout de papier, et un chandelier. Il avait tout fait envoyer directement au laboratoire d'expertise scientifique. Mais sa priorité n'était pas Joshua Black. Que le gamin se soit suicidé, ou qu'il ait été tué, il en était presque sûr, la disparition des Castle n'avait rien à voir avec le jardinier. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en était pris à eux, pour une raison indéterminée. Sa priorité, vu l'urgence de la situation, était de les retrouver, et par conséquent de découvrir par quel moyen quelqu'un avait pu s'introduire dans le manoir, et en ressortir avec deux otages. Pour l'instant, étant donné la faible quantité de sang trouvé dans la cave, il les supposait toujours en vie.

Il avait rappelé le Capitaine Gates du commissariat du 12ème District à New-York. Elle lui avait confirmé que le lieutenant Beckett était bien en congé, et n'avait aucune affaire en cours qui ait un lien de près ou de loin avec Cape Cod. Apparemment, ses lieutenants, Esposito et Ryan, avaient déjà fait des recherches sur toutes les personnes fréquentant le manoir ces jours-ci et n'avaient rien trouvé de suspect, mis à part le casier de Miss Peacok. Il était donc complètement perdu sur ce qui avait pu pousser quelqu'un à s'en prendre aux Castle sur leur lieu de villégiature. En enquêtant sur la mort du jardinier, ils avaient forcément dû gêner quelqu'un, ou trouver quelque chose de dérangeant.

Le Capitaine Gates avait décidé de prendre le premier vol pour Boston, et arriverait d'ici deux heures. Cela ne l'enchantait guère, pour ne pas dire que ça lui déplaisait beaucoup. Il avait bien tenté de lui dire que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire à ce stade des recherches, elle l'avait sèchement envoyé promener, lui rétorquant qu'elle se passait volontiers de son avis, et que la vie de ses hommes étant en danger, elle ne laisserait personne lui dicter ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il se serait bien passé de la présence d'un Capitaine de la police de New-York dans sa juridiction. Mais il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, tout à fait louable. Si Ramirez ou Sullivan avaient disparu même à l'autre bout du pays, il n'aurait pas réfléchi deux secondes avant de se rendre sur place.

* * *

><p><span><em>Tunnel souterrain, 11h30.<em>

Plus ils avançaient, plus Rick sentait la main de Kate tenir moins fermement la sienne. Ils marchaient, tels des automates mus par l'instinct de survie, le souffle court, la fatigue pesant sur chacun de leur pas. Ils croyaient avoir passé le passage le plus difficile, avec cette marche dans l'eau qui les avait épuisés et frigorifiés davantage, quand un mur se dessina dans l'obscurité, environ deux mètres devant eux. Rick s'arrêta brusquement, mettant fin à leur déambulation fantomatique.

- Il y a un mur, lâcha-t-il, effaré.

- Un mur ? Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Kate, tu as dit qu'il y avait toujours une sortie.

- Je sais, mais il y a un mur, fit-il complètement abasourdi.

Ils s'avancèrent, posèrent les mains à plat sur le mur de pierres, comme pour réaliser que le tunnel s'arrêtait bien là.

- Rick … dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai …, murmura Kate, avec désespoir.

Il ne répondit rien, continuant de tâtonner sur les pierres. Kate se laissa tomber assise contre la paroi, et replia ses genoux sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient enduré tout ce chemin pour tomber sur un cul-de-sac. Elle regardait Rick sans vraiment le voir dans la pénombre. Elle devinait ses gestes. Il s'obstinait à étudier les murs. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ça doit s'ouvrir, reprit-il, c'est obligé.

- Rick …

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-il, continuant de scruter les trois murs qui les entouraient, d'en détailler la moindre des rugosités sous ses mains.

Il s'énervait, et grognait parce que son bras le faisait souffrir. Kate sentait qu'il perdait patience.

- Rick … Laisse tomber, assis-toi …

- Non ! Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Je t'ai dit qu'on allait sortir d'ici, et on va sortir d'ici ! lança-t-il avec rage.

- S'il te plaît … arrête … calme-toi …, murmura-t-elle.

- Putain de mur ! s'écria-t-il furieusement.

C'était comme si l'angoisse et la tension qu'il avait accumulé durant toutes ces heures de marche, enfermés dans le noir le plus complet, ressortait d'un seul coup. Ils luttaient depuis des heures contre la douleur et la fatigue, et par sa faute, ils étaient peut-être définitivement coincés ici. Il avait beau détailler le mur dans la pénombre, il ne trouvait pas de bouton poussoir, ou de mécanisme à actionner.

- Rick …, je t'en prie, assis-toi …

Touché par les suppliques de Kate, il se résolut à s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Je suis désolé …, chuchota-t-il en la prenant contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Rick … ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de t'en vouloir, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Si j'avais été moins stupide, si j'avais un peu plus les pieds sur terre dès fois.

- Si tu avais davantage les pieds sur terre, tu ne serais pas toi, mon cœur, et je ne t'aimerais pas autant.

Il se redressa pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Ils vont nous trouver, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, caressant son visage entre ses mains, oubliant son propre désespoir pour apaiser le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment l'un contre l'autre, sans parler davantage, se réchauffant et se réconfortant de leur présence mutuelle. Rick réfléchissait. Passé son énervement, il restait persuadé que ce tunnel avait une sortie. Quel serait l'intérêt d'un tunnel si les deux extrémités ne menaient pas à deux endroits différents ? Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras, et attendre que peut-être on vienne les secourir. Il sentait Kate s'assoupir contre son épaule.

- Kate, chérie, ne t'endors pas …, fit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

- Je ne dors pas …, marmonna-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

- Il ne faut pas que tu dormes, ajouta-t-il en se levant délicatement.

- Que fais-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le voyant se remettre à tâtonner sur les murs.

- Je cherche une sortie, répondit-il commençant à étudier méthodiquement les pierres les unes après les autres.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de scruter chacun de ses gestes dans la pénombre.

- Parle-moi, Kate, où tu vas t'endormir, lui lança-t-il, sentant qu'elle n'était pas loin de somnoler.

- Je suis épuisée …

- Allez, allez, je t'écoute ! Tiens, raconte-moi donc qui était le fils de ce comte avec qui tu es sortie.

- C'était pour rire, sourit-elle, tu me vois sortir avec un noble ?

- Pas trop ton style d'homme, mais bon. Ça t'amuse de me raconter des bêtises !

- Beaucoup, oui. Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. C'est juste que je n'aime pas tes ex … ils sont toujours … bizarres.

- Tes ex sont moins bizarres peut-être ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Touché.

- C'est quoi mon style d'homme au fait ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- Ton style, c'est moi !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ? sourit-il.

- Si, mon cœur, répondit-elle tendrement, en le regardant faire courir sa main sur le mur.

Il se contenta de sourire en appuyant négligemment sur une pierre au ras du sol, qui s'enfonça, constatant avec stupeur et émerveillement que le mur se mettait à bouger. Kate se leva d'un bond, stupéfaite.

- Tu es génial ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Je te l'ai toujours dit.

Ils observèrent abasourdis le mur glisser tout seul et s'enfoncer dans la paroi, dévoilant un nouveau tunnel, long de quelques mètres seulement. Tout au bout, le souterrain était à son tour fermé par un mur, mais traversé cette fois par un léger faisceau de lumière qui semblait percer à travers les pierres. Ils se précipitèrent, pleins d'espoir, oubliant toutes leurs douleurs, courant jusqu'au mur, tâtonnant avec frénésie sur toutes les pierres, cherchant celle qui allait ouvrir un passage. Quelques secondes leur suffirent cette fois à trouver le sésame, et le mur se déplaça, laissant apparaître une immense salle ronde et sombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas d'ouverture, mais certaines pierres étaient suffisamment écartées pour laisser passer des rayons de lumière du jour. Ils se plantèrent au milieu de la pièce, tournant sur eux-mêmes pour embrasser l'étendue de l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. Il y avait une porte métallique fermée. Ils se précipitèrent pour tenter de l'ouvrir.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre d'Eleanor Peacok, aux environs de midi.<span>_

Elle avait attendu que les policiers aient fini l'inspection de tout le deuxième étage pour rejoindre sa chambre innocemment. Son ordinateur était posé bien en évidence sur son bureau, mais a priori, les flics n'avaient rien touché. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient, et semblaient surtout faire une exploration assez globale des lieux à la recherche d'un indice immédiat leur permettant de découvrir où étaient les Castle. Rapidement, elle effaça tout ce qui pouvait la relier à Jack et à ses histoires : les fichiers vidéo essentiellement et sa boîte mail. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe avec lui vu l'ampleur que prenait cette affaire. Elle avait passé trop de temps à reconstruire sa vie, et elle n'en remercierait jamais assez Philip Tudor, pour que Jack fasse tout foirer maintenant. Elle tenait à lui, mais avait trop souffert pour le suivre dans ses délires s'ils devenaient violents. Elle connaissait Jack depuis toujours ou presque. De près ou de loin, il avait toujours été mêlé à sa vie. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ils devaient tous les deux avoir une dizaine d'années. Elle passait un week-end à Cape Cod avec une copine de classe et ses parents, toute heureuse de s'éloigner un peu du restaurant familial, et de son quotidien difficile à Boston. En explorant les environs, elles étaient tombées par hasard sur Jack et son ami Oliver, qui jouaient dans les bois entourant le manoir. Déjà, à l'époque, ils cherchaient le trésor. Les garçons se prenaient pour des aventuriers, s'imaginant un monde à mi-chemin tiré de leur imagination et des légendes entourant l'histoire de William Brewster. Elles s'étaient prises au jeu. A dix ans, c'était drôle, passé quarante, ça devenait affligeant. A l'adolescence, elle s'était amourachée de Jack, qui avait été son premier amour. Il habitait Boston et avait tout du mauvais garçon. Elle aimait ça. Il était dans tous les mauvais coups, rien ne lui faisait peur. Il était toujours assez malin pour ne pas aller trop loin et ne pas se faire prendre. Ils étaient sortis ensemble deux ans. Elle aimait être la petite amie bien sage d'un mauvais garçon. Et puis du jour au lendemain, il l'avait laissée tomber. C'est alors que sa vie avait basculé. Elle avait commencé à fréquenter de vrais délinquants, pas aussi malins que Jack, et à tremper dans de sales histoires. Elle s'en était toujours sortie sans trop de casse, avec quelques mois de prison par-ci par-là. Elle l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises, et à chaque fois, leur entrevue s'était terminée de la même façon. Au lit. Et puis Philip Tudor était arrivé, et l'avait sortie de sa vie sordide pour l'embaucher en tant que cuisinière. Elle avait toujours admiré Philip, depuis que tout jeune homme il fréquentait le restaurant de ses grands-parents. Elle n'avait pas hésité. C'était la chance de sa vie, un moyen de s'en sortir. Et depuis dix ans, elle était exemplaire. Pas une fois elle n'avait revu Jack, ni entendu parler de lui. Si bien qu'il y a quelques mois, elle avait failli avoir une attaque en le voyant se pointer à la porte du manoir, avec une caisse de bocaux de cranberries. Il avait été embauché par Philip Tudor au sein de son entreprise, et, comme d'autres employés, il était parfois chargé de livrer au manoir des échantillons des productions afin qu'elles soient dégustées et testées au sein de la maisonnée avant d'être commercialisées. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle retombe sous son charme. Avec l'âge, il n'avait rien perdu de son côté mauvais garçon, et de son air ténébreux, bien au contraire. Ils avaient débuté une relation, se voyant seulement en dehors du manoir, toujours à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Peu à peu, Jack avait commencé à parler de ce trésor, comme quand il était gamin. Elle trouvait ça marrant. Après tout, chacun sa lubie. Et puis les choses s'étaient précisées. C'était devenu une véritable obsession. Et il l'avait entraînée là-dedans. Jusque-là, elle l'avait suivi les yeux fermés, par amour sans doute.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et se saisit de son téléphone pour l'appeler.

- Ouais, répondit-il dès la première sonnerie.

- Jack ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? lança-t-elle aussitôt.

- Fait quoi ? fit-il l'air innocent.

- A ton avis ?

- Raccroche bébé, je suppose que ça grouille de flics, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Oui.

- Alors raccroche et efface l'appel, ordonna-t-il.

- Tu les as tués ? demanda-t-elle, stressée d'entendre la réponse.

- On a le code, répondit-il, ignorant sa question. Il nous manque l'opportunité et on passe à l'action.

- Je ne veux plus, Jack, annonça-t-elle.

- Comment ça tu ne veux plus ? Tu te fous de moi ? s'énerva-t-il.

Elle connaissait son sale caractère, et depuis le temps, avait appris à y faire face sans crainte. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. C'était un mauvais bougre, mais il n'avait jamais été violent avec elle. C'était plus un filou qu'un délinquant. Il avait surtout trempé dans des vols en tout genre, mais jamais dans de grosses histoires. Cette violence à l'encontre des Castle l'étonnait même.

- Le plan ne prévoyait pas que tu tues des gens, une flic en plus. Je ne veux plus être mêlée à tes histoires. J'ai déjà donné.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, ricana-t-il.

- Où sont-ils alors ? demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il lui réponde.

- Je voulais juste leur faire une petite frayeur. Pour qu'ils arrêtent de fouiner.

- Ils ne nous gênaient pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Des flics sont toujours gênants à un moment ou un autre, répondit-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Tu crois leur faire peur et qu'ils quittent le manoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Ouais … T'inquiète, ils vont avoir la trouille de leur vie, répondit-il, convaincu d'avoir raison.

- Tu es complètement fou, Jack. Elle est flic bon sang, j'ai entendu le lieutenant Novak parler d'elle.

- C'est qui celui-là ? bougonna-t-il.

- Il cherche où ils sont passés. Il a dit qu'elle était flic à la criminelle. Ce n'est pas tes petites manigances qui vont lui faire peur.

- Et bien tu aurais dû la voir dans les vapes la tête en sang …, expliqua-t-il un sourire dans la voix, elle était plutôt mal en point.

- Elle est enceinte Jack ! s'indigna Eleanor.

- Je m'en fous. Elle est flic. Je n'aime pas les flics.

- Où sont-ils ? insista-t-elle.

- Les flics vont les trouver, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'ils meurent, expliqua-t-il.

- T'as vraiment un problème, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est toi qui as un problème. On est à deux doigts de réussir, de mettre la main sur le trésor, et toi tu veux tout foutre en l'air parce que tu as des scrupules.

- Un trésor … tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il contient ce foutu trésor … Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais pour un trésor ? Tu devais voler le coffre et c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais tués non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et s'ils meurent ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Arrête, ils ne vont pas mourir. Putain, ce trésor, ça fait trente ans que je le cherche ! s'écria-t-il rageusement.

- Justement. Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter, lui lâcha-t-elle.

- Tu étais d'accord, Bébé, poursuivit-il, d'une voix soudainement plus douce.

- J'étais d'accord tant que ça ne mettait pas en jeu la vie d'innocents.

- Putain ! J'aurais dû écouter mon père. Ne jamais mêler les femmes à ses affaires !

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de foutre ma vie en l'air pour toi et tes conneries de trésor, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour.

- Mes conneries de trésor ? Je ne suis pas le seul à croire en l'existence de ce trésor, je te rappelle. Oliver me soutient.

- Oliver ne t'a jamais demandé de braquer le manoir, et d'agresser une flic et son mari en les faisant disparaître. Alors ne le mêle pas à tes histoires de criminels.

- Tu es aussi criminelle que moi ma vieille … Avec ou sans toi, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

- Il est encore temps d'arrêter Jack. Réfléchis un peu pour une fois.

- C'est tout réfléchi.

- Putain, Jack, ouvre les yeux !

- Bébé, si tu ne veux plus participer ok. Mais s'il te plaît, ne fais pas tout foirer.

Elle ne répondit pas, raccrocha, et effaça l'appel.


	11. Chapter 20-21

**Chapitre 20**

_Petit salon, manoir Tudor, 13h._

Margareth avait installé Amy devant la télévision. Assise dans le fauteuil, elle la surveillait du coin de l'œil. La musique entraînante du dessin animé en bruit de fond, elle se perdit dans ses réflexions. D'un côté, elle se félicitait que les Castle aient disparu. Elle savait bien qu'elle était cruelle de se réjouir d'un tel malheur. Mais sa conscience ne pesait pas lourd face à la nécessité impérieuse de sauvegarder l'intégrité de sa famille, et leur bonheur. Les Castle étaient certes très gentils, mais Spencer les avait surpris à plusieurs reprises à errer dans les couloirs ou dans des pièces où ils n'avaient pas à se trouver. De là à ce qu'ils finissent par découvrir quelque chose la concernant, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Elle n'avait rien à voir dans leur disparition, et se demandait quelle sombre histoire ils avaient bien pu découvrir pour se faire agresser. Mais leur disparition l'arrangeait bien. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était que quelqu'un puisse s'être introduit dans le manoir en pleine nuit, et que cette personne cherchait forcément quelque chose. Quand toute cette histoire serait finie, il faudrait qu'elle incite Philip à faire installer davantage de caméras de surveillance, et qu'ils fassent vérifier l'existence de tous ces souterrains qui menaient à leur demeure.

- Je veux voir les oiseaux avec Joshua, fit soudain Amy, la tirant de ses réflexions.

- Joshua n'est pas là aujourd'hui, répondit Margareth, incapable de dire la vérité à sa petite fille, mais si tu veux on ira voir les oiseaux tout à l'heure, après ta sieste.

- Oui. Il sera là demain ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma puce.

Amy sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, et se replongea dans son dessin animé, tout en frottant le bout de chiffon qui lui servait de doudou contre sa joue. Margareth avait l'impression d'être l'être le plus inhumain et cruel au monde, mais elle ne parvenait pas à éprouver le moindre remord concernant Joshua. C'était peut-être un bon gamin, mais elle savait maintenant pourquoi Philip en avait vanté les louanges pendant des années.

- Margareth ? demanda tout à coup la voix de Spencer depuis le palier.

- Ils les ont retrouvés ?

- Non …, répondit-il, dépité.

Amy se tourna vers le majordome en reconnaissant sa voix.

- Spence ! lança-t-elle en se levant pour lui sauter au cou.

- Hey la puce ! sourit-il en l'attrapant pour la faire tourner en l'air. Tu n'es pas encore à la sieste ?

- Non ! Maman est là ?

- Pas encore. Quand tu seras réveillée, elle sera là je pense, répondit-il en la déposant délicatement sur le fauteuil.

- Tu me racontes une histoire ?

- Amy, regarde le dessin animé, ordonna gentiment Margareth. Je dois parler avec Spencer.

La petite fille mit son pouce dans sa bouche, et reprit son rituel avec son bout de chiffon, se reconcentrant sur la télévision.

- Tu as l'air inquiet, lâcha Margareth en regardant Spencer qui semblait réfléchir.

- J'espère qu'ils sont en vie.

- Ils fouinaient partout, se contenta de répondre Margareth. On récolte ce que l'on sème.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es à l'origine de leur disparition ? demanda Spencer, l'air presque affolé, envisageant pour la première fois cette possibilité, au vu de la réaction plutôt déconcertante de Margareth.

- Bien-sûr que non ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'essaie de comprendre. S'ils découvrent ce qu'on a fait, on serait accusés de dissimulation de cadavre, peut-être même de complicité de meurtre.

- Ils ne le découvriront pas. Comment veux-tu qu'ils aient la moindre preuve ? Depuis vendredi tout le monde traîne ici, ils ne pourront rien prouver. Et puis, il faudrait déjà qu'ils soient retrouvés.

- Tu peux vraiment être sans cœur parfois !

- Excuse-moi de penser au bonheur de ma famille avant le reste.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir qui a tué Joshua ? s'étonna le majordome.

- Non. Avec ce qu'il trafiquait, non. Désolée si je te semble insensible, mais je me fiche de qui l'a tué. Celui qui l'a fait habite notre maison, Spencer. C'est quelqu'un que nous aimons. Alors à quoi cela nous servirait de savoir qui l'a tué ?

- Ce n'est pas juste. Rose est dévastée et elle a des doutes.

- C'est une gamine. Elle est trop sensible et influençable.

- Philip aussi est malheureux, ajouta Spencer.

- Philip s'en remettra. Il n'avait qu'à gérer sa vie un peu plus intelligemment. Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas été malheureux d'apprendre ce qu'on fait tous les deux ?

- Ce qu'on faisait, la reprit-il. Tu sais qui a tué Joshua ?

- Non, mentit-elle. Et même si je savais, ça ne changerait rien.

- Tu as peut-être raison, mentit Spencer, préférant aller dans son sens.

Margareth n'avait jamais été, du moins avec lui, une femme très tendre et sensible. C'était plutôt une femme de poigne, toujours prompte à sauver les apparences, avec un caractère très affirmé. Une femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, et aimait diriger. Mais aujourd'hui, son attitude le sidérait. Vendredi soir, c'est elle qui avait découvert le corps de Joshua. Elle l'avait appelé, il était arrivé dans la minute qui avait suivie. Elle était complètement affolée, sous le choc, incapable de réfléchir posément. Elle lui avait simplement dit être entrée dans le petit salon, et l'avoir trouvé étendu là, blessé à la tête. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il était mort, et qu'elle avait vérifié plusieurs fois. Elle pensait que Joshua s'était disputé avec Philip peut-être. Lui, sans lui confier le fond de sa pensée, croyait que c'était Violet qui avait perdu son sang-froid avec le jardinier. Il les avait entendus crier au troisième étage quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans vraiment réfléchir davantage, leur seule et unique réaction avait été de faire croire que Joshua s'était suicidé. Ni Philip, ni Violet ne pouvaient se retrouver accusés de meurtre. C'était une évidence, pour lui, comme pour Margareth. Il s'étonnait maintenant d'avoir pu agir ainsi. Il avait l'impression de découvrir la perversité de l'âme humaine. Lui qui avait toujours été le plus sage des petits garçons, le plus discipliné des adolescents, un adulte toujours raisonnable et réfléchi, n'avait pas analysé deux secondes la situation, et instinctivement, il avait agi à l'encontre de la loi, pour protéger des êtres chers. Mais avec le recul, et maintenant qu'il était convaincu que Violet n'y était pour rien dans la mort de Joshua, sa conscience se rappelait à lui. Il fallait retrouver les Castle. Et ensuite, il leur parlerait.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Spencer et Margareth n'entendirent pas la vieille dame qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, ravie d'avoir pu entendre des informations croustillantes.

* * *

><p><em><span>Grand salon, Manoir Tudor, 13 h.<span>_

Le Capitaine Victoria Gates venait de faire son entrée dans le hall du manoir Tudor. A peine il l'aperçut se présenter à la porte du grand salon, escortée par un officier, Novak comprit ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait l'air ferme et résolu de la femme de pouvoir habituée à commander et à gérer ses troupes avec poigne et autorité.

- Capitaine Victoria Gates, annonça-t-elle sèchement, en lui tendant la main.

- Lieutenant Novak.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Philip et Spencer qui se tenaient là également.

- Philip Tudor, le propriétaire, et voici mon majordome Spencer.

- C'est vous qui vous êtes aperçus qu'ils avaient disparu ? demanda-t-elle, sans s'encombrer de davantage de politesse.

- Oui, Madame, répondit Spencer.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- J'ai regardé dans leur chambre, répondit simplement le majordome, ils n'y étaient pas.

- Vous avez l'habitude de regarder dans les chambres des hôtes de votre manoir ? s'étonna sèchement Gates.

- Non, Madame. Mais j'ai entendu du bruit et … je pensais que ça venait de l'étage des hôtes, alors j'ai vérifié les chambres.

- Bien. Beckett et Castle ont-ils parlé de quelque chose de surprenant ou d'inhabituel qu'ils auraient vu ou entendu ces derniers jours ? continua-t-elle, questionnant les témoins comme si Novak n'existait pas.

Il se contentait de l'observer, pas intimidé, mais forcé de reconnaître que cette Victoria Gates était déterminée à retrouver les Castle, sûrement plus que tout le monde ici réuni. Elle n'était pas arrivée depuis cinq minutes, qu'elle avait pris les choses en main. Il la laissa faire, sans s'en offusquer. Il n'aurait pas agi différemment dans son cas.

- Non, répondirent Philip et Spencer d'une seule et même voix.

- Réfléchissez, Monsieur Spencer. C'est votre rôle d'espionner tout ce qui se passe ici non ?

- Eh bien … pas vraiment, Madame, mais …avant-hier soir, ils ont entendu du bruit au troisième étage de l'aile Est. Pour rire, je leur ai dit que c'était sûrement le fantôme.

- Vous avez d'autres jeux amusants de ce genre ? s'offusqua Gates en le fusillant du regard.

Spencer s'abstint de répondre, l'histoire de fantôme lui semblant évidemment bien ridicule au vu de la situation.

- Il y a quoi là-haut ? reprit Gates.

- Rien, à part du matériel, c'est en travaux depuis trois mois, répondit Philip.

- Vous avez des hommes qui ont inspecté le troisième étage ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Novak, comme si elle réalisait tout à coup qu'il était là.

- Ils y sont en ce moment, répondit-il calmement.

- Monsieur Tudor, Spencer, pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien-sûr.

Philip et Spencer quittèrent la pièce. Victoria Gates se tourna vers Novak.

- Dites à vos hommes là-haut de ramasser tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, ne ressemble pas à un outil ou un sac de plâtre ! lança-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Capitaine, je suis en charge de cette enquête, répondit fermement Novak.

- Si Beckett et Castle ont entendu quelque chose là-haut, ce n'était certainement pas un fantôme. Il faut trouver ce que c'était.

- Mes hommes savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

- Où en êtes-vous ? enchaîna-t-elle, sans même tenir compte de sa remarque. Vous comptez trouver mes hommes prochainement ?

- On fait le maximum, répondit-il, ignorant son ton ironique, comme pour lui montrer qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

- Ils ont disparu depuis sept heures, Lieutenant Novak, alors dépêchez-vous de trouver quelque chose avant que je fasse intervenir les autorités supérieures.

- Vous êtes à Cape Cod ici, Capitaine, fit-il remarquer. On fait avec les moyens du bord. Mais on va les trouver.

Il se mettait à la place du Capitaine Gates, inquiète pour ses hommes, et répondait à ses questions, sans tenir compte de son ton réprobateur. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour faire tout son possible pour les retrouver.

- Vous avez découvert comment ils ont été sortis de la cave ? reprit Gates, cherchant à en apprendre davantage.

- Non. Enfin, on sait que c'est par un tunnel souterrain. Les caméras de surveillance extérieures n'ont révélé aucun mouvement suspect. On a des hommes qui étudient les plans originaux du manoir à Plymouth. On ne devrait plus tarder à savoir d'où part ce tunnel.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé son arme ? poursuivit-elle.

- Non.

- Quelqu'un vous a donné une explication sur ce qu'ils faisaient dans la cave ?

- Non, mis à part le majordome qui suggère qu'ils auraient pu suivre un fantôme …

Gates lui lança un regard sidéré.

- Oui. Je sais, c'est ridicule, sourit-il, content de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi rationnel que lui.

- Non, pas vraiment. Ce serait bien le genre de Monsieur Castle de pourchasser un fantôme.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Malheureusement, non. Monsieur Castle est un peu … Enfin, il a très bien pu entraîner Beckett à la chasse aux fantômes, surtout si le majordome leur a dit qu'il y en avait un.

- Vous pensez que votre lieutenant de police chassait les fantômes dans la cave du manoir ?

- Pas vraiment. Disons qu'elle suivait sûrement son mari. A croire que l'amour fait faire des choses complètement irrationnelles.

- Vous allez peut-être me dire aussi que c'est le fantôme qui les a agressés ?

Gates le regarda avec des yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Je dis juste qu'ils ont pu se trouver en bas à cause de quelque chose qui pouvait laisser penser à Monsieur Castle qu'il y avait un fantôme. Mais le lieutenant Beckett a les pieds sur terre. Elle a dû chercher à savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière tout ça.

- Et celui qui était derrière tout ça s'en est pris à eux.

- Tout à fait. Mais ça ne nous aide pas à les retrouver.

- En tout cas, ils ont mené une sacrée enquête sur Black. Je suis admiratif.

- Ne le soyez pas autant. Ces deux-là m'agacent quand ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

- Monsieur Castle n'est pas flic pourtant vous parlez de lui comme si c'était un de vos hommes, fit remarquer Novak.

- Ne lui répétez pas. Je n'en finirais plus de l'entendre jubiler.

Le téléphone de Novak signala l'arrivée de plusieurs messages successifs, qu'il se hâta de lire.

- Bonne nouvelle. Ils ont localisé l'entrée des passages sur les plans. Il y en a deux. Un dans le couloir d'accès, et un dans la cave.

- Et la sortie des tunnels ?

- Pas encore. C'est très imprécis. Le tracé est inachevé sur les plans. Mais on a un périmètre de recherche.

Il s'empressa de passer un coup de téléphone pour ordonner que des recherches soient effectuées dans le secteur où Sullivan et Violet Tudor pensaient que les tunnels prenaient fin, à environ six kilomètres du manoir.

- Venez, on va trouver vos hommes ! lança-t-il à Gates.

Ils se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le sous-sol, où des projecteurs avaient été installés illuminant le couloir et la cave d'une lumière artificielle éblouissante. Plusieurs officiers étaient à l'œuvre, palpant les pierres, et cochant, d'une croix rouge à la craie, toutes celles qui ne bougeaient pas. Au milieu des rayonnages de bouteilles de vin, les experts étaient encore à l'œuvre sur les débris, et les morceaux de métal.

- Mur Est du tunnel. Il y a un passage ici normalement ! lança Novak en fixant la photographie du plan et le message reçus sur son téléphone. Ramirez ! Lyod ! Venez chercher par ici.

Les deux officiers accoururent et commencèrent à détailler les pierres, tentant d'appuyer sur chacune d'entre elles pour chercher à ouvrir le passage secret.

- Venez, Capitaine, il y a un autre tunnel dans la cave.

Gates le suivit, constatant avec effroi l'ampleur du chaos qui régnait ici. Elle aperçut les traces de sang sur le mur, et se figea quelques secondes. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de ce qui avait pu arriver ici à Beckett et Castle. Même si elle tenta de n'en rien laisser paraître, Novak perçut son malaise.

- On pense qu'ils ont été agressés dans le coin là-bas, expliqua Novak. Ils devaient se cacher derrière les étagères.

- Il y a du sang ici aussi par terre, constata-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y en a pas assez pour qu'ils soient morts.

- Merci, ça me rassure …, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Le gars a dû traîner leurs corps.

- Monsieur Castle est très grand et costaud. Notre suspect doit être une armoire à glace.

- Ou alors ils étaient plusieurs, expliqua-t-il en déplaçant les caisses de bouteilles qui se trouvaient devant le mur dissimulant un supposé passage secret.

Gates le rejoignit, et se mit à appuyer sur les pierres une par une. En se penchant près du sol, elle découvrit une phrase gravée dans la pierre « J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre ton Amour ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lieutenant Novak ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Là, cette phrase ? expliqua-t-elle, en lui montrant sa découverte.

Il se pencha pour regarder.

- Je ne sais pas. Un vieux truc. Ce manoir n'est pas tout jeune vous savez.

Gates se contenta de cette réponse, et se remit à palper les pierres.

- Comment est censé s'ouvrir ce passage secret ? demanda-t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse.

- On l'ignore, répondit Novak, en faisant glisser une des pierres au sol qui lui semblait bizarrement positionnée.

Ils sursautèrent, voyant, sidérés, le mur qui leur faisait face s'ouvrir, accompagné d'une sorte de crissement.

- Bien joué Lieutenant Novak ! lança Gates, scrutant l'obscurité du souterrain qui se dévoilait à elle.

Au même instant, ils se retournèrent brusquement en entendant dans leur dos le retentissement d'un raclement de pierres émanant du couloir.

- On l'a trouvé, Lieutenant ! s'écria Ramirez, éclairant l'intérieur du tunnel de sa lampe torche. Il n'y a rien ! C'est vide !

Gates et Novak, de là où ils se trouvaient, scrutèrent le passage ouvert, sidérés.

- Ok. On fait deux équipes, annonça Novak. Ramirez, O'Connor, Lyod, vous prenez le passage du couloir. Bailey, Johnson, vous venez avec moi ici. Allumez les talkies-walkies. Prenez la balise GPS.

Tandis que Novak finissait de donner les consignes de prudence à ses équipes, Gates s'était déjà saisie d'une lampe-torche et avait pénétré à l'intérieur du tunnel.

- Capitaine ! Où allez-vous comme ça ? lança-t-il.

- Chercher mes hommes, répondit Gates comme une évidence, sa lampe dans une main, son arme dans l'autre.

- Attendez bon sang ! hurla Novak, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la pénombre.

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre ! Il y a du sang encore ici ! lança Gates en éclairant le sol.

- Gates ! Attendez ! s'évertua à crier Novak, en accrochant son talkie-walkie à sa ceinture.

- Putain, les femmes flics c'est pire que tout ! Johnson, Bailey, rattrapons-là ! grogna-t-il en pénétrant à son tour dans le tunnel.

* * *

><p><span><em>Au bout du tunnel, aux alentours de 14h30.<em>

Ils étaient assis contre l'arrondi du mur de pierres, tout près d'un petit interstice qui laissait filtrer quelques rayons du soleil, et un brin d'air doux et chaleureux. Sentir la présence de l'extérieur si proche d'eux et apercevoir la lumière qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis des heures leur avaient redonné du baume au cœur. La pénombre était bien moins profonde ici et ils pouvaient enfin se voir plus nettement. La pièce toute ronde, large d'environ dix mètres, était plus sèche que le tunnel d'où ils sortaient. Ils eurent enfin l'impression d'avoir un peu moins froid, l'un contre l'autre. Vu les circonstances, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour les réconforter. Kate était assise entre les jambes de Rick, son dos blotti contre son torse. Elle caressait doucement sa main qui l'enlaçait, somnolant dans ses bras. Il lui parlait sans relâche. Elle écoutait sa voix chaleureuse, sa raccrochant à ses mots pour ne pas s'endormir. Lui-même sentait qu'il se laissait gagner par le sommeil.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient là maintenant. Ils avaient réalisé que leur agresseur avait pris leurs montres, et ils étaient donc parfaitement incapables de se situer dans le temps. Ils avaient tenté de forcer la porte métallique, en vain. A bout de force, ils avaient abandonné, momentanément, résolus à essayer de nouveau un peu plus tard. Gagnés par l'épuisement, ils se contentaient d'attendre, luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre le sommeil. Il fallait qu'ils restent éveillés pour résister au froid, pour pouvoir signaler leur présence si quelqu'un venait à approcher de cet endroit.

- Je crois que tu auras besoin de plusieurs points de suture, constata Rick, en jetant un œil à sa blessure à l'arrière de la tête.

- Ça va aller, murmura Kate, les yeux fermés,

- Ça va aller, mais tu n'échapperas pas à l'hôpital … et aux points de suture, sourit Rick.

- Pas de points de suture …, grogna-t-elle.

- Vous avez peur des points de suture Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Non …

- Tu as toujours mal ?

- Je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne sens plus vraiment la douleur. Et toi ?

- Tout comme toi.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas une fracture de la clavicule. Tu vas être insupportable si tu dois rester plusieurs semaines le bras dans le plâtre, répondit-elle d'un air narquois.

- Tu devras être aux petits soins pour moi …

- Je le suis toujours.

- C'est vrai, reconnut-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Quand il ne bougeait pas, il arrivait à ne plus ressentir qu'une légère sensation désagréable dans son épaule. Mais dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement, même léger, la douleur se rappelait à lui.

- J'ai une idée …

- Humm…., marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu sais où les gens cachent la clé de leur maison bien souvent ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans un pot de fleurs …, proposa-t-elle.

- Ou bien ?

- Sous le paillasson …

- Tout à fait.

- Il n'y a pas de paillasson, fit-elle remarquer, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Non mais il y a …

- Des pierres ! lança-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux et se redressant d'un seul coup.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, motivés par l'espoir de parvenir à ouvrir cette porte. Ils tâtonnèrent sur les pierres qui servaient de palier, glissant les doigts dans les interstices, soulevant les pierres qui n'étaient pas bien scellées, au sol, et aux murs. Et enfin, au bout de quelques minutes d'investigation, Kate sortit d'une petite fente une vieille clé rouillée qu'elle exhiba fièrement avec le plus grand des sourires.

- Bingo ! s'écria Rick, euphorique.

Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes, assis sur le sol, contemplant cette clé, avant de vraiment réaliser qu'ils tenaient peut-être là leur sésame.

Kate se leva d'un bond, glissa la clé dans la serrure de la porte métallique, sourit en entendant le bruit du mécanisme d'ouverture et tira vivement sur la barre servant de poignée. La vivacité de la lumière du jour les éblouit, tandis qu'ils sortaient enfin à l'air libre, savourant avec plaisir le vent frais qui leur fouetta le visage. Il faisait froid, mais ils eurent l'impression qu'une sensation de chaleur les enveloppait, tant ils avaient été frigorifiés dans ce tunnel. Ils respirèrent à pleins poumons l'air frais et revigorant.

Ils se sourirent simplement, lisant dans les yeux l'un de l'autre la même lueur de soulagement. Kate vint se blottir contre Rick, et de son bras valide, il la serra très fort, caressant doucement son dos, déposant des petits baisers sur son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, comme si c'était la première fois. Il la contempla. Ses yeux fatigués mais pétillants de bonheur, ses joues qui rosissaient malgré le voile de poussière, et son sourire, radieux, dont jamais il ne serait rassasié.

Quand leurs yeux se furent réhabitués à la luminosité, la première chose qu'ils virent fut l'immensité de l'océan qui s'étendait au loin, en contrebas des dunes recouvertes de hautes herbes. Le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient dans le lointain contrastait avec le silence pesant qu'ils avaient entendu pendant des heures. Ils se tournèrent, forcés de lever les yeux au ciel, pour découvrir qu'ils venaient de sortir d'un phare, au corps tout blanc, comme coiffé d'un chapeau gris ardoise. Au-dessus de la porte métallique, était écrit, sous la forme de lettres usées par le temps, gravées dans la pierre : « Amour Sincère »

Epuisés, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, au pied du phare, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits et de réaliser que ce cauchemar était bel et bien fini. Ils n'avaient plus la force d'aller plus loin pour l'instant. Ils étaient sortis, ils étaient sauvés. Comme si tout le poids de leur angoisse retombait d'un seul coup, la fatigue les submergea.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

_Au pied du phare, aux environs de 15h._

Ereintés, usés par leur longue marche laborieuse dans l'obscurité, par la douleur, l'angoisse, ils s'étaient assoupis, l'un contre l'autre, bercés par le bruit lointain des vagues qui claquaient sur le sable, et le sifflement léger du vent, quand des voix, d'abord à peine audibles, puis de plus en plus distinctes, se glissèrent parmi leurs songes.

- Beckett ! Castle !

- Lieutenant Beckett !

Ils finirent par ouvrir les yeux, sentant des mains se poser sur eux, sur leur cou, leur poignet, palpant leur pouls. Ils mirent un moment à réaliser qu'ils étaient bien éveillés, et sidérés, presque sans réaction, dévisagèrent le Capitaine Gates, agenouillée devant eux, comme si elle venait de tomber du ciel. Ils remarquèrent à peine les deux officiers en uniforme, et le flic en civil, suspendu à son talkie-walkie.

- Capitaine …, murmura mollement Kate, esquissant un sourire.

- Dieu soit loué …, lâcha Victoria Gates, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Pourquoi vous êtes …, marmonna Rick, abasourdi de la voir ici.

- Moi-aussi, Monsieur Castle, je suis ravie de vous voir.

Ils la fixaient tous les deux d'un air tellement incrédule qu'elle se laissa aller à sourire. Ils furent si surpris de voir ce sourire, auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués, se dessiner sur le visage de leur Capitaine qu'ils sourirent à leur tour.

- Vous croyiez que j'allais rester à me tourner les pouces au poste pendant que mes hommes avaient disparu ! leur lança-t-elle.

Elle était venue les chercher, depuis New-York. Ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à réaliser. Elle avait dû se faire vraiment du souci pour faire le déplacement, et les gars là-bas au poste devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

- Désolée, Capitaine …, lâcha Kate, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, on n'aurait pas dû …

- On verra ça plus tard. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'échapperez pas à ma colère. Mais en attendant, comment allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en les dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

Ils avaient l'air exténués, les traits tirés, avec leurs pyjamas boueux et humides. Elle constata les coupures sur leurs bras, le sang séché dans les cheveux de Beckett, le bras en écharpe de Castle.

- On a connu jour meilleur, mais maintenant que vous êtes là, ça va mieux, sourit Rick. Je pourrais même vous embrasser !

- Abstenez-vous, Monsieur Castle, répondit Gates, souriant malgré tout. Vous êtes blessés ?

- Kate … Beckett est blessée à la tête, elle est tombée contre le mur, expliqua Rick.

- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas …, sourit Kate, voyant l'air grave de Gates.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, Capitaine. Elle joue les durs comme toujours.

- Et vous Monsieur Castle, votre bras ? demanda-t-elle en désignant son bras immobilisé au moyen de son tee-shirt.

- C'est l'épaule …, expliqua-t-il.

- Lieutenant Novak, les secours arrivent ?

- Oui, Ils seront là d'ici dix minutes, répondit le lieutenant, toujours en train de donner des ordres et des consignes via son talkie-walkie.

Les deux officiers étaient occupés à inspecter les alentours du phare.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Kate, en essayant de se relever.

- Restez donc assis tranquilles, ordonna gentiment Gates, il est presque quinze heures. Ça fait sept heures qu'on vous cherche …

- Lieutenant Novak, Police de Brewster, fit celui-ci en s'approchant d'eux pour se présenter. Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur ! N'est-ce pas Capitaine Gates ?

- En effet, répondit celle-ci, évitant de trop s'épancher.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Novak.

- Le gars nous a poussés violemment dans la cave. Quand on s'est réveillés, on était dans le tunnel, expliqua Kate.

- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Novak.

- Non. Il faisait noir, tout est allé très vite.

- Vous vous êtes sortis tous seuls de ce trou à rat ? s'étonna Novak.

- Oui …

- On peut dire que vous êtes coriaces, constata le lieutenant, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ce tunnel.

- Il faut que je prévienne Esposito et Ryan, lâcha Gates, en se saisissant de son téléphone. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas d'ici !

- Ça ne risque pas …, sourit Rick.

Gates s'éloigna quelques secondes pour téléphoner au poste à New-York et rassurer ses lieutenants, qui devaient s'angoisser de n'avoir toujours aucune nouvelle.

- Vous avez une piste ? demanda Kate.

- Non. Pas encore, nos hommes y travaillent.

- Dans notre chambre, vous avez trouvé …

- On a tout trouvé, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, oubliez l'enquête, et pensez à vous un peu. On en parlera plus tard.

Au même moment, ils entendirent la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrivait, tentant d'atteindre le phare via le chemin de halage circulant entre les marécages.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hôpital de Barnstable, 20 heures.<em>

Assis côte à côte au bord du lit, entre les rideaux blancs du petit box du service des urgences, ils attendaient patiemment qu'on vienne les chercher. Ils avaient été pris en charge rapidement. Après une batterie d'examens, il s'avérait que Kate avait un léger traumatisme crânien, et que le médecin avait dû réaliser plusieurs points de suture à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait recommandé qu'elle passe la nuit à l'hôpital en observation, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé, prête à signer une décharge de toute façon pour sortir d'ici. Mis à part la fatigue et le tiraillement à l'arrière de sa tête, elle se sentait plutôt bien. Quant à Rick, il souffrait d'une luxation de l'épaule, qui avait nécessité une manipulation douloureuse. Mais il gardait le sourire, malgré le fait que son bras devait rester immobile, maintenu en écharpe pendant trois semaines. Une infirmière avait soigné leurs multiples petites coupures. Ils étaient restés plusieurs heures allongés sous perfusion, afin de se réhydrater, et de reprendre un peu de forces. Tous les deux avaient une tension plutôt basse, et étaient en légère hypothermie, mais rien de grave au vu de la situation qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils avaient même fini par s'endormir quelques heures dans ce box, nullement gênés par l'agitation et le bruit qui régnaient aux urgences. Maintenant bien réveillés, un peu revigorés, ils étaient assis là dans leur blouse d'hôpital. Ils n'attendaient plus que l'échographie afin de s'assurer que Bébé allait bien, et ils pourraient regagner le manoir.

Dans ce box tout blanc dénué d'âme et d'intimité, ils patientaient, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu inquiets. C'était la première échographie. Elle n'était normalement prévue qu'à leur retour de Cape Cod en fin de semaine, et avant aujourd'hui, ils étaient très impatients. Mais maintenant, l'appréhension prenait le dessus sur l'impatience.

Le Capitaine Gates apparut entre les rideaux blancs, les bras chargés d'un sac qu'elle posa sur le lit à côté d'eux.

- Je vous ai ramené de quoi vous habiller, annonça-t-elle le plus banalement du monde.

- Il ne fallait pas Capitaine …, répondit Kate.

- Vous comptiez rentrer dans cette tenue ? ironisa-t-elle, en les toisant de son regard réprobateur.

- Non … mais …, balbutia Kate.

- Habillez-vous. Monsieur Tudor nous attend, il va nous ramener au manoir. Vous pourrez vous reposer.

- J'ai encore un examen à faire, Capitaine, annonça Kate.

- Un examen ? Je croyais que c'était fini.

- Eh bien …

Elle cherchait ses mots pour faire au Capitaine Gates l'annonce qu'elle repoussait depuis deux mois. Elle appréhendait sa réaction, mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Et puis, vu les circonstances, Gates ne pourrait que bien réagir. Elle croisa le regard de Rick qui lui sourit pour l'encourager.

- Quoi ? Il y a un souci ? demanda Gates, semblant s'inquiéter.

- Non … en fait, ce n'est pas un souci, la rassura-t-elle. Je dois passer une échographie pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Gates les dévisageait l'un après l'autre attendant la suite de l'explication.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le Capitaine la regarda un court instant de son air sévère, comme si elle analysait la nouvelle, et puis un sourire ravi illumina son visage.

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Combien de semaines ?

- Trois … mois.

- Et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites ? s'offusqua Gates prenant un air indigné. Vous comptiez me l'annoncer avant qu'il ne vienne au monde j'espère ?

- Euh … oui … mais …, balbutia Kate.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Beckett. Je suis heureuse pour vous, sourit Gates.

- Et moi ? Non ? J'y suis pour quelque chose aussi, vous savez ! lança Rick, comme pour rappeler son existence.

- Sans blague ? ironisa Victoria Gates avec un sourire.

Il prit un air faussement boudeur, et Gates le dévisagea avec un petit air malicieux.

- Félicitations à vous aussi, Castle. Mais vous savez ce qui me ravit le plus ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton narquois.

- Je pense savoir oui …, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Quand votre muse sera en congé, vous n'aurez plus à mettre les pieds dans mon commissariat …, comme cela va nous faire des vacances !

- Vous allez vous ennuyer sans moi.

- J-'en doute. Je vais pouvoir savourer de nouveau le calme et la discipline.

- En parlant de discipline, Capitaine, vous avez laissé Esposito et Ryan tous seuls à New-York ? demanda Kate.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je n'ose imaginer dans quel état je vais retrouver le poste à mon retour avec ces deux énergumènes, soupira-t-elle.

Rick et Kate éclatèrent de rire.

- Je vous attends à l'accueil avec Monsieur Tudor, fit Gates.

- D'accord, merci Capitaine.

Elle quitta le box, tandis qu'ils farfouillaient dans le sac qu'elle leur avait apporté afin de s'habiller.

- Tu te rends compte, elle a dû fouiller dans nos vêtements, fit remarquer Rick, tentant d'enfiler une chaussette d'une main.

- Tout le monde a fouillé dans nos affaires de toute façon, constata Kate en savourant le plaisir d'enfiler des vêtements chauds, secs et propres.

- Mais c'est Gates ! C'est … bizarre …

- Heureusement qu'elle est là. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un côté mère poule ?

- Il faut bien creuser sous la carapace pour le voir le côte mère poule …, ironisa-t-il.

- Elle est venue de New-York. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude, fit remarquer Kate.

- Oui. Mais attend de subir le retour de flammes. Tu vas la trouver moins mère poule quand elle se sera transformée en dragon pour nous incendier.

Kate rit de bon cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle regardait son mari se débattre avec ses chaussettes, alors qu'elle avait déjà fini de s'habiller.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Eh bien … comment dire … je crois que oui …, soupira-t-il.

- Trois semaines … je vais souffrir, fit-elle en se penchant pour l'aider à enfiler son jean.

- Tu vas devoir m'habiller …, me déshabiller aussi … humm … ça va être génial …, répondit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ..., sourit-elle en boutonnant son jean.

- Jamais ..., murmura-t-il en la regardant avec plaisir prendre soin de lui.

Elle l'aidait à enfiler sa chemise quand une infirmière fit irruption de derrière le rideau blanc, avec un fauteuil roulant.

- Madame Castle. Je vous emmène pour l'échographie.

- Je peux marcher, répondit Kate en regardant avec dédain le fauteuil roulant.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous …

- Je suis sûre, affirma Kate catégorique. Allons-y.

Ils suivirent l'infirmière qui les escorta à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui les conduisit au troisième étage de l'hôpital au cœur du service gynécologie.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

Le gynécologue les rassura à peine quelques secondes après avoir posé l'appareil sur le ventre de Kate. La poche des eaux était intacte, il n'y avait pas le moindre souci. Il déplaça l'appareil, et leur fit entendre le battement régulier du cœur du bébé. Ce petit son, cadencé, qui reflétait la vie de leur enfant grandissant en elle, bouleversa Kate. C'était une sensation à la fois étrange et intense, que ce petit bruit puisse émaner du cœur de ce si petit être. Et que celui-ci soit le fruit de leur amour. Elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Rick se posant sur la sienne, et décrocha les yeux de l'écran pour le regarder lui. Il lui sourit tendrement, sentant son émotion dans ses yeux brillants. Le gynécologue leur expliqua que le rythme du cœur était tout à fait normal. Il enchaîna sur le calcul des différentes mensurations, et leur annonça que là encore, il n'y avait aucun souci. Tout allait bien, mais il fallait impérativement que Kate se repose les prochains jours, et modère ses efforts, car sa tension était plutôt basse, et sa fatigue pourrait finir par avoir des répercussions sur la grossesse et la santé du bébé. Le médecin s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller imprimer les images de l'échographie, les laissant à leur bonheur ému.

- Tout va bien, fit Rick, soulagé. C'est un merveilleux petit bébé qu'on a fait là …

Les larmes se mirent instantanément à couler sur les joues de Kate. Après le calvaire de cette journée, cette nouvelle émotion la submergea.

- Viens-là ma chérie …, fit-il doucement en l'attirant d'un bras contre lui.

Elle se blottit dans son cou.

- Son petit cœur … il bat si fort, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Comment on a fait ça … c'est … juste incroyable.

- Je peux te raconter si tu ne te souviens pas, sourit-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime, Rick, je t'aime si fort et aujourd'hui c'était …

- Aujourd'hui, c'était une piqûre de rappel pour qu'on n'oublie pas de protéger notre bonheur.

- Oui.

Il l'embrassa, en la regardant tendrement.

- Je ne remercierai jamais assez celui qui a fait que ma vie croise la tienne il y a quelques années.

- C'était un tueur …, sourit-elle.

- Je m'en fiche, merci à ce taré. Grâce à lui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 22 heures.<em>

De retour au manoir, tout le monde les avait accueillis chaleureusement, chacun faisant part de l'inquiétude et de l'angoisse ressenties. Cette gentillesse leur avait fait chaud au cœur, mais Rick et Kate ne s'étaient pas éternisés. Rose leur avait proposé de leur apporter des encas dans leur chambre, comprenant parfaitement qu'après l'enfer qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils n'aient pas envie de dîner avec tout le monde dans le grand salon. Ils avaient donc rejoint leur suite, escortés par Victoria Gates.

Elle leur avait expliqué que le lieutenant Novak avait vraiment fait du bon boulot pour les retrouver, et avait géré les choses avec beaucoup d'efficacité. Ce soir, il avait fait placer l'ensemble de la propriété des Tudor sous surveillance. Plusieurs hommes allaient arpenter les abords du manoir toute la nuit, et un officier se tiendrait posté devant leur porte de chambre. Même s'il doutait que l'agresseur ne revienne sur le lieu de ses forfaits vu l'agitation policière qui y régnait, Novak n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque. La police de Brewster avait reçu des renforts des polices de Barnstable et de Plymouth afin de tenter de retrouver leur agresseur au plus vite, mais Gates refusa de leur en dire plus sur l'enquête en cours. Elle allait passer la nuit ici également, Philip Tudor lui ayant gentiment proposé une chambre.

Ils avaient salué l'officier devant leur porte, avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, constatant qu'elle était plutôt en ordre malgré l'investigation de la police. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que Rose faisait irruption, portant un plateau chargé de sandwichs.

- Merci, Rose, fit Rick, alors que la jeune femme déposait le plateau sur la table.

- Miss Peacok les a préparés spécialement pour vous. Et j'ai fait un peu de rangement dans votre chambre.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment très gentil, la remercia Kate avec un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Rose.

La jeune fille quitta leur chambre, et ils s'installèrent tous les trois pour manger. C'était la première fois que Rick et Kate se retrouvaient seuls dans l'intimité avec le Capitaine Gates.

- Vous avez l'air affamés, fit remarquer Gates, en les voyant croquer dans leurs sandwichs avec gourmandise.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours ! lança Kate.

- Surtout que vous devez manger pour deux maintenant, constata Gates.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Rick, elle mange même pour trois en ce moment !

- Comment ça je mange pour trois ?! N'exagère pas non plus ! s'indigna gentiment Kate en riant.

- Ce n'est pas un reproche, ma chérie. Je préfère te voir manger que l'inverse, sourit Rick.

- Tout va bien pour le bébé alors ? demanda Gates.

- Oui. Mais Beckett doit se reposer … vraiment se reposer.

- Je vais me reposer, assura-t-elle.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous suggère de rentrer vous reposer chez vous, à New-York, lâcha Gates.

- Notre séjour n'est pas fini …, fit remarquer Rick.

Malgré l'enfer qu'ils venaient de vivre, ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde rentrer à New-York sans savoir qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient mis en danger, qu'ils auraient pu être tués, mais cela ne les incitait que davantage, comme toujours, à enquêter, à comprendre, et à faire justice.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas vécu assez d'émotions comme ça peut-être ? ironisa Gates.

- On ne rentrera pas sans savoir qui nous a agressés … lâcha Kate, et qui a tué Joshua.

- Les polices locales sont sur l'affaire, ils vont le trouver, fit remarquer Gates, le lieutenant Novak a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait.

- On va les aider. Il est hors de question qu'on rentre sans attraper ce salaud, affirma Kate.

Gates les regarda d'un air lassé. Elle hésita à leur faire immédiatement un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme pour leur imprudence, comme elle avait prévu de le faire, mais ce soir, après la journée cauchemardesque qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle voulait leur laisser encore un peu de répit.

- Et il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous mettre en danger de nouveau de la sorte.

- Capitaine, cet homme s'en est pris à ma femme, et par la même occasion à notre enfant, répondit Rick sur un ton grave. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai cru … j'ai cru …

Gates sentit toute l'émotion dans la voix de Castle, la peur qu'il avait ressentie, et vit la main rassurante de Beckett enlacer la sienne. Il était rare qu'ils manifestent leurs sentiments devant elle, et ce soir, elle fut touchée par la tendresse et l'amour qui émanaient de ces deux-là. Ensemble, ils étaient capables de se sortir de toutes les situations. Ils l'avaient encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

- Il a failli nous tuer, Capitaine, que feriez-vous à notre place ?

Gates les dévisagea tour à tour, et soupira. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de les raisonner. Beckett était en congés de toute façon, et par conséquent, elle n'avait aucun moyen de la contraindre. Et elle était forcée de constater, qu'à leur place, elle n'aurait pas agi différemment. Elle-aussi ne lâcherait pas cette affaire tant qu'elle ne saurait pas qui s'en était pris à ses hommes aussi violemment, et pour quelle raison.

- Vous n'êtes pas en service ici, Beckett, et ce n'est pas votre juridiction. Vous n'avez pas votre arme. J'espère que vous ne comptez pas enquêter de nouveau en douce.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. On verra avec Novak demain ce qu'on peut faire. Je ne prendrai pas de risque.

- Vous avez intérêt, se contenta de répondre Gates, en les regardant avec autorité.


	12. Chapter 22-23

**Chapitre 22**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 23h._

Gates les avait quittés après qu'ils aient mangé rapidement, rejoignant sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable que la surveillance était bien opérationnelle et leur avoir ordonné de ne quitter leur suite sous aucun prétexte.

Dans la salle de bain, Kate, déjà dévêtue, aidait Rick à se déshabiller. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre le douillet cocon de leur lit, mais l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin d'une douche pour se remettre de leurs mésaventures.

- Tu as mal ? demanda Kate, alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

- Non, avec les antidouleurs, je suis un peu shooté en fait, sourit-il. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

- Tu me préviens si la douleur se réveille. Le médecin a dit que …

- Oui, le rassura-t-elle, faisant glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son torse, tout en entreprenant de lui enlever son pantalon. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur ses fesses, les caresser avec douceur, remonter le long de son dos, déclenchant en elle des frissons de plaisir.

- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu d'en profiter …, sourit-elle, descendant son pantalon le long de ses cuisses.

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à être blessé, répondit-il en gigotant pour faire glisser son pantalon à ses pieds.

Il remonta sa main jusque dans sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enfouissant sa bouche dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers, tandis qu'elle le débarrassait de son boxer. Elle caressa doucement son torse de la paume des mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Quelques secondes, ils partagèrent ce regard dont seuls ils avaient le secret, empreint d'amour, de soulagement, de bonheur simplement. Seuls tous les deux, ils ressentaient le contrecoup des angoisses et des douleurs partagées ensemble toute la journée durant, qui décuplait leurs émotions, comme s'ils réalisaient qu'ils auraient pu ne pas se sortir de là vivants. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, à partager sourires et petits baisers.

- Je t'aime … mon amour …, murmura-t-il au creux de ses lèvres, ma femme …

Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui, touchée, attendrie, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle ainsi. Elle aimait avoir le sentiment de lui appartenir, totalement. Etre sa femme. Au début, elle s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il la présentait ainsi. Ma femme. Maintenant, elle ne se lassait plus de la douce émotion que lui faisaient ressentir ces deux petits mots à chaque fois que Rick les prononçait avec tendresse.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Il savait la chance qu'il avait, il la savourait chaque jour, mais après la journée d'aujourd'hui, plus encore que d'habitude. Il avait eu si peur quand il s'était réveillé près d'elle inanimée, comme s'il revivait son pire cauchemar. Cette balle qui avait failli la tuer il y a quelques années. Ils redressèrent la tête, pour se regarder.

- Kate … Plus de risque inutile, annonça-t-il, prenant un air grave.

- Non. Plus de risque inutile, affirma-t-elle.

- Gates a raison. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu ma dose de sensations fortes pour les années à venir. Promets-moi de faire davantage attention, d'être prudente.

- C'est promis. Mais c'est valable pour toi-aussi. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur, Rick. J'ai peur pour toi, peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, peur de devoir vivre sans toi …, avoua-t-elle.

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Si tu veux, je ne bougerai plus du poste. Bon, Gates va péter les plombs mais …

- Tu es incapable de rester au poste, sourit-elle.

- Je le ferais, si cela te rassurait.

- Ça me rassurerait, bien-sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu tournerais en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Je vais faire attention. Fini les situations dangereuses. C'est promis.

- Il ne s'agit plus juste de toi et moi, mais de nous trois maintenant. Il y a ce petit bout plein de vie, sourit-elle, repensant à l'échographie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est comme si elle avait pris pleinement conscience du danger auquel elle s'exposait régulièrement, et surtout des conséquences pour leur enfant. Cela ne faisait qu'intensifier les questionnements qui étaient les siens depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait pas pris de décision, elle n'en prendrait pas avant d'avoir pu en discuter avec Rick, posément, au calme. Ce soir, avec l'épuisement, et les émotions de la journée, ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour lui faire part de toutes ses interrogations et ses remises en question. L'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie aujourd'hui, la peur de Rick qui la bouleversait, risquaient de lui faire prendre une décision qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle avait simplement besoin de lui. Et de repos. Pour les réponses à ses questions, elle verrait plus tard, quand ils seraient de retour à New-York.

- Il est beau notre bébé, non ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

- Oui, enfin c'est un beau petit têtard pour l'instant.

- Un têtard ?! Bébé, n'écoute pas maman ! Elle ne dit que des bêtises …

- Allez viens …, lança-t-elle en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner sous la douche, veillant à ne pas mouiller ses cheveux et sa blessure à l'arrière du crâne.

Immédiatement, Rick, comme s'il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui trop longtemps, glissa sa main dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui. Elle l'enlaça par la taille, collant sa poitrine à son torse. Ils avaient besoin de la douceur de ce peau-à-peau, de ce contact charnel qui toujours les apaisait, les réconfortait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, l'eau ruisselant sur eux, joue contre joue, se murmurant quelques mots tendres à l'oreille.

Puis, Kate attrapa le flacon de gel douche, en fit couler un peu dans sa main, et au creux de la main de Rick. Elle commença à laver doucement son homme, faisant glisser ses mains sur tout son corps. Il la contemplait, savourant la tendresse de ses caresses, et le doux désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui. A son tour, d'une main, il lava doucement ses épaules, ses seins sur lesquels il s'attarda les sentant gonfler légèrement sous ses doigts, son ventre dont il caressa longuement la rondeur.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour …, fit-il, alors qu'elle s'était saisie de la douche pour les rincer.

- Quoi mon cœur ?

- Je suis trop fatigué.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour …

- Je vois ça, sourit-elle.

- Mais je suis trop fatigué, ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité.

Elle éclata de rire, tout en attrapant les serviettes de toilette.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai jamais été fatigué à ce point-là.

- Allez, sèche-toi tout seul … fainéant ! sourit-elle en lui tendant une serviette. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis bien trop fatiguée aussi.

- Oui, mais quand même ...

- Je suis sûre que tu trouverais la force en plus, répondit-elle en se séchant.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est certain. Rien ne peut t'empêcher de succomber à mes charmes, sourit-elle, en attrapant sa nuisette pour l'enfiler.

- Tu es bien sûre de toi mais … ce n'est pas faux …, répondit-il, songeur.

- En tout cas, ce soir, on dort ! lança-t-elle depuis la chambre. Je ne tiens plus debout.

- Pas besoin de tenir debout …, allongé suffira …, rigola-t-il, en enfilant son pantalon de pyjama.

- Chut … je dors …, répondit Kate, d'un air rieur, déjà enfouie sous la couette.

- Kate …, fit-il en se glissant dans le lit à ses côtés, il faut que tu m'aides pour remettre mon atèle …

- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts …, soupira-t-elle en se saisissant de l'atèle.

- J'ai une infirmière si dévouée …, sourit-il en la laissant immobiliser son bras.

- Voilà, autre chose pour vous satisfaire mon cher époux ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit à son tour, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 8 heures.<em>

Ce matin, c'est sa douleur à l'épaule qui l'avait réveillé. Avec cette espèce d'atèle immobilisant son bras, il avait déjà mal dormi, mais il ressentait maintenant une légère douleur qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. De toute façon, il se sentait étonnamment en forme, et bien réveillé, prompt à se lancer dans la quête de leur mystérieux agresseur. Tout près de lui, Kate dormait profondément. Il en profita pour la regarder quelques secondes. Habituellement, elle était quasiment toujours réveillée avant lui, et il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de profiter du spectacle de sa muse endormie. S'il avait peu dormi cette nuit, c'est aussi parce qu'inconsciemment ou non, il avait veillé sur son sommeil. Si le médecin avait préconisé qu'elle reste en observation, ce n'était pas sans raison. Sa respiration lente et apaisée le rassura, mais il lui glissa un petit baiser dans le cou juste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Effectivement, elle émit un petit grognement, et se retourna, toujours endormie. Il sourit, complètement rassuré, et fit de son mieux pour s'extirper du lit sans la réveiller. Il tâtonna dans la pénombre jusqu'à la salle de bain pour avaler son médicament avec un verre d'eau. Il utilisa le téléphone de la suite pour joindre l'office du majordome, et lui demander gentiment si, exceptionnellement, il pouvait leur apporter le petit-déjeuner dans leur chambre ce matin. Spencer accepta avec plaisir. Il jeta un œil vers le lit où Kate était toujours profondément endormie. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer du sommeil ce matin.

Il s'installa à la table avec le livre de Violet Tudor, allumant juste la petite lampe du secrétaire et chercha directement le chapitre qui l'intéressait sur le trésor de William Brewster. Il commençait à avoir en tête que peut-être celui qui les avait agressés traînait dans le manoir en quête de ce trésor. Kate, comme lui, était convaincue que le meurtrier de Joshua n'était pas leur agresseur. A l'hôpital, ils avaient un peu parlé avec Novak entre deux examens, et le lieutenant était d'accord avec eux. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de valeur à voler au manoir, si ce n'est les quelques bijoux de Madame Tudor rangés au coffre. Mais qu'aurait fait un voleur de bijoux dans un souterrain du manoir en pleine nuit ? Même s'ils l'avaient dérangé en traînant dans la cave, ils n'imaginaient pas que ce voleur puisse avoir pour objectif la chambre des Tudor, et leur coffre, en pleine nuit alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans cette même chambre.

Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour ce gars de traîner ici. Et la quête d'un trésor lui semblait être une raison évidente. Quelques minutes lui suffirent pour lire le chapitre consacré à la légende du trésor. Mais il n'apprit rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'est que Violet expliquait que depuis des siècles, la légende disait que William Brewster aurait caché, avant sa mort, une partie de sa fortune quelque part à Cape Cod. La nature de ce trésor était plutôt incertaine, variant selon les sources, de milliers de pièces d'or et d'argent ramenés à l'époque d'Angleterre, à des œuvres d'art de la Renaissance, en passant par rien du tout, cette quête de trésor n'ayant été qu'un jeu de piste initié par William Brewster, comme pour continuer de se jouer du monde après sa mort. Il allait refermer le livre, déçu et perplexe, quand il aperçut, dépassant du rabat de la couverture au dos, un petit morceau de papier froissé. Il s'en saisit et regarda ce qui y était inscrit au crayon de bois, partiellement effacé : trois lignes de lettres en majuscules, qui ne formaient aucun mot. Du moins aucun mot appartenant à une langue qu'il connaissait. Par contre, une chose lui sauta aux yeux. Le tracé du J était le même que sur la lettre d'adieu de Joshua. Il avait remarqué ce détail, car le J était tracé avec une sorte de fioriture inhabituelle dans l'arrondi de la boucle. Celui qui avait noté ces lettres a priori insignifiantes sur ce bout de papier froissé avait aussi mis en scène le suicide de Joshua. Ces lettres avaient forcément un sens. Peut-être même un lien avec le trésor. Un message codé peut-être. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, essayant d'opérer des regroupements de lettres, mais, il abandonna, son esprit divagant vers la mort de Joshua. Ils avaient a priori deux enquêtes en parallèle à mener : trouver celui qui avait tué Joshua, et trouver celui qui les avait agressés et laissés pour morts dans la cave.

Le lieutenant Novak devait passer dans la matinée pour les interroger, et se pencher un peu plus sur le cas de chacun des membres du personnel. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait transmis leurs indices au laboratoire d'analyse. Rick espérait beaucoup des empreintes trouvées sur le chandelier. Dimanche après-midi, Lanie les avait appelés pour leur faire une description de l'arme qui avait causé la blessure de Joshua : une arme longue de quarante à cinquante centimètres, de forme cylindrique, peu épaisse, comme un tube. Rick avait alors imaginé une théorie, a priori des plus abracadabrantes, mais qui s'était révélée juste. Toujours persuadé que tout cela avait un lien avec le Cluedo, il avait compris que parmi toutes les armes potentielles qu'ils avaient trouvées, la corde, le poignard, la clé anglaise, il manquait, dans une partie de Cluedo parfaite, un chandelier et une matraque. Il avait supposé que toutes les armes n'étaient qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention vers la vraie arme qui, dans un manoir, ne pouvait être qu'un chandelier. Savannah et Wyatt leur avait expliqué dans quelles pièces trouver des chandeliers. C'est dans le petit salon qu'ils découvrirent les deux chandeliers suspects trônant sur la cheminée. En les regardant de près, Kate avait remarqué qu'ils étaient différents. Ils avaient réussi à parler à Rose entre deux portes qui s'était étonnée que les chandeliers ne soient pas les mêmes, et leur avait certifié que ce n'était pas normal. Ils n'avaient pu poursuivre leurs investigations, car jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris dans les couloirs pour éviter Spencer n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils avaient eu une révélation, comme cela leur arrivait parfois, en regardant les chandeliers de leur chambre. Ils correspondaient à la paire de chandeliers trouvés dans le petit salon. Quelqu'un avait échangé le chandelier du petit salon avec celui de leur chambre, sûrement après le meurtre de Joshua. Sur celui qui aurait dû se trouver posé sur la cheminée du petit salon, ils avaient découvert une minuscule trace de sang, à peine visible, sur le corps du chandelier. Ils étaient persuadés que c'était leur arme du crime. Ils avaient alors réalisé avec stupéfaction que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans leur chambre pendant qu'ils dormaient la nuit du meurtre de Joshua pour y déposer le chandelier ayant entraîné sa mort et brouiller ainsi les pistes. Pour Rick, c'était tout à fait logique, car il était toujours persuadé avoir entendu cette nuit-là une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Kate ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir entendu et senti la présence d'un intrus dans leur chambre. L'idée d'avoir été approchés dans leur sommeil par un inconnu, certes a priori pacifique, mais un inconnu quand même, avait quelque chose d'effrayant. A force de patience, et d'application, ils avaient réussi à trouver une trace un peu grasse à la base du chandelier et à relever une empreinte partielle avec des moyens de fortune, du fard à paupière, de la laque, et du scotch. Rick était euphorique, mais Kate sceptique sur la possibilité d'en tirer quelque chose de probant. Elle avait néanmoins photographié le résultat de leur dur labeur pour l'envoyer aux gars afin qu'ils voient si les techniciens pouvaient faire quelque chose pour rentrer l'empreinte dans la base de données. Maintenant, le chandelier était au laboratoire d'analyse de Brewster, et Rick en était convaincu, il allait désigner l'assassin de Joshua. Sauf que, comme Kate le lui avait déjà fait remarquer, depuis samedi, tout le monde se promenait librement dans le manoir et il n'y aurait aucun moyen de prouver que quoi que ce soit qui se trouverait sur la scène de crime soit lié au meurtre de Joshua. Se pourrait-il que le meurtre de Joshua soit un crime parfait ?

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte le tirèrent de ses réflexions. Il alla ouvrir, le plus silencieusement possible, et fit signe à Spencer de ne pas faire de bruit lorsqu'il déposa le plateau sur la table. Il sortit ensuite dans le couloir avec le majordome pour lui parler, saluant au passage l'officier qui faisait le guet. Spencer commença par s'inquiéter gentiment de leur état de santé, et sembla réellement soulagé qu'ils aillent bien.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, Monsieur, continua Spencer, d'un air contrit. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous raconter cette histoire de fantôme.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Spencer. Ne vous en faites pas, sourit Rick. Monsieur Tudor nous a dit que vous aviez donné l'alerte et que vous aviez aidé pour nous rechercher. Alors merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal … Monsieur, j'aimerais vous parler si vous avez le temps dans la matinée.

- Me parler ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui, à vous et à votre femme. C'est important … et … confidentiel.

- Très bien. Vers dix heures ?

- Très bien. Dix heures dans le petit salon ?

- Ok.

- Merci, Monsieur. A tout à l'heure.

Il regarda Spencer s'éloigner un peu surpris. Philip leur avait dit à quel point Spencer s'était démené pour les retrouver. Kate avait raison. Elle avait vu au-delà des apparences, comme bien souvent. Le majordome impassible avait donc à cœur. Et il avait quelque chose de mystérieux à leur confier. Ce ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec Joshua. Spencer était au service de Monsieur Tudor depuis dix ans. Il errait dans les couloirs du manoir à longueur de journée, il se promenait même la nuit. Rose l'avait entendu. Il devait être au courant de bien plus de mystères qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et peut-être même savait-il ce que l'intrus cherchait au manoir. Rick regagna la chambre, et trouva Kate éveillée, mais encore enfouie sous la couette.

- Hey ! lança-t-il en s'approchant pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Hey …, murmura-t-elle, les yeux et la voix encore pleins de sommeil.

- Ça va ce matin ? demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Oui, un peu mal au crâne, c'est tout …, marmonna-t-elle.

Il écarta quelques mèches de sa joue, pour la regarder tendrement.

- Un peu mal ? Ou beaucoup mal ?

- Un peu, sourit-elle. Et toi ?

- En pleine forme, tu vois, je suis même debout avant toi !

- Oui, déjà debout, et tu n'es même pas grognon ... Il va pleuvoir toute la journée.

- Mauvaise langue ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir les rideaux.

Il constata la grisaille du ciel, les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur la cour, et les bourrasques de vent qui fouettaient les chênes du jardin.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama Kate en se redressant dans le lit.

- Tu préfères le beau temps ou un mari jovial dès le matin ? sourit-il.

- Eh bien … Les deux, ce serait génial … Mais bon, faute de mieux, j'opte pour le mari.

- Regarde en plus ce que t'apporte ton mari jovial ! lança-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, portant d'une main le plateau du petit-déjeuner, qu'il déposa sur le lit.

- Oh … merci, sourit-elle.

- Tu pourras remercier, Spencer également. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant sa tasse de café.

- Tu as vu Spencer ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est lui qui nous apporté le petit-déjeuner. Il s'inquiétait de notre état.

- Tu vois, il a grand cœur, fit remarquer Kate, en avalant une gorgée de café.

- C''est vrai. On a rendez-vous à dix heures avec lui tout à l'heure. Il veut nous parler.

- Nous parler ?

-Oui, il a un truc important et confidentiel à nous dire apparemment, expliqua Rick, en mordant dans une gaufre.

- Etrange …

- Oui. Tout comme ça, fit-il en lui montrant le bout de papier froissé qu'il avait trouvé dans son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est en quelle langue ? s'étonna-t-elle en regardant les quelques lettres griffonnées.

- Je pense que c'est juste des lettres dans le désordre. C'était dans le bouquin de Violet. Regarde le J.

- Et bien quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en scrutant le bout de papier, sans comprendre.

- C'est le même J que sur la lettre de suicide de Joshua. Celui qui a écrit ça a aussi maquillé le meurtre de Joshua.

- Bien observé. Mais … ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Euh … ça ne je ne sais pas encore … Mais ça doit avoir un lien avec le trésor, expliqua-t-il.

- Rick …

- Kate, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les histoires farfelues. Mais si ce gars cherchait le trésor de William Brewster, tout s'expliquerait.

- Il y a des gens assez tarés pour chercher des trésors de nos jours ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Oui ! lança-t-il en riant. Je le chercherais bien moi ce trésor !

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu sévère.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller vraiment le chercher, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Mais ce truc doit être une énigme.

- Ou bien n'importe quoi …, ajouta-t-elle, d'un air circonspect.

- Ou bien le sésame vers la fortune, continua-t-il avec espoir.

- Tu es déjà riche. Pas besoin de trésor, sourit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais c'est marrant de chercher un trésor.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a pu nous agresser et manquer de nous tuer parce qu'on empiétait sur sa quête d'un trésor ? demanda-t-elle sans y croire elle-même.

- On a déjà vu pire détraqué … Plus rien ne m'étonne depuis que je suis à tes côtés. Et puis, il ne voulait pas nous tuer, c'est un gentil …

- Un gentil ? s'étonna-t-elle en le regardant d'un air interdit. Il aurait pu nous tuer. Il n'a rien de gentil.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Ce que je voulais dire ce que ce n'est pas un meurtrier ou un psychopathe.

- Excuse-moi, mais quelqu'un qui fracasse le crâne de pauvres innocents pour une histoire de trésor dont rien ne prouve l'existence, c'est un psychopathe.

- Vu comme ça, admit-il. Tu vois une autre théorie que la quête d'un trésor ?

- Eh bien …, commença-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

- Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait faire dans ce manoir isolé de tout en pleine nuit Lieutenant Beckett ? Je vous écoute ! lança-t-il, tout sourire, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne trouve pas de théorie plausible.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir … Les bijoux de Margareth ? proposa-t-elle, en finissant son café.

- On ne vole pas des bijoux dans un manoir en la présence d'une dizaine de personnes. Et puis Novak a dit qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose comme bijoux. C'est une sacrée prise de risque pour un bénéfice bien ridicule. Une autre suggestion ?

- C'est peut-être un homme qui venait rendre visite en douce à une femme ici, ou qui repartait de sa visite nocturne, et qui ne veut pas que ça se sache, suggéra-t-elle.

- A six heures du matin ? fit-il, incrédule.

- Eh bien oui, six-heures c'est l'heure idéale pour le départ d'un amant …

- Et rendre visite à qui ? Eleonor ? Rose ?

- Ou Violet.

- Novak les a interrogées, affirma Rick, elles n'ont rien dit de particulier.

- Et ça t'étonne ?

- Ta théorie n'est vraiment pas drôle, fit-il, prenant un air dépité.

- Le but ce n'est pas que ce soit drôle, Rick, mais que la théorie soit la bonne.

- Celui qui nous a agressés voulait vraiment qu'on ait peur, pour qu'on renonce à rester ici. Je trouve ça exagéré si le but est juste de protéger une relation amoureuse clandestine.

Trois coups vifs et secs frappés à la porte interrompirent leur conversation. Rick se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Capitaine ! lança-t-il gaiement.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Castle, fit-elle en le dévisageant des pieds à la tête d'un air sévère. Décidément, il faut que je m'habitue à vous trouver en pyjama.

- Désolé, mais il est tôt … et vous …, commença-t-il à expliquer.

- Je peux entrer ? l'interrompit-elle, sans s'attarder en discussions futiles.

- Euh … oui, bien-sûr, répondit Rick en refermant la porte derrière elle.

- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett, fit-elle en regardant Kate encore au lit.

- Bonjour, Capitaine.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci.

- Je venais faire le point avec vous sur les enquêtes. Mais je vous dérange peut-être ? demanda Gates observant le plateau du petit-déjeuner sur le lit.

- Non, non, excusez-moi deux minutes, je vais m'habiller, fit Kate en attrapant son peignoir, pour gagner la salle de bain.

- Vous ne vous habillez pas Monsieur Castle ? Vous me donnez froid comme ça …, lâcha Gates avec un petit air narquois en scrutant Rick qui attendait bêtement, torse nu, et en pantalon de pyjama.

- Euh … oui… j'y vais.

- Bien, répondit Gates en s'asseyant à la table.

- Tenez, Capitaine, en attendant, j'ai quelque chose pour vous occuper, fit-il en lui tendant le bout de papier avec les lettres dont le sens leur échappait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Gates.

Sans répondre, Rick s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, des affaires propres sous le bras.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 9 h._

Assis tous les trois à la table, ils s'apprêtaient à faire le point sur les deux affaires qu'ils avaient à élucider. Victoria Gates était debout depuis déjà près de trois heures, et avait passé de multiples appels à ses lieutenants à New-York, mais surtout au lieutenant Novak à Brewster pour se tenir informée de l'intégralité de l'enquête. Par expérience, elle se méfiait parfois des polices locales, dans les zones rurales comme Cape Cod. Non pas qu'elles ne soient pas compétentes, mais bien souvent elles manquaient d'expérience, et de moyens malheureusement, pour mener à bien des enquêtes difficiles. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Novak. Il s'était démené hier toute la journée, malgré le faible effectif qu'il avait à sa disposition. Plus que tout, elle avait apprécié qu'il l'informe gentiment de toutes les avancées de l'enquête. Il n'y était pas obligé. Maintenant que Beckett et Castle étaient sauvés, elle réalisait que peut-être la veille, elle avait été un peu dure avec lui. Mais elle avait agi sous le coup de la peur. Ses propos n'en avaient été que plus froids et sévères. Novak était un bon flic. Elle l'avait eu au téléphone à six heures ce matin, et avait constaté qu'il avait passé la nuit sur l'enquête.

- Commençons par l'affaire Joshua Black, annonça Gates. Le lieutenant Novak a décidé de rouvrir l'enquête, mais il tient à ce que cela reste non-officiel pour l'instant.

Rick et Kate esquissèrent un sourire de satisfaction, contents que leurs efforts d'enquête clandestine finissent par porter leurs fruits.

- Il doit venir en fin de matinée, reprit Gates. Il nous expliquera ce qu'il attend de nous.

- De nous ? Vous ne rentrez pas ? s'étonna Kate.

- Je vous dérange ? fit Gates avec un petit sourire.

- Euh … non … bien-sûr que non Capitaine. Mais vous pouvez vous absenter comme ça ?

- Je suis Capitaine. Je peux faire ce que je veux ... enfin presque. Je préfère vous avoir à l'œil.

- Capitaine … on peut …

- Désolée, Lieutenant Beckett, mais je n'ai que peu confiance en votre prudence. Vous êtes intenables, tous les deux. Nous aurons une petite discussion sérieuse à notre retour à New-York. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas la priorité.

Ils s'abstinrent de répondre quoi que ce soit. Au poste ou ici, Gates était tout aussi intransigeante. Et Capitaine en charge ou pas de l'enquête, elle tenait à maîtriser la situation.

- Moi non plus je ne repartirai pas d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas arrêté celui qui s'en est pris à vous deux, ajouta Gates.

- C'est gentil, Capitaine, fit remarquer Rick.

Il savait combien le Capitaine Victoria Gates pouvait être redoutable quand on s'en prenait à la vie d'un de ses hommes. C'était peut-être ça le côté mère-poule dont parlait Kate. Mais il était touché qu'elle l'inclue lui-aussi, l'écrivain qui lui cassait les pieds, au sein de son équipe.

- Concernant l'empreinte sur le chandelier que vous avez fourni à Esposito et Ryan, reprit Victoria Gates, ils n'ont rien pu en tirer. Et les analyses du laboratoire de Brewster sont encore en cours. Par contre, Esposito et Ryan ont trouvé des choses intéressantes sur Joshua Black.

Leurs regards s'illuminèrent, suspendus à ce que Gates allait leur apprendre. Le Capitaine sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche, mit ses lunettes, et leur lut les informations qu'elle avait prises en notes après avoir eu ses lieutenants au téléphone ce matin.

- La mère du jardinier, Lynn Black, est décédée il y a cinq ans. Mais pendant vingt ans, il y a eu tous les mois un virement d'un montant de cinq mille dollars sur son compte bancaire. En provenance d'un compte domicilié au Royaume-Uni.

- Cinq mille dollars, c'est une sacrée petite somme pour arrondir les fins de mois, constata Kate.

- Le compte appartient à Philip Hastings ? demanda Rick.

- Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Gates.

- Parce qu'on n'a pas fait que traquer des fantômes depuis trois jours, répondit Rick avec un petit sourire.

- Joshua est le fils de Philip, lâcha Kate, comme une évidence. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, et il est né à Boston.

- Il y a vingt-cinq ans, Philip finissait ses études à Boston, ajouta Rick.

- Il était déjà marié à Margareth. Il l'a trompée …, continua Kate.

- Avec une jolie américaine, poursuivit Rick.

- Et a payé toute sa vie pour l'éducation de son fils illégitime, fit Kate.

- Ou pour que sa maîtresse se taise et garde le secret, conclut Rick.

- Impressionnant …, constata Gates qui les avait regardés stupéfaite terminer leurs phrases mutuelles.

- Quoi ? firent-ils en même temps.

- Rien, répondit Gates en se replongeant dans les notes. Joshua Black n'a jamais reçu un centime de lui, mis à part son salaire de jardinier. Tous les virements ont stoppé à la mort de Lynn Black.

- Donc peut-être que Joshua a découvert que Philip était son père, et a voulu en parler. Philip l'a tué.

- On ne sait pas si Joshua l'ignorait ou non, fit remarquer Rick.

- Et puis ça n'a pas de sens, constata Kate. Philip a embauché Joshua il y a quatre ans. Ce n'est pas un hasard. Il voulait ramener son fils dans sa demeure. Certainement pas pour finir par le tuer.

- Et s'il lui avait réclamé de l'argent ? suggéra Rick. Pourquoi Philip ne lui a rien donné comme argent après la mort de sa mère ? Lui qui est si généreux avec tout le monde ?

- Je ne sais pas …, répondit Kate. Si Margareth a découvert le secret, elle a aussi pu se débarrasser de Joshua, ne supportant pas que Philip l'ait trompée il y a vingt-cinq ans. Ce qui lui ferait un deuxième mobile après le chantage supposé de Joshua pour son histoire avec Spencer.

- Une tromperie d'il y a vingt-cinq ans … Il y a prescription non ? fit Rick.

- Il n'y a pas prescription dans le cœur d'une femme amoureuse pour ce genre de choses, lâcha Gates.

- Surtout que Margareth et Philip n'ont pas d'enfant ensemble, continua Kate. Il y a de quoi trouver ça plutôt déplaisant non ? Ne pas avoir d'enfant avec l'homme qu'on aime alors qu'il en a deux avec deux autres femmes ?

- Au point de tuer le malheureux fiston qui n'y est pour rien ? s'étonna Rick.

Ils se lancèrent des regards un peu perdus, chacun continuant de réfléchir aux éventuelles possibilités.

- En tout cas, constata Kate, l'étau se resserre autour de Philip et Margareth. On en saura peut-être plus par Spencer. Il veut nous parler, Capitaine.

- Le majordome ?

- Oui, il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Peut-être que ça va nous éclairer.

- Il est suspect ?

- Oui, enfin il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'on apprenne que Joshua est le fils de Philip.

- Il est toujours un peu suspect quand même, fit remarquer Rick. Il reste l'amant qu'on a pu faire chanter.

- L'amant de qui ? demanda Gates, tentant de comprendre.

- Margareth Tudor, la maîtresse de maison. Joshua avait découvert qu'ils couchaient ensemble. On pense qu'il a pu faire chanter l'un ou l'autre. Ou les deux.

- C'est pire que Dallas ici, fit remarquer Gates.

- Concernant notre affaire, vous avez eu du nouveau ? demanda Kate.

-Oui, j'ai eu Novak au téléphone. Ils ont trouvé les traces de la présence de quelqu'un au dernier étage du manoir, dans la zone en travaux.

- Quelles traces ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- Des restes de nourriture, des emballages, expliqua Gates.

- Ça peut appartenir aux ouvriers, fit remarquer Rick.

- Apparemment, les travaux sont suspendus depuis deux semaines, le temps trop humide ne permettant pas de s'attaquer à la toiture et aux façades.

- Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un qui squattait là-haut, résuma Kate.

- Je ne suis pas complètement fou, fit remarquer Rick, l'autre soir, le bruit que j'ai entendu là-haut, ce n'était pas juste les bâches.

- Les experts ont ramassé tout un tas de bazar, et en particulier un sac à dos contenant une petite caméra. Tout est au labo pour analyse.

- Une caméra ?

- Oui, un genre de mini-caméra espion, expliqua Gates.

- Ah Ah ! Alors notre intrus ne venait pas ici pour fricoter, il cherchait bien quelque chose ! lança Rick, content que l'enquête s'oriente vers sa théorie du trésor.

- Ou bien il surveillait quelqu'un. Et sur la caméra ? Des enregistrements ? demanda Kate.

- Non, ils n'ont rien trouvé. Mais Novak nous en dira plus tout à l'heure.

- Et dans la cave ?

- Rien. Enfin des dizaines d'empreintes, mais apparemment elles correspondent toutes à Philip Tudor ou à Spencer, ce qui est logique. Pas de sang, excepté le vôtre Beckett. Rien non plus dans les deux tunnels d'accès.

- Ok. On a deux pistes possibles alors, fit remarquer Kate.

- Mais celle du trésor est la plus plausible, ajouta Rick, convaincu d'avoir raison. Que ferait un amant secret avec une caméra-espion …

- Quel trésor ? Quel amant-secret ? fit Gates, complètement perdue.

Ils expliquèrent au Capitaine la théorie du chasseur de trésor, et celle de l'amant secret. A ce stade de l'enquête, Gates préféra ne pas se prononcer, les deux théories lui semblant aussi valables, bien que farfelues, l'une que l'autre. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il fallait attendre les résultats des différentes analyses pour y voir plus clair, et que Novak aurait peut-être du nouveau d'ici la fin de matinée. Celui-ci avait prévu de réinterroger de manière plus approfondie l'ensemble du personnel et de la famille dans la journée.

- Au fait, Monsieur Castle, reprit Gates, en parlant de trésor, votre bout de papier là, il parle d'un trésor.

- Comment ça il parle d'un trésor ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien oui : « Mon trésor trouvera, celui qui judicieux sera. Dans les profondeurs secrètes, il cherchera », expliqua Gates en lui rendant son bout de papier.

- Comment vous avez …

- C'est écrit à l'envers. De droite à gauche, et de bas en haut, expliqua Gates comme une évidence.

- Capitaine, comment vous …, sourit Rick, épaté.

- A croire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être écrivain pour avoir le sens des lettres, Monsieur Castle, fit-elle avec un petit air moqueur. D'où sortez-vous ce bout de papier ?

- D'un livre sur l'histoire du manoir. Si quelqu'un a écrit ou recopié ça quelque part, il y a donc bien un chercheur de trésor.

- Sauf que, si on ne se trompe pas, celui qui a écrit ça est celui qui a maquillé le meurtre de Joshua, constata Kate. Tu as dit que les J étaient écrits de la même façon.

- Oui.

- Et on a conclu que celui qui a maquillé le meurtre de Joshua n'est pas celui qui nous a agressés. Le profil ne correspond pas.

- Donc on aurait plusieurs chercheurs de trésors …, constata Rick, songeur, l'un des deux se trouve dans le manoir et a maquillé le meurtre de Joshua, et l'autre est un étranger et nous a agressés.

- Castle, notre agression n'a peut-être rien à voir avec un trésor. Ce n'est qu'une suite de déductions basées sur des suppositions.

- Oui, mais des déductions logiques … et notre logique est toujours implacable mon lieutenant.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Violet Tudor, 9h30<em>

Spencer avait croisé Rose accompagnée d'Amy descendant vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il avait pris le temps de discuter deux minutes avec elles-deux, avant de gagner le troisième étage. Il s'avança ensuite jusque la porte de la suite de Violet, et hésita quelques secondes encore. Il devait absolument discuter avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Il n'avait pas le choix. D'ici une demi-heure, il parlerait aux Castle, et peut-être qu'il serait arrêté. Il allait leur expliquer qu'il avait voulu faire passer la mort de Joshua pour un suicide, mais ensuite il faudrait qu'il arrive à les convaincre de ne pas l'arrêter tout de suite pour dissimulation de cadavre ou même meurtre. Il pouvait les aider à trouver le meurtrier de Joshua, il en était convaincu, mais ne savait pas s'il arriverait à en persuader les Castle. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être arrêté sans avoir pu s'expliquer auprès de Violet, et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il décida de se lancer, et frappa légèrement à sa porte. Presque aussitôt, Violet lui ouvrit, jolie et rayonnante. Il lui trouva meilleure mine que ces derniers jours, et orienta immédiatement la conversation vers les événements de la veille, et l'agression des Castle. Violet avait l'air un peu plus libérée et ouverte à la discussion.

Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation sur l'agression des Castle. Elle lui en voulait toujours terriblement, et en même temps, elle avait réfléchi depuis leur dernière discussion. Il avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et elle était si froide et distante avec lui. Après trois années passées dans cette situation, sa réaction était légitime. Elle-même ne savait plus quoi faire. Leur relation était impossible, mais elle avait beau le rejeter constamment, l'éloigner d'elle, jour après jour, elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

- Violet, j'ai besoin de te parler, fit-il calmement.

- Spencer …, objecta-t-elle doucement.

- S'il te plaît. Ecoute-moi simplement, et après je te laisse tranquille. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Elle hésita quelques secondes encore, avant de le faire entrer et asseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle s'installa près de lui.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Violet, commença-t-il. Je t'ai fait du mal, je sais combien tu es malheureuse. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible et …

- Spencer … je ne veux pas parler de …

- Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît. Ça fait trois ans que tu es revenue, et pas une fois on a discuté, vraiment discuté, alors qu'on était si proches avant. Depuis trois ans, tu m'évites, tu es froide et distante, mais je lis dans ton regard. Tu souffres autant que moi de la situation, alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux pour jouer avec le petit bracelet de coton noué autour de son poignet, ce petit bracelet, fait de trois fois rien, qu'il lui avait un jour donné et qu'elle avait toujours gardé. Il sentait qu'elle était touchée par ce qu'il lui disait. Il la connaissait si bien. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir lutter ainsi contre ses sentiments..

- T'avoir près de moi tous les jours, sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras. Te voir m'éviter, me parler froidement. Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est dur …, reprit-il.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, le coupa-t-elle, timidement.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas le choix ?

- Tu le sais très bien, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Tu ne me dis rien, affirma-t-il.

- Et de toute façon, quelle importance maintenant …, ajouta-t-elle, maintenant que tu as …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant les larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux.

- C'est important, insista-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi depuis ton retour ?

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle, orientant la discussion vers ce qui la tracassait.

- Bien-sûr que non. Et tu le sais.

- Pourquoi alors ? reprit-elle, la voix pleine de chagrin.

- Parce que tu me hantes Violet, parce que je t'aime, et que chaque jour est une épreuve. Tu ne faisais que me rejeter, constamment. J'étais en train de sombrer, vraiment. Et … un soir, j'ai cédé à ses avances. Et …

- Elle t'a fait des avances ? Margareth ? La femme de mon père ? s'étonna Violet.

- Oui.

- Je ne te crois pas, affirma-t-elle, ne pouvant imaginer sa belle-mère tromper son père.

- Violet, je ne t'ai jamais menti, répondit-il. J'aurais pu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Peu importe de toute façon qu'elle m'ait fait des avances. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

- Si, ça l'est … Mon père est marié à une femme qui le trompe, je te rappelle.

- C'est de nous que l'on doit parler.

- Quel nous, Spencer ? Il n'y a plus de nous, il ne peut pas y avoir de nous, répondit-elle, en sanglotant.

Il essaya de passer outre la peine que lui procuraient les larmes de Violet, et insista. Il fallait qu'il ait une réponse, il fallait qu'il comprenne clairement pourquoi elle avait cette attitude avec lui.

- Pourquoi tu me fais vivre cet enfer depuis ton retour ?

- Déteste-moi Spencer bon sang ! Cesse de m'aimer ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Tu y arrives toi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, la caressant du bout des doigts.

- Violet, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il. Laisse-nous une autre chance.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle en le regardant, le regard triste. On ne peut pas avoir de seconde chance. Jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

- Te pardonner ne changerait rien.

- Ton père finira par accepter, il comprendra qu'on s'aime. Il ne pourra pas s'y opposer, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

Elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise le secret qu'elle avait promis de garder. Elle ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal ainsi.

- Spencer … Tu es …, commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es mon oncle, lâcha-t-elle, enfin, en se mettant à pleurer.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père est ton frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle lui révélait.

Elle pleurait, incapable d'en dire davantage. Il enlaça ses épaules, pour l'attirer contre lui.

- Violet, ne pleure pas, arrête s'il te plaît … Je suis là …

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, et elle se redressa, le regardant enfin, le visage inondé de larmes.

- Tu es mon oncle, Spencer.

Il essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. La douceur de ce baiser, après trois ans à se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre, les bouleversa. Ils se laissèrent emportés par un baiser plus passionné, submergés par l'émotion et le plaisir de retrouver ce contact charnel qui leur avait tant manqué.

- On ne peut pas faire ça …, finit par murmurer Violet, s'arrachant à ses baisers.

- Violet, explique-moi.

Elle tenta de sécher ses larmes, et respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer. Elle lui expliqua qu'il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'elle était rentrée en Angleterre, elle avait, par hasard, entendu une conversation lors d'un dîner familial. Elle avait découvert que le père de Spencer avait eu une aventure avec sa propre grand-mère. Spencer encaissa la nouvelle avec stupeur C'était comme s'il découvrait que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une immense farce.

- Philip le sait ? demanda-t-il, touché.

- Oui. Tout le monde le sait depuis toujours. Sauf toi et moi, apparemment … et peut-être Margareth, je n'en sais rien.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il admirait Philip depuis toujours, il se maudissait de lui mentir quand il sortait avec Violet, de tromper sa confiance quand il avait eu une aventure avec sa femme. Mais Philip, lui, lui mentait depuis toujours. Il ne comprenait pas que personne ne lui ait rien dit. La seule raison était certainement d'éviter le scandale.

- Alors tu es ma …, fit-il, commençant à réaliser.

- Nièce … Une partie de nous est issue du même sang. Je ne pouvais rien te dire, mais il fallait que tu cesses de m'aimer. Il faut que tu cesses de m'aimer.

- Violet, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer. Rien ne changera ça.

- Il le faut …

- Non. Je refuse de sacrifier ma vie, notre vie, pour une histoire de lien de sang, lâcha-t-il, catégorique.

- Mon père n'acceptera jamais, répondit-elle, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

- Violet, dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je te laisse tranquille. Je partirai.

- Spencer …

- Dis-le-moi, insista-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça, répondit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse.

- Alors pars avec moi. On se fout de la bienséance.

- Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas pardonné encore, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tu vas le faire, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Spencer, arrête …, soupira-t-elle gentiment.

- Comment veux-tu que j'arrête ? sourit-il, en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Incapable de résister, elle se laissait griser par sa douceur et sa tendresse, l'embrassant encore et encore.

- Je dois y aller, il faut que je parle à Monsieur et Madame Castle, fit-il entre deux baisers.

- Aux Castle ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'expliquerai. Juste une dernière chose, est-ce que Joshua avait dit ce qu'il savait à Philip ?

- Non. Je lui ai dit de ne pas en parler. Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Joshua ne voulait pas blesser mon père. Pourquoi ?

- Je te dirai ça plus tard, je dois d'abord parler aux Castle. Réfléchis, Violet. On a le droit d'être heureux, sourit-il.

Elle lâcha sa main, le regardant partir, comme soulagée d'un poids.


	13. Chapter 24-25

**Chapitre 24**

_Petit salon, 10h._

Rick et Kate avaient laissé Gates poursuivre ses investigations. En attendant l'arrivée de Novak, elle comptait discuter innocemment avec qui voudrait bien se présenter à elle au sein du manoir. En donnant l'impression de s'intéresser à l'affaire concernant l'agression de Beckett et Castle, elle espérait glaner des informations sur les histoires qui se tramaient ici et qui auraient pu mener au meurtre de Joshua. Tous ces secrets de famille, amours adultères, fils et frère cachés, l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Elle trouvait même quelque chose d'un peu excitant à mener l'enquête ainsi, elle qui avait plutôt l'habitude d'être coincée derrière son bureau.

Eux, rejoignirent le petit salon, où Spencer les attendait. Quand ils entrèrent, le majordome faisait les cent pas, visiblement un peu inquiet. Il leur demanda de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils, et prit place en face d'eux. Il avait son air sérieux et solennel habituel, mais une certaine fragilité émanait aussi de lui.

- Je voulais vous parler de Joshua. Mais … je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer … Je …, fit-il, cherchant ses mots.

- Joshua ? fit Rick, prenant un air faussement étonné.

- Oui, Joshua. Je sais que vous enquêtez sur sa mort, annonça-t-il.

- Et on a tort de le faire ? demanda Kate.

- Non. Je pense pouvoir vous aider, mais je voudrais que vous me promettiez que tout ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous.

- Je ne peux pas vous promettre une telle chose, Spencer, je suis lieutenant de police, répondit Kate.

- Je le sais bien, et c'est pour ça que je me tourne vers vous, Madame. Mais peut-être que, dans un premier temps, vous pouvez juste entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

Ils le sentaient hésitant comme s'il avait quelque chose de capital à leur dire, mais craignait d'être compromis par la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui promettre avant d'en savoir davantage.

- Dites-nous tout, et on verra ensuite comment gérer ça, reprit Kate. Que savez-vous à propos de la mort de Joshua ?

Spencer tergiversa quelques secondes encore, pensant que sa vie allait peut-être basculer d'ici peu. Il allait prendre un gros risque, mais il devait assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Il fallait que justice soit rendue pour Joshua. Il avait prévu, dans un premier temps, de ne pas mouiller Margareth, histoire de voir comment allaient tourner les choses. C'était sa responsabilité. Il la prenait seul. Soit Margareth avait frappé Joshua, et alors les Castle finiraient par le découvrir. Soit elle était totalement innocente, et il était hors de question qu'elle soit elle-aussi accusée de dissimulation de cadavre. Dans le doute, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de l'impliquer, et éviter de parler d'elle.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança, expliquant qu'il avait mis en scène le suicide de Joshua, après avoir trouvé son corps dans le petit salon vers minuit et demi vendredi soir, alors qu'il avait quitté sa chambre après le couvre-feu instauré par Monsieur Tudor, pour aller regarder la télévision. Joshua était allongé sur le ventre, blessé au crâne. Un chandelier, ensanglanté était posé à côté de lui. Il certifia qu'il n'avait pas frappé Joshua, et ignorait qui l'avait fait.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à pareille révélation spontanée. L'attitude de Spencer pendant les trois jours qui venaient de s'écouler prenait tout son sens. Mais ils pensaient aussi assurément à la même chose : Joshua n'était pas mort de sa blessure à la tête, il était mort des conséquences de sa chute. Même si Spencer n'avait fait que jeter le corps du jeune homme par-dessus le balcon, il était coupable, bien malgré lui, d'homicide. Il devait être à mille lieues de l'imaginer, sinon il ne serait pas venu se confier à eux. Rick comprit dans les yeux de Kate qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'annoncer à Spencer pour le moment. Il fallait, avant tout, qu'ils découvrent qui avait frappé Joshua.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il était mort quand vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Kate.

- Oui.

- Vous avez vérifié ? insista Rick.

- Oui, mentit-il.

Kate le dévisageait, essayant d'analyser son attitude. Soit Spencer ne disait pas la vérité, soit il avait mal vérifié, ce qui était possible. Car Joshua était bel et bien en vie après ce coup à la tête, donc au moment où Spencer avait dû trouver son corps. Tout le monde n'était pas expert, et le pouls de quelqu'un d'inconscient était parfois si faible qu'il était très difficile à détecter si on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Le majordome avait son masque impassible, et le fond de ses pensées était impénétrable.

Spencer reprit son récit, expliquant avoir cru, sur le coup, que Violet avait frappé Joshua, suite à une dispute qu'il avait entendue une heure plus tôt.

- Pourquoi Violet et Joshua se disputaient-ils ?

- Joshua lui avait dit que …, commença Spencer, avant de se reprendre, hésitant.

Spencer n'avait pas imaginé que ses révélations allaient devoir aller aussi loin. Mais c'était sans compter le souci du détail des Castle. Il comprit que s'il voulait être crédible, il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté, et révéler ses petits secrets. Il expliqua alors que ce soir-là, Joshua avait annoncé à Violet qu'il couchait avec Margareth, et qu'il envisageait de mettre Monsieur Tudor au courant.

- Vous vous rendez compte que cela vous donne un mobile ? l'interrompit Kate. Si Joshua révélait ce qu'il savait à Philip, ça ne faisait pas vraiment vos affaires.

- Je n'ai pas frappé Joshua. Je n'ai su tout ça que dimanche matin. Vendredi soir, j'ai simplement entendu la dispute.

- Pourquoi Violet s'est-elle énervée à ce point-là contre lui ? s'étonna Kate. Joshua n'était que le messager, non ?

- Elle était bouleversée, parce qu'elle et moi …, commença-t-il à expliquer, hésitant de nouveau.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait passer pour le pire des goujats. Mais après tout, il n'était plus à ça près.

- Violet et vous ? insista Kate.

- On a une relation …

- Vous avez une relation avec Violet ET avec Margareth ? fit Rick, avec un petit air narquois. Trop … génial …

Kate lança un regard sombre à son mari, trouvant, elle, qu'il n'y avait rien de génial à ce triangle amoureux.

- Avec Violet, on est séparés depuis trois ans, mais … c'est compliqué …, tenta de se justifier Spencer.

- Gates avait raison, c'est pire que Dallas ici … Quel imbroglio ! lança Rick en souriant.

- Personne ne doit savoir ce que je vous dis concernant Violet. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua. Elle a crié après lui, c'est tout. Mais quand j'ai trouvé Joshua mort, j'ai cru que sous le coup de la colère, elle avait pu le frapper et ….

- Et ? elle ne l'a pas fait ? insista Kate.

- Non. Violet est incapable de tuer Joshua. Elle n'avait pas de raison de le faire.

- Mais vous l'avez cru pourtant …, fit remarquer Rick.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi par instinct.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour mettre en scène le suicide ?

Spencer raconta dans le détail tout ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là, portant d'abord le corps de Joshua sur son dos jusqu'au premier étage. Il avait ensuite nettoyé le salon, et l'arme du crime, puis placé le chandelier dans leur chambre. Rick fit remarquer avec ironie que l'idée de cacher l'arme du crime dans la chambre d'un flic n'était pas vraiment le plus lumineuse qu'il ait eue. Spencer raconta comment il avait écrit la lettre de suicide, avant de retourner dans la chambre de Joshua, d'y déposer la lettre, et de faire tomber le corps du jeune homme par-dessus le balcon. Spencer omit volontairement de mentionner l'existence des passages secrets qui lui avaient permis de circuler rapidement et discrètement en pleine nuit. Il voulait se garder une liberté de mouvement. Si tout le monde se mettait à déambuler dans les passages secrets, jamais il ne trouverait ce fichu trésor.

- Vous avez pris tous ces risques pour protéger Violet ? s'étonna Rick. Vous devez être sacrément amoureux.

- Je le suis. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui a frappé Joshua, réaffirma-t-il, catégorique.

- Et la corde ? fit Rick.

- Quelle corde ? s'étonna Spencer.

- La corde dans le minibar de la salle de billard, expliqua Kate.

- Je ne m'en suis pas servi.

- La mort de Joshua a-t-elle un rapport avec le Cluedo ? demanda Rick, ne perdant pas de vue son idée originelle.

- Le Cluedo ? sembla s'étonner Spencer.

- Oui, toutes ces choses qui ont un rapport avec le Cluedo, expliqua Rick, c'est un hasard ?

Spencer expliqua que le Cluedo était ici une tradition familiale, et était l'une des prestations incluses dans les séjours au manoir. Régulièrement, une partie de Cluedo grandeur nature était organisée pour les hôtes avides de sensations. Le jeu aurait dû commencer samedi matin, et toutes les armes étaient déjà en place, ce qui expliquait que Castle et Beckett les aient trouvées lors de leur petite investigation, malgré l'annulation du jeu.

- Et ça, fit Rick en sortant de sa poche le bout de papier qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre, c'est vous qui l'avez écrit ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Spencer, reconnaissant les lettres qu'il avait recopiées il y a des années.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le début de la chasse au trésor de William Brewster, expliqua le majordome.

- D'où ça vient ? Où avez-vous recopié ça ?

- A l'arrière d'un des plans originaux du manoir, il y a des années, au cadastre à Plymouth. Avec Monsieur, nous étions allés jeter un œil aux plans en vue de travaux.

- Et vous avez trouvé le trésor ? demanda Rick, très intéressé.

- Non. Ce morceau de papier ne mène nulle part, mentit-il. C'est simplement une légende, comme le fantôme.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui cherche le trésor malgré tout ?

- Non. Pas à ma connaissance.

Spencer omit de préciser que ce trésor occupait ses nuits depuis quelques temps. S'il avait une chance un jour de mettre la main dessus, il entendait bien la protéger. Et puis ce trésor n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua. Il n'avait donc aucune raison d'en parler.

- Que savez-vous sur Philip et Joshua ? demanda Kate.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Y a-t-il quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ? insista-t-elle, rusant pour savoir à quel point Spencer avait décidé d'être honnête. Pourquoi Philip est effondré à ce point depuis la mort du jardinier ?

- Joshua est son fils, annonça le majordome.

- Qui est au courant ?

- Philip. Personne d'autre. A moins que Joshua ne se soit confié à un ami.

- Joshua le savait ? s'étonna Rick.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Joshua l'a toujours su.

- Et vous, pourquoi étiez-vous dans la confidence ?

Spencer se lança dans un long récit qui leur permit d'y voir bien plus clair dans la relation qui unissait Philip et Joshua. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, Philip, finissant alors ses études à Boston, avait laissé Margareth et Violet en Angleterre. Très vite, il avait rencontré une jeune femme, Lynn Black, étudiante également, dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Mais Philip ne pouvait imaginer divorcer, ni déroger à son rang, pour vivre pleinement sa relation avec cette femme. A la fin de son année d'études, il était rentré en Angleterre, laissant derrière lui Lynn, enceinte de leur enfant. Pendant vingt ans, il l'avait soutenue financièrement, mais pas seulement. Ils avaient continué cette relation à distance. Tous les mois, durant toutes ces années, Philip retournait à Boston quelques jours, prétextant un voyage professionnel. Il profitait ainsi de son fils, qu'il n'a jamais reconnu pour autant, et de cette femme qu'il aimait sincèrement. Il y a dix ans, il avait racheté ce manoir, en partie pour la beauté des paysages et des cranberries de Cape Cod, mais surtout pour se rapprocher de sa deuxième famille. C'est alors qu'il avait mis Spencer dans la confidence. Il avait besoin de lui pour l'aider à justifier ses absences auprès de Margareth quand il allait voir sa maîtresse et son fils. Rick et Kate s'étaient étonnés que Philip ne divorce pas tout simplement. Mais selon Spencer, Philip avait toujours choisi la tradition nobiliaire, la nécessité de tenir son rang, peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Après la mort accidentelle de Lynn, il avait été dévasté, ne tenant le coup que grâce à l'existence de son fils. Il avait tout fait pour le rapprocher de lui, et l'avait embauché comme jardinier. Au début, tout s'était très bien passé. Mais peu à peu, Joshua avait commencé à faire des reproches à son père, en particulier sur le fait que Philip n'ait jamais eu le courage de faire un choix. Il lui reprochait d'avoir fui ses responsabilités, d'avoir eu une attitude très lâche, d'avoir fait souffrir sa mère et d'avoir gâché son enfance en le privant d'une vie de famille. Il ne supportait pas de le voir continuer à avoir une relation normale avec Margareth. Et récemment, Joshua s'était mis à lui réclamer de l'argent, prétextant que son père lui devait bien ça après ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre à lui et sa mère. Mais Philip refusait de céder à ce caprice.

Kate et Rick comprenaient mieux maintenant la douleur de Philip samedi matin quand il avait appris la mort de son fils. Mais ils comprenaient aussi les rancœurs de Joshua à l'égard de son père. Philip, qui depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, donnait l'image d'un homme exemplaire, pétri de générosité et de gentillesse, jouant volontiers le bon samaritain auprès de tout son entourage, était à l'origine de bien des souffrances.

- Joshua a-t-il menacé son père de tout révéler à Margareth ? demanda Kate.

- Pas à ma connaissance, non.

- Et vous ? Joshua vous faisait chanter ? continua-t-elle.

- Me faire chanter ? Pourquoi ? sembla s'étonner Spencer.

- Il savait que vous couchiez avec Margareth, non ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il le savait, rétorqua-t-il. Je l'ai appris quand Violet me l'a dit avant-hier. Joshua ne m'aurait pas fait chanter. Il faisait plutôt profil bas quand j'avais affaire à lui.

- Il faisait chanter Margareth ?

- Je ne pense pas. Joshua n'était pas très téméraire. Il avait sa place à assurer ici. Sans son père, il était seul au monde.

Kate et Rick restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, se demandant comment gérer tout ce que venait de leur révéler Spencer.

- Vous allez m'arrêter tout de suite ? s'inquiéta le majordome, en voyant leur air sceptique et pensif.

- Je ne peux pas vous arrêter, répondit Kate. Je ne suis pas en charge de cette enquête. Mais le lieutenant Novak va le faire, pour dissimulation de cadavre, et peut-être même complicité de meurtre.

- Complicité ? Mais je n'ai rien fait à Joshua, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Vous pouvez le prouvez ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, fut-il forcé de reconnaître, mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus prouver que je l'ai fait.

- Vous avez avoué avoir dissimulé le meurtre, Spencer. Vous avez un mobile. De là à ce qu'un jury vous accuse de l'avoir tué, il n'y aura qu'un pas, expliqua Kate.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut impérativement trouver qui a frappé Joshua …, répondit le majordome. Si vous m'arrêtez tout de suite, vous ne trouverez jamais celui qui a fait ça. Celui qui l'a fait va se méfier, et vu que vous n'avez aucune preuve, il n'avouera jamais.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il n'y a aucune preuve ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- J'ai tout nettoyé. Et Joshua est mort il y a plus de trois jours maintenant. Rien de ce que vous trouverez ici ne sera probant.

Kate savait qu'il avait raison. Si vraiment il s'était contenté de mettre en scène le suicide, et s'ils trouvaient qui avait frappé Joshua, avec un bon avocat, Spencer pouvait s'en tirer avec quelques années de prison. S'ils ne trouvaient pas celui qui avait fait ça, Spencer serait le coupable tout désigné et risquait de passer une bonne partie de sa vie derrière les barreaux. Et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'en arrêtant Spencer maintenant, comme il l'avait dit, leurs chances de trouver le coupable allaient s'amenuiser

- Pourquoi vous croirait-on ? demanda Kate.

- Oui, tout cela n'est peut-être qu'une stratégie. Vous avouez la mise en scène du suicide pour ne pas être accusé du meurtre, ajouta Rick.

- Je ne suis pas un menteur. Si j'étais coupable, pourquoi j'aurais appelé les flics pour venir vous retrouver ? Ne m'arrêtez pas, pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît. Je peux vous aider. Je connais tout le monde ici, je vais trouver qui a fait ça à Joshua.

Kate réfléchit un instant, avant de se tourner vers Rick.

- Il faut qu'on prévienne Gates, on ne peut pas prendre la décision sans elle, fit-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone pour appeler le Capitaine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Capitaine Gates débarquait dans le petit salon, accompagnée, à la surprise générale du lieutenant Novak, qui avait dû arriver dans le même temps. Après les salutations d'usage, Novak regarda le majordome d'un air perplexe. Spencer n'en menait pas large, et commençait à se dire que son heure avait sonné. Rick et Kate expliquèrent à Gates et Novak tout ce qu'il venait de leur confier, sous le regard de plus en plus déconfit du majordome.

- Vous serez forcément arrêté à un moment ou un autre, pour dissimulation de cadavre. Alors pourquoi voulez-vous repousser l'inévitable ? s'étonna Novak, en dévisageant Spencer.

- Je sais tout ça. Je le savais en venant vous avouer ce que j'ai fait. Mais je peux vous aider à trouver qui a tué Joshua.

- Comment ? demanda Gates.

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici, les petits secrets, les différentes histoires. Je connais par cœur Philip et Margareth. Ils sont vos suspects principaux non ?

- Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ? Est-ce que vous n'allez pas tout leur révéler ? Il s'agit de votre maîtresse et de votre … patron …, fit remarquer Novak, en le regardant froidement.

- Si je leur sauve la mise, c'est moi qui vais endosser toute la responsabilité. Je ne sacrifierai pas ma vie pour eux. Rien que pour ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Vous l'auriez fait pour Violet pourtant …, fit remarquer Rick.

- C'est différent. Je l'aime. Vous donneriez votre vie pour votre femme, Monsieur Castle, non ? demanda-t-il avec conviction.

Rick se contenta d'acquiescer du regard.

- Je ne paierai pas pour quiconque ici, affirma Spencer.

- Et quelle garantie a-t-on que vous ne vous enfuirez pas ? demanda Novak.

- Si j'avais l'intention de m'enfuir, je serais déjà loin, non ?

- Il n'a pas tort, fit remarquer Rick.

Tous les quatre se lançaient des regards perplexes, en réfléchissant à la décision à prendre.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Capitaine ? finit par demander le lieutenant Novak.

- Vous voulez vraiment mon avis ? s'étonna Gates.

- Si je vous le demande, oui, répondit Novak.

- Si je dirigeais cette enquête, j'arrêterais cet homme, répondit Gates, comme une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas mon enquête, Novak. C'est la vôtre, lâcha-t-elle, refusant de décider pour lui.

- Laissez-moi jusqu'à ce soir, s'il vous plaît, insista Spencer. Si ce soir, je n'ai pas trouvé qui a frappé Joshua, vous m'arrêterez et … j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes.

- Ok, fit simplement Novak.

- Ok ? Vous êtes d'accord ? s'étonna Spencer, soulagé.

- Oui. A une condition. Un officier va vous avoir à l'œil toute la journée, expliqua Novak.

- Mais … si …

- Ce n'est pas négociable. C'est ça ou je vous embarque tout de suite, asséna Novak d'un ton ferme.

- Bien, Monsieur.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter à l'officier O'Connor qui va se charger de votre cas, fit Novak, en commençant à l'escorter hors du petit salon.

- On se retrouve dans cinq minutes dans votre chambre pour faire le point, lança-t-il à Gates, Beckett et Castle qui le regardaient quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 11 h30.<span>_

Ils étaient réunis tous les trois, attendant le lieutenant Novak. Kate, assise au pied du lit, buvait son café tout en réfléchissant à ce que venait de leur raconter Spencer. Rick, perdu dans ses pensées, contemplait le déluge qui s'abattait sur la cour, et les bourrasques du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Gates faisait les cent pas, comme si elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Enfin, Novak frappa à la porte, et entra.

- Bien, Lieutenant Beckett, je vous ai ramené vos notes, fit-il en posant les feuilles de papier sur la table, et les photos des preuves que vous avez trouvées.

- Merci.

- Un sacré boulot … dommage qu'il soit illégal … et irrecevable devant une cour de justice, fit-il sèchement remarquer.

- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, répondit Rick, vous …

- On a toujours le choix, fit remarquer Novak. Mais inutile d'en débattre. Je ne vous jette pas la pierre, j'ai moi-même bien des tords dans cette histoire. On commence par l'affaire Joshua Black, si vous le voulez bien.

- Oui.

- La corde n'a rien donné, lança Novak. Mais sur le chandelier, il y a effectivement des traces de sang. L'ADN est celui de Joshua.

- Ça confirme la version du majordome, constata Gates.

- Frappé dans le petit salon avec le chandelier. Reste à trouver qui tenait le chandelier, et la partie de Cluedo sera gagnée, sourit Rick.

- Il y a deux empreintes partielles sur le chandelier, qui correspondent pour l'une à la femme de chambre et pour l'autre à Margareth Tudor. Inutile de préciser que cela ne nous avance en rien. Il est logique de trouver leurs empreintes sur ce chandelier. Elles ont très bien pu manipuler ce chandelier bien avant la mort de Joshua.

- Et sur le morceau de papier qu'on a trouvé dans la bibliothèque ?

- Rien. Votre Capitaine a dû vous dire qu'on avait rouvert l'enquête.

- Oui.

- Je voudrais que vous continuiez votre investigation de manière secrète, expliqua Novak. Personne n'est au courant que vous avez mené l'enquête, à part Spencer.

- Et Rose également, la femme de chambre, ajouta Kate.

- Mais elle ne dira rien, continua Rick. La preuve, elle ne vous a rien dit quand vous l'avez interrogée.

- De toute façon, fit Gates, on a deux suspects seulement, non ? Les maîtres de maison ?

- Oui, Margareth et Philip ont tous les deux des mobiles. Mais Philip est effondré depuis la mort de Joshua. Je le vois mal avoir tué son fils qui est la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour perdu, expliqua Kate.

- Son chagrin peut cacher d'énormes remords. Il a très bien pu s'énerver contre son fils, et le frapper, fit remarquer Gates.

- Mais Margareth, elle, cumule plusieurs mobiles. Joshua avait de quoi être en colère contre elle, poursuivit Rick.

- Oui, son père a toujours refusé de quitter Margareth, ajouta Kate, même pour vivre son amour au grand jour avec sa mère,

- Et le gamin découvre que cette femme, qui, indirectement, a gâché son enfance, trompe son père, poursuivit Rick.

- Il lui donne rendez-vous dans le petit salon pour lui dire ses quatre-vérités, fit Kate.

- Ou la faire chanter, suggéra Rick.

- Elle s'énerve, il lui balance la vérité sur son mari,

- Elle pète les plombs et le frappe avec le chandelier,

- Elle le laisse pour mort et Spencer le trouve. Le tour est joué.

Novak avait regardé, sidéré, Castle et Beckett échanger leurs réflexions comme ils en avaient l'habitude, sous le regard amusé de Gates.

- Vous faites souvent ce genre de choses ? s'étonna-t-il en les dévisageant avec perplexité.

- C'est juste une question d'habitude, répondit Gates, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Votre théorie est fort plausible, reprit Novak. Mais il va falloir la prouver. Et vous pouvez oublier les preuves physiques, on n'aura rien.

- Il faut qu'on aille inspecter de plus près la chambre de Joshua, c'est le seul endroit où personne n'est entré depuis sa mort, constata Kate.

- Oui, vous irez y jeter un œil dès qu'on aura fini, répondit Novak.

- Spencer va peut-être réussir à faire parler quelqu'un ici, ajouta Rick. Quand je pense à ce majordome … il cache bien son jeu, sous ses airs coincés …

- Mais dites-moi, fit remarquer Gates, si Spencer est le frère caché de Philip, alors Violet est …

- Sa nièce ! lança Rick. Il couche avec sa nièce ! Waouh, c'est … génial !

- Génial ? C'est bizarre oui … Je pense que Philip ne doit pas trouver ça génial, constata Kate.

- Quelle famille …, soupira Gates, ce manoir vaut le détour.

- Bien, si on résume, on reste sur deux suspects : Philip et Margareth Tudor, avec une petite préférence pour Margareth, conclut Novak. Vous qui les avez côtoyés un peu depuis trois jours, une confrontation pourrait s'avérer payante ?

- A ce stade, j'en doute, répondit Beckett. Celui qui a frappé Joshua, même s'il n'est pas, a priori un tueur-né, a quand même suffisamment de sang-froid pour traîner parmi des flics depuis samedi, sans le moindre scrupule. Il sait sûrement qu'on n'a rien.

- Ok. Trouvez quelque chose alors, répondit Novak. Prudemment. Moi je m'occupe de votre affaire.

Ils écoutèrent Novak leur expliquer les avancées de l'enquête avec la plus grande attention. Comme Gates le leur avait déjà dit, dans la cave, les empreintes n'avaient pour l'instant rien donné, mais les analyses étaient toujours en cours. Aux abords du manoir, les équipes cynophiles n'avaient pas trouvé de piste suspecte. Les deux souterrains découverts avaient été inspectés de fond en comble. L'un était celui dans lequel Castle et Beckett avaient été laissés pour morts. L'autre était sans doute celui par lequel leur agresseur s'était enfui. Une chose était certaine, cet inconnu connaissait parfaitement bien les accès souterrains au manoir, et ce n'était pas un hasard. Soit il avait eu accès aux plans conservés au cadastre du Musée des Pèlerins à Plymouth, soit il avait vécu dans ce manoir. Novak avait plusieurs hommes en train de vérifier les alibis de tous les anciens propriétaires du manoir et leurs familles pour l'heure de l'agression dans la cave. Par contre, tout ce qui avait été trouvé dans les travaux du troisième étage de l'aile Est avait été fructueux. Non seulement, ils avaient de l'ADN, récolté sur un morceau de sandwich, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ou trois jours vu l'état de décomposition des ingrédients. Mais ils avaient également trouvé une boîte en carton dans laquelle étaient posées deux canettes de bière, encore intactes, et un sac à dos contenant une mini-caméra. Cette boîte a priori insignifiante, portait le logo de l'entreprise de cranberries de Philip Tudor. Ce dernier venait de confirmer à Novak qu'effectivement ses bouteilles de jus de cranberries étaient conditionnées dans ce type de boîtes destinées aux envois à l'étranger. Il avait ajouté que cette boîte n'avait aucune raison de se trouver en dehors des locaux de son entreprise, et encore moins au dernier étage de sa demeure personnelle. On ne pouvait s'être procuré cette boîte vide que dans les entrepôts où étaient empaquetés les produits. Celui qui avait squatté là-haut avait donc de fortes chances d'avoir eu accès aux entrepôts, et même d'être un employé de Philip Tudor. La piste de l'entreprise de Philip se confirmait avec la mini-caméra qui était identique à celles que Philip avait fait installer dans ses locaux. Mais il avait été incapable de désigner des suspects potentiels parmi son personnel. Des policiers étaient donc en train d'éplucher les profils de plus de trois cent employés, qui, pour la plupart, étaient d'anciens criminels, déjà condamnés pour des faits plus ou moins graves. Inutile de dire que la liste de suspects potentiels était longue. Ils essayaient de croiser au fur et à mesure les dossiers des employés avec les anciens propriétaires du manoir et leurs familles, mais sans outil informatique, la tâche était laborieuse. Le mardi était le jour de fermeture de l'entreprise, si bien qu'il allait être très compliqué de mettre la main sur tous les employés pour des prélèvements ADN. Il fallait réduire la liste des suspects potentiels, car Novak ne disposait pas d'assez d'hommes pour mener une opération d'aussi grande envergure. Il avait déjà été obligé de lever la surveillance autour du manoir par manque d'effectif.

- Vous avez fait un sacré boulot, lieutenant Novak, constata Gates.

- Oui, l'enquête a fait un sérieux bond en avant, ajouta Kate.

- On a passé la nuit sur votre affaire, répondit Novak. Ici, ou à New-York, on ne touche pas à des collègues, non ?

- Oui, sourit Kate.

- Mais il nous manque encore un mobile, ajouta-t-il. Il faut qu'on creuse là-dessus pour pouvoir réduire la liste des suspects.

- Un trésor, ça vous irait comme mobile ? proposa Rick avec un sourire.

- Un trésor ? s'étonna Novak, en jetant un œil perplexe au Capitaine Gates.

- Monsieur Castle a très souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, des idées farfelues, lâcha Gates. Mais parfois, de temps en temps, il s'avère qu'il ne tombe pas loin de la vérité.

- Merci Capitaine. Vous reconnaissez enfin mes talents d'investigation ! lança Rick, tout sourire.

- Je constate simplement que votre imagination débordante nous est parfois utile.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, sourit-il.

- Expliquez-moi cette histoire de trésor, Monsieur Castle.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>_

_Grand salon, 13 h 30._

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin. Rick et Kate avaient pris plaisir à retrouver la pétillante Savannah, si heureuse de les revoir en vie qu'elle en avait encore intensifié ses bavardages. Par chance, Kate avait réussi à faire asseoir Gates à côté de la vieille dame, ce qui lui permit, d'échapper de temps en temps, à sa verve. Wyatt était tout aussi content de les savoir sains et saufs, et s'évertua, pendant tout le repas, à canaliser les questionnements de son épouse qui aurait voulu savoir tout ce qui s'était passé dans ce fameux tunnel souterrain. Mis à part Rose qui s'occupa de faire le service, ils ne virent personne d'autre. Le lieutenant Novak et l'officier Ramirez étaient en train de procéder à de nouveaux interrogatoires concernant leur agression afin d'approfondir la piste de l'employé de Philip Tudor.

Avant le déjeuner, Rick et Kate étaient allés inspecter la chambre de Joshua, toujours sous scellé. Novak avait fait venir discrètement un expert, en le faisant passer pour un officier lambda enquêtant sur l'affaire Castle, afin de relever les indices, et accomplir le travail qui n'avait pas été fait samedi matin. Tous les trois étaient donc les premiers à y entrer depuis la découverte du corps du jeune homme. L'expert avait relevé des empreintes, et découvert sur le parquet la présence de tâches de sang qui avaient dû être nettoyées. Cela permettrait certainement de confirmer la théorie de Spencer. La chambre de Joshua était plutôt désordonnée, et ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant parmi les vêtements, les magazines de jeux vidéo, les livres qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout. En réalité, Rick et Kate ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il leur fallait trouver quelque chose, quoi ce soit, qui relie Joshua à Margareth, ou éventuellement à Philip. Ils avaient fouillé partout, retourné la chambre, sans rien trouver d'intéressant, et en étaient sortis, dépités. Cette chambre était plus ou moins leur dernière chance de trouver un indice concret. Sans cela, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se reposer, presque entièrement, sur les capacités de Spencer à faire parler, et éventuellement avouer, Margareth ou Philip.

Kate commençait à désespérer de réussir à se sortir de cette affaire Joshua Black. Heureusement, l'enquête sur leur agression prenait bien meilleure tournure. Elle s'était étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle Novak et ses hommes étaient parvenus, avec leurs moyens limités, à orienter l'enquête vers la piste de l'entreprise de Philip. Certes, il y avait plus de trois-cent suspects à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'était mieux que pas de suspect du tout. Novak avait refusé qu'ils participent de plus près à l'investigation, ce qui était logique au vu de leur implication. Kate n'avait pas insisté. D'habitude, elle se serait battue coûte que coûte pour mener l'enquête elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était épuisée, et après s'être angoissée la veille pour leur bébé, elle était résolue à se reposer et à faire attention. Plus la journée avançait, plus elle était fatiguée, et l'après-midi commençait à peine. Elle avait toujours mal au crâne, la plupart du temps, de façon très supportable, mais par moment, une douleur lancinante résonnait dans sa tête. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle pourrait avoir mal encore plusieurs jours, d'autant plus qu'avec la grossesse, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de trop fortes doses d'antidouleur. Le repas touchant à sa fin, Kate signifia à Rick qu'elle rejoignait leur chambre, et il lui emboîta le pas, laissant Gates en compagnie des Monroe. Rick jubilait à l'avance d'imaginer le Capitaine affronter seule le flot de paroles de Savannah.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans leur chambre._

A peine entrée, Kate s'assit au pied du lit pour retirer ses bottines, tandis que Rick s'installait à la table pour étudier le bout de papier comportant le début de la chasse au trésor. Puis, elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans la salle de bain, pour prendre son médicament, avant de réapparaître dans le dos de Rick, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Toujours ce trésor …, sourit-elle en s'éloignant pour s'allonger sur le lit.

- Ce trésor peut nous mener à notre agresseur. J'en suis sûr. Ça va toi ? s'enquit-il, s'étonnant de la voir allongée.

- Je suis fatiguée, reconnut-elle.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Rick, inquiet, se leva aussitôt pour venir s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle avait petite mine depuis ce matin, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant vu leurs mésaventures de la veille. Elle était déjà fatiguée avant d'arriver à Cape Cod. Leur séjour aurait dû leur permettre de se reposer, et au final, elle allait rentrer plus épuisée encore qu'elle n'était partie.

- J'ai pris mon médicament, ça va passer, ajouta-t-elle doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, fit-il embrassant son front.

- J'ai hâte que tout ça se termine et qu'on rentre à la maison.

- Moi-aussi, sourit-il.

- Je ne sais pas comment on va parvenir à prouver que Margareth ou Philip ont frappé Joshua. C'est désespérant. Tu as une idée ?

- Non, à part attendre que Spencer réalise un coup de maître.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose à trouver, fit-elle en baillant.

- Et si tu oubliais l'enquête un petit peu ? Tu devrais essayer de dormir, suggéra-t-il gentiment.

- Tu restes là ?

- Oui, ma chérie, sourit-il. Repose-toi. Je vais lire et veiller sur toi.

Elle sourit à son tour, et se tourna sur le côté, cherchant à s'installer confortablement. Rick caressa doucement ses cheveux, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de se lever pour rejoindre la table. Il se replongea dans ses réflexions sur l'énigme que Gates avait déchiffrée. « Mon trésor trouvera, celui qui judicieux sera. Dans les profondeurs secrètes, il cherchera ». Spencer leur avait dit que c'était le début de la chasse au trésor. L'indice suivant devait donc se trouver dans les souterrains du manoir, ce qui pourrait expliquer la présence de leur agresseur dans les tunnels, les « profondeurs secrètes », si sa théorie du trésor était le bon mobile. Dans ce cas-là, l'inconnu en était au même stade qu'eux de cette quête. Mais à quoi aurait pu lui servir une mini-camera ? Qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur de trésor aurait pu surveiller ou espionner dans ce manoir ? S'ils arrivaient à avancer sur cette énigme, peut-être finiraient-ils par se rapprocher de leur agresseur. Kate ne le laisserait jamais retourner dans les souterrains pour trouver l'indice suivant. Et Novak n'avait pas accordé beaucoup de crédit pour l'instant à sa théorie qu'il trouvait un peu trop tirée par les cheveux.

Il jeta un œil vers le lit, constatant au souffle régulier de sa respiration, que Kate s'était endormie. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses réflexions, tout en regardant par la fenêtre la pluie s'abattre en rafales sur le jardin. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Jamais elle ne faisait la sieste. Pour s'y résoudre, elle devait vraiment être épuisée, bien plus que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Ils auraient dû rentrer à New-York. Novak aurait bien fini par trouver tout seul qui les avait agressés. Il était très efficace, et persévérant. Il n'aurait rien lâché. Mais maintenant Kate refuserait de rentrer avant qu'ils aient trouvé ce type. Le sifflement d'un coup de vent violent le tira de ses pensées. Finalement, le mauvais temps, qui était en train de virer à la tempête, atténuait un peu ce week-end gâché, puisque de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu profiter de la région sous la pluie. Il attrapa son livre, se cala dans le fauteuil, et se plongea dans une lecture plus minutieuse de l'histoire de William Brewster, espérant y glaner des informations.

_Une heure plus tard._

Kate ouvrit doucement les yeux, constatant avec satisfaction que son mal de tête avait cessé.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Rick en posant son livre sur la table.

- Oui, je me sens bien mieux, sourit-elle en se levant.

- Sûr ?

- Oui, fit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non. Enfin … si … mais bon …, commença-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- L'indice suivant doit être dans un des souterrains du manoir, expliqua-t-il.

- Hors de question qu'on redescende là-dedans … d'autant plus pour un trésor peut-être virtuel, affirma Kate, catégorique.

- Je sais bien, sourit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose en dormant, poursuivit-elle.

- En dormant ? Tu n'éteins jamais ton cerveau ? s'étonna-t-il gentiment.

- Non, sourit-elle, un cerveau de flic n'a pas de bouton marche-arrêt. Donc, je me suis dit que dans la chambre de Joshua, on n'a rien trouvé. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ait autant de magazines de jeux vidéo, mais ni console de jeux ni ordinateur ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis … si … c'est même plus que bizarre. Surtout pour un jeune homme de cet âge-là.

- Il faut qu'on parle à Rose, conclut Kate. Elle doit bien savoir s'il avait un ordinateur qui aurait disparu.

Deux petits coups secs frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Kate alla ouvrir, et fit entrer Gates qui, sans un mot, poussa un énorme soupir, en les regardant, derrière ses lunettes, d'un air lassé.

- Un problème Capitaine ? lui lança Rick avec un large sourire, sachant déjà que Savannah avait dû avoir raison de la patience de Victoria Gates.

- Oui … J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à quitter la table. Dites-moi, c'est moi ou Savannah Monroe ne s'arrête jamais de parler ?

- Elle ne s'arrête jamais, sourit Kate.

- Elle m'a épuisée …, soupira Gates. Je sais tout de sa vie.

- Même les problèmes d'infection urinaire ? fit Rick, moqueur.

- Ah … non …, j'ai échappé à ça ! lança Gates, esquissant un sourire.

- Vous voyez. Elle a encore tant à vous faire découvrir, rigola Rick, gentiment provocateur.

- Lieutenant Beckett, elle s'est plaint que vous aviez été trop autoritaire avec elle. Que lui avez-vous donc fait ? s'étonna Gates.

- Euh …, elle se prenait pour Jessica Fletcher, je vous laisse imaginer …, expliqua Kate.

- J'imagine bien. En fait, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, répondit Gates en dévisageant Castle d'un regard entendu.

Rick prit un air renfrogné qui fit sourire à la fois Kate et Gates.

- Elle m'a dit avoir surpris une conversation qui pourrait nous intéresser, poursuivit Gates.

- Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-elle entendu ? demanda Kate, intriguée.

- Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais votre supérieur, il n'y a rien eu à faire.

- Vous lui avez fait votre regard …. qui …, commença Rick.

- Mon regard qui fait quoi Monsieur Castle ? demanda Gates en lui lançant son fameux regard furibond.

- Euh … non… rien …, balbutia-t-il.

- Elle ne veut parler qu'au lieutenant Beckett, reprit Gates. C'est la règle numéro deux ou trois si j'ai bien compris. C'est quoi cette histoire de règles ?

- C'est une longue histoire, Capitaine. Il faut qu'on lui parle, fit Kate, en se saisissant de son téléphone pour demander à Savannah de venir.

Gates se pencha sur les papiers et photos qui recouvraient la table pendant que Kate téléphonait.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Castle.

- Pas grand-chose … La suite de cette énigme doit se trouver dans le souterrain, expliqua Rick.

- Le souterrain ?

- Oui, un des souterrains du manoir.

- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle en prenant la photo du morceau de papier qu'ils avaient trouvé lors de leur enquête clandestine.

- On a trouvé ça dans la bibliothèque. C'est une phrase qui n'a pas vraiment de sens.

- « J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre ton Amour ». J'ai vu cette phrase déjà, lâcha Gates.

Rick lui lança un regard interrogateur, tandis que Kate s'intéressait elle-aussi à cette révélation.

- Dans la cave, quand on cherchait le passage secret avec Novak, expliqua le Capitaine. C'était gravé dans la pierre au ras du sol.

- Vous êtes sûre que c'était ce qui était écrit ? insista Rick.

- Je sais lire Monsieur Castle, et je ne suis pas encore sénile ! lança Gates d'un ton sec.

- Oui, désolé. Donc cette phrase est sûrement l'indice qu'il fallait trouver dans les souterrains, expliqua-t-il, c'est la deuxième étape.

- Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un l'a déjà trouvé, fit remarquer Kate. Sûrement quelqu'un du manoir. L'étranger ne se baladerait pas jusque dans la bibliothèque quand même !

- Spencer peut-être ? suggéra Gates.

- Il a dit que c'était une légende, affirma Rick.

- Il peut avoir menti.

L'arrivée de Savannah interrompit leurs réflexions. La vieille dame avait l'air toute excitée. Elle trépignait d'impatience depuis des heures pour annoncer à Kate ce qu'elle avait appris, mais n'avait pu se trouver seule en sa présence pour lui parler discrètement. Elle tenait à lui montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance, et à se conformer aux règles qu'elle avait imposées.

- Katherine, je ne pouvais rien vous dire plus tôt, expliqua-t-elle à peine entrée.

- Je sais bien, Savannah. Mais vous pouvez aussi faire confiance au Capitaine Gates dorénavant, expliqua Kate.

- D'accord, sourit la vieille dame.

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

- Eh bien, vous savez, comme vous aviez disparu, je me suis dit que je devais plus ou moins vous remplacer, et glaner des informations, commença la vieille dame.

- Vous avez bien fait, sourit Kate.

- Il y avait tous ces policiers partout, et c'était tellement euphorisant. Ils ont même pris nos empreintes vous savez ! Mon Wyatt était un peu effrayé, mais il s'inquiète d'un rien.

- Savannah, venez-en aux faits, s'il vous plaît.

- J'ai juste fait ce que vous aviez demandé. Observer les gens, écouter, et parler le plus possible.

- Pour ça, vous n'avez pas eu de mal je suppose, fit remarquer Rick avec un sourire.

- Tout le monde était inquiet, vraiment inquiet, sauf une personne, continua Savannah ignorant le sarcasme de Rick.

- Qui ? fit Gates.

- Margareth. Alors que Philip se faisait un sang d'encre, elle déjeunait tranquillement, ne pensant qu'au fait que sa demeure n'était pas assez protégée. Et vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai surpris, poursuivit la vieille dame ménageant son effet.

- Non ? Dites-nous tout.

- J'ai entendu Spencer et Margareth discuter dans le petit salon. Spencer était inquiet pour vous deux.

- Il n'a donc pas menti là-dessus, fit remarquer Rick.

- Mais Margareth ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Apparemment, elle a dit que vous fouiniez partout, et que vous l'aviez bien mérité.

- Elle cache bien son jeu ! lança Kate, surprise de cette réaction pour le moins dénuée de toute compassion.

- Attendez, le meilleur reste à venir. Elle a dit qu'elle se fichait de savoir qui avait tué Joshua, et que le bonheur de sa famille passait avant le reste. Et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on découvre ce qu'ils avaient fait, sinon ils risquaient d'être arrêtés pour dissimulation de cadavre.

- « Ils » ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. Elle et Spencer. Et quand Spencer lui a dit que Philip était malheureux, elle a dit qu'il n'avait qu'à mieux gérer sa vie.

- Elle savait, lâchèrent en même temps Kate et Rick.

- Et Spencer a menti, ajouta Gates.

- Ou il a omis certains détails.

- Merci Savannah. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable, lui dit gentiment Kate. Un vrai boulot de flic.

- Merci, Katherine. C'est gentil, sourit la vieille dame. Je ne m'éternise pas, mon Wyatt va s'impatienter.

- D'accord. Bon après-midi.

Ils regardèrent Savannah quitter la chambre, avant de s'empresser de reprendre leurs réflexions.

- Margareth a au moins participé au maquillage du meurtre en suicide, lâcha Rick.

- Spencer voulait sans doute ne pas l'impliquer. S'il nous dissimule des choses, on ne peut pas lui faire entièrement confiance, fit remarquer Kate.

- Margareth savait qui était Joshua. Ça confirme son mobile, fit Gates.

- Il faut réinterroger Spencer, et Rose également, lâcha Kate.

- Et j'interrogerais bien une autre personne encore, ajouta Rick.

- Qui ?

- Violet. Pour cette histoire de trésor. Elle sait peut-être qui s'intéressait au trésor. Je vais essayer de la trouver, expliqua-t-il.

- Ok. Capitaine, on s'occupe de Spencer et Rose ?

- D'accord.

- Castle, on se retrouve ici dansi une demi-heure, ok ? fit Kate alors qu'ils quittaient tous les trois la chambre.

- Oui.

- Tu ne quittes pas les couloirs du manoir, ordonna gentiment Kate. Pas d'exploration incongrue, de souterrain ou je ne sais quoi encore.

- A vos ordres mon lieutenant, sourit-il en s'éloignant vers le troisième étage.

- Venez, Capitaine.

* * *

><p><em><span>Office du majordome, 15h30.<span>_

Kate et Gates n'eurent pas de mal à trouver Spencer, car l'officier O'Connor patientait devant l'office du majordome, porte ouverte, faisant mine d'admirer les portraits des ancêtres ornant les murs du grand hall d'entrée. Il leur assura que tout se passait bien et qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect concernant l'attitude de Spencer, qui attendait que Philip et Margareth soient disponibles pour leur parler. Philip avait été convoqué au poste à Brewster pour aider à étudier la liste des employés de son entreprise. Novak était en train d'arpenter les différentes pièces du manoir avec Margareth pour faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui pourrait être la cible d'un voleur, et tenter de trouver un mobile.

Elles trouvèrent Spencer assis à son bureau, plongé dans la contemplation de photos.

- Madame Castle, il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta-t-il au vu de l'air grave qu'elles arboraient toutes deux.

- Non. Mais vous allez finir par en avoir si vous ne nous dites pas toute la vérité, lâcha Kate en refermant la porte derrière elles.

Il baissa la tête, regardant vaguement ses photos qu'il posa négligemment sur le bureau, dépité.

- Spencer, vous n'avez pas dissimulé le meurtre de Joshua tout seul. Margareth vous a aidée, expliqua Kate.

- Comment vous …, balbutia-t-il, surpris.

- On est flics, Spencer, affirma-t-elle sèchement. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance, si vous ne nous dites pas tout ce que vous savez.

- Novak a parié gros en acceptant de vous laisser libre jusqu'à ce soir, ajouta Gates. Vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur un flic comme lui, alors montrez-vous en digne.

- Margareth m'a aidée effectivement, avoua-t-il. En fait, c'est elle qui a trouvé le corps de Joshua. Elle m'a appelée quand elle l'a découvert.

- A quelle heure ? demanda Kate.

- Un peu avant minuit et demi, je ne sais plus exactement.

- Vous avez conservé l'appel ? continua Gates.

- Oui.

- Montrez-moi, fit Kate.

Spencer lui tendit son téléphone, et trouva l'appel pour le leur montrer.

- Ok. Minuit vingt-trois. On devra fouiller vos relevés téléphoniques. Cet appel pourra être décisif devant un tribunal. Expliquez-nous Spencer, en détails.

- Margareth semblait bouleversée au téléphone. Elle m'a dit que Joshua était mort et de la rejoindre au petit salon au plus vite. Quand je suis arrivé, elle était en train de le regarder, complètement choquée. Elle disait qu'elle l'avait trouvé mort.

- Vous avez vérifié ?

- Non, parce qu'elle m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle avait vérifié, et qu'il était mort. Je lui ai demandé qui avait fait ça. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé comme ça, et que c'était peut-être Philip qui s'était énervé contre lui, expliqua Spencer.

- Pourquoi Philip se serait énervé contre lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce qu'elle a dit.

- Elle n'était pas censée savoir que Joshua était son fils à ce moment-là, ni qu'il lui réclamait de l'argent. Pourquoi aurait-elle pu penser que Philip se serait énervé contre lui ? insista Kate un peu plus sèchement.

- Je n'en sais rien, je vous jure. Elle m'a dit ça. J'étais sous le choc, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre.

- Elle vous a manipulé, constata Gates.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'il fallait dissimuler le meurtre de Joshua. Elle m'a aidée pour effacer les traces, c'est tout, et elle a surveillé les couloirs. J'ai fait le reste tout seul.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'oubliez rien cette fois ? insista Gates.

- Je vous ai tout dit, assura-t-il. C'est Margareth qui a tué Joshua ?

- On n'en sait rien encore. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, gardez tout ça pour vous. Ok ?

- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas payer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous n'avez rien pris dans la chambre de Joshua après avoir jeté son corps ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Certain ?

- Oui, je vous jure. Je n'ai rien pris.

Kate et Gates quittèrent l'office du majordome pour se lancer à la recherche de la jeune femme de chambre. Kate en était maintenant convaincue. Margareth avait frappé Joshua, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle avait dit à Spencer avoir vérifié qu'il était mort, ce qui était probablement faux. Plus l'enquête avançait, plus Kate se disait que Margareth pourrait avoir réellement voulu tuer Joshua, et ne pas l'avoir frappé simplement sous le coup de la colère. Son attitude envers Spencer dévoilait une femme manipulatrice, sans scrupule, sans compassion aucune.


	14. Chapter 26-27

**Chapitre 26**

_Couloir du deuxième étage, aux environs de 16h._

Kate et Victoria Gates trouvèrent Rose occupée à faire le ménage au deuxième étage, s'appliquant à passer le plumeau sur les tableaux de Margareth qui ornaient les murs. La jeune femme, toujours encline à coopérer pour que l'on découvre le meurtrier de Joshua, répondit à leurs questions avec bonne volonté. Elle leur apprit que Joshua avait bien un ordinateur portable sur lequel il passait beaucoup de temps, et qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y soit pas et ignorait où il pouvait avoir disparu. Pour Kate, il ne faisait aucun doute que quelqu'un l'avait pris et caché quelque part car il devait contenir quelque chose d'incriminant. Trouver cet ordinateur portable était fondamental. Mais Kate avait aussi une autre idée derrière la tête. Elle était convaincue que Rose ne leur avait pas tout dit sur Joshua. Elle avait l'air très proche de lui, et se montrait encore extrêmement troublée et au bord des larmes dès qu'on mentionnait le nom de son ami.

Quand Kate lui demanda qui était le père du bébé qu'elle portait, Rose fondit en larmes, et avoua qu'elle attendait un enfant de Joshua. Elle expliqua également que Joshua lui avait confié qu'il était le fils de Philip, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait au final plutôt bien réagi à cette annonce. Monsieur Tudor interdisait toute relation intime entre les membres de son personnel, mais pour son fils il était prêt à fermer les yeux, à condition qu'ils gardent le secret le temps qu'il organise la gestion de cet événement, surtout auprès de sa femme qui allait s'étonner qu'il déroge ainsi à l'un de ses principes fondamentaux.

En larmes, Rose expliqua que Joshua aimait son père, mais qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à être son domestique. Alors tous les deux avaient décidé de partir vivre leur vie loin d'ici après la naissance du bébé, mais pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'argent, c'est pourquoi Joshua lui en avait réclamé, sans bien entendu lui révéler la véritable raison.

- Rose, vous êtes sûre que vous nous avez tout dit cette fois ? On ne peut pas vous aider si vous ne nous dites pas tout, insista Kate, lassée d'apprendre les informations au compte-goutte.

Rose baissa la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et hésita quelques secondes. Gates assistait à la scène, étonnée de l'efficacité avec laquelle Beckett menait cet interrogatoire improvisé. Elle savait bien évidemment combien Beckett excellait dans son travail. Elle l'avait déjà vue malmener les pires criminels. Mais ici c'était différent. En la côtoyant, en les côtoyant même avec Castle, elle les découvrait comme elle ne les avait jamais vus. Leur persévérance, leur abnégation, leur complicité de chaque instant. Elle réalisait qu'ils fonctionnaient en totale symbiose, aussi bien pour les enquêtes que pour le reste. Les pensées de l'un nourrissaient celles de l'autre, leurs réflexions s'enrichissaient mutuellement. Ensemble, ils étaient redoutables.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais vu Joshua avant minuit le soir où il est mort. Mais en fait je l'ai revu plus tard, lâcha timidement la jeune femme.

- Rose ! Pourquoi avoir menti ? Vous voulez qu'on trouve qui a tué Joshua ou non ? lança Kate, agacée, en haussant le ton.

- Oui, sanglota la jeune femme, c'est juste que Monsieur Tudor m'a interdit de parler de ma relation avec Joshua. Et vous savez comment il peut être quand on n'obéit pas à ses règles.

- Quand avez-vous vu Joshua ? Et où ? demanda sèchement Kate, ne s'occupant pas des larmes de Rose.

- Je suis sortie après le couvre-feu, expliqua Rose. Joshua voulait me dire quelque chose. Je l'ai retrouvé dans le petit salon vers minuit, et on est restés quelques minutes à discuter.

- De quoi ? fit Kate.

- Joshua m'a dit qu'il avait parlé avec Violet de ce qu'il avait vu à propos Spencer et Margareth mais qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il préférait ne rien dire à son père. Il ne voulait pas le blesser.

- Et pour l'argent ? demanda Gates. Son père ne voulait rien lui donner non ?

- En effet, il ne voulait pas lui donner d'argent. Mais Joshua m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, car il avait d'autres solutions.

- D'autres solutions ? Lesquelles ? s'étonna Kate.

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Je devais retourner dans ma chambre, et j'ai laissé Joshua dans le petit salon.

- A quelle heure ?

- Vers minuit quinze. Je ne rentre jamais plus tard. J'ai toujours peur de tomber sur Monsieur ou Madame quand je ressors après le couvre-feu.

- Pourquoi Joshua est resté dans le petit salon ? s'étonna Gates.

- On ressort toujours séparément pour ne pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Et heureusement, car ce soir-là …

- Quoi ce soir-là ?

- J'ai vu Madame qui descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée quand je suis sortie, annonça Rose tout à fait banalement.

- Rose, bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! s'énerva Kate. C'est maintenant que vous nous dites ça ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. Madame descendait vers le rez-de-chaussée, elle avait dû oublier quelque chose avant de se coucher, c'est tout.

- Elle vous a vue ?

- Non. Mais je me suis dépêchée, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me voit et me réprimande.

Les dires de Rose venaient de placer Margareth à proximité de la pièce où Joshua avait été tué sept minutes avant la découverte de son corps. A minuit quinze, Rose avait laissé Joshua en vie apercevant Margareth dans l'escalier. A minuit vingt-trois, Spencer recevait l'appel de Margareth comme quoi Joshua était mort. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Mais pas l'ombre d'une preuve attestant qu'elle l'avait frappé ni qu'elle avait un mobile.

* * *

><p><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, aux environs de 16h30.<em>

Kate était occupée à noter les nouvelles informations que Gates et elle venaient d'apprendre, maintenant convaincues de l'implication de Margareth Tudor dans la mort de Joshua.

- Il faut qu'on arrive à établir un lien concret entre le jardinier et Margareth, fit Gates, tant qu'on n'a pas de preuve du mobile, on est coincés.

- Oui, pour l'instant rien ne prouve qu'elle savait qui était vraiment Joshua ou qu'il la faisait chanter. Il nous faudrait son ordinateur. Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'il ait disparu ainsi.

- Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ? Novak et ses hommes ont passé le manoir au peigne fin depuis hier.

- Je sais bien.

- Les appels téléphoniques de Joshua ont été étudiés ? demanda Gates.

- Non. Je ne pense pas, répondit Kate, réalisant tout à coup qu'ils avaient négligé cette piste, vous croyez que …

- Il se peut que Joshua ait eu des contacts téléphoniques avec Margareth. Je vais demander à Esposito et Ryan de s'en occuper, fit Gates en se saisissant de son téléphone.

Rick entra à ce moment-là, arborant un large sourire, synonyme de victoire.

- Alors ? Tu as bientôt trouvé le trésor ? fit Kate, sur un ton un brin moqueur.

- Eh bien figure-toi que je m'en rapproche, sourit-il. J'ai demandé à Violet si elle connaissait des personnes s'intéressant de très près au trésor. Elle m'a répondu que Spencer s'y était intéressé il y a quelques années, mais n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Mais le meilleur reste à venir.

- Quel suspens … sourit Kate.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui s'intéresse beaucoup au trésor. Presque tous les mois, il vient en discuter avec Violet. Cet individu est … le révérend Oliver.

- Le révérend Oliver ? Qui est-ce ? fit Kate.

- Euh … comme son nom l'indique, un révérend ! lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Kate lui sourit, en soupirant. Qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

- C'est bon, Esposito et Ryan vont s'occuper d'éplucher les relevés téléphoniques de Joshua, fit Gates, interrompant Rick.

- Ok. Castle a une piste pour le trésor, sourit Kate. Un révérend.

- Vous pensez qu'un homme d'Eglise vous a agressés dans une cave ? s'étonna Gates, en le regardant d'un air perplexe.

- Peut-être … l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! C'est le cas de le dire ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- D'où sort ce révérend Oliver ? demanda Kate.

- La famille d'Oliver possédait le manoir. Ce sont les anciens propriétaires. Le révérend a grandi ici, et connaît les lieux comme sa poche. D'après Violet, il cherche ce trésor depuis toujours, et régulièrement il se penche sur les énigmes. Il faut qu'on lui parle.

-Et on le trouve où ce révérend ?

- A Brewster.

Kate avait son air sceptique, tout comme Gates.

- Je vois mal un révérend se balader secrètement dans les tunnels du manoir … et frapper des gens, dissimuler leurs corps. C'est un peu contraire au message évangélique non ? fit Kate avec ironie.

- Kate, ce n'est pas un hasard, affirma Rick. Cet homme connaît les lieux, connaît l'énigme, et est obsédé par le trésor qu'il cherche depuis toujours.

- Mais il n'a rien à voir avec l'entreprise de Philip, fit remarquer Gates.

- Pas de lien direct avec l'entreprise, non, mais il connaît bien la famille. Il célèbre l'office tous les dimanches, et c'est lui qui s'occupe des funérailles de Joshua, expliqua Rick.

- Mais il ne peut pas avoir pris ce carton d'emballage dans les entrepôts de Philip, continua Kate.

- Philip lui a peut-être donné un carton de jus de cranberries par le passé … Il y a sûrement une explication toute bête. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un lien.

- Tu as peut-être raison, finit par reconnaître Kate, reconnaissant qu'il y avait plusieurs éléments qui concordaient.

- J'ai raison, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Directement ou non, le révérend Oliver a un lien avec tout ça. En plus il s'appelle Oliver.

- Et ? fit Gates.

- Révérend Oliver ! Le Cluedo, Capitaine ! lança Rick comme une évidence.

- Je ne joue pas au Cluedo, Monsieur Castle, répondit Gates.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

- C'est un hasard, Castle, affirma Kate. Comment veux-tu que le fait qu'il s'appelle comme un suspect du Cluedo ait un rapport avec notre agression ?

- Eh bien … je n'en sais rien.

-Je vais trouver Novak, on va voir ce qu'il en pense, enfin pas du Cluedo, de votre chercheur de trésor, fit Gates avant de quitter la chambre.

Kate s'assit à la table avec toutes ses notes, et Rick s'installa près d'elle.

- Et vous, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? demanda-t-il en scrutant toujours son morceau de papier comportant la deuxième étape de l'énigme.

- Rose attend un bébé de Joshua, annonça banalement Kate.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? sourit-il.

Kate lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle et Gates avaient appris de leur discussion avec Spencer et Rose.

- Donc c'est Margareth, avec le chandelier, dans le petit salon, conclut-il, peu étonné de ces dernières révélations.

- On dirait bien. Il nous faut une preuve du mobile, et on pourra peut-être la coincer pour de bon. On manque toujours cruellement de preuves concrètes, soupira Kate.

- Elle cache bien son jeu. Elle est insoupçonnable à première vue. Maîtresse de maison parfaite, gentille belle-mère, mamie attentionnée. Et boum, un petit coup sur la tête du beau-fils ! lança Rick.

- Je me demande si elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, constata Kate. Depuis le début, on se dit que celui qui a frappé Joshua l'a fait sous le coup de la colère. Mais si elle avait vraiment voulu le tuer ?

- C'est possible. Elle a l'air assez insensible comme femme. Dans ce cas-là, elle n'aurait pas frappé assez fort.

- Elle a dit à Spencer avoir vérifié qu'il était mort. Mais c'est sûrement faux. Elle voulait que Spencer se débarrasse du corps. Elle l'a intelligemment incité à le faire.

- Ça pourrait sauver Spencer ça, fit remarquer Rick.

- Oui, si on prouve qu'elle l'a manipulé, le rôle qu'il a joué sera atténué, répondit Kate en jetant un œil au mauvais temps par la fenêtre.

- On va le prouver alors, fit Rick avec un sourire, Spencer est un gars bien au fond.

- On dirait que la tempête arrive …, fit Kate en se levant pour aller se poster à la fenêtre.

Elle observa le déluge qui s'abattait dehors. Des torrents d'eau frappaient les graviers de la cour, des coups de vent violents balayaient les chênes, et il faisait si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire que la nuit tombait déjà.

- Amour, c'est un joli prénom pour un bébé, non ? lâcha Rick de but en blanc.

- Amour ? fit-elle en jetant vers lui des yeux interdits, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? sourit-il.

- Ne me dis pas que tu envisages sérieusement d'appeler notre enfant ainsi ?

- C'est masculin et féminin. Prénom parfait …, expliqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux, en venant la rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

- Hors de question que notre enfant s'appelle Amour, Rick. Oublie cette idée ridicule. Après Cosmo, Amour … j'ose à peine imaginer quelle sera ta prochaine suggestion, grogna-t-elle gentiment.

Il rit en l'enlaçant, posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Je plaisante, rigola-t-il.

- J'ai eu peur un instant, sourit-elle, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens sur son ventre.

- Mais sais-tu qui a appelé sa fille Amour ? demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Non …

- William Brewster.

- Et ? En quoi est-ce digne d'intérêt ? fit Kate.

- William Brewster, ce doux dingue qui a construit les souterrains, a appelé ses filles Amour, Patience et Crainte, expliqua Rick.

- Crainte ? Et Patience ? Tu te moques encore de moi ?

- Malheureusement non ... Il était un peu fêlé … ou alors c'était la mode au 17ème siècle. Mais notre phrase mystérieuse prend tout son sens. « J'ai la Crainte de ne pas avoir la Patience d'attendre ton Amour ». Il parle de ses trois filles.

- Ça ne veut toujours pas dire grand-chose. Si ?

- Euh … en fait … je n'en sais rien …, sourit-il. Mais il y a forcément un sens caché. Violet ne sait pas non plus. Mais elle m'a certifié que ce sont bien les prénoms de ses trois filles.

- Tu as encore de quoi te creuser la tête alors.

- Oui, c'est chouette ! En parlant de tête, comment va la tienne ?

- Bien, fit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. Et toi pas trop mal à l'épaule ?

- Non, moi, tu sais, je suis un dur, sourit-il.

- Un dur … on aura tout entendu …, fit-elle, en l'embrassant tendrement.

- C'est le moment que je choisis Gates pour faire son apparition, si bien que Kate et Rick desserrèrent instantanément leur étreinte.

- Désolée, fit Gates, un peu gênée de les trouver enlacés. J'aurais dû frapper.

- Ce n'est rien. Qu'a dit Novak ? demanda aussitôt Kate.

- Il est plus que sceptique, annonça le Capitaine. Surtout qu'il connaît très bien le révérend Oliver, et il l'imagine mal agresser des gens. On aurait pu s'en douter.

- Il a une meilleure théorie pour le mobile ? demanda sèchement Rick, déçu que Novak ne prenne pas ses idées en considération.

- A vrai dire, non, mais ils ont réussi à éliminer quasiment une centaine d'employés de Philip.

- Super, il en reste deux-cent, ironisa Rick.

- Mais il nous autorise à aller parler au révérend Oliver si on y tient, ajouta Gates. J'ai réussi à le convaincre qu'Oliver ayant habité ici pendant des années, il pouvait peut-être avoir connaissance d'éléments intéressants qui nous amènent à découvrir le mobile.

- On y va alors, lâcha Rick, retrouvant tout à coup le sourire.

- C'est le déluge dehors, fit remarquer Kate.

- Il faut qu'on parle à ce révérend, affirma Rick. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on a à faire ici ? A part attendre que les gars appellent ou que Spencer obtienne soudainement des aveux ?

Kate et Gates échangèrent un regard. Castle avait raison. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de plus ici. Et quand il était déterminé ainsi, il fallait reconnaître qu'il se trompait rarement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau du révérend Oliver, Brewster, 17 h30.<em>

Le lieutenant Novak avait prévenu le révérend Oliver de l'arrivée de collègues new-yorkais, lui disant qu'ils l'aidaient à enquêter sur une intrusion au manoir, et Oliver n'avait vu aucune objection à leur parler, même s'il s'était demandé en quoi il pourrait bien leur être utile.

La petite ville de Brewster n'était pas très loin du manoir Tudor, mais avec la tempête qui se levait, la route avait été difficile. Le vent soufflait en bourrasques qui couchaient les joncs et les hautes herbes des marécages. Le ciel était couvert d'un épais voile de nuages allant du gris foncé au noir, gonflés d'une pluie torrentielle qui obscurcissait toute visibilité au-delà de quelques mètres.

A leur arrivée, le révérend Oliver était occupé dans l'atelier jouxtant son église, à travailler le bois, une gouge à la main. La pièce était remplie de petits animaux de bois sculpté sagement posés sur des étagères courant sur tous les murs. En les voyant arriver, sous la pluie battante, il se précipita pour les faire entrer dans son atelier. Dès qu'ils le virent apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils réalisèrent tous les trois que cet homme pouvait difficilement être l'agresseur. Agé d'une quarantaine d'années, il avait l'air très cordial et avenant, mais surtout, il était plutôt petit et gringalet. Il aurait été incapable non seulement de les frapper avec une telle violence et une telle rage, mais plus encore de traîner seul leurs corps inertes. Ou alors, il n'avait pas agi seul.

Rick s'émerveilla devant la multitude de sculptures de bois, et le révérend Oliver commença par leur parler quelques instants de sa passion pour le bois et des risques qui en découlaient, puisqu'il s'était blessé sur le dessus de la main récemment avec un couteau à bois. En effet, un pansement protégeait la plaie. Il sembla se rappeler la raison de leur venue, et les entraîna dans son bureau. Il les fit asseoir autour d'un thé et de biscuits, orientant la discussion sur la tempête qui s'annonçait terrible. D'après lui, une alerte météorologique avait été annoncée pour la soirée et la nuit, et ils feraient bien de ne pas trop traîner sur les routes par un temps pareil. Il s'étonna ensuite de la présence d'officiers de police new-yorkais à Cape Cod, si bien que Rick et Kate lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation. Ils ne parlèrent pas de leur agression, mais orientèrent la conversation autour du trésor du manoir, bluffant un peu, en prétextant qu'un intrus s'était immiscé en pleine nuit dans le manoir, et qu'ils cherchaient quelle pouvait être sa motivation. A priori, cet homme ne semblait rien à voir affaire avec tout cela, mais Rick restait persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir les aider.

- Est-ce que vous cherchez le trésor de William Brewster, révérend ? finit par demander Rick, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins.

- Oui, enfin plus ou moins. Je ne suis pas un chercheur très actif, sourit Oliver.

- Vous rendez visite à Violet tous les mois ou presque pourtant, constata Kate.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Tudor est une mine d'informations. Mais je bute sur une énigme depuis un moment, et elle-aussi.

- Celle-ci ? demanda Rick en lui montrant le bout de papier contenant la phrase portant les noms des filles de William Brewster.

- Oui.

- Violet m'a dit que vous cherchiez le trésor depuis toujours ? Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas mis la main dessus encore ? s'étonna Rick.

- Ce trésor n'a longtemps été qu'un rêve de gosse. Je suis né au manoir, j'ai grandi parmi les légendes transmises par les aïeux de la famille. Avec mon frère ou des amis, on a toujours joué aux chercheurs de trésor dans les jardins et les souterrains du manoir. Mais on n'a jamais rien trouvé.

- Mais vous y croyez toujours ? fit Victoria Gates.

- Bien-sûr, sourit-il. J'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois le début de l'énigme sur les plans du manoir à Plymouth. Ce jour-là, je me suis dit que mon rêve de gamin allait peut-être se concrétiser. Alors régulièrement, j'essaie d'y réfléchir. Mais plus que le trésor, c'est la quête qui m'amuse.

- Qui d'autre cherche ce trésor ? demanda Kate.

- Mon copain d'enfance, Jack. Enfin, il cherchait. Ça fait quelques mois qu'on n'a plus vraiment parlé de ce trésor.

- Jack comment ?

- Jack Mustard. On a passé nos étés ensemble à arpenter les jardins et souterrains du manoir quand on était gamins.

Rick et Kate se lancèrent un regard sidéré. Ils avaient vu un Jack sur son bateau lors de la balade à Chatham en compagnie de Philip dimanche après-midi. Ce gars était bâti comme une armoire à glace.

- Il travaille pour Philip Tudor ? demanda aussitôt Kate.

- Oui. Il travaille aux entrepôts, il s'occupe des stocks de cranberries.

- A quel point est-il motivé pour trouver ce trésor ?

- Jack est obsédé par ce trésor. Plus jeune, il passait des heures à lire des bouquins pour essayer de trouver une piste. Pourtant je peux vous dire que c'est un vrai cancre qui n'avait jamais ouvert un livre de sa vie jusque-là.

Tous les trois se lancèrent des regards de victoire. Ils venaient de faire le lien entre le trésor et l'entreprise de Philip Tudor. Les deux pistes se rejoignaient pour leur désigner le suspect idéal. Gates se précipita sur son téléphone pour joindre au plus vite le lieutenant Novak.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 19 heures.<em>

Ils étaient rentrés au manoir sous le déluge, et Novak, après les avoir félicités pour leur perspicacité, était rapidement reparti au poste à Brewster en vue de l'interrogatoire de Jack Mustard. Il avait envoyé des hommes l'interpeller à son domicile. Selon lui, il était fort probable que cet homme soit le coupable : il avait un mobile pour traîner au manoir en cachette, il connaissait les lieux par cœur, il avait accès aux entrepôts de l'entreprise de Philip, et il était sacrément baraqué, bien assez pour avoir frappé violemment deux personnes et avoir traîné leurs corps à bout de bras.

En arrivant, ils avaient croisé Spencer et l'officier O'Connor qui le suivait comme son ombre. Mais celui-ci leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Philip Tudor venait de rentrer de Brewster, et depuis, s'était enfermé dans son bureau, l'air passablement énervé. Margareth et Rose étaient en train de s'affairer dans le grand salon pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce après le passage des policiers, en vue du dîner qui s'y tiendrait un peu plus tard. Gates avait rejoint sa chambre pour se reposer un peu, et passer quelques coups de téléphone d'ordre personnel.

Ayant retrouvé le calme de leur suite, Kate s'installa sur le lit, adossée contre les coussins, tandis que Rick s'émerveillait à la fenêtre devant l'ampleur des bourrasques de vent qui soufflaient dehors et sifflaient dans le conduit de la cheminée.

- Si ça continue comme ça, on va se retrouver coincés ici, avec cette tempête, constata-t-il. Tu entends le vent ?

- Oui. Mais ne parle pas de malheur … Ce serait bien si on pouvait rentrer demain.

- Tu veux rentrer demain ?

- Pas toi ?

- On n'a même pas eu le temps de tester le jacuzzi, sourit-il, en venant s'installer près d'elle sur le lit.

- On peut prendre le temps de tester le jacuzzi, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais avec un peu de chance, demain tout sera fini. J'espère bien que Jack Mustard est notre homme, et que les gars vont trouver un appel ou un message qui relie Margareth à Joshua.

- Mais oui, on va finir par venir à bout de ces affaires.

- Tout désigne Jack Mustard, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose me turlupine avec le révérend Oliver.

- Te turlupine ? Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Une sensation étrange. Il était si souriant, cordial, bavard, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il est révérend. C'est comme ça que je m'imagine un homme d'Eglise.

- Et balancer son ami d'enfance sans poser de questions, ça ne te semble pas bizarre ?

- En même temps, on ne lui a pas dit toute la vérité. Il ne sait pas de quoi est accusé son ami.

- Peut-être … mais quand même. Et pour le trésor, il a passé son temps à relativiser sa quête, alors que Violet a dit qu'il venait tous les mois la voir. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Tu arrives à me faire douter, sourit Rick. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, un révérend ne frapperait pas des gens en les laissant pour morts. Surtout lui, il est haut comme trois pommes ! Regarde comme je suis baraqué !

- Baraqué …, sourit Kate, avec un petit air moqueur.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas baraqué ? fit-il, prenant un air faussement indigné.

- Si, si … mon cœur, rigola-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait agressés. Mais il cache un truc.

- Il cherche peut-être juste le trésor lui-aussi, et ne veut pas qu'on le sache. En parlant de trésor, tu as une idée concernant cette énigme avec les filles de William Brewster ? fit-il en lui montrant le bout de papier.

- Non, pas le moins du monde. Mais tu peux laisser tomber maintenant qu'on a un suspect sérieux. On ne sait même pas si ce trésor existe vraiment de toute façon.

- Non, tant qu'on est là, je chercherai ! lança-t-il toujours enthousiaste et déterminé.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse relire pour la énième fois son énigme.

- Tu es si mignon … quand tu as un truc en tête comme ça, sourit-elle.

- Je suis toujours mignon, tu veux dire ! lança-t-il en enlaçant ses épaules de son bras valide.

Elle rit en venant se blottir prudemment contre son torse.

- Il faut que je me mette la place de ce William Brewster pour comprendre ce qu'il a voulu dire, fit-il en jouant négligemment avec les boucles de cheveux tombant dans le cou de Kate.

- Il n'a peut-être rien voulu dire du tout. Il a juste casé les noms de ces trois filles dans une phrase pour montrer qu'il y avait un rapport à chercher entre les trois.

- Mais oui ! C'est sûrement ça ! Tu sais que tu pourrais faire une bonne chercheuse de trésor si tu te donnais un peu plus de mal.

- Je ne serai jamais aussi douée que Gates, sourit-elle.

- Elle m'a épaté, ajouta Rick, elle a le sens des lettres !

- Tu devrais la défier au Scrabble, tu aurais peut-être enfin un adversaire à ta taille, rigola Kate.

- Je risquerais de l'humilier. Elle commence tout juste à m'apprécier, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de la vexer ! sourit-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se câliner, lui se creusant la tête en cherchant une connexion logique expliquant cette énigme, elle savourant simplement la douceur de son étreinte.

- Amour sincère, chuchota-t-il soudain, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Quoi « Amour sincère » ? s'étonna Kate, se demandant quelle idée venait encore de lui traverser l'esprit.

- Sur le phare d'où on est sortis, il y avait écrit « Amour sincère », expliqua-t-il.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Amour, c'est la fille de William Brewster. Tu as déjà vu un phare s'appeler « Amour sincère » ?

- Non. Mais je ne suis pas spécialiste des phares !

- Le phare est peut-être dédié à Amour. Et si les deux autres filles avaient elles-aussi un phare à leur nom ? Ca pourrait être ça le lien.

- Peut-être …

- Il faut que je regarde dans le bouquin de Violet, fit-il en commençant à se lever.

- Alors mon câlin est déjà fini ? soupira Kate en se redressant pour le regarder avec ses jolis yeux pleins de reproche.

Il la regarda tendrement, avec son sourire charmeur, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir son baiser quelques secondes encore.

- Allez, va chercher ton trésor …, sourit-elle contre sa bouche.

- J'y vais … mais encore un bisou …, chuchota-t-il en s'attardant à jouer de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Deux petits coups secs frappés à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Pourquoi on nous interrompt toujours ici ? grogna Rick. Ce manoir est une malédiction à tout point de vue.

- De toute façon, tu dois chercher ton trésor, sourit Kate, en se levant.

- Mais quand même …

- Ce doit être Gates, répondit Kate en allant ouvrir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Chambre de Violet Tudor, 19 h

L'officier O'Connor patientait dans le couloir du troisième étage pendant que le majordome était entré dans la suite de Violet Tudor. Il ne trouvait pas sa journée très réjouissante, à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de ce majordome. Novak lui avait ordonné de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il obéissait donc consciencieusement, mais commençait à trouver le temps long, d'autant plus que Spencer n'avait toujours pas pu discuter ni avec Philip Tudor ni avec Margareth, alors que c'était son objectif initial.

Assis près de Violet dans le canapé de sa suite, Spencer regardait la petite Amy jouer avec ses poupées sur le tapis. Là, en leur compagnie, il se sentait si bien qu'il aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Mais il était venu pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Violet, et lui expliquer ce qui l'attendait. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords ou des regrets. En général, il regardait toujours de l'avant. Mais ce soir, il était forcé de reconnaître que les actes qu'il avait commis remettaient en question son bonheur renaissant. Violet s'était confiée à lui, et il avait maintenant compris les raisons de son attitude. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et était certain qu'il pourrait la convaincre de faire passer leur amour, leur relation, avant toutes les histoires familiales. Sauf que maintenant, il allait sûrement devoir passer quelques temps en prison.

- Tu as pu voir les Castle ? demanda Violet, le sentant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Oui. Justement. Je dois te dire quelque chose, fit-il d'un air grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

Spencer prit son courage à deux mains, et expliqua à Violet ce qu'il avait fait du corps de Joshua après l'avoir trouvé mort. Il s'abstint de mentionner la présence de Margareth. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de l'inclure dans l'histoire. Violet, sous le choc, encaissa la nouvelle avec stupeur. Elle pensait que Joshua s'était suicidé, et d'un seul coup, elle apprenait qu'il avait été tué par un membre de sa famille ou du personnel, et qu'en plus l'homme qu'elle aimait risquait la prison pour avoir maquillé son meurtre. Sa première réaction fut de chercher à savoir qui avait pu frapper Joshua, mais Spencer lui expliqua que lui-même n'avait aucune certitude, et que moins elle en savait, mieux c'était pour elle. Il l'informa également que d'ici ce soir, il serait arrêté, et tenta de la rassurer en lui expliquant que si les policiers trouvaient le meurtrier, il pourrait peut-être s'en tirer à bon compte. Il lui fit promettre de garder tout cela secret.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Violet, bouleversée, mais elle les essuya très vite ne voulant pas pleurer devant Amy. Spencer prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne, essayant de la réconforter. Il ne parvenait décidément pas à s'habituer à ses larmes, qui, à chaque fois lui brisaient le cœur. Et cette fois-ci, il en était responsable.

- Mon père va te payer le meilleur avocat, lâcha-t-elle tristement.

Spencer préféra ne rien dire, doutant que Philip ait encore envie de lui payer un avocat quand il apprendrait qu'il avait balancé le corps de son fils par-dessus le balcon. Mais Violet ignorait que Joshua était son demi-frère, et ce n'était certainement pas à lui de lui apprendre.

- Spencer … tu ne peux pas aller en prison … pas maintenant, reprit-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Je sais. Mais je n'aurai pas le choix …

- Spence, tu veux jouer ? demanda Amy en approchant avec ses poupées à la main.

- Je ne peux pas ma puce, j'ai des choses importantes à faire, sourit-t-il gentiment.

- S'il te plaît ? insista la petite fille en grimpant sur ses genoux.

- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai des problèmes de grande personne à régler, répondit-il en la faisant sauter sur ses genoux comme un petit pantin désarticulé.

Amy rit aux éclats, tandis que Violet les regardait, attendrie. Il fallait qu'elle dise la vérité à Spencer, et qu'enfin, plus aucun secret ne les sépare. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, surtout vu les circonstances. Il avait réussi à la convaincre que leur amour était plus important que toutes ces sordides histoires familiales. Elle avait décidé de tout avouer à son père, peu importe les conséquences. Ils avaient bien assez souffert depuis toutes ces années. Et maintenant, il lui annonçait qu'il allait sûrement passer des années en prison.

- Allez Amy, va jouer un peu dans ta chambre, fit Spencer en la reposant sur le sol, je dois parler avec ta maman.

- Oui ! lança la fillette en courant vers la pièce voisine.

Spencer passa son bras autour des épaules de Violet pour l'attirer contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

- Ça ne changera rien entre nous. Même si je vais en prison quelques temps, ça ne changera rien, Violet.

- Tu sais … pour … je te pardonne, murmura-t-elle tristement, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu me pardonnes ? s'étonna-t-il, esquissant un sourire.

En guise de réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il savoura avec le plus grand des bonheurs ce baiser spontané, dont cette fois, elle avait eu l'initiative.

- Je t'aime. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir …, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Non, tu ne sais pas tout encore …, répondit-elle, tristement.

Il regarda ses jolis yeux embués de larmes, devinant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

- Amy …, murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Spencer glissa un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, en esquissant un sourire.

- Je sais, Violet. Je le sais depuis toujours, lui annonça-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Amy est ma fille. Notre fille, sourit-il.

- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher une telle chose.

- Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, murmura-t-il.

- Tu dois me détester …, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je t'aime, Violet. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Fini les reproches, les ressentiments, on repart de zéro tous les deux. Tous les trois.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Comment j'aurais pu oublier la dernière fois où on a fait l'amour ? sourit-il. Après il suffit de savoir compter. Mais surtout, Amy a tes cheveux, tes jolis yeux, mais elle a le sourire et la malice qu'avait ma petite sœur. Elle ressemble tellement à Susan.

- Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison … Il doit bien y avoir une solution.

- Je vais faire tout mon possible pour aider les policiers à trouver qui a fait ça à Joshua. Ça pourra jouer en ma faveur, fit-il en la serrant contre lui. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. On a été assez malheureux tous les deux pendant trois ans. Rien ne nous séparera plus. D'accord ?

- Oui, sourit-elle, malgré les larmes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, aux environs de 19h30.<em>

Gates venait de faire son entrée, et son regard n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Que se passe-t-il Capitaine ? demanda immédiatement Kate.

- Je viens d'avoir Novak, annonça-t-elle. Jack Mustard est introuvable. Il n'est pas chez lui.

- Et sur son bateau ? Il a un bateau à Chatham, continua Rick.

- Son bateau n'est plus au port à Chatham. Ils ont lancé un avis de recherche, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus pour ce soir. La tempête arrive, ça va être violent. Les autorités recommandent de ne pas sortir, c'est trop risqué.

- Violent comment ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- A Chatham, les vagues ont déjà submergé le port. Il y a pas mal de dégâts avec le vent, des arbres tombés, des toitures envolées, des lignes électriques coupées.

- On ne craint rien dans cette vieille bâtisse. Le manoir a résisté à toutes les intempéries depuis plus de trois cent ans, répondit Rick comme pour rassurer tout le monde.

- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle malgré tout, continua Gates. Jack Mustard est bien notre homme. Ils ont perquisitionné chez lui. Il a des copies des plans du manoir avec les souterrains. Et cerise sur le gâteau … ils ont retrouvé vos montres !

- Nos montres ? Chez lui ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui.

- Il est bête ou … ? fit Rick, étonné que leur agresseur ait gardé à son domicile un indice aussi probant. Pourquoi il ne s'en est pas débarrassé ?

- Il ne pensait sans doute pas qu'on remonterait jusqu'à lui, ou pas si vite. Ou alors il s'est enfui laissant tout derrière lui, suggéra Gates.

- Sans son trésor ? demanda Rick, dubitatif.

- Il se peut qu'il l'ait déjà trouvé. Il en est peut-être beaucoup plus loin que toi dans les énigmes, fit remarquer Kate.

- Il aurait trouvé le trésor ? Et serait parti sur son bateau avec sa fortune ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Kate. Mais il peut aussi très bien passer une soirée tranquille chez des amis ou de la famille sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde.

- Les hommes de Novak ont prélevé de l'ADN chez lui, les analyses sont en cours pour comparer avec celui trouvé sur le sandwich. Il y a de fortes chances que ça corresponde.

Le téléphone de Kate sonna à cet instant-là, et elle se précipita pour répondre.

- Hey Ryan ! lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial.

- Beckett ! Comment ça va ? Vous nous avez fichu la trouille vous savez.

- Ça va, Ryan. Plus de peur que de mal. Je te mets sur haut-parleur. Le Capitaine est là-aussi, le prévient-elle, afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse des traits d'humour d'un goût douteux.

- Salut Ryan ! lança Rick.

- Bonsoir Lieutenant Ryan.

- Bonsoir, Capitaine. Alors Castle, il paraît que tu es manchot ?

- Très drôle …. pffff …., ronchonna Rick.

Ils entendirent la voix d'Esposito qui rigolait à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Je te plains, Beckett, il doit être infernal … Je me souviens quand il avait la jambe dans le plâtre …, quelle plaie ! lança joyeusement Ryan, tout content de pouvoir taquiner son acolyte.

- Eh bien figure-toi que je suis un patient modèle ! s'écria Rick.

- Modèle … modèle … il ne se plaint pas, mais il en profite pour se faire dorloter, sourit Kate.

- Castle ! lança au loin la voix de Lanie, j'espère que tu prends soin de ta petite femme au moins ?

- Lanie ! s'exclama Kate, avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être au poste ?

- Euh si … mais …

- Castle, s'il arrive quelque chose à Kate avec tes bêtises et tes histoires de fantôme, tu auras affaire à moi ! lança Lanie.

- Je prends soin d'elle, ne vous en faites pas !

- Comment va le bébé Kate ? Oh mince …, fit Lanie réalisant au moment où elle posait la question qu'elle faisait peut-être une gaffe.

- Tout va bien. Et le Capitaine est au courant, sourit Kate.

- Bien, super. Et ne faites rien de stupide !

- Il n'y a plus de risque … le capitaine Gates nous surveille maintenant…

- Heureusement que je vous surveille. Bien, dites-moi, Lieutenant Ryan, vous appeliez pour tuer le temps ou vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- On a trouvé un petit truc intéressant sur les relevés téléphoniques de Joshua, répondit Ryan. Le jour de sa mort, vendredi, il a envoyé un message à Margareth Tudor. « Rendez-vous ce soir. Petit salon. Minuit trente ».

- Kate, Rick et Gates se lancèrent des regards satisfaits. Les gars venaient de trouver le lien qui mettait en relation Joshua et Margareth le soir du meurtre.

- Vous êtes formidables ! lança Kate.

- Que feriez-vous sans nous ?

- Je me le demande, répondit Kate en souriant. Margareth a répondu à Joshua ?

- Non. Pas de réponse. Sur les quinze jours qui précèdent sa mort, il n'y a aucun autre message ou appel de l'un à l'autre, expliqua Ryan.

- Lieutenant Ryan, j'ai deux autres missions pour vous, puisque vous êtes si efficaces, lâcha Gates.

- Oui, Capitaine.

Gates demanda à ses lieutenants d'étendre leur investigation concernant Joshua à sa boîte mail, dont Rose leur avait fourni l'adresse, et le mot de passe par la même occasion, qui s'avérait n'être que sa date de naissance. Elle leur expliqua également qu'un avis de recherche avait été lancé concernant Jack Mustard, l'agresseur présumé de Beckett et Castle, et qu'elle voulait qu'ils cherchent tout ce qu'ils pourraient sur cet homme et ses liens éventuels avec le manoir.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau de Philip Tudor, 19h30.<em>

Philip l'avait fait entrer, mais depuis, il n'avait pas décroché un mot, se contentant de tapoter rageusement sur les touches du clavier de son ordinateur. Spencer n'osait l'interrompre. Quand Monsieur Tudor était dans cet état-là, mieux valait se garder de le déranger, et attendre que de lui-même il finisse par engager la conversation. Il devait rager d'avoir embauché au sein de son entreprise un ancien délinquant lui offrant une seconde chance, pour se voir ainsi trahi quelques années plus tard.

Spencer était plutôt angoissé, et réfléchissait encore à la façon dont il allait tourner les choses pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui avait pu se passer avec Joshua, mais aussi sur ce que Philip savait réellement de tout ça, et de l'implication éventuelle de Margareth. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, constatant, malgré la nuit, que la pluie tombait maintenant violemment sur le jardin. Le fracas de l'eau sur les graviers de la cour était tel qu'il résonnait jusque dans le bureau. Avec les bourrasques du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, et l'obscurité de la nuit, cela créait une ambiance effrayante. Il pensa un instant à Amy, sa fille, qui allait avoir peur de s'endormir ce soir avec tout ce vacarme. Le manoir ne craignait rien en cas de tempête. Il était bien trop loin de la côte pour subir les conséquences de la hausse du niveau de la mer, et des déferlantes de vagues. Mais entre les murs de la vieille bâtisse, le moindre coup de vent prenait des proportions gigantesques.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jack ait pu pénétrer chez nous, et s'en prendre ainsi aux Castle …, lâcha tout à coup Philip, ramenant Spencer à la réalité.

- Moi, non plus, Monsieur.

Spencer avait croisé une fois ou deux Jack Mustard dans les entrepôts, un jour où Philip avait eu besoin de le voir. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais cet homme lui avait paru banalement sympathique.

- On fait confiance aux gens, on leur donne la chance de repartir du bon pied, et ils vous trahissent, ajouta le lord, d'un air dépité.

- Il a reconnu les faits ?

- Je l'ignore. Aux dernières nouvelles, le lieutenant Novak attendait que ses hommes le ramènent pour l'interroger. Vous vouliez me parler, Spencer ?

- Oui, Monsieur. C'est à propos de Joshua.

Philip le dévisagea d'un air étonné.

- Vous savez combien Rose est bouleversée. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, continua Spencer, essayant de s'en tenir à sa stratégie d'approche.

- Je sais bien. Tout le monde est bouleversé, fit-il tristement.

- Mais Rose ne comprend pas, elle se pose beaucoup de questions et c'est vraiment difficile pour elle. Peut-être auriez-vous des réponses pour l'aider à aller de l'avant ? Savez-vous pourquoi Joshua s'est suicidé Monsieur ?

- Je l'ignore, si seulement je le savais …, répondit Philip, son regard s'assombrissant aussitôt.

Spencer vit le chagrin de Philip resurgir tout à coup, et son visage se fermer avec tristesse. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la souffrance de Philip était réelle. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois exprimer cette douleur, et c'était lors de la mort de son père, Henry, il y a quelques années.

- A cause de moi sans doute, reprit Philip tristement, à cause de ce que je lui ai fait subir toute sa vie … Mais je ne comprends pas, parce que ...

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, avant de finalement se confier à Spencer, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son majordome, son frère, connaissait pour ainsi dire tout de ses états d'âme, de ses douleurs, de ses actes bons comme mauvais.

- Joshua allait avoir un bébé, finit-il par lâcher, d'un air affligé.

- Un bébé ? fit Spencer, éberlué.

- Oui. Avec Rose.

- Rose ?! Mon Dieu ! s'exclama le majordome, qui était à mille lieues d'imaginer une telle chose. Alors vous allez-avoir un petit-fils ?

- Oui, répondit le lord en esquissant un sourire.

- Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir ça ? s'étonna Spencer.

- A croire que vous vieillissez, sourit Philip, vous êtes moins performant pour fouiner dans les couloirs.

- Le suicide de Joshua est d'autant plus invraisemblable alors, fut forcé de constater Spencer, essayant de ruser pour obtenir davantage d'informations.

- Je ne connaissais finalement pas si bien mon propre fils. Si j'avais su …, lâcha-t-il, l'air à la fois triste et nostalgique.

- On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Monsieur.

- Mais si j'avais su, je lui aurais donné cet argent qu'il réclamait. Je me moque de l'argent. J'essayais simplement de lui inculquer des principes. Peut-être en avait-il vraiment besoin pour quelque chose. Et qu'à cause de ça il s'est suicidé.

Spencer avait maintenant la certitude que Philip n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua. Il croyait fermement, sans pour autant en comprendre les raisons, que son fils s'était suicidé. Spencer lui-même lui avait montré le corps de son fils sans vie. Il n'oublierait jamais la vision de Philip, se tordant de douleur, vomissant, pleurant comme un enfant, anéanti. Si ce n'était pas Philip, alors il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était Margareth. Tant d'éléments tendaient dans cette direction. Il était à la fois surpris qu'une femme qu'il avait côtoyée tous les jours pendant vingt ans, avec laquelle il avait malheureusement couché, ait pu frapper et tuer Joshua. Mais ce qui le stupéfiait plus encore était de constater le manque de compassion et le détachement total dont elle faisait preuve depuis quelques jours, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était responsable de ce drame.

- On s'est disputés la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, reprit Philip. Je l'ai envoyé promener à cause de cette histoire d'argent. Je voulais qu'il ait le sens de la valeur des choses, de l'effort, du travail. Je voulais qu'il soit un Hastings différent des autres.

- Il l'était, Monsieur, comme vous l'êtes également, ainsi que votre fille. Vous n'êtes pas comme le reste de votre famille, vous le savez. L'argent n'a pas d'importance pour vous. Vous n'auriez pas un rond que vous seriez le même homme. Joshua était un bon gamin.

- J'aurais dû agir autrement il y a vingt ans … par rapport à Margareth …

- Vous aimez Margareth ? osa demander Spencer, sautant sur l'occasion pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

Philip le dévisagea d'abord d'un air sidéré, surpris que son majordome lui pose ce type de question. Même s'il n'avait pas de secret pour lui, il y a une seule chose dont ils n'avaient jamais discutée. Sa relation avec son épouse.

- Si j'aime Margareth …, hésita-t-il. A votre avis ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Si vous l'avez épousée … commença Spencer.

- Chez les Hastings, on se marie plus souvent par devoir que par amour, le coupa Philip. Et chez les Hastings, on ne divorce pas, Spencer.

- Tout cela est d'un autre temps, Monsieur.

- Peut-être, mais il y a des traditions qui ont la vie dure. Et j'ai le devoir de les faire perdurer, sinon que restera-t-il à nos enfants d'ici quelques années ?

- Monsieur, je vais peut-être vous paraître dur, commença Spencer, et j'espère que vous m'en excuserez, mais vous avez sacrifié l'amour de votre vie pour des traditions ancestrales. Vous n'avez pas pu profiter de votre fils comme vous l'auriez voulu à cause de vos traditions. Maintenant tous les deux sont morts. Et quelle est l'étape suivante ? Vous allez aussi sacrifier ce bébé qu'attend Rose parce que ce n'est pas un pur Hastings ? Parce que cela va scandaliser votre famille ?

Philip accusa le coup. Il n'y avait que Spencer pour oser lui parler ainsi. Mais il avait raison.

- Je vais prendre soin de Rose et de son enfant. L'enfant de Joshua, répondit-il finalement.

- Et Margareth ? Elle va bien finir par s'en rendre compte, non ? s'étonna Spencer.

- Elle le sait déjà, lâcha Philip comme une évidence, elle sait pour Joshua.

Spencer s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air ravi, mais il jubilait. Margareth savait que Joshua était le fils de Philip. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait une raison de lui en vouloir et de s'en prendre à lui.

- Elle le sait ? s'étonna-t-il simplement. Je ne pensais pas que vous lui diriez un jour.

- La semaine dernière, elle a surpris une conversation entre Joshua et moi. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de lui dire. Vous voyez, Spencer, je commence à faire voler mes traditions en éclat.

- Comment a réagi Madame ?

- Plutôt bien … mais je ne lui ai pas tout dit non plus. J'ai un peu atténué les choses. Je lui ai dit que j'avais eu une aventure d'un soir il y a vingt-cinq ans, et que Joshua était mon fils, mais que j'ignorais son existence jusqu'à il y a cinq ans. Margareth a fait bonne figure, comme toujours. Elle est prête à tout supporter pour donner aux yeux de tous l'image d'un mariage heureux.

Spencer discuta encore quelques minutes avec son patron, avant de prétexter des besognes pour quitter le bureau. L'officier O'connor sur ses talons, il monta quatre à quatre l'escalier pour aller frapper à la porte des Castle, qui les firent aussitôt entrer.

- Je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Monsieur Tudor, annonça Spencer. Il n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua. C'est une certitude. Vous pouvez l'éliminer de la liste des suspects.

- Et Margareth ? demanda simplement Kate.

- Elle savait que Joshua était le fils de Monsieur Tudor. Elle avait une raison de lui en vouloir, et de le tuer.

- Vous avez une preuve ? fit le Capitaine Gates.

- Oui. Enfin il y a un témoin. Monsieur Tudor m'a avoué lui avoir dit lui-même que Joshua était son fils la semaine dernière, et qu'il l'avait trompée il y a vingt-cinq ans.

- Et comment a-t-elle réagi ?

- Selon lui, pas trop mal. Elle fait bonne figure.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard satisfait. Ils avaient maintenant la certitude que Margareth savait qui était Joshua, et qu'il lui avait fixé un rendez-vous le soir de sa mort. Mais pour l'instant, elle pourrait toujours prétendre être allé le voir, comme il le souhaitait, et l'avoir trouvé mort en arrivant, comme elle l'avait laissé penser à Spencer. Il n'y avait absolument rien qui prouvait que Joshua l'ait fait chanter, ou qu'elle l'ait menacé. Il n'y avait rien non plus qui prouvait qu'elle ait tenu ce chandelier, et encore moins qu'elle ait eu l'intention de le tuer. Malgré toutes les certitudes qu'ils avaient, dans l'état actuel des choses, le procureur n'accepterait jamais de la mettre en examen, même avec les témoignages de Spencer, Rose et Philip. Tout ne pouvait être que coïncidence … bien que le hasard n'existât pas. Il fallait soit dénicher cet ordinateur disparu et prier pour y trouver un indice probant, soit obtenir des aveux, et alors il faudrait qu'ils aient une stratégie très solide.


	15. Chapter 28-29

**Chapitre 28**

_Chambre de Margareth et Philip Tudor, 20 heures._

Assise sur son lit, Margareth réfléchissait. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de toute l'agitation ambiante avant le dîner, où tout le monde serait réuni.

Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait comme prévu, si ce n'est cette intrusion la veille au sein du manoir, et l'agression à l'encontre des Castle. Cette histoire la tracassait car elle ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Philip lui avait dit que la police soupçonnait un de ses employés, Jack Mustard, qui apparemment cherchait lui-aussi le trésor. Décidément, que pouvait bien contenir ce trésor pour attiser autant les convoitises ? Depuis dix ans qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait évidemment entendu parler de cette légende, mais elle pensait que ce n'était que des sornettes. Et voilà qu'après Joshua et le révérend Oliver, un autre type semblait détraqué au point de frapper des gens pour protéger sa quête du trésor. Et lui aussi s'immisçait chez eux en douce. Cela devenait quelque peu effrayant.

Elle avait espéré que cette agression ferait ses affaires, et éloignerait définitivement cette flic et son mari, mais non seulement ils étaient revenus plus déterminés que jamais, et en plus une cohorte de policiers les accompagnaient. Il y avait maintenant ce Capitaine de la police de New-York, qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Et cet officier, O'Connor, avait traîné à proximité de Spencer quasiment toute la journée. Spencer lui avait dit que le flic était là pour surveiller l'ensemble du manoir, mais elle avait bien vu qu'il ne surveillait que Spencer. Peut-être avaient-ils compris que Joshua ne s'était pas suicidé et pensaient que Spencer l'avait tué ? Tout cela était bien étrange.

Spencer. Elle se méfiait de lui. S'il était arrêté, elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il tairait sa complicité. Spencer était fidèle corps et âme à Philip, mais une fois que Philip saurait qu'il avait jeté son fils encore en vie par-dessus le balcon lui donnant ainsi la mort, il l'enverrait au diable. Spencer pourrait toujours dire qu'elle avait participé. Mais elle pourrait prétexter avoir été convaincue qu'il était déjà mort, et avoir voulu protéger son mari qu'elle craignait coupable. Tout le monde connaissait les coups de sang de Philip. Elle aurait légitimement pu le croire coupable. Philip était comme elle, il voudrait éviter le scandale, protéger la réputation des Hastings avant toute chose. Spencer serait accusé et d'avoir frappé Joshua, et de l'avoir achevé en le balançant dans le vide. On penserait qu'il avait fait ça pour dissimuler sa culpabilité. Rien ne pourrait prouver qu'elle y était pour quoi que ce soit. Rien ne pourrait prouver que quiconque y était pour quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mais pour Spencer, il y aurait malheureusement toujours un doute, et le besoin impérieux de trouver un coupable ferait le reste.

Désormais, Joshua n'était plus là pour fouiner partout, et lui rappeler jour après jour l'échec de son mariage et de sa vie. Il y a quelques jours, quand Philip lui avait avoué que le jardinier était son fils, elle avait fait bonne figure, arborant son masque d'épouse parfaite, aimante et compréhensive, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait certifié que cela n'avait été que l'erreur d'une nuit. A l'entendre, il avait un peu trop fait la fête ce soir-là avec ses amis. Elle lui avait dit combien cela la peinait qu'il l'ait trompée. Il lui avait demandé pardon, lui assurant que cela n'avait rien changé à ses sentiments pour elle. Il l'avait consolée en la serrant dans ses bras, et puis ils étaient passés à autre chose. Elle avait remisé sa souffrance au fond de son cœur, comme toujours. Elle était mariée depuis plus de vingt ans à un homme qui n'avait jamais été amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait à sa façon, mais pas comme on devrait aimer son épouse. Elle avait vu à plusieurs reprises le regard de Monsieur Castle sur sa femme : quand elle parlait, il buvait ses paroles quand elle s'éloignait de lui quelques secondes, il jetait toujours un œil furtivement vers elle. Il avait dans les yeux cette fierté qu'a un homme quand il a épousé la femme qu'il désire le plus au monde. Jamais Philip ne l'avait regardée ainsi. Même au tout début de leur mariage. Elle s'était évertuée à être la plus parfaite des femmes, des épouses, des amantes. Philip n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfant. Pour lui, elle avait renoncé à son désir de maternité. Elle l'aimait, passionnément, malgré la douleur qu'engendrait ce mariage à sens unique. Quand elle s'était confiée à sa mère il y a des années, celle-ci lui avait répondu que dans leur milieu on ne demandait pas à un homme d'aimer sa femme, et qu'elle se devait d'honorer sa famille. Etre mariée à un Hastings était un honneur, vu la situation financière désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait leur propre famille. Jour après jour, elle faisait taire sa souffrance, affichant son sourire de façade, sa joie de vivre, son exubérance aux yeux de tous. Alors quand Philip lui avait annoncé cette histoire de tromperie, vieille d'il y a vingt-cinq ans, elle n'avait pas été surprise, mais simplement attristée. Ce n''était qu'un poids supplémentaire venant alourdir sa souffrance. Mais il avait fallu que Joshua vienne la narguer et parader devant elle avec son insolente arrogance. Il l'avait vue, soi-disant, coucher avec Spencer dans les salles en travaux de l'aile Est, et menaçait de tout révéler à son père. Il lui avait demandé de l'argent en échange de son silence. Bien évidemment elle avait refusé ce chantage digne de la cour d'école. Tout simplement, parce que Joshua pouvait bien raconter ce qu'il voulait à Philip, cela ne changerait rien. Philip était marié avec elle depuis des années sans l'aimer, alors savoir qu'elle l'avait trompé ne remettrait pas plus en cause leur mariage. Il n'en serait même pas vraiment peiné, tout juste déçu peut-être. Quand elle avait expliqué ça à Joshua l'autre jour, il s'était vengé en lui faisant des révélations qui eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard lui transperçant le cœur. Il lui avait dit que depuis sa naissance il voyait son père tous les mois, qu'il n'avait pas manqué un de ses anniversaires, qu'il l'avait chéri jour après jour, et surtout que Philip était éperdument amoureux de sa mère, que cette femme était l'amour de sa vie, et que pendant vingt ans il avait entretenu cette relation avec elle. Joshua avait bien rigolé, se moquant de sa naïveté, lui jetant à la figure que même Spencer son amant était au courant. Sur le coup, Margareth avait failli s'évanouir. Philip lui avait menti, encore. Non seulement il ne l'aimait pas, mais en plus il était resté marié avec elle tout ce temps uniquement par pitié et par devoir. Il avait fait un enfant à une autre, un enfant qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait vu grandir, alors que par amour pour lui, elle avait fait taire son propre désir d'enfant. Et ce gamin qui la provoquait, qui la narguait, qui lui souriait bêtement dès qu'elle le croisait. Cela lui était insupportable. Elle n'était plus mue que par la souffrance qui la hantait depuis des années, et venait de trouver son paroxysme avec cette révélation insoutenable. Alors vendredi matin, elle avait croisé Joshua dans le jardin, s'occupant de la volière, et lui avait dit qu'elle avait réfléchi à sa proposition concernant l'argent en échange de son silence. Le gamin n'y avait vu que du feu, et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre le soir-même. Le reste, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, n'avait été qu'une formalité. Elle n'avait même pas eue à mettre la main à la pâte. Puisque tout le monde ici se jouait d'elle depuis des années, maintenant c'était son tour d'anéantir cette bande de menteurs qui n'avaient pas le courage et la décence d'affronter leurs fautes.

Philip ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Pactiser avec un homme de Dieu était une garantie suffisante.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part dans les travaux de l'aile Est, 20 heures.<span>_

Jack patientait depuis des heures, planqué au milieu des sacs de ciment. Il était trempé et frigorifié, d'avoir dû nager en mer pour rejoindre le rivage, puis affronter le déluge pour gagner à pied les abords du manoir. Il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à garder cette position inconfortable, accroupi dans l'obscurité, tenant fermement son arme contre sa poitrine, prêt à bondir au cas où. Les flics avaient quitté le manoir en fin d'après-midi, et dès que la tempête s'était suffisamment levée, il avait pu se faufiler dans les souterrains menant à l'aile Est, profitant du vacarme tonitruant du vent et de la pluie, et de l'obscurité qui était tombée sur les jardins. Après sa petite virée nocturne dans la cave la veille, il était allé travailler lundi, le plus normalement du monde. Mais en chargeant les camions des caisses de jus de cranberries, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : cette tempête annoncée depuis plusieurs jours par les médias, qui devait éclater le lendemain. C'était son opportunité, celle qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Le soir-même, il avait quitté son appartement, sans l'intention d'y revenir un jour, embarqué quelques affaires sur le vieux bateau de son grand-père, et avait quitté le port de Chatham, pour aller mouiller dans un endroit sûr, derrière les falaises de Hog Island Creek. Personne ne le trouverait là-bas. Il avait passé la nuit dans le bateau, puis le début de journée, attendant patiemment que la tempête grossisse. Il n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire. Cette tempête ferait ses affaires. Quand sa mission serait accomplie, il n'aurait qu'à lever l'ancre, remonter Little Pleasant Bay et disparaître en mer. Avec cette tempête, on pourrait même le croire mort ou disparu parmi les flots.

Il se doutait bien que les Castle avaient dû être retrouvés. Il n'en avait pas confirmation, n'ayant pas quitté sa planque depuis des heures. Mais il n'y avait, a priori, plus le moindre flic ici. Il avait envoyé plusieurs messages à Eleanor, mais n'avait eu aucune réponse. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Elle devait bouder, comme d'habitude, mais il était convaincu qu'elle finirait par partir avec lui. Elle était bien trop amoureuse de lui pour abandonner ce projet. Elle savait combien il y tenait. Elle était fâchée qu'il ait agressé les Castle, mais cela lui passerait. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Quand il aurait atteint son but, elle le rejoindrait.

Son téléphona s'illumina dans le noir, signalant un appel.

- Jack ? Où es-tu ? fit la voix inquiète de son ami Oliver.

- Où veux-tu que je sois ? Je suis en planque. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant.

- C'est bon, les flics sont venus me voir, annonça Oliver.

- Lesquels ?

- Le lieutenant Beckett et son mari. Il y a avait aussi un Capitaine de New-York. Je ne sais plus son nom, expliqua Oliver.

- Comment ils sont remontés jusqu'à toi ? s'étonna Jack.

- Violet Tudor leur a dit que je m'intéressais au trésor. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne douteront pas du gentil révérend que je suis, fit Oliver avec un sourire.

- Donc tout s'est passé comme prévu ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Oui, je les ai gentiment orientés dans ta direction. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être chez toi, expliqua Oliver.

- Ok c'est parfait.

-Jack … on a pris un sacré risque avec ta stratégie … si …

- C'était le seul moyen de faire sortir tous ces flics d'ici, affirma Jack. Maintenant qu'ils sont occupés à me chercher je ne sais où, la voie est libre.

- On aurait pu attendre quelques jours.

- Et se faire rafler le trésor sous le nez ? Non. Pas question. De toute façon, ce n'est plus le moment de tergiverser.

- Ils vont te rechercher Jack, s'inquiéta Oliver. J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais dit, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

- Je serai déjà loin, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et comme ça au moins, ils ne pourront pas se douter qu'on a fait tout ça ensemble, puisque tu m'as dénoncé. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir le trésor, et d'assurer nos arrières à tous les deux.

- J'espère.

- Je récupère ce qui nous manque, et on se retrouve au phare, expliqua Jack. Ensuite chacun sa part, et je me barre.

- Et Eleanor ? Elle ne dira rien ? s'enquit Oliver.

- Elle va venir avec moi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, affirma Jack.

- Ne fais pas de conneries. Tu t'en tiens au plan. Tu récupères cette foutue clé. Tu n'agresses personne cette fois.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! ironisa Jack.

- Justement. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais maintenant on est assez mouillés comme ça. Sois prudent.

- T'en fais pas, je maîtrise la situation. Ce soir, c'est notre chance. On attend ça depuis trente ans, Oliver. Je ne gâcherai pas notre jour de gloire.

- Tu as intérêt.

- Je te préviens quand je suis ressorti.

- Ok. Bonne chance Jack.

Il raccrocha. Il fallait qu'il attende encore que tout le monde soit occupé à dîner au rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite il pourrait agir. Tout ne devrait être qu'une formalité. Avec Oliver, ils rêvaient de ce jour depuis qu'ils étaient mômes. Ce trésor avait hanté leurs rêves de gamins, animé à l'époque leurs journées d'été, pour finir par ne plus quitter leurs esprits, même devenus adultes. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour, il y a trente ans, où ils avaient conclu ce pacte de sang, à la vie à la mort, se promettant de trouver un jour ce trésor. Rien ne les arrêterait plus maintenant.

* * *

><p><em><span>Grand salon, 20h30<span>_

Kate et Rick patientaient dans le grand salon où la table avait déjà été dressée. Il y aurait du monde ce soir au dîner, puisque toute la famille serait présente, ainsi que les Monroe, et le Capitaine Gates bien entendu. Ils s'étaient installés dans les deux fauteuils Chesterfield devant la cheminée où le feu crépitait et créait une agréable onde de chaleur à leurs pieds. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par tous les chandeliers que Margareth avait dû installer. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées, contemplant les bûches de bois qui fondaient lentement sous les flammes.

Kate était à la fois satisfaite que leur agresseur ait maintenant un nom et un visage, mais dans l'expectative, tant que cet homme ne serait pas sous les verrous. Quant à l'agresseur de Joshua, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute sur son identité, mais elle cherchait un moyen de trouver une preuve concrète. Elle avait beau se triturer l'esprit, elle ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir faire tomber Margareth. Un coup de vent violent la tira de ses réflexions, tant on eut dit que les vitres avaient tremblé sous l'effet de la bourrasque. La force de ces coups de vent tonitruants l'effrayait un peu. Heureusement que cette bâtisse était solide comme le roc. Elle imagina la mer déchaînée qui avait dû métamorphoser le joli port de Chatham où le bateau de Jack Mustard aurait dû se trouver. De là, son esprit dévia vers le phare, censé guider les marins. Ce phare, d'où ils étaient sortis, était à l'abandon. Amour sincère. Les trois filles de William Brewster. Des phares portant des noms de filles. Mais oui. Trois phares. Elle avait déjà vu trois phares. Ici. Dans cette pièce.

- Rick …, viens voir, fit-elle en se levant, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

- Qui y-a-t-il ?

- Viens …, sourit-elle en l'entraînant vers la table. Regarde ce tableau.

Sur le tableau que Kate avait remarqué dès le premier jour, s'alignaient trois phares au corps rond et blanc, coiffés de chapeaux d'ardoises gris, au milieu d'une lande couverte de bruyère rose.

- Trois phares, trois filles, lâcha Kate devant l'air perplexe de Rick.

- Waouh ! Tu es trop forte ! lança-t-il en se penchant pour mieux observer la toile.

- Regarde. Amour sincère c'est écrit, en tout petit là, fit-elle en pointant du doigt le plus haut des trois phares.

- Oui, c'est notre phare. Et là, Patience et Crainte. Comment as-tu su ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle. Ce tableau m'est revenu en tête, ça fait plusieurs jours que je l'ai en face de moi à chaque repas.

- Ma femme est un génie ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Ta femme est flic, Castle, tout simplement, sourit Kate.

- Il y a donc bien trois phares …, continua Rick, pensif.

- « Les trois sœurs », fit la voix de Wyatt dans leur dos.

- Bonsoir, sourit Kate à l'intention des Monroe.

- Bonsoir. Ces phares que vous admirez sont les plus vieux de l'île. On les surnomme « les trois sœurs », expliqua Savannah. Ils sont identiques à tout point de vue, si ce n'est leur taille.

- Où se trouvent-ils ? Ils sont loin les uns des autres ? demanda Rick.

- Non, ils sont séparés de quelques kilomètres seulement. Il y en a deux sur la côte est, et le troisième est un peu plus au nord-ouest. Tous sont à l'abandon depuis longtemps maintenant, expliqua Savannah.

- La légende dit que William Brewster y a fait inhumer chacune de ses filles d'où leur surnom, ajouta Wyatt.

- D'accord. Intéressant, constata Rick. Peut-être que chacun des phares contient un indice et qu'il faut les assembler pour la suite de l'énigme.

- Vous cherchez vous-aussi le trésor Richard ? demanda Savannah.

- Chut …. Ne dites rien …, chuchota Rick, d'un air mystérieux.

- Quelqu'un d'autre cherche le trésor ? demanda Kate à voix basse.

- Joshua cherchait le trésor, oui, répondit Wyatt.

- Joshua cherchait le trésor ? reprit Kate, étonnée.

- Oui. Mais vous savez c'était un passe-temps de gamin. Si personne n'a jamais trouvé ce trésor, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il n'existe pas, répondit la vieille dame.

Ils se turent, car le reste des convives arrivait. Mais Kate, l'espace d'une seconde, venait, à l'annonce de cette révélation a priori banale, de voir un doute, infime, lui traverser l'esprit. Joshua cherchait le trésor lui-aussi. D'après Rose, il avait trouvé un autre moyen de se procurer l'argent dont ils avaient besoin. Peut-être croyait-il réellement s'emparer de ce trésor. Dans ce cas-là, il avait dû déranger lui-aussi Jack Mustard. Comme eux, Joshua avait été frappé et laissé pour mort. Et si … Non. C'était impossible. Margareth était coupable. Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Et comment un étranger au manoir, Jack Mustard, aurait-il pu s'immiscer dans le petit salon entre minuit quinze et minuit vingt-trois en repartir sans être vu par qui que ce soit ? Non … C'était impossible. Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête pour se concentrer sur Margareth dont elle comptait bien décrypter la moindre des attitudes au cours de la soirée.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse et agréable au vu des circonstances. Le délicieux cacciucco préparé par Miss Peacok y fut pour beaucoup. Tout le monde loua longuement la saveur de ce poulet braisé aux palourdes et crevettes, accompagné de son bouillon de tomates au vin blanc, qui les transporta comme par enchantement sur la côte amalfitaine. Les discussions s'orientèrent naturellement vers la gastronomie pendant une bonne partie du repas. Ainsi, personne ne parla ni de la mort tragique du jeune jardinier, ni de l'agression des Castle. Philip semblait avoir remisé de côté et sa tristesse et sa colère pour se consacrer à ses hôtes, qui, il fut forcé de le reconnaître, allaient finir par maudire sa demeure. Savannah anima gaiment la soirée en lançant toute sorte de sujets de conversation, évitant ainsi aux convives de tomber dans la morosité. Violet se montra plus loquace et détendue que d'habitude, discutant même avec Rick de l'histoire des trois phares. Amy ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer en renversant son verre d'eau sur les genoux de Wyatt, qui ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça. Mais Margareth gronda sévèrement sa petite-fille, en lui rappelant les bonnes manières. La maîtresse de maison était sans doute la moins à l'aise ce soir-là, et la plus fébrile. Kate voyait bien qu'elle se voulait charmante, mais il y avait de la crispation derrière chacun de ses sourires et chacun de ses mots gentils. Spencer faisait le service, comme d'accoutumée, et l'officier O'Connor patientait en cuisine, dînant modestement d'un sandwich préparé par Miss Peacok. Margareth semblait observer chacun des faits et gestes du majordome. Peut-être soupçonnait-elle quelque chose et le surveillait-elle du coin de l'œil. Mais lui resta concentré sur sa mission, et contrairement au précédent dîner, pas une fois, il ne porta son regard sur elle. Kate observa discrètement les relations entre Philip et sa femme, mais n'eut pas grand-chose à constater tant ces deux-là ne s'adressèrent pas la moindre parole. Ils étaient assis côte à côte, mais pas une fois il n'y eu entre eux ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de geste affectueux, ou au moins d'attention. Certes, ils étaient mariés depuis plus de vingt ans, mais tout de même. Avant ce soir, Kate n'avait pas remarqué à ce point-là la froideur de la relation qui unissait les maîtres de maison. Si Philip avait annoncé dernièrement à sa femme qu'il l'avait trompée dans sa jeunesse, cette distance entre eux prenait tout son sens, et prouvait que Margareth n'avait pas si bien réagi que ça à cette annonce. Comme l'avait dit Gates, même après vingt-cinq ans, il n'y avait pas prescription dans le cœur d'une femme pour ce genre de trahison. Kate essaya de s'imaginer à la place de Margareth qui venait de découvrir que son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait, avec lequel elle partageait sa vie depuis des dizaines d'années, avait fait l'amour à une autre femme, mais plus encore, construit toute une vie parallèle avec elle. Rien que d'imaginer Rick poser les mains sur le corps d'une autre femme lui était insupportable. Mais le savoir partager des moments de tendresse, de douceur avec une autre, serait pire encore. Le sexe était une chose. L'amour, la complicité au quotidien en étaient un autre. Et ce que Philip avait vécu avec la mère de Joshua n'était pas une banale histoire de sexe. Margareth avait de quoi souffrir le martyr avec cette révélation. Kate se demandait comment même elle pouvait encore afficher ce sourire aux yeux de tous. Dans son cas, elle serait anéantie au fond de son lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Assurément, elles ne faisaient pas partie du même monde. Dans l'univers de Margareth et Philip, les apparences, l'honneur, la dignité jouaient le premier rôle. Margareth ne pouvait pas afficher sa douleur, mais Kate, en était persuadée, elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'être contentée d'encaisser la nouvelle, en ayant tous les jours sous les yeux le jeune Joshua qui lui rappelait la trahison de son mari, et l'amour qu'il avait porté à une autre.

* * *

><p><span><em>Troisième étage du manoir, 21h30.<em>

Jack avait attendu de ne plus entendre aucun bruit en provenance des étages, pour sortir de sa cachette. Son sac sur le dos, sa lampe-torche dans une main, et son revolver dans l'autre, il s'était faufilé à travers le bardas de la pièce en travaux, prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber, et de ne pas faire claquer la porte. Le couloir du troisième étage était désert. Il ouvrit la porte de la petite réserve qui était le point de contrôle névralgique de toute la logistique du manoir : eau, gaz, électricité, tout était coordonné ici. Il fit sauter le disjoncteur électrique, coupant ainsi l'alimentation générale, avant de sectionner les fils, à l'aide d'une pince. Tout le monde croirait que cette panne électrique était due à la tempête, et personne ne viendrait voir par ici avant quelques minutes. Il enfila sa cagoule, et se hâta de traverser le couloir, entrant discrètement dans le bureau de Violet, avant de disparaître dans le passage secret. Il chemina à travers l'escalier secret, et le tunnel qu'il connaissait par cœur, avant de ressortir dans le petit salon. Il resta figé quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'étage. Il percevait tout juste au loin le ronronnement léger de conversations, qui émanaient sans doute du grand salon. Prudemment, il se glissa dans le couloir, gagna la chambre de Monsieur et Madame Tudor, y entra le plus simplement du monde. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il saisisse le code secret qu'il avait appris par cœur, ouvre le coffre, s'empare du précieux sésame qu'il trouva enfoui tout au fond, délaissé comme un objet de peu de valeur, et ressorte dans le couloir. Par le même passage secret, il gagna cette fois-ci le deuxième étage, et en sortit par la bibliothèque. Toujours aussi discrètement, il se faufila jusque la chambre d'Eleanor, y entra, et s'y cacha dans un coin, son précieux butin à la main. Rapidement il lui envoya un message lui demandant de le rejoindre immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Il avait bon espoir de la raisonner.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

_Chambre d'Eleanor, 21 h 45._

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était là, en pleine soirée, à l'attendre dans sa chambre. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait de sa présence, elle risquait de perdre sa place. Que faisait-il ici ? Toute la journée, il l'avait harcelée de message qu'elle avait effacés les uns après les autres. Elle refusait d'être mêlée à ses histoires. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ce qu'il trafiquait dans sa chambre. Le dîner touchait à sa fin, le dessert avait été servi. Spencer était là, l'air ailleurs, assis à la table de la cuisine en face de cet officier qui avait traîné ici toute la journée à épier tout ce qui se passait. Il attendait que le repas soit terminé pour pouvoir débarrasser dans le grand salon. Elle lui dit simplement qu'elle montait chercher un châle dans sa chambre, et que si Monsieur la cherchait, elle revenait immédiatement pour terminer la vaisselle. Spencer acquiesça sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'elle faisait, et se contenta de lui tendre une lampe-torche. Depuis un petit quart d'heure, il n'y avait plus d'électricité, probablement à cause de la tempête. Au vu du vent qui n'en finissait pas de siffler dehors, des branches des chênes qu'on entendait craquer, et des informations alarmantes qu'on entendait à la radio, Monsieur Tudor ne s'était pas inquiété de cette coupure de courant, trouvant même que l'éclairage à la bougie avait un certain charme. En attendant que l'électricité revienne, il avait conseillé à tout le monde de prendre le temps de savourer le dessert et de patienter dans le grand salon. Seule Violet était montée emmener Amy se coucher car la petite fille était bien fatiguée.

Rapidement, Eleanor, éclairant ses pas du faisceau de sa lampe, monta au deuxième étage, rejoignit sa chambre, et trouva Jack, avachi derrière son lit, entre la commode et la table de chevet. Il se leva en la voyant entrer. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il tenait son revolver fermement dans sa main, et qu'il semblait dissimuler quelque chose, un petit objet sans doute, dans son autre main. Elle braqua la lampe sur lui, visant volontairement ses yeux pour l'éblouir.

- Arrête, je ne vois plus rien ! chuchota-t-il, levant son bras devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jack ? Tu es fou ou quoi ? s'écria Eleanor.

- Chut ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu vas nous faire repérer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang ? répéta-t-elle froidement.

- Ca y'est, Bébé, je l'ai. Regarde, fit-il en ouvrant sa main sous la lumière, dévoilant un petit objet ressemblant à une vieille pièce de monnaie, si ce n'est sa forme triangulaire et le trou qui le transperçait en son centre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Devine, fit-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes. Je travaille, Jack. Tire-toi d'ici.

- C'est la clé. Pour le trésor, annonça-t-il convaincu que ça allait la réjouir.

- Mon Dieu ! Tu as braqué le coffre de Monsieur Tudor ? s'indigna-t-elle, effrayée.

- Oui, sourit-il fièrement. C'était le plan, non ?

- Tu avais récupéré tes affaires là-haut au troisième au moins ?

- Non, mais on s'en fout, sourit-il.

- Les flics ont dû trouver la caméra et ton sac, Jack, fit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient m'identifier.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune jugeote.

- Et puis de toute façon, je me tire de ce trou à rats.

- La coupure d'électricité, c'est toi ?

- Eh oui. Pas mal hein ? fit-il, fier de lui.

- Tire-toi, Jack. Je t'ai dit que j'arrêtais, répondit-elle sèchement, loin de partager son enthousiasme.

- Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai la clé, le trésor est à nous, chérie. On le récupère, et à nous la belle vie. Le bateau est prêt. Viens.

- Tu comptes prendre la mer par un temps pareil ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Tu es malade. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans ce foutu trésor.

Il fourra son précieux sésame dans la poche de son jean, et s'approcha d'elle, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait avec des yeux furieux. La toisant de toute sa hauteur, il s'avança jusqu'à plaquer son corps contre le sien, posant brusquement sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu prends quelques affaires, et tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

- Je ne viendrai pas, répondit-elle, soutenant son regard.

- Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vas avoir ton précieux trésor non ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Je le répète. Prends des fringues, dépêche-toi ! s'écria-t-il, haussant le ton.

- Je ne viendrai pas, s'obstina-t-elle. Tire-toi de ma chambre.

Il appuya plus fermement sa main sous son menton, commençant à lui faire mal.

- Tu étais d'accord, Bébé. Alors tu viens, insista-t-il de plus en plus furieusement.

- Tu as peur de t'ennuyer tout seul sur ton bateau ? Ou bien … Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ? lança-t-elle, provocatrice.

- Et si je l'étais ?

- Si tu l'es, alors oublie ton trésor. Fais-toi discret, pars sans encombre.

- Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi … et de ce trésor, expliqua-t-il, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Jack. Je refuse de prendre le risque de détruire ma vie pour toi. Cette fois-ci, c'est fini. Lâche-moi maintenant s'il te plaît.

- Je te le répète pour la dernière fois. Tu viens avec moi, de ton plein gré ou non, mais tu viens, asséna-t-il, en appuyant encore un peu plus encore sur son menton, figeant sa tête contre le mur.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu vois, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit de ton plein gré, grogna-t-il, d'un air menaçant.

- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en tentant de se débattre, lui donnant des coups de genoux et de pieds dans les jambes.

D'un geste brusque, il la frappa violemment au visage avec son revolver.

- Arrête de résister comme ça ! Ou je vais devoir te calmer ! cria-t-il.

- Va-t'en Jack …, murmura froidement Eleanor, en portant la main à son visage tâtonnant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

Jamais Jack ne l'avait frappée. Elle avait l'habitude de ses sautes d'humeur, mais là, sa violence lui fit peur. Un instant, elle hésita à céder, mais sa raison reprit le dessus. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était effrayée par la brutalité de Jack, mais les paroles que Philip Tudor avait prononcées le jour où il lui avait offert cet emploi résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle lui avait fait la promesse de donner une nouvelle direction à sa vie. Elle ne pouvait trahir la parole donnée à cet homme qui avait cru en elle depuis toujours.

- Dépêche-toi ! s'énerva-t-il, en la menaçant cette fois-ci de son arme qu'il appuya sous son menton.

De toutes ses forces, elle se jeta sur lui, tentant de le repousser, le frappant, le griffant sans voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il lui hurlait d'arrêter, elle empoigna sa main tenant l'arme. Tous les deux se débattaient, chacun tentant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, une détonation sourde et violente résonna dans la pièce, tandis qu'une brûlure atroce lui transperça le ventre. Elle s'écroula à genoux, portant les mains sur son ventre, regardant horrifiée le sang qui s'écoulait. Elle ne vit pas Jack qui s'enfuyait. Elle tomba pliée en deux, emportée par la douleur.

* * *

><p><span><em>Au même instant, dans le grand salon.<em>

Le bruit du coup de feu avait retenti jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, suivi d'un silence assourdissant. Les discussions s'étaient tu aussitôt, et tous, abasourdis s'étaient lancés des regards stupéfiés et effrayés. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que Beckett et Gates bondissent de leurs chaises, aussitôt imitées par Castle.

- Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'écria Philip en se levant à son tour.

- Un coup de feu ! s'écria Savannah, paniquée.

- Personne ne bouge d'ici, fit Kate, croisant le regard inquiet de Rick.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'officier O'Connor, l'arme au poing, suivi de Spencer, qui, tous les deux, entrèrent dans la pièce comme des furies.

- Tout le monde va bien ? cria O'Connor scrutant les visages un par un, dans la pénombre de la pièce faiblement éclairée par les lueurs des bougies.

- Oui. Le coup de feu venait d'en haut ! lança Kate.

- Violet ! cria Philip, tout à coup affolé, comme s'il venait de réaliser. Violet est en haut ! Avec Amy !

- Monsieur Tudor, appelez le 911 ! Tout de suite ! ordonna Gates.

- Miss Peacok aussi est montée dans sa chambre, ajouta O'Connor.

- J'y vais ! lança Spencer, prêt à ressortir aussitôt.

- Non ! cria Gates. Vous restez ici ! Il y un a quelqu'un d'armé là-haut !

Mais Spencer avait déjà disparu dans le couloir.

- Spencer ! cria Kate en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

- Beckett ! Bon sang, attendez ! hurla Gates en se ruant à sa poursuite, aussitôt imité par O'Connor.

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu'un tour. Kate avait encore foncé, tête baissée, et sans son arme, oubliant, mue par son instinct de flic, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de prudence. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, guidé dans l'obscurité par les bruits de pas, et les voix de Gates et Beckett qui ordonnaient à Spencer de s'arrêter.

- Spencer ! Vous voulez vous faire tuer ou quoi ? lui asséna Kate, le rattrapant en bas des marches, et le plaquant fermement contre le mur en cramponnant ses bras.

Il fut surpris par la force avec laquelle Madame Castle l'avait empoigné, l'empêchant de bouger, et n'osa pas opposer de résistance, d'autant plus que l'officier O'Connor braquait maintenant sa lampe sur son visage, l'éblouissant complètement.

- Violet et Amy sont là-haut … Il faut que …, lâcha-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Kate lut toute sa détresse dans son regard, et comprit à cet instant-là que, comme il le leur avait dit, il aimait sincèrement Violet.

- On y va, Spencer. On va voir ce qui s'est passé. On va les ramener, fit-elle calmement, en le regardant dans les yeux pour le rassurer.

- Retournez au salon Spencer ! Faites en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à tous ces gens ! ordonna Gates, alors que Beckett relâchait la pression sur les bras du majordome, l'autorisant à bouger.

- O'Connor ! On y va !

L'officier O'Connor s'avança dans le couloir, arme au poing, braquant sa lampe-torche vers l'escalier pour guider leur avancée, suivi de près par Gates qui avait elle-aussi sorti son arme du fourreau à sa ceinture, tandis que Spencer obéissait à contrecœur, rejoignant le grand salon, mort d'inquiétude.

Kate et Rick grimpèrent à leur tour l'escalier, sur le qui-vive, tentant de percevoir du bruit. Mais depuis le coup de feu, un silence pesant s'était emparé du manoir. Il n'y avait que les craquements des marches sous leur pas, le souffle court des uns et des autres reflétant leur angoisse, les battements puissants de leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leur poitrine. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il y avait eu un coup de feu. C'était leur seule certitude. Quelqu'un s'était-il encore introduit dans le manoir ? Jack Mustard ? Il ne pouvait pas être revenu ici alors qu'il était recherché. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de réfléchir, il fallait trouver d'où provenait ce coup de feu, et ramener Eleanor, Violet et Amy saines et sauves à leur famille.

En haut de l'escalier, O'Connor s'immobilisa, éclairant le plus loin possible toute l'étendue du couloir du premier étage, pour constater qu'il était désert et que toutes les portes semblaient fermées. Rick sentit la main de Kate, près de lui, effleurer la sienne, ses doigts se glisser quelques secondes entre les siens, et il distingua le mouvement de son corps quand elle se tourna vers lui.

- Castle, fais attention à toi, reste bien derrière, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui …, se contenta-t-il de répondre, en hochant la tête, ressentant toute son inquiétude dans sa voix, alors que déjà elle détachait sa main de la sienne.

- Vous-aussi Beckett, ordonna à voix basse le Capitaine qui avait entendu les recommandations de prudence de son lieutenant. Vous n'êtes pas armée.

- Oui, Capitaine, se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer.

Kate n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir ordonner de rester en retrait. D'habitude, elle était plutôt la première devant, ouvrant la voie. Mais dorénavant, tout était différent. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Gates avait raison. Elle n'avait pas son arme, et se sentait vulnérable. Ne pas pouvoir assurer sa propre défense était une sensation désagréable. Que sa vie dépende de la réactivité de ses collègues, même si elle leur faisait confiance, également. Elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur les choses. Et sans son arme, si précieuse, son arme qui achevait de faire d'elle un flic, elle avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Mais surtout, ce qui la freinait ce soir-là, était cette peur viscérale, qu'elle sentait naître en elle depuis des semaines, et qui venait de prendre tout son sens avec l'agression dont ils avaient été victimes. La peur de mettre en danger la vie de leur enfant, de le perdre. Elle avait l'impression de n'être déjà plus vraiment un flic à part entière.

Prudemment, mais prestement, ils traversèrent le couloir du premier étage plongé dans le noir. Seul le faisceau de la lampe d'O'Connor leur éclairait le passage. Ils tendirent l'oreille, essayant de percevoir un bruit, des pas, une présence. Mais le couloir était silencieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas vérifier toutes les pièces, l'urgence étant de gagner le plus vite possible les étages supérieurs où étaient censées se trouver Eleanor, Violet et Amy. Ils gravirent l'escalier dont les marches craquèrent bruyamment sous leurs pieds, crevant le silence, parcoururent rapidement le couloir du deuxième étage, lui-aussi désert. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan, constatant qu'une porte était entrouverte. O'Connor s'avança, poussant la porte d'une main, tout en braquant son arme et sa lampe vers l'intérieur. Gates se décala le long du mur pour le couvrir, tandis que Beckett et Castle restaient en retrait. Ils se figèrent en apercevant dans la lumière de la lampe, Eleanor allongée sur le sol en position fœtale, les mains agrippées à son ventre ensanglanté. Elle respirait difficilement, et gémissait de douleur. Beckett et Castle se précipitèrent, s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Kate tâtonna sur son ventre à la recherche de la plaie, tandis que Rick tenta de la rassurer par quelques mots.

- Il est parti …, murmura Eleanor dans un souffle.

- Où ? fit Gates, gardant son sang-froid.

- En haut …, balbutia-t-elle difficilement.

- Les secours arrivent, Eleanor, fit Kate, le plus posément possible, en posant son poing sur la blessure pour la comprimer, et atténuer l'hémorragie.

La balle semblait avoir traversé le flanc droit de la jeune femme, en bas du ventre, et était a priori ressortie. La blessure saignait abondamment, mais en appuyant fermement sur la plaie, Kate sentit le débit du saignement ralentir, malgré les gémissements de douleur d'Eleanor.

- Beckett, Castle, vous restez-là. Occupez-vous d'elle. O'Connor, on monte ! ordonna Gates, les laissant dans l'obscurité la plus totale, penchés au-dessus d'Eleanor.

Gates et O'Connor s'éloignaient dans le couloir, quand ils entendirent le claquement sourd d'une porte au-dessus d'eux, suivi immédiatement par des cris d'effroi et un coup de feu qui déchirèrent le silence. Ils se mirent à courir jusque l'escalier qu'ils gravirent quatre à quatre, guidés par les hurlements et les bruits de cavalcade.

- Amy ! Amy ! hurlait désespérément Violet du bout du couloir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle était pétrifiée, en larmes, criant le prénom de sa fille.

- Violet ! Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Gates, en la scrutant des pieds à la tête.

- Amy … Amy …, balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

- Où est-elle ?! Où est Amy ?!

- Il l'a prise … Les travaux …

O'Connor se rua au bout du couloir, suivi de près par Gates. Ils passèrent la porte laissée entrouverte, déboulant dans la pièce en travaux de l'aile Est. O'Connor balaya du faisceau de sa lampe, l'enchevêtrement de matériaux divers et les bâches plastiques. Ils retenaient leur respiration, tous les sens en éveil. Ici, les sifflements du vent étaient stridents, la pluie tombait en torrent à l'intérieur de la pièce par les fenêtres dont les bâches mal fixées claquaient dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Amy ! cria Gates, espérant percevoir une réaction de la fillette. Amy !

Seul l'écho lui répondit, et sa voix se perdit dans le bruit de la tempête. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité, enjambant les obstacles, avec espoir de retrouver la petite fille, et l'homme qui l'avait enlevée, et avait tiré sur Eleanor.

* * *

><p><span><em>Cape Cod, 23h30<em>

Jack s'était engouffré dans le tunnel, son précieux sésame dans une poche, son revolver enfoncé dans sa ceinture, et la fillette tenue fermement dans un bras. Il savait que les flics étaient sur ses pas, il les avait entendus hurler le nom d'Amy alors que déjà il dévalait l'escalier du souterrain. Les premières minutes, la petite avait crié, pleuré, s'était débattue, et puis elle s'était tu, se contentant de pleurnicher, accrochée à son cou. Il avait quelques centaines de mètres à parcourir pour sortir d'ici, puis encore deux bons kilomètres pour traverser les marécages et atteindre le phare de Nauset, où Oliver devait le retrouver. Oliver allait lui passer un savon. Il pouvait d'avance imaginer la tête horrifiée qu'il allait faire en voyant la fillette. Et quand il saurait pour Eleanor, ce serait pire encore. Eleanor n'avait qu'à obéir. Il n'avait pas voulu tirer, mais elle s'était accrochée à lui et il ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé. Il avait été sidéré d'entendre le coup de feu résonner dans la chambre. Abasourdi, sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, il avait vu le visage d'Eleanor se crisper d'effroi, puis le sang couler de son ventre. Elle était tombée. Il avait fui, lâchement. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, et espérait qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Elle ne savait de toute façon rien de plus qui puisse amener les flics à le retrouver. Elle n'avait qu'à obéir et le suivre. Pourquoi fallait-il que les femmes aient une conscience ?


	16. Chapter 30-31

**Chapitre 30**

_Chambre de Rick et Kate, 23 h 30._

Dans la salle de bain, Kate, les mains plongées sous l'eau froide, tentait de se laver du sang d'Eleanor. Elle avait dû se débarrasser de son tee-shirt, couvert de sang lui-aussi, et tout en savonnant minutieusement ses doigts, elle croisa son image dans le miroir. Ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle était épuisée. Elle resta ainsi, l'eau coulant sur ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vide, presque tétanisée par les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle était restée près d'une heure à compresser la blessure d'Eleanor, agenouillée sur le sol. Elle avait entendu les cris de désespoir de Violet, qui avait assisté, impuissante, à l'enlèvement de sa petite fille. Elle était bouleversée par sa détresse, parce qu'elle était enceinte peut-être, parce qu'elle était fatiguée aussi. Elle se sentait à fleur-de-peau, comme rarement elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée au fond de son ventre, et ne l'avait plus quittée depuis. Elle ne cessait d'imaginer cette petite fille, seule dans la tempête, avec un inconnu. Amy devait être totalement effrayée, et gelée. Elle était en pyjama. Elle était sûrement trempée. Elle repensa à la journée passée avec Rick dans les souterrains du manoir, à sa fatigue, le froid qui la pénétrait jusqu'aux os, la douleur. Elle sentit un vague d'émotion la submerger, incapable de la contrôler. Elle devrait déjà être dehors à parcourir les environs du manoir pour la retrouver, ou là-haut à chercher le passage secret, sans se préoccuper de sa propre fatigue, ou de son propre état. Là, dans cette salle de bain, elle ne pensait plus en flic, et s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas être capable de contrôler ses émotions.

Les secours avaient mis une éternité à arriver. Avec la tempête, bon nombre de routes étaient inaccessibles à cause de branches d'arbres ou même de troncs qui barraient le passage. A d'autres endroits, c'étaient les eaux des marécages qui avaient gonflé sous l'effet du déluge, et inondaient des pans entiers de routes et de chemins. Mais ils avaient fini par rejoindre le manoir Tudor où tous venaient de vivre une soirée apocalyptique. Les ambulanciers s'étaient précipités au deuxième étage, où Eleanor, malgré les efforts incessants de Rick et Kate, avait fini par perdre conscience. Kate avait pu retirer sa main de la blessure, et un secouriste avait pris le relais. Eleanor avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et l'ambulance repartit le plus vite possible vers l'hôpital de Barnstable.

Dans le même temps, le lieutenant Novak était arrivé, accompagné d'une armada de policiers. Au total, une vingtaine d'hommes se lancèrent à l'assaut des jardins et des abords du manoir. La pluie avait fini par cesser, et le vent s'apaisait, mais soufflait toujours en bourrasques régulières, qui à tout moment, menaçaient de faire céder une branche mettant en danger la vie des policiers qui s'acharnaient à retrouver la piste d'Amy. A l'intérieur, la chambre d'Eleanor avait été prise d'assaut par des officiers et des experts scientifiques, de même que l'aile Est. Au rez-de-chaussée, Novak et Gates tentaient de coordonner les opérations, tout en calmant les angoisses de la famille éplorée. Violet, assise dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle avait expliqué qu'Amy avait trop peur de s'endormir à cause du bruit du vent qui l'effrayait. Elle avait décidé de redescendre au grand salon avec elle, mais dans le couloir, elles étaient tombées sur un homme qui sortait de son bureau, muni d'un revolver et d'une lampe-torche. Elle en avait fait la description à Novak. Et il n'y avait aucun doute. Il s'agissait de Jack Mustard. Il s'était jeté sur Amy qui avait hurlé, et l'avait menacée, elle, de la tuer si elle tentait de le suivre. Elle avait tenté de le rattraper, et il avait tiré, ne la touchant pas, fort heureusement, avant de s'enfuir dans les travaux de l'aile Est. Depuis qu'elle avait raconté la tragédie qu'elle venait de vivre, Violet était prostrée, refusant de parler à quiconque. Elle n'acceptait que la présence aimante de Spencer qui, assis près d'elle, avait glissé sa main dans la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher. Lui-aussi, sous le choc, ne disait plus un mot, le visage marqué par l'angoisse. Philip tournait en rond, pétri d'inquiétude, s'énervant après les policiers, les exhortant de se dépêcher de retrouver sa petite fille. Margareth, effondrée, était assise à la table, en larmes, auprès de Savannah et Wyatt, qui tentaient de ne pas perdre la face, dans toute cette agitation affolante.

Le lieutenant Novak était décontenancé par toute cette histoire, et sous pression au milieu de cette famille morte d'angoisse. Ils avaient cherché Jack Mustard pendant des heures, alors qu'il devait être planqué quelque part dans le manoir à attendre d'agir. Mais que cherchait-il ? Pourquoi avoir tiré sur Eleanor ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Amy ? Il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair, et était débordé par l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait retrouver Amy au plus vite. Mais comment la retrouver ? Ses hommes avaient fait des recherches sur Jack Mustard, mais mis à part son domicile, son travail, et son bateau, il n'y avait guère d'autre piste pour le retrouver. Persuadé qu'il s'était encore introduit ici par des tunnels secrets, Novak avait envoyé plusieurs hommes passer les salles en travaux au peigne fin. Cet homme ne pouvait pas s'être évaporé dans la nature comme ça avec une gamine de trois ans dans les bras et la tempête qui faisait rage.

Rick avait accompagné Kate se changer et se laver, histoire de s'éloigner quelques minutes des turpitudes dans lesquelles était plongé le manoir, et de pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Il leur était impossible de se concentrer au milieu des pleurs des uns, des exhortations et supplications des autres, des aller-et-venues des flics dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand bazar général. La police locale n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer pareille affaire, et la désorganisation totale qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée risquait de peser lourd sur la suite.

Entendant l'eau couler depuis un moment déjà, Rick rejoignit sa femme dans la salle de bain.

- Kate, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en la voyant presque figée devant le miroir.

- Oui … je … réfléchissais, répondit-elle, en éteignant l'eau, sans cesser de fixer son reflet.

Il vint se caler dans son dos, posant sa main valide sur sa hanche, et à son tour, contempla son visage dans le miroir. Il la connaissait par cœur, et lisait dans son regard un certain malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Elle était fatiguée, il le voyait, angoissée aussi, mais il y avait autre chose.

- Rick, je suis épuisée …, fit-elle sans décrocher ses yeux de leur reflet.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Amy a été enlevée, Eleanor est entre la vie et la mort …, et moi je suis là à me dire que je n'en peux plus, constata-t-elle, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Kate … évidemment tu es épuisée …, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as vécu depuis quatre jours ?

- Je sais, mais … avant j'aurais passé la nuit à arpenter les jardins et les environs à la recherche d'Amy, et maintenant, même si je le voulais, je n'en aurais pas la force. Je devrais être dehors à chercher, ou dans ces travaux pour trouver un accès.

- Tu es enceinte, Kate, affirma-il, comme pour lui rappeler l'évidence.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir …. faible …. impuissante, comme ça. Ce n'est … pas moi.

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue dans le miroir, et sentit l'émotion la submerger.

- Viens-là, fit-il doucement, en l'amenant à se retourner pour la serrer contre lui.

Elle posa sa tête dans son cou, et il sentit qu'elle ne retenait pas ses larmes. Il caressa tendrement son dos, pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Elle est si petite … et il y a la tempête …, et ce détraqué, il nous a laissés pour morts. Alors Amy … Et …, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, avant de glisser les doigts sous son menton pour la faire lever doucement la tête vers lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, encore pleins de larmes.

- On va la retrouver, Kate, assura-t-il calmement.

- Je ne pleure pas d'habitude, fit-elle, j'ai déjà vécu des enlèvements d'enfant, et même pire. Et …

- Tu as le droit de pleurer, sourit-il. Le lieutenant Beckett a le droit de pleurer, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le plaisir d'être consolée par son cher mari.

Elle esquissa un sourire, tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais pourquoi tu pleures ? fit-il tendrement.

- Je deviens trop sensible, répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Oui et non. Tu deviens surtout une maman. Et Bébé, même s'il n'est pour l'instant qu'un petit têtard, comme tu dis, use déjà de son pouvoir sur toi, te rappelant sans cesse son existence. Et puis … les hormones …

Elle soupira, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je sais, tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Mais ton corps change, pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Tes émotions sont décuplées, et les hormones n'y sont pas pour rien. Alors tu es épuisée, c'est normal. Tu pleures et t'angoisses parce qu'une petite fille de trois ans a disparu, c'est normal. Tu ne te rues pas au milieu d'une tempête pour la sauver : et alors ?

- Mais je suis flic, Rick … je ne devrais pas m'encombrer de toutes ces émotions et … je n'ai jamais …

- Tu es femme avant d'être flic. Et là, maintenant, c'est ton instinct maternel qui parle. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Tu protèges ton propre enfant. Qui peut te blâmer pour ça ? Personne. Alors, ne te blâme pas toi-même.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, comme souvent, mais avait du mal à s'habituer à cette nouvelle réalité, elle qui, souvent, fonçait tête baissée. Plus la grossesse avançait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'être flic et être mère étaient incompatibles. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue, sourit-il, voyant son air toujours un peu dépité.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse, esquissant un sourire, et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur la sienne. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, en lui rendant son baiser.

- Si, tu as raison ..., répondit-elle.

- Mais ?

- Pas de « mais ». Allez, il faut qu'on retrouve Amy, lança-t-elle en rejoignant la chambre, tentant de remiser de côté ses interrogations.

Rick sentit qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui tracassait sa femme, et qu'il faudrait, quand tout cela serait fini, qu'ils en discutent plus posément. Ce soir, il venait de comprendre ce qui la perturbait, et qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là.

* * *

><p><span><em>Cape Cod, au même moment.<em>

Jack, la petite toujours dans les bras, n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la sortie du tunnel. Tout en avançant, il ne cessait de réfléchir, n'arrivant pas à chasser de son esprit l'image d'Eleanor blessée. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle l'avait provoqué en lui demandant s'il était amoureux d'elle. Peut-être l'était-il plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de choix. Ce trésor, c'était son rêve de gosse. Et avec elle, Oliver, et Emily, ils avaient grandi en s'imaginant le trouver un jour. Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était ainsi obsédé par ce trésor. Ce n'était pas juste l'appât du gain. Il imaginait, bien-sûr, y trouver une fortune colossale, et partir refaire sa vie, de l'or plein les poches. Mais il y avait autre chose dans cette quête obsessionnelle, quelque chose de l'ordre de l'amitié indéfectible qui le liait à Oliver.

Au moins avec Oliver, tout était simple et limpide, depuis toujours. Dans leur petit duo, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, Oliver était la tête pensante, et lui l'exécutant. Oliver avait décrypté les énigmes, lui était allé chercher les indices. Il était habile pour se faufiler en douce, échapper aux regards, se tapir dans l'ombre, attendre des heures le moment d'agir. Oliver lui réfléchissait, et, dans son costume de révérend, personne n'avait le moindre soupçon quant à sa bonne foi. Violet Tudor ne s'était jamais étonnée que le gentil révérend Oliver vienne glaner des informations régulièrement. Depuis qu'ils avaient compris que l'élément ultime se trouvait dans le coffre de Philip Tudor, tous les dimanches, après l'office qu'il célébrait, Oliver discutait avec les Tudor, captant des bribes d'informations sur leur emploi du temps. Leur plan avait toujours été infaillible, jusqu'au soir, où Oliver avait tenu absolument à l'accompagner sur le terrain. Ils devaient chronométrer les temps de parcours des différents souterrains d'accès et passages secrets du manoir afin de préparer l'intrusion qui les mènerait au coffre de Philip. Ils s'étaient réparti la tâche, et quand Oliver avait déboulé du passage secret reliant le bureau de Violet au troisième étage, à la bibliothèque au deuxième, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Margareth Tudor. C'était la semaine dernière. Oliver lui avait raconté l'effroi de la maîtresse de maison, qui avait failli avoir une attaque en voyant les étagères bouger, et le révérend apparaître sur le seuil du passage. Il avait bien tenté de s'expliquer posément, racontant qu'il cherchait le trésor dans le tunnel, rien de plus. Mais Margareth avait parlé d'intrusion, de prévenir la police. Révérend ou pas, elle ne voyait pas de différence. Elle s'était énervée, et la scène avait été houleuse. Si elle prévenait la police, c'en était fini de sa réputation, de sa vie même, de leur quête du trésor. Mais Oliver ne manquait pas de moyens de persuasion, et heureusement pour eux, il avait fini par conclure un arrangement avec Margareth. Malheureusement, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu par la suite avec Joshua. Jack avait assez dit à Oliver qu'il aurait dû le laisser faire, car il n'était vraiment pas doué pour le passage à l'action. Mais Oliver ne voulait pas que Margareth sache qu'ils étaient deux à être impliqués dans cette histoire de trésor. Il s'était donc chargé de l'affaire Joshua, et les choses, comme c'était prévisible, avaient mal tourné. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait un peu dérogé au plan ce soir. Il y avait Eleanor, certes, mais surtout la gamine dont il s'était encombré. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi. Il était tombé dans le couloir sur Violet, qui ne le connaissait pas, mais allait facilement le décrire aux flics. Il faut dire qu'il avait un physique qui ne passait pas inaperçu, vu sa corpulence, sa barbe foisonnante aussi dont ne manquait pas de se souvenir les gens. La fillette était là à le regarder comme s'il était un fantôme sorti de nulle part. Deux secondes avaient suffi pour qu'il se dise qu'elle pourrait lui être utile par la suite. Il n'imaginait pas les flics remonter jusqu'à lui. Avec les marécages, la tempête, son bateau planqué derrière les falaises, jamais ils ne pourraient l'empêcher de s'enfuir à temps. Mais cette petite était une garantie supplémentaire. Au cas où. Sauf qu'Oliver n'allait pas apprécier. Il allait même devenir fou. Il lui avait bien dit de s'en tenir au plan.

Oliver était un révérend à part entière. Il l'avait toujours été ou presque. Déjà gamin, il le raisonnait toujours pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Il penchait nettement du côté du bien et de la loi, alors que lui avait toujours été attiré par le côté plus sombre des choses. C'était tout le paradoxe de leur amitié, profonde et sincère. Le voyou et l'homme de Dieu. Mais Oliver n'était pas un ange pour autant. Il se considérait lui-même comme un révérend de son temps, et avait tendance à interpréter un peu les Evangiles à sa façon. Il lui était arrivé de se bagarrer, mais toujours pour protéger Jack lorsque celui-ci s'était retrouvé dans le pétrin. Il lui était arrivé de mentir, y compris à la police, mais toujours pour protéger Jack. Il était de ces religieux qui pensent que l'homme, révérend ou non, est faillible. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'accomplir son sacerdoce avec dévouement au sein de sa communauté, et de délivrer à tous le message de Dieu tel qu'il se devait d'être respecté. Mais deux choses pouvaient l'amener à se détourner du droit chemin : lui, son éternel ami, pour lequel il aurait vendu son âme au diable, et le trésor, son rêve de gosse qui devenait réalité.

Jack s'arrêta quelques secondes au milieu du tunnel qui rétrécissait à cet endroit-là. Il posa Amy sur le sol froid et humide. Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

- On va où ? demanda-t-elle, de moins en moins effrayée.

- Oh ! Mais tu parles ! s'exclama-t-il

- On va où ?

- On va faire un tour dehors, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu es un fantôme ? fit la fillette, en le regardant presque admirative.

- Un fantôme ? J'ai l'air d'un fantôme ? fit-il avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis peut-être un fantôme alors. Allez marche ! lança-t-il en la faisant passer devant lui, éclairant le passage de sa lampe.

- J'ai peur. C'est tout noir.

- Ce n'est pas noir. Il y a ma lumière.

- C'est noir quand même. Je veux maman.

- Tu verras ta maman après. Allez marche.

La fillette avança prudemment, regardant partout autour d'elle avec méfiance : les murs de pierre, les gouttelettes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond, et surtout l'obscurité qui les enveloppait, elle, et cet homme qui n'avait pas l'air trop méchant. Le monsieur était peut-être le fantôme dont Spencer lui avait parlé. Il lui avait bien dit que les vrais fantômes ne portaient pas du tout de draps blancs comme dans ses livres d'images. Les fantômes nous ressemblaient. Elle était contente de le voir enfin, parce que tout le monde disait que les fantômes n'existaient pas. C'est pour ça que sa maman avait crié très fort dans le couloir quand elle avait vu le fantôme. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Elle-aussi avait eu peur, surtout d'entendre sa maman crier comme ça, alors elle avait pleuré. Spencer lui avait dit que les fantômes vivaient cachés. C'est pour ça qu'il l'emmenait par ce drôle d'endroit tout noir et tout froid. Spencer disait aussi que les fantômes n'étaient pas méchants. Ils venaient juste voir ce qui se passaient sur terre parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient dans leur monde. Peut-être que ce fantôme-là voulait juste jouer avec elle parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Petit salon, aux environs de minuit.<em>

Gates, Beckett et Castle s'étaient installés dans le petit salon pour se concentrer sur leur piste : la quête du trésor. Le lieutenant Novak le leur avait demandé. Ses hommes étaient encore en train de chercher l'accès au manoir qu'avait pu emprunter Jack Mustard, partant de l'idée qu'en suivant ce passage secret, ils retrouveraient sa piste. Mais pour l'instant, les pierres et les murs de l'aile Est n'avaient pas livré leurs secrets. Tous les couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité, et le courant n'avait pu être rétabli, tous les fils du disjoncteur ayant été sectionnés. La recherche du passage secret s'avérait donc délicate. Au rez-de-chaussée, l'officier Ramirez enchaînait les appels aux capitaineries de tous les ports de la presqu'île, tentant de localiser l'endroit où mouillait le bateau de Jack. Une équipe était également en planque à son domicile, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'y présente, et deux hommes étaient immédiatement allés trouver le révérend Oliver pour lui demander où aurait pu se trouver son ami. Mais Oliver leur avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas vu Jack depuis bien longtemps et ignorait les endroits qu'il fréquentait. Au poste, à Brewster, d'autres hommes épluchaient la liste de tous les anciens comparses de Jack Mustard, qui s'avérait avoir un casier judiciaire bien rempli. La plupart des affaires remontaient à plusieurs années, et concernaient surtout des bagarres de rue, mais aussi des cambriolages. Il avait effectué quelques séjours en prison, et la plupart de ses complices étaient, comme lui, des petits voyous, pour beaucoup rangés des affaires depuis longtemps.

Dès que Novak était arrivé, Beckett l'avait informé qu'Eleanor leur avait soufflé le nom de « Jack » avant de s'évanouir. Philip ne s'était pas étonné qu'elle connaisse Jack, car il était arrivé à deux ou trois reprises que son employé passe au manoir pour apporter des nouveaux produits à base de cranberries, afin de les faire goûter par les hôtes. Miss Peacok l'avait donc déjà rencontré. Mais ce qui intriguait les enquêteurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait tiré sur elle. Un tir à bout portant, étant donné les traces de poudre. Au vu du positionnement de la blessure, et de l'angle de tir, celui-ci avait pu être involontaire, résultant par exemple d'une altercation. Dans tous les cas, il semblait évident à tout le monde que la cuisinière entretenait un rapport personnel étroit avec Jack Mustard, et qu'elle le connaissait au-delà de ses quelques visites professionnelles au manoir. En croisant leurs casiers judiciaires, et leurs parcours, ils ne constatèrent aucun recoupement. Ils n'avaient jamais été arrêtés pour les mêmes affaires, et aucun n'apparaissait à aucun moment dans le casier judiciaire de l'autre. Leur seul point commun semblait être le quartier d'East Boston où tous les deux avaient vécu. Philip expliqua qu'Eleanor était une femme pleine de vie et sortait régulièrement le samedi soir faire la fête. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement rencontré Jack lors d'une de ses soirées. Mais personne ne s'expliquait pourquoi il serait venu ici s'en prendre à elle. A l'hôpital de Barnastable, elle était au bloc opératoire. A priori, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, mais il faudrait attendre quelques heures avant qu'elle soit en mesure de leur en apprendre davantage. Et ils ne disposaient pas de quelques heures pour retrouver Amy. Il fallait agir au plus vite. Les équipes cynophiles avaient de nouveau été appelées, mais avec la pluie et l'humidité, les chiens peinaient à repérer la moindre piste. Face à toutes ces incertitudes et l'urgence de la situation, Novak avait demandé à ses collègues new-yorkais de suivre la piste du trésor. Il fallait trouver ce que Jack Mustard était venu chercher ici. Son objectif n'était pas d'enlever Amy. Il était arrivé jusqu'au deuxième étage, où, apparemment, il avait dû agresser Eleanor, avant de tenter de prendre la fuite, enlevant Amy, sans doute pour s'assurer une monnaie d'échange au cas où les choses tourneraient mal pour lui. Trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher, et par conséquent l'étape suivante de la chasse au trésor, pourrait les aider à retrouver Amy.

Pour Kate et Rick, Jack Mustard était certainement venu au manoir récupérer un indice important, peut-être le dernier, vu son extrême prise de risque. Ce n'était pas rien de pénétrer dans un bâtiment où se trouvaient des flics, qu'en plus on avait déjà agressés, en étant soi-même recherché par toutes les polices de la région. Cette attitude coïncidait avec son obsession pour le trésor. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un message à trouver sur un mur, dans une pièce quelconque, ou d'un objet à analyser, ou à dérober. Ils en étaient bloqués aux trois phares portant les noms des filles de William Brewster, ce qui n'avait aucun lien direct avec le manoir, et les en éloignait même. Ils ignoraient par conséquent combien d'étapes les séparaient de la phase ultime, celle où, peut-être, Jack Mustard était déjà parvenu.

Rick avait déplié la carte de la presqu'île de Cape Cod sur la table du petit salon, et faisait courir la lumière de sa lampe-torche sur le papier pour localiser les trois phares.

- Ici, « Amour sincère », fit Kate, en entourant au marqueur le phare.

- Et là, « Patience » et « Crainte », ajouta-t-il.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Gates, perplexe.

- Il y a deux possibilités. Soit il y a un indice dans chacun des phares et il faut rassembler les trois pour découvrir l'étape suivante, expliqua Rick.

- Ça va prendre des heures d'aller inspecter chacun des phares, constata Kate, et en plus je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution. Quand on était coincés dans le phare, on a suffisamment observé les murs et on n'a rien vu de particulier.

- Donc possibilité numéro deux : une petite triangulation s'impose …, répondit Rick, en traçant des traits entre les phares.

Ils scrutèrent l'espace délimité au sein du triangle. La zone couvrait plusieurs kilomètres carrés, principalement des marais salés et des plantations de cranberries, au sein desquels on trouvait aussi quelques villas isolées. Il n'y avait aucun bâtiment remarquable, aucune ruine, ou autre construction dans ce périmètre qui puisse être assez ancien pour qu'une énigme ait pu y être dissimulée au 17ème siècle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

_Petit salon, aux environs de minuit._

Penchés depuis quelques minutes au-dessus de la carte de Cape Cod, tous les trois étudiaient le moindre centimètre carré de l'espace délimité par les trois phares, afin d'y trouver une piste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Paxunet ? Là, demanda Kate en montrant du doigt un minuscule petit carré noir sur la carte accompagné de ce nom écrit en italique.

- C'était un village indien, le premier colonisé par les pères pèlerins au 17ème siècle, expliqua Rick. Mais il n'y a plus rien du tout, là-bas, même pas une ruine.

- Pourquoi il y a ce petit carré noir alors ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose, fit remarquer Gates.

- C'est pour ainsi dire pile au milieu du triangle, ajouta Kate.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je vais chercher le bouquin de Violet, fit Rick en quittant précipitamment le salon.

Il réapparut deux minutes plus tard, son précieux livre à la main.

- Je sais ce qu'i Paxunet. William Brewster y a enterré sa fille Wrestling, décédée en 1637.

- Combien avait-il donc d'enfants ? s'étonna Gates, perplexe.

- Six. Mais seuls cinq ont vécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

- Eh bien, on n'a pas fini s'il les a enterrés à tous les bouts de la presqu'île …, soupira Gates.

- Il y a donc une tombe là-bas perdue en pleine nature au milieu des marécages, résuma Kate.

- Oui, probablement. Ce n'est pas un hasard, vu l'endroit, ajouta Rick.

- Je vais demander à Novak s'il peut envoyer des gars là-bas, lâcha Gates.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont réussir à trouver une tombe vieille de près de quatre cent ans au milieu des marécages, avec la nuit et la tempête ? fit remarquer Beckett, sceptique.

- Et parvenir à y lire un message codé …, ajouta Rick.

- Vous avez une meilleure solution, Lieutenant Beckett ? demanda Gates, un brin agacée.

- Non, désolée … enfin, je ne sais pas. Trouver ce qu'il cherchait ici peut-être.

- Si on sautait l'étape de la tombe de Wrestling, et toutes les autres potentielles, pour arriver directement à l'étape finale, qui nous mènera à Jack Mustard, suggéra Rick.

- Et comment fait-on Monsieur Castle ? demanda Gates sur un ton sec.

- Euh … eh bien … on …, balbutia-t-il.

- S'il y a des étapes, c'est qu'elles servent à quelque chose, non ? fit remarquer Gates, sarcastique.

- En théorie, oui. Mais ce gars, William Brewster, il a imaginé son énigme au 17ème siècle. Avec nos moyens actuels, et nos cerveaux sûrement bien plus performants que le sien ne l'était, on peut peut-être y parvenir, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien. Moi, je vais voir Novak. Et vous, vous réfléchissez tous les deux. Faites votre truc là …

Ils lui lancèrent des yeux interrogateurs.

- Oui, vous savez, connectez vos cerveaux si performants, et trouvez-nous une piste fiable ! lança Gates, sur un ton un peu ironique.

- Capitaine … ce n'est pas si simple …

- Dépêchez-vous donc, je vais prévenir Novak, fit le Capitaine en quittant le petit salon.

Kate et Rick se laissèrent tomber assis dans les fauteuils, tentant de se concentrer, et d'imaginer toutes les solutions possibles.

- Bon, il faut procéder méthodiquement, commença Kate. Où est-ce qu'il y a des vieux murs dans ce manoir où quelque chose pourrait avoir été gravé dans la pierre ?

- Euh … partout …, constata Rick, perplexe.

- On peut éliminer la cave, il y avait déjà un indice là-bas. Cacher deux indices au même endroit, ce serait stupide.

- Jack connaît par cœur le manoir, le révérend Oliver nous l'a dit, continua Rick. Donc on peut supposer que s'il y avait eu quelque chose gravé sur un mur, depuis le temps, Jack en aurait déjà eu connaissance.

- Oui, il est obsédé par le trésor, donc il a déjà dû scruter la moindre pierre ici des centaines de fois depuis qu'il est gamin. Il n'est donc pas venu pour ça, résuma Kate.

- Il avait une mini-caméra. Que pouvait-il observer ? demanda Rick, réfléchissant lui-même.

Chacun semblait se creuser la tête, peinant à trouver une solution.

- Il matait peut-être Eleanor, suggéra Rick. Ou alors ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans la chambre d'Eleanor, et ils se filmaient … pour … euh … garder un souvenir impérissable.

Dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lueur de la lampe-torche, il voyait à peine Kate, mais cela suffit à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'air exaspéré qu'elle avait pris, au vu de cette suggestion qui lui semblait bien évidemment ridicule.

- Cette explication n'a aucun rapport avec le trésor, sourit Kate, et en plus, pourquoi aurait-il planqué la caméra dans l'aile Est s'il s'agissait juste de filmer une partie de jambes en l'air ? Il aurait pu la laisser sans risque dans la chambre d'Eleanor.

- Sans risque … sans risque … Il n'avait peut-être pas envie que quelqu'un tombe dessus. Je te rappelle qu'ici, il y a des fouineurs un peu partout. Et puis tu te souviens comment on a paniqué quand on s'est filmé dans le canapé, et que tu m'as …

- Je me souviens, le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire, mais on s'éloigne du sujet-là non ?

- Un peu … mais c'est toi qui …

- Bon, oublie cette histoire de sexe cam. On ne sait même pas si Eleanor était sa maîtresse ou sa petite copine, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Ils se replongèrent dans leurs réflexions.

- Une caméra comme celle qu'il avait, c'est fixe, constata Rick, il ne filmait qu'un point précis. Il surveillait une pièce, ou un objet. Pas quelqu'un à mon avis.

- La caméra n'était plus en place, puisqu'on l'a retrouvée dans sa planque, ajouta Kate.

- Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas utilisée, fit remarquer Rick.

- Je pense que si. Il a dû filmer ce qui l'intéressait, récupérer une information, puis retirer la caméra pour ne pas prendre de risque.

- Et comme il n'a pas l'air super précautionneux non plus, il l'a laissée traîner là-haut.

-Peut-être qu'il surveillait un objet, celui qu'il devait prendre, et observait les aller-et-venues autour pour savoir quel était le moment adéquat pour le voler, suggéra Kate.

- Il n'y a rien d'assez vieux dans ce manoir pour avoir existé à l'époque de William Brewster.

- Sauf l'armure en pied, mais c'est Philip qui l'a apportée. Tout le reste est très moderne, fit remarquer Kate.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il cherchait à savoir quel était le moment adéquat pour voler quelque chose, car il a agi sous le coup d'une opportunité, la tempête, l'obscurité. Il a coupé le courant, expliqua Rick. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir surveillé avant avec une caméra pour agir de la sorte.

- Quand on surveille, on cherche à obtenir une information …

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes encore.

- Le code ! lancèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix, en se tournant l'un vers l'autre.

Ils esquissèrent un sourire, sans se quitter des yeux, constatant que, comme Gates le leur avait demandé, une fois de plus leurs cerveaux s'étaient connectés tout naturellement.

- Il a pu placer une caméra dans la chambre de Philip pour obtenir le code, reprit Rick.

- Et le lien avec Eleanor s'éclaire. Elle a dû l'aider, c'est peut-être même elle qui a placé la caméra. Elle avait un accès facile à la pièce, expliqua Kate.

- Sauf qu'au moment de passer à l'acte, elle s'est rappelé qu'elle était clean depuis dix ans, et a voulu tout arrêter, continua Rick.

- Ils se disputent, et un coup part …

- Mais d'après Philip, le coffre ne contient que les bijoux de Margareth, de peu de valeur, et « pas grand-chose » d'autre, fit remarquer Rick.

- Mais ce « pas grand-chose » pour lui, c'est peut-être « beaucoup » pour quelqu'un d'autre, suggéra Kate, d'un air satisfait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Philip et Margareth Tudor, minuit.<em>

Philip, debout devant son coffre ouvert, se creusait la tête. Il était là depuis cinq minutes à chercher ce qui aurait pu disparaître de son coffre. Et il ne trouvait pas. Kate commençait à s'impatienter, tandis que Rick tournait nerveusement en rond dans la chambre. Quand ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, le coffre était fermé. Mais le système d'encodage et son minuteur indiquaient que le coffre avait été ouvert à 21h42. Quelqu'un qui n'y était pas autorisé avait donc farfouillé dans ce coffre, puisque seul Philip, dans cette demeure, avait connaissance du code. Quelque chose avait donc forcément était dérobé, probablement par Jack Mustard.

- Philip …, réfléchissez bon sang ! s'énerva Kate, commençant à hausser le ton. On doit trouver ce qu'il a pris pour retrouver Amy.

- Je sais, balbutia-t-il, mais …

- Comment peut-on ne pas savoir ce qu'on a au coffre ? s'étonna Rick. J'ai un coffre, je sais ce qui s'y trouve !

- Tout ce dont je me souviens est encore là.

- Sortez tout, dépêchez-vous, lui ordonna Kate.

Philip, tremblant, s'exécuta. Il sortit plusieurs écrins à bijoux, qu'ils avaient déjà vérifiés un par un, mais ils revérifièrent une fois de plus. Puis des liasses de papier qui s'avéraient être une copie de son testament, des actes de propriété pour des biens mobiliers en Angleterre, et aussi celui du manoir Tudor. Le coffre était maintenant vide. Rick plaqua sa main à l'intérieur sur toutes les parois, pour s'assurer que tout avait bien été sorti. Pendant ce temps-là, Kate feuilletait un par un les documents que Philip venait d'extraire du coffre, quand une vieille enveloppe, écornée et froissée, tomba d'entre deux feuilles de papier. Kate la ramassa pour constater qu'elle était vide, mais il y avait écrit dessus au stylo bleu : « William Brewster, patriarche des Pèlerins et leur ancien dirigeant 1609–1644 ».

- C'est quoi cette enveloppe ? demanda Kate.

- C'est juste un vieux truc que m'ont donné les anciens propriétaires, répondit-il.

- Qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur ? demanda Rick.

- Je ne sais plus trop, fit-il en réfléchissant.

- Vous le faites exprès Philip ou vous êtes sénile ? s'agaça Rick.

- Non … mais ils m'ont donné ça le jour où ils m'ont remis les clés. Ça remonte à dix ans. J'ai à peine regardé. C'était une sorte de vieille pièce rouillée.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils donné ça ? fit Kate.

- Parce que les propriétaires précédents le leur avaient donné. Cela faisait partie de la tradition du manoir.

- A quoi ça servait ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste une vieille pièce. Je ne l'ai vue que ce jour-là. J'ai rangé l'enveloppe au coffre avec les actes de propriété, pour pouvoir un jour la transmettre à quelqu'un si jamais j'étais amené à vendre le manoir, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment était cette pièce ? demanda Rick.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une pièce.

- Il faut savoir, c'était une pièce ou non ? s'impatienta Kate.

- Non, mais ça y ressemblait. C'était en métal, et de l'épaisseur d'une pièce. Mais c'était un triangle, avec un trou au milieu.

- Qui a écrit ça sur l'enveloppe ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas moi, c'était déjà écrit quand ils me l'ont donnée.

* * *

><p><span><em>Petit salon, minuit et demi.<em>

Ils avaient laissé Philip Tudor rejoindre sa famille au rez-de-chaussée, maintenant convaincus que Jack Mustard s'était introduit ici pour dérober ce petit objet métallique ressemblant à une pièce de monnaie, qui s'avérait être associé à la légende du manoir, donc à William Brewster et à son trésor. Ils rejoignirent le petit salon, tout en approfondissant leur réflexion.

- Si Jack est venu récupérer cet objet, alors il en est à l'étape ultime. Ce truc doit être le sésame pour accéder au trésor, expliqua Rick.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas où il est, soupira Kate en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

Ils étaient toujours plongés dans la pénombre, simplement éclairés par la lampe-torche que tenait Rick. D'ici, ils entendaient les aller-et-venues des policiers et des experts dans les couloirs. L'agitation semblait s'être apaisée, et maintenant tout le monde agissait avec davantage de calme et d'aplomb. Novak avait réussi, semble-t-il, à attribuer une mission à chacun. Mais les recherches n'en avançaient pas davantage pour autant.

- Cette phrase sur l'enveloppe. Ça ressemble à une épitaphe, constata Rick.

- Où se trouve la tombe de William Brewster ?

- A Plymouth. Il y a un monument dédié aux pères pèlerins, construit au début du XXème siècle, et les dépouilles de plusieurs d'entre eux y ont été transférées. Mais le trésor ne peut pas être là-bas. William Brewster l'a forcément planqué avant sa mort …, expliqua-t-il.

- A moins que son fantôme ne l'ait fait pour lui après son décès, fit Kate d'un air sérieux.

- Son fantôme ?

- Oui, son fantôme … Tu sais, celui qui vient venger le fait qu'il ait été assassiné par sa maîtresse ?

Rick la regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Un instant, il crut que subitement, elle avouait sa croyance dans les revenants, mais le sourire qui se dessina sur son visage, le ramena à la réalité.

- C'est très drôle, vraiment ! lança-t-il, réalisant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Oui ! fit-elle en riant. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête … tellement sidéré que je puisse croire aux fantômes.

- Forcément, avec ton scepticisme habituel. Enfin, je suis rassuré. Je préfère que tu n'y croies toujours pas, sinon une telle mutation pourrait vouloir dire qu'un démon aurait pris possession de ton corps … et ça ne me plairait pas du tout, ajouta-t-il avec un petit air taquin.

- Un démon ? sourit-elle.

- Oui … si tu étais possédée par un démon, ce serait embêtant, parce que …

- Inutile de m'expliquer ce qui arriverait, il n'y a pas de risque que je sois possédée par un démon un jour, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, catégorique.

- Ne jamais dire jamais ! lança-t-il en riant, cherchant volontiers à la provoquer à son tour.

Elle sourit d'un air malgré tout un peu exaspéré, réalisant qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le lancer volontairement sur la piste du surnaturel, parce qu'une fois qu'il était parti dans cette voie, il devenait incontrôlable.

- Si on revenait au trésor ? proposa-t-elle, retrouvant son sérieux.

- Bonne idée.

- Bien. On élimine la théorie du fantôme. Donc le trésor n'est pas à Plymouth. Où est-il ?

- Gates a peut-être raison. Il nous manque au moins une étape intermédiaire. L'endroit où chercher devait être dans l'énigme précédente, constata Rick.

- Mais pourquoi y'a-t-il écrit cette sorte d'épitaphe sur l'enveloppe ? s'étonna Kate.

- Peut-être simplement pour informer le propriétaire suivant que cet objet métallique a un lien avec la tradition initiée par William Brewster, expliqua Rick.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kate interrompit leurs réflexions.

- Beckett.

- Hey Beckett, fit Esposito à l'autre bout du fil.

- Espo, dis-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose concernant Jack Mustard ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Pas grand-chose non a priori, pourquoi ? répondit-il, surpris par l'empressement dans la voix de Beckett.

- Il s'est introduit ici il y a quelques heures. Il a enlevé la petite fille de Philip Tudor et tiré sur Eleanor Peacok, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ce gars monte en puissance …

- Et on n'a aucune piste, à part le trésor … mais là on bloque.

- Tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est le lien entre Jack et Eleanor, expliqua Esposito. Ils se connaissent depuis des années. En 1989, Jack Mustard, Eleanor Peacok, Oliver Grant, et Emily Price se sont introduits par effraction dans le phare de Nauset, qui se trouve à environ trois kilomètres du manoir. Le propriétaire a porté plainte, mais ils étaient tous gamins. Ils avaient quatorze ou quinze ans et l'affaire n'a pas été portée à leurs casiers.

- Ils ont été interrogés à l'époque ?

Rick essayait de suivre le fil de la conversation de Kate, en observant chacune des mimiques de son visage.

- Oui, ils ont expliqué qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'un trésor. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à voler dans ce phare qui était déjà désaffecté. Les flics ont pris ça pour un jeu de quelques gamins qui s'occupaient pendant leurs vacances.

- Ok. Castle, s'il te plaît, regarde dans ton livre s'il y a quelque chose sur le phare de Nauset.

- Ok, répondit Rick, en attrapant son livre, avant de commencer à le feuilleter rapidement sous la lumière de sa lampe-torche.

- Emily Price, vous avez fait une recherche sur cette fille ? reprit Kate à l'intention d'Esposito.

- Oui. C'est l'ex-femme d'Oliver Grant. Elle vit à Brewster.

- Le révérend est divorcé ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui, et il a un fils. Mais a priori rien à signaler. Le révérend et son ex-femme sont clean, rien de particulier les concernant, expliqua Esposito.

- Ok, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un peu déçue.

- On a autre chose, Beckett, à propos du jardinier cette fois, reprit Esposito.

Kate réalisa qu'avec tous les événements de la soirée, elle en avait oublié l'affaire Joshua Black, et son investigation sur Margareth Tudor.

- On a épluché sa boîte mail. Je te confirme qu'il n'y avait aucun échange de mails avec Margareth. Par contre, Joshua a reçu plusieurs mails d'un expéditeur inconnu. Et le contenu des mails est plutôt éloquent.

- Eloquent dans quel genre ?

- Je t'envoie ça, mais quelqu'un le menaçait, lui intimait de cesser de chercher sous peine de lui régler son compte. Il y a trois mails du même genre.

- Et vous ne savez pas qui a envoyé les mails ? s'étonna Kate.

- Pas encore. L'adresse mail de l'expéditeur est associée à des données fictives. Celui qui a envoyé ces mails a pris soin de dissimuler son identité. Tory travaille sur l'adresse IP, elle devrait trouver ce type.

- Joshua a répondu à ces mails ?

- Non. Mais il les a conservés dans sa boîte de réception. On vous prévient dès qu'on a du nouveau pour l'adresse IP.

- Ok. Merci Espo.

Kate raccrocha, et expliqua à Rick ce qu'avaient découvert les gars.

- Cette Emily Price sait peut-être quelque chose, constata-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il, toujours penché sur son livre. Ils étaient quatre copains, et c'est la seule dont on n'a pas entendu parler jusque-là.

Rick parcourait les pages qu'il n'avait pas encore lues le plus vite possible, adoptant sa méthode de lecture transversale, à la recherche d'une information sur le phare de Nauset.

- Si c'était une amie d'enfance, elle était sûrement encore en contact avec Eleanor, fit remarquer Kate.

- Je ne trouve rien sur le phare, je vais descendre parler à Violet. Elle doit savoir.

- Oui, et moi je vais suggérer à Novak d'envoyer quelqu'un interroger Emily Price.

Son livre dans une main, Rick lui emboîta le pas, alors que déjà elle avait attrapé la carte de Cape Cod et filait vers le couloir.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le lieutenant Novak était en grande discussion avec le Capitaine Gates, et le débat semblait houleux. Victoria Gates était toujours en train d'essayer de le convaincre d'envoyer des hommes trouver la tombe de Wrestling, la fille de William Brewster, argumentant au moyen d'histoires de phares et de triangulation. Mais Novak semblait plus que sceptique, et au moment où Kate et Rick firent leur entrée dans le grand salon, il lâcha un non catégorique, qui entraîna chez Gates un profond soupir d'agacement. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'envoyer des hommes crapahuter dans les marécages à la recherche d'une tombe vieille de plus de quatre cent ans, et préférait concentrer les efforts sur les souterrains et tunnels menant au manoir. Il voulait des preuves concrètes avant d'agir.

Tandis que Rick rejoignit Violet, toujours recroquevillée dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, Kate expliqua à Gates et Novak qu'ils avaient découvert ce qui avait été dérobé dans le coffre de Philip Tudor. Elle enchaîna sur l'appel d'Esposito et leurs avancées, tant sur l'affaire Jack Mustard que sur l'affaire Joshua Black.

- Il faut interroger Emily Price. A ce stade, on ne peut négliger aucune piste, conclut Kate.

- Le révérend Oliver ne savait rien, mais vous pensez que son ex-femme sait quelque chose, fit Novak, sceptique.

- Le révérend Oliver ne nous dit sûrement pas tout, constata Kate.

- Il est révérend ! s'exclama Novak. Je le connais depuis des années. S'il savait où peut se planquer Mustard, il nous le dirait.

- Vous balanceriez votre ami d'enfance ? demanda Kate, volontairement provocatrice.

- Il l'a bien fait une première fois, répondit Novak, convaincu. C'est lui qui nous a lancé sur sa piste, je vous rappelle.

- Justement. Comme par hasard, il nous donne son nom, vous envoyez tous vos hommes le dénicher, et pendant ce temps-là, il n'y a plus personne ici. Et au même moment, qui s'introduit au manoir ? Jack Mustard !

- Vu comme ça …, reconnut-il, mais enfin … il est révérend bon sang !

- Je ne dis pas qu'il est impliqué. Je dis juste qu'il peut avoir protégé son ami d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Beckett a raison, constata Victoria Gates. Il faut aller voir cette Emily Price. On n'a aucun moyen, pour l'instant, de faire parler le révérend Oliver.

- Ok, accepta Novak. Mais je suis obligé d'envoyer l'équipe qui est en planque devant chez Mustard. Je n'ai pas assez d'hommes.

- De toute façon, il ne va pas rentrer tranquillement chez lui avec la fillette qu'il vient d'enlever, fit remarquer Kate.

- Certes …, répondit Novak, en s'éloignant avec son téléphone.

Le lieutenant Novak avait l'impression d'avoir à gérer plus d'affaires criminelles en trois jours qu'il n'avait eu à en gérer ici depuis dix ans. Il savait bien que ses hommes, et lui-même d'ailleurs, manquaient d'expérience. Ils avaient bien fait un ou deux entrainements à des situations de crise ces dernières années, mais cela ne suffisait pas à affronter la crise lorsqu'elle survenait. Il se félicitait finalement que le Capitaine Gates et ses collègues soient là, car ils lui étaient d'une aide essentielle. Et ce soir, la vie d'une petite fille de trois ans était en jeu. Il n'y avait pas lieu de tergiverser. Toutes les suggestions étaient bonnes à prendre, à condition qu'il ait les moyens humains d'aller les vérifier.


	17. Chapter 32-33

**Chapitre 32**

_Grand salon, aux environs de minuit et demi._

Assis à la table, Philip Tudor avait l'impression qu'en quelques jours tout son monde s'était écroulé. Il était là, accoudé, la tête entre les mains, n'osant même plus regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver à Amy et Eleanor. S'il n'avait pas engagé Jack Mustard … Il avait gentiment demandé aux Monroe d'accompagner Margareth et Rose dans leur chambre, à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Toutes deux étaient effondrées, et rester dans cette pièce, à guetter la moindre nouvelle, était plus angoissant qu'autre chose. Il voulait faire de même avec Violet, mais sa fille avait refusé de quitter le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était blottie il y a de ça plusieurs heures maintenant. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Amy, Violet ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il se demandait comment elle pourrait survivre à cette tragédie. Il avait vu les larmes de Spencer. Il savait qu'il aimait beaucoup Amy, comme tout le monde au manoir, mais ses larmes l'avaient surpris. Plus encore, la main de son majordome glissée dans celle de Violet. Spencer n'avait pas laissé Violet seule une seconde depuis le drame. Elle n'avait accepté que sa présence auprès d'elle. Lui-même avait tenté de la réconforter, mais Violet s'était fermée comme une huître. Elle n'avait parlé qu'au lieutenant Novak, par obligation, et à Spencer. Il avait compris, en surprenant les doigts de Spencer caressant doucement la main de Violet, qu'il y avait entre eux deux des sentiments allant au-delà de l'amitié. Rien que cette pensée l'horrifiait. Il avait déjà le cœur meurtri par la disparition d'Amy, mais imaginer une relation amoureuse entre son frère et sa fille l'anéantissait. Témoin impuissant, il n'était même plus en état de s'interroger plus sérieusement sur cette relation. Pour l'heure, il ne pouvait que constater les conséquences désastreuses des secrets de famille. Joshua était mort. Son demi-frère et sa fille avaient une relation. Et pour des raisons différentes, sa petite-fille avait été enlevée, et Eleanor avait été blessée par balle au sein de sa demeure. Oui, en quelques jours, son monde s'était bel et bien écroulé.

Rick s'était installé en face de Violet, recroquevillée dans le fauteuil, et de Spencer, qui sans parler, semblait la rassurer de sa présence. Leur angoisse faisait peine à voir, et si le majordome lança vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, Violet ne releva pas la tête, l'air complètement perdue dans ses pensées et son chagrin.

- Violet, commença doucement Rick, je sais combien c'est difficile, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Vous avez une piste ? demanda aussitôt Spencer alors que Violet avait enfin levé ses yeux, rougis par les larmes, vers Castle.

- Peut-être … enfin … on pense que tout cela est lié au trésor, expliqua Rick.

- Au trésor ? fit Spencer, surpris.

- Oui. Jack Mustard a dérobé dans le coffre de Philip une sorte de clé, permettant sans doute l'accès à ce trésor.

Violet se contentait de les écouter, son regard se portant sur l'un puis l'autre, comme si son esprit essayait de reprendre pied dans toute cette tourmente.

- Que faisait la clé dans le coffre de Philip ? s'étonna le majordome.

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais si on trouve où Jack Mustard compte récupérer le trésor, on devrait y retrouver Amy.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir où se trouve ce trésor ? On ne sait même pas s'il existe vraiment, fit remarquer Spencer, d'un air dépité.

- Amy a été enlevée à cause d'un trésor …, murmura Violet, en sanglotant, prenant enfin la parole.

La détresse de Violet était poignante, et Rick avait beau avoir l'habitude, depuis qu'il suivait Kate, d'être confronté aux pires chagrins et douleurs, à chaque fois, il fallait parvenir à prendre une distance suffisante pour ne pas se laisser soi-même submerger par ses émotions.

- Violet, j'ai besoin d'avoir des informations sur le phare de Nauset, fit-il posément.

Elle ne répondit rien, comme si elle était ailleurs et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa petite fille enlevée par un criminel. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Rick comprit que s'il voulait qu'elle l'aide, il allait d'abord falloir la rassurer. Il ne pouvait que trop bien se mettre à sa place. Il avait vécu plus ou moins la même situation, à cela près qu'Alexis n'était pas une enfant de trois ans. Et cela changeait, malgré tout, beaucoup de choses.

- Violet …, reprit-il calmement, en la regardant dans les yeux, je sais que vous avez l'impression qu'on vient de vous arracher le cœur, que vous mourrez d'angoisse d'imaginer qu'Amy puisse souffrir …, et que vous avez même pensé au pire … continuer à vivre sans elle.

Violet le regarda tristement se demandant comme cet homme avait pu mettre des mots aussi justes sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Vous vous sentez coupable et impuissante. C'est comme si, vous, sa propre mère était incapable de veiller sur elle, continua doucement Rick.

- Oui …, murmura-t-elle, j'aurais dû …

- On va retrouver Amy, la coupa Rick.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? fit-elle, en tentant d'essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

- Parce que vous avez ici deux des meilleurs flics de New-York, le Capitaine Gates, et … ma femme. Elles ne lâcheront rien tant qu'Amy ne sera pas là, dans vos bras. Et tous les policiers de la presqu'île sont sur la piste de cet homme.

- Mais s'il lui fait du mal …

- Je ne peux pas vous donner ma parole qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal, ce serait vous mentir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cet homme n'est pas un tueur et que …

- Amy n'a que trois ans et il l'a enlevée …, l'interrompit-elle.

- Oui, mais il n'a blessé que les gens qui se mettent en travers de son passage. Je pense qu'il ne fera pas de mal à Amy.

- Elle doit avoir si peur … et froid. Elle ne porte que son pyjama … et avec la tempête …

- Amy est une sacrée petite fille, qui a beaucoup de caractère d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- C'est vrai, répondit Spencer, en esquissant un sourire.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est pas craintive, elle est futée et très éveillée pour son âge, poursuivit Rick. Alors vous pouvez faire confiance à votre petite fille. Elle va gérer la situation de son côté. Mais elle a besoin que vous nous aidiez.

Les mots de Rick semblèrent l'avoir apaisée. Elle ravala ses larmes, et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

- Comment je pourrais vous aider … je ne …

- Le phare de Nauset, la coupa Rick. Y a-t-il un rapport entre ce phare et William Brewster ?

- Oui. Il y a enterré son fils Jonathan, qui est mort deux ans avant lui. C'était son seul garçon. C'est un vieux phare qui n'est plus utilisé depuis des années.

- Il pourrait y avoir un trésor là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un phare tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

De leur côté, Kate et Gates tentaient de faire le point.

- Bon, si on résume, on a la tombe de Wrestling en plein milieu d'un marécage mais Novak refuse d'aller voir, le phare de Nauset qui n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec tout ça, et une pièce de monnaie qui ressemble à un triangle. J'oublie quelque chose ? fit Gates, un brin sarcastique.

- Euh … non … Enfin si, il y a aussi la phrase sur l'enveloppe, ajouta Kate, en réfléchissant.

- La phrase ?

- L'épitaphe de William Brewster. Mais ça ne nous éclaire pas vraiment.

- Devinez qui est enterré au phare de Nauset ? lança Rick en les rejoignant enfin, avec son air énigmatique.

- Monsieur Castle, vous trouvez que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes ? lâcha sèchement Gates.

- Une autre fille ? suggéra Kate.

- Le fiston, cette fois. Jonathan Brewster.

- Ses enfants sont tous morts avant lui alors ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. Il ne faisait pas bon vivre au 17ème siècle ! Beaucoup d'épidémies de scorbut à l'époque, expliqua Rick.

- Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça étrange de parsemer les corps de ses enfants dans tous les phares de cette presqu'île ? fit remarquer Gates avec ironie.

- En fait, pour lui ça avait un sens. Les phares ont été construits par les pèlerins au tout début de la colonisation, afin d'éclairer la voie aux nouveaux navires qui accostaient, arrivant d'Angleterre. Pour Brewster, les phares étaient l'âme de la presqu'île, la lumière vers le Nouveau Monde. C'était naturel pour lui de lier symboliquement ses enfants chéris à cette lumière, et à tout l'espoir qu'incarnait pour lui, le père de tous les pèlerins, cette terre nouvelle.

- C'est magnifique, Castle, mais en quoi ça nous aide ? constata Kate.

- Sur les six enfants, Jonathan était le seul garçon de Brewster. Peut-être avait-il une importance particulière pour lui, et a-t-il dissimulé le trésor dans son phare, à Nauset.

- Et la pièce triangulaire ? demanda Gates.

- Ce serait une sorte de sésame permettant d'actionner un mécanisme pour accéder là-bas au trésor.

- Donc si on remet les choses dans l'ordre, commença Kate, la tombe de Wresling, située entre les trois phares de ses sœurs, donnerait un indice qu'on ignore mais qui mènerait au coffre de Philip d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et le sésame permettrait l'accès au trésor dans le phare du fiston.

- Oui, si Brewster a lancé la légende selon laquelle les propriétaires devaient se transmettre le sésame, ça peut prendre son sens, expliqua Rick.

- Il n'avait aucune garantie que les propriétaires le feraient pendant quatre cent ans, ajouta Kate.

- Non. Mais ça c'est qui est génial. Ils l'ont fait ! s'exclama Rick, enthousiaste.

- Par contre, rien ne prouve que le phare de Nauset soit l'étape finale, constata le Capitaine. Aucune énigme n'y fait référence.

- Parce qu'il nous en manque. Mais il y a vingt-cinq ans, les quatre gamins traînaient déjà dans ce phare. Il y a donc sûrement un lien, expliqua Castle.

- Si ta théorie est la bonne, alors Jack a dû filer récupérer le trésor au phare de Nauset, conclut Kate.

- Où il se trouve ? demanda Gates.

- Un peu plus au nord. A environ trois kilomètres, répondit Rick, en ouvrant la carte pour localiser le phare avec précision.

- Lieutenant Novak ! appela Gates.

Celui-ci rappliqua immédiatement, et Gates lui expliqua les suites de leur théorie concernant le trésor.

- Après une vieille tombe dans les marécages, un phare abandonné …, soupira-t-il.

- Vous avez une meilleure piste ? fit Gates, en lui lançant un regard sévère.

- Non, fut-il forcé de reconnaître, mais on ne va pas parcourir toute l'île en se fiant à des suppositions, et à la théorie farfelue de Monsieur Castle.

- Ce n'est pas farfelu …, grogna doucement Rick.

- On n'a aucune preuve que Mustard soit à Nauset, je le reconnais, fit Gates, mais la théorie de Monsieur Castle tient debout, et suit une logique.

Rick lança un regard satisfait vers le Capitaine Gates, qui, pour une fois, prenait sa défense.

- Ce gars cherche le trésor, reprit Gates, tentant de convaincre Novak d'accorder du crédit à leur théorie. Il a enlevé Amy pour assurer ses arrières. Il a fait tout ça pour une petite pièce de métal qui doit lui permettre d'accéder au trésor. A moins que par miracle, vous trouviez un souterrain d'ici quelques minutes, ce dont je doute fort, vu que vous cherchez depuis des heures, notre seule chance de sauver cette petite est d'aller, nous–aussi, dénicher ce trésor.

Novak les dévisagea un à un, en réfléchissant.

- Ok. Allez-y tous les trois. Ramirez et O'Connor vont se joindre à vous, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Merci, répondit simplement Gates, tandis que Kate et Rick se lançaient un regard satisfait.

- Ils sont en haut dans l'aile Est. Je les préviens. Départ dans cinq minutes.

- Ok.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la chambre de Rick et Kate._

Kate enfila un pull, afin de se préparer à affronter le froid et le vent qui régnaient dehors, tandis que Rick se débattait avec son atèle pour parvenir lui-aussi à s'habiller plus chaudement. Elle s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire, tout en attachant négligemment ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

- Tu as un problème ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- Euh …, sourit-il, je crois qu'il faut encore que tu t'occupes de moi.

Elle l'aida à enfiler son pull, alors qu'il grimaçait en levant le bras.

- Tu as toujours mal on dirait ? s'enquit-elle.

- Un peu. Mais c'est de mieux en mieux …, répondit-il en la regardant s'affairer pour lui remettre son atèle.

- Tu sais que toute cette aide n'est pas gratuite, fit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Ah ? Je croyais que c'était compris dans le package mariage ! rigola-t-il.

- Hum …, non pas en intégralité. Un bonus sera exigé de votre part, Monsieur mon mari, quand vous aurez retrouvé l'usage de vos deux bras, bien-sûr.

- Un petit bonus ? Ou un gros bonus ? sourit-il.

- Gros bonus, mon cœur, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avec malice.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame ma femme, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait, et attrapa son blouson en cuir et son écharpe. Ils quittèrent ensuite leur chambre, se hâtant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où Ramirez et O'Connor étaient en train de recevoir les ordres du lieutenant Novak avant de partir.

_Phare de Nauset, au même moment._

A peine sorti du tunnel, Jack avait entendu son téléphone biper, annonçant une dizaine de messages et d'appels en absence, tous en provenance d'Oliver.

Ici, sur la hauteur des falaises, le vent soufflait fort, et même si la pluie avait cessé, l'air était glacial. La petite fille, frigorifiée, s'était remise à pleurer, constatant que le bout du tunnel était arrivée, et que sa maman n'était toujours pas là. Jack l'avait prise dans ses bras, et la serrant contre lui, s'était mis en marche, s'enfonçant dans les hautes herbes des dunes. Les sanglots de la fillette lui faisaient mal au cœur, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il était en train de réaliser qu'il avait encore bêtement agi par instinct, sans réfléchir, et que le résultat n'était pas glorieux. Il n'était pas un enfant de chœur, certes, mais il n'avait jamais tué personne, et n'avait jamais fait de mal à un enfant. Personne n'avait même jamais été blessé lors de ses cambriolages. Cette gamine n'avait rien demandé, et il était en train de lui faire vivre un enfer. Tout en crapahutant, il se décida à rappeler Oliver. La petite dans un bras, le téléphone dans l'autre, il avançait prestement dans l'obscurité, sur le chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur, serpentant entre les marais.

- Jack ! Je vais te tuer ! lança Oliver à peine eut-il décroché.

- Je sais, mais …, commença Jack, tentant d'emblée de s'expliquer.

- Nom de Dieu ! Tu as tiré sur Eleanor ? Tu as enlevé Amy ?! s'écria son ami.

Quand Oliver jurait, c'était mauvais signe. Un révérend digne de ce nom ne jure pas. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se demandait comment Oliver pouvait être déjà informé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « Tu t'en tiens au plan » et « Tu n'agresses personne » ? Tu es complètement débile ou quoi ? Putain Jack !

Jack n'osait rien répondre, écoutant Oliver d'une oreille, et se concentrant surtout sur ses pas parmi les broussailles, et les zones humides, plus profondes qu'il s'y attendait suite au déluge. Il avait par endroit de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ce qui le ralentissait. Heureusement Amy ne pleurait plus, accrochant simplement ses deux petits bras à son cou, ballotant au gré de la course de son ravisseur.

- J'espère pour toi qu'Eleanor va s'en sortir ! lança Oliver, toujours fou de rage.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Oliver. Je ne voulais pas mais …, tenta d'expliquer Jack.

- Tu as une explication plus intelligente j'espère ? On dirait un gamin de cinq ans ! Et Amy ? Tu imagines sa pauvre mère ?

- Putain, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire la morale ! s'agaça Jack. Comment tu sais tout ça d'abord ?

- Tu prends les flics pour des cons ou quoi ? Ils sont venus me voir pour savoir où tu étais, avec ta super idée.

- Que leur as-tu dit ?

- A ton avis ? Rien. Que veux-tu que je leur dise ? Je t'attends. Dépêche-toi.

- J'arrive.

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard._

Le vent chassait peu à peu les nuages éloignant la tempête, et la lueur de la lune perçait maintenant l'obscurité. Il arriva enfin au pied du phare de Nauset, trempé jusqu'aux os, avec dans les bras la petite grelottant contre lui. Oliver sortit immédiatement de sa voiture, garée à côté de l'ancienne maisonnette du gardien de phare.

- Donne-moi Amy, lui lança-t-il aussitôt, lui arrachant la fillette des bras.

La petite fille lança vers lui des yeux rassurés, le reconnaissant aussitôt. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle avait souvent vu ce monsieur-là avec sa maman, son papy et sa mamie. Il était toujours gentil. Il racontait des histoires dans l'église, et parfois même il chantait avec de la jolie musique.

- Elle te connait ou quoi ? fit Jack, étonné.

- Evidemment. Elle me voit à l'office tous les dimanches, répondit Oliver comme une évidence. Si tu réfléchissais un minimum dès fois !

- Mais … comment on va faire … si elle …, balbutia Jack, réalisant la bêtise qu'il venait de faire en enlevant un enfant qui pourrait dénoncer Oliver.

- On verra ça plus tard. Ça va Amy ? demanda gentiment le révérend.

- J'ai froid et je veux maman, répondit la fillette, qui avait l'air exténuée.

- Tu vas voir maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Viens, Jack, dépêche-toi, lança Oliver, sur un ton plus apaisé cette fois-ci.

Ils s'approchèrent du phare qui, tout de blanc et de rouge, se dressait dans l'obscurité. Il n'était plus verrouillé depuis bien longtemps, étant vide et abandonné. Jack poussa la vieille porte de bois, comme il l'avait fait pour la première fois il y a près de trente ans, avec ses copains d'enfance. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste pièce ronde, et Oliver déposa Amy sur le sol. Il la fit asseoir, lui recommandant de ne pas bouger d'ici. La fillette était désormais trop fatiguée pour réagir, et se laissa faire. Jack alla s'agenouiller près du mur, et éclaira de sa lampe la pierre où se trouvait l'encoche triangulaire pour son précieux sésame. Oliver le rejoignit, et tous deux contemplèrent cette pierre quelques secondes, comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Ils avaient toujours pensé que le trésor était ici, mais il leur avait fallu près de trente ans pour comprendre comment trouver la clé qui permettrait d'y accéder. Jack sortit de la poche de son jean le petit triangle métallique, et l'exhiba sous les yeux émerveillés d'Oliver.

- Trente ans pour ce petit bout de métal, Jack, fit le révérend, presque hypnotisé par cette clé que tenait son ami.

C'était comme s'il avait oublié toute la colère déclenchée par les bêtises de Jack, tant il était heureux de voir enfin entre leurs mains cette clé dont il avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.

- Prêt ? fit Jack.

- Oui, sourit Oliver. Vas-y.

Jack emboîta le petit triangle dans la pierre, l'enfonça, et le fit pivoter. Retenant leur souffle, l'oreille tendue, ils attendirent avec fébrilité le signe qui allait leur annoncer qu'ils avaient atteint leur but. Et leur rêve. Enfin, un lent mécanisme se fit entendre, et ils virent un pan du mur qui leur faisait face, se déplacer légèrement, laissant apparaître une petite cavité de quelques centimètres carrés, au milieu des pierres de la paroi.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se réjouir, et passèrent de l'enthousiasme à la déception et la rage en quelques secondes, réalisant qu'à première vue, la cavité avait l'air vide. Sans rien dire, Jack plongea la main à l'intérieur du trou, et tâtonna dans l'espoir de palper quelque chose s'apparentant à un trésor.

- Putain, il n'y a rien ! C'est vide ! lança-t-il, sidéré.

- C'est impossible ! Il y a forcément quelque chose ! s'écria Oliver en le poussant pour s'approcher du trou.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! On a dû se planter sur un truc !

- On ne s'est pas plantés ! cria rageusement Oliver, en éclairant l'intérieur de la cavité.

Il ne pouvait pas passer la tête à l'intérieur du trou, bien trop petit, mais en collant son front aux pierres, il arrivait à apercevoir les pierres du fond, et comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'était pas complètement trompé.

- Il va falloir que tu retardes ton tour du monde à la voile, annonça Oliver avec un sourire.

- Hein ? fit bêtement Jack, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Il y a quelque chose de gravé au fond. On ne s'est pas plantés. C'est juste qu'il y a encore une énigme.

- Putain … Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ?

- Attend, j'essaie de lire …

Oliver mit quelques secondes à déchiffrer une à une les lettres gravées dans la pierre, usées par le temps et l'humidité.

- « Nous fûmes quarante-et-un. Là est le trésor », annonça-t-il.

- Ça veut dire quoi encore ce truc ? s'énerva Jack.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut s'en aller. On réfléchira plus tard, répondit Oliver en se relevant.

- Plus tard ? Et où je vais moi en attendant ? paniqua Jack, se levant à son tour, furibond.

- Sur ton bateau non ? Les flics ne te trouveront pas là-bas.

- Putain … J'avais prévu de partir ce soir ! Je ne pourrai pas attendre dix ans qu'on trouve le trésor. Je ne peux même plus rentrer chez moi !

- Je sais bien, répondit calmement Oliver. Comment veux-tu faire autrement ?

- Le trésor devait être là ! s'écria Jack en se mettant à tourner en rond dans la pièce avec nervosité.

Il commençait à paniquer très sérieusement. Il avait tout misé sur la découverte du trésor ce soir, et n'allait pas pouvoir rester planqué sur son bateau éternellement. Il allait falloir qu'Oliver réfléchisse très rapidement pour leur dénicher ce trésor.

- Calme-toi, Jack.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Je suis recherché partout, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans risquer de tomber sur un flic.

- La faute à qui ? Qui a voulu que je le dénonce ? Avec ta super stratégie !

Jack s'adossa contre le mur de pierres, le regard à la fois plein de rage et de désespoir.

- Oliver, tu dois résoudre cette énigme très très vite. Ils vont me trouver, même sur le bateau. Si je reste dans le coin, ils vont me trouver, lâcha-t-il avec désarroi.

- Et si tu partais quelques temps en mer ?

- Non. Je ne partirai pas sans le trésor.

- On va l'avoir ce trésor, Jack. On est à deux doigts de l'avoir maintenant.

- On l'était déjà, et regarde le résultat. Putain, je vais finir ma vie en taule.

Oliver s'approcha de lui, et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, tant Jack était grand d'au moins de têtes de plus que lui.

- Tu te souviens du puits ?

- Oui …

Ce jour-là, c'était l'été, ils devaient avoir neuf ou dix ans, et exploraient la forêt et les broussailles qui n'avaient pas encore été défrichés aux abords du manoir. Jack marchait devant, battant les fourrés avec un morceau de bois, en sifflotant. Lui, le suivait, peinant à avancer dans les hautes herbes du fait de ses jambes plus courtes. Les herbes lui grattaient les mollets, et les insectes le piquaient, si bien qu'il s'était écarté du passage tracé par Jack et son bâton, pour marcher dans la boue des tourbières. Il n'avait pas vu le trou d'un vieux puits, recouvert de boue, et avait fait une chute brutale de quelques mètres. Ce jour-là, il avait bien cru qu'il ne reverrait jamais la lumière du jour. Mais Jack l'avait sauvé. Alors qu'il était en larmes au fond de son trou, il l'avait rassuré, puis avait couru jusqu'au manoir chercher une corde dans la remise. Le temps lui avait semblé durer une éternité, mais Jack était revenu, et l'avait sorti du trou. Ce jour-là, sans doute, leur amitié avait été scellée pour toujours.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, Jack c'est ton tour d'être au fond du puits. Et moi je vais te sortir de là. Ok ?

- Mais …, balbutia son ami.

- Je ne les laisserai pas te trouver et te mettre en prison sans rien faire. Je ne te garantis pas qu'on y arrivera. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux.

Jack le regarda cette fois-ci avec des yeux confiants et reconnaissants.

- Alors fais ce que je te dis, reprit Oliver. Va sur ton bateau. Et fais-toi oublier quelques jours. Ils ne te trouveront pas en mer. Je me charge de décrypter l'énigme.

- Ok.

Jack commença à s'éloigner, croisant le regard fatigué de la fillette, qui, assise contre le mur, n'avait pas bougé, ne comprenant pas grand chose à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- On fait quoi pour la petite ? fit-il, perplexe.

- Tu appelles les flics pour leur dire où la trouver, répondit Oliver comme une évidence.

- Comment ça j'appelle les flics ? Tu es taré ou quoi ? s'exclama Jack.

- Il faut qu'ils la retrouvent non ?

- Oui, mais …, balbutia Jack.

- Alors on la laisse là, on se barre, et tu appelles les flics pour leur dire qu'elle est ici, expliqua Oliver.

- Et si elle dit qu'elle t'a vu ? Peut-être qu'il faudrait …, commença Jack.

- Il faudrait quoi ? La tuer ? s'indigna Oliver, haussant le ton.

- Non, mais bon …

- Elle ne dira rien. Je vais lui faire la morale, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis révérend, j'ai un certain pouvoir tu sais, sourit Oliver. Tout le monde n'est pas mécréant comme toi.

- Si tu le dis …, soupira Jack en se postant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Allez va-t-en ! Et tu appelles les flics, ok ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Si j'apprends par la suite qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à la petite, tu me le paieras cher.

- Je te préviens dès que c'est fait. Et ne traîne pas ici toi non plus.

- Fais attention à toi.

- Oui. Toi-aussi.

Après un dernier regard vers son ami, Jack passa la porte, disparaissant dans la nuit. Immédiatement, il se mit à courir, adoptant une allure rapide. Il avait plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir sur le sentier longeant la côte dunaire pour rejoindre Hog Island Creek où son bateau l'attendait.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

_Sur la route, aux environs d'une heure du matin._

Ils roulaient en direction du phare de Nauset depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Au moment où ils étaient partis, les hommes de Novak n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le passage secret de l'aile Est, et commençaient à désespérer de le trouver un jour. S'il fallait attendre le lendemain pour retourner consulter les plans du manoir à Plymouth, Jack Mustard serait déjà loin, et Dieu seul sait ce qui serait arrivé à Amy d'ici là. Deux officiers étaient en route pour interroger Emily Price mais avec les conséquences de la tempête, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu arriver jusqu'à son domicile à Brewster.

Serrés sur la banquette arrière, Kate, Rick et Gates avaient peu parlé, se contentant de scruter par la fenêtre l'obscurité de la nuit. Le phare de Nauset ne se trouvait qu'à trois kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, mais les routes étaient tellement impraticables dans les zones marécageuses qu'ils avaient été contraints de faire plusieurs détours. Avec la fatigue, Kate sentait que son mal de tête réapparaissait, doucement, mais sûrement. Son angoisse n'était pas retombée. Les heures passaient, et cette piste, faite de beaucoup de suppositions, était la seule qu'ils avaient. Elle craignait que même si leur théorie était la bonne, Jack soit déjà passé au phare et reparti depuis un moment quand ils arriveraient sur place. Par les souterrains du manoir et les sentiers, le trajet avait dû être beaucoup plus simple et rapide. Rick, assis à sa droite, avait les yeux rivés par la fenêtre, regardant la nuit, et le ciel s'éclaircir peu à peu de la lueur de la lune. Lui-aussi commençait à sentir le contrecoup des événements de ces derniers jours. Il pensait à Amy, cette petite fille espiègle, plutôt téméraire et dynamique. Il se raccrochait à cette image pour se convaincre qu'elle était forte et courageuse, et pourrait surmonter cet enfer, si tant est que Jack Mustard ne lui fasse pas de mal. Ce type n'était pas un tueur. Il les avait frappés, eux, adultes, mais les avait laissés en vie, sachant très bien qu'ils s'en tireraient ou qu'on les trouverait. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à une si petite fille. Rick voulait y croire. Il tourna la tête vers Kate, croisant ses yeux, inquiets et fatigués. Il 'y perdit quelques secondes, pour la rassurer de son regard aimant et chaleureux, puis glissa discrètement sa main vers elle, pour enlacer ses doigts aux siens, profitant de l'obscurité qui enveloppait la voiture, pour s'autoriser ce geste tendre.

Le téléphone de Ramirez sonna subitement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, tant chacun était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Phare de Nauset, au même moment._

Oliver était retourné jusqu'à sa voiture chercher la couverture qu'il avait toujours dans son coffre, et en avait recouvert Amy, qui sanglotait doucement, assise sur le sol du phare. Elle réclamait sa maman, et se plaignait du froid. Le chagrin de la fillette lui déchirait le cœur. Il tenta de la rassurer, et reçut enfin le message qu'il attendait pour partir. Jack avait bien prévenu la police.

- Amy, écoute-moi. Je vais partir. Je te laisse cette lampe-torche. Tu sais comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il en essuyant vivement la lampe avec la couverture pour en effacer les empreintes éventuelles.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se saisir de l'objet. Elle trouva d'elle-même comment appuyer sur le bouton, ce qui les plongea dans le noir, mais elle ralluma automatiquement.

- Je veux maman, chuchota la petite fille, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Je te promets que je vais faire venir ta maman. Mais tu dois me promettre toi-aussi une chose d'abord. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire promettre ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui.

- Quand on promet quelque chose, c'est très important. Il faut le faire absolument.

- Oui.

- Alors tu vas me promettre de ne jamais dire que tu m'as vu. Tu sais comment je m'appelle ?

- Non, répondit la fillette en le regardant avec attention.

- Où m'as-tu déjà vu ? continua-t-il.

- A l'église.

- Oui. Alors maintenant promets-moi que si quelqu'un te demande avec qui tu étais dans le phare, tu ne diras pas que j'étais là.

- Oui.

- Que diras-tu si on te demande qui était là ?

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, ne saisissant pas toute la subtilité de cet exercice. Oliver savait bien qu'il était en train d'en demander beaucoup à cette pauvre petite. Si seulement Jack avait un peu la tête sur les épaules parfois.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon. Tu promets Amy ? Et ta maman va venir.

Il n'était pas très fier de ce chantage, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre moyen de faire pression sur la fillette. Si elle le dénonçait, c'en était fini pour lui. Et sûrement pour Jack par la même occasion. Ils n'échapperaient pas à la prison. Il n'avait aucune garantie que cette enfant se tairait, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui fasse le moindre mal.

- Promis, répondit Amy, obéissante.

- Alors j'y vais. Laisse bien la lumière allumée. Et maman sera là très vite, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Oui.

- Je ferme la porte, il va faire un peu noir, mais tu as la lumière. Ok ?

- Oui. Au-revoir, fit doucement la fillette.

Il sourit, attendri par sa politesse et son sang-froid.

- Au-revoir, Amy.

Il referma la porte, qui crissa bruyamment. Presque instantanément, il entendit les cris et les hurlements de la fillette. Des cris d'effroi qui le prirent aux tripes. Un instant, il hésita à rester avec elle, à attendre la police. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour laisser une enfant si jeune en pleine nuit dans le froid enfermée dans un phare ? Mais il pensa aussi à son propre fils, et, ne serait-ce que pour lui, il ne pouvait pas risquer de passer des années en prison. Il se maudit d'être capable d'un acte aussi ignoble, mais il ne se retourna pas, et se hâta de regagner sa voiture. Rien que pour ça, il ne méritait pas d'être révérend. Il ne méritait même pas d'être un homme. Il le savait. Le moteur vrombit, et il se dépêcha de quitter le phare. Au carrefour suivant, il entendit au loin la sirène de la voiture de police qui arrivait. Il disparut dans la nuit.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Ramirez gara la voiture à côté de la vieille cabane du gardien de phare de Nauset, et tous descendirent prudemment. Dans la lumière des phares, l'endroit semblait désert et silencieux. Seuls le vent qui fouettait les herbes sur les dunes et le fracas des vagues au loin crevaient le silence. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines du mètre de Nauset quand ils avaient reçu l'appel de Novak leur signalant qu'un inconnu avait téléphoné au 911 pour leur dire où trouver Amy Tudor. D'après Novak, l'appel avait été bref et concis. Ils avaient bon espoir qu'elle soit ici, en vie, à l'intérieur du phare, mais se doutaient que son ravisseur avait dû filer. Peut-être avait-il été pris de remords, et une fois le trésor récupéré, avait-il choisi de rendre sa liberté à la petite fille.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, qu'O'Connor tira avec précaution dans un crissement métallique, couvert par Ramirez et Gates, arme au poing. Castle et Beckett attendaient un peu en retrait.

O'Connor balaya l'intérieur du phare de sa lampe-torche, en criant à ses collègues que l'endroit était sécurisé. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Jack Mustard n'était pas là, mais en inclinant la lumière vers le bas du mur, il aperçut la fillette recroquevillée au ras du sol, sous une couverture. Il vit ses petits yeux pleins d'effroi le fixer avec stupeur.

- Amy est là ! cria-t-il, soulagé.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dans le phare pour constater que la petite fille était saine et sauve. O'Connor se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer, tandis que Ramirez prévenait immédiatement les secours, puis le lieutenant Novak pour qu'il puisse transmettre la nouvelle rassurante à la famille Tudor.

Dans les bras de l'officier, Amy s'était mis instantanément à hurler et à pleurer en se débattant violemment. O'Connor avait beau lui parler doucement, lui expliquer les choses, rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer. Gates s'approcha à son tour, mais la petite cria de plus belle, effrayée par tous ces visages inconnus, alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir sa maman arriver.

Jusqu'à alors, Rick et Kate avaient observé la scène, comme abasourdis et touchés par les cris et les larmes de la fillette.

- Posez-là, O'Connor, elle est terrifiée …, fit calmement Rick.

O'Connor s'exécuta, et la petite se rassit par terre, continuant de sangloter. Rick et Kate s'avancèrent et s'accroupirent près d'elle.

- Amy, regarde-moi, chuchota doucement Rick. Arrête de pleurer ma puce.

La fillette le regarda de ses petits yeux tristes, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui. Tu t'appelles Rick, murmura-t-elle des tremolos dans la voix.

- Oui. C'est ça. Et tu te souviens aussi de mon amoureuse, Kate ? sourit-il en lançant un regard complice à sa femme, près de lui.

- Oui, répondit Amy, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Kate.

Kate sentit comme un léger pincement au cœur, tant le regard de cette petite fille était empli de chagrin. Elle avança doucement ses doigts vers la joue de la fillette pour écarter les quelques mèches de cheveux humides qui tombaient sur son visage.

- Ne pleure plus Amy. Avec les policiers qui sont là, on est venus te chercher. Tu vas rentrer à la maison. Tout le monde t'attend, lui expliqua-t-elle, en essuyant délicatement ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Maman aussi ? s'inquiéta la fillette.

- Bien-sûr. Ta maman, ton papy et ta mamie. Tout le monde, répondit Rick.

- Et Spencer ?

- Oui, Spencer aussi.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Kate, constatant qu'Amy grelottait, dans son pyjama humide.

- Oui. Et j'ai faim ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu as faim ? s'étonna Rick en riant. Serais-tu un petit ogre ?

- Oui ! Un ogre fille ! lança Amy en riant.

- Une ogresse alors ! rigola Rick.

- Il y a des chips dans la voiture ! lança Ramirez, qui tout en inspectant les lieux, avait été rassuré de constater que la petite fille s'était calmée.

- Vous n'êtes pas flic pour rien vous … des chips dans la voiture, constata Rick, d'un ton narquois. Tu veux des chips Amy ?

- Oui, répondit la fillette avec un large sourire et des yeux gourmands.

- Je vais chercher ça, et toi tu restes avec Kate alors ! lança Rick avant de s'éloigner.

Kate enveloppa Amy dans la couverture, et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Cette fois, la petite se laissa faire, et se blottit même contre elle.

- Il y a un trou là dans le mur ! lança Ramirez, en éclairant le bas du mur.

- Et la clé est ici par terre …, l'espèce de triangle, constata Gates, dans le faisceau de sa lampe.

Ramirez enfila une paire de gants, et ramassa la petite pièce métallique, qu'il fourra dans un sachet plastique.

- Jack a trouvé le trésor, et il s'est barré en laissant la gamine ici, ajouta O'Connor.

- Viens, mec, on va aller jeter un œil dehors, voir s'il n'a pas laissé traîner un truc, fit Ramirez à l'intention de son collègue.

Les deux officiers sortirent, tandis que Gates, dans le faisceau de lumière de sa lampe-torche, détaillait la pierre qui avait servi de support à cette clé d'un genre particulier. Elle tâtonna cherchant à comprendre le mécanisme.

- C'est élaboré comme système, fit remarquer Gates, admirative. Quand on pense que ça date d'il y a quatre cent ans …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dedans ? s'étonna Kate, tout en s'avançant pour regarder de plus près, la fillette accrochée à son cou.

- Il faut demander à Monsieur Castle, il doit bien avoir une idée farfelue à ce sujet, sourit Gates.

- Il en a des tonnes, même. Mieux vaut s'abstenir de lui demander, répondit Kate, en lui souriant à son tour.

- Vous avez encore été redoutables d'efficacité tous les deux, constata le Capitaine, en lui lançant un regard sincèrement reconnaissant.

- Vous savez, c'est Castle … avec ce trésor, depuis le début, il est là-dessus et …

- Castle n'est rien sans vous, et vice-versa, sourit Gates.

Il était rare qu'elles partagent ce type de moment, d'une part parce que le Capitaine Gates ne se retrouvait pour ainsi dire jamais sur le terrain, d'autre part parce que le lien hiérarchique qui les unissait, les empêchait bien souvent de se laisser aller à cette forme de complicité.

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis admirative du partenariat que vous formez avec votre écrivain, poursuivit Gates.

- Merci, Capitaine, répondit Kate, peu habituée aux compliments de Gates à l'égard de Castle.

- Mais je suis encore plus admirative du fait que vous le supportiez à longueur de journée …, sourit-elle malicieusement.

- Supporter qui ? fit Rick en faisant enfin irruption dans le phare, un paquet de chips à la main.

- Personne, Castle, personne, soupira le Capitaine, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rick s'approcha de Kate, ouvrit le paquet, et tendit une chips à la petite fille, dont elle s'empara avec vivacité en le remerciant.

- Ramirez dit que la cachette du trésor est vide ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Gates. Apparemment, Jack a trouvé son trésor.

- A pied, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, fit remarquer Kate, en souriant à Amy qui, son visage tout près du sien, la regardait en grignotant sa chips avec gourmandise.

- Novak a envoyé des patrouilles dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour d'ici. Ils vont bien finir par dénicher ce type, répondit Gates, en continuant de scruter les lieux de sa lampe.

Tout en réfléchissant, Rick restait là à regarder Amy dans les bras de Kate, et à observer les regards de l'une à l'autre, attendri. La petite avait l'air en admiration devant elle. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant au soir où elle lui avait dit que Kate était une princesse. Il pensa à Violet avec soulagement, et à Spencer aussi qui avait eu l'air très affecté par l'enlèvement d'Amy.

Kate ajusta la couverture qui emmitouflait Amy, mais d'un geste vif, la petite fille la retira.

- Ça pique, grogna-t-elle.

- Mais tu as froid.

- Non. Pas froid, fit l'enfant, d'un air décidé.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda Kate en souriant.

La petite plissa le nez avec un sourire malicieux. Kate réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle partageait un instant de complicité avec un jeune enfant. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles étaient des plus agréables. Sentir le petit corps léger d'Amy contre elle, ses mains accrochées à son cou. Son innocence et son espièglerie. Cette façon qu'elle avait de passer en une fraction de seconde des larmes au rire. Elle leva la tête vers Rick, sentant son regard posé sur elle. Il ne dit rien, mais la tendresse dans ses yeux parlait pour lui. Elle devinait ce à quoi il devait penser à la voir ainsi, et lui sourit.

Tout à coup, Amy gigota dans les bras de Kate, réclamant à descendre. Kate la posa sur le sol, et, tout en croquant dans sa chips, la petite gambada vers Gates, l'observant scruter les murs avec sa lampe.

- Maman va venir bientôt ? demanda la fillette.

- Oui, encore quelques minutes, elle va arriver avec l'ambulance et la police, répondit Rick.

- Elle fait quoi la dame ? continua-t-elle avec curiosité, en désignant du regard le Capitaine Gates.

- Elle cherche quelque chose.

- Le trésor, pas là, répondit Amy en s'accroupissant près du trou dans le mur.

- Le monsieur l'a pris, fit simplement Kate.

- Non. Le trésor pas là, affirma Amy avec conviction.

- Comment ça, Amy, le trésor n'était pas là ? s'étonna Rick.

- Tout vide, fit la petite fille, en se redressant pour se tourner vers lui.

- Le monsieur n'a rien pris ?

- Monsieur n'a pas pris. Tout vide, répéta-t-elle, catégorique.

- Il était fâché ? demanda Gates.

- Oui. Il a crié fort.

- Et quand il est parti il n'avait rien dans ses mains ?

Amy eut l'air de réfléchir, tout en croquant dans une chips.

- Une lampe dans sa main, finit-elle par dire, comme si elle avait pris le temps de bien analyser la situation avant de fournir une réponse.

- C'est tout ? insista Kate.

- Oui.

Rick et Kate se lancèrent un regard surpris. Si Amy ne se trompait pas, alors Jack Mustard n'avait pas récupéré le trésor. Soit il n'y avait pas de trésor tout simplement, et toute cette énigme n'avait été qu'un jeu élaboré par William Brewster. Soit le phare de Nauset n'était pas encore l'étape ultime.

- Capitaine, que faites-vous ? demanda Rick, avec un petit sourire, apercevant Victoria Gates se mettre à quatre pattes pour aller regarder l'intérieur de la cavité.

- A votre avis ? J'ai envie de jouer à saute-mouton ! lança Gates, pleine de sarcasme.

Kate faillit éclater de rire, en voyant l'air sidéré avec lequel son mari observait Gates.

- Laissez-faire, je vais regarder, fit Rick en s'approchant. Vous allez vous faire mal.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis trop vieille pour me mettre à quatre pattes ? lança-t-elle, en le regardant de ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Euh … non … mais …, balbutia-t-il.

- Il y a quelque chose gravé au fond du trou, fit Gates qui s'était collée au mur, et avait plongé sa lampe dans la petite cavité.

- L'énigme suivante, lâcha Kate comme une évidence.

- « Nous fûmes quarante-et-un. Là est le trésor », lut le Capitaine, épelant chaque syllabe.

- Nous voilà bien avancés …, constata Kate.

- Et lui-aussi … S'il a une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, il va continuer de traîner dans les parages. Il est tellement obsédé par son trésor, ajouta Rick.

- Si c'est lui qui a appelé les secours pour Amy, on devrait localiser son téléphone rapidement, fit remarquer Gates en se relevant.

- S'il est allumé, ajouta Kate, alors que le bruit des sirènes des secours se faisait entendre, de plus en plus proches.

- Oui. Mais de toute façon, il ne peut pas aller bien loin. Il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui, et il est à pied.

-Il a son bateau.

- Mais il ne partira pas sans le trésor, répondit Rick, catégorique.

* * *

><p><span><em>Maison du révérend Oliver, Brewster, 1 h30.<em>

A peine rentré, il avait rejoint sa chambre, et s'était couché. Avec les émotions de ce soir, il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de s'endormir tout de suite, mais s'était dit que si les policiers, pour une raison ou une autre, venaient l'interroger de nouveau, il serait plus à son avantage qu'ils le trouvent au lit, plutôt que de retour d'une expédition nocturne. Blotti sous la couette, il pensait à Jack, qui devait être sur le point de retrouver son bateau maintenant. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis que son ami l'avait informé que la police était prévenue. Il lui avait répondu d'éteindre son téléphone, et qu'il le recontacterait quand il en saurait plus sur l'énigme. Mais il savait déjà. Il n'avait rien dit à Jack, mais il savait ce que signifiait cette énigme. Du moins dans ses plus grandes lignes. Il avait lu suffisamment de bouquins sur l'histoire de Cape Cod et des Etats-Unis en général pour savoir de quoi il retournait.

Il se redressa, alluma la lumière, et attrapa son ordinateur portable posé au pied du lit. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à tapoter sur le clavier. Il savait quoi chercher.

« Nous fûmes quarante-et-un. Là est le trésor ». Le _Mayflower Compact_. Brewster faisait référence à ce pacte, ce texte fondateur, rédigé par les Pères pèlerins lors du voyage à bord du Mayflower entre Plymouth en Angleterre et la presqu'île où ils allaient débarquer quelques jours plus tard. Seuls quarante-et-un passagers du navire l'avaient signé, dont William Brewster. C'était une sorte d'accord concernant l'administration des futures colonies. Un texte considéré comme la base ayant servi de modèle à la constitution américaine. Le chiffre quarante-et-un, et le terme de « nous » utilisés dans l'énigme ne pouvaient faire référence qu'au _Mayflower Compact_. Mais il y avait alors un problème de taille. Le document original avait été perdu, et il ne restait qu'une transcription donnée par l'un des signataires dans son journal de bord. Ce précieux manuscrit était aujourd'hui conservé dans un coffre-fort de la bibliothèque d'Etat du Massachussetts, à Boston. Il n'était certainement pas facilement consultable.

Il avait déjà lu le contenu du _Mayflower Compact_ plusieurs fois au cours de ses recherches. On le trouvait même sur Internet. Dans le texte en lui-même, long d'une dizaine de lignes qui s'affichait sur la page Internet de l'encyclopédie en ligne, il n'y avait rien qui évoque un trésor :

« _Ayant entrepris, pour la gloire de Dieu, pour la propagation de la foi chrétienne, et l'honneur de notre roi et de notre pays, un voyage pour implanter la Première Colonie dans les régions septentrionales de Virginie, par la présente, nous convenons solennellement ensemble, devant Dieu et devant chacun d'entre nous, de nous constituer en un corps politique civil, pour notre administration et sauvegarde et par-delà, aux fins susdites et en vertu de cela de nous conformer, de décider et de concevoir à l'occasion des lois, ordonnances, actes, décrets et obligations, aussi justes et équitables qu'il semblera à propos et convenable d'adopter pour le bien public de la Colonie, et auxquelles nous promettons toute la soumission et l'obéissance requises. En témoignage de quoi nous avons ci-dessous apposés nos noms à Cape Cod, ce 11 novembre du règne de notre souverain seigneur Jacques, dix-huitième roi d'Angleterre, de France et d'Irlande, et cinquante-quatrième roi d'Écosse. Anno Domini 1620 »._

Il lut un par un, les noms des quarante-et-un signataires. Il envisageait deux possibilités. Soit il y avait quelque chose d'autre d'écrit sur le document conservé à Boston, soit il fallait mettre en relation ces quarante-et-un signataires, quarante si on enlevait Brewster, dont il connaissait déjà la vie par cœur. S'il fallait qu'il mène l'enquête sur chacun de ces hommes pour trouver la signification complète de l'énigme, il allait encore y passer des mois. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il avait passé plus de trente ans à chercher ce trésor, et ce soir, même si la déception était grande, tant il croyait, comme l'avait dit Jack, que ce serait leur jour de gloire, ce n'était que partie remise. Il n'était plus à quelques semaines ni même à quelques mois près. En espérant qu'Amy se taise. Il referma l'ordinateur, le posa, et éteignit la lumière, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Dès demain, il se rendrait à la bibliothèque d'Etat à Boston, et verrait ce qu'il était possible de faire pour consulter le document. En parallèle, il se lancerait à la chasse d'informations concernant ces quarante-et-un passagers du Mayflower. D'une certaine façon, avoir une nouvelle énigme à élucider l'enthousiasmait. Sa motivation n'était pas tant le trésor en lui-même, mais la quête, la dépendance à cette euphorie grisante que provoquaient chaque nouvelle découverte, chaque avancée, et la curiosité aussi. Il se demandait ce que William Brewster avait bien pu cacher en guise de trésor pour qu'il prenne la peine d'élaborer cette énigme. Il avait déjà imaginé que ce trésor puisse être fictif ou symbolique, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'en serait que plus admiratif et surpris. Et si le trésor était bien réel, il était prévu qu'avec Jack, ils se partagent le butin. Mais vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, il se peut qu'il n'ait pas besoin de partager. Il n'avait pas fait part à Jack de son désarroi, mais il craignait pour lui. Les flics ne le lâcheraient pas, et à moins de partir en mer, Jack ne leur échapperait pas. Pas cette fois. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance, par le passé. Mais là, il avait cumulé les erreurs. Il avait agressé des flics, si bien que leur Capitaine avait débarqué de New-York. Il avait tiré sur Eleanor. Si elle survivait, elle savait beaucoup de choses, sûrement bien assez pour indiquer aux enquêteurs où Jack et son bateau avaient l'habitude de se trouver. Jack n'était pas un marin chevronné, et ne s'aventurait jamais bien loin à bord de son embarcation de fortune. D'ailleurs il s'était toujours demandé comment son ami comptait partir voguer en mer étant donné la faiblesse de ses qualifications en matière de navigation. Et il y avait Amy pour finir. Jack avait enlevé la petite-fille de Monsieur Tudor, un des hommes les plus influents et aimés de Cape Cod. Lui non plus ne lâcherait rien dans cette affaire, et il y avait fort à parier que bon nombre de gens l'aideraient volontiers dans cette quête, tant lui-même avait eu la main tendue vers tout le monde ici depuis dix ans. Jack était perdu. Il refusait de partir en mer. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau sur les vagues de l'Océan atlantique. Mais il allait être arrêté. Peut-être pas cette nuit. Mais demain ou après-demain. Les flics allaient le trouver. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, malgré sa parole donnée, il ne voyait pas comment l'aider. Tout l'accusait. Il avait pris trop de risques. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Mais, lui par contre, devait se faire discret, se faire oublier quelques temps. Jack ne le dénoncerait jamais. Ils avaient conclu un pacte de sang. Les policiers ne pourraient pas le relier à tout ça.


	18. Chapter 34-35

**Chapitre 34**

_Commissariat de Brewster 2 h 30_

Dès que ses hommes l'avaient appelé, Novak avait joint la capitainerie de Chatham, et plusieurs vedettes des garde-côtes avaient pris la mer pour faire le tour de _Little Pleasant Bay_ à la recherche du bateau de Jack Mustard. Pour sortir de la baie, il devait nécessairement emprunter le chenal formant une sorte de goulet d'étranglement avant de rejoindre l'océan. S'il était sur son bateau, alors les garde-côtes finiraient par le trouver.

Interroger Emily Price s'était révélé plus que fructueux. Elle était toujours très amie avec Eleanor, et dès qu'elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé de la bouche des deux policiers venus l'interroger à son domicile, elle avait fondu en larmes, prête à partir immédiatement pour l'hôpital pour être à son chevet. Elle avait dit que Jack était bien le petit-ami d'Eleanor. D'après elle, Jack était un piètre navigateur, et jusqu'à présent, lui et son bateau n'avaient jamais quitté _Little Pleasant Bay_. Il s'était contenté d'emmener Eleanor faire quelques balades dans la baie, où la mer était toujours plus calme, sans jamais trop s'éloigner des côtes. Elle n'était au courant de rien concernant le trésor, mais était convaincue que si Jack n'était pas chez lui, alors il était sur son bateau. D'après Eleanor, il y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Assis derrière son bureau, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il mâchouillait son crayon de bois en réfléchissant. Il avait eu sa dose de stress pour les années à venir, et n'espérait qu'une chose, pouvoir rentrer rapidement chez lui, et savourer un bon verre de scotch pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions. Après que la petite Amy ait été retrouvée saine et sauve, il était rentré au poste, à Brewster. Il patientait maintenant devant son téléphone, attendant l'appel des garde-côtes et l'arrestation de Jack Mustard, qui, il en était certain, allait arriver d'ici peu. Ramirez et O'Connor avaient ramené les quelques preuves trouvées au phare de Nauset : la lampe de poche que tenait Amy, la couverture qui l'enveloppait, et le petit objet métallique ayant servi de clé. Tout avait été transmis au service d'expertise scientifique pour analyse, et il avait envoyé ses officiers se reposer. La fillette allait bien, et après que les ambulanciers l'aient examinée, elle avait pu rentrer au manoir, avec sa maman et son grand-père qui étaient venus la retrouver sur place. Il attendrait demain pour l'interroger, même s'il n'espérait pas apprendre grand-chose du témoignage d'une si jeune enfant.

Il n'avait pas tout suivi à l'enquête menée par ses collègues new-yorkais concernant cette histoire de trésor, mais était forcé de reconnaître qu'ils avaient été plus que perspicaces. Il avait surtout retenu que le trésor n'avait toujours pas été trouvé, et que ce Jack Mustard ne s'éloignerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main dessus.

Tout en réfléchissant, ses yeux se portèrent sur le dossier de Joshua Black posé sur son bureau. L'officier Sullivan avait interpellé Spencer Pepper, dont la garde-à-vue avait débuté. Il patienterait cette nuit en cellule, en attendant son interrogatoire le lendemain matin. C'était le marché qu'ils avaient conclu, et même si l'ultimatum avait été retardé par les événements tragiques de la soirée, Spencer savait qu'il n'y couperait pas. Novak trouvait la situation de cet homme vraiment désolante, mais la loi était la loi. L'officier Sullivan avait agi discrètement, profitant de l'agitation générale, et de l'absence de Philip Tudor au manoir pour procéder à l'interpellation. Les Castle et le Capitaine Gates n'avaient pas eu le temps d'épiloguer sur les avancées qu'ils avaient pu faire. Tout le monde était épuisé et ne demandait qu'à rentrer se reposer. Ils feraient le point le lendemain sur cette affaire, quand chacun aurait repris ses esprits, et convoqueraient également Margareth pour l'interroger. Cette histoire n'en avait que trop durer. Malgré le manque de preuves sérieuses, il voulait passer à l'action.

Son téléphone sonna, et il sursauta, faisant presque un bond sur sa chaise, tant le silence régnait dans le commissariat.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, Manoir Tudor, 8 h.<em>

Ils avaient rejoint leur chambre, éreintés, mais soulagés, toute la pression de cette journée retombant enfin. Sans parler beaucoup, ils s'étaient déshabillés, puis glissés sous la couette. Elle s'était blottie contre Rick, et quelques secondes avaient suffi pour qu'ils s'endorment, profitant du bien-être de retrouver enfin le cocon douillet des bras l'un de l'autre.

Kate fut tirée de son sommeil par la vibration de son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avec la désagréable sensation qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être, le jour transperçant à peine derrière les rideaux tirés. Rick n'avait pas réagi, et dormait toujours profondément. Elle bailla tout en tendant la main pour attraper son téléphone, et se rallongea immédiatement, remontant la couette jusque sous son menton. Elle jeta un œil aux messages reçus. Il y en avait deux, un de Gates et un de Novak, qui lui annonçaient la même chose. Jack Mustard avait été arrêté cette nuit, sur son bateau, dans _Little Pleasant Bay_. Cette nouvelle réjouissante la soulagea. Elle reposa son téléphone, et ferma les yeux, tout en venant poser ses deux mains sur son petit ventre rebondi. Elle savait que, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle ne se rendormirait pas. Elle constata avec satisfaction que, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, elle n'avait plus mal à la tête. Sa fatigue, elle, par contre, n'avait pas disparu. Il était grand temps qu'ils rentrent à New-York, et qu'ils puissent se reposer réellement. Si tant est que la reprise du boulot dès leur retour puisse s'avérer reposante.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes, bercée par le rythme régulier de la respiration de Rick à ses côtés. Jack Mustard allait être interrogé, et, cette affaire, au moins, serait bouclée. Il n'y aurait aucun doute. La petite Amy serait capable de le reconnaître sans difficulté, et avec les autres preuves à son encontre, il serait mis en examen dans la journée pour l'enlèvement de la fillette, mais aussi leur agression, et celle d'Eleanor. Sans compter l'intrusion au sein du domicile des Tudor, et le vol de leur coffre-fort. Il allait passer de longues années en prison. C'était bien triste qu'un trésor, légendaire jusqu'à preuve du contraire, puisse mener à une telle tragédie. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'interpellait dans toute cette histoire. De toute évidence, Jack Mustard n'était pas très futé. Il avait laissé des indices ponctuels, de l'ADN, la caméra qu'il avait utilisée. Il avait gardé chez lui les montres qu'il leur avait prises, et pour finir, il avait enlevé une petite fille qui pourrait l'identifier et l'avait laissée en vie, appelant même les secours. Si elle ne pouvait que le louer pour cette dernière action tout à fait humaine, elle se demandait comment cet homme pouvait avoir résolu toute une énigme qu'à eux-tous ils peinaient à élucider.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers la table de chevet pour attraper son téléphone et répondre au message de Novak. Elle lui suggéra de poser des questions précises à Jack sur le sens des énigmes, afin de tenter de savoir s'il avait été capable de résoudre seul tous ces mystères.

Elle s'enfouit de nouveau sous la couette, et se tourna sur le côté, afin de regarder le jour qui se levait dans l'entrebâillement des rideaux. Le faible rayon de soleil qui diffusait son voile de lumière le long du mur lui rappela leur première et seule balade sur la plage ici à Cape Cod. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir en profiter de nouveau, admirer l'océan, main dans la main avec Rick, sans penser à la moindre enquête. Parce qu'autant dire, que, pour un séjour romantique, ils étaient gâtés. Comme si Rick avait lu dans ses pensées, il bougea, et vint se caler dans son dos, glissant sa main sur son ventre. Elle sentit ses lèvres déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Elle sourit de plaisir, tant cette douce sensation était agréable. Sans rien dire, il se rendormit aussitôt contre elle, reprenant une respiration lente et régulière.

Ses pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers l'enquête. Le révérend Oliver avait eu l'air de dire qu'il n'avait pas vu Jack depuis longtemps ce qu'elle avait du mal à croire. Elle était convaincue que le révérend était au courant de ce que mijotait Jack, et que, peut-être même, il l'avait aidé à décrypter l'énigme, puisque régulièrement il allait questionner Violet à ce sujet. Elle repensa à l'appel d'Esposito hier. Quelqu'un avait envoyé des mails à Joshua pour lui intimer de cesser ses recherches, et le menacer de représailles. D'après Savannah et Wyatt, Joshua cherchait le trésor lui-aussi. Si Jack ou Oliver s'en était aperçu, l'un d'eux pouvait avoir cherché à le convaincre de cesser d'empiéter sur leurs plates-bandes. Mais comment auraient-ils pu savoir ? Jack avait pu tomber sur lui lors de l'une de ses expéditions nocturnes au manoir, et le frapper pour lui faire peur, comme il l'avait fait avec eux dans la cave. C'était son mode opératoire. Les deux affaires seraient alors liées, et Margareth serait innocente. Elle peinait pourtant à croire en son innocence. Quelque chose chez cette femme l'interpellait. Elle avait l'habitude de lire dans l'esprit et l'attitude des gens. Elle pouvait se tromper, certes, mais il y avait dans le comportement de Margareth quelque chose d'étrange. Comment Jack aurait-il pu s'introduire jusque dans le petit salon pour frapper Joshua ? A minuit quinze, Rose était dans le couloir, et n'avait vu personne à proximité, si ce n'est Margareth. A minuit vingt-trois, Margareth appelait Spencer après avoir découvert le corps de Joshua. Si Jack était entré dans le petit salon par la porte, et ressorti par la porte, il avait forcément croisé Margareth dans le couloir ou l'escalier. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Donc en imaginant que ce soit Jack qui ait frappé Joshua, s'aventurant dans les couloirs du manoir sans crainte. Margareth aurait alors sciemment menti aux policiers, oubliant volontairement de signaler avoir vu un intrus aux abords du petit salon, puisqu'elle l'aurait forcément vu. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? Elle n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Au contraire. A moins de vouloir cacher autre chose ou d'être impliquée. Ou alors Jack n'était pas passé par le couloir et l'escalier. Margareth ne l'avait pas vu, et dans ce cas-là, n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec tout ça. Il y avait a priori plusieurs souterrains menant du manoir vers l'extérieur. D'ailleurs les hommes de Novak n'avaient toujours pas trouvé celui ayant permis à Jack de s'enfuir avec Amy la veille au soir. Mais il y avait peut-être aussi des passages secrets à l'intérieur même du manoir. Quand Rick avait cru entendre un fantôme se déplacer dans les couloirs, il avait mentionné avoir perçu ce bruit, comme un glissement de pierres. Le même type de bruit qu'avait fait le souterrain de la cave quand ils l'avaient ouvert. Rick et sa théorie du Cluedo. Mais oui. Sur le plateau de jeu du Cluedo, il y a deux passages secrets qui relient les pièces situées aux angles. Et si le petit salon possédait un accès secret ? C'était peut-être l'explication à bien des mystères. Il fallait qu'ils aillent vérifier le plus vite possible. Tout le monde devait encore être au lit, vu la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, et s'ils sortaient maintenant, ils pourraient inspecter le petit salon tranquillement.

Elle se tourna délicatement vers Rick, si bien que de lui-même il bougea pour se retrouver à plat dos, toujours endormi. Kate se redressa, en appui sur le coude, pour le regarder dans la pénombre, hésitant quelques secondes. Ses cheveux en bataille, son visage paisiblement endormi, son torse se soulevant à peine au rythme de sa respiration. Si elle le réveillait, il allait être fatigué, et grognon par la même occasion. Si elle le laissait dormir, et s'aventurait seule pour chercher le passage secret, il allait l'incriminer pour ses prises de risque inutiles. Elle n'aurait pas fini de l'entendre, surtout après lui avoir elle-même fait ce genre de reproches. Mais elle voulait en finir avec cette affaire Joshua Black, et rapidement.

- Rick …, chuchota-t-elle doucement, en accompagnant ses mots de quelques caresses sur son torse.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'eut aucune réaction.

- Rick …, insista-t-elle, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il grogna en grimaçant, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Hum …, marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés.

- J'ai une idée, mon cœur, fit-elle doucement.

- Coquine l'idée ? murmura-t-il en ouvrant un œil.

- Non, rigola-t-elle.

- Alors je me rendors, grogna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Non, mais je n'y crois pas ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Elle vit un sourire naître sur son visage, et il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, irrésistiblement attiré par le son de son rire. Il la regarda, penchée au-dessus de lui, avec son grand sourire, et se fit la réflexion, que même ainsi, fatiguée le matin au réveil, elle était magnifique. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et il glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir son baiser, se redressant tout à coup pour la faire basculer doucement sur le dos, et se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Il enfouit sa bouche dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers qui la chatouillèrent, si bien qu'elle rit à gorge déployée. Il cessa enfin son délicieux supplice pour se redresser, et la contempler.

- Me voilà réveillé ! lança-t-il, radieux.

- Eh bien ! Quel réveil ! fit-elle en caressant doucement son épaule blessée. Ça va mieux ?

- Oui. Quand je ne lève pas le bras, ça va …, répondit-il. Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà réveillée ?

- Mon téléphone a bipé.

- Mais quelle est heure-t-il ? fit-il en glissant doucement sa main sur son ventre.

- Un peu plus de huit heures. Ils ont arrêté Jack Mustard, annonça-t-elle souriante.

- Oh ! Oh ! Sacrée bonne nouvelle ! Il était sur son bateau ?

- Oui. Novak va l'interroger d'ici peu, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de souci.

- Tant mieux … il a quand même failli nous tuer ce taré …

Il la regarda avec douceur, satisfait et soulagé que celui qui s'en était pris à eux si violemment, mettant en danger la vie de Kate et du bébé, soit sous les verrous. Elle lut dans son regard, et caressa tendrement sa joue, tandis qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, effleurant légèrement sa bouche, puis y pressant ses lèvres quelques secondes. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Pas besoin de mots, ce baiser-là valait tous les « je t'aime » du monde.

- J'ai une idée qui devrait te plaire, concernant l'affaire Joshua, reprit doucement Kate. C'est pour ça que je t'ai réveillé.

Il la regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs.

- Dans le Cluedo comment passe-t-on de la cuisine au bureau ? demanda-t-elle, prenant un air volontairement énigmatique.

- Par un passage secret, bien-sûr. Mais …, commença-t-il cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Il doit y avoir des passages secrets dans le manoir, comme dans le Cluedo, pour passer d'une pièce à une autre. Ça expliquerait les bruits de glissement de pierres que tu as entendus l'autre nuit.

- C'est génial …, fit-il songeur.

- Quoi ?

- Tu commences à penser comme moi ! Ton idée … ça aurait dû être ma théorie ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Oui … c'est plutôt effrayant en fait …., fit-elle, avec un sourire songeur.

- Donc, tu penses que celui qui a frappé Joshua a emprunté un passage secret pour agir discrètement ? reprit Rick.

- Je me dis qu'il y a sûrement un passage entre le petit salon et une autre pièce. Et même peut-être ailleurs. Violet a dit que Jack sortait de son bureau quand il a enlevé Amy hier soir. Il y a peut-être un passage qui débouche dans son bureau.

- Trop génial ! s'extasia-t-il avant de réfléchir deux secondes, et de reprendre : Mais c'est Margareth qui a frappé Joshua même si on n'a pas de preuve concrète, non ? Pourquoi aurait-elle emprunté un passage secret ?

Kate lui expliqua ses réflexions matinales qu'il écouta avec attention.

- Donc il faut aller vérifier maintenant, pendant que tout le monde doit être encore endormi, conclut-elle.

- Allez ! On y va ! lança-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme, en quittant le lit.

- Je savais que ça allait te plaire ! fit-elle en se levant à son tour.

- Une idée coquine m'aurait plu aussi, répondit-il en riant, tout en enfilant ses pantoufles, avant de s'avancer vers la porte, déjà prêt à sortir.

- Oh j'ai bien quelques idées coquines aussi …, ajouta-t-elle avec son petit air mutin, en se débarrassant de sa nuisette, mais je les garde pour plus tard.

Il lui adressa un sourire enchanteur, contemplant avec gourmandise son corps nu. Il adorait quand elle s'amusait à titiller son désir ainsi.

- Ah oui ? sourit-il.

- Tu n'as pas idée …, rigola-t-elle, en enfilant un pantalon de pyjama, lui remémorant volontairement cette petite phrase prononcée au creux de son oreille il y avait des années.

- Si justement … c'est bien ça le problème ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable !

Elle enfila un tee-shirt, tout en le regardant, mutine.

- Tu fais bien de te rhabiller sinon …, lâcha-t-il, avec un sourire coquin.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ton corps, tentatrice ! fit-il, en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Elle attrapa un tee-shirt posé au pied du lit, et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant.

- Ça !

- Tu fais une obsession sur le port du tee-shirt ! rigola-t-il, en détachant son atèle d'une main.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid …, sourit-elle, en l'aidant à enfiler son tee-shirt.

- Menteuse …, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec son air malicieux, tout en repositionnant son atèle. Lui savait très bien que, même si elle s'en défendait parfois, elle avait un petit côté possessif, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p><span><em>Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le petit salon.<em>

En entrant, ils avaient ouvert les rideaux pour laisser passer la faible lumière du jour, car l'électricité n'avait pas été rétablie depuis la veille. Dehors, la tempête avait cessé, mais le ciel était toujours d'un gris profond, et pour ne pas changer des derniers jours, il pleuvait à verses.

Ils s'étaient faufilés dans le couloir, en pyjama, ne voulant pas perdre de temps. Et puis le petit salon était la pièce voisine de leur suite. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ils se concentrèrent immédiatement sur les murs qu'ils scrutèrent avec attention. Ici, pas de vieilles pierres, si ce n'est la cheminée sur laquelle trônaient un miroir et le chandelier. Il n'en restait plus qu'un, l'autre ayant servi à frapper Joshua. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'aucun des murs en eux-mêmes ne pouvaient abriter l'entrée d'un passage souterrain, mais la bibliothèque attira leur attention. C'était en fait une simple étagère de bois, mais c'était le seul mobilier a priori en appui contre un mur. Tous les autres murs étaient vides. Ils déplacèrent les quelques livres et bibelots qui s'y trouvaient, puis essayèrent de la faire glisser le long du mur, l'un tirant, et l'autre poussant, mais l'étagère ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ils allaient renoncer quand Rick eut l'idée de tenter de tirer sur la bibliothèque. Il agrippa le bord de l'étagère, et n'eut pas besoin de tirer bien fort pour constater avec satisfaction que cette fois-ci, elle bougeait, coulissant comme une porte l'aurait fait, dévoilant une ouverture dans le mur. Une sorte de petit couloir. Un passage secret.

- Bingo ! lança Rick en souriant.

- Prêt ? fit Kate s'avançant déjà dans l'entrée du passage, éclairant l'intérieur de sa lampe.

- On ne devrait pas appeler Gates ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- On ne va pas la déranger pour ça. Elle doit encore être au lit, et puis il n'y a pas de danger. Spencer et Jack ont été interpellés …

- Il reste Margareth …

- Tu la vois nous agresser tous les deux ? sourit Kate, sur un ton un peu moqueur.

- Non. Mais bon ….

- Ça ne craint rien, affirma-t-elle.

- J'ai dit ça aussi la première fois …, fit-il remarquer.

- Castle, ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui vais devoir te pousser à entrer dans un passage secret ? ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rechigner à se lancer à l'aventure. En général, plus c'était farfelu et proche du paranormal, plus ça l'excitait, et il faisait fi du danger. Mais elle vit qu'il avait pris son air sérieux.

- Kate …, la dernière fois qu'on est entrés dans un tunnel de ce genre, tu as failli …, enfin tu aurais pu …., commença-t-il. On a dit plus de prise de risque inutile, et pour moi ce tunnel ressemble à une prise de risque, non ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Sûrement rien, mais on ne sait pas.

- Tu as raison …, j'appelle Gates, soupira-t-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone.

- J'ai bien fait de mettre mon tee-shirt, elle aurait pu défaillir en admirant ma musculature, plaisanta-t-il.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, le Capitaine Gates débarquait dans le petit salon. Elle devait être réveillée depuis un moment déjà, car elle était, elle, habillée et prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée.

- Bonjour Capitaine, désolée de vous déranger, commença Kate.

- Bonjour. Quelle idée vous est encore passée par la tête ? lança Gates d'un air déjà lassé, qui annonçait le ton.

- On a trouvé ce passage secret, et on s'est dit que vous seriez ravie de nous y escorter, expliqua Castle.

- D'où vous vient cette fâcheuse habitude d'explorer des tunnels en pyjama ? ironisa le Capitaine, en regardant leur accoutrement.

- C'est que … on …. Enfin … peu importe …, balbutia Kate.

- Même en dehors du boulot, vous avez une vie trépidante. C'est sidérant ! soupira Gates, en suivant Rick qui déjà s'était engagé à l'intérieur du tunnel.

Kate entra à son tour, fermant la marche, et ils tirèrent l'étagère pour refermer le passage. Le tunnel semblait d'origine, fait de vieilles pierres, étroit mais suffisamment haut pour qu'on puisse s'y tenir debout. Tout en avançant, Kate expliqua à Gates leurs nouvelles théories à propos de la mort de Joshua. Très vite, le tunnel se transformait en escaliers, montant en colimaçon. Encore quelques mètres, et ils arrivèrent à l'arrière de ce qui semblait être un meuble en bois. Rick poussa fortement, et une nouvelle étagère se déplaça. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la bibliothèque.

- C'est trop génial ! s'exclama Rick, tournant sur lui-même comme pour réaliser où il se trouvait.

- On est au deuxième étage. C'est pratique, constata Kate.

- Tout le monde ici doit connaître ce passage secret, ajouta Gates. Au moins les maîtres de maison. Et Spencer.

- Il doit y en avoir un autre qui mène du deuxième étage vers le troisième

- Sûrement dans la salle de billard. Il n'y a que les chambres du personnel ici sinon.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque par la porte, traversèrent le couloir silencieux, et pénétrèrent dans la salle de billard où une étagère du même type que celle du petit salon occupait un mur. Ils déplacèrent l'étagère de la même façon que la première fois, et toujours avec le même étonnement constatèrent qu'un nouveau passage apparaissait. Ils s'y engouffrèrent. Le tunnel était fait exactement de la même façon, avec un escalier en colimaçon, mais cette fois, avant d'arriver au bout, il y avait une sorte de recoin dans le mur où s'entassaient des cartons, a priori remplis de livres.

- Qu'est-ce que ce bazar fait-là ? s'étonna Kate alors qu'ils farfouillaient parmi les livres.

- C'e sont des livres d'histoire, constata Rick, qui avait entrepris de vider le contenu d'un carton. Il y a peut-être un truc intéressant pour trouver le trésor là-dedans.

- On n'a plus besoin de trouver le trésor, Monsieur Castle, puisque Jack Mustard a été arrêté.

- Il doit y avoir son bureau derrière, elle a peut-être stocké des vieux bouquins ici par manque de place, constata Rick, ignorant la remarque de Gates.

- Oui.

- Oh ! Oh ! C'est notre jour de chance ! lança Rick tout à coup.

Tous les trois scrutèrent ce qui venait d'apparaître au fond d'un carton, libéré de tous les livres que Rick avait sortis. Un ordinateur portable.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

_Chambre Rick et Kate, aux environs de 9 heures._

Ils avaient rejoint leur chambre, discrètement, traversant des couloirs plongés dans un silence total. Ils n'avaient croisé que Rose, qui descendait s'occuper de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et n'avaient pas eu le temps de leur parler vraiment, outre les quelques politesses d'usage. Elle s'était contentée d'expliquer que Monsieur Tudor était de mauvaise humeur ce matin, suite à l'interpellation de Spencer en particulier, et qu'elle devait se charger des tâches normalement attribuées à Eleanor.

En arrivant dans la chambre, ils n'avaient eu besoin que d'allumer l'ordinateur qu'ils venaient de trouver pour constater que l'écran d'accueil s'ouvrait sur la session de Joshua Black, mais ils n'avaient pu aller plus loin, la session étant verrouillée par un mot de passe. Gates avait immédiatement appelé Novak pour l'informer de cette découverte, avant de partir, laissant Castle et Beckett se préparer. Novak allait leur envoyer un officier dès qu'il le pourrait, en vue de récupérer cette pièce à conviction, mais également d'interroger la petite Amy, tandis que lui s'occupait au poste des interrogatoires de Jack Mustard et de Spencer Pepper.

Rick était allé prendre sa douche et s'habiller, pendant que Kate téléphonait aux gars pour savoir s'ils en avaient appris davantage concernant les mails menaçant envoyés à Joshua.

- Hey Ryan.

- Salut Beckett ! lança-t-il vivement. On allait vous appeler, mais on craignait de vous tirer du lit.

- Vous avez du nouveau alors ? demanda Kate avec curiosité.

- Oui, l'adresse IP pour l'expédition des messages correspond au domicile d'Emily Price, l'ex-femme du révérend Oliver.

- Emily Price ? s'étonna Kate, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça.

- Oui, mais rien ne prouve que c'est elle qui a envoyé les messages.

- Quel âge a son fils ?

- Dix ans.

- Ok. On peut l'éliminer. Elle vit en couple ?

- A priori non. Elle est divorcée depuis un an seulement, expliqua Ryan.

- C'est elle qui a permis que Jack Mustard soit arrêté. Je la vois mal être liée à tout ça. Elle avait l'air d'être surtout soucieuse pour Eleanor.

- Elle n'est peut-être lié qu'à l'affaire Joshua, pas à l'enlèvement.

- Je suis sceptique. Bon, merci Ryan. Je pense qu'on va aller interroger cette femme de nouveau.

- Ok. On va continuer de creuser un peu de notre côté.

Kate raccrocha, se demandant comment cette femme pouvait avoir un rapport avec Joshua. C'était comme si à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une avancée, quelque chose de nouveau apparaissait au grand jour. Elle envoya un message à Novak et Gates pour les informer, et leur suggérer d'interroger de nouveau Emily Price. Puis, assise face à l'ordinateur de Joshua, posé sur la table, elle prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve que quelqu'un avait volontairement dérobé cet ordinateur et l'avaient dissimulé dans le recoin du passage secret. Voler cet ordinateur impliquait vouloir cacher des preuves. Et vouloir cacher des preuves impliquait qu'on ait voulu qu'il meure. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de l'effrayer d'un coup sur la tête, il s'agissait bel et bien de le tuer. Mais ça ne correspondait pas avec le mode opératoire de Jack Mustard. Il n'était pas un tueur, et vu sa carrure s'il avait frappé Joshua, même en essayant de ne pas frapper trop fort, il l'aurait tué. On en revenait peut-être finalement à Margareth. Les mails de menace envoyés à Joshua émanaient peut-être du club des quatre amateurs de trésor, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils soient passés à l'acte. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose sur cet ordinateur qui impliquait Margareth. Elle aurait frappé Joshua, cru qu'il était mort ou bien laissé penser qu'il l'était, incité Spencer à maquiller le meurtre en suicide, et aurait planqué l'ordinateur pour cacher sa préméditation et ses motivations. Cette théorie semblait convenir, mais il fallait attendre l'analyse du contenu de l'ordinateur pour avoir des certitudes. Et Oliver dans tout ça ? S'il était la tête pensante dans son duo avec Jack, il était impliqué indirectement, mais encore allait-il falloir le prouver. S'il s'était contenté de résoudre les énigmes et de mentir par omission, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Mais s'il avait fait plus que ça ? Dieu que cette enquête était complexe. Il y avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Rick sortit de la salle de bain, en pantalon, torse nu, et sa chemise à la main, au moment où le téléphone de Kate bipait.

- C'est Novak. Il veut qu'on aille interroger Emily Price, annonça-t-elle en lisant le message.

- Emily Price ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna Rick, en enfilant une manche de sa chemise.

- J'ai eu Ryan. L'adresse IP relie les mails envoyés à Joshua au domicile d'Emily Price, expliqua-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à finir de s'habiller.

- Etrange …, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, il faut qu'on tire tout ça au clair et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes, fit-elle en s'occupant un à un des boutons de sa chemise.

- Oui, et après on s'enfuit d'ici ! sourit-il.

- Tout à fait ! Je vais prendre ma douche, on boit un café et on y va, ok ?

- Bien mon Lieutenant, sourit-il, alors qu'elle filait déjà vers la salle de bain.

Il se réjouit de la voir ainsi, pleine d'entrain. Elle avait été bouleversée par les événements de la veille, pas seulement à cause d'Amy, mais aussi parce qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience que ce bébé changeait beaucoup de choses désormais. Sur sa façon d'agir au boulot, bien-sûr, mais aussi sur sa vision de la vie elle-même, de leur vie. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vu tout ça, elle non plus sans doute, hypnotisés l'un comme l'autre par le bonheur d'attendre ce bébé. Il avait hâte qu'ils puissent en parler posément, car il savait bien que, même si elle n'en disait rien, comme souvent, les questions devaient se chambouler dans sa tête.

Il allait se plonger dans son livre, et ses réflexions sur la nouvelle énigme, quand on frappa à la porte. Il ouvrit, pensant trouver le Capitaine Gates, mais c'est Philip Tudor qui se tenait sur le palier.

- Bonjour, sourit Rick.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Castle. Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais vous parler.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Entrez, fit poliment Rick.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Spencer a été arrêté par la police et …, commença-t-il, l'air plutôt bouleversé, on ne m'a rien dit de plus. J'ai pensé que vous en sauriez davantage.

- Que vous a dit le lieutenant Novak exactement ? demanda Rick afin de savoir ce qu'il avait comme informations.

- Je sais seulement que cela a un rapport avec la mort de Joshua, mais je n'y comprends rien. Joshua s'est suicidé alors …

Rick le regarda sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Philip avait l'air inquiet et complètement perdu. Il faut dire que le pauvre homme avait de quoi être abattu après les événements de ces derniers jours. Il était tout à fait légitime qu'il se pose des questions, mais Rick ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en droit de lui dire concernant cette affaire.

- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Tudor. Je …, je vais voir avec ma femme …, c'est elle la flic ici, vous savez, fit Rick gentiment, optant pour la prudence en requérant l'avis de Kate, avant de prendre le risque de trop en révéler.

- D'accord, merci, répondit Philip, en s'asseyant à la table.

Rick se faufila dans la salle de bains, refermant la porte derrière lui. Kate était enroulée dans une serviette de toilette, en train de se coiffer.

- Philip est là, chuchota Rick.

- Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ?

- Parce qu'il veut savoir pourquoi Spencer a été arrêté, expliqua-t-il à voix basse, apparemment Novak a dû rester assez évasif.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda-t-elle, en laissant tomber la serviette, pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements.

- Euh … que j'allais voir avec ma femme.

- Sage décision, fit-elle avec un sourire, en agrafant son soutien-gorge.

- Il va faire une attaque si on lui annonce ce qu'a fait Spencer, lâcha Rick.

- Joshua a été tué. C'est son fils, il est en droit de savoir, fit remarquer Kate.

- Et pour Spencer ? Philip sait bien que Spencer a passé la nuit en garde-à-vue. Il va croire qu'il a tué Joshua.

- Ce qui est le cas …

- Techniquement oui … mais … Et si Philip en parle à Margareth, et qu'elle s'enfuit ?

- Elle ne s'enfuira pas, c'est certain. A mon avis, elle est convaincue de gérer la situation et qu'on ne peut pas lui faire porter le chapeau, répondit Kate en se glissant dans son jean.

Rick la regardait d'un air sceptique.

- De toute façon, continua-t-elle, Novak doit déjà être en train d'interroger Spencer, et sitôt que ses révélations seront officielles, il va débarquer ici pour Margareth. Elle va devoir expliquer dans quelles circonstances elle a trouvé Joshua.

- Donc d'ici peu, tout le monde saura pourquoi Spencer a passé la nuit au poste, conclut Rick.

- Tout à fait, répondit-elle en boutonnant son chemisier.

- Je te laisse lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, alors, fit Rick avec un petit sourire.

- Toujours à te défiler pour le sale boulot !

- Je préfère laisser cette tâche à une professionnelle.

- Oui, comme la paperasse !

- Exactement, sourit-il.

- Allez, on y va.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre l'un à la suite de l'autre, et s'assirent à leur tour à la table, auprès de Philip qui patientait, le regard perdu dans le vide. Kate commença par lui expliquer avec le plus de tact possible que les rapports d'autopsie prouvaient que Joshua ne s'était pas suicidé, et que l'affaire avait, au départ, été classée un peu trop rapidement car tout indiquait un suicide. Philip fut frappé de stupeur en réalisant que Joshua avait été tué au sein de sa demeure. Quand il eut digéré cette annonce, son premier souci fut bien évidemment de savoir qui l'avait tué. Kate se contenta de répondre que l'enquête était en cours, et que les policiers n'excluaient aucune piste.

- Mais quel rapport avec Spencer ?

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent, répondit Kate. Il a trouvé le corps de Joshua.

- Je sais ça. Il est venu me prévenir immédiatement.

- Non. Il ne l'a pas trouvé dehors, dans la cour …, il l'a trouvé dans le petit salon, et …

Kate ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui annoncer la suite. C'était bien plus difficile d'annoncer des horreurs à des gens qu'on connaissait et qu'on côtoyait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle chercha du soutien dans le regard de Rick, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de se mouiller sur ce coup-là. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il fallait concentrer la faute sur Spencer pour le moment, et s'abstenir de mentionner Margareth, pour ne pas éveiller les doutes de Philip et compromettre la suite de l'investigation.

- Spencer a cru que Violet avait frappé Joshua sous le coup de la colère, et qu'il était mort. Pour protéger votre fille, il a mis en scène le suicide. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est en garde-à-vue.

Philip resta figé, sans réaction aucune, si ce n'est que son visage était devenu livide. Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard désolé, comprenant la stupeur légitime de cet homme.

- Mais Joshua était déjà mort quand …. ? finit par demander Philip.

- Il a été frappé à la tête, répondit Kate, esquivant la question.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour l'instant que son majordome avait jeté son fils encore en vie par le balcon de sa chambre. D'autant plus que Spencer lui-même l'ignorait. Par chance, Philip n'insista pas, car elle aurait eu du mal à lui mentir sciemment.

- Pourquoi a-t-il cru que …

- Il a entendu une dispute entre Violet et Joshua. Il a voulu la protéger, expliqua Kate.

- C'est ridicule, comment Violet aurait pu …, enfin, même en colère, elle n'aurait jamais …

- Spencer n'a pas réfléchi, Monsieur, il a agi sous le coup de ses émotions et …

- Ses émotions … Mon Dieu …, la coupa Philip. Spencer couche avec ma fille … Il m'a menti pour Joshua. Il m'a menti pour Violet.

- Vous lui avez menti aussi non ? l'interrompit sèchement Rick, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je …

- Spencer a agi par amour pour votre fille, reprit Rick, défendant le majordome qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Et maintenant il va en payer les conséquences. Il ne cherchait pas à vous mentir, mais à vous épargner une douleur supplémentaire, après la perte de votre fils.

Philip ne répondit pas, essayant d'accepter ces explications.

- Mais … pourquoi quelqu'un aurait tué Joshua ?

- On sait qu'il cherchait le trésor lui-aussi, alors peut-être est-ce lié.

- Le trésor ? s'étonna Philip.

- Oui.

- Parce que j'ai refusé de lui donner de l'argent, alors il a dû se mettre en tête de trouver ce trésor, ajouta-il, avec tristesse.

Il baissa la tête, dissimulant les larmes dont s'étaient emplis ses yeux, et se leva.

- Merci.

- On va trouver celui qui a tué votre fils, Philip, ajouta Kate, essayant d'apaiser son chagrin.

Il leur lança simplement un regard empreint de tristesse, et quitta leur chambre.

* * *

><p><span><em>Commissariat de Brewster, 9 h.<em>

Novak et Ramirez étaient assis face à Jack Mustard, et l'avocat qui lui avait été commis d'office, dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Jack semblait très angoissé, voire un peu agité. Ils l'avaient observé quelques minutes derrière la vitre sans tain pendant qu'ils le faisaient patienter, attendant l'arrivée de son avocat. Il avait fait les cent pas dans la petite pièce, en se rongeant les ongles. Il s'était entretenu quelques instants en aparté avec son avocat avant que l'audition ne commence, mais de toute façon, pour Novak, l'affaire était bouclée. Ce n'était qu'une formalité.

- Bien, Jack, par quoi va-t-on commencer ? lança Novak. La liste des chefs d'accusation est longue comme le bras … Vous pouvez être fier de vous. Avec un tel palmarès, vous allez faire les gros titres de la presse à Cape Cod !

Jack ne réagit pas à la provocation, et se contenta de fixer les deux policiers. La veille, quand les garde-côtes avaient approché son bateau, il avait compris qu'il était foutu, au moins pour l'enlèvement de la gamine. Elle parlerait forcément. Et puis les flics étaient allés chez lui de toute façon. Ils avaient dû trouver les montres. Il n'avait pas cru bon de s'en débarrasser, pensant partir loin d'ici une fois le trésor trouvé. Il réalisait maintenant combien il pouvait être naïf, et stupide. A l'école, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne réfléchissait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, et Oliver le lui faisait régulièrement remarqué aussi. A croire que les professeurs et son ami n'avaient pas tout à fait tort. Il essayait bien de réfléchir pourtant avant d'agir, mais il y avait toujours une idée qu'il trouvait géniale et se hâtait de pouvoir mettre en application. Il se laissait griser par tout et n'importe quoi, bêtement, et maintenant il se retrouvait dans de beaux draps. En commençant son audition, il n'avait que deux objectifs : ne faire tomber avec lui ni Eleanor, ni Oliver. Il savait que son cas était désespéré. Il avait déjà eu affaire aux flics. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait. Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que son meilleur ami soit accusé avec lui. Et puis il avait bon espoir qu'Oliver finisse par trouver leur trésor. Quant à Eleanor, il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait été dur avec elle, et qu'encore une fois, il avait agi bêtement. Il ne savait même pas si elle était en vie ou non. Il n'avait aucune idée de la gravité de sa blessure.

- Procédons dans l'ordre, Jack, commença l'officier Ramirez. Dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, vous avez pénétré dans le manoir Tudor. Cette même nuit, vers six heures précisément, vous avez agressé un lieutenant de police et son mari, les frappant violemment, et les laissant pour morts dans un tunnel dont vous avez refermé l'accès.

- Il y avait une issue. Ils ne craignaient rien, l'interrompit Jack.

Novak lui lança un regard atterré.

- Ils ne craignaient rien ? s'indigna-t-il. Madame Castle est enceinte, Jack ! Je pense qu'elle craignait quelque chose à se faire fracasser le crâne, et à passer près de neuf heures dans le froid, le noir, et l'humidité.

- Il y avait une sortie, la preuve, ils sont en vie, commenta banalement Jack.

- Heureusement pour vous, effectivement, qu'on n'ait pas à ajouter le meurtre d'un flic à la liste ! lança Novak.

Jack ne réagit pas, restant là à les regarder. Il semblait plutôt passif et attentiste, comme s'il savait que tout était déjà joué. Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. Mais, même devant les preuves les plus flagrantes, il y avait toujours des criminels qui se croyaient assez malins pour nier l'évidence, inventer des histoires farfelues ou jouer la provocation. Apparemment, Jack était résigné, et expliquait les choses avec banalité et naïveté.

- Vous avez eu la bonne idée de voler leurs montres, reprit Ramirez. Montres que l'on a retrouvées à votre domicile. Par conséquent, reconnaissez-vous avoir agressé Monsieur et Madame Castle dans la cave du manoir Tudor ?

Jack jeta un œil à son avocat, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Oui.

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Accusation suivante, Ramirez s'il vous plaît, enchaîna Novak, pressé d'en finir.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez la fâcheuse habitude de vous introduire au sein du Manoir Tudor. Votre ADN a été trouvé dans les salles en travaux de l'aile Est.

- Mon ADN ?

- Oui, vous vous souvenez qu'on a relevé un échantillon de votre ADN cette nuit ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'on a retrouvé votre ADN sur un morceau de sandwich trouvé au troisième étage du manoir. Que faisiez-vous là-haut ?

- J'attendais juste qu'il soit assez tard pour aller retrouver ma copine, Eleanor, expliqua-t-il simplement. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache.

- Parlons-en, justement, de votre copine, continua Novak. Eleanor est en ce moment même à l'hôpital, parce que vous, son petit-ami, lui avez tiré une balle dans le ventre.

- Elle va bien ? l'interrompit Jack, l'air réellement soucieux.

- A votre avis ? Est-ce qu'on va bien avec une balle dans le ventre ? fit Novak avec sarcasme.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- Ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions, Jack. Pourquoi avoir tiré sur Eleanor Peacok ?

- Une dispute d'amoureux qui a mal tourné. Vous savez ce que c'est, le ton monte et …

- Non, désolé, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je n'ai jamais tiré sur une femme moi, Jack.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je n'ai même pas vu que le coup partait ! lança-t-il comme si cette excuse allait suffire.

- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? demanda Ramirez.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Jack.

- Oh si ça nous regarde justement ! Elle ne voulait plus vous aider ? insista Novak.

Novak n'avait pas encore pu interroger Eleanor Peacok. Comme depuis le début de ces deux enquêtes, il était débordé. Les renforts qui étaient venus pour retrouver les Castle et la petite Amy étaient repartis, maintenant que la crise était passée. Il n'avait plus que son équipe habituelle. A savoir O'Connor et Sullivan, en train d'interroger Spencer pour l'affaire Joshua Black. Et Ramirez. Il enverrait O'Connor et Sullivan au manoir quand ils en auraient fini avec le majordome pour récupérer cet ordinateur qu'avaient trouvé ses collègues new-yorkais, décidément redoutables d'efficacité, et pour interroger Amy Tudor, et par la même occasion ramener sa grand-mère, Margareth, au poste. Il avait chargé ses collègues d'aller parler à Emily Price, et se réjouissait de leur présence, car il se demandait bien comment il aurait pu faire front sans eux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas des crimes tous les jours à Cape Cod.

- M'aider ? A faire quoi ? s'étonna Jack, prenant un air innocent.

- A trouver votre trésor. Elle vous a aidé non ? A voler cette petite clé dans le coffre de Monsieur Tudor, fit Novak, en exhibant le sachet plastique contenant le triangle métallique.

- Parce qu'après les coups et blessures, qui plus est contre un flic, l'entrée par effraction, la tentative d'homicide sur la personne d'Eleanor, on en arrive au chef d'accusation suivant. Le vol ! lança Ramirez.

- Il n'y a pas eu effraction. Je suis entrée par un tunnel dont l'accès est ouvert à tous, expliqua Jack.

- Vous avez réponse à tout vous ? Et le vol ? Ce truc est tombé dans votre poche tout seul ?

- Non. Ça je l'ai pris.

- Tout seul ?

- Ben oui, tout seul, pas besoin d'aide pour ça.

- Et la caméra ? Vous l'avez prise où ? demanda Ramirez.

- Elle ne servait à rien, elle traînait dans un bureau, répondit Jack, esquivant la question.

- Je ne vous demande pas si elle servait à quelque chose, mais où vous l'avez volée ? insista Ramirez.

- Je l'ai empruntée. J'allais la rendre, expliqua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- Vous foutez de moi ou vous êtes vraiment débile ? s'agaça Novak.

- A quoi vous a servi cette caméra ? reprit Ramirez.

- Je l'ai mise dans la chambre de Monsieur Tudor pour filmer le code de son coffre.

- Comment saviez-vous où était sa chambre ?

- Je connais le manoir par cœur. Pendant qu'ils dorment, moi je me balade.

- C'est rassurant …

Jack avouait facilement les choses, et son avocat ne réagissait pas. Certes, ils avaient des preuves accablantes, mais Jack ne s'offusquait pas de répondre, à sa façon certes, mais il était très coopératif.

- Et si on en revenait à Eleanor ? Pourquoi le coup est-il parti tout seul ? demanda Ramirez.

- Elle ne voulait pas m'accompagner, c'est tout. On s'est bagarrés.

- Vous avez un permis pour port d'arme ?

- Non. Mon grand-père en avait un, alors, expliqua Jack.

- Ça nous fait une belle jambe. Votre grand-père. On rajoute donc port d'arme non autorisé, répondit Novak.

- Terminons par l'enlèvement d'enfant, reprit Ramirez.

- Je ne l'ai pas enlevée, répondit immédiatement Jack.

- Vous appelez ça comment vous ? Parce que prendre une fillette de trois ans de force à son domicile et l'emmener avec soi en pleine nuit loin de sa famille, ça s'appelle un enlèvement.

- Oui, mais je vous ai appelé pour que vous la récupériez.

- Oui, donc c'est comme pour la caméra que vous n'avez pas volée. Vous alliez rendre la petite, donc vous ne l'avez pas enlevée ! s'écria Novak, exaspéré.

- La lampe-torche et la couverture étaient à vous ?

- La lampe oui. La couverture était déjà dans le phare.

- Déjà dans le phare ?

- Oui. Il y a des clochards qui doivent squatter là-bas. C'est ouvert …

Les experts n'avaient pas trouvé d'empreinte sur la lampe-torche, mais par contre plusieurs cheveux, courts, emmêlés dans la couverture, qui avaient révélé un ADN masculin. Et cette fois ce n'était pas celui de Jack. Son explication était néanmoins tout à fait plausible.

- Ramirez, on oublie quelque chose ?

- Non. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Puisque Jack reconnaît les faits.

- Avez-vous agi seul ? reprit Novak, repensant à certaines possibilités évoquées par le lieutenant Beckett.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez le révérend Oliver ? continua Novak.

- C'est un ami d'enfance.

- Votre ami vous a balancé pourtant ? Quand on n'avait encore aucun nom, il nous a donné le vôtre. Etrange non ? fit remarquer Novak, avec ironie.

- Il y a des hauts et des bas dans toute amitié. Oliver ne pensait sûrement pas à mal, expliqua-t-il placidement.

- Drôle d'ami quand même. Dites-moi, Jack, pouvez-vous me parler un peu de William Brewster ? enchaîna Novak.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est vous qui connaissez très bien cet homme, puisqu'il vous a permis de déchiffrer les énigmes.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours d'histoire non plus.

- Lieutenant, puis-je savoir quel est le lien avec les faits dont sont accusés mon client ? le coupa l'avocat, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

- Combien d'enfants avaient William Brewster, Jack ? insista Novak, ignorant la question de l'avocat.

- Six.

- Bien. Question suivante. Leurs prénoms s'il vous plaît ?

- Jonathan. Amour. Patience. Crainte. Il y en a un qui est mort bébé, je ne connais pas son nom.

- Et le dernier ? Ou la dernière ?

- Je ne sais plus, répondit calmement Jack.

- Pourtant vous avez dû chercher un indice sur sa tombe, fit remarquer Ramirez.

- Oui, mais je ne me souviens plus.

- Vous avez une bien petite mémoire. Dernière question. Le révérend Oliver était-il au courant de ce que vous trafiquiez ?

- Non, mentit sans hésitation Jack. C'est un révérend …

- Lieutenant, si vous en avez fini, on va s'arrêter là. Mon client a reconnu les faits, l'interrompit l'avocat.

- En effet. On va vous reconduire en cellule. Il se peut qu'on ait encore des questions à vous poser dans la journée, conclut Novak.

- Nous avons une requête, ajouta l'avocat.

- Une requête ? Vous pensez être en mesure de négocier quelque chose au vu de la liste des accusations ? s'étonna Novak en les regardant l'un et l'autre, d'un air sidéré.

- Mon client a des informations qui pourraient vous être utiles, poursuivit l'avocat.

- Utiles pour ?

- Elucider un meurtre non résolu, expliqua simplement l'avocat.

- Lequel ? demanda Novak, par curiosité.

- Joshua Black. Mon client sait qui l'a tué.


	19. Chapter 36-37

**Chapitre 36**

_Hôpital de Barnstable, 10h30._

Rick et Kate avaient à peine pris le temps d'avaler un café, avant de partir pour l'hôpital de Barnstable où Emily Price, d'après Novak, devait se trouver au chevet de son amie Eleanor. Gates était restée au manoir dans l'attente des officiers qui viendraient récupérer l'ordinateur et interroger Amy.

Novak voulait qu'ils sondent en priorité l'implication d'Eleanor Peacok aux côtés de Jack, puisque la jeune femme était réveillée et apte à leur parler d'après les médecins. Alors qu'ils étaient en route, il leur avait fait un rapide compte-rendu des dires de Jack par téléphone. Celui-ci niait toute implication d'Eleanor ou du révérend Oliver, mais n'avait pas l'air complètement au point sur l'explication des énigmes. Novak leur avait également fait part du fait que Jack souhaitait passer un accord avec eux, prétextant connaître l'assassin de Joshua Black. Bien entendu, il avait décliné l'offre. Il était hors de question pour lui que Jack obtienne une réduction de peine. Il avait néanmoins été surpris, d'une part qu'il sache que Joshua avait été tué, d'autre part qu'il puisse connaître le nom du meurtrier. Mais son avocat avait empêché toute question à ce sujet tant que l'accord ne serait pas passé. Beckett lui avait dit qu'il avait bien fait de refuser cet accord, car pour l'instant, ils avaient encore les moyens de trouver qui était le meurtrier par eux-mêmes.

A l'accueil, l'infirmière les orienta vers la chambre d'Eleanor Peacok, leur expliquant que la jeune femme était tirée d'affaire et qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. Les médecins avaient dû pratiquer une ablation de la vésicule biliaire, mais avaient réussi à réparer les autres lésions internes, sans dommage.

Quand ils entrèrent, Eleanor les dévisagea avec étonnement, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à de la visite, du moins pas à la leur. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, sûrement Emily Price, était installée dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle posa aussi sur eux des yeux curieux, se demandant qui ils étaient. Eleanor, allongée sous le drap et la couverture, n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvaise forme, malgré son teint pâle. Elle fit les présentations et les remercia sincèrement de l'avoir sauvée la veille, et d'être restés auprès d'elle. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas venus que pour prendre des nouvelles de son état de santé.

- Eleanor, on doit vous poser des questions. C'est très important, commença Kate.

- Je vais peut-être vous laisser dans ce cas, fit gentiment Emily Price, en se levant du fauteuil.

- Non, restez, Madame. Nous aurons aussi besoin de vous interroger ensuite.

- Très bien, répondit-t-elle avec étonnement, et un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix, en se rasseyant.

- Eleanor, votre petit-ami Jack a été arrêté cette nuit, annonça Kate.

Eleanor accueillit la nouvelle avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux, mais surtout un air résigné, et peu étonné.

- Vous saviez qu'il avait enlevé Amy ? continua Beckett.

Elle les regarda cette fois-ci avec des yeux stupéfaits. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'arrestation de Jack soit liée à leur agression ou au cambriolage, mais pas à la petite Amy.

- Mon Dieu ! Mais … elle va bien ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la petite. Dans quel contexte voyiez-vous Jack ? reprit Kate.

- On sortait le samedi soir et le dimanche bien souvent. Et il venait aussi en manoir, en cachette.

- Comment faisait-il ? demanda Kate, qui connaissait la réponse mais voulait vérifier que les dires de la cuisinière corroboraient ceux de Jack.

- Il passait par les passages secrets, et venait tard le soir quand tout le monde était couché.

- Faisait-il autre chose que venir vous voir ? poursuivit Rick.

- Je l'ignore, mentit Eleanor.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de protéger Jack, mais pas l'intention non plus de tomber avec lui. Après tout, elle l'avait à peine aidé, et n'était en rien mêlée à l'agression des Castle ou à l'enlèvement d'Amy.

- Jack a volé une sorte de clé dans le coffre de Monsieur Tudor. Etiez-vous au courant ? demanda Kate.

- Je l'ai su après seulement, expliqua Eleanor. Il l'avait dans la main quand on s'est disputés dans ma chambre.

- Vous ne l'avez pas aidé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? insista Rick.

- Bien-sûr que non ! Je tiens trop à ma place au sein du manoir, et Monsieur Tudor me faisait confiance. Jamais je n'aurais aidé Jack.

- Mais vous l'aimez non ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui.

- Parfois par amour, on fait des choses insensées …, suggéra Kate.

- Je ne l'ai pas aidé, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

Rick et Kate échangèrent un regard furtif. L'un comme l'autre avait un doute. Si Jack venait fréquemment voir Eleanor au manoir, ils s'étonnaient qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais ils n'avaient pas de preuve de son implication.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputée avec lui hier soir ? reprit Rick.

- Il voulait que je parte avec lui sur son bateau, quand il aurait trouvé le trésor, répondit-elle simplement.

- Vous saviez donc qu'il cherchait le trésor ?

- Oui, bien-sûr.

- Jack et Oliver cherchent le trésor depuis qu'ils sont mômes, ajouta Emily. Ils nous cassent assez les pieds avec ça depuis des années.

- Oui, j'en avais par-dessus la tête d'entendre parler de ce trésor qui n'existe peut-être même pas, continua Eleanor, en soupirant.

Les deux femmes avaient l'air sincères sur le fait que l'obsession de la quête du trésor de leurs compagnons puisse être exaspérante. Et Kate comprenait tout à fait leur position.

- Vous saviez que Jack était notre agresseur l'autre nuit dans la cave ? continua Kate, changeant de sujet.

Eleanor baissa les yeux, n'osant pas répondre.

- Eleanor ? Le saviez-vous ? insista Rick.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'après, quand vous aviez déjà disparu, avoua-t-elle doucement, mais …

- Vous apprenez toujours les méfaits de votre petit-ami après coup alors si on vous écoute, la coupa Kate.

- Je … oui …, balbutia-t-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien. Jack ne me dit pas tout, vous savez. Et je l'ai supplié de me dire où vous étiez pour qu'on vous retrouve mais …

- Si vous vouliez tant nous aider, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à la police ? demanda Rick sèchement en la dévisageant.

- Parce que mon casier est vierge depuis dix ans, je ne voulais plus être mêlée aux histoires de Jack, avoua-t-elle.

- Et bien vous y êtes mêlée quand même, Eleanor. On aurait pu mourir dans ce tunnel ! s'exclama Kate, en haussant le ton.

- Jack me disait qu'il y avait une sortie et que vous ne risquiez rien.

Rick et Kate préférèrent ne pas relever cette dernière remarque, tant Eleanor commençait à les agacer. Plus l'interrogatoire avançait, plus ils avaient l'impression qu'elle relativisait sa connaissance des faits. Et de toute façon, elle était complice de Jack en n'ayant pas signalé qu'il était leur agresseur alors même que la police l'avait interrogée le jour de leur disparition.

- Jack a-t-il tué Joshua ? enchaîna Kate, sans transition, cherchant à provoquer Eleanor et à tester ses réactions.

- Joshua ? Mais … vous êtes fous ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air horrifiée par cette insinuation. Joshua s'est suicidé.

- Joshua a été tué, affirma Kate. Je réitère donc ma question : Jack a-t-il tué Joshua ?

- Mais non ! Jack n'est pas un tueur. Son truc c'est de cambrioler, il n'a jamais fait de mal à ….

- Il m'a juste fracassé le crâne, a blessé mon mari et vous a tiré une balle dans le ventre. Mais à part ça, il n'est pas violent ? s'agaça Kate.

Rick n'ajouta rien, sentant que Kate commençait à perdre patience. Emily n'en menait pas large. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant d'écouter, mais avait l'air effrayée par le contenu de leur discussion, comme si elle découvrait les événements.

- Non, mais … je … Il n'aurait pas tué Joshua … pas volontairement, poursuivit Eleanor.

- Et involontairement ? Un petit coup sur la tête ? fit Rick, sarcastique.

- C'est moi qui lui ai appris que Joshua s'était suicidé, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il a eu l'air surpris. Et il a dit que …., commença-t-elle.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? insista Kate.

Eleanor hésita à répondre, sentant qu'elle risquait d'incriminer Jack. Elle ne savait rien concernant la mort de Joshua, mais elle n'imaginait pas Jack tuer quelqu'un. Mais de toute façon, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait pas à le protéger.

- Il a dit que Joshua fouinait partout.

- Et vous pensez toujours qu'il n'y est pour rien ? s'étonna Kate, en lui lançant des yeux furieux.

- Où fouinait Joshua ? demanda Rick.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne m'intéressais pas à ce que faisait Joshua.

- Et vous Emily ? continua Kate, en se tournant vers la femme, qui, le visage livide, se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Moi ? fit-elle doucement, osant à peine répondre.

Kate sentit dès ses premiers mots qu'Emily n'avait probablement rien à voir avec tout ça. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle commença par bredouiller qu'elle ne savait même pas qui était Joshua, et qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au manoir depuis plus de vingt ans.

- C'est étrange …, fit Kate, car il se trouve que plusieurs mails, trois exactement, ont été envoyés à Joshua Black depuis votre domicile au cours des dernières semaines.

- Depuis chez moi ? répondit-elle, stupéfaite.

- Oui. Les adresses IP ne mentent pas.

- Mais c'est impossible, je vous jure, affirma-t-elle, je ne sais pas qui est Joshua Black. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé ni de vive voix, ni par mail.

- Qui a accès à votre ordinateur ?

- Mon fils, c'est tout. Mais il a dix ans, il …

- Qui d'autre ? enchaîna Rick.

- Personne. Enfin, il y a bien des amis qui passent à la maison parfois, et la jeune fille qui garde Jacob de temps en temps. Mais ils n'utilisent pas mon ordinateur.

- Et votre ex-mari ?

- Oliver ? Il n'entre jamais chez moi.

- Même quand il vient voir votre fils ?

- Oui. Il le récupère dans le jardin quand il vient le chercher, ou alors je lui dépose.

- Il a les clés de chez vous ?

- Non. Mais vous croyez qu'Oliver a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Jacob a-t-il des clés personnelles ? enchaîna Kate, sans répondre à sa question.

- Oui. Il a son jeu de clés.

- Très bien.

- Oliver aurait pu aider Jack à résoudre les énigmes ? continua Rick.

- Oui, bien-sûr. Ils sont amis depuis toujours.

- Que seraient-ils prêts à faire l'un pour l'autre ?

- Beaucoup de choses. Mais Oliver est révérend ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il ne ferait rien qui aille à l'encontre de ses convictions !

- Même pour un trésor dont il rêve depuis toujours ?

- Vous avez vu Oliver ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Ce n'était pas ma question. De quoi serait capable Oliver pour ce trésor ?

- Il est obsédé par ce trésor. C'est à cause de ça qu'on s'est séparés. Il devenait fou avec ça. Il passait des nuits à étudier des cartes, des plans, à lire des bouquins. Mais j'ai été mariée près de vingt ans avec lui, je le connais bien.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 13 heures.<span>_

Quand ils étaient rentrés de Barnstable, tout au manoir semblait partir à vau l'eau. Gates leur avait raconté comment les officiers Sullivan et O'Connor étaient venus chercher Margareth Tudor pour la ramener au poste et procéder à son interrogatoire suite aux révélations officielles de Spencer. Devant Monsieur Tudor qui assistait à la scène, les policiers avaient bien tenté de relativiser les choses, et d'expliquer que c'était la routine dans pareille affaire. Mais Philip, ignorant le rôle joué par sa femme, était monté sur ses grands chevaux ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse l'interroger comme une vulgaire criminelle. Margareth avait réagi avec calme, faisant preuve d'un aplomb redoutable. Elle avait essayé de calmer la colère de son époux, lui disant que si elle pouvait aider à trouver qui avait tué Joshua elle le ferait volontiers. Finalement, tous deux étaient partis avec les officiers pour le poste à Brewster. Ces derniers avaient auparavant tenté d'interroger Amy, qui n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires, s'enfermant dans le mutisme et refusant de dire quoi que ce soit aux policiers. Ils n'avaient pas insisté, ayant de toute façon, les aveux de Jack Mustard.

En passant devant le grand salon, Rick et Kate avaient aperçu Savannah et Wyatt, qui mangeaient des sandwichs, l'air un peu perdus au milieu de tout ce grabuge, et Rose, seule rescapée à bord du navire, qui tentait comme elle le pouvait de s'occuper de ses hôtes. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour leur parler, d'abord parce qu'ils devaient retrouver Gates pour faire le point, ensuite parce qu'ils avaient faim, et voulaient se retrouver au calme.

Ils étaient maintenant attablés dans leur chambre, et, tout en mangeant les encas qu'ils avaient achetés avant de rentrer, ils avaient expliqué au Capitaine Gates ce qu'ils avaient appris suite à l'interrogatoire d'Emily Price et Eleanor.

Ils avaient beau tourner les choses dans tous les sens, ils en arrivaient à la conclusion que ce n'était pas Jack qui avait frappé Joshua, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait dit savoir qui était le tueur. Ils avaient titillé Eleanor à ce sujet pour tenter d'en apprendre davantage, mais au final, Eleanor comme Emily avaient l'air de réellement ignorer l'existence d'un lien entre Joshua et leurs compagnons respectifs. Si Jack disait vrai, et il disait sûrement vrai, étant donné que c'était sa seule chance d'espérer réduire sa peine, alors il ne pouvait pas être l'agresseur de Joshua. Par contre, à force de traîner dans les passages secrets du manoir, il avait très bien pu voir ou entendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui expliquerait qu'il essaie de jouer là-dessus pour obtenir une réduction de peine. Le plus simple aurait été qu'ils concluent un accord avec lui. Gates avait suggéré cette éventualité, mais pour Rick comme pour Kate, il était hors de question de négocier, après ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. De plus, ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quelle information disposait Jack. Ce n'était pas le nom de l'agresseur qu'il leur fallait, mais des preuves irréfutables. Et la parole de Jack était très loin d'être irréfutable.

Il ne restait donc plus que Margareth sur la liste de leurs suspects. Margareth, contre laquelle, ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre preuve. Il leur fallait attendre l'expertise concernant l'ordinateur de Joshua, et son interrogatoire. Restait aussi à éclaircir le mystère du révérend Oliver. Tous trois étaient persuadés que ce révérend n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air. Il pouvait très bien s'être introduit chez son ex-femme grâce aux clés de son fils, et avoir volontairement envoyé les mails depuis chez elle. Une telle chose impliquerait une préméditation et même un certain machiavélisme, dans tous les cas, un comportement en totale opposition avec l'attitude attendue d'un révérend. D'autres éléments étaient troublants, comme le fait qu'il ait quasiment dénoncé son ami, très facilement, et que ce dernier ne s'en soit pas offusqué plus que ça lors de son audition. Ou encore le fait qu'il ait relativisé sa quête du trésor, alors que sa femme avait divorcé justement à cause de son obsession.. Au terme de leur discussion, le révérend Oliver venait donc rejoindre Margareth Tudor sur la liste des suspects. Ils avaient pour point commun de n'avoir à leur encontre aucune preuve concrète. Mais Jack savait qui était le tueur a priori. Balancerait-il Oliver s'il savait qu'il avait frappé Joshua juste pour gagner quelques mois de réduction de peine ? Sacrifierait-il son amitié ? Ou bien était-ce Margareth qu'il était prêt à dénoncer ? Difficile à dire.

_Une heure plus tard_

Gates s'était absentée pour passer plusieurs appels. Depuis son absence du poste, elle était harcelée de coups de fils. Pas facile de gérer un commissariat à distance. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Jack Mustard avait été arrêté, et que tout danger semblait écarté, elle envisageait de rentrer rapidement, peut-être dès la fin d'après-midi. Elle pouvait difficilement rester éloignée plus longtemps du poste.

Avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Gates avait donné à Kate une copie du dossier de l'affaire Joshua Black, transmise par Novak, via ses officiers, afin qu'ils puissent avoir le détail de l'interrogatoire de Spencer, de l'autopsie de Joshua Black, et des différentes analyses réalisées.

Kate s'était donc confortablement installée sur le lit, pour se plonger dans la lecture du dossier, tandis que Rick, assis à ses côtés, feuilletait son livre fétiche, bien décidé à trouver le sens de la dernière énigme. « Nous fûmes quarante-et-un. Là est le trésor. » Pour commencer, Rick chercha dans la table des matières si le chiffre quarante-et-un apparaissait quelque part, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il entreprit donc de parcourir les pages qui lui semblaient les plus opportunes, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une information. Au bout de quelques minutes, il posa son livre de dépit. Kate releva la tête de ses documents, constatant son air déconfit.

- Tu ne trouves rien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. C'est agaçant …

- Ce n'est pas grave si on ne trouve pas ce trésor, Castle. Gates a raison.

- Ce n'est pas grave … peut-être, mais il faut que je le trouve. Quarante-et-un … Quarante-et-un quoi ?

- Voleurs ? suggéra Kate, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle … C'est Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs ! Pas quarante-et-un.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es vraiment nulle pour la chasse au trésor ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Je ne chasse pas les trésors mais les méchants moi !

- Et ça donne quoi ta chasse aux méchants ? Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant toute la paperasse éparpillée sur le dessus de lit.

- Non. Rien de particulier. Spencer s'est contenté de répéter ce qu'on savait déjà.

- Le pauvre …, soupira Rick.

- Le pauvre ? Je l'aime bien moi-aussi, mais il a quand même balancé un gars vivant par-dessus le balcon.

Il ne le savait pas, répondit Rick, prenant sa défense.

- Il a voulu dissimuler un meurtre. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Il est amoureux, on peut l'excuser, poursuivit Rick, en s'adossant à la tête de lit.

- Quand je pense que tu ne l'aimais pas, et maintenant, tu lui trouves des excuses, sourit Kate.

- Oui, parce qu'à sa place j'aurais agi comme lui.

- C'est rassurant … d'être mariée à un délinquant potentiel ! lança-t-elle en riant.

- Tu devrais trouver ça romantique !

- Romantique certes mais complètement fou …

- Parce que si tu croyais que j'avais commis un meurtre, tu ne chercherais pas à me protéger toi ?

- Tu ne commettrais pas de meurtre, affirma-t-elle, catégorique.

- Mais tu pourrais le croire.

Elle posa sa liasse de papiers, et s'approcha un peu plus de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- On m'a déjà laissé entendre que tu avais commis un meurtre, mais je ne l'ai pas cru, non ? fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais si jamais …, insista-t-il.

- Oh arrête avec tes « si » …, soupira-t-elle. Je vais te dire, si tu commettais un meurtre, vraiment, je t'enverrai moi-même en prison.

- Sérieusement ? En prison ? s'étonna-t-il en la dévisageant pour tenter de lire dans ses yeux.

- Je suis flic, Castle !

Elle riait intérieurement de pouvoir, comme souvent, lui laisser croire n'importe quoi.

- Mais je suis ton mari, s'indigna-t-il.

- Mari ou pas, je ne fais pas d'exception. Je me ferais un plaisir de te menotter de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois !

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps devant son air dépité, si bien qu'il finit par comprendre qu'elle plaisantait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais te voir en prison. On pourrait même faire des trucs coquins au parloir, fit-elle rieuse, en approchant son visage du sien pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est tentant … Je vais peut-être essayer de tuer quelqu'un tout compte fait …, ajouta-t-il l'air songeur.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle le regarda tout à coup plus sérieusement, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Si tu tuais quelqu'un …, reprit-elle, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, rassure-moi ?

- Non, répondit-il avec un sourire, savourant la douceur de ses doigts caressant ses cheveux. Enfin … pas volontairement … à moins que … peut-être si quelqu'un …

- Tu ne peux pas juste dire « non » ? Et évitez-les « si » …

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr à 100 % en fait …, répondit-il en réfléchissant.

- Toujours aussi rassurant, sourit-elle. Donc si tu tuais quelqu'un, ce qui arrivera peut-être un jour apparemment, je réagirais avec mon cœur. Et mon cœur est à toi.

Il resta presque interdit devant une si jolie réponse, alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Tu es rassuré ? fit-elle avec un sourire en se redressant.

- Tout à fait. Tu es aussi romantique et folle que moi !

Elle sourit.

- Tu devrais monter voir Violet pour ton énigme, suggéra-t-elle en reprenant sa liasse de documents.

- Voilà une bonne idée. J'y vais. Tu restes là ?

- Oui. Je vais finir de lire ce dossier. Et puis Gates ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Ok, répondit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la porte, tandis que déjà elle s'était replongée dans sa lecture. Il lui jeta un regard furtif, saisissant cette image d'elle qu'il aimait tant. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, elle avait retrouvé son air concentré et sérieux, celui qu'il connaissait par cœur, pour l'avoir tant de fois contemplé au commissariat.

- Kate …, fit-il, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle releva les yeux, et sourit.

- Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Son sourire s'élargit, et son regard s'emplit de tendresse.

- Moi-aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

_Suite de Violet Tudor, 14h30_

Quand Rick avait frappé à la porte de la chambre de Violet, celle-ci avait ouvert immédiatement, le saluant à voix basse, avant de le faire entrer. Amy était en train de faire la sieste, et il ne fallait pas la réveiller après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Rick remarqua tout de suite combien Violet avait l'air abattue. Si les jours précédents, elle avait semblé s'ouvrir davantage, aujourd'hui, son visage reflétait toute sa tristesse.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour Amy hier, commença-t-elle après l'avoir fait asseoir.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Elle est fatiguée surtout.

- Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas voulu parler aux officiers de police ?

- Non. Je crois qu'elle avait peur, tout simplement. Et comme elle est un peu tête de mule, il n'y a pas eu moyen de la faire parler, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- De toute façon, cet homme va être condamné. Il y a bien assez de preuves contre lui.

- Et pour Spencer ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant son air triste.

- On va trouver qui est responsable de la mort de Joshua, et cela permettra sans doute de relativiser le rôle de Spencer, expliqua Rick, tentant d'apaiser ses craintes.

- Mais il va aller en prison ?

- Je voudrais vous rassurer, et vous dire que non. Mais je n'en sais rien, fut forcé de reconnaître Rick.

- On vient juste de se retrouver, et je venais de lui dire pour Amy …

Rick n'osa pas poser la question, mais comprit entre les mots qu'Amy était la fille de Spencer.

- Maintenant, tout est fichu …

- Mais non, Violet. Spencer ne va pas passer sa vie en prison. Vous allez prendre un nouveau départ.

- Vous croyez ? demanda tristement Violet, cherchant du réconfort.

- Mais bien-sûr. Spencer vous aime de tout son cœur. Il a fait ça pour vous. Que ce soit bien ou mal, il l'a fait pour vous. Et c'est tout ce qui doit compter pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

- Il a besoin que vous soyez-là pour lui, affirma-t-il simplement.

- Je serai là pour lui. Mais je vous embête avec mes histoires.

- Vous ne m'embêtez pas. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, répondit gentiment Rick.

- Vous aviez besoin de mon aide peut-être ?

- Oui. Dans le phare de Nauset, on a trouvé une nouvelle énigme, et cela m'intéresserait d'en comprendre le sens, expliqua-t-il.

- Si je peux vous aider. Dites-moi.

- « Nous fûmes quarante-et-un. Là est le trésor. »

- Les quarante-et-un pères pèlerins qui ont signé le _Mayflower Compact_, répondit Violet comme une évidence, William Brewster en faisait partie.

Elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire de pacte signé par les premiers immigrants, qui avait servi de base à la constitution américaine.

- Comment vous interpréteriez cette énigme alors ? demanda Rick, comptant sur sa connaissance pointue de l'histoire de la région.

- Il y a une copie du texte original rédigée par William Bradford, un des signataires, qui est conservée dans un coffre de la Bibliothèque d'Etat à Boston. Peut-être qu'il y a un élément sur ce document qui mène au trésor, expliqua-t-elle.

- William Brewster avait connaissance de cette copie ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais Bradford et lui vivaient tous deux à Plymouth à la même époque.

- Ce document est consultable ? se renseigna Rick.

- Oui, mais il faut faire une requête spéciale pour demander une autorisation.

- Et s'il fallait chercher une explication en étudiant les quarante-et-un pères pèlerins qui ont signé ?

- Ça me paraît complexe. Après leur arrivée sur la presqu'île, ils se sont dispersés. Tous ne sont pas restés en contact les uns avec les autres. Je ne vois pas quel lien ils pourraient tous avoir qui mènerait au trésor.

- Merci beaucoup en tout cas, fit Rick.

- Si vous voulez, je peux aller à Boston cet après-midi et consulter le document pour vous.

- Vous pourriez faire ça ?

- Oui. Bien-sûr. J'ai accès à tous les documents sans problème, étant donné les recherches que j'ai déjà effectuées, expliqua Violet.

- Ce serait vraiment génial.

- J'irai tout à l'heure alors. Si je peux vous aider, après tout ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vous garantis pas de trouver quelque chose, mais je vais essayer.

- C'est très gentil. Je vais vous donner mon numéro au cas où.

Au même moment, la petite Amy arriva en gambadant depuis sa chambre, son doudou à la main et son pouce dans la bouche. Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère dans le canapé et esquissa un sourire à l'intention de Rick.

- Dis bonjour Amy s'il te plaît, lui fit Violet gentiment.

- Bonjour, Rick, dit la fillette avec un sourire.

- Bonjour ma puce. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Où elle est ton amoureuse ? demanda Amy.

- Elle est restée dans notre chambre. Elle travaille.

- Elle fait quoi comme travail ? continua Amy, curieuse.

- Elle cherche à attraper les méchants. Elle est policière, expliqua Rick.

- Comme ceux qui sont venus ?

- Un peu pareil, oui.

- Policier c'est pas un travail de fille. C'est que les garçons !

- Non, sourit Rick, les filles peuvent aussi arrêter les voleurs et les méchants … Et mon amoureuse est super forte en plus.

- Elle a arrêté les messieurs du phare alors ? demanda Amy.

- Les messieurs ? s'étonna Rick, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

- Oui.

- Il y en avait plusieurs ?

- Oui.

Cette révélation le stupéfia, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Amy fabule. Elle s'exprimait avec toute son innocence, n'anticipant pas les conséquences des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cette spontanéité, qui était le propre des jeunes enfants, venait de donner une nouvelle tournure à cette affaire qu'ils pensaient bouclée. Jack n'avait donc pas agi seul.

- Combien de messieurs ? demanda Rick, réalisant que la petite ne savait peut-être pas compter.

- Un monsieur et un autre monsieur, répondit Amy en levant l'un après l'autre son pouce puis son index, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

Il sourit à l'air concentré que son petit visage avait pris. Non seulement, Amy était adorable, mais en plus, elle était sacrément futée et dégourdie.

- Tu voudrais bien me raconter un peu ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Rick.

La petite se tourna vers sa maman, comme pour requérir son approbation.

- Vas-y, raconte, lui fit-elle doucement, l'encourageant d'un sourire.

- Je t'écoute, Amy, ajouta Rick.

- J'ai marché avec le fantôme du manoir entre les murs, commença Amy.

- Le fantôme du manoir ? Ne me dis pas que tu as eu la chance de le rencontrer ? s'extasia Rick.

- Si ! s'exclama fièrement la fillette.

- Et tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Un peu. Mais c'était un gentil fantôme. Et en plus, il avait une grosse barbe !

- Eh bien ! C'est un sacré fantôme ça. Il t'a emmené dans le phare ?

- Oui. Et j'avais froid.

- Et l'autre monsieur il était dans le phare ?

- A côté du phare. Dans une voiture. Il était gentil.

- Ce n'était pas un fantôme ?

- Non.

- Tu l'avais déjà vu ?

- Oui.

- Tu connais son nom ?

- Non.

- Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Je ne dois pas le dire, répondit la fillette.

- Il t'a dit de ne pas le dire ?

- Oui. Il a dit qu'il faut promettre, affirma Amy.

- Et tu as promis ?

- Oui.

Immédiatement, Rick pensa au révérend Oliver. Amy le connaissait, et il avait toutes les raisons du monde, à la fois d'avoir agi avec Jack, et d'avoir été gentil avec la fillette. Même le révérend le plus machiavélique qui soit ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à une enfant. Pas dans son monde en tout cas.

- Quand tu vois ce monsieur d'habitude, avec qui es-tu ? Avec la maîtresse ? Tes copines ? Ta maman ? demanda Rick.

- Avec maman. Papy et Mamie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce monsieur ?

- Il parle. Et il chante aussi. Dans l'église.

- D'accord. Super Amy.

- Ton amoureuse va arrêter les messieurs ?

- Oui. Tous les deux. Grâce à toi.

Violet, qui venait de comprendre en même temps que Rick que le révérend Oliver était impliqué, lui lança un regard horrifié, ne pouvant s'imaginer que ce si gentil révérend qui prêchait la bonne parole tous les dimanches, ait pu se retrouver mêlé à l'enlèvement de sa fille.

* * *

><p><span><em>Commissariat de Brewster, 14h30<em>

Margareth Tudor se trouvait face à eux dans la salle d'interrogatoire, pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une audition en tant que témoin. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les choses lui avaient été présentées. Elle semblait sereine, fidèle à elle-même, son visage ne reflétant pas la moindre émotion, ni positive ni négative. Son mari patientait dans le couloir, se demandant pourquoi elle était interrogée et pas lui. Il l'avait questionnée alors que la voiture de police les emmenait jusqu'au commissariat, mais Margareth avait fait mine d'ignorer de quoi il retournait, supposant que les policiers allaient de toute façon finir par interroger tout le monde. Novak abordait cet interrogatoire avec méfiance. D'après leurs suppositions, Margareth avait pu frapper Joshua, faire croire qu'il était mort ou l'avoir cru sincèrement, et avoir incité le majordome à maquiller le crime en suicide. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas trop en dire tout de suite, sachant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune preuve solide pour l'accuser de quoi que ce soit, mis à part la dissimulation de cadavre, suite à la déclaration de Spencer. Le portable de Joshua était toujours entre les mains des experts.

Margareth se doutait bien que si elle était là, c'était que Spencer avait parlé. Mais qu'avait-il dit à son sujet ? Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait, pas vraiment angoissée pour l'instant, mais fâchée qu'il ait pu l'impliquer. Elle était impatiente d'apprendre ce que le lieutenant Novak savait de sa participation au meurtre de Joshua.

- Madame Tudor, commença Novak, nous sommes désolés de vous importuner, mais il s'avère que nous avons plusieurs détails à éclaircir.

- Votre majordome nous a appris que vous aviez découvert le corps de Joshua vendredi soir dans le petit salon. Est-ce bien le cas ? demanda Ramirez.

- Malheureusement, oui … quelle tragédie …, répondit-elle, prenant un air quelque peu affligé.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Par amour pour mon mari, tout simplement.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Quand j'ai découvert ce pauvre Joshua, qui gisait sur le sol, j'ai paniqué, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai cru que peut-être Philip s'était disputé avec lui et …, enfin, vous savez …, j'ai voulu le protéger.

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour le protéger ? demanda Novak.

- J'ai appelé Spencer, qui est venu immédiatement.

Elle avait longuement réfléchi à la stratégie à adopter au cas où ce qui était en train de se produire arriverait. A savoir être soupçonnée d'avoir participé à la mise en scène du suicide. Pour l'instant, il ne semblait s'agir que de ça. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait appelé Spencer. Celui-ci était en garde-à-vue et son téléphone avait dû être analysé. C'était l'avantage d'être abreuvée de séries policières à la télévision, on ne manquait pas de connaissance sur le déroulement d'une enquête, ou, plus intéressant encore, sur les mille et une façons de tenter d'échapper à la justice.

Chacune de ses réponses ou de ses réactions avaient donc été savamment élaborées. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas niée avoir découvert le corps de Joshua, et reconnut donc les faits.

- Vous avez aidé Spencer à maquiller la mort de Joshua en suicide ? poursuivit Novak sans prendre de pincettes.

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! s'offusqua-t-elle, sachant très bien que pour ce fait, ils n'avaient aucune preuve, et que ce serait sa parole contre celle d'un majordome.

Novak garda pour lui, pour l'instant, le fait que Spencer leur avait expliqué qu'il avait agi seul pour déplacer le corps de Joshua, mais que Margareth avait surveillé les couloirs. Il voulait se garder une marge de manœuvre et tester les réactions de Margareth. Il avait beau la soupçonner d'être une manipulatrice hors pair, il avait du mal à lire dans son regard. Elle avait l'air peut-être un peu trop compatissante à l'égard de ce malheureux Joshua, alors que tout le monde avait décrit sa froideur, et son absence de larmes le jour de sa mort.

- Donc vous avez appelez Spencer, reprit Ramirez. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Je lui ai dit que Joshua était mort.

- Vous avez vérifié ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, mentit-elle.

- Joshua n'était pas mort, affirma Novak en la toisant du regard.

- Comment cela ? fit-elle mine de s'étonner.

- Le légiste est formel, Joshua n'était pas mort à ce moment-là. Il est mort des suites de la chute du balcon, expliqua Ramirez.

- Mais …

- Je réitère ma question. Avez-vous vérifié ?

- Oui, mentit-elle de nouveau. Il était mort. Il ne respirait pas. Je n'ai pas senti de pouls.

- Admettons que vous vous soyez trompée, fit Ramirez, sceptique. Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

- Spencer avait l'air paniqué. Il craignait que Violet ait pu se disputer avec Joshua. Il m'a dit de regagner ma chambre, et qu'il allait se charger du reste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait ensuite. J'ai découvert comme tout le monde le suicide de Joshua.

Novak s'étonna ensuite qu'après avoir constaté à quel point son mari était bouleversé, elle n'ait pas réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tué son fils, et donc qu'elle n'ait pas fini par révéler à la police ce qu'elle savait. Margareth expliqua, avec calme et précision, que bien-sûr, elle avait compris que son mari n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, mais que peut-être sa belle-fille était responsable. Elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas prendre le risque de revenir sur ses déclarations initiales. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas imaginé le moins du monde que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans sa demeure au vu de la performance du système de sécurité qui leur avait coûté une fortune.

- A aucun moment vous n'avez dit à votre mari que vous aimez au point de le couvrir s'il commettait un meurtre, que son fils ne s'était pas suicidé ?

- Joshua était mort, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Peut-être que Philip aurait pu se sentir un peu moins coupable.

- Son fils est mort, Philip se sent responsable de toute façon de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour lui.

Novak se fit la réflexion que cette femme avait réponse à tout. Mais une chose était sûre, il y avait chez elle quelque chose de désagréable, une espèce d'attitude insensible, qui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Elle expliquait les faits avec distance, ne 's'impliquant pas émotionnellement. Tout ce qu'elle disait était plausible, mais sonnait faux. De toute façon, elle était d'ores et déjà complice de dissimulation de cadavre, bien qu'elle minimise le rôle qu'elle avait joué.

Ramirez enchaîna ensuite sur le rendez-vous avec Joshua à minuit et demi dans le petit salon. Cette question-là aussi, elle l'avait anticipée. Elle expliqua que Joshua, d'après ses dires, s'était aperçu qu'elle entretenait une relation épisodique avec Spencer, et qu'il l'avait fait chanter, menaçant de tout révéler à son mari. C'est à ce sujet qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le jeune homme ce soir-là.

- Qu'aviez-vous prévu de lui dire ?

- J'allais lui dire que je n'avais pas peur de son chantage, et qu'il pouvait révéler à Philip ce que bon lui semblait. Mon mari m'a trompée pendant vingt ans, Lieutenant, et a eu un fils avec sa maîtresse, vous pensez qu'il se serait offusqué que je couche une fois ou deux avec son majordome ? Demandez-lui, vous verrez.

- Donc vous n'avez rien à voir avec la mort de Joshua ?

- Bien-sûr que non ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que … C'était le fils de mon mari.

- Mais pas le vôtre …, répondit Novak avec sarcasme.

Margareth ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, mais quand le lieutenant lui expliqua qu'à compter de maintenant elle était placée en garde-à-vue pour une durée de vingt-quatre heures, suite au fait qu'elle était accusée de dissimulation de cadavre, elle fit mine d'être profondément choquée, reconnaissant que ce qu'elle avait fait était vraiment grave, et qu'elle regrettait d'avoir agi ainsi. Novak ne sembla pas très réceptif à ses excuses, et lui lut ses droits. Elle les informa que, de bien entendu, elle allait appeler son avocat. La garde-à-vue ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment, car elle savait qu'au bout du compte, ils n'auraient rien de plus contre elle. Même si elle devait être jugée pour cette dissimulation de cadavre, son avocat ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à la tirer de cette mauvaise passe. Ce qu'elle redoutait davantage, c'était la réaction de Philip. Il allait être fou de colère d'apprendre ses mensonges. Cela finirait par lui passer, sans doute, mais sur le coup, elle allait devoir encaisser sa rage avec le plus de remords et de tristesse possible. Elle restait néanmoins persuadée que Philip se soucierait avant tout de sauvegarder les apparences, et par conséquent de faire en sorte que cette histoire fasse le moins de bruit possible. Il avait une réputation à tenir dans la région, et un rang à honorer.

Novak la regarda sortir encadrée par deux policiers, se disant que d'ici la fin de sa garde-à-vue, il fallait qu'ils trouvent, grâce à cet ordinateur, ou par un quelconque moyen, une preuve permettant de l'accuser d'homicide.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, 15 h.<em>

Kate était toujours plongée dans la lecture minutieuse du dossier de Joshua Black. Elle avait relu les détails de l'autopsie qu'elle avait déjà regardés plusieurs fois, cherchant un élément, même minime qui n'ait pas attiré leur attention. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus. Les derniers documents du dossier concernaient les analyses réalisées sur les vêtements que portaient Joshua au moment de sa mort. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas été analysés de prime abord, quand la thèse du suicide avait semblé être une évidence. Mais quand l'affaire avait été réouverte, Novak avait dû les envoyer au laboratoire d'expertise scientifique. Les yeux de Kate parcoururent les informations, rapidement, et s'arrêtèrent sur une petite ligne, a priori anodine : « Présence de traces infimes de sciure de bois d'érable ». Sur le tee-shirt de Joshua à plusieurs endroits, en particulier au niveau de l'encolure, et sur le devant du vêtement. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour réaliser l'importance de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Les connexions s'étaient faites automatiquement dans son esprit. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce révérend. Et maintenant elle en avait la preuve. Elle se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone posé sur la table, afin de prévenir Novak au plus vite, quand Rick fit son entrée, l'air tout excité.

- Sais-tu que tu as la chance de m'avoir pour partenaire ? lâcha-t-il aussitôt en la regardant avec son air mystérieux.

- Ça dépend des jours, sourit-elle, moqueuse.

- J'ai appris un truc du tonnerre ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Ah oui ? Moi-aussi, figure-toi, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

- Ça ne peut pas être plus renversant que ce que je viens d'apprendre, assura-t-il.

- Je crois que si.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, fit-il, intrigué.

- Toi d'abord, sourit-elle.

- Jack n'a pas agi seul. Oliver est dans le coup, il était au phare avec lui, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux sidérés.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai parlé à Amy. Elle est géniale cette petite.

Il lui expliqua ce que lui avait raconté la fillette.

- Il s'est bien foutu de nous, lâcha Kate. Depuis le début, il savait ce que manigançait Jack.

- Il faut prévenir Novak.

- J'allais le faire justement.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- De la sciure de bois d'érable, ça te fait penser à quelqu'un ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, se souvenant soudain des dizaines de petites sculptures de bois qui se trouvaient l'atelier du révérend Oliver.

- Oliver, répondit-il. Mais … pourquoi ?

- Il y avait de la sciure de bois d'érable sur les vêtements de Joshua. Des traces infimes, répondit-elle.

- Tu penses qu'il y a eu transfert ? continua Rick.

- Je suis sûre. Il a forcément été en contact avec Joshua peu de temps avant sa mort. Certainement dans le petit salon.

- Ça innocente Margareth alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça ne veut pas dire qu'Oliver l'ait frappé. Mais ça le place sur les lieux du crime, suffisamment proche de Joshua pour qu'il y ait eu transfert de cette sciure de bois. Ils ont dû être collés l'un à l'autre.

- Une dispute peut-être. Les mails qu'il a envoyés n'ont pas dû suffire à l'empêcher de chercher le trésor, alors il est passé à l'étape suivante.

- Oui. Le révérend Oliver se retrouve lié à nos deux affaires, et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'histoire du trésor apparaît, fit-elle en réfléchissant. Il n'y a pas …

- De hasard, sourit-il, connaissant par cœur les réflexions de sa femme.

- Je préviens Novak pour qu'ils aillent interpeller ce bon révérend, fit-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone.

Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes à expliquer au lieutenant Novak pourquoi leurs soupçons se portaient sur le révérend Oliver, tandis qu'il lui faisait un compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Margareth Tudor. Novak leur demanda si cela ne les dérangeait pas de le rejoindre au commissariat à Brewster. Il pensait que maintenant que tout le monde ou presque était au poste en garde-à-vue ce serait plus pratique d'interagir avec eux, et de gagner ainsi du temps sur la résolution des enquêtes. Dans l'attente de leur arrivée, il envoyait des hommes interpeller le révérend Oliver.

Elle raccrochait quand on frappa à la porte, et Rick alla ouvrir, faisant entrer le Capitaine Gates. Ils lui annoncèrent tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, et elle eut l'air ravie et soulagée de toutes ces avancées.

- Je vais pouvoir rentrer à New-York alors, annonça-t-elle.

- Vous partez ? s'étonna Rick.

- Je ne suis pas en vacances moi, Monsieur Castle. Jack Mustard a été arrêté, je peux partir tranquille, enfin j'espère … Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous faire enlever, agresser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre d'ici peu ? fit-elle non sans ironie.

- Euh … non …, répondit Rick avec un sourire.

- Je ne compte pas vous chaperonner éternellement.

- Heureusement, murmura-t-il.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, Capitaine, ajouta gentiment Kate. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. De toute façon, on ne va pas s'éterniser non plus ici.

- Bien. Je vais appeler un taxi, et prendre le premier vol, fit Gates, en rejoignant la porte, prête à partir.

- Merci, Capitaine …. Pour tout, lui dit Kate, en la regardant avec reconnaissance.

- Oui, merci, ajouta Rick.

Gates se contenta de sourire, évitant les grandes effusions, comme à son habitude.

- Lundi matin, huit heures dans mon bureau, lâcha-t-elle sèchement, en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

- Moi-aussi ? fit Rick.

- Oui, vous-aussi, Monsieur Castle. Vous êtes le partenaire du Lieutenant Beckett jusqu'à preuve du contraire non ?

- Euh … oui … bien-sûr.

- Donc lundi 8 heures, tous les deux, insista Gates.

- Oui, Capitaine, répondit Kate.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, continua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, alors faites en sorte de rester en vie jusqu'à lundi …

- On va essayer, répondit Rick avec humour.

Ils la saluèrent, et elle quitta leur chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire lundi ? s'inquiéta Rick.

- Nous passer un savon …, sourit Kate.

- Aïe !

- Allez, en route pour Brewster. Plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on rentrera ! lança-t-elle en enfilant son blouson.


	20. Chapter 38-39

**Chapitre 38**

_Boston, Massachusetts, 15 heures._

Il s'était installé sur un banc, dans le petit parc à quelques rues de la Bibliothèque d'Etat. Il contemplait les arbres et leur parure automnale, observait les aller-et-venues des passants dans l'allée, entendant le bruit des jeux des enfants qui lui parvenait depuis le bac à sable. Il était complètement perdu, ne sachant plus que faire. Ce matin, il était arrivé plein d'espoir à Boston. Pourtant, avant de partir, sur le parvis de l'église, il avait entendu quelques voisins en train de discuter, commentant avec effroi le fait qu'un homme avait été arrêté au cours de la nuit pour l'enlèvement d'un enfant. Les nouvelles allaient vite ici, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un tel événement. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose à Cape Cod, alors le moindre drame ou la moindre catastrophe devenaient le sujet de toutes les conversations pendant des semaines.

Avant même de prendre la route pour Boston, il savait donc déjà que Jack avait été arrêté au cours de la nuit. Désolé et attristé pour lui, il ne s'était néanmoins pas inquiété pour son propre cas. Jamais Jack ne dirait quoi que ce soit le concernant. Même sous la torture, il ne dirait rien. Il en avait déjà eu la preuve lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Un jour, ils devaient avoir une quinzaine d'années, et sous la grange de la ferme des grands-parents de Jack, ils s'amusaient à allumer des pétards, et à les jeter au loin, pour les entendre éclater dans un fracas qui leur déchirait les tympans. Malheureusement, par sa faute, un pétard avait atterri dans le foin, entraînant l'incendie de l'intégralité de la grange, un incendie dont les plus vieux habitants de la région se souvenaient encore. Tous les deux s'étaient enfuis, mais dès le lendemain, le grand-père de Jack avait compris qui était responsable. Il avait sorti le martinet, lui hurlant d'avouer d'où venaient ces pétards, et cherchant à savoir si Oliver était avec lui, auquel cas il irait en informer ses parents pour qu'ils lui passent une bonne raclée. Sous la menace du fouet, puis sous les coups lui lacérant le dos jusqu'au sang, jamais Jack n'avait avoué. On pouvait lui faire tous les reproches du monde, sur sa naïveté ou sa bêtise en particulier, mais Jack était l'archétype même de l'ami fidèle, celui qui, quoi que vous fassiez, ne vous trahirait pas. Oliver avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait été arrêté, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était trouver ce trésor, leur rêve de gosse, pour qu'au moins tout cela ait servi à quelque chose.

Malheureusement, à la Bibliothèque d'Etat, il n'avait pas pu avoir accès au coffre qui l'intéressait. Il avait eu beau arguer de son statut de révérend, derrière tous les bureaux, on lui avait répondu la même chose : il fallait une accréditation spéciale, ou une requête déposée plus d'un mois à l'avance, pour être autorisé à consulter les documents conservés au coffre-fort. Déçu, il avait alors déposé sa requête, espérant revenir d'ici quelques semaines, et avait profité de sa présence à la Bibliothèque pour emprunter plusieurs ouvrages sur l'histoire de la presqu'île. Il était sur le point de quitter les lieux, quand il avait reçu l'appel d'Emily, qui lui avait mis un véritable coup sur la tête. Emily et lui n'étaient ni en bons ni en mauvais termes. Ils se parlaient encore, mais cela se limitait à des discussions concernant leur fils, sa garde et son éducation. Le divorce et la bataille juridique concernant la garde de Jacob avaient eu raison de leurs derniers sentiments amoureux. Au bout du fil, Emily était dans tous ses états. Elle lui avait dit que Jack avait été arrêté, et lui avait raconté l'entretien des policiers avec Eleanor. Il avait fait mine d'être sous le choc, et de découvrir les actes criminels de son ami. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui affolait le plus Emily. Les policiers l'avaient interrogée elle-aussi à propos de mails qui auraient été envoyés de son domicile à un certain Joshua qui aurait été tué. Oliver avait fait comme s'il ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait l'air si paniquée, qu'il avait fini par lui laisser entendre que peut-être la police avait commis une erreur. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le soupçonner, trop bouleversée pour approfondir ses réflexions. Enfin, la police l'avait questionnée sur lui et sur son amitié avec Jack. Elle avait fini par lui demander s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il s'était énervé, s'indignant qu'elle puisse penser pareille chose, et lui jurant devant Dieu, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Après avoir raccroché, il n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, et déambulant dans la rue, ses pas l'avaient guidé jusque dans ce parc où il avait fini par s'asseoir sur un banc. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer peu à peu dans une situation désespérée, et se débattait avec sa conscience et ses convictions. Si les policiers avaient posé des questions à Emily, c'est qu'ils avaient commencé à envisager son implication. A partir de là, son destin semblait scellé d'avance. Les policiers allaient finir par découvrir qu'il était impliqué avec Jack pour la quête du trésor, et tout ce qui en découlait : les intrusions au manoir, le vol de la petit clé dans le coffre des Tudor.

Mis à part cette grange qui avait brûlé par sa faute quand il était adolescent, il n'avait jamais commis la moindre faute avant ces derniers jours. Et tout d'un coup, tout s'était emballé, l'amenant inexorablement à s'embourber dans des situations allant à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions. Tout avait commencé le soir où Margareth Tudor était tombée sur lui par hasard à la sortie du passage secret. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait au manoir depuis des années. Il accompagnait Jack pour calculer les temps de parcours dans les tunnels afin de préparer le vol du coffre de Philip Tudor. Margareth avait poussé un cri d'effroi en le voyant émerger d'entre les murs. Même si elle le connaissait depuis dix ans, elle avait été complètement paniquée, et avait voulu prévenir la police. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'il cherchait un trésor dans le passage secret, qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et n'avait pas l'intention de cambrioler sa demeure. Il était parvenu à l'apaiser en discutant. Dialoguer, c'était son métier. Et de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à parler du trésor. Margareth lui avait dit que le jardinier, Joshua, cherchait aussi le trésor, et qu'il était, d'après elle, proche du but. Elle s'était étonnée que tant de monde cherchât ce trésor, qui, pour elle, n'existait certainement pas. Ce soir-là, ils avaient parlé longuement, et Margareth, sûrement parce qu'il était révérend, et qu'elle le côtoyait tous les dimanches, s'était confiée à lui sur le problème que lui posait Joshua. Elle avait raconté la trahison de son mari pendant vingt ans, et les provocations du jeune garçon qui n'avait de cesse de lui dire que Philip n'avait jamais aimé que sa mère. Il avait découvert en cette femme tant de souffrance et de douleur. Elle avait l'air heureuse quand il la voyait à l'office, et en réalité, elle dissimulait des douleurs profondes. Margareth ne supportait plus la présence de Joshua au manoir, qui lui rappelait au quotidien les mensonges de son mari. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Philip s'éloigner plus encore d'elle, et tisser une relation de plus en plus proche avec son fils, qui devait lui rappeler son amour perdu pour sa maîtresse. Elle avait fini par dire qu'elle tairait son intrusion à son mari et à la police bien-sûr, s'il arrivait à convaincre Joshua de démissionner et de partir d'ici. C'était du chantage, tout simplement. Oliver en était bien conscient. En tant que révérend, il aurait dû refuser, immédiatement. En tant que révérend, il n'aurait même jamais dû se trouver là. Mais il n'avait pas agi comme un homme d'Eglise. Non, il avait suivi des émotions et des instincts primaires, propres à tout un chacun, mais que, lui, aurait dû refouler depuis bien longtemps, depuis que la quête du trésor les avait amenés à fureter au sein de la demeure des Tudor. Il avait accepté, ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de tout perdre en étant publiquement accusé de s'introduire chez les gens, lui révérend unanimement loué et apprécié. Il était aussi sensible à la détresse de cette femme. Il avait l'habitude de raisonner les gens, de les amener à prendre des décisions, et pensait s'en sortir facilement avec Joshua. Il n'imaginait pas alors la dimension qu'allait prendre cette affaire.

Mais en rentrant chez lui, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas la mission confiée par Margareth qui l'avait tracassé. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : empêcher Joshua de continuer à fouiner pour trouver ce trésor. La perspective que quelqu'un puisse découvrir avant lui ce qu'il cherchait depuis toujours l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il était inconcevable de laisser ce jeune homme poursuivre ses investigations. A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné. Il avait alors commis le premier de ses délits, en s'immisçant chez son ex-femme pour envoyer des mails menaçant. Il ne voulait pas que Joshua sache que les messages émanaient de lui bien-sûr, ou que, s'il portait plainte, on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. Il était un révérend respecté et aimé de tous à Brewster, et plus largement dans une bonne partie de la presqu'île. Il n'avait même pas pensé que cela pourrait impliquer Emily, et avait agi égoïstement. Mais les mails, ce n'était rien comparé au reste. Vendredi soir, il y avait eu cette entrevue avec Joshua, qui avait mal tourné. Et puis il s'était suicidé.

Là, dans ce parc, seul sur un banc, il se torturait l'esprit à essayer de comprendre les choses. Il y avait pourtant un mystère qu'il ne parvenait pas à éclaircir. Joshua s'était suicidé. Mais Emily lui avait dit que la police avait affirmé qu'il avait été tué, et soupçonnait même Jack de l'avoir fait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était vivant lorsqu'il l'avait quitté vendredi soir. Blessé, mais vivant. Et plus tard dans la nuit, par message, Margareth lui avait assuré qu'elle avait aidé le jeune homme à rejoindre sa chambre, quand il avait repris ses esprits. Selon elle, outre son mal de crâne, il était surtout meurtri, dévasté par les propos que le révérend avait tenu à son encontre concernant son père. Le lendemain, elle avait découvert comme tout le monde, le suicide de Joshua. Lui, l'avait appris plus tard seulement, de la bouche de Philip Tudor qui avait eu besoin de le rencontrer, pour confier sa douleur et son chagrin. Tandis que cet homme brisé lui parlait, lui n'avait pensé qu'à une chose. Il était responsable du suicide de Joshua. A cause de cette méchanceté gratuite, Joshua s'était suicidé. Il avait longuement prié depuis, mais cela n'avait changé en rien son sentiment de culpabilité.

Maintenant, il apprenait que la police pensait que Joshua avait été tué. Peut-être était-il finalement mort des conséquences de ce coup à la tête. Et Margareth n'avait pas osé lui dire, sachant très bien, combien, en tant que révérend, il s'en voudrait pour le reste de ses jours. Il ne savait pas comment on en était arrivé à penser qu'il s'était suicidé. Il ne savait rien des circonstances de ce suicide. Quand Philip était venu le trouver pour discuter des funérailles de Joshua, il ne l'avait pas questionné, s'estimant déjà responsable de la mort de son fils. Mais s'il l'avait tué en le frappant, alors il méritait d'être arrêté. Et aucune peine au monde ne serait assez sévère pour le punir de ses actes.

Mais une part de lui, cet instinct de survie sans doute qui pousse chaque être humain à toujours chercher un moyen de se sortir la tête de l'eau, une part de lui essayait de se convaincre que la police n'avait aucune preuve qu'il ait frappé Joshua. Sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'on serait venu le trouver à ce sujet. La seule preuve a priori résidait dans le témoignage de Margareth ou de Jack. Alors, peut-être s'il se taisait, finirait-il par passer inaperçu ? Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tiraillé entre deux petites voix à l'intérieur de lui. L'une lui disant de se taire, et de se concentrer sur le trésor. L'autre lui intimant de se rendre à la police, et d'agir enfin comme un homme digne de ce nom, comme le révérend au service de Dieu qu'il était censé être. Puisque quoi qu'il en soit, il avait tué Joshua. Soit indirectement, en l'amenant à se suicider. Soit directement, en le frappant à la tête.

* * *

><p><span><em>Commissariat de Brewster, 16h30<em>

Ils avaient pris la route pour Brewster, avec l'espoir d'en finir rapidement avec ces enquêtes. Les eaux des marécages, qui avaient gonflé sous l'effet de la tempête de la veille s'étaient maintenant retirées, et les routes étaient de nouveau praticables. Kate conduisait tandis que Rick, le bras toujours immobilisé, était perdu dans ses pensées, tout en contemplant le paysage qui défilait par la vitre. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, le soleil illuminait de ses rayons les marais humides, les forêts aux feuillages rouges et dorés, et les plantations de cranberries. Au loin, l'océan miroitait calmement sous la lumière du soleil. Après la tempête, Cape Cod avait retrouvé tout son charme.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Ton trésor ou les méchants ? demanda Kate.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, sourit-il. Je me disais que demain il allait falloir qu'on rentre à New-York. Samedi il y a la soirée de lancement de _Raging Heat_, et je crains que ma présence, et la tienne par conséquent, ne soient requises.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer de toute façon, et de m'enfuir d'ici.

- Même si les enquêtes ne sont pas bouclées ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui. Une fois qu'Oliver aura été arrêté, le plus gros du boulot aura été fait. Novak et ses hommes se débrouilleront bien tous seuls pour le reste.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Et toi ? Tu vas pouvoir partir d'ici sans avoir trouvé le trésor ? sourit-elle.

- Il me reste encore un peu de temps pour le trouver. Je ne perds pas espoir ! Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie avant de rentrer ?

- Hum …, fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Tester le jacuzzi ?

Il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oui, ça c'est incontournable ! Mais ce soir, c'est notre dernière soirée ici, et j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse en profiter un peu … si on arrive à éviter de se faire agresser, enfermer, enlever, ou même torturer d'ici ce soir, fit-il avec humour.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Toi, que veux-tu faire ?

- Savannah m'a parlé d'un petit restaurant de spécialités locales avec vue sur la mer. A Chatham.

- Ce sera parfait, sourit-il.

_Quelques minutes plus tard …_

Assis derrière son bureau, Novak, jouant d'une main avec son crayon de bois, était en train d'expliquer à Kate et Rick que le révérend Oliver n'était ni chez lui, ni à l'église quand ses hommes étaient allés l'interpeller. Sa voiture n'était pas non plus à son domicile, et son téléphone était éteint. Il ne pouvait donc pas le localiser. Une perquisition était en cours en particulier pour rapporter des échantillons de sciure de bois à comparer avec celle prélevée sur les vêtements de Joshua. Plusieurs agents étaient en planque aux abords de l'église au cas où il reviendrait, et son signalement, ainsi que sa plaque d'immatriculation avaient été transmis à toutes les polices de la presqu'île. Novak ne l'imaginait pas s'être enfui au bout du monde pour échapper à la police, même au cas où son ex-femme l'ait informé avoir été interrogée à son sujet. Cet homme, malgré ce qu'on avait à lui reprocher, était un révérend. Cela influait forcément sur son comportement.

- Il est peut-être à Boston, suggéra Rick.

- A Boston ? s'étonna Novak. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait à Boston ?

- D'après Violet, l'énigme suivante mène à un document qui se trouve à Boston, à la Bibliothèque d'Etat. Oliver a sûrement lu l'énigme dans le phare puisqu'il y était.

- Vous pensez qu'il en a compris le sens ?

- Oui. Il fait des recherches depuis si longtemps, c'est un homme intelligent. Il devait être au courant de cette histoire de _Mayflower Compact_, expliqua Rick.

- Sans répondre, Novak se saisit de son téléphone pour appeler la police de Boston, et demander à ce que des agents aillent surveiller les abords de la Bibliothèque d'Etat en vue d'interpeller leur suspect.

- On a eu les résultats des analyses pour l'ordinateur portable, reprit Novak après avoir raccroché. On y trouve les empreintes de Joshua, bien-sûr et de cette chère Margareth.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard satisfait et presque soulagé, réalisant qu'enfin, ils avaient l'indice concret dont ils avaient besoin pour lier Margareth et Joshua.

- C'est elle qui a dû planquer le portable alors … Je ne vois pas comment et pourquoi ses empreintes figureraient dessus autrement, constata Kate.

- Il y a quelque chose d'incriminant dans cet ordinateur ? demanda Rick.

- Plusieurs courtes vidéos, sûrement filmées avec un téléphone, où l'on voit Spencer et Margareth s'envoyant en l'air. Je vous passe les détails. On voit que ça a été filmé en douce, expliqua Novak.

- Il la faisait chanter avec ces vidéos.

- Margareth a eu l'air de minimiser cette histoire de chantage. Elle a dit que son mari n'en tirerait pas ombrage même s'il était informé de sa relation extra-conjugale. Vous croyez que ces vidéos la dérangeaient vraiment ? demanda Novak.

- Elle a couché avec le frère de son mari. Philip adore son frère, plus que sa femme, peut-être. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas pris le risque que Philip l'apprenne, répondit Kate.

- Y a-t-il autre chose dans l'ordinateur ?

- Non, du moins rien concernant nos deux affaires. Des jeux vidéo essentiellement, des téléchargements de films.

- Donc, si on résume, on peut relier Oliver à Joshua via cette sciure de bois, fit Kate.

- Et Margareth à Joshua via cet ordinateur portable, ajouta Rick.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent ce regard qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, quand ils réalisaient qu'ils venaient au même moment de comprendre le sens d'un mystère.

- Je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé, lâchèrent-ils d'une seule voix, sans se quitter des yeux.

Ils sourirent, sous le regard quelque peu étonné du lieutenant Novak.

- Vous m'expliquez ? fit-il.

- Oliver savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que Joshua cherchait lui-aussi le trésor, commença Kate. Il lui a donc envoyé des mails de menace, afin qu'il cesse ses investigations.

- En s'introduisant chez son ex-femme grâce aux clés de son fils, certainement, afin qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui, ajouta Rick.

- Les mails n'ont pas arrêté Joshua, donc le révérend est venu au manoir pour lui parler de vive voix et tenter de le convaincre, vendredi soir sans doute, en passant par le tunnel secret, poursuivit Kate.

- La conversation a viré à la dispute, continua Rick. Ils en sont venus aux mains, c'est là qu'il y a eu transfert de la sciure de bois.

- Soit volontairement, soit pour se défendre, Oliver a frappé Joshua avec le chandelier.

- Il l'a cru mort, ou non, mais il s'est sauvé en repartant par le tunnel, conclut Rick.

Novak les écoutait construire leur théorie tous les deux, le souffle coupé, devant une telle complicité. Le Capitaine Gates lui avait expliqué cette espèce de synergie qui les unissait, mais voir le lieutenant Beckett et son mari à l'œuvre avait quelque chose de sidérant.

- Jusque-là, je vous suis. Et Margareth ? les interrompit-il.

- Elle avait rendez-vous avec Joshua à minuit et demi, mais l'a trouvé gisant au sol, reprit Kate.

- Soit elle l'a cru sincèrement mort, soit elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas, mais dans les deux cas, elle a appelé Spencer pour qu'il vienne gérer le problème, car la disparition de Joshua arrangeait bien ses affaires, enchaîna Rick.

- Elle a attendu que Spencer ait fini le sale boulot pour aller récupérer l'ordinateur de Joshua et le planquer, car elle savait qu'on y trouverait des vidéos compromettantes, puisque Joshua la faisait chanter.

- Donc qui a tué Joshua ? les interrompit Novak.

- Spencer, conclurent-ils tous les deux d'une seule voix.

Novak leur lança un regard stupéfait, l'air de ne pas tout avoir compris. Ils venaient de lui faire le procès de Margareth et Oliver pour finir par accuser le majordome.

- Joshua est mort des conséquences de sa chute. On ne peut rien contre ça, reprit Kate.

- A moins de prouver que Margareth l'a sciemment incité à balancer le corps de Joshua du balcon, tout en sachant, elle, qu'il était en vie, expliqua Rick.

- Contre Oliver, on ne peut retenir que coups et blessures alors, constata Novak.

- Et contre Margareth, dissimulation de cadavre, ajouta Kate.

- Le pauvre Spencer va se retrouver accusé d'homicide involontaire, certes, mais homicide quand même, conclut Rick, d'un air désolé.

- Il y a encore quelque chose d'étrange, poursuivit Kate. Comment Oliver a su où trouver Joshua pour lui parler ce soir-là ? Je veux dire dans le petit salon précisément, à cette heure-là précisément. On n'a trouvé aucune trace d'un échange entre eux, ni par mail, ni par téléphone.

- Margareth, elle, avait rendez-vous avec lui. Elle savait avec précision qu'il serait dans le petit salon à cette heure-là.

- Elle a pu le dire au révérend Oliver, ajouta Novak.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Rick, cherchant à comprendre.

- Peut-être qu'ils étaient de mèche et se sont mis d'accord pour éliminer Joshua. Tous les deux avaient un mobile. Ils ont pu se partager le sale boulot, répondit Kate.

- C'est un peu compliqué comme mode opératoire s'ils ont agi de concert, constata Rick.

- Sérieusement, vous imaginez un révérend projeter de tuer un jeune homme innocent et élaborer un stratagème aussi machiavélique ? s'offusqua Novak. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait aidé Jack pour le trésor, et que sous le coup de la colère, il ait frappé Joshua. Mais de là à dire qu'il ait voulu le tuer … J'en doute.

- Je sais que vous connaissez bien Oliver, lieutenant Novak, reprit Kate, mais vous savez que la nature humaine est ainsi faite. Révérend ou pas, Oliver est un homme avant tout, et parfois les instincts naturels reprennent le dessus.

Novak la regarda avec un air dépité, comme s'il essayait d'envisager l'éventualité que le révérend ait pu avoir l'intention de tuer.

- Et Jack dans tout ça ? poursuivit Rick. Il dit savoir qui a tué Joshua.

- Il était peut-être avec Oliver quand il a frappé Joshua. Il veut le dénoncer, suggéra Novak.

- Je ne vois pas Jack dénoncer Oliver. Il l'a innocenté pour le trésor. Pourquoi le faire inculper pour autre chose ? C'est illogique.

- Dieu que cette enquête me donne mal au crâne ! lança Novak.

- Il faut réinterroger tout le monde, conclut Kate. Margareth, concernant cet ordinateur. Et Jack aussi, il sait forcément des choses.

- Il ne va rien vouloir dire si on refuse de conclure cet accord, répondit Novak.

- Il parlera sans ça, assura Kate. Il suffit de lui laisser entendre qu'on a interpellé son ami Oliver et qu'on a la preuve qu'il a tué Joshua. On verra sa réaction.

- Ok. Donc on réinterroge Jack. Suivant ce qu'il nous dit, on enchaîne sur Margareth, résuma Novak.

- Avec un peu de chance, d'ici-là, on aura ramené Oliver, ajouta Kate.

- Et dans une heure tout est fini, sourit Rick

- Vous voulez venir avec moi interroger Jack, Lieutenant Beckett ? proposa Novak.

- Oui, volontiers.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, salle d'interrogatoire._

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Rick allait assister à l'interrogatoire, en compagnie de l'officier Ramirez. Jack et son avocat patientaient, s'attendant sans doute à ce qu'on les ait fait venir pour conclure ce fameux accord qu'ils avaient suggéré. Rick avait déjà fait connaissance avec Jack sur son bateau au port de Chatham lorsque Philip les avait guidés pour une petite visite de la ville. C'était quelques heures à peine avant qu'il ne les agresse. Sa carrure l'impressionnait toujours autant, et il comprenait comment il avait pu renverser les étagères de la cave et les fracasser contre le mur, puis traîner leurs corps inertes jusque dans le passage souterrain. Jack avait l'air tranquille, presque serein, comme si finalement il était résigné. Vu comme ça, échangeant quelques mots avec son avocat, malgré sa carrure, il avait l'air parfaitement aimable et placide. Mais Rick sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à ces quelques minutes qui lui avaient semblé une éternité où il avait cru que Kate ne se réveillerait jamais. Il ne valait mieux pas que Jack croise son chemin, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à garder son sang-froid.

Il regarda Beckett et Novak entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et s'installer face à Jack et son avocat. Il vit les yeux de Kate se porter sur cet homme, et savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

En le voyant là, devant elle, avec son air tranquille, presque avenant, Kate sentit la colère monter en elle durant quelques instants. Instinctivement, toute l'angoisse ressentie dans ce souterrain resurgit. Sa douleur terrible à la tête. La peur de perdre leur enfant. Et Rick, qui, quelques secondes, avait vécu l'horreur, encore une fois, de la croire morte. Rien que d'imaginer la détresse de son mari lui faisait encore mal au cœur. Elle ne supportait pas cette idée. Tout cela à cause de cet homme, auquel ils n'avaient rien fait, cet homme qui les avait agressés pour une histoire de trésor à laquelle ils ne s'intéressaient même pas. Kate ravala ses émotions, le flic qui étaient en elle reprenant le dessus, pour se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire.

- Jack, je vous présente le lieutenant Beckett, commença Novak, mais vous la connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Toujours aussi sexy, répondit Jack, en la regardant avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Epargnez-moi vos flatteries, lâcha Kate, en le dévisageant froidement.

- Vous fracassez souvent la tête des jolies femmes ? Ou seulement quand elles sont flics ? demanda sèchement Novak.

Jack se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, et Novak se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air bien moins affligé que ce matin, et semblait même un brin provocateur, et arrogant.

- Mon client a déjà reconnu les faits, intervint l'avocat, donc si vous n'avez rien de plus à nous dire ...

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, maître, on a de quoi discuter un petit moment encore, répondit Novak.

- Venez-en aux faits, alors, s'il vous plaît.

- Vous nous avez menti Jack, continua Novak. Vous nous avez affirmé que vous aviez agi seul, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- J'ai agi seul.

- Oliver était au phare de Nauset hier soir, affirma Kate. Avec vous.

Jack tourna les yeux vers elle, l'air sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer une telle chose ? s'étonna-t-il, se demandant comment les flics avaient pu comprendre qu'Oliver était avec lui.

- On a des indices qui prouvent sa présence sur les lieux, mentit Novak, ne voulant pas révéler que la petite Amy avait parlé.

Il n'y avait pas de raison d'impliquer davantage cette enfant dans toute cette histoire, s'ils arrivaient à faire avouer Jack.

- Lesquels ?

- De l'ADN, répondit Novak, restant le plus évasif possible.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est le sien ? Oliver n'est pas même pas fiché. Il n'a jamais été arrêté par la police.

- Il y a un début à tout, répondit Kate. Il se trouve que ce bon révérend Oliver a d'autres choses à se reprocher.

- Où est-il ? Où est Oliver ? fit Jack, soudainement inquiet.

- Il vient d'être interpellé par la police de Boston, mentit Novak. Ne vous en faites pas, il va vous rejoindre ici bientôt.

- Mais pourquoi ? sembla s'étonner Jack, ne doutant pas une seconde que tout ce qu'on lui disait était vrai.

- Vous savez pourquoi, affirma Novak.

- Parce qu'il était au phare ?

- Non. Le phare, c'est le dernier de ses soucis maintenant, répondit Kate.

- Il a tué Joshua, lâcha Novak.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? lança Jack, haussant le ton, et les dévisageant, l'air hargneux.

- Nous avons la preuve qu'Oliver a frappé Joshua Black et que le pauvre jardinier a succombé à sa blessure.

Jack resta interdit quelques secondes, comme s'il encaissait la nouvelle et réfléchissait. Kate le trouva sincèrement surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on accuse son ami de meurtre.

- Oliver n'a pas tué ce mec, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Si. Il l'a fait. Et vous le savez, affirma Kate, cherchant à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Nous ne parlerons pas de l'affaire Joshua Black, lieutenant. Nous voulons un accord, l'interrompit l'avocat.

- Tout accuse Oliver, poursuivit Novak, titillant Jack pour l'obliger à parler.

- Mais il ne l'a pas tué.

- Vous avez dit savoir qui l'avait tué, continua Kate.

- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas Oliver. Je veux un accord.

- Jack, je vais vous dire clairement les choses, fit Kate en le regardant froidement. On ne conclura pas d'accord avec vous. Vous avez failli nous tuer ! Pas seulement moi, mais mon mari, mon enfant. Il est hors de question de négocier avec vous. Jamais.

Jack sentait toute la colère dans les yeux de cette femme.

- Alors, vous avez le choix, reprit-elle. Soit vous vous taisez, et Oliver sera accusé de meurtre. Il finira sa vie en prison. Soit vous parlez, et si vous avez raison, alors vous épargnerez peut-être à votre ami bien des tracas. A vous de voir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

_Eglise de Brewster, aux environs de 17 h._

Il avait quitté Boston, et repris la route pour Brewster. Il avait cessé de réfléchir, tout simplement, et rentrait chez lui et à l'église, mettre quelques affaires en ordre, et organiser les choses pour quand il serait absent. Ensuite, il irait au commissariat, et expliquerait ce qu'il avait fait. C'était la seule décision sensée à prendre selon lui, et maintenant qu'il l'avait prise, une partie de lui était apaisée. C'était comme si il redevenait enfin lui-même. Au moins aux yeux de la loi, il aurait agi de la manière la plus juste et appropriée en se rendant à la police. Mais le plus difficile l'attendait. Faire la paix avec lui-même, affronter le regard des autres, implorer le pardon de Philip Tudor, et celui de Dieu, dont il ne méritait plus la grâce. Son trésor lui semblait maintenant bien loin. Ce n'était plus qu'un rêve qui avait accompagné ses jours et nombre de ses nuits depuis plus de trente ans. Mais comme bien souvent les rêves, il ne prendrait jamais réalité. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi finalement. Il ne serait ainsi jamais déçu.

Avant de rentrer, il avait fait un détour par l'école de son fils, observant quelques minutes depuis la rue les enfants qui jouaient dans la cour de récréation. Il avait espéré apercevoir Jacob, se réjouir de son sourire et de son bonheur une dernière fois. Il avait attendu un peu, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Déçu, il avait alors pris le chemin de l'église, et dès qu'il s'était garé, il avait compris ce qui l'attendait. Il avait à peine posé un pied au sol que déjà plusieurs agents de police entouraient la voiture. La scène qui avait suivi, surréaliste, l'avait complètement abasourdi. Comme s'il avait été le pire des criminels, deux hommes lui avaient hurlé de lever les mains, avant de le plaquer au sol, et de le fouiller à la recherche d'une arme. On lui avait lu les chefs d'accusation, ainsi que ses droits, mais déjà il n'écoutait plus. Il s'était laissé embarquer, sans réaction aucune.

* * *

><p><span><em>Commissariat de Brewster, Salle d'interrogatoire, 17 h.<em>

Jack Mustard avait décidé d'expliquer ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Oliver être accusé de meurtre sans réagir, sans le défendre. Cela lui était inconcevable. Et puis il avait bien compris, en lisant dans son regard empli de colère, que le lieutenant Beckett n'était pas le style de flic à passer des accords.

- Racontez-nous, Jack, ordonna calmement Novak.

- Oliver voulait parler au jardinier et tenter de le raisonner pour qu'il nous foute la paix avec le trésor, commença Jack. Il fouinait partout. C'était notre trésor. Il pensait qu'en lui expliquant clairement les choses, le gamin laisserait tomber. Alors il est allé le trouver au manoir vendredi soir.

- Il lui avait fixé un rendez-vous ? Comment a-t-il su où le rencontrer ? demanda Kate.

Jack eut l'air d'essayer de se souvenir durant quelques secondes.

- Je crois que Madame Tudor lui avait dit qu'elle devait discuter avec le jardinier ce soir-là. Oliver savait qu'il serait dans le petit salon, mais je n'ai pas fait attention à tous les détails.

- Vous l'avez accompagné ?

- Oui. Oliver n'est pas vraiment un homme de terrain, vous savez, sourit Jack. Quand on était gamin, il est même tombé au fond d'un puits une fois. Donc, il valait mieux que je sois avec lui dans les tunnels souterrains.

Quand Jack parlait de son ami Oliver, Kate sentait toute sa sincérité. Elle détestait cet homme pour ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air de ne pas prendre conscience de la gravité de ses actes, et de s'amuser du peu de danger qu'ils avaient réellement encouru selon lui. Mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait au moins une qualité : la fidélité en amitié. Il évoquait ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Oliver, presque avec tendresse, et manifestait clairement des sentiments protecteurs à l'égard de son ami. Si cet homme ne lui avait pas fracassé la tête il y a quelques jours, elle aurait presque pu être sensible à ses histoires.

- Et ensuite ? enchaîna Novak.

- Le gamin, Joshua, était bien dans le petit salon. On est restés planqués un moment car il discutait avec une fille, la femme de chambre. Oliver a attendu qu'elle parte avant de sortir du passage secret.

- Et vous ?

- Je suis resté à l'intérieur. Au cas où ça tourne mal.

- Et ça a mal tourné, fit Kate, comme une évidence.

- Plus ou moins. Le gamin avait un sacré caractère. Il n'a rien voulu entendre. Que le meilleur gagne. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

- Oliver s'est énervé et l'a frappé ? demanda Novak.

- Non. Pas tout de suite. Mais ils en sont venus à parler de Margareth, je n'ai pas tout suivi, mais Joshua s'est énervé encore plus, il était hors de lui. Il criait à Oliver de la fermer, et j'ai entendu qu'ils commençaient à en venir aux mains. Alors je suis sorti du tunnel, et j'ai vu le gosse blessé par terre.

- Oliver l'avait frappé ?

- Oui. Mais le gamin était en vie. Il était inconscient, assommé. Mais il respirait.

- Vous avez vérifié ? demanda Kate.

- Oui. Et Oliver aussi, il a un diplôme de secourisme depuis longtemps, vous savez. Il a senti le pouls. Le gamin était vivant. Et sa tête saignait à peine. Il était loin d'être mort.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Oliver était complètement paniqué, sous le choc. Il disait que Joshua allait porter plainte, et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être révérend. Vous savez, Oliver est très aimé dans la communauté. Il fait du bon boulot et …

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite Jack ?

- Oliver m'a dit de retourner dans le tunnel, parce que Margareth allait arriver. Il voulait voir avec elle.

- Vous avez entendu la suite ?

- Oui. Margareth est arrivée. Et croyez-moi, elle cache bien son jeu celle-là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'était pas du tout choquée ou surprise. Lui était dans tous ses états. Oliver n'avait même jamais mis un coup de poing à quelqu'un avant ça. Elle, je crois bien qu'elle n'a même pas demandé ce qui s'était passé. Elle a demandé à Oliver si le gamin était mort. Il lui a dit qu'il était juste assommé, et qu'il avait vérifié.

- Il lui a dit ça ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Evidemment. Margareth l'a rassuré, et lui a dit que ce n'était rien. Elle allait attendre que le gamin reprenne ses esprits, et l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Elle lui parlerait pour le raisonner.

- Elle a dit ça ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui.

- Et ensuite ?

Le téléphone de Novak vibra, et il jeta un œil discrètement pour lire le message qui venait d'arriver. Le révérend Oliver venait d'être interpellé, sans encombre, aux abords de son église. Novak fit un petit signe de tête à l'intention de Beckett, pour lui faire comprendre le contenu du message.

- Oliver m'a rejoint dans le tunnel, et on s'est tirés vite fait. Le gosse était vivant. C'est elle qui l'a tué, affirma Jack, convaincu.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Parce que figurez-vous que j'ai appris hier ou avant-hier, par Oliver, que dans la nuit où le gamin s'est soi-disant suicidé, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour le rassurer, et lui dire que Joshua allait bien, qu'il était dans son lit, et qu'il n'y aurait pas de souci, expliqua Jack.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui. Demandez à Oliver de vous montrer son téléphone. Vous verrez le message.

- On vérifiera, répondit simplement Novak.

- Vous imaginez le choc quand on a appris que le gamin s'était suicidé ? Oliver était persuadé que c'était de sa faute. Mais moi faut pas me prendre pour un con. Elle l'a tué.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau du lieutenant Novak, 17h30.<em>

Tous les quatre se félicitaient des révélations de Jack, des révélations qui allaient bien au-delà de leurs espérances, et répondaient à quasiment toutes leurs interrogations. Ils avaient maintenant beaucoup de certitudes, en particulier sur le rôle joué par Margareth Tudor, mais il fallait réfléchir aux derniers détails avant de passer à l'interrogatoire final qui la forcerait à avouer toute sa machination.

- Margareth a appelé Spencer en disant que le gamin était mort, fit Novak. Alors que deux secondes avant, elle avait constaté avec Oliver qu'il était bien vivant, et à peine blessé à la tête.

- Il n'a pas pu mourir en deux secondes, ajouta Ramirez.

- Techniquement, si, fit remarquer Castle, mais bon … là on va dire que non.

- Vous avez un doute ? s'étonna Ramirez. Jack pourrait mentir ? Pour sauver la peau d'Oliver ?

- Son récit est sacrément précis. Et tout se tient, répondit Kate. Je pense qu'il dit la vérité.

- Et puis il y a ce message qu'elle a envoyé à Oliver, ajouta Rick. Il faut vérifier, mais si elle a bien envoyé ce message, elle s'est vraiment foutue du monde. Elle savait déjà qu'il avait été balancé par le balcon.

- C'est une sacrée manipulatrice, constata Novak.

- On a la preuve qu'elle a incité Spencer à se débarrasser du corps de Joshua, reprit Rick. Mais comment pouvait-elle être sûre qu'il allait prendre cette décision ? Et rapidement en plus, avant que Joshua ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine à 100 %. Mais elle est suffisamment futée, répondit Kate. Il va falloir que Spencer nous dise mot à mot le contenu de la conversation qu'ils ont eue lorsqu'il l'a rejoint au petit salon.

- Oui. Il faut qu'on ait tous les éléments dans le moindre détail avant d'interroger Margareth. Il faut la faire avouer, ajouta Novak.

- Comment voulez-vous procéder ? lui demanda Beckett.

- Ils vont nous ramener le révérend Oliver d'ici peu. Empreintes. ADN. Puis je vais l'interroger, avec Ramirez, expliqua Novak.

- Il va avouer vous croyez ? demanda Rick.

- Je le connais bien. Même si ce trésor l'a rendu fou, Oliver est un homme bien. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas un psychopathe. Il a perdu la raison, mais je vais lui faire retrouver ses esprits moi.

- On va aller parler à Spencer si vous voulez. Ça fera gagner du temps, proposa Kate.

- Oui. Bonne idée.

* * *

><p><span><em>Commissariat de Brewster, couloirs des cellules, aux environs de 17h30.<em>

L'officier Ramirez avait accompagné Rick et Kate jusque la cellule où était détenu Spencer, le temps de sa garde-à-vue. D'ici quelques heures, il serait mis en examen et transféré en prison. Mais pour l'instant, il était assis sur le banc métallique, derrière les barreaux, les coudes en appui sur les genoux, et la tête entre les mains. Il ne les entendit même pas arriver, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que quand Beckett prononça son prénom qu'il réagit, relevant la tête pour les regarder. Il esquissa un sourire, comme si les voir le réconfortait.

- On doit vous parler, annonça Kate.

- Vous avez trouvé qui a frappé Joshua ? demanda-t-il calmement, plein d'espoir, se levant pour s'approcher des barreaux.

- Oui. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez, commença-t-elle, prenant un air plus grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-il, soudainement inquiet, au ton qu'avait pris Kate.

Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour annoncer à Spencer qu'il avait tué Joshua. Ils avaient déjà trop attendu pour le lui dire. Ce soir, il serait mis en examen. Il fallait qu'ils lui expliquent toute la vérité, et qu'ils le rassurent aussi, car cette vérité, allait, ils en étaient sûrs, le dévaster.

- Vendredi soir, quand Margareth a trouvé Joshua dans le petit salon, il n'était pas mort, commença Kate, prudemment.

- Mais si, il était mort, affirma Spencer. Elle m'a dit que ...

Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, l'air soudainement inquiet et incrédule.

- Les résultats de l'autopsie prouvent que Joshua n'est pas mort de ce coup à la tête, ajouta Kate, comprenant que Spencer avait besoin d'explications.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre, pour qu'il réalise ce que cette nouvelle signifiait pour lui.

- Vous voulez dire que … j'ai tué Joshua ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante, en se rasseyant sur le banc. J'ai tué le fils de Philip ?

- Vous …

- Je l'ai tué ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Son chagrin faisait peine à voir. Son visage livide, ses yeux tristes. Les mille et une pensées qui devaient lui traverser l'esprit. Rick sentit son cœur se serrer, tant Spencer lui faisait pitié. Il l'aimait bien, et son destin était finalement tragique. Il avait toujours été au service de la famille Tudor, dévoué et bienveillant. Et une seule décision, mauvaise, avait fait basculer sa vie. Finalement ce qui lui était arrivé pouvait arriver à tout un chacun ou presque. Il avait tué le fils de son frère, de Philip, qu'il vénérait depuis son enfance, alors qu'il avait cru agir pour le bien de sa famille. Spencer, si placide de prime abord, et qui peu à peu, s'était laissé aller à sourire, était maintenant anéanti.

- Il est mort des conséquences de sa chute, oui, répondit Kate, tristement, essayant de s'en tenir aux faits, pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l'émotion.

- Je l'ai tué. Mon Dieu … mais …, continua Spencer, les larmes coulant cette fois-ci sur sa joue.

- Spencer vous n'avez pas voulu le tuer, expliqua Rick, tenant de le rassurer. C'est involontaire.

- Mais … je l'ai tué. Mon Dieu … Je vais passer ma vie en prison, et Philip … jamais il ne me pardonnera.

- Vous ne passerez pas votre vie en prison, le rassura Kate. Vous n'êtes pas responsable. Le jury comprendra. C'est Margareth qui voulait le tuer.

- Margareth ? sembla s'étonner Spencer, séchant ses larmes en frottant vivement ses joues.

- Oui. Elle savait que Joshua était en vie, mais elle vous a dit le contraire.

- Mon Dieu ! Margareth ? Mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit que ….

- Elle voulait que Joshua meure, probablement parce qu'il était le fils de Philip, et qu'il lui rappelait trop sa trahison.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Joshua n'y était pour rien … Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur ce gamin, je le reconnais, et je n'ai pas toujours été aimable avec lui, mais il avait souffert lui-aussi d'être privé de son père. Dire qu'il est mort par ma faute …

- Spencer, il faut qu'on prouve que Margareth a voulu le tuer, l'interrompit Kate. On a besoin de savoir mot pour mot tout ce qu'elle vous a dit ce soir-là, une fois que vous êtes arrivé dans le petit salon.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, répondit le majordome tristement.

- Qui a eu l'idée de maquiller sa mort en suicide ? demanda Rick.

- Moi, malheureusement. Mais je croyais qu'il était mort.

- Vous avez eu tout de suite l'idée du balcon ?

- Non. Je ne savais pas du tout comment faire, expliqua Spencer. Je voulais juste le déposer dans la cour, pour faire croire qu'il avait sauté de très haut. Mais Margareth a dit …

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? insista Kate.

- Elle a dit que ce ne serait pas crédible, et qu'il fallait vraiment le faire tomber, du toit ou du balcon. Sinon, la police verrait bien qu'il n'avait pas pu se suicider, raconta Spencer, comprenant au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, comment il avait été manipulé.

-Elle vous a donc suggéré comment faire, et sachant qu'il était en vie, elle était parfaitement consciente que ce que vous alliez faire le tuerait, expliqua Rick.

- Mais elle n'a rien fait. C'est moi qui …

- Margareth a tué Joshua. Et son arme, c'est vous, Spencer. Elle vous a utilisé pour le tuer.

- Mais le résultat est le même. C'est moi qui aurais dû…

- Non, le résultat n'est pas le même pour vous. Si on se débrouille bien, elle sera accusée d'homicide. Et avec vous, le jury sera plus clément. Avec un très bon avocat, vous vous en sortirez, lui expliqua Kate, en essayant de le rassurer.

- Lieutenant Beckett, appela un agent en uniforme depuis la porte, le révérend est là. L'interrogatoire va commencer.

- Merci. On arrive, répondit Kate.

- Merci pour tout, ajouta Spencer, merci de m'avoir cru.

- On vous tiendra au courant quand l'enquête sera bouclée, ajouta Kate.

- Merci. Comment vont Violet et Amy ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Elles vont bien, le rassura Rick. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elles.

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Violet avant de …, avant d'aller en prison ?

- On va voir avec le lieutenant Novak, et essayer d'arranger ça.

- Merci.

* * *

><p><span><em>Salle d'interrogatoire, commissariat de Brewster, aux environs de 17 h 30.<em>

Rick et Kate se glissèrent dans la petite pièce, derrière la vitre sans tain, pour assister à l'interrogatoire du révérend Oliver. Ils constatèrent tout de suite qu'il était effondré. Enfoncé dans sa chaise, il avait le regard totalement vide. Bien loin de l'homme souriant et aimable qu'ils avaient rencontré dans son atelier il y avait de ça quelques jours, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait même refusé la présence d'un avocat, comme si sa défense lui importait peu.

- Révérend, commença Novak, savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été arrêté ?

- J'ai tué Joshua, répondit-il comme une évidence.

- Vous avez tué Joshua ? s'étonna Ramirez.

- Oui. Je l'ai tué, affirma Oliver.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Ou vous pensez l'avoir tué ?

Oliver lui lança un regard perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Il sembla réfléchir, comme s'il cherchait la réponse, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus.

- On sait que vous avez frappé Joshua, Oliver. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Novak.

- Je pensais parvenir à le raisonner pour qu'il cesse de chercher le trésor. Mais il ne voulait rien savoir et on s'est disputés.

- Vous lui avez parlé de Margareth ? demanda Novak.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna le révérend.

- Peu importe. Pourquoi lui avez-vous parlé de Margareth ? insista-t-il.

- Elle pensait que je pourrais le convaincre de quitter le manoir. Elle voulait qu'il démissionne et qu'il s'en aille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'avait raconté la trahison de son époux, et sa souffrance, sa douleur de devoir vivre avec Joshua à ses côtés. Elle ne le supportait plus.

- Pourquoi un homme comme vous, révérend, a-t-il accepté de convaincre ce jeune homme de partir ? demanda Ravirez. C'est plutôt étrange, non ?

- Ça ne ressemble pas à l'homme que je connais, Oliver, ajouta Novak.

Le révérend n'était certes pas un de ses amis, mais tout le monde à Brewster le connaissait. Il organisait régulièrement des patronages de jeunesse pour les enfants de la région, il était investi dans la vie de la ville, et de la communauté, toujours bénévole et enthousiaste pour participer aux différents projets. Novak peinait à réaliser que cet homme ait pu ainsi cumuler en quelques temps tous ces actes illégaux, à l'encontre même des convictions qu'il avait toujours défendues. A croire que du jour au lendemain, sa vie avait basculé, sans qu'il ne maîtrise plus rien.

- Margareth m'avait surpris un jour à traîner chez elle. Pour le trésor. J'étais entré par les souterrains. On avait conclu un marché. Elle se taisait sur le fait que je m'étais introduit chez elle, et en échange, je devais juste convaincre Joshua de quitter les lieux pour le bien de tout le monde.

- Mais quand vous avez parlé à Joshua, il a mal réagi ?

- Oui. Je pensais que ce serait plutôt facile. Mais Joshua s'est mis dans tous ses états. Il se demandait qui j'étais pour me mêler de ses histoires. Et je lui ai dit des choses horribles. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même.

- Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit le révérend, qui culpabilisait d'avoir été trop loin avec le jeune jardinier.

- On doit tout savoir, révérend.

Oliver hésita quelques secondes, et réalisa qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de cacher quoi que ce soit. Expier ses fautes commençait par dire la vérité, dans les moindres détails.

- Je lui ai dit que si son père avait aimé sa mère, vraiment, il aurait quitté son épouse pour elle. Ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Ça l'a mis hors de lui, il s'est jeté sur moi, violemment, j'ai tenté de le repousser, mais il était nettement plus fort que moi.

- Alors vous l'avez frappé avec le chandelier ?

- Oui, à un moment, il s'est tourné, comme pour partir, et je l'ai frappé, avoua Oliver.

- Vous avez frappé un homme dans le dos ?

Oliver baissa la tête, meurtri par les actes qu'il avait commis, rongé par la honte et les remords.

- Je … je ne réfléchissais plus, c'était comme une pulsion. Je ... Je l'ai tué. J'ai tué ce jeune homme.

Le révérend Oliver raconta sa discussion avec Margareth, le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé au cours de la nuit, et sa stupeur lorsqu'il avait appris le suicide de Joshua le lendemain après-midi. Novak lui expliqua ce qui s'était réellement passé, et Oliver fut stupéfait d'apprendre l'implication de Margareth. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'elle ait pu lui mentir, et tout manigancer pour tuer Joshua. Si dans un premier temps il fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas tué ce jeune homme, il en restait néanmoins profondément marqué par tous les mensonges qu'il avait été capable de tenir, et tous les actes illégaux qu'il avait commis. Au terme de son interrogatoire, le révérend Oliver fut inculpé de coups et blessures à l'encontre de Joshua Black, entrée par effraction, complicité de vol et d'enlèvement d'enfant.

Alors qu'un agent de police menottait Oliver et l'emmenait en cellule, le lieutenant Novak rejoignit Rick et Kate derrière la vitre sans tain, visiblement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Vous allez pouvoir rentrer à New-York l'esprit tranquille, sourit-il.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, répondit Kate. Margareth doit avouer les faits.

- Même sans aveu, il y a la parole de tout le monde contre elle.

- Mais sans aveu et sans preuve, il y a toujours un doute parmi les jurés. D'autant plus que le mode opératoire n'est pas commun.

- Elle a tué Joshua, sans même le toucher. Ça relève du génie ! s'enthousiasma Rick.

- Du génie, Monsieur Castle ? s'étonna Novak, surpris par un tel enthousiasme face au crime.

- Vous savez, en tant qu'écrivain, je suis fasciné par les meurtres étranges, originaux, bizarres … Celui-là mériterait un roman.

- Génie ou pas, on va la faire condamner pour homicide. Mais il faut un dossier solide pour arriver à convaincre un jury qu'elle a manipulé tout le monde.

- Voulez-vous vous en charger Lieutenant Beckett ? Avec votre … partenaire, cela va de soi.

- Nous ? Mais c'est votre affaire.

- Vous avez travaillé bien plus que moi sur cette affaire, et sans vous, on n'en serait pas là. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous regarder œuvrer. Le Capitaine Gates ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, et votre efficacité redoutable.

- Sur moi aussi ?

- Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire, sourit Novak.


	21. Chapter 40-41

**Chapitre 40**

_Salle d'interrogatoire, Commissariat de Brewster, 18 h 30._

Derrière la vitre sans tain, ils avaient observé quelques minutes Margareth Tudor patienter avec son avocat. Ils savaient qu'obtenir ses aveux allait s'avérer difficile. Lors de son premier interrogatoire, elle avait déjà été plutôt tenace et sûre d'elle, presque arrogante. Malgré les témoignages de Spencer, Jack et Oliver qui concordaient parfaitement, une bonne partie de leurs convictions se fondaient sur une interprétation de leurs dires. Leur seul indice était les empreintes trouvées sur l'ordinateur de Joshua. Mais cela ne prouvait pas le meurtre. Tous les quatre avaient élaboré une stratégie, qui devait, ils l'espéraient, conduire Margareth à avouer.

Beckett et Castle rejoignirent la salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que le lieutenant Novak et l'officier Ramirez observaient derrière la vitre sans tain, et se tenaient prêts pour la mise en œuvre de l'ultime recours, lorsque le moment serait venu.

Quand ils s'assirent, Margareth les dévisagea un peu surprise d'avoir affaire à eux. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de les observer. Kate se fit la réflexion que cette femme, quoi qu'il arrive, restait fidèle à elle-même. Malgré sa tenue aussi colorée qu'à son habitude, elle arborait un air impassible, presque sévère et hautain. Un air qui laissait entendre que les policiers pourraient bien dire ou faire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle ne démordrait pas de ses positions.

- Margareth, c'est moi qui vais procéder à votre interrogatoire, annonça Kate.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda l'avocat.

- Lieutenant Beckett. J'ai enquêté sur cette affaire avec le Lieutenant Novak. Et voici, Richard Castle, qui est consultant pour la police de New-York.

L'avocat dévisagea Rick, qui lui répondit poliment par un petit sourire entendu.

- Si je comprends bien, Novak nous envoie l'élite new-yorkaise, constata l'avocat. C'est vous qui avez fait tomber le sénateur Bracken ?

- Nous sommes ici pour parler du meurtre de Joshua Black, si vous le voulez bien, répondit Kate, coupant court à la conversation, afin d'en venir aux faits.

- Justement, que nous vaut ce nouvel interrogatoire ? Ma cliente a déjà dit ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet.

- Il se trouve que de nouveaux témoignages et éléments sont venus enrichir l'enquête, et que nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser que Margareth a joué un rôle bien plus important qu'elle ne l'a laissé entendre.

Margareth n'avait toujours pas pris la parole, se contentant d'assister en spectatrice totalement passive à la scène.

- Margareth, nous avons arrêté le révérend Oliver, reprit Kate.

- Le révérend ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- Vous le savez très bien, répondit Rick.

- Je l'ignore, mentit-elle avec un aplomb redoutable.

- Je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire alors, lâcha Kate. Le révérend Oliver a avoué avoir frappé Joshua vendredi soir suite à une dispute dans le petit salon de votre demeure. Nous avons des témoins qui certifient que vous êtes entrée dans le petit salon au moment où Joshua gisait au sol.

- J'ai déjà expliqué au lieutenant Novak que j'ai trouvé le corps de Joshua, effectivement.

- Mais vous avez oublié de dire, d'une part qu'il n'était pas mort, d'autre part, que le révérend Oliver était présent dans la pièce, fit remarquer Kate.

- Je ne voulais pas impliquer Oliver. Mais Joshua était bien mort.

- Donc, si on en revient au fait que vous avez dit avoir supposé que Philip avait tué Joshua. C'est faux ? Puisque vous saviez que c'était Oliver qui l'avait frappé ?

- Philip … ou Oliver … Quelle différence ? fit Margareth, sur un ton arrogant.

- La différence ? Elle est de taille ! s'exclama Rick. Vous avez menti une fois de plus lors de votre précédent interrogatoire.

- Cela ne change rien aux faits, intervint l'avocat. Elle n'a pas tué Joshua qui était déjà mort.

- Il ne l'était pas, affirma Kate. Le coup que lui a porté le révérend ne peut pas l'avoir tué. Ni tout de suite, ni dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Le légiste est formel. De plus, le révérend Oliver a vérifié, et certifie qu'il était vivant. Joshua respirait.

- Et moi je vous dis qu'il était mort. Pourquoi accorderiez-vous plus de crédit à sa parole qu'à la mienne ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Peut-être parce qu'il est révérend, suggéra Kate.

- Peut-être parce qu'il a un diplôme de secourisme, ajouta Rick, l'air un peu narquois.

- Et peut-être aussi parce que vous avez envoyé un message à Oliver précisément à 1h37 dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, pour l'informer je cite « Tout va bien. Joshua est dans son lit. Ne posera pas de problème. ».

- Vous avez mis un mort au lit ? s'étonna Rick, avec ironie.

- Non, bien-sûr que non, répondit-elle le plus banalement du monde. J'ai menti au révérend Oliver parce que …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Joshua est mort après qu'il soit parti, expliqua-t-elle tout naturellement. Il se serait senti responsable. C'est un révérend … Il n'aurait pas pu supporter !

- Vous êtes pleine de compassion dites-moi … et d'inventivité aussi !

Margareth commençait à comprendre que cet interrogatoire allait s'avérer plus difficile à endurer que le précédent. Elle savait la réputation du lieutenant Beckett et de son acolyte. Ils n'allaient pas la lâcher. Mais tant qu'il y avait un espoir de s'en sortir, elle s'y raccrocherait. Après tout, s'ils discutaient ainsi avec elle, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose de concret pour l'incriminer.

- Donc vous nous dites d'abord que Joshua était mort quand vous l'avez trouvé, et maintenant il serait mort quelques secondes après. Vous avez une autre théorie farfelue à nous fournir ? demanda Rick.

- Margareth, je vais être directe, lâcha Kate. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas. Vous aurez beau avoir réponse à tout, fournir les explications les plus extravagantes ou plausibles possible, vous ne vous en tirerez pas. On sait exactement comment les choses se sont passées. On a trois témoins qui nous permettent de retracer le déroulement de la soirée.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous rafraîchisse la mémoire peut-être ? suggéra Rick.

Margareth ne répondit pas, jeta un œil vers son avocat.

- De quoi ma cliente est-elle accusée au juste ?

- Ce n'est pas clair peut-être ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous vous êtes contentés de discutailler de détails.

- Votre cliente est accusée d'homicide sur la personne de Joshua Black.

- Homicide ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

- On va vous dire ce que vous avez fait, Margareth. Pour que tout soit clair pour vous et votre avocat, expliqua Kate, non sans ironie. Vous avez retrouvé le révérend Oliver dans le petit salon entre minuit quinze et minuit vingt-trois ce soir-là. Vous saviez qu'il serait là, en compagnie de Joshua, puisque vous lui aviez indiqué où le trouver. Vous-même aviez rendez-vous avec lui un peu plus tard.

- Mais Joshua était blessé, allongé au sol quand vous êtes arrivée, poursuivit Rick. Il était bien vivant, et Oliver vous l'a certifié.

- Mais il avait peur, continua Kate. Il paniquait. Vous l'avez rassuré, en lui disant que vous alliez gérer le problème, et accompagner Joshua dans sa chambre.

- Une fois Oliver parti, vous avez appelé Spencer, qui est arrivé très vite, expliqua Rick. Vous lui avez certifié que Joshua était mort.

- Lui-aussi a paniqué, et a proposé de faire croire à un suicide, ajouta Kate.

- Quelle chance pour vous que le majordome ait eu une idée si ingénieuse ! lança Rick.

- Seulement, son idée n'était pas assez aboutie à votre goût. Et vous lui avez suggéré de plutôt jeter le corps de Joshua par-dessus le balcon de sa chambre.

- Sauf que vous saviez pertinemment que Joshua était bel et bien vivant. C'est donc un homicide.

- C'est une histoire bien romancée, qui plus est, joliment raconté. Mais je n'ai pas tué Joshua. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu la mort de ce jeune homme ? s'indigna Margareth.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux vous donner plusieurs mobiles. Alors pour commencer, vous avez appris il y a quelques jours que votre mari vous avait trompée, expliqua Kate.

- Je n'en voulais pas à Philip. Je lui avais pardonné. Ce n'était rien qu'une fois, une erreur de jeunesse.

- Vous saviez que ce n'était pas qu'une fois, constata Rick, et que cela n'avait rien d'une erreur. Il vous a trompé pendant vingt ans.

Margareth les dévisageait, soutenant leur regard, sans rien ajouter de plus.

- Ne me laissez pas croire que cela ne vous fait rien d'imaginer votre mari faire l'amour à cette femme, rire avec elle, rêver d'elle, ne penser qu'à elle alors qu'il était obligé d'être loin d'elle ? fit Kate, en haussant le ton. Et de voir Joshua, le fils de cet amour adultère, vous rappeler qu'avec vous Philip n'a jamais voulu d'enfant ?

- Evidemment, cela m'a blessée mais je ne suis pas du style à m'apitoyer sur le passé, répondit Margareth, tout à fait posément.

- Alors pourquoi être allée vous lamenter auprès du révérend Oliver sur votre souffrance, et la douleur de voir Joshua tous les jours ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de parler à Joshua pour qu'il démissionne et quitte le manoir ? demanda Kate.

- Qui croiront les jurés ? Un révérend, aimé et apprécié dans toute la région, ou vous, la femme trahie et trompée ? lui lança Rick, volontairement provocateur.

- Oui, c'était horrible ! s'écria-t-elle, perdant tout à coup son sang-froid. Vous êtes satisfaits ! Je détestais Joshua … Il était arrogant, toujours à me provoquer avec ses petits sourires en coin, comme s'il était heureux de me voir souffrir. Et en plus de ça, il a fallu qu'il me fasse chanter.

- Vous voyez, vous trouvez les mobiles toute seule maintenant ! lança Rick, avec un petit sourire. La relation adultère de votre mari, son fils illégitime, et le chantage. Voilà déjà trois raisons valables de le tuer.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je me moquais de son chantage.

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Kate. Philip aurait été ravi d'apprendre que vous couchiez avec son majordome ?

- Il n'aurait pas été content certes, reconnut Margareth, mais tout ce qui compte pour Philip ce sont les apparences. Tant que tout a l'air d'aller bien, il est ravi.

- Vous imaginez dans quel état votre mari bien-aimé se trouve en ce moment ? demanda Rick. Son fils a été assassiné. Son majordome, qui se trouve être son frère, a caché son meurtre. Et le bouquet final, sa femme est l'instigatrice de tout le désastre.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? Je n'ai pas tué Joshua, affirma de nouveau Margareth avec conviction.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tué ? insista Kate, tentant de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Cette femme était aussi tenace qu'elle s'y était attendue. Même si tous les indices pointaient, de près ou de loin, vers elle, elle s'obstinait à nier, avec un aplomb redoutable.

- Non. J'ai demandé à Oliver de lui parler pour qu'il parte, simplement.

- Vous saviez pertinemment qu'Oliver n'arriverait pas à le convaincre, continua Kate. Joshua avait enfin la possibilité de se rapprocher de son père. Il ne serait pas parti. Vous saviez très bien que la discussion tournerait mal.

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'Oliver frapperait Joshua ?

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Mais vous avez sauté sur l'occasion, répondit Rick.

- Ecoutez, Margareth, on va arrêter de se voiler la face, lâcha Kate en la regardant dans les yeux. Deux témoins attestent que vous saviez que Joshua était en vie. Le légiste certifie que la blessure ne l'a pas tué. C'est scientifique, vous pourrez inventer la théorie la plus farfelue possible, rien ne changera ça.

- Vous avez tué Joshua, par la main de Spencer, enchaîna Rick. Et ensuite, vous avez volé son ordinateur portable pour le cacher dans le passage secret.

- Son ordinateur ?

- On y a trouvé vos empreintes. Et des vidéos très compromettantes, répondit Kate.

- Pourquoi avoir pris cet ordinateur si cela ne vous dérangeait pas que Philip apprenne ce que vous faisiez avec un autre ?

- Je n'ai pas pris cet ordinateur, mentit-elle, tout à fait banalement.

- Si votre seule ligne de défense est de nier, vous ne vous en sortirez pas, Margareth. Il y a vos empreintes sur cet ordinateur.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre la suite de l'interrogatoire. Beckett fit un petit signe au lieutenant Novak derrière la vitre sans tain, pour lui signifier de passer à l'ultime recours. On frappa alors à la porte, et un agent de police fit entrer Philip Tudor, sous le regard sidéré de Margareth. Il le conduisit jusqu'à la chaise à côté de Rick, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manège ? demanda l'avocat, ne comprenant pas la présence de Monsieur Tudor en salle d'interrogatoire.

Philip se contentait de dévisager sa femme, le visage fermé, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Il n'avait qu'une envie : hurler son chagrin et sa haine. Mais il savait parfaitement le rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Il fallait qu'il contienne ses émotions pour Joshua. Pour que justice soit rendue à son enfant. Quand Monsieur et Madame Castle étaient venus lui révéler tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la mort de son fils, il avait failli s'évanouir, encaissant difficilement la nouvelle. Il avait pleuré de longues minutes, et les quelques mots réconfortants de Rick et Kate n'y avaient rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde de leurs explications. Il en voulait au monde entier. A son épouse qu'il haïssait pour avoir eu le machiavélisme d'orchestrer la mort de son fils. A Spencer, qui s'était laissé berner. Au révérend Oliver, qui n'avait de révérend que le nom. Et à lui-même, aussi. Il se maudissait. Il maudissait le carcan des traditions familiales, toutes ces contraintes qui l'avaient amené à prendre les mauvaises décisions de tout au cours de sa vie.

- Philip Tudor souhaite parler à sa femme, annonça Kate.

- Refusez, Madame Tudor, répondit l'avocat, qui sentait que la présence de son mari risquait de la mettre dans une situation délicate. Vous n'avez aucune raison de parler à votre mari en plein interrogatoire.

- Mais …, balbutia Margareth, qui dévisageait Philip, le visage tout aussi impassible que lui, se demandant ce qu'il savait de toute cette histoire.

- Refusez, insista l'avocat.

- Margareth, je dois te parler …, commença Philip.

- Comme elle ne répondit pas, et que l'avocat s'était tu, Kate encouragea Philip d'un regard à continuer de parler.

- Margareth … Je suis désolé … Je … tout est de ma faute. Si on en est là aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de moi, annonça-t-il froidement. Je sais combien je t'ai fait souffrir. J'aurais dû …

- Tu aurais dû faire quoi ? Me quitter il y a vingt-cinq ans ? Ou ne pas coucher avec la première fille venue ? lâcha-t-elle, haussant le ton, et perdant tout à coup réellement son sang-froid.

C'était ce qu'ils attendaient de cette confrontation. La faire réagir, faire tomber le masque qui dissimulait ses émotions. Elle aimait Philip, sincèrement, sinon sa souffrance n'aurait pas été telle, au point de commettre un meurtre. Face à lui, elle ne pourrait cacher la vérité de ses intentions.

- Je sais que je suis le plus cruel des hommes, et je me maudis pour ça, mais oui j'aurais dû te quitter il y a vingt-cinq ans, lâcha Philip, sans faire preuve de compassion aucune.

Margareth ne commenta pas cette dernière phrase, qui lui arrachait le cœur. C'était comme si Philip mettait des mots sur ses pires angoisses. Depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette relation adultère, elle s'était imaginée les pires scenarii, essayant néanmoins de se convaincre que cette femme n'avait été qu'un amusement pour son mari, et qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir sincèrement aimée. C'était comme si elle avait toujours eu espoir qu'au fond de lui il tienne réellement à elle, comme si elle avait refusé de voir la vérité en face. Et il venait, là, de lui avouer, froidement, que cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'il lui mentait et ne l'aimait pas.

- Mon fils serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui, continua-t-il. Joshua n'y était pour rien Margareth. Il a souffert de la situation autant que toi, autant que moi aussi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as souffert, je t'en prie, Philip ! lui lança-t-elle sèchement. Ne te moque pas de moi.

Kate observait chacune de ses réactions, et sentit dans son regard, que quelque chose était en train de se produire. Ses yeux s'étaient ternis, et elle sentait que ses émotions prenaient le pas sur sa raison.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, répondit Philip. Je sais que c'est atroce pour toi. Oui. Mais j'ai souffert aussi, de ne pas pouvoir élever mon enfant comme je l'aurais voulu. J'ai souffert de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec la femme que j'aimais. C'est atroce, je le sais. Mais c'est ainsi. Tu voulais me faire du mal en me prenant Joshua. Tu voulais que je souffre autant que je t'ai fait souffrir.

Margareth ne répondit rien, baissant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- As-tu tué Joshua ?

Elle se tut.

- Margareth, regarde-moi. As-tu tué Joshua ? Mon fils … et celui de Lynn.

Philip n'était pas très fier de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie. Il savait la souffrance de Margareth, et ne pouvait pas y être totalement insensible, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait la faire souffrir pour qu'elle avoue.

- Oui, je voulais qu'il meure ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, en larmes. Oui, j'ai fait tuer Joshua.

Son avocat lui jeta des yeux stupéfaits. Kate et Rick se lancèrent un regard satisfait et soulagé.

- Et je suis bien contente, poursuivit Margareth, parce que tu vas devoir vivre sans ton fils adoré, mais plus encore parce que tu seras désormais pour toujours le mari adultère de la meurtrière. Tu devras supporter le regard des gens se poser sur toi tous les jours, te dévisager. Tu devras subir l'opprobre de toute ta famille, ces chers Hastings … Tout va être dévoilé aux yeux de tous. Tout le monde saura.

- Cela m'est égal, Margareth, répondit Philip tristement en se levant. Tu m'as pris mon fils, la chair de ma chair, tu crois que ma réputation a une importance ?

* * *

><p><span><em>Bureau du Lieutenant Novak, 19 h 30.<em>

Margareth Tudor allait être mise en examen d'ici peu pour le meurtre de Joshua Black. Elle serait jugée et très certainement condamnée pour homicide volontaire avec préméditation. Malgré le caractère particulier du mode opératoire, Beckett et Novak ne se faisaient plus aucun souci sur sa condamnation devant un jury populaire, car elle avait reconnu les faits, et aurait trois témoignages contre elle. Quant à Jack Mustard, la liste de ses chefs d'inculpation était longue, et il passerait une bonne partie de sa vie en prison. Le révérend Oliver encourait également une peine de prison pour complicité de vol et d'enlèvement d'enfant, ainsi que coups et blessures. Mais pour lui, la plus lourde des peines semblait finalement le poids de ses fautes pesant sur sa conscience. Le devenir de Spencer restait encore en suspens. D'après Novak, il bénéficierait de la clémence du juge, et, puisqu'il serait prouvé qu'on lui avait certifié que Joshua était mort au moment de ses actes, seule la dissimulation de cadavre serait retenue contre lui. Quelques mois de prison et un comportement exemplaire devraient lui permettre de sortir rapidement. Enfin, Eleanor, toujours hospitalisée, ne passerait pas entre les mailles du filet. Novak comptait bien la réinterroger pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas liée au cambriolage du coffre de Monsieur Tudor, et à l'enlèvement de la petite Amy. Les deux affaires étaient désormais résolues, et toute l'équipe réunie dans le bureau du lieutenant Novak ne cachait pas sa joie. Chacun allait pouvoir retourner à ses occupations : Novak et ses hommes retrouveraient d'ici peu le calme de leur commissariat et de ses petites affaires routinières, Kate et Rick allaient pouvoir profiter de leur dernière soirée à Cape Cod,

- Une petite bière pour fêter la fin de tout ça, Monsieur Castle ? proposa l'officier Ramirez.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit Rick.

- Lieutenant Beckett, je ne vous propose pas, ajouta-t-il gentiment.

- En effet, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Félicitations à tous ! lança Novak en levant sa bouteille de bière.

Ramirez, O'Connor et Sullivan trinquèrent avec joie, sous les yeux ravis de Kate et Rick, qui constataient finalement, que où que ce soit, les enquêtes se clôturaient toujours de la même façon : autour d'un verre ou d'une bouteille, et de franche camaraderie.

- Et surtout, merci à la police de New-York pour son aide précieuse ! continua Novak gaiment.

- Merci à vous, pour le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour nous retrouver dans ce tunnel, répondit Kate.

- Ça nous a fait un peu d'animation, hein les gars ? rit Novak.

- Et merci de nous avoir fait confiance, pour Joshua Black, ajouta-t-elle.

- Il faut dire que vous êtes tenaces quand vous avez une idée en tête ! lança Novak.

Ils sourirent, car il était vrai que quand ils étaient sur une enquête, officielle ou non, l'un comme l'autre ne lâchaient rien tant qu'ils n'avaient pas non seulement arrêté le criminel, mais aussi compris l'histoire qui avait conduit au crime.

- Vous rentrez à New-York ce soir ? reprit Novak.

- Non, demain, répondit Rick. On va essayer de profiter de cette dernière soirée à Cape Cod.

- Vous veniez pour la première fois dans la région ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien ! Je suppose que vous ne reviendrez pas de sitôt !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur.

- On va devoir y aller, d'ailleurs, fit Kate, si on veut profiter de la soirée.

- Oui. Mais juste une chose, Lieutenant Novak, ajouta Rick. Ce serait gentil si vous permettiez à Spencer de recevoir la visite de Violet avant son incarcération.

- Ah l'amour …, soupira Novak avec un sourire. Oui, bien-sûr. Je vais arranger ça.

- Merci pour eux. Ils vont être heureux.

- Et le trésor, Monsieur Castle ? Vous rentrez à New-York sans avoir trouvé le trésor ? s'étonna Novak.

- Je ne suis pas encore parti ! lança Rick gaiment.

- Il est capable de chercher le trésor toute la nuit, ajouta Kate avec un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour en tout cas. Et si vous revenez de nouveau dans notre belle région, n'hésitez pas à passer nous voir. Ce sera un plaisir.

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Ils se saluèrent, se serrant tous la main, avec respect et sympathie, avant que Rick et Kate ne prennent la direction de la sortie.

* * *

><p><span><em>Restaurant, Chatham, 20h30.<em>

Le petit restaurant conseillé par Savannah, se trouvait sur la route serpentant au sommet des dunes, à l'entrée de Chatham. Avec sa façade faite de bardeaux de bois de chêne, teintés d'un coloris vert bouteille, « _The Impudent Oyster_ » avait des airs de pub anglais. Son nom annonçait la couleur : ici, on pouvait se régaler de toutes les spécialités issues de la mer. Le serveur leur avait proposé de s'installer à l'intérieur, mais ils avaient préféré la terrasse qui surplombait les dunes, malgré la fraîcheur de ce début novembre. Ils voulaient profiter des charmes de Cape Cod qu'ils avaient eu peu le loisir d'apprécier depuis leur arrivée : la brise légère chargée d'embruns, les hautes herbes qui dansaient sur les dunes, claquant doucement sous l'effet du vent, le fracas des vagues dont on devinait le roulis à quelques dizaines de mètres dans la pénombre de la nuit. La terrasse était éclairée par des petites lanternes suspendues aux poutrelles de bois, qui tintaient doucement, ballottées par le vent, et sur la table, un photophore diffusait sa lumière tamisée.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas avoir froid ici ? s'inquiéta Rick, alors que le serveur leur donnait les cartes.

- Si j'ai froid, tu me réchaufferas, sourit-elle, emmitouflée dans son blouson de cuir et son écharpe.

- C'est stratégique en fait ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Tout à fait, répondit Kate, avec un petit sourire, en se plongeant dans la lecture de la carte.

Ils se turent quelques secondes, chacun cherchant à faire son choix parmi la liste des spécialités locales. Puis, Kate posa sa carte, et enfoncée dans sa chaise pour se tenir chaud, elle observa Rick. Ses yeux qui parcouraient la carte, l'air concentré qu'il avait quand il réfléchissait sérieusement. Tout à coup il frissonna, et redressa la tête vers elle, sentant son regard posé sur lui.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Non, non … il fait juste un peu … frais.

- Menteur, rigola-t-elle.

- Mais je suis un dur moi, je suis prêt à affronter un froid polaire pour un dîner romantique, ne t'en fais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Ils attendirent que le serveur vienne prendre leur commande, tout en discutant de la fin de l'enquête. Ils choisirent tous deux la spécialité par excellence, soupe de palourdes avec du lard et des pommes de terres. Un plat idéal pour se réchauffer.

- Tu sais, je pensais à Margareth, continua Rick. On aurait pu la prendre le chandelier à la main, qu'elle aurait quand même nié. Sans Philip, on aurait eu du mal à la faire avouer …

- Oui, le pauvre …

- Tu te rends compte, en quatre jours, sa vie et celle de sa famille ont été anéanties, ajouta Rick.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il est responsable de tout ça. Je n'excuse pas Margareth, bien évidemment, mais tu imagines l'enfer qu'elle a vécu ?

- Oui … mais Joshua n'y était pour rien, le pauvre gamin. Quitte à tuer quelqu'un, elle aurait dû tuer Philip, lâcha Rick, comme une évidence.

- Tout à fait. Moi, tu me fais un truc pareil, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux, ajouta Kate.

Elle le regarda avec un air mi- menaçant mi- taquin, mais il sourit, tant il était habitué à ce genre de menace radicale.

- Embrasse-moi donc, au lieu de penser à me tuer, fit-il en avançant son visage vers le sien, au-dessus de la table.

Elle se pencha pour venir embrasser ses lèvres dans un sourire, posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue, pour goûter sa bouche avec plaisir.

- Hum … encore, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche alors qu'ils avaient décollé leurs lèvres.

- Gourmande … murmura-t-il.

- Très … répondit-elle doucement, alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau avec tendresse.

Le serveur les interrompit par un léger raclement de gorge, et déposa devant eux, des assiettes abondamment remplies d'une soupe de palourdes dont le fumet chaud et doux vint titiller leurs narines. Ils goûtèrent avec plaisir ce plat local recommandé par Savannah.

- Hum … c'est un régal, sourit Kate.

- C'est chaud mais c'est bon ! lança Rick, jovial.

Tout en dînant, ils discutèrent, leurs esprits les ramenant inévitablement ce soir vers le destin tragique de la famille Tudor.

- Le problème de Philip c'est qu'entre l'amour et le conformisme familial, il n'a pas su choisir, constata Rick. Mais comment peut-on supporter de passer vingt ans sans être avec la femme qu'on aime ? C'est complètement insensé.

- Les traditions et la bienséance, mon chéri, sourit Kate. Tu n'es pas noble, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- C'est clair que je ne comprendrais jamais. Vingt ans …, non mais sérieusement … Déjà trois jours et je suis perdu sans toi ... alors vingt ans, je meurs !

- N'exagère pas non plus ! lança Kate en riant.

- Je n'exagère pas. Quand tu n'es pas là, j'erre comme une âme en peine, criant mon désespoir à qui veut bien l'entendre …. Mère ou Alexis en l'occurrence.

- Tu devrais écrire des tragédies ! Tu as du talent ! lança Kate en riant.

- Je vais y songer oui, rigola-t-il. Tu sais, le pire dans cette histoire c'est peut-être Spencer et Violet. Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est son oncle. Tu coucherais avec ton oncle ? Enfin je veux dire … avant … moi, demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Je n'ai pas d'oncle. Tu as des idées vraiment tordues dès fois. Franchement, Castle, me demander si je coucherais avec mon oncle …, soupira-t-elle, avant de se mettre à rire, tant cette question lui semblait saugrenue.

Il se délecta de son visage rayonnant. En la voyant ainsi, il sentit que tout le poids des enquêtes et angoisses de ces derniers jours avait disparu. Malgré la fatigue qu'il lisait dans son regard, Kate était radieuse.

- Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il y a quand même quelque chose d'un peu …. dégoûtant. Pourtant je les aime bien tous les deux, mais bon …

- Moi, je les trouve mignons.

Le téléphone de Rick au fond de sa poche vibra, signalant un message.

- C'est Violet, fit Rick en lisant le message. Elle a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Le document qui se trouve à la Bibliothèque d'Etat a été signé à _Viking Creek_.

- Pourquoi est-ce étrange ? s'étonna Kate, tout en finissant son plat.

- Parce que le texte original a été écrit à bord du Mayflower. Le document de Bradford qui se trouve à Boston est censé être une copie exacte, donc la signature ne devrait pas être à _Viking Creek_, expliqua Rick, goûtant à son tour sa soupe de poisson.

- Où se trouve _Viking Creek_ ?

- Je l'ignore. Sûrement quelque part à Cape Cod.

- Tu crois que le trésor est là-bas ? demanda Kate.

- C'est le seul truc bizarre sur le document. Alors il y a une chance. Et il n'y a pas d'autre énigme. Il faudrait aller voir sur place.

Kate lui lança des yeux étonnés, et un brin inquiets. Il lui sourit, sachant très bien, la crainte qui l'avait envahie. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie qu'il lui prenne l'idée subite d'aller explorer _Viking Creek_ maintenant.

- Et s'il n'y a pas de trésor ?

- Ce n'est pas le trésor en soi qui compte, le plus important c'est de le trouver ! lança-t-il, enthousiaste. Avant de partir on pourrait aller à _Viking Creek_ ?

Elle regarda son air enfantin, ses yeux bleus pétillants rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse enfin trouver son fameux trésor. C'était cet enthousiasme et cette curiosité qu'elle aimait tant chez lui.

- Demain matin ? suggéra-t-il, presque timidement, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, guettant sa réaction.

- D'accord pour demain. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais vouloir m'embarquer ce soir dans une des aventures nocturnes dont tu as le secret !

- Non. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Quel genre de projets ?

- Toi et moi … et le jacuzzi.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire enchanté.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

_Commissariat de Brewster, 21 heures._

Le lieutenant Novak avait accompagné Violet Tudor jusqu'à la cellule de Spencer, qui se leva dès qu'il la vit arriver. Il s'approcha des barreaux, à travers lesquels, elle le regardait avec tendresse, sans rien dire pour l'instant.

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, fit Novak, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus. Le règlement est …

- Merci, Lieutenant, répondit gentiment Violet. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Novak s'éloigna, tandis que Violet glissait sa main à travers les barreaux pour prendre celle de Spencer dans la sienne. Il esquissa un sourire, le temps de caresser doucement sa main du bout des doigts, avant de retrouver un air sérieux.

- La police t'a dit pour Joshua ? demanda-t-il tristement.

- Oui.

- Tu sais tout ? insista-t-il, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens.

- Oui. Mais …

- Je l'ai tué Violet. J'ai tué le fils de Philip, j'ai tué ton …, continua-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Non, c'est Margareth qui l'a tué. Tu as voulu bien faire, tu as fait ça pour moi.

Il n'empêche que si je n'avais pas agi ainsi, Joshua serait en vie aujourd'hui. J'ai trahi la confiance de Philip … et toi, à cause de moi, tu …

- Spencer, je sais que tu t'en veux, mais sache que moi, je ne t'en veux pas. Et mon père … il te pardonnera. Il te pardonnera, mon chéri, insista-t-elle.

Elle approcha son visage des barreaux, et pressa sa bouche sur son front, puis ses lèvres. Elle vit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues, et les essuya du bout des pouces.

- Ne sois pas triste, fit-elle, s'efforçant de sourire, et de ne pas pleurer elle-aussi.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer avant d'être séparée de lui. Elle devait lui donner la force de supporter ce qui l'attendait, et lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur pour le rassurer.

- Et nous, Violet ? Je ne veux pas t'imposer de …

- Je t'attendrai, répondit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que possible. On a assez attendu non ? Quelques mois en plus …

- Je t'aime, Violet, si tu savais à quel point.

- Moi-aussi, je t'aime.

Il la regarda avec des yeux emplis de tendresse.

- Ne te fais pas de souci, pour moi, pour nous, reprit-elle. Je suis là pour toi et avec toi, toujours. Rien ne changera ça, Spencer. Jamais. Ok ?

Il acquiesça d'un regard, apaisé par sa présence, son réconfort, ses quelques mots, qui, pour lui, valaient tout l'or du monde.

- Je vais voir avec mon père pour trouver un avocat, continua-t-elle.

- Philip ne va pas …

- Bien-sûr que si, Spencer. Mon père t'adore. Il ne t'abandonnera pas, fais-moi confiance, assura-t-elle. Le lieutenant Novak dit que d'ici quelques mois tu seras libre, peut-être même avant.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans parler, profitant simplement de ces quelques instants de douceur. Il esquissa un sourire, attendri par son sourire aimant, et glissa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec tendresse. Le lieutenant Novak apparut au bout du couloir, faisant un léger signe à Violet pour lui signaler qu'elle devait partir.

- Vas-y ma chérie …, chuchota Spencer, l'embrassant une dernière fois à travers les barreaux.

A son tour, elle glissa sa main sur sa joue, pour prolonger ce dernier baiser.

- Embrasse Amy pour moi, dis-lui qu'elle me manque, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Promis. Tu lui manques aussi. Je t'aime, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

Elle lâcha sa main à regret, sans quitter ses yeux du regard.

- Je viens te voir dès que c'est possible.

- A bientôt.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, et quand elle se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire, et lui envoyer un baiser de la main, il sourit à son tour, apaisé par l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chatham, 22 heures.<em>

Après le dîner, ils avaient marché quelques minutes sur le sentier qui serpentait au sommet des dunes, avant de descendre vers la plage, où s'ils étaient assis sur le sable, contre la dune, à l'abri du vent. Il faisait nuit maintenant, mais le clair de lune était suffisamment lumineux pour qu'ils aperçoivent la mer qui roulait doucement sur la plage, sous forme de vaguelettes pleines d'écume. A quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, un groupe d'amis riait joyeusement autour d'un feu de bois, faisant griller des crevettes dont l'odeur, transportée par la brise légère, se faufilait jusqu'à eux.

Il faisait froid, mais ainsi, chaudement blottie entre les jambes et les bras de Rick, elle était bien. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se laissant bercer par le clapotis des vagues, la fraîcheur des embruns, la délicieuse odeur des crevettes grillées, et la douceur de la joue de Rick contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, se contentant de savourer l'instant. Puis Rick glissa sa main valide sous son blouson, caressant son ventre sous son pull.

- Comment va notre bébé ? demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Bébé va très bien. Je crois même qu'il est au paradis …, sourit-elle.

- Tu m'étonnes. Au chaud, nourri, logé … il ne s'en fait pas ce petit têtard ! Il ne voudra peut-être pas quitter ton ventre.

- Oui, eh bien il a intérêt de sortir d'ici un jour ! rit-elle.

- Encore six mois à patienter … tu vas réussir à attendre six mois sans savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

- Moi, oui, sans problème, affirma-t-elle. J'aime l'idée d'avoir la surprise le jour J. C'est comme pour les cadeaux de Noël … Savoir ce qui est à l'intérieur du paquet avant le matin de Noël manque de charme, non ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, mais … moi j'aimerais bien savoir, sourit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- Rien ou pas grand-chose. Mais au moins je saurais, je pourrais me préparer mentalement si c'est une fille.

- Te préparer mentalement ?

- Oui, une fille de plus à la maison. Bonjour le calvaire, rit-il. Je me sens déjà un peu seul parfois, mais alors là, ce serait le comble !

- Tu parles, tu es un vrai coq au milieu du poulailler ! lança Kate en riant.

Le téléphone de Rick, au fond de sa poche, sonna. Il s'étonna de recevoir un appel si tard, et répondit rapidement, après avoir constaté que l'appel émanait de sa mère.

- Richard ! s'écria la voix de Martha à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mère, es-tu obligée de me hurler dans les oreilles ? s'offusqua-t-il, en guise de bonjour.

- Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Katherine est avec toi ? demanda Martha d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, non. Elle m'a quittée pour un jeune surfeur beau et bronzé, fit Rick, sarcastique.

Kate tourna son visage vers lui, pour le regarder sévèrement, exaspérée qu'une fois de plus il raconte des bêtises à sa chère mère.

- Quelle andouille tu fais ! s'exclama Martha sur le ton du reproche.

- Oui, Mère, reprit-il gentiment. Kate est avec moi. Dans mes bras, si tu veux tout savoir, et …

- Epargne-moi les détails, ça ira ! Vous ne deviez pas rentrer aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Martha.

- Si. Mais on ne rentre que demain, répondit Rick.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Tout va bien au moins ? s'enquit-elle.

- Désolé, on était un peu surbooké vois-tu. Mais maintenant tout va bien, oui.

- Comment ça « maintenant tout va bien » ? fit-elle, inquiète de ses sous-entendus.

- On te racontera ça demain. Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura Rick.

- Richard, tu n'as pas fait de bêtise au moins ?

- Mais non, Mère. Que veux-tu que je fasse comme bêtise ?

- Tout est possible avec toi. Je sais bien que Katherine te surveille, mais je me méfie.

- Au fait, la soirée de lancement de mon livre aura lieu samedi, annonça Rick, changeant de sujet de conversation.

- Samedi ? Comme samedi après demain ?

- Celui-là même.

- Diable, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre ! s'écria Martha, l'air complètement paniquée.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir ! lança Rick, volontairement taquin.

- Oh Richard ! Je n'ai jamais manqué une soirée de lancement !

- Embrasse Alexis pour nous, répondit Rick en souriant.

- Oui, oui. Je vous embrasse. A demain.

- A demain, Mère.

Il raccrocha, gigota pour ranger son téléphone, avant, de nouveau, de se blottir contre sa femme.

- Même loin d'elle, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'exaspérer ta mère, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas drôle sinon. Elle s'inquiétait qu'on ne soit pas rentrés.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec tout ça, on a oublié de la prévenir.

- Quand elle va savoir ce qui nous est arrivé …, elle va faire une attaque.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de tout lui dire. On devrait éviter de lui parler de notre agression, suggéra Kate.

- Elle va bien voir mon bras, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu lui diras que tu as glissé sous la douche… Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

- Je n'ai glissé qu'une fois sous la douche, et c'était à cause de toi, je te rappelle.

- A cause de moi ? C'est la meilleure ! Qui m'avait sauté dessus ? s'offusqua-t-elle en riant.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, encore une fois où tu avais usé des pouvoirs de ton corps pour me charmer. Il n'y a pas idée d'être aussi belle et sexy ! lança-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est de ma faute ! Je n'y peux rien si tu es trop faible pour résister, constata-t-elle, rieuse.

- Aucun homme ne résisterait. Mais tu es à moi, chuchota-t-il tendrement, en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour d'elle, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle aimait cette possessivité qu'il exprimait de temps en temps. Elle aimait être sienne, totalement. L'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un allait pourtant à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle était depuis toujours. Elle était libre, indépendante, depuis très jeune, menant sa vie comme elle l'entendait, ne dépendant de personne, surtout pas d'un homme. Mais avec Rick, c'était différent. Ça l'avait toujours été.

* * *

><p><span><em>Manoir Tudor, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures.<em>

En passant la porte d'entrée du manoir, ils eurent l'impression de pénétrer un décor silencieux et sans vie, tant la vieille demeure était plongée dans le silence le plus profond, comme si elle avait été vidée de ses habitants. Ils aperçurent dans le grand salon, Philip, assis seul dans un fauteuil, un verre de scotch à la main. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et seul le feu de cheminée apportait une faible lumière.

- Je vais aller lui parler deux minutes, chuchota Rick, je crois qu'il a besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je monte.

- Ne t'endors pas. J'arrive, sourit-il en l'attirant à lui par la taille, pour l'embrasser avec volupté.

- Je t'attends mon cœur, répondit-elle d'un air coquin, en s'échappant de ses bras pour rejoindre l'escalier et sa chambre.

Rick frappa doucement à la porte du grand salon, et Philip tourna furtivement la tête vers lui, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Un scotch ? proposa le lord, alors que Rick s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

- Non, merci. Je … Ma femme m'attend, je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Je …, répondit Philip, la voix marquée par le chagrin. Je vis un enfer.

Rick ne répondit pas, se contentant d'adopter une attitude d'écoute, attentive, compatissante.

- Comment peut-on tuer un être humain ? lui demanda Philip, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse claire et précise.

- Je pourrais vous donner des tas d'explications, mais aucune n'apaiserait votre chagrin, répondit gentiment Rick.

- Je suis marié depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans avec Margareth. Certes, on n'a jamais été très complices ou très proches …, par ma faute, bien-sûr, mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître un peu quand même.

- Vous savez, la souffrance, comme l'amour, peuvent faire faire des choses irraisonnées, incompréhensibles dont parfois on ne se saurait soi-même pas pensé capable.

- Mon garçon, Joshua, je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père pour lui. Je n'étais jamais là ou presque. Mais je l'aimais, vous savez, expliqua-t-il tristement.

- Je le sais. Et Joshua vous aimait aussi.

- Et Lynn … c'était l'amour de ma vie … Je … Je l'aime encore, même si elle n'est plus là. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière, effacer tout ça … Même elle, je ne l'ai pas rendue heureuse comme j'aurais dû. On dit souvent qu'il faut profiter de la vie, savourer chaque instant avec les gens qu'on aime, car le temps passe, les drames surviennent, et on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a perdu que quand il est trop tard.

- On le dit … mais on oublie parfois de le faire, malheureusement, constata Rick.

- On ne vit pas, on se laisse porter, on prend les mauvaises décisions, et un jour tout s'arrête … et on réalise qu'on a oublié l'essentiel. Vivre. Etre heureux. Aimer. Car qu'est-ce qu'il reste d'autre au final à la fin d'une vie ?

- Vous avez raison …

- Il reste la femme qu'on a aimée, les enfants qu'on a vu grandir, qu'on a chéris, et les bonheurs qu'on a pu partager avec eux. Le reste n'est que futilité. J'ai passé ma vie à faire les mauvais choix. Avec Spencer. Margareth. Lynn. Joshua … et j'en paye les conséquences. Alors je vis un enfer … mais j'en suis responsable. Que me reste-t-il à faire ? A part vivre avec cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Vivre, tout simplement, Philip. Vous avez une fille et une petite-fille formidables. Elles sont là, avec vous. Et il y a Rose, et le bébé qu'elle porte. Vous devez être là pour cet enfant, celui de Joshua.

- Mais Violet … et Spencer … ils …, balbutia Philip.

- Ils s'aiment, fit simplement Rick.

- Oui, mais …

- Vous avez parlé à Violet ? demanda Rick.

- Non. Pas encore. Enfin, pas de Spencer. Elle est tellement triste.

- Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, Philip, mais vous pouvez tirer des leçons du passé Je ne veux pas jouer les moralisateurs, mais il me semble que l'amour est plus important que la tradition, le respect des normes, le conformisme. Peu importe le lien qui unit Spencer et Violet, ils s'aiment. Rien d'autre ne compte.

- Ce n'est pas facile, pour moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas facile. Mais la vie est ainsi faite.

- Vous avez raison, fit-il tristement. Violet et Spencer méritent d'être heureux ensemble.

Ils restèrent encore ainsi quelques instants, sans parler. Philip semblait un peu plus serein d'avoir pu confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Vous rentrez demain ? demanda-t-il tout à coup.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, pour tout ce qui est arrivé pendant votre séjour. En plus sans vous, on n'aurait peut-être jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Joshua.

- C'est notre boulot. Enfin, celui de ma femme, sourit Rick.

- Merci pour tout, fit Philip en lui tendant la main.

Rick la serra, et Philip lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance.

* * *

><p><span><em>Chambre de Rick et Kate, aux alentours de 23 h.<em>

Quand il entra dans leur suite, il entendit immédiatement le clapotis de l'eau qui émanait de la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures, enleva son atèle, avant de rejoindre Kate. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle était déjà dans le jacuzzi, confortablement allongée au milieu des bulles et de la mousse.

- C'est agréable ? demanda-t-il en la contemplant, en appui dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, très, répondit-elle avec un sourire, jouant doucement avec la mousse sur ses mains. Alors ? Tu as su trouver les mots pour le réconforter ?

- J'espère. On a eu une petite discussion d'homme à homme …, répondit-il sans cesser de la regarder.

Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon pour ne pas les mouiller, ce qui dévoilait la peau blanche et douce de son cou, cette petite zone tendre qui la rendait folle quand il y déposait des baisers. Quelques secondes à la contempler ainsi, et il sentit le désir naître en lui.

- D'homme à homme ? Ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle, croisant son regard, et y répondant par un sourire mutin.

- Rien qu'à ce sourire, il sut qu'elle avait lu le désir dans ses yeux, et partageait son envie.

- On a parlé de la vie, de l'amour … La nécessité de vivre pleinement, pour ne rien regretter. D'aimer sans retenue, expliqua-t-il, observant la sensualité de ses mains glissant dans la mousse.

- Tu viens ? proposa-t-elle doucement.

- Tout de suite, répondit-il, en déboutonnant son jean, et le faisant tomber à ses pieds.

- Viens par-là, je vais t'aider, fit-elle en se levant, l'eau ruisselant sur elle.

- Tu vas avoir froid …, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Sans répondre, elle s'attela à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres. Il savourait l'instant, la contemplait, n'osant poser ses mains sur elle, comme s'il avait peur de se laisser emporter immédiatement par son envie d'elle. Elle et cette sensualité qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes. La beauté de sa nudité. La jolie rondeur de ses seins, et leurs pointes dressées sous l'effet du froid. Ses lèvres qui jouaient, tendrement, furtivement avec les siennes.

Elle fit tomber sa chemise dans son dos, embrassant doucement le creux de son épaule, posa les deux mains à plats sur son torse, puis les fit glisser jusque sa taille pour le débarrasser de son boxer. Elle le prit par la main, et l'entraîna dans le bain. Il entra prudemment dans l'eau chaude, et s'adossa contre la paroi du bassin. Immédiatement, Kate vint s'assoir sur ses cuisses, enlaçant ses bras autour de son cou, et le regardant avec cette intensité qui dévoilait ses envies les plus profondes. Il glissa un bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, savourant la chaleur de l'eau qui les enveloppait, le bouillonnement caressant des bulles sur leur peau, et attisant leur désir du simple contact de leurs corps, et de leurs regards.

- Comment va ton épaule ? chuchota-t-elle, la caressant doucement du bout des doigts. Tu as mal ?

- Un petit peu …, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire l'amour …, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle, mutine.

- Tu en meurs d'envie.

- Tu crois ? sourit-elle, jouant à faire glisser légèrement son bassin contre le sien.

Il la contemplait, les mains simplement posées dans son dos, la regardant œuvrer à faire monter leur désir, frémissant d'envie à chaque glissement de son sexe contre le sien.

- Oui, j'en meurs d'envie, chuchota-t-elle, avant de se jeter sur sa bouche avec gourmandise.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, y glissant avec sensualité sa langue, qu'il accueillit passionnément. Elle était irrésistible et terriblement excitante, quand elle prenait l'initiative ainsi, et qu'il pouvait sentir, rien qu'à la caresse de sa bouche, son envie de lui. Il glissa sa main sur sa gorge, dans son cou, dans sa nuque pour attirer son visage plus près du sien encore, et l'embrasser avec fougue, emporté par le désir incontrôlable qu'elle déclenchait en lui. Très vite, leur étreinte s'enflamma. Leurs mains caressèrent avec avidité la moindre parcelle de leur peau, leurs corps, enlacés, réclamant le besoin impétueux de s'unir. Les mains de Rick, sous ses fesses, pressèrent un peu plus fort son bassin contre le sien, et sentir son sexe contre son bas ventre la rendit folle de désir. Elle avait envie de lui, terriblement.

- Rick …

Sa voix chaude et sensuelle, et son regard brûlant d'envie le firent fondre de désir. Impatients, ils n'avaient pas besoin de davantage de caresses. Il attrapa sa taille, et d'un mouvement de bassin, la pénétra doucement, sans la quitter des yeux. Ils gémirent tous les deux, tandis que les bras enroulés autour de son cou, elle ondulait sur son sexe. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, son plaisir se nourrissant du sien, intimant un rythme de plus en plus impétueux à leur étreinte. Il se pencha contre elle, happant ses lèvres avec passion. Elle gémissait contre sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres, presque sauvagement, caressant sa langue furieusement, agrippant ses cheveux. Il adorait l'amante qu'elle était, tendre et passionnée, sauvage et gourmande. Ce soir, c'était elle qui lui faisait l'amour. Et il adorait ça. Entre ses cuisses, et dans ses bras, il s'abandonna complètement, savourant la sensualité avec laquelle elle le faisait jouir. Ce n'est que quand il sentit le corps de sa muse se cambrer, tous ses muscles se tendre sous ses mains, et que dans un souffle impatient, elle prononça son nom, qu'il joignit ses mouvements aux siens pour amplifier l'intensité de son orgasme. Ses gémissements, les soubresauts de son corps contre lui, eurent raison du désir qu'il tentait de maîtriser, et il se libéra enfin de cette envie furieuse, en s'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle, dans un long râle de plaisir.

Elle vint se caler contre son épaule, et la serrant dans ses bras, il la sentit frissonner quelques secondes encore. Ils restèrent ainsi, essoufflés, leur cœur battant la chamade, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la chaleur de l'eau, du bouillonnement des bulles.

* * *

><p><span><em>Le lendemain matin<em>

Les quelques rayons de lumière qui pointaient derrière les rideaux la tirèrent de son sommeil. Elle s'étira en baillant, jeta un œil à Rick, qui lui tournait le dos, profondément endormi. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone, et s'enfouit de nouveau sous la couette, désireuse de rester encore un peu au lit. Elle était heureuse de rentrer aujourd'hui, avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin profiter d'un vrai repos. Heureuse, aussi, tout simplement, de la soirée délicieuse qu'ils avaient passée la veille. Le romantisme du restaurant et de leur balade sur la plage, leurs étreintes passionnées, tantôt furieuses, tantôt tendres, à deux reprises, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment épuisés et repus de plaisir. A chaque fois, c'était le même déluge de sensations, une extase qu'elle n'avait connue qu'avec lui. Parce qu'il était un merveilleux amant, attentionné et fougueux, mais aussi, parce qu'au plaisir charnel, se mêlait toujours cette émotion intense qui la bouleversait.

Elle resta encore ainsi quelques minutes, rêveuse, avant de se décider à se lever, sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre directement la salle de bain, et prendre sa douche. Elle se lava les cheveux délicatement, constatant que sa blessure à l'arrière de la tête ne lui faisait quasiment plus mal, même quand elle y pressait ses doigts. En savonnant son ventre, caressant sa rondeur évidente, elle pensa à l'échographie, à leur bébé qui grandissait en elle, et qu'elle devait protéger. Elle décida de profiter des jours de repos qu'il leur restait avant la reprise du boulot lundi matin pour discuter avec Rick, posément. Il fallait qu'ils envisagent concrètement la suite. Le travail. La grossesse. Leur famille. Et comment concilier tout ça.

Quand elle rejoignit la chambre, Rick dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle s'assit à la table et déplia la carte de Cape Cod pour y localiser _Viking Creek_. Elle n'eut pas de mal à trouver l'endroit, au nord de Chatham, au bord de la côte rocheuse. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qui pouvait bien avoir amené William Brewster à cacher un trésor là-bas. L'isolement ou la difficulté d'accès de l'endroit peut-être. D'après la carte, il n'y avait qu'un chemin menant de la route à _Viking Creek_. Elle trouva le livre de Violet sur la table, et le feuilleta à la recherche de quelque information plus précise sur le lien qu'il pourrait y avoir entre cette crique et William Brewster.

Elle lisait depuis un moment déjà, quand Rick commença à bouger et à s'éveiller. Elle le vit s'étirer, puis se redresser pour jeter des yeux encore pleins de sommeil vers elle.

- Hey ! lui lança-t-elle, souriante.

- Bonjour, toi, répondit-il doucement.

- Bien dormi ?

-Hum … oui … je ne pouvais que bien dormir après cette soirée divine…, répondit-il dans un sourire.

Elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu es déjà prête, constata-t-il.

- Je suis réveillée depuis un moment.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir dans le lit, et grimaça, sa douleur à l'épaule se rappelant à lui.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Un peu …

- Je t'avais bien dit hier soir de ne pas t'appuyer sur ton bras …, le sermonna-t-elle doucement.

- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse pour …, commença-t-il à expliquer, grimaçant de nouveau.

- Me laisser faire … comme dans le jacuzzi, sourit-elle.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas drôle si je ne peux rien faire, grogna-t-il.

- Si tu te sers de ton bras, ça ne guérira jamais, expliqua-t-elle.

- Je n'avais pas mal hier …. en pleine action, répondit-il rêveur, repensant à la veille.

Après le délice du jacuzzi, ils s'étaient couchés, et au chaud sous la couette, irrésistiblement, de caresse en caresse, de baiser en baiser, ils avaient de nouveau fait l'amour, insatiables. Pris dans le tourbillon du désir, il ne s'était plus soucié de son épaule, même si la voix de la raison, par la bouche de Kate, lui avait conseillé de ne pas prendre appui sur son bras. Et puis, elle-aussi, lascive, sous son étreinte, s'était abandonnée au plaisir, et son épaule avait été le dernier de leur souci.

- Mais maintenant tu as mal …, la prochaine fois, tu dois faire attention, constata-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire attention dans ces moments-là …, répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

- On peut aussi ne plus faire l'amour du tout tant que ton épaule n'est pas remise ? suggéra-t-elle provocatrice. Comme ça tu n'auras pas mal au moins, puisque tu ne veux pas écouter mes conseils.

- Pendant trois semaines ? fit-il en la regardant, incrédule.

- Pourquoi pas ? sourit-elle, taquine.

- Trois semaines ? Tu te rends compte ? Le supplice … Tu ne tiendrais pas …

- On parie ? fit-elle, joueuse.

- Non, non, pas de pari de ce genre ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Tu es capable d'y arriver si on parie !

- Viens par-là, fit-elle en attrapant le tube de pommade.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle entreprit de masser doucement son épaule avec la pommade.

- Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non …, merci ma chérie.

- N'oublie pas que tous ces soins ne sont pas gratuits.

- Oui, sourit-il, le gros bonus, je n'oublie pas. Ce sera un plaisir !

- Et tu sais, il y a mille et une autres positions que j'adore pour lesquelles tu n'as pas besoin de ton bras …

- Mille et une …, fit-il songeur.

On frappa à la porte.

- Je vais voir, fit Kate, en se levant.

- Moi qui pensais que maintenant que tout le monde était en prison ou éploré, on allait être tranquille, soupira Rick.

- Remonte donc la couette …

- Oui, Chef, sourit-il en s'exécutant.

Elle ouvrit, et Savannah apparut sur le palier, toute pomponnée et souriante.

- Katherine ! Bonjour ! lança la vieille dame avec enthousiasme.

- Bonjour Savannah, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

- Je suis ravie de vous voir. J'avais peur que vous soyez déjà partis.

- On ne serait pas partis sans vous dire au-revoir, sourit gentiment Kate.

- Vous descendez déjeuner ?

- Oui. On arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

- D'accord. Je vais aider la petite Rose parce qu'elle a quelques difficultés avec la cuisine. A tout de suite, fit la vieille dame en s'éloignant.

Kate referma la porte, tandis que Rick se levait.

- Tu as trouvé _Viking Creek_ ? demanda-t-il en voyant la carte dépliée sur la table.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas très loin de Chatham.

- Ok. Je me dépêche, on déjeune et à nous le trésor ! lança-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, et filant vers la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il se préparait, Kate finit de boucler les valises, pour que tout soit fin prêt. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils feraient leurs au-revoir à toute la maisonnée, avant de prendre la route de New-York, avec au programme, un détour par _Viking Creek_, qui elle l'espérait, ferait le bonheur de son mari.


	22. Chapter 42-43

**Chapitre 42**

_Manoir Tudor, Grand salon, 9 heures._

Au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde était réuni, et chacun s'efforça de rendre ce moment agréable, malgré les drames de la semaine. Amy, débordante d'énergie, animait le repas par ses conversations amusantes. Philip prit sur lui pour afficher son sourire, s'occupant de sa petite-fille, et aidant même Rose, désormais sa seule employée, à faire le service. Violet, sensible autant à la douleur de son père qu'à son propre chagrin, se montra prévenante envers lui. Rick ne savait pas s'ils avaient eu le temps de discuter, mais les voir ainsi, côte à côte, échangeant quelques mots tout simples, et des regards aimants, le rassura sur l'avenir de leur relation père-fille. Violet était sa fille quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, que cela lui plaise ou non, Philip ferait désormais en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. Et Spencer, malgré ce qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir, était son frère, un frère que depuis toujours il avait aimé, malgré les circonstances de sa venue au monde. Philip lui pardonnerait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Quant à Savannah et Wyatt, ils racontèrent quelques-unes des péripéties de leur vie de retraités, avec un sens du romanesque, qui déclencha, à plusieurs reprises, les rires de leur auditoire.

Rick et Kate se laissèrent porter par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui émanait, malgré les circonstances, de ce petit-déjeuner familial, avant de regagner leur chambre pour aller chercher leurs bagages. Dans le couloir de l'étage, ils croisèrent Rose, qui les remercia longuement d'avoir rendu justice pour Joshua, et d'avoir cru en elle. Soulagée d'avoir eu les réponses à ses interrogations, elle pouvait maintenant regarder de l'avant, et apprivoiser son chagrin, pour vivre pleinement le bonheur qui l'attendait avec son bébé à naître.

Tandis que Rick récupérait leurs valises, Kate frappa à la porte des Monroe, qui eux-aussi, prêts à partir, avaient rejoint leur chambre. Savannah lui ouvrit, souriante et radieuse, comme à son habitude.

- Oh Katherine, vous voilà donc sur le départ ? fit la vieille dame, avec gentillesse.

Malgré le premier contact peu agréable qu'elle avait eu avec Savannah, et ses bavardages parfois exaspérants, Kate avait appris à l'apprécier, tant sa jovialité et son enthousiasme étaient communicatifs.

- Oui, je viens vous dire au-revoir, sourit Kate.

- Attendez une minute, je reviens, fit la vieille dame en s'éloignant vers le fond de la chambre, tandis que Wyatt faisant son apparition sur le palier.

- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous faire votre connaissance, Katherine, fit-il gentiment.

- Moi de même, Wyatt, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Richard n'est pas là ?

- Il arrive. Il avait quelque chose à aller chercher. Merci pour tout, Wyatt. Vous avez été d'une grande aide.

- Oh vous savez … c'est surtout ma chère épouse, elle se prend pour Sherlock Holmes à longueur de journée. Alors c'était le paradis pour elle ici ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Elle a été très efficace, sourit Kate.

Savannah réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, lui tendant une couverture en patchwork, soigneusement pliée.

- C'est pour vous, Katherine, expliqua la vieille dame, avec un sourire.

- Oh ! C'est magnifique ! C'est vous qui l'avez faite ? s'étonna Kate, en admirant la couverture, et ses jolies teintes pastel.

- Oui. Parfois j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit alors …

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, fit Kate en riant.

- Et puis, j'ai bien compris que vous n'aimiez pas la couture, sourit Savannah, alors ce sera pour votre bébé.

C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui offrait pour leur enfant, le premier objet même qui lui était personnellement destiné. Avec Rick, ils ne s'étaient pas encore souciés de tous les aspects pratiques et matériels, se contentant de savourer l'instant présent, et le bonheur de sa grossesse. Le fait que Savannah ait eu cette délicate attention la toucha sincèrement.

- C'est tellement gentil … Je suis désolée si j'ai pu paraître un peu dure.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je sais bien que je peux être enquiquinante, n'est-ce pas Wyatt ? fit Savannah, prenant son mari à témoin.

- Oh moi je préfère ne rien dire ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Grâce à vous, justice a été rendue, ajouta la vieille dame.

- Grâce à vous aussi, Savannah. Vous êtes une enquêtrice redoutable, la complimenta Kate.

- Je reconnais que j'ai un peu de talent ! lança la vieille dame en riant.

Kate rit avec elle, alors que Rick faisait son apparition dans son dos, un livre à la main.

- Richard, vous voilà donc.

- C'est pour vous, Savannah, fit Rick en lui tendant le livre.

_- Raging Heat_, lut-elle sur la couverture avec étonnement. C'est …

- Oui, c'est mon dernier roman, en avant-première. Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas Connelly mais …

- Je lirai avec plaisir, Richard, la coupa Savannah. Et avec un regard tout à fait différent, maintenant que je connais Nikki et Rook en chair et en os. C'est vraiment très gentil.

Ils s'étreignirent pour se dire au-revoir, puis Wyatt leur proposa son aide pour descendre les valises au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cour, Philip et Violet les attendaient pour les remercier, contemplant simplement Amy, qui courait après le chat d'Eleanor, au milieu des massifs d'hortensias aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sous le soleil et le brin d'air frais de ce début novembre, le jardin resplendissait des fleurs d'automne que Joshua avait choisies et plantées.

Quand ils sortirent, Kate ressentit une certaine émotion l'envahir. Quitter ces gens qu'elle avait appris à connaître durant ces quelques jour, avec le chagrin que chacun portait en lui, avait quelque chose de touchant. Violet les étreignit chacun leur tour, les remerciant sincèrement pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, pour Amy et Spencer. Elle avait pu lui parler quelques minutes la veille, avant qu'il ne soit incarcéré, et elle était maintenant confiante dans leur avenir. Tandis que Kate donnait des détails à Philip sur les suites juridiques de l'affaire, Amy vint sauter au cou de Rick, et il l'attrapa d'un bras, pour porter son petit visage à sa hauteur.

- Tu pars ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant, l'air un peu dépité.

- Oui. Je rentre chez moi, expliqua-t-il.

- Ton amoureuse a attrapé les méchants ?

- Oui. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une vraie policière, répondit Rick avec un grand sourire.

- Une princesse c'est mieux, fit-elle, l'air sûre d'elle.

- Je vais te dire un secret, chuchota Rick au creux de son oreille. Mais tu ne le répètes pas. Promis ?

- Promis.

- Mon amoureuse est magique. La journée, elle est policière. Et le soir, elle se transforme en princesse, murmura-t-il.

La fillette le regarda avec étonnement.

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

- Bien-sûr que c'est vrai. Tu lui demanderas, affirma-t-il.

- D'accord.

- Sois bien sage avec ta maman.

- Oui.

- Et ne perds jamais ce sourire, ma puce.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es un petit rayon de soleil.

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir, cherchant la signification de ces quelques mots.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il sourit, attendri par sa bouille, et la déposa sur le sol. Il la regarda courir vers Kate, à quelques mètres, tandis que Philip s'approchait de lui à son tour pour lui dire au-revoir. Kate s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la fillette, qui la contemplait de ses grands yeux.

- Rick dit que tu as arrêté les méchants, annonça Amy.

- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit Kate.

- Il dit que tu es magique.

- Moi ? Je suis magique ? s'étonna Kate avec un sourire.

- Oui. Tu es une policière et tu te transformes en princesse le soir.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-elle, attendrie autant par le petit visage d'Amy que par la façon dont Rick l'avait présentée.

Amy la regarda émerveillée.

- Je pourrai être une policière princesse aussi quand je serai grande ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien-sûr. Tu seras une super policière princesse, assura Kate.

- La fillette sourit, radieuse.

- Au-revoir, Amy, fit doucement Kate.

La petite fille accrocha ses bras autour de son cou, comme si elle lui témoignait à sa façon sa reconnaissance. Kate la serra contre elle avec plaisir, attendrie par la spontanéité et la douceur de cette fillette.

* * *

><p><span><em>Cape Cod, Viking Creek, 10 h 30.<em>

Ils avaient quitté le manoir Tudor, sous le soleil, roulant vers _Viking Creek_. C'était l'occasion de profiter encore un peu du spectacle qu'offraient les paysages de Cape Cod en automne. Kate conduisait, Rick ayant reçu l'ordre de sa belle de prendre soin de son épaule. La route longeait la côte, avec d'un côté les marais humides et les plantations de cranberries dans lesquelles s'affairaient les agriculteurs, et de l'autre les dunes surplombant l'océan.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ..., tu imagines ce qu'ont dû penser les premières pèlerins quand ils ont débarqué du _Mayflower_ ? Il y avait vraiment ici le cadre idéal pour - bâtir un nouveau monde.

- C'est une sensation bizarre, de penser qu'on est à l'endroit où William Brewster et sa famille ont vécu, qu'ils ont admiré ces mêmes paysages.

- Oui, c'est ça qui est chouette. Il a eu une idée géniale avec ce trésor.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? lui demanda Kate.

- Je ne sais pas. Des pièces d'or, des pierres précieuses … ou rien du tout.

- Tu serais déçu s'il n'y avait rien ?

- Non. Enfin, d'un côté, j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais pas forcément une richesse. La valeur d'un trésor est propre à chacun, fit-il en réfléchissant. Et d'un autre côté, s'il n'y avait rien, ce serait tout aussi génial, peut-être même plus !

- Sauf que plusieurs personnes ont fini en prison à cause de ça …

- Oui, mais ce cher William Brewster ne pouvait pas imaginer que des gens deviendraient complètement fous pour son trésor. Ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute.

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes, discutant de la nature de ce trésor, imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir, puis arrivés à proximité de _Viking Creek_, ils garèrent la voiture au bord de la route, d'où partait le sentier qui cheminait à travers la dune recouverte de bruyère et d'ajoncs. Ils descendirent, s'assurant de s'être munis de la carte de la région et de leurs téléphones. Par précaution, Kate envoya un message à Ryan et Esposito pour les tenir informer du lieu où ils se trouvaient et ce qu'ils allaient y faire. Il n'était plus question de prendre le moindre risque. Ils avaient eu leur dose de danger et de sensations fortes pour un moment.

Ils empruntèrent le sentier, profitant par la même occasion de la vue superbe sur l'océan qui s'étendait en contrebas, et n'eurent pas à marcher longtemps pour arriver au bord de la falaise, parmi les rochers. La falaise tombait à pic sur une trentaine de mètres, et plongeait dans l'océan. En bas, les vagues se fracassaient bruyamment sur les rochers, dans un éclat d'écume.

- D'après la carte, _Viking Creek_ c'est ici …, enfin ici et en bas, fit Rick en observant, sans trop s'avancer, les rochers en contrebas.

- Comment savoir où chercher ?

- Peut-être qu'il faut descendre …, suggéra-t-il, avec un sourire, connaissant d'avance la réaction de Kate.

- N'y pense même pas ! lança-t-elle, en le regardant d'un air sévère, sentant bien que pour son trésor, il serait capable de faire fi du danger.

Il scruta la côte, de part et d'autre de leur position, guettant un élément anormal ou quelque chose qui pourrait avoir, de près ou de loin, un rapport avec William Brewster. Kate contempla la vue quelques secondes. La ligne d'horizon tracée le long de l'océan semblait s'étendre à l'infini. La mer était belle et calme, mais les vagues grossissaient au contact des rochers avant de s'y écraser avec fracas. Elle se tourna pour observer la lande, humide, qui s'étirait tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien ici, si ce n'est une végétation rase de bruyères, et des amas rocheux au bord de la falaise.

- Où peut-il avoir caché ce fichu trésor ? fit Rick, tournant sur lui-même pour mieux observer tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Il faut essayer de se mettre à sa place, répondit Kate. Pourquoi cacher un trésor ici pour commencer ?

- Il réfléchit, essayant de connecter toutes les informations dont il avait connaissance sur l'histoire de la presqu'île et des premiers pèlerins.

- Tous les autres endroits de cette chasse au trésor avaient un lien avec ses enfants, reprit Kate. Mais rien n'a de rapport avec sa femme. Elle est décédée avant lui ?

- Oui. Elle s'est suicidée. Mais c'est un peu flou. On ne sait ni où ni comment. Et il n'y a pas de sépulture, expliqua Rick.

- Eh bien … il était gâté ce pauvre homme, constata Kate. Tous ses enfants qui meurent avant lui, sa femme qui se suicide … Triste destin.

- Il avait aussi une maîtresse, qui l'a malheureusement assassiné, ajouta Rick, comme pour achever le macabre récit de la vie de William Brewster.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Elle était folle apparemment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle l'aurait assassiné pour qu'il ne retourne pas auprès de sa femme, expliqua Rick.

- Mais sa femme était morte, fit Kate, cherchant à comprendre.

- Justement, c'est pour ça qu'elle était folle. Il ne risquait pas de retourner auprès de sa femme.

- Et si sa femme s'était suicidée ici ? suggéra Kate, en regardant la mer qui miroitait sous le soleil.

- Elle aurait sauté ? s'étonna Rick, en scrutant le précipice.

- Oui. Regarde ces falaises. Si elle avait sauté ici dans la mer … Pas de corps, pas de sépulture, constata Kate.

- Ça pourrait expliquer que ce lieu soit important pour lui, et qu'il y ait caché le trésor.

- Oui, mais ça ne nous aide pas à trouver où il est caché.

- Peut-être que sa femme s'est suicidée ici car c'était un lieu symbolique pour elle, suggéra Rick, en se creusant la tête.

- Ou bien juste parce que la falaise est bien raide, sourit Kate.

- Toujours pragmatique ma chérie, constata-t-il en riant.

- Toujours ! lança-t-elle, riant à son tour.

- C'est joli ici, reprit-il. La vue est superbe, et quand la lande est fleurie, ça doit être magnifique. Et si William et sa femme venaient se promener ici, en amoureux ? Il y a peut-être un endroit ici, qui a cimenté leur relation.

- Oui, peut-être. Tu sais où j'irais avec mon amoureux ? fit-elle en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Il la regarda, guettant la réponse.

- Là-bas, sur ces rochers, expliqua-t-elle, en l'entraînant par la main vers un amas de rochers situé un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que c'est le point le plus haut, qu'on voit la mer, le lever et le coucher du soleil, et qu'on peut s'y asseoir pour enlacer et embrasser son amoureux justement.

- Tu es si romantique, sourit-il, taquin.

Ils parcoururent une centaine de mètres, et firent le tour de l'amas rocheux, scrutant les pierres à la recherche d'un détail attirant leur attention. Les rochers s'entrelaçaient sur trois à quatre mètres de hauteur, et on voyait nettement qu'à plusieurs reprises des gens avaient dû grimper au sommet tant les pierres étaient érodées, dessinant presque comme des marches dans la roche. Ils grimpèrent prudemment pour se retrouver sur une sorte de plateforme étroite, d'où la vue était effectivement superbe.

- Tu crois que ces rochers étaient là il y a quatre cent ans ? s'étonna Kate.

- Oui. Je pense.

Tandis que Rick tâtonnait sur chacun des rochers, Kate observait les pierres tout autour d'eux, constatant que des dizaines de signatures y avaient été gravées ou taguées. Tous ces noms, les dates et les petits dessins les accompagnant, principalement des cœurs, souvenirs du passage d'une foule d'amoureux, qui avaient cru bon d'immortaliser dans la pierre un moment de romantisme. Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré à ses pieds par un nom gravé dans la pierre, plus profondément que les autres. Les lettres étaient en partie recouvertes d'une sorte de mousse verdâtre, mais encore parfaitement lisibles.

- La femme de William s'appelait Mary ? demanda-t-elle, en jetant un regard à Rick.

- Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Là, sur cette pierre, il y a écrit Mary, répondit-elle, en désignant le sol.

Il regarda à ses pieds, ébahi, et se pencha pour tâtonner sur la pierre. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, l'observant chercher fébrilement.

- Regarde s'il y a gravé William quelque part, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Rick.

Elle scruta de nouveau les pierres. Elles étaient usées par le temps, et la plupart avaient été polies sous l'effet du vent et de la pluie. Mais sur l'une d'elle, Kate aperçut gravées les trois premières lettres de William. Elle posa la main dessus, et sentit que la pierre s'enfonçait très légèrement, d'un mouvement à peine perceptible.

- Rick, la pierre de William bouge, fit-elle, en lui montrant le mouvement subtil.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, on sentait juste qu'effectivement la pierre s'enfonçait légèrement, comme si elle était mal scellée, mais quand Rick essaya de tirer pour la soulever, elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

- Vas-y appuie, lui lança-t-il, alors que de son côté, il tirait sur la pierre de Mary.

Elle s'exécuta, et il faillit tomber à la renverse quand la pierre de Mary lui resta entre les mains, dévoilant une cavité d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre. Ils se regardèrent, tout sourire, contents d'avoir trouvé, mais modérant leur enthousiasme avant de s'assurer qu'il y avait bien quelque chose à l'intérieur de ce trou. Rick plongea alors sa main prudemment au fond de la cavité, impatient, et en sortit une boite métallique, complètement rouillée et fermée. Kate lui adressa un sourire ravi. Il inspecta le coffret sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux pétillants de joie et de curiosité face à ce trésor qu'il avait enfin découvert. Elle savait que le contenu lui importait peu. C'était pour ce moment-là, ce pur moment de joie, qu'il s'était creusé la tête.

Ils s'assirent, côte à côte sur les rochers, face à la mer, regardant cette boîte, si banale, si ordinaire, et qui pourtant avait mérité que William Brewster la considérât comme un trésor.

- On ouvre ? demanda Kate, pressée de connaître le contenu.

- Tiens, fit-il, en lui tendant la boîte. Ouvre-toi.

- C'est ton trésor, Rick.

- J'ai envie que ce soit toi qui ouvres … parce que finalement, tu es une merveilleuse chercheuse de trésor, quand tu t'appliques un peu, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Elle sourit, contemplant cette vieille boîte entre ses mains sans oser en dévoiler le contenu.

- Ouvre, insista-t-il doucement, l'enlaçant d'un bras glissé autour de sa taille.

- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas, suggéra Kate. Si tu es déçu ?

- Mais non, je ne serai pas déçu. Rien que d'ouvrir cette boîte et je suis déjà ravi. Allez, ouvre, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, que ce soit le néant ou la fortune !

Son enthousiasme étant communicatif, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir elle-aussi ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte qui avait traversé les siècles sans que personne ne mette la main dessus. Elle tira légèrement sur le couvercle, et le posa à côté d'elle, et sortit du coffret plusieurs petits objets, qu'elle tendit un à un à Rick, dans un silence religieux que seul interrompait le fracas des vagues en contrebas. Deux pièces anglaises en argent, frappées de l'année 1600. Un jeu d'osselets fabriqués dans un matériau qui semblait être de l'étain. Deux anneaux, très simple pour l'un, orné d'une toute petite pierre azur pour l'autre. Quelques pages arrachées d'un livre, jaunies, presque en lambeaux, ne portant plus que des bribes de mots à peine lisibles. Et tout au fond dans une nouvelle petite boîte une lettre pliée en quatre.

Rick avait regardé, émerveillé, chaque objet émerger de la boîte entre les mains de Kate comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau trésor au monde. Il déplia la lettre avec précaution, le papier s'effritant sous ses doigts, et lut à voix haute.

_« Quiconque lira ces quelques lignes aura trouvé mon trésor, et déchiffré, pour ce faire, les énigmes que je me suis plu à glisser çà et là. Demain, ou dans dix ans. Bientôt ou jamais. Peut-être même au-delà de mes songes les plus fous, dans un autre millénaire. Parce que rêver est le propre de l'homme, j'ai remis cette boîte entre les mains du destin, l'imaginant voyager de par les années, pour s'ouvrir entre les mains du valeureux chercheur de trésor que tu es._

_Ici, tu trouveras ces pièces d'un siècle qui se voulait l'aube d'un monde nouveau, pour nous pèlerins de cette terre nouvelle. Et parce que tout trésor véritable se doit de comporter sa part d'or et d'argent, je n'aurais pu refermer cette boîte sans y glisser de quoi faire briller les yeux de celui qui l'ouvrirait. Piètre fortune que ces deux pièces, mais la fortune d'un homme réside dans son cœur et son âme. Ces osselets, usés par les mains de mes chers petits. Je les vois encore, aujourd'hui comme hier, les faire rouler entre leurs doigts, dans le sable, sur les pierres, sur le pont du navire, et rire de toute l'innocence de leurs jeunes années. Parce que dans le cœur de son père ou de sa mère, l'enfant reste à tout jamais, par-delà les années, ce symbole de l'union de leurs âmes et de leurs corps. Ces osselets aussi, parce que vivre sans jouer et rire n'est pas vivre. _

_Ces anneaux symboles d'absolu, de l'union, du contrat de fidélité que j'ai rompu, trahi par la faiblesse de mes sens. L'anneau de ma tendre Mary. Mon anneau. Nous nous étions promis de nous chérir et nous aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais la grande faucheuse n'aura pas raison de notre amour. Sitôt ce coffre enfoui sous la pierre de ma Mary, je la rejoindrai au fond de l'océan, afin qu'éternellement, elle demeure ma femme, auprès de nos enfants. Ces quelques pages enfin qui ont parcouru l'océan, au fond de ma besace, depuis notre mère patrie la sainte Angleterre. Arrachées à ce livre, elles m'ont suivi, véritable trésor, guide de ma vie. William Shakespeare. Si les années ne me font pas mentir, cet homme de plume se verra frapper de l'immortalité, tant ses écrits sont une louange à la gloire du génie humain. Parce que comme ces quelques mots sur le papier le disent si bien, la vie n'est qu'une vaste scène de théâtre dans laquelle chacun joue un rôle jusqu'à ce que le rideau ne tombe. Quand la vie s'évanouit, comme la mienne, qui demain prendra fin, l'âme n'est plus guidée que par l'essence même de ce qui a fait le cours de son existence, et que ces quelques objets incarnent : l'amour de sa femme bien aimée, de ses enfants chéris, la richesse de son cœur, les rires et les jeux, et le rôle qu'on a joué sur cette vaste scène qu'est notre destinée._

_Mon trésor, que tu as cherché et trouvé, sûrement avec patience et détermination, n'est pas palpable. Mon trésor est fait des émotions, ses sentiments et sensations qui ont guidé ma vie et que je te transmets via cette petite boîte. Fais-en bon usage. Comme tout trésor, le mien est précieux. »_

Kate avait écouté, comme hypnotisée par la voix de Rick, la lecture de cette lettre vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, chamboulée par les mots si justes de cet homme. Il leva les yeux de ce morceau de papier, et la regarda, sans rien dire d'abord. Son visage reflétait l'émotion que lui-aussi avait ressenti en lisant cette lettre.

- Cet homme était un génie …, lâcha-t-il enfin avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est magnifique …, répondit Kate.

- Absolument génial ! s'exclama-t-il, en contemplant toujours ce bout de papier jauni.

- Et tellement vrai.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, pensant au contenu de cette lettre, alors que Rick rangeait précieusement les petits objets dans le coffret. Comment un texte écrit il y a des centaines d'années pouvait-il avoir encore un tel impact sur eux, et surtout une telle modernité ? Elle sourit en regardant le visage ravi de Rick. Non seulement il avait trouvé le trésor, mais en plus son contenu valait tout l'or du monde à ses yeux. Elle le savait.

- C'est marrant, tu sais, reprit Rick, en fermant le coffret, parce qu'hier avec Philip, quand on a discuté, et bien ce qu'il m'a dit ressemblait à peu de choses près au contenu de cette lettre, de façon moins littéraire bien-sûr, mais c'était assez similaire.

- Oui … c'est une belle philosophie de vie en tout cas …

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de trouver un trésor ? Génial non ?

- Génial, oui. C'est touchant même … La vie de William et son amour pour sa femme résumés dans ce petit coffret.

- On peut le garder ? demanda-t-il, avec son air de petit garçon. Il n'y a rien de précieux, enfin pas d'argent, alors on peut le garder non ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

- Génial !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 43<strong>

_New-York, Loft, 20 h._

Ils avaient roulé une bonne partie de la journée, quittant les paysages paisibles et chatoyants de Cape Cod, pour le tumulte et la grisaille de New-York. Il était plus de vingt heures quand ils passèrent avec bonheur la porte du loft.

- Les enfants ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Martha avec enthousiasme, comme s'ils revenaient du bout du monde.

- Mère ! Bonsoir ! lui lança Rick, avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir Martha, sourit Kate.

Elle se précipita pour les serrer dans ses bras.

- Katherine, ma chérie, t'es-tu reposée ? demanda-t-elle en la contemplant, les mains posées sur ses épaules, comme pour sonder son état de fatigue.

Kate n'osa lui répondre qu'elle était encore plus épuisée qu'en partant, mais par chance Martha n'attendit pas la réponse, les yeux rivés sur le bras en écharpe de Rick.

- Richard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? s'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

- Ce n'est rien, petit accident sous la douche …, mentit Rick en jetant un regard complice à sa femme.

- Tu es tombé sous la douche ? demanda Martha.

- J'ai glissé, oui Kate m'a sauté dessus et … boum ! s'exclama Rick, en mimant une chute imaginaire.

- Hé ! Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus ! lui lança sa femme en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

Kate retira son blouson, et se laissa tomber assise dans le canapé, épuisée par la longueur de la route.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? s'inquiéta Martha.

- Non, Mère. D'ici, trois semaines, je serai de nouveau maître de mon bras.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu, mais j'ai une infirmière du tonnerre ! lança Rick, jovial.

- Ma pauvre chérie … Il a dû t'en faire baver avec ce bras ! s''exclama Martha en s'installant près de Kate dans le canapé, tandis que Rick s'éloignait vers la chambre pour y ranger leurs valises.

- Ça va, il ne s'est pas trop plaint, sourit Kate.

- Et comment va le bébé ? J'ai l'impression que ce petit ventre s'est bien arrondi, constata Martha, ses yeux se posant sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de sa belle-fille.

- Oui, Rick trouve que ça commence à bien se voir.

- En effet, tu es magnifique, Katherine.

- Merci, Martha, c'est gentil. Et Bébé va très bien. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer d'ailleurs, fit Kate en se penchant pour attraper une grande enveloppe au fond de son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Martha quand elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

- Regardez, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

Martha s'exécuta, pour en sortir les photos de la première échographie, réalisée à Cape Cod suite à leurs mésaventures.

- Oh ! Katherine ! s'exclama Martha, admirant la première image de ce bébé qu'elle chérissait déjà. C'est …

- Votre petit-fils ou petite-fille …

- Merveilleux, absolument merveilleux …

- Il faudrait regarder à l'endroit, Mère, se moqua Rick en venant s'asseoir près de Kate.

- C'est à l'endroit grand bêta ! lui lança Martha.

- Il est beau notre bébé n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il, pleinement heureux, posant avec tendresse sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Oui, magnifique, répondit Martha, regardant son fils avec des yeux émus. C'est …

- Mère ? Tu pleures ? s'étonna-t-il en souriant.

- Non ! Je ne pleure pas ! J'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Rick et Kate sourirent, attendris par l'émotion de Martha.

- Bon, les enfants, vous devez avoir faim ? Si on dînait ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, moi je meurs de faim, répondit Kate.

- Moi ça dépend, fit Rick, l'air malicieux, en dévisageant sa mère, qui a préparé le dîner ?

- Le traiteur, répondit Martha en souriant.

- Ouf ! lança-t-il soulagé.

- Allez passons à table ! Vous allez pouvoir me raconter votre séjour. Je veux tout savoir.

- Eh bien … tu ne vas pas être déçue, Mère !

Le dîner fut l'occasion de décrire à Martha la beauté des paysages de Cape Cod, les charmes de sa gastronomie, et la gentillesse de l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé. Mais Martha se désola de la tragédie qui avait dû gâcher leur séjour, et jura, grand Dieu, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Kate s'efforça de la rassurer en insistant sur tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu apprécier tous les deux. Quant à Rick, il lui narra dans les moindres détails, sa fabuleuse chasse au trésor. Martha l'écouta avec émerveillement, et bonheur de le voir s'extasier comme un enfant, sur cette histoire de trésor. Ils s'abstinrent de rentrer dans les détails concernant la mort tragique du jeune jardinier, et turent le fait qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de leur séjour à mener l'enquête.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, 9 h le lendemain.<em>

Assis à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, Rick était occupé, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de café, à lire les nombreux mails dont il ne s'était pas soucié pendant leur séjour à Cape Cod. Kate était encore au lit. Il était rare qu'elle dorme si longtemps le matin, si bien que, quand lui-même avait ouvert les yeux, il y avait une bonne heure déjà, il s'était armé de douceur et de délicatesse pour se lever sans la réveiller. Lundi, elle reprenait le boulot, le rythme effréné des enquêtes, les journées à n'en plus finir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

L'arrivée d'Alexis, sur le palier de la porte, le tira de sa concentration.

- Oh ! Ma grande fille chérie ! lança-t-il tout sourire.

- Bonjour papa ! répondit-elle, en s'approchant.

Il se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- On ne t'a pas vue hier soir, constata-t-il. Rentrée tard ?

- Oui. Et vous alors, Cape Cod ? C'est aussi chouette que les Hamptons ?

- Magnifique, oui ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Grand-mère m'a raconté l'histoire du jardinier …, fit-elle, en soupirant. Ça ne pouvait arriver qu'à vous ça, franchement, papa !

- On n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si les gens meurent sous notre nez !

Elle sourit, tandis que ses yeux se portaient sur le bureau de son père, et la photo de l'échographie qui y était posée. Elle s'en saisit pour regarder de plus près.

- Kate a passé une échographie à Cape Cod, expliqua simplement Rick, guettant la réaction de sa fille.

Elle esquissa un sourire, sans détacher les yeux de l'image.

- C'est ..., je ne sais pas, c'est presque magique de penser qu'il y a ce petit bébé qui grandit dans son ventre, fit elle en souriant.

Il regarda son sourire, ravi. Alexis était heureuse, il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appréhender la moindre de ses réactions. Elle avait beau être quasiment adulte, elle n'avait jamais été habituée à partager son père. Par conséquent, il se montrait attentif et sensible à la façon dont elle vivait l'arrivée prochaine de ce bébé.

- Ce qui est magique, fit-il, c'est que ce soit moi qui aie fait cette petite merveille.

- Papa ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Je te rappelle que Kate y est pour quelque chose aussi.

- Oui. Pour beaucoup même.

- J'ai hâte de voir la bouille de ce petit bout, sourit-elle, songeuse devant les photos.

- Moi-aussi … si tu savais …

- Tu préfèrerais un garçon ou une fille ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son père dans les yeux.

- Vraiment, je n'ai pas de préférence. Je suis juste heureux.

- Tu ne préfèrerais pas un garçon quand même ?

- Non. Une deuxième fille qui me donnerait autant de bonheur que la première, ce serait parfait.

Elle sourit.

- Moi j'aimerais bien un petit frère.

- Ah bon ?

- Il y a beaucoup trop de filles ici … ça promet du crêpage de chignon si une autre vient agrandir la famille. Surtout que les femmes ont du caractère chez nous …

- Ne m'en parle pas …, soupira-t-il en riant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, en imaginant le rôle que prendrait dans leur famille ce futur bébé.

- Tu viens à la soirée ?

- Désolée, Papa, mais j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu. Grand-mère ne m'a prévenue qu'hier soir en plus, expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu viens toujours d'habitude …

- Oh, Papa. Tu es grand maintenant, fit-elle avec humour. Et puis, tu seras avec Kate, grand-mère et tous tes amis.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

- Allez je file. Bonne journée ! fit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître comme un courant d'air, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Amuse-toi bien !

Rick allait de replonger dans la lecture de ses mails, quand la sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Gina l'avait déjà appelé deux fois, malgré l'heure matinale, pour lui expliquer le déroulement de la soirée dans les détails, s'assurer qu'il serait bien là, comme s'il pouvait manquer un tel événement, et régler les dernières formalités. Mais a priori, elle avait encore de multiples informations vitales à lui transmettre. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille, peu soucieux, comme souvent, de toute l'organisation pratique. Ce genre de soirée n'était maintenant pour lui qu'une formalité, à laquelle il prenait bien moins plaisir qu'avant. Les cocktails, les longs discours, les interviews l'amusaient moins depuis plusieurs années déjà. Mais ce soir, c'était un peu différent. Pour la première fois, il serait avec Kate, et ses amis du 12ème seraient là également. Ils étaient, avec sa muse, sa source d'inspiration eux-aussi, et cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir partager un peu de sa vie d'écrivain avec eux. Il se réjouissait aussi de cette première sortie publique officielle avec sa femme. Il savait que Kate n'était pas fan de la célébrité et de tout ce qui en découlait, et que par conséquent, elle appréhendait un peu la soirée. Se retrouver sous les yeux des projecteurs, avec tous les regards braqués sur elle, l'inquiétait à l'avance. Mais elle serait parfaite, comme toujours. Et pour lui, elle apprenait peu à peu à apprivoiser ce milieu.

Il raccrocha, quand Kate apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau.

- Hey, fit-il avec tendresse.

Elle lui sourit, et vint se blottir dans son dos, glissant ses mains sur son torse, et embrassant sa joue.

- Bonjour, toi, fit-elle doucement.

- Hum …, soupira-t-il de plaisir, bien dormi ?

- Oui, merveilleusement bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Comment va ton épaule ? fit-elle, en remontant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules pour les caresser doucement.

- Bien, répondit-il, en faisant tourner son siège pour se retrouver face à elle.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira sur ses genoux, pour l'embrasser.

- Martha est déjà sortie ? s'étonna Kate, ayant constaté le silence dans lequel était plongé le loft.

- Oui. Une longue journée l'attend, selon elle, sourit-il. Je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas trouvé la robe idéale pour ce soir. Elle va passer la journée dans les magasins.

- On est tous seuls aujourd'hui alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Alexis vient de partir aussi. On est tranquilles jusque vers dix-huit heures, après tout le monde arrive. Mais il va falloir que je m'absente. Gina a appelé.

- Elle a déjà appelé ? Mais il est neuf heures.

- Elle n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit vu comment elle est stressée ! Trois appels depuis ce matin. Elle veut qu'on finalise le déroulement de la soirée, expliqua-t-il d'un air peu enthousiaste.

- Elle se soucie de ta réussite c'est normal.

- Elle se soucie de l'argent qui rentre dans les caisses surtout. Mais bon … on ne la changera pas. Et toi, pas trop inquiète ?

- Un petit peu …, avoua-t-elle. Mais je suis aussi impatiente.

- Impatiente ?

- Oui, oublierais-tu que je suis la première fan de Richard Castle ?

- Je n'oublie pas non, sourit-il, amusé par son enthousiasme.

- Alors en groupie digne de ce nom, je suis toute excitée !

- Toute excitée … hum …

- D'assister au lancement de _Raging Heat_, Castle ! C'est tout ! lança-t-elle en riant.

Il rit à son tour, la serrant contre lui.

- Tu as déjeuné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Juste pris un café. Je t'attendais.

- Venez, alors, Monsieur l'écrivain, fit-elle en se levant, j'ai faim.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, 16 heures.<em>

La journée s'était écoulée tranquillement, l'un comme l'autre profitant de vaquer à des occupations légères, pour une fois. Rick avait dû s'absenter en début d'après-midi pour se rendre à l'hôtel où se déroulerait la soirée, Gina ayant exigé sa présence pour régler avec minutie le déroulement des événements sur les lieux de la réception. Quand il rentra vers seize heures, il trouva Kate, confortablement blottie dans le canapé, feuilletant un magazine.

- Alors ? Tout est prêt ? demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux de sa revue.

- Oui, enfin ! Ça devrait être parfait ! lança-t-il enthousiaste en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu as écrit ton discours ?

- Euh …, répondit-il, faisant mine de réfléchir, presque !

- Presque ? Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas commencé, lâcha Kate avec un sourire.

- Je croirais entendre ma mère ! lança-t-il, avec sa moue rieuse.

- Oui, et bien, heureusement qu'elle et moi on est là pour te bousculer un peu ! Il faudrait peut-être t'y mettre non ?

- Il me reste quatre heures, je suis parfaitement dans les temps.

- Hum …, fit-elle, sceptique.

- Je suis capable d'écrire un discours de génie en quatre heures, ne t'en fais pas !

- Oui, et bien il ne va pas s'écrire tout seul non plus ton discours.

- J'y vais …, répondit-il, en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe. Oh, mais tu lis un magazine sur les bébés !

- Oui, c'est Martha qui m'a donné ça.

- Et ? C'est intéressant ?

- Très, je découvre des tas de trucs, sourit-elle. La tétée, le bain, les couches …. Je vais être au top.

Avant d'être enceinte, Kate abordait l'univers des bébés avec une certaine appréhension. Et comme toute femme attendant son premier enfant, Rick se doutait bien qu'elle devait avoir des tas d'inquiétudes sur le sujet, même si, pour l'instant, elle ne les formulait pas.

- Tu seras parfaite, sourit-il en lui lançant un regard confiant, et même sans ces magazines.

Elle sourit, et puis en quelques secondes, il la vit prendre un air sérieux, comme si quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? fit-il doucement.

- Et si je démissionnais ? fit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il resta interdit une fraction de seconde, un peu abasourdi par cette suggestion, comme ça de but en blanc. Il savait bien qu'elle se posait des questions, et qu'il fallait qu'ils en discutent. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à une proposition aussi radicale.

- Si tu démissionnais ? Je … Tu as envie de quitter la police ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Envie non, mais c'est peut-être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pour le bébé ?

- Oui, pour le bébé, pour toi, pour nous, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne l'avais pas du tout envisagé jusque-là … alors, je ne sais pas … C'est une question qui me tracasse depuis quelques temps.

- Kate, tu n'as pas besoin de quitter la police pour nous, répondit-il doucement, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Il avait beau s'inquiéter parfois de la voir exposée au danger, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse démissionner, surtout par souci d'une sorte de devoir familial qu'elle se devrait d'accomplir. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle quitte la police, à moins qu'elle en exprime le désir profond, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Castle, reprit-elle, je suis flic, je l'ai toujours été, j'adore mon boulot, et pourtant, quand je pense au bébé, j'ai peur. J'ai rarement eu peur, et maintenant j'ai peur. Je suis exposée régulièrement au danger, et toi avec moi. J'ai peur pour le bébé. J'ai peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, de t'abandonner, te laisser seul …, expliqua-t-elle, peu à peu gagnée par l'émotion.

- Viens par-là, fit-il doucement.

Il l'attira contre lui en l'enlaçant de son bras.

- Parfois je me dis que je devrais tout laisser tomber, mais …, reprit-elle.

- Mais tu n'en as pas envie, fit-il, terminant sa phrase.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, mais je ne peux plus agir comme si seule ma vie était en jeu. Nos trois vies sont liées désormais.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Kate, bien-sûr qu'il m'arrive d'avoir peur pour toi. Mais depuis toujours. Pas seulement parce que tu es enceinte.

- Tu veux que je démissionne ? demanda-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ne te soucie pas de ce que moi je pense pour l'instant. Toi, que veux-tu ?

- Rick, je ne peux pas prendre de décision sans considérer ton avis. Si tu me dis d'arrêter, j'arrête.

- Sérieusement ? Toi, tu arrêterais, si je te le demandais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Evidemment, affirma-t-elle. Pourquoi ça t'étonne à ce point ?

Il réalisait, par ces quelques mots, le chemin parcouru depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, et même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au début de leur relation, elle prenait encore les décisions, parfois même radicales, sans tenir compte de ce qu'il pensait. Et aujourd'hui, non seulement, elle ne voulait plus décider sans lui, mais en plus elle était prête à renoncer à ce qu'elle aimait faire, juste pour lui. Mais jamais il ne lui demanderait d'arrêter, d'abord, parce qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour la soumettre à ses exigences, et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle démissionne.

- Parce qu'être flic, c'est ta vie Kate.

- Non. C'est toi ma vie. C'est toi mon bonheur, et je ne veux pas mettre ça en péril.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et elle se blottit contre son épaule. Il était touché par les mots qu'elle mettait sur ses sentiments. Evidemment, il savait combien elle l'aimait, combien elle avait besoin de lui. Il était l'amour de sa vie, et il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais l'entendre l'exprimer au-delà de ses « je t'aime » le touchait profondément. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant les mots les plus justes.

- Kate, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, à moins que vraiment, au fond de ton cœur, tu en aies envie, réellement envie. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais …

- Chut …, fit-il doucement, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ma chérie. Comme tu l'as dit, tu es flic, et je t'aime tant pour ça. J'aime la femme que tu es, et si tu arrêtais, si tu n'étais plus flic, je serais tout aussi fou de toi. Mais j'aime aussi la flic qui est en toi. Pour moi c'est indissociable. C'est toi, tout simplement. Tu as besoin de ça pour être heureuse, et moi j'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse pour l'être également.

- Je suis heureuse. Et je pourrais l'être tout autant si j'arrêtais, assura-t-elle.

- Tu serais heureuse oui, mais il manquerait quelque chose en toi, je le sais.

- Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Moi, je le suis. Je te connais, sourit-il, embrassant ses cheveux.

- Mais je suis devenue flic pour ma mère, et maintenant … je n'ai plus besoin de …

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus flic seulement pour ta mère. Tu es flic, parce que c'est ta destinée. Pense au trésor, dit-il en souriant.

Elle réfléchit.

- Ton rôle c'est d'être flic, Kate. Tout comme moi j'ai besoin d'écrire, toi tu as besoin de rendre justice. C'est comme ça. C'est ce qui fait qu'on est ce que nous sommes.

Il avait raison. Son métier faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Elle saurait difficilement définir qui elle était sans ça. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à choisir. Elle voulait tout. Tout ce qui contribuait à son bonheur.

- Si tu me disais que tu avais envie d'arrêter, vraiment, je ne t'inciterais pas à continuer bien-sûr, reprit-il. Mais tu n'en as pas envie. Il m'arrive d'avoir peur, oui. Mais je n'ai pas peur tous les jours non plus. Et tu sais, parfois j'ai peur ne serait-ce que quand tu pars faire un footing toute seule à six heures du matin, et que je ne te vois pas rentrer à l'heure habituelle.

- Quand je fais mon footing ? Mais que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise tout ce qui pourrait t'arriver en faisant ton footing ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Parce que j'y ai déjà pensé, crois-moi !

Elle sourit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi, flic ou pas. C'est comme ça. Alors oui, il ne faut plus que tu t'exposes autant au danger qu'avant, mais tu n'as pas besoin de démissionner pour autant.

- Je resterai un maximum au poste le temps de la grossesse. Plus de danger, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Sage décision, j'approuve totalement, sourit-il, se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- J'en parlerai à Gates dès lundi matin … après notre remontage de bretelles …

- Si on a survécu, ajouta-t-il avec humour.

- Mais toi ? Tu ne vas pas rester au poste tout le temps …

- Moi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne prendrai plus de risque non plus. Quand tu restes au poste, je reste au poste. Partenaire quoi qu'il arrive, sourit-il.

- C'est Gates qui va être heureuse que tu passes tes journées au poste !

- Je vais la rendre dingue, ça va être marrant ! lança-t-il en riant.

- Rien que pour ça, elle va maudire ma grossesse …, fit Kate, riant à son tour.

- Et après, quand Bébé sera né ? Dans six mois, il sera là, ça va passer vite, tu sais … Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie.

- J'y ai un peu réfléchi, et j'aimerais prendre un congé quelques temps, peut-être la première année. Je veux savourer pleinement ces bonheurs-là avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est une excellente idée, répondit-il, avec un large sourire.

- Et après, quand je reprendrai, je verrai comment arranger mon emploi du temps. Je pense souvent à l'agent Shaw, elle voit si peu sa fille. Je veux être là pour notre enfant.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai dit à Amy que tu étais magique, ce n'était pas juste pour la faire sourire. Policière, princesse, maman, tu peux tout être à la fois.

- Princesse …, je peux m'en passer, sourit-elle.

- Oui, elles sont nunuches les princesses !

Ils rirent tous les deux.

- Je pense qu'après, de toi-même, tu appréhenderas ton travail autrement, reprit Rick. Tu prendras moins de risques. Et tout le monde comprendra. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise maman parce que tu es flic. Et tu n'en es pas un moins bon flic non plus parce que tu es maman et que tu fonces plus au-devant du danger les yeux fermés. Il faut juste trouver le parfait équilibre entre les deux, et on va le trouver.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, tandis qu'il glissait son bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

- Merci, sourit-elle simplement.

- De rien, Lieutenant Beckett de mon cœur.

Rick avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer, même si elle savait que la transition se ferait petit à petit pour elle. Elle était tellement habituée à ce que toute sa vie s'organise autour de son travail depuis des années. Même si depuis qu'elle était avec Rick, elle avait revu ses priorités, et s'accordait bien plus de temps libre qu'avant, pour lui, et pour eux deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte, le travail était resté le pivot autour duquel leur vie s'organisait. Mais désormais, il allait falloir que doucement, leur vie de couple, et de famille, trouve un nouvel équilibre. Naturellement, ce bébé, avec la place grandissante qu'il prenait de jour en jour dans leur quotidien, allait les conduire vers cet équilibre. Tout comme elle avait évolué au contact de Rick, et lui également, ils évolueraient ensemble autour de leur enfant.

* * *

><p><em><span>Loft, 18h30<span>_

Dans son bureau, Rick peaufinait son discours, enfin couché sur papier, quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée l'arracha à sa concentration. Kate étant encore occupée à se préparer dans leur chambre, il se leva pour aller ouvrir, et sourit, ravi, en découvrant Ryan, Esposito et Lanie sur le palier.

- Oh ! lança-t-il, jovial, voilà les pique-assiettes !

- Hey Castle ! lança Ryan, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Doucement mec ! Notre gratte-papier est blessé ! lança Esposito avec sarcasme.

- Ravi de te revoir en vie, Castle, sourit Lanie.

- Vous êtes chics dites-moi ! lança Rick, constatant que les gars avaient revêtu pour sa soirée, costume et nœud papillon.

- Que crois-tu ? Nous-aussi on compte briller parmi le gratin new-yorkais !

- Je vois ça ! Ce soir la police de New-York a la classe ! Jenny n'est pas là ? s'étonna Castle.

- Elle est restée à la maison. Sarah-Grace est malade, expliqua Ryan. Elle était déçue, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Ah mince …

- Bon, Castle, tu nous fais entrer ? Ou on patiente sur le perron ? grogna Lanie.

- Oui, entrez pardon ! lança-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Où est Beckett ? Tu l'as abandonnée dans un tunnel à Cape Cod ? demanda Esposito, taquin.

- Très drôle ! Non, elle finit de se préparer.

- Je vais aller voir ça, fit Lanie. Histoire qu'on papote un peu tranquillement sans vous ! Je peux ?

- Bien-sûr. Elle est dans la chambre, répondit Rick, avant que Lanie ne s'éloigne pour retrouver son amie.

- Alors cette épaule, mec ? lança Esposito, en faisant mine de donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Castle.

- Ça va, je suis robuste !

- Tu parles ! fit Ryan, avec raillerie.

- Les gars, quand vous verrez ma mère, la version officielle c'est que j'ai glissé sous la douche, ok ?

- La douche ? Ok. Pas de souci.

- Et puis merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, fit Rick, en les regardant avec reconnaissance tant il savait que depuis New-York, ils avaient aussi œuvré pour les aider de leur mieux.

- De rien, mon pote, sourit Esposito.

- Enfin, la prochaine fois que vous partez en week-end, emmenez-nous dans vos bagages ce sera plus pratique ! lança Ryan.

Ils rirent tous les trois, heureux de se retrouver.

- Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, reprit Rick.

Il partit à grands enjambées vers son bureau, et réapparut avec dans la main la photo de l'échographie de Kate.

- Je vous présente Bébé, fit-il, tout sourire, en tendant la photographie à Esposito.

Celui-ci scruta l'image avec un drôle d'air, plissant les yeux pour essayer de décrypter ce qu'il voyait, tournant la photo dans tous les sens, sous le regard ahuri de Ryan et Castle.

- On ne voit rien, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Pffff … mais si on voit ! lança Rick, indigné. Regarde là c'est son corps.

- Il n'a pas de jambes ? Je ne veux pas être méchant, mais on dirait une crevette, ajouta Esposito, avec sarcasme.

- Bon, laisse tomber, répondit Rick, dépité. Tu es trop nul en bébé. Regarde Ryan, toi au moins, tu t'y connais !

Ryan scruta la photo à son tour, étudiant tous les détails, lisant les commentaires du médecin, et les suites de chiffres qui accompagnaient l'échographie.

- Douze semaines, fit-il, diamètre bipariétal, 5,2 centimètres, clarté nucale, 2,6 millimètres. Eh bien, tout va bien on dirait !

- Non, mais sérieux, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas juste apprécier la magie de cette photo ?! s'indigna Castle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant l'air dépité que Castle avait pris, tout contents de le faire tourner en bourrique, comme d'habitude.

- Mais oui il est magnifique votre bébé ! lança Ryan, avec un sourire.

- Oui, Castle, c'est une magnifique crevette ! rigola Esposito.


	23. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre de Rick et Kate._

Kate finissait de se préparer quand Lanie la rejoignit dans la chambre.

- Hey Lanie ! lança Kate en voyant son amie entrer.

- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? répondit Lanie, joviale, se précipitant pour l'étreindre.

- Je vais très bien. Et toi ? Tu es radieuse ! s'exclama Kate constatant l'élégance de la robe de soirée de son amie.

- Merci … et toi, tu es juste … à tomber ! lança Lanie, la tenant par les mains pour la contempler.

- Tu es gentille.

- Je ne dis pas ça par gentillesse ! Tu es magnifique !

- Ce n'est pas trop ? s'inquiéta Kate.

- Trop ? Tu rigoles ? J'en connais un qui va être fier comme un coq ce soir de t'avoir à son bras.

Kate sourit à l'idée du regard admiratif que Rick allait porter sur elle.

- Et ton ventre, c'est absolument adorable, sourit Lanie.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? fit Kate en passant la main sur son ventre, bien arrondi et tendu sous le tissu de sa robe, comme pour vérifier.

Elle s'étonnait toujours qu'on puisse remarquer sa grossesse, n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé durant ces trois mois.

- Si tu croyais que ça passerait inaperçu, c'est raté ! Alors l'échographie ?

- Tout va très bien.

- Oui, je sais ça. Mais toi, c'était émouvant non de voir ce petit bout ?

Kate la regarda avec un sourire.

- C'était …, il n'y a pas de mot. Juste merveilleux. Je crois que ça m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Ce petit bébé est vraiment là dans mon ventre.

- Il est là et bien là, ma chérie, sourit son amie. Tu es heureuse ?

- Lanie … si tu savais c'est …, oui je suis heureuse. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse.

- Dis-moi que tu vas faire plus attention. Parce que franchement, avec le bébé, ce n'est pas possible de continuer comme ça … Vous partez en week-end, et tu te retrouves agonisante au fond d'un tunnel secret.

- Je n'étais pas agonisante non plus. N'exagère pas, tenta de relativiser Kate.

- J'exagère à peine. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Et les gars … enfin, voilà … ils se sont vraiment fait du souci.

- Je suis désolée, mais ça n'arrivera plus. On en a discuté avec Castle, et je vais rester au poste le plus possible le temps de la grossesse.

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Lanie enthousiaste.

- Et après la naissance du bébé, je pense prendre un congé d'un an, annonça Kate.

- Et une deuxième bonne nouvelle ! Et Castle qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

- Il est aux anges, répondit Kate avec un sourire.

- Tu m'étonnes !

-Il ne veut pas que je démissionne.

- Tu voulais démissionner ? s'étonna Lanie, véritablement surprise que son amie puisse avoir eu cette idée-là.

- J'y avais pensé ... Mais, non, je ne vais pas démissionner.

- Evidemment que tu ne vas pas démissionner. C'est ta vie, Kate, affirma Lanie comme une évidence.

- Tu as parlé avec Castle ou quoi ?

- Non, sourit-elle, mais il n'est pas le seul à bien te connaître. Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu seras une super maman-flic, à condition que tu fasses attention, bien plus que jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je ferai attention. J'ai eu ma dose de frayeur. Et Castle aussi …

- De toute façon, tu m'auras sur le dos tout le temps. Si j'apprends que tu as pris un risque inconsidéré, je rapplique aussitôt et tu auras affaire à moi.

- Lanie …

- Je ne rigole pas, Kate. Il n'est pas question qu'il t'arrive un jour quelque chose, et que cet enfant se retrouve sans sa mère. Alors sois flic, mais un flic prudent !

-Tu sais que tu es formidable ?

- Il paraît oui, sourit Lanie. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, allons-y.

- Tu vas voir Javi avec son nœud-pape ! Il est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elles rirent aux éclats tout en rejoignant le salon.

- Hey Beckett ! lança Esposito.

- Salut les gars !

- Oh ! Mais dis-moi, ça pousse ce bébé ! s'exclama Ryan en regardant son ventre, bien arrondi sous sa robe.

- Je ne suis même pas partie huit jours, il ne peut pas y avoir une telle différence, fit remarquer Kate.

- Soit c'est le bébé, soit tu as trop mangé de homard et de soupe de palourdes ! lança Esposito, avec sarcasme.

Kate lui lança des yeux sévères, mais ne put dissimuler son sourire, heureuse de retrouver les gars et leur humour taquin. Rick s'approcha d'elle, et l'enlaça par la taille, lui glissant discrètement à l'oreille combien elle était magnifique.

* * *

><p><em><span>New-York, Scala Hôtel, 23 heures.<span>_

La salle de réception était bondée de la centaine d'invités triés sur le volet, et des quelques dizaines de fans qui avaient été conviés à la soirée de lancement de _Raging Heat_. S'il avait écouté Gina, Castle aurait dû inviter le tout New-York. Mais il avait voulu faire les choses un peu plus simplement que d'habitude, si tant est que cela soit possible avec elle comme organisatrice des festivités. Elle restait persuadée qu'il fallait une bonne dose de paillettes pour en mettre plein la vue aux invités.

Tout était grandiose, depuis les affiches monumentales sur les murs représentant la couverture de _Raging Heat_, la pyramide de romans qui accueillait magistralement les invités dès l'entrée de la salle, l'immense buffet, orné de nappes blanches, et d'une ribambelle de fleurs, et garni d'une multitude de petits fours, mignardises et autres gourmandises, délicatement posés sur des plateaux argentés à plusieurs étages. Les serveurs, tout de blanc et noir vêtus, portaient avec dextérité des plateaux chargés de flûtes de Champagne, et se glissaient presque avec grâce parmi les invités, qui, en petits groupes, discutaient, et riaient en échangeant les derniers potins.

Dès leur arrivée, Kate avait été subjuguée. La limousine les avait déposés au pied du tapis rouge, au milieu d'une nuée de fans applaudissant à tout rompre. Elle aurait préféré une arrivée plus discrète, plutôt que d'être directement projetée sous les feux des projecteurs. Mais en quelques secondes, sa peur avait disparu, peut-être parce que tous ces gens souriants et enthousiastes n'étaient là que pour montrer à Castle combien ils l'aimaient, mais surtout parce que Rick, à peine descendu de la limousine, avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, pour ne plus desserrer l'étreinte de ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Ils avaient ainsi parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la salle de réception. Elle avait déjà assisté à de telles scènes quand elle n'était encore que la muse de Richard Castle, mais vivre cet engouement de l'intérieur avait quelque chose d'euphorisant. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que son homme déclenchât une telle liesse. Comme l'avait prédit Lanie, elle sentait toute la fierté de Rick à ses côtés. Mais elle-même ressentait une certaine émotion à évoluer ainsi près de lui, dans son univers. Elle avait tellement appréhendé ce moment, mais au final elle était si fière d'être sa femme aux yeux de tous. Rick était complètement dans son élément, répondant aux fans qui le hélaient, souvent avec humour, s'avançant vers eux pour les photos ou les autographes qu'ils lui réclamaient. Kate aurait voulu se contenter de jouer les observatrices, savourant simplement le bonheur de Rick, mais on lui demanda à elle-aussi des autographes, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire son mari. Elle se rendit néanmoins vite compte que la plupart des fans ne s'adressaient pas à elle en tant que Kate Beckett, ni même en tant que Madame Castle. C'est à Nikki Heat qu'ils s'adressaient, mélangeant totalement fiction et réalité. Pour une fois, elle ne s'en offusqua pas, et signa avec plaisir « _Nikki_ » à l'intérieur des livres qu'on lui tendait, pour le plus grand bonheur des fans.

Une fois, dans la salle de réception, Rick et Kate déambulèrent un long moment parmi les invités, passant de groupe en groupe, discutant avec les uns et les autres. Martha se chargea, quant à elle, d'escorter les gars et Lanie parmi le gratin new-yorkais, s'occupant de faire les présentations, et veillant à ce que leurs coupes de Champagne soient toujours bien remplies.

Kate se plia avec gentillesse et patience à toutes les discussions avec ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou simplement de nom. Mais eux, tous, savaient qui elle était, tant il était de notoriété publique que Richard Castle avait épousé sa muse, le lieutenant Katherine Beckett. Elle ne se lassait pas d'entendre Rick la présenter aux invités, en disant simplement : « ma femme Kate ». Elle se laissait guider par sa main, et il l'entraînait de groupe en groupe, tout heureux et enjoué. De temps en temps, avant qu'il ne s'approche de nouvelles personnalités, il lui glissait à l'oreille quelques mots drôles pour l'informer à l'avance des gens auxquels ils allaient à voir affaire. Elle dut lui dire d'arrêter de la prévenir car elle arrivait devant les invités en riant, et ne cessait de penser, toute la conversation durant, aux bêtises qu'il lui avait chuchotées à l'oreille. Tous ces gens se montrèrent charmants, mais elle s'étonna que peu d'entre eux posent des questions concrètes à Rick sur son roman. Elle se demandait même s'ils lisaient ses romans d'ailleurs. La plupart des conversations s'orientèrent autour de la police, de la hausse ou non, selon les avis, du taux de criminalité à New-York, de l'arrestation du sénateur Bracken également, qui, apparemment avait marqué les esprits, et enfin de sa grossesse, que tout le monde remarqua au premier coup d'œil, comme Rick et Lanie l'avaient prédit. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle dût expliquer que le bébé devait naître en avril. Elle voyait le petit air mi- souriant mi- compatissant que prenait Rick à chaque fois qu'elle devait répéter la même chose aux invités. Elle savait qu'il devait se féliciter de sa patience, et des efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui. Ils pensaient avoir enfin fait le tour de la salle, et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les gars et Lanie près du buffet, quand Gina les arrêta.

- Richard ! Je te cherche partout ! lança-t-elle, comme s'il avait disparu depuis des heures.

- Tu m'as trouvé ! fit-il, avec un grand sourire, glissant un bras aimant autour de la taille de Kate.

- Les journalistes attendent, continua-t-elle, désignant du regard une dizaine de personnes, patientant au fond de la salle, dans l'espace qui leur avait été alloué.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Ok. Dépêche-toi, répondit-elle en disparaissant vers le fond de la salle.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa-t-il à Kate.

- Non, non. C'est ton calvaire ça, sourit-elle. A moi la paperasse, à toi les journalistes ! Chacun son truc.

- Touché ! lança-t-il en souriant.

- Je veux bien jouer à être Nikki ce soir pour tes fans, fit-elle gentiment, mais ma part du boulot s'arrête là.

- Tu as raison. Mais …tu ne vas pas …

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je peux survivre sans toi quelques minutes.

- Ah bon ? Moi qui croyais que …, répondit-il avec un sourire, prenant un air faussement étonné.

Elle l'interrompit en venant embrasser ses lèvres, tandis qu'il glissait sa main sur sa joue pour prolonger son baiser.

- Je file, sinon dans trente secondes, Gina rapplique de nouveau.

- Oui, va donc bosser un peu !

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle, tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amis. Tous les quatre discutèrent avec plaisir tout en grignotant quelques petits fours, et Kate leur raconta plus en détail leurs mésaventures dans le tunnel secret du manoir Tudor. Puis, Esposito et Ryan s'éloignèrent, disparaissant dans la foule, pour aller remplir leurs flûtes de Champagne. Avec Lanie, elles s'amusèrent avec humour à décrypter les attitudes des invités, riant des manières des uns, des rictus des autres, dans cet univers qui était si décalé du leur. Tout en riant avec son amie, les yeux de Kate se portaient sur ceux qu'elle aimait. Martha, sa flûte à la main, évoluait tout sourire parmi les groupes d'invités. Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau ici, radieuse. Tout le monde ou presque connaissait maintenant la mère de Richard Castle, et au grand désespoir de Rick, elle ne manquait pas une occasion de raconter une anecdote le concernant. A elle toute seule, elle était une mine d'informations intarissable pour tous les curieux qui cherchaient à percer les mystères de l'écrivain. Il avait beau lui avoir fait la leçon avant qu'ils ne partent pour la soirée, Martha était ainsi. Elle se fondait parmi les invités, joyeusement, et emportée par sa verve, livrait des informations croustillantes. Quant à Esposito et Ryan, ils sirotaient leur Champagne tout en lorgnant sur le buffet, avec gourmandise. Leur moment de gloire avait eu lieu, et ils étaient maintenant aux anges. On les avait reconnus. Deux femmes, la soixantaine bien tassée, les avaient observés un moment de l'autre côté du buffet, se chuchotant des propos inaudibles qui les amenaient à ricaner toutes deux comme des adolescentes. Finalement, elles avaient osé venir leur demander s'ils étaient bien Ochoa et Raley, les collègues de Nikki Heat. Kate et Lanie avaient vu leur visage s'éclaircir d'un large sourire, et les gars, pas peu fiers, s'étaient livrés avec plaisir à la dédicace du livre de leur ami écrivain. Elles avaient éclaté de rire quand les deux mamies les avaient embrassés goulûment sur chaque joue en les serrant dans leur bras. Les regards effarés et crispés de Ryan et Esposito valaient leur pesant d'or. Mais ils pourraient se vanter auprès de Castle d'être eux-aussi des célébrités maintenant. Rien que pour ça, ils auraient accepté les bises collantes de toutes les mamies du monde.

Quant à Rick, Kate ne l'avait jamais vu si sérieux et si concentré, là-bas, faisant face aux journalistes. Elle savait qu'il en était capable, mais au poste, ces moments-là ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. D'ici, elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la discussion avait l'air sérieuse. De temps à autre, elle apercevait son sourire, et l'air enfantin qu'il prenait quand il disait des bêtises. Nul doute qu'il devait faire de l'humour et tourner en dérision ce que lui racontaient les journalistes. Ils avaient anticipé les questions qu'on lui poserait concernant leur vie privée. La plupart des journalistes conviés à l'événement étaient des critiques littéraires, du moins, ils s'en donnaient l'appellation. Mais Kate n'avait pas l'intention de faire la une des journaux. Il y avait déjà eu l'annonce du mariage, puis les quelques photos qui avaient filtré. Nul doute que sa grossesse allait aussi intéresser du monde. Si on lui posait la question, Rick, bien évidemment, informerait son public qu'ils attendaient un heureux événement, mais rien de plus.

L'interview sembla prendre fin, et Gina, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'évapore de nouveau parmi la foule, entraîna immédiatement Castle vers l'estrade. Kate le vit monter et se préparer pour son discours. Elle l'observait par-delà la foule, qui ayant pressenti l'imminence du discours, s'était rapprochée de l'estrade. Là-bas, il était aux yeux de tous, Richard Castle, l'homme public, et pourtant, elle, ne voyait avec tendresse que son mari. En attendant que la salle ne se taise, elle le voyait faire des petits signes de la main aux uns et aux autres, qui, à proximité de lui, devaient le saluer. Et puis, il sembla parcourir l'assistance du regard, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur elle. Ils se regardèrent, de loin, et se sourirent, retrouvant même à distance, leur bulle complice, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la salle. A cet instant, elle réalisa le chemin parcouru, depuis l'époque où elle dévorait les romans de Richard Castle, il y avait plus de dix ans de cela, à aujourd'hui, où elle était là, à lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Enfin Gina parvint à faire régner le silence, et Rick se concentra sur son discours. Il commença par saluer les invités et les fans qui lui faisaient l'honneur d'être présents à cette soirée. Avec humour il souligna le fait que tous n'étaient certainement pas venus pour lui, mais pour manger et boire à ses frais. Toute la salle se mit à rire de bon cœur, créant une atmosphère joyeuse. Et puis, il se lança, plus sérieusement, sous les yeux d'une assistance déjà séduite. Il présenta rapidement son roman, _Raging Heat_, plaisanta sur la relation qui unissait les personnages, Nikki et Rook, tout le monde faisant évidemment le parallèle avec la vie réelle de l'écrivain. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'épiloguer sur son roman, même si c'était la raison d'être de cette soirée. Il avait choisi de donner une orientation bien particulière à son discours, mais il lui fallait d'abord procéder aux sacro-saints remerciements.

- Je tiens à vous remercier, vous tous, d'être présents ce soir pour partager avec moi un peu de mon bonheur d'écrire. Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs bien-sûr, sans lesquels je ne serais rien. J'écris pour moi, mais j'écris surtout pour vous.

La salle applaudit, et Rick attendit que le calme revienne.

- Je remercie tous mes amis présents ce soir, et tout particulièrement mes amis du 12ème District qui me supportent à longueur de journée, et grâce auxquels _Raging Heat, _entre autres_, _ a pu voir le jour. Sans eux, mes romans n'existeraient pas.

Il adressa à Ryan, Lanie, et Esposito un sourire lointain, qu'ils lui renvoyèrent tous trois, avec une sincère affection.

- Je remercie le Capitaine Gates, qui n'est pas ici ce soir, d'accepter ma présence, parfois envahissante selon elle, au sein du commissariat. Et Dieu sait que c'est difficile pour elle ! Capitaine, je suis sûre, que vous devez avoir l'oreille qui siffle en ce moment même ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que Monsieur Castle qui pense à vous.

Tout le monde rit dans la salle.

- Je remercie ma mère, pour son soutien sans faille. Mère, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop enquiquiné les invités avec le récit de ma vie passionnante !

De nouveau, des rires s'élevèrent tandis que Martha, habitué à ses taquineries, envoyait un baiser fictif à son fils.

- Et, je remercie de tout mon cœur, Kate, ma muse, ma femme.

Il lui adressa un sourire aimant par-delà l'assistance. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, si bien qu'elle sourit timidement.

- Sans toi, Nikki ne serait qu'un personnage fade et insipide. Tu lui as donné son essence, ton cœur, ton âme.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, un peu ému.

- Kate, merci d'être ma fan numéro un. Merci d'être là, chaque jour à mes côtés. Merci simplement pour ton amour et le bonheur que tu me donnes.

Toute la salle applaudit, et les gars s'amusèrent à siffler bruyamment, ce qui n'arrangea rien à la gêne de Kate. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais elle était touchée et émue, que Rick se livre ainsi publiquement sur ses sentiments envers elle.

- Pour finir, et avant de vous laisser vous jeter sur le buffet, je tenais à vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur. Je ne vous cache pas que je manquais d'idées pour ce discours. On cherche toujours à faire original. Car, après-tout, qu'est-ce qu'un discours sinon un long monologue soporifique ? N'est-ce pas Monsieur le Maire ?

Des rires bruyants s'élevèrent de la salle, et quelques visages se tournèrent vers le maire qui leur renvoya un sourire content. Rick se baissa, se saisit d'un objet posé à ses pieds, et reprit la parole.

- J'ai trouvé ce trésor hier, avec Kate, à Cape Cod.

Il leva dans sa main la petite boîte rouillée, et quelques rires se firent entendre.

- Ne riez pas, sourit-il. C'est un vrai trésor. Cette petite boîte que vous voyez-là, a été cachée à Cape Cod par William Brewster, qui fut l'un des pères pèlerins il y a quatre cent ans.

Il l'ouvrit prudemment, sous les regards curieux de l'assistance.

- Elle contenait plusieurs petits objets : ces pièces, ces osselets, ces anneaux de mariage, ces pages déchirées d'un livre, et cette lettre, expliqua-t-il en montrant un à un les objets avant de les reposer au fond du coffret.

- Vous allez me dire : quel piètre trésor ! Mais, je vais vous lire ce qu'a écrit William Brewster. Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi ce trésor est si important.

Kate sourit, repensant à leur journée d'hier, au contenu bouleversant de cette lettre, qui était un hymne à l'amour et à la vie. Une lettre qui correspondait finalement beaucoup à Rick. Elle ne s'étonnait pas qu'il ait eu l'idée de partager ce trésor lors de cette soirée. Elle en était encore plus admirative, si tant est que cela soit possible.

Rick déplia minutieusement le morceau de papier jauni, et lut, posément, dans une salle suspendue au moindre de ses mots. Puis il replia la lettre, dans un silence assourdissant qui reflétait l'émotion qu'avaient ressentie bon nombre de personnes ici.

- J'avais envie de partager cette lettre avec vous, pour qu'en repartant de cette soirée, au lieu de commenter la saveur des petits fours et la qualité du Champagne, chacun puisse se demander : et moi ? Si je devais remplir une petite boîte des quelques objets qui résument ce qu'ont été les bonheurs de ma vie, qu'est-ce que j'y mettrais ?

La salle, toujours étonnamment silencieuse, écoutait avec une attention religieuse.

- Moi, je sais ce que j'y mettrais. Mais je ne vous le dirai pas, sourit-il. Parce que c'est mon trésor, et qu'il est encore bien trop tôt pour le partager avec vous.

Des sourires éclairèrent les visages de toute l'assistance.

- N'oubliez pas pour autant de dire partout autour de vous combien _Raging Heat_ est génial ! Maintenant vous pouvez vous ruer sur le buffet ! Merci à tous ! lança-t-il, tout sourire, en levant la main pour saluer la salle.

Des applaudissements retentissants se firent entendre pendant de longues secondes tant les invités avaient été subjugués par son discours. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il ne parvienne à traverser la foule pour rejoindre Kate. Il s'approcha d'elle, souriant.

- Viens, fit-il aussitôt, en l'attrapant par la main, l'entraînant avec lui à travers les invités.

- Où tu m'emmènes Castle ? s'étonna-t-elle, en le suivant malgré tout, sans lâcher sa main.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la guider vers l'extrémité de la salle, là où d'immenses tentures couleur lie de vin faisaient office de parois. Ils se faufilèrent tout deux discrètement derrière les tentures, se retrouvant dans une petite salle vide, d'où ne leur parvenait plus que le murmure de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle de réception.

- Ouf ! lança Rick, l'attrapant par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

- Qui y a-t-il ?

- Rien, je t'enlève, c'est tout, sourit-il, alors qu'elle enlaçait ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu as le droit de t'évader comme ça ? Gina va râler …

- Je me fiche de Gina. J'avais très envie de ça …, fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser amoureusement, happant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Aussitôt, leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs bouches se dévorèrent, et l'un comme l'autre, sentir une pointe de désir naître au fond de leur ventre. Ils reprirent leur souffle, se regardant avec un sourire.

- Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça … ou c'est moi qui t'enlève loin d'ici ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Enlève-moi ! lança-t-il, provocateur.

- Non, sourit-elle, j'ai trop peur que Gina s'en prenne à moi si tu disparais. J'attendrais patiemment cette nuit …

- Tu as raison. L'attente fait monter le désir ! lança-t-il en riant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, tendrement enlacés.

- C'est phénoménal tous ces gens qui sont fascinés et t'adorent. J'ai épousé une vraie star ! reprit-elle, le regardant avec admiration.

- Tu en doutais ? sourit-il.

- Non …, mais vivre ça de l'intérieur, c'est un peu magique, et je suis très fière ce soir, répondit-elle, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il sourit, attendri par la douceur de son regard.

- Par contre, j'aimerais bien moi-aussi un petit autographe du maître du macabre !

- Ah oui ? Je signe où ? fit-il en scrutant son décolleté, avec envie.

- Où tu veux. Mon corps t'appartient ! lança-t-elle rieuse.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, goûtant avec plaisir la tendresse de ses baisers.

- Il va falloir qu'on y retourne, reprit-elle, où d'ici quelques secondes, Gina va lancer un avis de recherche à ton nom !

- Oui, ça ne m'étonne qu'on ne l'ait pas déjà vu tirer le rideau !

Après ce petit intermède amoureux, ils rejoignirent donc leurs amis près du buffet.

- Dis Castle, lança Esposito, avec Ryan on se posait une question, les petits fours c'est bien à volonté ?

- Oui, sourit Rick, espèce de rapace !

- Ça ne pose pas de problème si je rapporte des petits fours à Jenny alors ? lança à son tour Ryan.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous n'êtes venus que pour le buffet ! lança Rick avec humour.

- Pour quoi d'autre ? répondit Esposito, prenant son petit air sarcastique.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, savourant cette soirée qui allait se prolonger jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><span><em>12<em>_ème__ District, lundi matin, 7 h 45_

En passant la porte de l'ascenseur, ils avaient tout de suite aperçu le Capitaine Gates assise dans son bureau, occupée, comme tous les lundis matins, avec la paperasse. Kate rejoignit immédiatement son poste de travail, tandis que Rick, tentait de loin, de décrypter l'humeur de Gates.

- Elle fronce le nez, c'est mauvais signe, fit-il en scrutant le Capitaine à travers la vitre.

- Elle fronce toujours le nez quand elle réfléchit, ça ne veut rien dire, répondit Kate, déjà concentrée sur les dossiers qui occupaient son bureau.

- Mais là elle n'est pas en train de réfléchir, elle signe des papiers … et ça fait peur …, je n'aimerais pas être une feuille de papier … elle a un de ces coups de stylo !

- Castle, arrête de l'épier comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça change de savoir à l'avance dans quel état d'esprit elle est ?

- C'est pour savoir quel genre d'humour je peux tenter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu veux un conseil ? Ne tente aucun humour, ajouta Kate, sans lever les yeux du document qu'elle avait entrepris de lire.

- Mince …, fit-il en se précipitant pour venir rejoindre sa place à côté du bureau de sa muse.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, en regardant l'air ahuri qu'il avait pris.

- Elle m'a vu. Elle a enlevé ses lunettes, avec ses petits yeux terribles … c'est fichu, expliqua-t-il, l'air effrayé.

Kate ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Tu as peur à ce point-là de Gates ?

- Eh bien … euh …, balbutia Rick.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Castle ? lança Esposito en se plantant à côté d'eux.

- Gates va nous passer un savon. Il flippe, expliqua Kate, en souriant.

- On fait moins le malin mon pote ! s'exclama Esposito, moqueur.

- J'ai une tactique pour l'amadouer …, reprit Castle.

- Castle, je t'en prie, ne tente rien, lui fit Kate, en le fixant de son regard sévère.

- Mais c'est juste …

- Si tu tentes quelque chose, Castle, je te …, commença Kate.

- Lieutenant Beckett ! Castle ! Dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! cria la voix de Gates depuis le couloir.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond, comme par réflexe, et s'avancèrent vers le bureau du Capitaine qui avait pris son air grave, celui qu'elle se donnait quand elle se devait de réprimander ses hommes. Ils avaient beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et que Gates avait bon fond, se retrouver dans son bureau à subir ses foudres avait toujours quelque chose d'inquiétant.

- Asseyez-vous, lança Gates, en les toisant de son regard sévère.

S'ils avaient pu avoir l'impression de sympathiser un peu avec le Capitaine lors de leur cohabitation à Cape Cod, en quelques secondes, leur relation avait retrouvé toute sa normalité.

- Savez-vous combien de règles vous enfreignez quand il vous vient la lubie de mener des enquêtes à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis alors que vous n'êtes pas en service ?

- Ce n'était pas si loin …, commença à répondre Castle.

Gates le dévisagea, l'air sidéré qu'il ose prendre la parole, et lui fit son regard terrifiant. Castle se tut aussitôt, prenant un air désolé.

- Lieutenant Beckett ?

- Non, Capitaine. Je l'ignore, répondit Kate, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la question de Gates exige une réponse claire et précise.

- Vous l'ignorez évidemment. Vous enfreignez une bonne dizaine de règles fédérales. Si les choses tournent mal, et en l'occurrence, elles ont mal tourné, je suis responsable.

- Désolée, Capitaine.

- Vous pouvez l'être en effet. Vous avez pris le risque de compromettre des preuves qui auraient pu saper l'enquête. Tout ce que vous avez fait au sein de ce manoir était illégal.

- Capitaine, il n'y avait plus d'enquête, c'est pour ça qu'on …, tenta d'expliquer Beckett.

- Je sais le pourquoi du comment, Lieutenant Beckett, asséna Gates avec autorité. C'est la façon dont vous avez agi que je réprouve. Vous avez mis en danger la vie de civils, Monsieur et Madame Monroe, en les entraînant avec vous dans cette investigation. Et s'ils s'étaient retrouvés à votre place dans cette cave ? Vous imaginez les conséquences ?

Beckett et Castle ne répondirent pas, réalisant combien le Capitaine avait raison. Ils avaient, sur le moment, minimisé les risques, en particulier pour Savannah et Wyatt. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, ils s'en seraient voulu toute leur vie.

- Vous avez entraîné avec vous les Lieutenants Esposito et Ryan, bien évidemment, à mener cette investigation dans mon dos. Vous croyez qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire ? Mais évidemment, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas ?!

Elle les toisait du regard, et ils se contentaient de laisser passer la tempête, sachant pertinemment que le Capitaine avait raison.

- Pour finir, vous vous êtes mis vous-même en danger. Je sais que vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre vie quand vous n'êtes pas en service, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas perdre mon meilleur lieutenant pendant ses congés parce qu'avec son mari, elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de traquer tous les criminels du monde ! lança Gates, en les dévisageant tour à tour, furieuse.

Malgré le mécontentement qu'elle exprimait, ils se rendaient bien compte que la colère du Capitaine reflétait aussi la peur qu'elle avait eue pour eux, et qu'elle exprimait aussi inconsciemment l'affection qu'elle leur portait.

- Quant à vous Monsieur Castle, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas flic ? Et quand Beckett n'est pas en service, vous l'êtes encore moins !

Ils optèrent tous les deux pour la stratégie de l'air dépité, qui ne trompa pas Gates.

- Epargnez-moi ces mines déconfites ! Vous avez de la chance que le lieutenant Novak soit finalement intervenu et que tout ce soit bien fini, parce que je peux vous dire que sinon …

Gates ne termina pas sa phrase, mais reprit :

- Si, une seule fois, ce genre de choses se reproduit, et je dis bien une seule fois, c'en est fini de votre partenariat. Monsieur Castle retournera à ses lignes d'écriture. Est-ce que je suis bien claire ?

- Oui, Capitaine, répondirent-ils tous les deux.

Elle appuya volontairement sur eux son regard sévère encore quelques secondes, histoire de bien marquer le coup.

- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer, ordonna-t-elle, adoptant un ton plus posé.

- Capitaine, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, lâcha Castle.

- Castle, vous n'avez pas besoin d'acheter ma clémence !

Gates et Beckett le regardèrent avec étonnement farfouiller dans le sac qu'il avait posé près du fauteuil, et sortit un petit coffre rouillé qu'il posa, tel un trophée, sur le bureau du Capitaine avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Gates.

- Le trésor, répondit Rick, comme une évidence.

- Le trésor ? Il y avait vraiment un trésor ? fit-elle, esquissant un sourire.

- Oui. Le voici. Je vous le confie quelques temps. Vous allez adorer.

- J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas encore une de vos inepties, Castle ?

- Non. Capitaine. Faites-moi confiance pour une fois !

Gates, d'abord méfiante, ouvrit prudemment le petit coffret, et s'extasia, ravie devant son contenu.

* * *

><p><span><em>Loft, 22 h.<em>

La journée de reprise s'était écoulée de façon plutôt tranquille, même si elle avait commencé par un remontage de bretelles en bonne et due forme. Kate et Rick s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés, la réussite de leur investigation y ayant été pour beaucoup. Gates s'était enthousiasmée pour le petit coffret, comme Rick l'avait prévu. Avec le temps, il cernait un peu mieux la personnalité du Capitaine, riche d'un grand cœur, sous ses airs autoritaires. Il savait qu'elle serait sensible à l'histoire de William Brewster, et puis, elle avait, elle-aussi participé à décrypter les énigmes. Elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie que le trésor existe bel et bien. Kate s'était longuement entretenue avec elle sur les modalités d'exercice de ses fonctions pendant sa grossesse, et Gates s'était montrée très compréhensive. Beckett resterait le plus possible au bureau, et elle y veillerait personnellement. Un cadavre était venu animer cette journée, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rick, et la vie au poste avait repris son cours normal.

Kate, allongée dans le lit, confortablement enfouie sous la couette, échangeait des messages avec Lanie en vue d'organiser une soirée entre filles, quand Rick fit irruption dans la chambre une grande boîte dans les mains.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé au fond du placard d'Alexis ! lança-t-il, tout excité, en déposant la boîte près d'elle sur le lit.

Kate sourit immédiatement en scrutant la boîte, alors qu'il se glissait sous la couette à ses côtés.

- Le Cluedo ! lança-t-elle.

- On joue ? fit-il, en ouvrant la boîte pour sortir avec enthousiasme les petits pions et les armes miniatures.

- Castle …, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer au Cluedo maintenant.

- Tu as peur de perdre c'est ça ! Tu sais que je suis le maître du Cluedo !

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de perdre. C'est juste que vu la semaine qu'on a passé, franchement, le Cluedo …

- Allez, tu pourras être Mademoiselle Rose ! A moins que tu ne préfères Miss Peacok ? fit-il en exhibant devant elle les personnages en plastique.

Elle le regarda mi-sidérée mi amusée.

- Moi, je serais le Colonel Mustard ! Ahahahaha ! lança-t-il prenant l'air d'un tueur fou.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Regarde cette mignonne petite corde ! Et ce chandelier ! Trop génial !

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de Cluedo ? reprit-elle, rieuse.

- Tu adores le Cluedo !

- Tu sais ce que j'adorerais là maintenant ? fit-elle, avec un sourire mutin.

Il la regarda, attendant la suite, tout en devinant, rien qu'à son air coquin, ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Tu m'avais promis quelque chose …, poursuivit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, mais vos désirs sont des ordres mon amour ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt, oubliant subitement le Cluedo.

Il l'attira contre lui fougueusement, embrassa sa bouche, tandis que les pions et les petites armes du jeu avaient roulé sur le sol, emportés par les mouvements de leurs corps amoureux. Heureuse et lascive, Kate s'abandonna entre les bras de son homme, qui la couvrait de caresses et de baisers préludes à une nuit de plaisir.

FIN


End file.
